Laissez moi vivre
by Rukyoshu
Summary: Un jeune homme d’une indifférence totale arrive dans une drôle d’école... Cross-over japonais.
1. Tout changer pour tout recommencer

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Base : **The GazettE, Dir en Grey, Yoshiki, Klaha, alice nine., Hyde, Gackt, nightmare, miyavi, Vidoll, SuG, 12012, kra, LM. C…

**Disclaimer** **:** Les membres de chaque groupe s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Leurs parents et « _Lui_ » sont à moi !

**Note :** Aucun âge ne correspond, mais qui s'en soucie ?

**Note 2 :** J'ai pris de nombreuses libertés quant à leurs vies et leurs personnalités, mais est-ce grave ?

**Note 3 :** Je vous conseille de faire un organigramme si vous vous sentez perdu ;) (Ou demandez-moi, je suis là pour ça ^^)

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** J'ai essayé de développer des couples rencontrés peu souvent et de faire des liens de parenté peu courants. J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Oh ! et je déconseille cette fanfiction à toutes personnes n'aimant pas lire (dans le sens où elle est assez longue (et pourtant non terminée) et où chaque chapitre est plutôt conséquent).

-

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

I – Tout changer pour tout recommencer.

-

Seize ans, un mètre soixante, maigrichon, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, lunatique et indifférent. Voilà ce qui me décrivait le mieux à cette époque. Je n'étais pas malheureux, mais je n'étais pas heureux non plus. J'existais, et c'était déjà bien. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps perdu dans mes livres ou dans mes pensées, au grand dam de mes parents qui auraient aimé que je sois un peu plus ouvert au monde. Je ne riais jamais et souriais rarement. Pas que je n'avais pas d'humour, mais je ne savais plus comment faire. Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce que je ressentais, mais je ne m'en pensais plus capable. Ma mère venait d'être licenciée et mon père s'était vu 'obligé' d'accepter une promotion dans une autre ville. Je crois que c'était simplement le déclic qu'ils attendaient depuis un moment pour déménager. Nous allions vivre dans un petit appartement et mes parents m'envoyaient en pension pour mon bien. Le temps qu'ils puissent trouver quelque chose de mieux. Je pense qu'ils avaient honte, ou alors voulaient-ils me forcer à voir du monde. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, voire aucun, sortant très peu. Je n'avais pas non plus d'attaches réelles à cet endroit. Pourtant je m'étais senti vidé en apprenant que nous partions. J'y avais réfléchi toute une nuit et j'en avais conclu que je n'aimais pas le changement. Je m'étais construit un environnement où je m'épanouissais comme je le souhaitais depuis des années, et j'allais devoir retrouver un univers stable et des repères.

Nous devions partir moins d'une semaine après qu'ils me l'aient appris. Ils avaient attendus la fin des vacances de Noël pour me l'avouer de façon à ce que je puisse les passer sans soucis. Heureusement, je n'avais que très peu d'affaires. La plupart de mes livres venaient de la bibliothèque et j'aimais avoir une chambre neutre. Au premier coup d'œil, on aurait pu dire qu'elle était impersonnelle. Peut-être l'était-elle vraiment : pas de poster, pas de bibelots, rien qui aurait pu donner l'impression qu'un jeune y vivait ou quels étaient mes goûts. Elle était vide de sens, comme moi. Une fois les livres rendus et deux cartons remplis, il semblait que personne ne l'avait jamais utilisée. Je ne m'en sentais pas fier, ni honteux. Je m'en sentais simplement blasé. Mon existence ressemblait au néant. Je soupirai et allai mettre mes cartons dans le séjour.

Le nouvel appartement de mes parents était minable et tellement étroit que je comprenais pourquoi ils devaient m'envoyer en internat. J'essayais de ne pas imaginer les week-ends que j'allais devoir passer ici et j'en vins même à penser que c'était une bonne chose que je sois surdoué et issu d'une famille aisée. Je pus donc choisir un internat isolé de tout et comportant peu d'élèves, malgré le coût d'inscription. Nous étions arrivés le dimanche treize janvier au soir, et je partais le lendemain. Je regroupai quelques affaires dans un sac et allai me coucher. Au matin, mon père me conduisit à mon nouveau foyer. L'endroit était immense et, déjà, je me sentais perdu. Il y avait à ma gauche un énorme bâtiment sur lequel je pouvais lire malgré la distance qui nous séparait « Professeurs » en gros caractères noirs. À ma droite se trouvait une espèce d'entrepôt dont les fenêtres laissaient apercevoir des voitures d'une classe nettement supérieure à la vieille Fiat de mon père. Et finalement, devant moi, trônait le titanesque bâtiment pour les élèves. L'entrée donnait sur un parc naturel magnifique. En son centre coulait une espèce de petite rivière. On pouvait passer d'une rive à l'autre grâce à un long pont en bois. Entre les gros chênes qui cachaient l'autre côté, je distinguais vaguement d'autres bâtiments. D'un côté les garçons, de l'autre les filles. Mon père me laissa au parking et repartit rapidement. J'avais une furieuse envie de m'enfuir en courant, mais mes pas me guidèrent d'eux-mêmes à l'intérieur de la bâtisse de cette rive-ci. Par chance, il s'agissait bien de celle des garçons. Je finis par trouver, non sans mal, le bureau du proviseur au deuxième étage, près de l'infirmerie. Je donnai deux petites frappes sur la porte et on m'autorisa à entrer. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux traits fins mettait de l'ordre sur son bureau. Il leva les yeux vers moi. Deux yeux gris perçants. Je frissonnai malgré moi.

« Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il brièvement. »

« Ruki Matsumoto… commençai-je. »

« Ah oui, le nouveau ! coupa-t-il. Bien, je suis Klaha, adjoint du proviseur. Justement, il vous attend dans son bureau, c'est la porte juste là, m'indiqua-t-il avant de me tourner le dos. »

Je me demandai subitement ce que j'avais fait au monde pour avoir à subir ça. Je me retins de soupirer et me dirigeai à pas mesurés vers l'endroit indiqué. J'inspirai profondément avant de répéter le même geste que précédemment, c'est-à-dire donner deux petits coups sur la porte. J'entendis le proviseur me dire d'entrer, j'obéis docilement et je me figeai de stupeur. Il avait un corps fin et androgyne, de longs cheveux châtains rassemblés en une tresse interminable, des mains délicates qui me faisaient signe de m'installer sur une des chaises face à son bureau et un sourire étonnement sincère et rassurant. Si je n'avais pas su qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, sans doute serais-je encore persuadé aujourd'hui que c'est une femme. Je le trouvais étrangement jeune pour être proviseur mais je gardai cette impression pour moi. Je m'assis sagement et attendis qu'il parle. Je me sentais intimidé devant sa prestance et je n'osais ni ouvrir la bouche ni le regarder plus de quelques secondes d'affilée.

« Bien, je suis Yoshiki, proviseur de cet établissement. J'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien. Je vais t'expliquer un peu comment fonctionne l'établissement. »

Il m'apprit que nous ne pouvions pas aller sur l'autre rive mais que les garçons et les filles pouvaient se rejoindre une journée par an. Dommage, j'avais loupé cette chance, ironisai-je pour moi-même. Les chambres étaient doubles et je m'inquiétai en pensant à la personne qui partagerait la mienne. Il me tendit une clé à ce moment-là que je rangeai immédiatement. Si je voulais rester le week-end, il suffisait que je demande l'autorisation. Des créneaux horaires étaient fixés pour le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner. Je me demandais comment ça se passait s'il nous arrivait d'en louper mais je ne pris pas la parole pour autant. Il me donna une carte plastique qui me servirait pour avoir mes repas. J'étais perplexe quant à cette technologie mais préférai ne rien dire, le laissant continuer ses explications. Il me dicta ensuite certains points du règlement, comme l'interdiction de fumer dans le bâtiment, de changer de chambre, de désagréger les équipements, d'abîmer son uniforme… Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais passé ici et je regardai discrètement ma montre. Sept heures quarante-cinq, cela faisait près de trente minutes que je l'écoutais. Je pense que je ne m'en serais pas lassé, il avait une voix agréable. Il se leva soudain et m'invita à le suivre. Nous retournâmes dans la pièce d'à côté. Un autre jeune homme attendait. Il avait des cheveux bruns dont certaines mèches tombaient devant ses yeux marron. Il avait un corps finement musclé, un beau visage, un piercing au coin inférieur droit des lèvres et un sourire accueillant.

« Je te présente Tora, m'annonça le proviseur. C'est un des surveillants, il va te conduire à ton premier cours. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Il me salua d'un sourire et repartit dans son bureau. Klaha ne me lança pas un regard et s'activait toujours à trier les papiers. Tora me fit sortir et marcha tranquillement tout en me parlant.

« Ne fais pas attention à la mauvaise humeur de Klaha, il peut faire peur mais il est gentil, dit-il calmement. Bon, je vais d'abord te mener à ta chambre pour que tu puisses déposer ton sac, ensuite je t'emmènerai jusque ta salle. Tu verras, les élèves sont un peu bizarres par moment, mais ils sont gentils. Pour aujourd'hui, tu pourras te promener sans l'uniforme puisque tu viens d'arriver. C'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre ? »

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris la peine de regarder. Je sortis la clé sur laquelle était attaché un petit écusson avec le logo de la pension et le numéro de la chambre.

« Dix-huit. »

Il eut un sourire que je ne compris pas et continua son chemin. J'avais le tournis de tant de grandeurs. Les couloirs devaient avoir la largeur de l'appartement entier de mes parents et les escaliers en colimaçon ne m'aidaient en rien à rester stable. J'appris que le deuxième étage était réservé aux chambres et aux douches, le premier contenait les salles de classe et le rez-de-chaussée accueillait le réfectoire, la bibliothèque et la permanence. Le gymnase se trouvait à l'écart des bâtiments. Nous arrivâmes devant la chambre quelques minutes après. J'ouvris doucement la porte, j'appréhendais de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait rien sur les murs et seuls le lit défait et les quelques affaires dans l'armoire et sur les étagères m'indiquèrent que quelqu'un vivait ici. Mon uniforme était posé proprement sur mon bureau. Je posai mon sac dans un coin, en sortis un plus petit pour y mettre de quoi écrire, refermai la porte et replongeai ma clé dans ma poche avant de partir à la suite de Tora. Nous nous apprêtions à redescendre un étage quand quelqu'un appela mon guide. La personne en question était élancée, fine et souriante. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu ciel. Je commençais à me demander si tous les jeunes hommes d'ici étaient aussi beaux et grands que ceux que je venais de rencontrer.

« Hey, Saga, qu'est-ce tu fais, t'es pas censé garder la permanence ?! »

« Non, c'est Hitsugi qui s'en charge ! »

« J'espère qu'il est pas en train de les traumatiser ou de leur vanter les mérites des piercings, soupira Tora. Bon, tu m'excuses, je dois l'emmener à sa salle de classe, ajouta-t-il en me désignant. »

J'avais l'étrange impression d'être complètement insignifiant face à eux. Saga me fit un sourire radieux et me serra la main. Je me sentis comme un misérable insecte prisonnier de la toile d'une magnifique araignée.

« Je suis Saga, un des pions. »

« Ruki. »

Tora regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir. Il nous pressa un peu et nous descendîmes pour rejoindre une salle de classe. Je suivais les deux surveillants qui discutaient tranquillement. J'espérais ne pas devoir me présenter. Je n'étais pas timide, mais je n'aimais pas parler. Une poignée d'étudiants squattaient dans les couloirs. Tous portaient le même uniforme : chemise blanche ainsi que veste, pantalon et cravate noirs. Tora toqua une fois à une porte et entra rapidement. Personne parmi les deux ou trois élèves présents n'y fit réellement attention. Saga me souhaita bon courage pour ma première journée et me poussa à l'intérieur avec un grand sourire. Le professeur était déjà installé à son bureau et notait des copies. Il releva la tête après un raclement de gorge de la part de Tora.

« Professeur, je vous présente Ruki, le nouvel élève. »

« Enchanté Ruki. Je suis Kaoru, professeur de mathématiques. »

Il avait des cheveux châtains, un visage fin, des lunettes qui lui donnaient un côté sévère mais son regard chocolat était amical. Il m'indiqua une place libre au deuxième rang à côté de la fenêtre. Je m'y rendis sans me presser, posai mon sac sur la table et m'assis avant de perdre mon regard sur le paysage. Les arbres étaient nus, et seuls quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à percer les nuages pour jouer avec les couleurs orangées des feuilles sur le sol. Tora parlait avec Kaoru et je me perdais dans ma contemplation quand quelqu'un entra précipitamment dans la salle en riant. Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir deux jeunes hommes qui plaisantaient ensemble. L'élève le plus proche de moi était mince, ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de blonds et ébouriffés, ses yeux chocolat riaient et il avait un visage de gamin. Il était mignon. Son partenaire était brun aux yeux marron et il me faisait penser à quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta en apercevant Tora et en les regardant tous les deux, je compris à qui il ressemblait.

« Hey, grand frère, qu'est-ce tu fous là ? demanda-t-il. »

« Ben merci, sympa l'accueil… J'accompagnais le nouveau et j'en profitais pour parler avec ton professeur. »

J'arrêtai d'écouter et tournai de nouveau mon regard au dehors. Les nuages qui couvraient le ciel étaient d'un blanc laiteux et cachaient entièrement le bleu habituel. La neige ne tarderait plus à tomber. Je poussai légèrement mon sac pour pouvoir appuyer ma tête sur mes bras. Je regardais devant moi sans pour autant m'y concentrer. Je me demandais où est-ce que j'avais atterri et si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'aller dans un internat parfaitement quelconque. Une sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment et un brouhaha fit son apparition dans la salle de classe. Je fermai les yeux en enfouissant mon visage dans mes bras et m'apprêtais à partir à la dérive de mes pensées quand je sentis quelqu'un tapoter mon épaule. Je relevai la tête et me retrouvai face aux deux jeunes de tout à l'heure, tout souriants.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Nao, lui c'est Hiroto. Mon frère m'a dit que tu venais d'arriver, ça fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes. Tu verras, ici, c'est super et les élèves sont accueillants pour la plupart. Même les profs sont sympas si on les prend en dehors des cours. Il n'y a que le prof de chimie qui me fait un peu peur, par moment on dirait un psychopathe, mais son assistant est cool, quoiqu'on dirait qu'il est toujours un peu out. »

J'étais impressionné par son débit de paroles. Moi qui ne prononçais qu'un mot tous les quarts d'heure, je ne pensais pas possible de parler aussi vite. Son copain pouffait de rire dans son dos.

« Hey Nao, reprends ton souffle un peu, sinon tu vas t'étouffer et le pauvre va être saoulé de paroles ! »

« Hmpf, t'es pas sympa, bouda-t-il. »

Hiroto lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Ruki. »

Il eut un grand sourire et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une seconde sonnerie lui fit faire une grimace avant de partir s'installer. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mes nouveaux camarades de classe. Ils n'étaient que huit, ce qui m'amena à me demander comment ils pouvaient être aussi bruyants en étant si peu nombreux. J'haussai les épaules, tout cela m'importait peu. Je sortis un stylo et mon bloc note puis reportai mon attention sur l'extérieur. Je sentais les regards des autres dans mon dos et j'entendais certains murmures visant à savoir qui j'étais. J'écoutais vaguement ce que disait le professeur et prenais parfois quelques notes. Tout le monde semblait chaleureux et ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était extraordinaire, que c'était sûrement très rare qu'on accueille aussi chaleureusement quelqu'un, rien n'y faisait, je ne ressentais qu'une très, très vague reconnaissance. Le visage toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, je tentai de peindre un sourire sur mes lèvres. Mais j'étais si peu habitué, et je me forçais tellement que mon reflet me renvoya une image d'hypocrisie pure et simple. Je soupirai et me concentrai un peu plus sur le cours. Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentit sur un cri de joie général. Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et rangea ses feuilles dans sa serviette avant de sortir de la salle. Je regardai furtivement les autres élèves pour savoir si je devais m'apprêter à changer de salle, mais tous parlaient tranquillement sans se soucier de rien. J'admirai leur insouciance et leur simplicité à rire. Peut-être n'étais-je pas fait pour ça en fin de compte. J'allais replonger ma tête entre mes bras quand Nao et Hiroto revinrent vers moi.

« Hey Ruki ! Alors, que penses-tu de Kaoru, il est bien, hein ? fit Nao, enthousiaste. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. A dire vrai, je n'en savais rien, je n'y avais pas assez prêté attention pour pouvoir en juger. Et puis, qu'était-ce un bon prof ?

« C'est dommage qu'il enseigne les mathématiques, soupira Hiroto. »

« Ouais, c'est nul, j'aime pas les maths ! renchérit Nao. Et toi ? »

Il m'encourageait du regard à donner mon opinion, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde. Je haussai les épaules.

« Bof. »

Je n'en savais pas plus que sur les professeurs. Tout me semblait insignifiant, mon existence en premier lieu. Il parut satisfait de la réponse et me fit un grand sourire.

« Tu as une belle voix, remarqua Hiroto. »

Je fus pris de court et ne sus comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'on me faisait ce genre de compliment. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai aussitôt. Je finis par souffler un faible merci qui sembla lui faire plaisir. Puis un petit groupe d'élèves les appela et ils repartirent. Je respirai plus facilement. Avec la solitude, au moins, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Le prochain professeur entra rapidement dans la salle et déposa sa sacoche sur le bureau. Je fus rassuré sur un point : il n'était pas plus grand que moi. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs châtain foncé et deux grands yeux d'un marron presque noir. Il paraissait tout aussi jeune que les surveillants, le proviseur et Kaoru. Une question me traversa l'esprit. Fallait-il que j'aille me présenter ? J'eus un instant d'hésitation qu'il brisa lui-même en se dirigeant vers moi.

« Bonjour. J'ai croisé mon collègue dans le couloir, il m'a dit que vous étiez nouveau. Je suis Hyde, professeur d'histoire. »

« Ruki Matsumoto. »

Il me fit un sourire encourageant et repartit s'occuper de ses feuilles de cours. La sonnerie de reprise retentit et tout le monde retourna à sa place. Comme pour le cours précédent, je pris quelques notes sur le sujet mais je n'y prêtai pas beaucoup d'attention. Pourtant, Hyde semblait réellement intéressant. De même que Kaoru, il savait rendre son cours captivant. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Cependant j'étais intimement persuadé que les gens d'ici arriveraient à me faire changer. Peut-être même réussiraient-ils à m'apprendre à sourire franchement. Tandis que je divaguais sur les probabilités plus ou moins réalistes d'amélioration de mon existence, la sonnerie pour annoncer la fin du cours résonna à mes oreilles. Je rangeai tranquillement mes affaires et m'apprêtais à sécher le déjeuner quand Nao et Hiroto vinrent m'en empêcher, accompagnés d'un jeune homme au visage poupin, cheveux châtains, grands yeux sombres et plus petit que moi.

« Voici Yomi, présenta Hiroto. On venait te demander si tu voulais manger avec nous, parce qu'on se disait que tu savais peut-être pas où c'était, tout ça… »

« Merci. »

Ils me sourirent tous les trois avec joie et m'emmenèrent jusqu'au hall. Trois personnes attendaient déjà. Hiroto se précipita vers un jeune homme et se jeta dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Les autres affichèrent un grand sourire moqueur.

« Même pas fichu de se retenir une demi-journée, c'est incroyable, soupira un des deux jeunes inconnus. »

« Laisse donc mon colocataire assouvir ses passions, intervint l'autre. Ça l'empêche de faire des rêves érotiques, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. »

« Hey, c'est même pas vrai ! protesta Hiroto. »

« Dites, vous ne nous présentez pas votre nouvel ami ? demanda son petit ami pour calmer le jeu. »

« Mais si ! s'enthousiasma Nao. Je vous présente Ruki, il vient d'arriver, alors on s'est proposé pour l'emmener au réfectoire ! Ruki, je te présente Sakito, comme tu as pu remarquer, il sort avec Hiroto. Lui, c'est Toshiya, c'est le colocataire d'Hiroto, il est en deuxième année avec Sakito et avec Miyavi que voici. »

Je les saluai d'un signe de tête tout en les observant à la dérobée. Toshiya était grand et mince. Il avait des cheveux courts châtains, une bouille de gamin et de grands yeux noirs. Il paraissait gentil. Miyavi était aussi mince mais un peu plus grand, avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns et des yeux gris, un piercing à la lèvre inférieure et un anneau dans le nez. Il m'apparaissait charmant et rêveur. Sakito, quant à lui, avait des cheveux courts noirs et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Il semblait timide mais agréable.

« Tiens, au fait, il est où le warumono ? demanda Yomi. »

« Il a décidé qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui comme on avait pas littérature, répondit Toshiya. »

« Ca m'étonne même pas de lui, bougonna Nao. »

« Et Keiyu est absent, tu sais ce qu'il a ? demanda Hiroto à Miyavi. »

« Il a été malade tout le week-end alors sa mère a voulu le garder aujourd'hui pour être sûr qu'il soit remis. Il sera là demain normalement, répondit-il. Et Kai, Reita et mon frère ne viendront pas non plus, ils ont un truc de prévu ce midi, renchérit-il. »

« Ils nous lâchent tous le jour où un nouveau arrive, quel malheur ! ironisa Yomi. »

Plus je les écoutais parler, et moins je me repérais dans ce qu'ils disaient. J'avais juste mémorisé leur nom qu'il y en avait déjà plein d'autres. Je n'étais pas du tout habitué à tant de monde. Sakito sembla sentir mon trouble – impossible qu'il l'ait vu puisque mon visage était fermé à toute expression.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on te les présentera au fur et à mesure, dit-il. C'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'ils ne puissent pas venir. »

J'acquiesçai d'un vague mouvement de tête et ils m'entraînèrent au réfectoire. C'était une pièce dont la grandeur dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à présent. J'avais toujours vécu dans de petits espaces comparés à cette salle. Des groupes d'élèves mangeaient joyeusement, des personnes que je devinais comme étant des professeurs déjeunaient tranquillement à l'écart des étudiants et nous nous arrêtâmes derrière une dizaine d'étudiants qui attendait de se faire servir. A ma droite se trouvaient de grandes fenêtres donnant sur une sorte de cour. Une petite fontaine trônait en son centre et des parterres de fleurs l'entouraient. Plus j'en découvrais sur cet endroit, et plus je tombais sous son charme, même si je ne m'en rendais pas réellement compte à ce moment-là.

« Aujourd'hui, nous mangeons à l'intérieur, mais ça nous arrive également de manger dans le parc. Seulement, en ce moment, il fait trop froid, m'expliqua Yomi. »

Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais entendu et retournai à ma contemplation de la cour. Mes nouveaux camarades papotaient entre eux mais je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur leur conversation. Et je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir réellement envie. Je me sentais décalé dans toute cette bonne humeur. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir tant de joie, ni d'entendre tant de plaisanteries, et je me sentais mal à l'aise. C'était comme si une voix au fond de moi me disait que je n'étais pas à ma place. Une main sur mon poignet me tira de mes pensées. J'étais stupéfait que quelqu'un m'attrape ainsi. Il s'agissait de Nao qui m'emmenait à sa suite pour avancer dans la file. Je pensai à peine à me défaire de cette emprise qu'il me lâchait déjà.

« Au fait Miya, t'as des nouvelles de Shinya ? demanda Toshiya. »

« J'ai reçu un texto à l'intercours, il va essayer de venir ce soir, chuchota-t-il. »

« Dis-lui de faire attention, j'ai entendu dire qu'Hitsugi s'amusait à traîner dans le parc le soir pour traumatiser les pauvres élèves que nous sommes, souffla Yomi. »

« Hitsugi me fait pas peur, intervint Nao. Mon frère m'a dit que c'est un genre qu'il se donne, mais qu'au fond, il est sympa. »

« Puis, je vois pas en quoi il devrait nous faire peur, c'est pas ses piercings et ses cheveux rouges qui vont me foutre la trouille ! renchérit Hiroto. Et puis si les cheveux rouges devaient faire peur, le prof de sport aussi. »

« Die me fait trop rire, je vois pas en quoi il fout les chocottes, fit Nao. »

« C'est parce que vous l'avez jamais vu en colère, dit Yomi. L'an passé, un élève a eu le malheur de l'énerver, je peux vous dire qu'on osait plus bouger après. »

« Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Nao. »

« Bah, je l'avais déjà l'an passé, répondit bêtement Yomi. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié que t'étais redoublant ! »

C'était étrange. Je ne me lassais pas de les écouter même si je n'y comprenais rien, même si je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. J'avais vécu jusque là dans un silence que je pensais sans fin. Et d'un seul coup, je me retrouvais parmi une joyeuse bande qui piaillait gaiement. Je me demandais comment les choses évolueraient pour moi s'il me prenait la folie de rester avec eux. Nous atteignîmes rapidement le comptoir où chacun prit une assiette et déposa sa carte sur un petit promontoire. Je les imitai, toujours aussi perplexe face à cette technologie. Je prononçai alors ma première phrase de la journée.

« Comment ça marche ? »

Toshiya et Miyavi, qui se trouvaient à côté de moi, furent surpris de m'entendre parler mais eurent bientôt un grand sourire.

« On n'en sait absolument rien, répondit Miyavi. Il parait que dans le plastique, il y a une pellicule métallique qui permet de savoir combien de repas il te reste. »

« Il comptabilise les repas pour être sûr qu'on ne vienne pas en prendre plusieurs fois. Ta carte contient juste assez de repas pour tenir toute une année, expliqua Toshiya. »

« Ok. »

Nous rejoignîmes les autres qui étaient en train de s'installer à une table quelques pas plus loin. Tous riaient énormément, essayant de me faire entrer dans la conversation, me demandant mon avis sur toute sorte de chose. Je répondais rarement et par monosyllabe. Mais ça semblait leur suffire à voir les sourires qui s'étalaient sur leur visage. Cet environnement m'en rappelait un autre et je me surpris à ressentir un pincement au cœur. Vraiment, je me demandais ce que j'allais devenir parmi eux. Une fois le repas fini, il nous restait encore une heure à écouler. J'allais les laisser en plan pour me promener seul dans le parc mais Miyavi me retint gentiment en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Hey beau gosse, lâche-nous pas compagnie aussi rapidement ! »

J'étais surpris et paralysé. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais répondre à une telle phrase. De plus, je n'étais pas préparé à ce que quelqu'un, encore moins une personne rencontrée une heure auparavant, ait un geste aussi familier envers moi. J'avais, comme le matin même, une subite envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Une flopée de souvenirs qui n'étaient absolument pas les bienvenus me revint en mémoire et je fus pris d'un horrible sentiment de malaise. Je me dégageai de son étreinte le plus doucement possible et me reculai d'un pas. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi et je sentais qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

« Pardon. Je supporte mal les contacts. »

Je baissai la tête vers le sol, gêné. Je remarquai cependant le petit sourire contrit de Miyavi. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il n'y était pour rien. Je fis un petit geste de la main pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Malgré tout, l'ambiance restait lourde. C'est Toshiya qui nous sortit de ce silence pesant.

« Vous avez quoi comme cours cet aprèm déjà ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Nao, Hiroto et Yomi. »

De mon côté, je ne pouvais décemment pas répondre puisque je n'avais aucune idée de mon emploi du temps. Et je préférais me faire discret, qu'ils oublient ma présence un minimum. Cela ne m'empêcha cependant pas d'écouter la réponse avec soin.

« Bah, tu sais bien que si tu n'as pas sport avec nous, c'est qu'on a arts, répondit Nao. C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas musique d'ailleurs, je suis nul en dessin… »

« Ouais, mais bon, on sait jamais avec Shou, il trouve toujours des bons sujets qui nous pousse à nous surpasser ! sourit Hiroto. »

« Tiens, en parlant de Shou, je te conseille d'aller te présenter en arrivant, me souffla Yomi. »

« Hm. »

Devant mon peu d'enthousiasme, ils se mirent tous à rire. Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi, mais je préférai laisser couler. Ils recommencèrent ensuite à parler de tout et de rien en se dirigeant doucement vers une salle du rez-de-chaussée. Des tables et des chaises étaient installées en son centre, deux canapés se tenaient dans le coin gauche, un petit comptoir et des tabourets trônaient sur la droite, le mur à l'opposé de la porte contenait une énorme fenêtre et enfin un petit frigo remplissait l'endroit d'un fond sonore discret.

« C'est notre petit endroit à nous, expliqua Toshiya. C'est Aoi, le frère de Miya, qui a réussi à l'obtenir. Depuis, on squatte ici la plupart des midis. Je me demande encore comme il a fait son coup… »

« Bah, c'est un élève studieux, il a des bonnes notes, il est calme et super mignon, ça aide à obtenir une salle auprès du proviseur, fit une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue. »

Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à un jeune homme élancé et au sourire resplendissant. Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire qui réchauffait le cœur. C'était une impression bizarre que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des années et ça me chamboulait. Je secouai discrètement la tête pour en ôter les souvenirs de _Lui_ qui commençaient à s'installer doucement mais sûrement depuis le midi même. Le nouveau venu saluait tout le monde gaiement. Il était brun et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse.

« Yo, Kai ! s'exclama Miyavi en lui donnant une accolade. Tiens, t'es tout seul ? »

« Crétin, apprends à regarder autour de toi ! »

En effet, dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une autre personne. Grande, mince, ténébreuse. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres, ses cheveux noirs dont quelques mèches étaient tressées tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules et ses yeux gris perle lançaient un regard amusé à Miyavi.

« Hey, je te connais pas toi ! s'étonna Kai en me regardant. »

De nouveau, tous les regards convergèrent sur moi et j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas me précipiter vers la fenêtre pour m'enfuir. Sakito me sauva une nouvelle fois de l'embarras et je l'en remerciai intérieurement.

« Il s'appelle Ruki, il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il vient d'arriver dans la classe de Nao, Hiroto et Yomi. »

« Ravi, je suis Kai. Et lui, c'est Aoi. On est en troisième année ici. »

« Ils sont ensembles, précisa Yomi. »

« Kai est le colocataire de Sakito et Aoi est le frère de Miyavi, ajouta Nao. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour mieux les observer. En effet, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Et le piercing noir à la lèvre inférieure n'était pas leur seul point commun. J'essayai, tout en gravant leur visage dans ma mémoire, de ranger toutes les informations reçues en si peu de temps.

« C'était pas fait exprès, précisa Miyavi en remarquant mon regard fixe sur leur piercing. »

J'haussai les épaules. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient après tout. Et puis, ça ne m'intéressait guère plus que ça.

« Il parle vraiment très peu, approuva Aoi. »

« C'est dommage parce qu'il a vraiment une belle voix, intervint Hiroto. »

« J'ai hâte de l'entendre chanter, déclara Nao tout sourire. J'espère que le temps passera vite jusque mercredi ! »

« Tu sais jouer d'un instrument ? me demanda alors Kai. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et, voyant qu'il allait me harceler de questions si je ne me décidais pas à dire quelque chose, je le devançai.

« Piano, batterie, guitare. »

J'omis de dire que j'avais également quelques bases pour d'autres instruments. J'avais déjà prononcé plus de mots en une matinée avec eux qu'en une journée chez mes parents. Un silence fit son apparition dans la salle. Je me demandais pourquoi ils me regardaient tous sans réagir mais je n'ouvris pas la bouche pour autant. Aoi fut le plus prompt à revenir à la réalité.

« Et ben, quelle voix ! »

« Quel artiste ! s'extasia Kai. Et tu sais dessiner aussi ? »

J'opinai du chef. Je me débrouillais mieux avec un crayon de bois ou avec des pinceaux et de l'encre mais, ne voulant pas m'éterniser sur le sujet, je ne dis rien de plus. Kai se mordillait la lèvre tout en semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Je m'interrogeais intérieurement sur les effets de mes gestes et de mes paroles sur eux. Qu'est-ce que mon hochement de tête avait bien pu provoquer chez lui pour arriver à ce genre de réaction ? Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps pour avoir une réponse puisqu'il reporta son regard vers moi. Une petite lueur d'espoir brillait au fond de ses yeux.

« Tu pourrais me dessiner quelque chose ? demanda-t-il timidement. »

Je basculai légèrement ma tête sur le côté. Devais-je répondre oui ou non ? Dessiner pour lui n'était peut-être pas si mal, ça m'occuperait un peu et ils ne me poseraient plus de question. Mais d'un autre côté, tout dépendait de ce qu'il me demandait de dessiner. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander mais il me devança.

« Rien de bien compliqué, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vois, d'ici, on aperçoit le parc avec un morceau du pont, l'eau, les arbres… Tu pourrais me le dessiner ? »

Je jetai un œil à l'extérieur et observai le paysage qu'il me montrait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de compliqué, ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème. Alors, sans répondre, je posai mon sac sur une table, sortis mon crayon et mon bloc et me plaçai sur l'appui de fenêtre pour avoir une meilleure vue. La luminosité était sublime et je me pris à apprécier de restituer ce décor sur ma feuille. Après un instant de flottement, les autres avaient fini par s'installer sur les canapés et parlaient tranquillement. J'appréciais vraiment cette ambiance, j'avais l'impression d'être retourné quelques années en arrière. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, je rangeai mon crayon. Kai se tourna vivement vers moi et je lui tendis mon dessin. Il ouvrit de grands yeux tout ronds et poussa un soupir émerveillé.

« C'est magnifique. On pourrait presque voir les feuilles voler au gré du vent, les miroitements et le courant de l'eau. On entendrait presque les clapotis des vaguelettes et les craquements du bois du pont. C'est resplendissant de réalisme ! »

Il fit passer la feuille parmi les personnes présentes pendant que je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac. Des exclamations admiratives fusaient dans la salle et je sentais un regard insistant sur moi. Je me sentais mal et j'avais vraiment envie de me retrouver seul un petit moment pour faire le vide. Ne penser à rien et juste apprécier la solitude dans laquelle j'avais l'habitude de vivre. Aoi se leva pour rendre la feuille à Kai et en profita pour lui poser un baiser sur la tempe. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

« Tu as vraiment du talent, c'est prodigieux. »

« Merci, dis-je simplement. »

« Dis Ruki, pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? demanda Nao qui me fixait depuis un moment. »

Je haussai les épaules, récupérai mon sac et sortis de la salle avec un vague signe de la main. Personne ne chercha à me rattraper et je soupirai de soulagement. J'enfonçai profondément mes mains dans mes poches et marchai doucement dans les couloirs. L'envie soudaine d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour lire tout l'après-midi me prit aux tripes et je dus lutter contre moi-même pour y résister. Tout à mon débat intérieur, je ne remarquai pas la personne arrivant d'en face et je me retrouvai assis sur le sol. Je relevai la tête et aperçus Tora qui me fixait avec inquiétude. Je me mis sur mes pieds en m'excusant. Il me sourit gentiment.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais dû faire attention. Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi en fait. Le proviseur m'envoie te dire qu'il est désolé d'avoir oublié de te donner ton emploi du temps ainsi que le plan. Donc voici les polycopiés, ce sera plus simple pour toi maintenant. »

Je le remerciai tout en rangeant soigneusement les feuilles dans mon sac. Puis je le saluai et repartis sans un mot. J'avais encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Je consultai ma montre et me rendis compte qu'il ne me restait plus que treize minutes avant le début du prochain cours. J'examinai mon plan, préalablement ressorti, pour repérer le positionnement de la salle et partir à sa recherche. Je montai les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage d'un pas lent, traversai le long couloir, pour finalement arriver devant une grande salle ouverte. D'un côté, des chevalets et des tables recouvertes de pinceaux, de pots de peintures et de feuilles, de l'autre des petits tabourets et divers instruments : plusieurs guitares ou basses dans leur housse, une harpe posée non loin, quelques flûtes, clarinettes et autres instruments à vent sur une table, un piano dans un coin, une batterie dans un autre et bien d'autres encore. J'étais éberlué de trouver tout ça dans cette salle en sachant que l'établissement ne contenait qu'une trentaine d'élèves en tout. Le professeur se tenait devant son bureau et semblait concentré sur son travail. Je n'osais pas entrer de peur de le déranger mais il sembla sentir ma présence et releva la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Il avait de grands yeux noirs aux reflets violets, des cheveux châtain clair et un corps svelte.

« Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il. »

« Ruki Matsumoto. »

« Oh, pardonnez-moi, vous êtes le nouvel arrivant ! s'exclama-t-il en me faisant signe d'approcher. Je suis Shou, professeur d'arts comme vous devez vous en douter. Vous avez déjà dû subir tout un tas de questions, alors j'irai droit au but, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Savez-vous jouer d'un instrument ? »

« Plusieurs, acquiesçai-je. Piano, batterie et guitare. »

« Bien, c'est très bien, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Avez-vous déjà chanté dans une chorale ? »

Je déniai de la tête. Je n'aimais pas plus chanter que parler. La seule activité que j'aimais faire et dans laquelle j'avais besoin de ma voix était le théâtre. Néanmoins, cela faisait bon nombre d'années que je n'en avais pas fait. Shou sembla un poil déçu mais reprit bien vite son sourire chaleureux.

« D'accord. Avez-vous déjà suivi des cours de dessin ? »

Cette fois-ci, j'acquiesçai.

« Avec un professeur particulier, précisai-je. »

« Intéressant. Que vous a-t-il appris ? »

« Beaucoup de choses. Mais j'ai plus de disposition à l'encre ou au crayon de bois. »

« Parfait, je verrai ça en temps voulu, fit-il en regardant sa montre. Il nous reste moins de six minutes avant le début du cours, mais j'aimerais que vous me jouiez un morceau. Vous avez le choix de l'instrument. »

J'hésitai un instant puis me décidai à aller prendre une guitare sèche sur un socle. Je m'installai ensuite sur un des petits tabourets et accordai rapidement l'instrument. Ceci fait, je me mis à jouer un air que j'avais composé en pensant à _Lui_ il y a quelques années. J'avais essayé d'y mettre de la tristesse, mais je n'avais réussi qu'à me frustrer. Mes parents ne l'aimaient pas, ils la trouvaient dérangeante. Trop de frustration certainement. Elle ne durait pas bien longtemps, je me lassais vite. Shou me regardait, semblant un peu abasourdi.

« Cette mélodie est de vous ? demanda-t-il. »

« Hm. »

« Elle est… unique, je dirais. Je n'avais jamais entendu une chanson aussi… Je ne trouve pas mon mot. »

« Frustrante ? tentai-je. »

« Un peu. Mais, il y a quelque chose d'autre, de plus fort. Une sorte de douleur. »

J'affichai alors ma première expression depuis des mois : j'haussai un sourcil. Je n'avais certes pas souvent joué cette _chose_ devant beaucoup de monde, mais personne n'avait jamais perçu de la douleur. J'étais étonné que ce soit mon nouveau professeur d'arts qui la sente.

« Oui, je pense que c'est ça. Une souffrance enfouie au fond d'une âme torturée. »

Il s'arrêta en voyant les autres élèves entrer. Je reposai la guitare et allai me glisser dans un coin en attendant. Je ne pouvais nier que j'avais souffert en composant cette musique, tout se mélangeait entre chagrin, solitude et indifférence forcée. A cette époque, je devais feindre mon détachement, mais au fur et à mesure il avait pris le dessus pour finir par effacer ce que j'étais. Je m'appuyai sur le mur et fermai les yeux pour faire le vide. J'avais peur de ce qui m'arrivait. Depuis le matin même, j'avais ressenti plus de choses qu'en plusieurs mois, j'avais prononcé plus de phrases qu'en plusieurs jours et j'avais peur comme je n'avais plus eu peur depuis des années. Je voulais à la fois me laisser vivre et garder cette indifférence dans laquelle j'étais plongé et qui me protégeait du monde extérieur. J'étais tiraillé entre ces deux options mais, au fond, je savais déjà que j'allais tout changer pour tout recommencer.

-

**A suivre...**

-

**Déclaration de fin :** Voilà. Je me suis enfin décidée à la poster. J'espère qu'elle plaira à au moins quelques personnes.


	2. Adaptation

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Remerciement spécial** à mon alpha-lecteur, qui m'aide à relire et qui est également mon co-auteur dans tous les bonus qui entourent cette histoire. Je les posterai peut-être un jour.

**Remerciement** également à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires pour le précédent chapitre =)

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

II – Adaptation.

-

Nao, Hiroto et Yomi m'observaient du coin de l'œil pendant que je méditais sur ma peur irrationnelle du changement. Shou avait décidé que ce serait peinture et je préparais mon encre en essayant d'ignorer leurs regards. Le sujet avait été donné mais je n'avais pas écouté. Je m'en foutais un peu pour être franc. J'avais pris place dans un coin, devant un chevalet, dos à la salle. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris ma panoplie de pinceaux et d'encres offerte par mon maître. Les pinceaux d'ici étaient soit trop rêches, soit trop souples. Je finis par en prendre un au hasard et me lançai. La toile buvait un peu trop rapidement l'encre mais le rendu n'était pas moche pour autant. Je commençai par dessiner deux enfants jouant au bord d'une rivière. Les bambous pliant sous la brise, les gouttelettes d'eau soulevées par leurs pas, leurs rires résonnant dans l'air pour plus de réalisme. Puis un poisson sautant dans un coin, un oiseau survolant la scène et une grenouille coassant sur un rocher pour fignoler un peu. Shou surveillait le travail de ses élèves, mais ne venait jamais vers moi. J'en étais soulagé, plus personne ne faisait attention à moi, comme si je n'existais pas. Comme avant. Quand je jugeai mon dessin terminé, il restait encore une heure. Je pris une autre toile et me remis à peindre. Une balançoire isolée, un enfant solitaire se balançant doucement, la pluie lui tombant sur les épaules pour une atmosphère plus triste et poignante. Un grand saule sur la droite du portique, ses feuilles s'envolant au gré du vent pour donner un peu de vie à la scène. Un chaton observant chaque mouvement, des fleurs fanées et des flaques de boue pour parachever le travail. Et dans un coin, à gauche, une tombe. Je fermai les yeux, secouai la tête et rangeai l'encre. Je nettoyai rapidement les pinceaux avec un peu d'eau et un chiffon qui traînait là et lançai un regard à la pièce. Tous les élèves étaient concentrés sur leur travail et Shou me fixait. Je tournai le regard vers la porte avant de revenir vers lui. Il me fit un sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je le remerciai d'un geste de la main, attrapai mon sac et filai hors de la salle juste après l'avoir vu se diriger vers mes dessins. J'inspirai un grand coup, mis mon sac en bandoulière, mes mains dans mes poches et traversai le couloir pour monter. Je manquai de tomber dans les escaliers en bousculant quelqu'un. Je relevai la tête pour m'excuser et tombai face à Kai qui me souriait doucement. Il était suivi d'un autre jeune homme. Il portait un bandeau sur le nez, ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage ou rebiquaient sur le dessus de sa tête et ses yeux bleu gris étaient rieurs.

« Hey, je t'ai jamais vu ici, s'exclama-t-il. »

« C'est Ruki, le nouvel élève de première année dont on a parlé, expliqua Kai. »

Il eut l'air de réfléchir puis sa figure s'éclaira. Pour ma part, je me demandais où était Aoi.

« Moi, c'est Reita, ravi de te rencontrer ! »

Je hochai simplement la tête et son camarade l'entraîna à sa suite après m'avoir salué chaleureusement, disant espérer me revoir le lendemain.

« Au fait, j'adore tes fringues, ajouta Reita juste avant de partir à son tour. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma tenue : un baggy noir, un t-shirt à manches longues noir également, et un sweater sans manche et avec capuche bordeaux foncé. J'haussai les épaules avant de finalement monter au deuxième pour rejoindre ma chambre. J'ouvris doucement la porte, ne voulant pas gêner mon colocataire au cas où il s'y trouverait. Mais la pièce était vide. Je soupirai, lançai mon sac sur mon lit et allai m'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre, plongeant mon regard vers le petit parc que j'avais la chance d'apercevoir. J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre, formant de la buée à chaque respiration. Etait-il au courant que j'allais occuper sa chambre ? Etait-il aussi beau que les quatorze personnes que je venais de rencontrer ? Etait-il aussi expansif ? Comment allait-il m'accueillir ? Je poussai derechef un profond soupir. Je ramenai mes genoux contre mon torse et appuyai mon front dessus. Ça ne servait à rien de se pourrir l'esprit de questions. Je verrais bien. Je finis par me redresser, ouvris mon sac pour y récupérer un de mes livres et m'installai dans un coin de mon lit. J'aimais me plonger dans ces univers si loin de ce monde, ces histoires qui me faisaient vivre milles aventures. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ouverture de la porte suivie d'un soupir me fit relever la tête et je découvris enfin mon nouveau colocataire. Sa chevelure désordonnée brune, sa peau diaphane, son corps mince, sa musculature tout en finesse dissimulée sous l'uniforme… Tout en lui me frappait de beauté. Il ne devait pas être plus grand que moi mais nettement mieux bâti. Il envoya sa cravate et son sac sur son lit en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis se tourna finalement vers moi. La surprise déforma ses traits si fins et si beaux avant qu'il ne se compose un grand sourire chaleureux en me tendant la main. Mais c'était trop tard, j'avais _vu_. Ses grands yeux d'un noir d'encre à la fois si vides et si tristes avaient réussi à faire battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. J'avais la désagréable impression de m'être vu dans un miroir. Le néant et la dévastation que son regard reflétait étaient semblables aux miens. Mais sa beauté n'en était pas amoindrie, pour autant que je puisse en juger. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment je pouvais juger de la beauté d'une personne alors que je n'en avais aucune notion. La subjectivité devait certainement m'y autoriser. Si on exceptait son regard indifférent, il _Lui_ ressemblait énormément. Mon colocataire toussa légèrement et je détournai mon regard fixe de son visage à sa main levée que je serrai doucement. Sa peau était douce et chaude sous mes doigts, c'était agréable.

« Je suis Kyo Nishimura, tu dois être le nouveau ? »

Sa voix était grave mais douce, semblant timide. C'était étrange.

« Hm. Ruki Matsumoto. »

« J'espère qu'on pourra s'entendre et que la déco simpliste ne te dérange pas. »

« Absolument pas ! »

Peut-être avais-je répondu trop précipitamment, quoiqu'il en soit, un drôle d'éclat brilla dans ses yeux. Il récupéra sa main et le vide qui en résulta sembla brûler mes doigts. Je serrai le poing en me ressaisissant et me rassis dos contre le mur, livre en main.

« 'La maison du sommeil', je connais pas, ça parle de quoi ? demanda Kyo en se penchant vers moi pour lire la couverture du livre. »

Pour ne pas avoir à lui expliquer, je lui tendis le roman.

« Hey, pas de triche, sourit-il en s'installant à mes côtés, si j'avais voulu lire le résumé, je l'aurais fait sans te le demander. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui. Son enthousiasme me paraissait démesuré pour la requête qu'il faisait. Savoir l'histoire de mon livre était-ce réellement ce qui l'intéressait ou voulait-il juste faire connaissance ? En tous les cas, il me forçait à parler et ça ne me plaisait pas.

« De sommeil, répondis-je alors simplement. »

Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire puis partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Cela n'alluma pourtant nulle flamme de vie dans ses yeux décidément trop vides. Son regard montrait un être rongé par la souffrance et la tristesse. Son corps n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle qui vivait sans son âme. Ressemblais-je également à une coquille vide ? Je baissai les yeux vers mes genoux ramenés contre moi. C'était inexplicablement douloureux de le voir ainsi et je me mis à lui expliquer d'une voix atone, les yeux dans le vague, blasé.

« C'est l'histoire de plusieurs personnages : Sarah, Robert, Veronica, Terry et Gregory. Ils se sont tous croisés à Ashdown, une ancienne résidence universitaire. Seulement, l'université est maintenant transformée en clinique où le docteur Dudden fait des expériences plutôt monstrueuses sur les troubles du sommeil. »

Je n'avais plus réellement conscience de ce qu'il se passait. En quelques mots, je m'étais plongé dans mon monde et plus rien d'autre ne comptait que l'histoire de mon livre.

« Et ils vont tous se retrouver un peu par hasard, à Ashdown ou non si je ne me trompe pas. Le livre est composé de plusieurs parties divisées en plusieurs chapitres ; les chapitres pairs nous expliquent le présent et les chapitres impairs le passé. C'est écrit de façon très fluide, et ça s'enchaîne vraiment très bien, c'est surprenant. Chaque personnage est attachant à sa manière mais énervant également. Jonathan Coe, l'auteur, a fait un véritable travail de titan pour faire ressortir chaque personnalité différente avec ses qualités et ses défauts. »

Je me tus finalement et la présence de Kyo me revint brusquement en mémoire. Je me resserrai légèrement sur moi-même, il devait être le premier depuis des années à avoir entendu autant de mots à la suite venant de ma part. J'espérais juste qu'il ne s'en vanterait pas. C'était extrêmement rare que je parle ainsi. D'une part, parce que je n'avais personne en qui j'avais assez confiance pour me livrer. Et d'autre part, qui aurait pu prendre la peine d'écouter ou d'interroger quelqu'un de 'muet' ? Je n'aimais de toute façon pas utiliser ma voix, ni pour expliquer quelque chose ni pour donner mon avis sur quoi que ce soit. Mais j'avais l'impression que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour essayer de raviver une flamme dans le noir des yeux de Kyo.

« Ca a l'air génial ! s'exclama-t-il en feuilletant un peu. Tu me le prêteras quand tu l'auras terminé ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et il me le rendit.

« J'ai hâte ! Bon, il ne doit plus y avoir trop de monde aux douches, je vais y aller maintenant. Tu sais où elles se trouvent ? »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Quand tu sors de la chambre, tu prends à gauche, tu longes le couloir jusqu'au niveau des escaliers et sur ta droite, il y a une porte avec écrit dessus 'salle de bain'. Y a des casiers avec le numéro de chambre au fond de la salle, on doit partager le même avec son coloc'. C'est le bordel là, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais ranger un peu pour que tu puisses avoir ton propre espace de rangement. »

« Merci. »

Il me fit un sourire, récupéra quelques habits, sa serviette et se sauva. Je me redressai lentement et me remis debout. Je pris ma longue écharpe noire, m'emmitouflai dedans et sortis à mon tour. J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches, pris à droite et longeai le couloir jusqu'à retrouver les escaliers par lesquels j'étais monté, je ne tenais pas à croiser les gens sortant de leur douche à demi dévêtus. Je descendis calmement et me rendis dans le parc devant le bâtiment. Chacun de mes pas faisait danser les feuilles et j'avais l'impression de fouler un sol sacré. Bientôt, quelques petits flocons blancs se joignirent aux couleurs chaudes et ce fut comme des milliers de petites étincelles qui brillaient tout autour de moi. Je pris mon temps, laissant la neige recouvrir la flore avec grâce. J'allai jusqu'au pont et m'appuyai sur la balustrade, regardant l'eau s'écouler tranquillement dans son lit. C'était un magnifique endroit, calme et serein. Je profitai plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes à rester immobile. J'étais sur le point de me remettre en mouvement quand je sentis quelque chose taper mon pied. Je baissai la tête et découvris une petite boule de poils gris beige qui semblait perdue. Je m'accroupis et tendis doucement la main. La petite bête fit deux petits bonds jusqu'à moi. Je la pris avec délicatesse dans mes mains. Elle était tellement petite qu'elle tenait entièrement dans une seule. Il s'agissait d'un bébé lapin. Je défis un tour de mon écharpe et le couvris un peu. J'eus un très faible sourire en caressant sa petite tête. Il était doux et mignon. Je retournai sous le couvert des arbres et trouvai un petit tronçon de bois sur lequel je m'assis. Je posai mon nouvel ami sur mes jambes et il se roula en boule.

« Tu vas voir, murmurai-je en le caressant délicatement, je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Il remua les oreilles comme un signe d'accord. J'entendis alors des pas s'approcher. Je relevai doucement la tête pour apercevoir Tora qui arrivait calmement, les mains dans les poches. Ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de petites particules blanches et il était emmitouflé dans une veste chaude.

« Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid à rester assis ici, souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant devant moi. »

J'acquiesçai. Je n'avais pas envie de lutter ni de lui expliquer que je ne ressentais pas le froid. Je repris mon petit lapin entre mes mains et me remis debout. Tora eut un sourire en voyant mon nouveau compagnon.

« Il est mignon. »

J'hochai la tête, les yeux fixés sur la petite boule de poils qui reniflait l'air froid avec intérêt.

« Tu lui as choisi un nom ? demanda le surveillant. »

Je relevai le visage vers lui en faisant signe que non. Il eut de nouveau un sourire en se mettant à avancer vers le bâtiment. Je le suivis tranquillement en caressant mon nouvel ami.

« Il faudra lui en trouver un, si tu veux le garder, déclara Tora. »

« On fait comment ? »

« Pour trouver un nom ? Eh bien… Tu regardes ce qui te marque le plus chez lui, ce qui t'attire ou te touche. »

Il laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre la parole.

« T'as pas trop froid, d'être sorti comme ça ? »

Je déniai de la tête en réfléchissant à un nom, essayant de ne pas me faire distancer par ses grands pas. Avec les gros flocons qui tombaient à présent, je n'aurais certainement pas été capable de retrouver le bâtiment. Peut-être remarqua-t-il que j'avais du mal à suivre, quoiqu'il en soit, il ralentit un peu pour rester à ma hauteur. Puis il tendit doucement les doigts vers le lapin blotti dans mes mains.

« Je peux ? demanda-t-il. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux puis lui tendis tendrement. Tora me remercia d'un sourire, avant de caresser doucement le petit animal. Il trembla un peu, avant de se laisser faire. Le surveillant finit par récupérer ses doigts et les remit dans sa poche.

« Il est super doux, tu as de la chance. »

« J'ai le droit de le garder ? lui demandai-je tout bas en resserrant la petite bête contre moi. »

Je ne savais pas s'il pouvait m'entendre ainsi mais je supportais mieux murmurer que parler à voix haute.

« Officiellement, je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais personne ne dira rien si tu l'installes avec toi. D'autres élèves ont des animaux, et personne ne leur a retiré pour le moment. »

Je regardai avec une espèce de soulagement mon lapin, continuant de chercher un nom qui lui irait. Seulement, rien ne me venait et moins je trouvais, plus j'avais une boule dans la gorge. Etais-je si inhumain que je n'arrivais même pas à nommer un compagnon d'infortune ? Je relevai la tête vers Tora. Peut-être pourrait-il m'aider ? Il semblait plus ancré dans la réalité que moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de parler de nouveau.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à lui trouver un nom ? »

« Bien sûr, sourit-il. Voyons… Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé quand tu l'as pris contre toi ? »

« Petit, doux et mignon. »

« Il faut quelque chose qui regroupe tout ça, expliqua-t-il. Laisse-moi réfléchir… »

La neige nous empêchait d'avancer trop vite et faisait craquer nos pas. J'aimais beaucoup voir les flocons planer autour de ma tête, portés par le vent. J'avais toujours eu l'impression de pouvoir toucher la liberté du bout des doigts. Malheureusement, je ne fis plus assez attention à l'endroit où je posais mes pieds et je trébuchai. Je me retins de justesse au manteau de Tora, m'agrippant à lui fermement. Mon petit lapin avait eu l'intelligence de sauter sur mon épaule et je fus soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas tombé. Tora passa un bras délicat autour de moi pour me retenir. Ce contact ne me stressa pas autant que ce midi mais je me sentis tout aussi mal à l'aise. Ça me faisait bien trop penser à _Lui_. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me focaliser sur le passé, mais je n'arrivais pas à en faire le deuil.

« Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

J'hochai la tête.

« Désolé, soufflai-je en me redressant. »

Tora hésita un bon moment avant de reculer son bras, me rendant ma liberté.

« Il est toujours là, ton choupi lapin ? »

Il l'aperçut alors sur mon épaule et lui donna une caresse. Je tournai la tête vers Tora et pris mon nouveau compagnon dans mes mains en l'observant attentivement.

« Choupi, murmurai-je en posant un doigt sur le bout de son nez. Il est content, constatai-je avec un très léger sourire en le voyant remuer les oreilles et les moustaches. »

Tora sourit à son tour.

« C'est cool si ça lui plaît, dit-il en reprenant la route. Et toi, ça te convient ? »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement en le suivant, Choupi confortablement installé dans mes bras. Nous finîmes tout de même par arriver devant le grand bâtiment. La neige se déchaîna sur nous, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'arbres pour la calmer. J'eus alors plus de mal à avancer, étant un peu trop léger pour la force du vent. Tora dut remarquer ma difficulté et il prit ma main pour m'aider. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et serrai sa main pour qu'il ait une meilleure prise. Sa peau était chaude et mes doigts glacés semblèrent brûler puis fondre à son contact. Bientôt, nous atteignîmes le hall d'entrée, les joues rouges et le souffle un peu court.

« Merci, soufflai-je en récupérant mes doigts. »

Je les passai dans mes cheveux, faisant voleter des dizaines de flocons.

« Au fait, tu n'es pas venu manger ? demanda soudainement le surveillant. »

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté. Devais-je répondre la vérité ? Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

« C'est pas trop grave, assura-t-il. Mais j'espère que tu viendras aux autres. »

Je fis un bref signe de tête pour affirmer que je serais là aux prochains repas. Rien n'était moins sûr, mais il avait été gentil et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Rassuré, il sourit.

« Passe une bonne soirée dans ce cas. Et occupe-toi bien de Choupi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander. »

« Il mange quoi ? »

Tora leva les yeux, semblant réfléchir.

« Hmm… Je dirais des légumes, des fruits, et du pain aussi. Je crois aussi que les lapins apprécient d'avoir une branche d'arbre fruitier pour user leurs dents, quand leur nourriture n'est pas assez dure. Les pissenlits, ils adorent, mais c'est pas vraiment la saison. »

Je restai un instant sans bouger, caressant machinalement le poil soyeux de mon nouveau compagnon. Puis je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Tora.

« Il y en a ici ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ça faisait le même effet chaque fois que quelqu'un rencontrait mon regard ; une espèce de malaise indélébile qui s'insinuait dans les veines. Il finit par retrouver un minimum de conscience de soi et reprit la parole.

« Euh… Tout ce qui est frais, tu peux le trouver en cuisine. Des arbres fruitiers, il y en a dans le parc, mais il faut savoir où ils sont. Je te montrerai si tu veux. »

« Merci, murmurai-je en baissant la tête. Je peux lui donner des biscuits pour ce soir ? »

« Je pense que ça lui conviendra, il ne fera pas le difficile alors que tu viens de le sauver d'une tempête de neige. »

Je n'avais plus rien à dire et me balançais d'avant en arrière, attendant de savoir s'il voulait me dire autre chose. Il en profita pour détourner le regard afin d'être sûr de ne pas rencontrer le mien à nouveau. Ça ne me toucha pas, j'étais bien trop habitué à ce genre de réaction pour encore m'en formaliser. C'était leur défense personnelle comme l'indifférence était la mienne.

« Eh bien… bonne nuit alors, finit-il par souffler. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je le saluai en m'inclinant légèrement et partis en direction des escaliers. Je remontai calmement jusque ma chambre et j'ouvris silencieusement la porte. Kyo était à plat ventre sur son lit, vêtu d'un large T-shirt et d'un boxer, et écoutait de la musique avec un lecteur MP3. Il battait le rythme avec ses jambes et secouait la tête légèrement, les yeux fermés. J'entrai doucement et posai Choupi sur mon oreiller. Le réveil de mon colocataire affichait vingt-et-une heures quinze en gros chiffres rouges. Je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir passé autant de temps dehors. Kyo souleva ses paupières et se redressa brusquement en me remarquant. Il s'assit et ôta les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

« Hey, Ruki, t'es de retour. Je me demandais si tu t'étais pas enfui après m'avoir découvert ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. T'es tout trempé, tu devrais te changer et aller prendre une douche chaude, conseilla-t-il. »

« Hm. »

J'enlevai mon sweater trempé et mon écharpe avant de m'asseoir sur le bout de mon lit sans suivre son conseil. Je voulais attendre d'être sûr et certain qu'il n'y ait personne dans les douches. Il y a des choses qu'on préfère garder pour soi. Mon petit lapin bondit jusque sur mes genoux et je le caressai tendrement.

« Il est trop mignon, s'exclama alors Kyo. »

Il sauta sur ses pieds et courut jusque mon lit sur lequel il se jeta littéralement. Il s'allongea à plat ventre sans aucune gêne, posa sa tête sur ses mains et observa le petit animal un instant avant d'oser tendre le bras pour le caresser.

« C'est tout doux, sourit-il. Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Choupi. »

« Il est adorable, ça lui va bien ! »

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil. Son visage et ses gestes étaient emprunts de douceur et un très léger éclat brillait dans ses yeux. Une petite lueur de bonheur ? Je n'en savais rien, mais au fond de moi je l'espérais. Un silence reposant s'installa dans la chambre ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Kyo et qui me plut particulièrement. Il y avait eu trop de bruit autour de moi ces dernières heures. Ce fut lui qui brisa ce calme un bon moment plus tard en relevant la tête vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pourrais t'aider à t'en occuper ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, prisonnier de son regard et de son expression. Il avait exactement le même sourire que _Lui_ quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose de moi. Il parut enchanté par ma réponse et un sourire encore plus large barra son visage. Je crus même apercevoir une étincelle de vie au fond de ses prunelles. Je tendis alors doucement le bras vers lui et passai une main dans ses mèches brunes en un geste tendre et délicat puis la glissai le long de sa joue, comme quand _Il_ était encore à mes côtés. Je ne m'étais plus permis de faire ce geste envers quiconque mais je me sentais connecté à Kyo par un lien qui dépassait le rationnel. Je voulais réussir à ôter cette souffrance qu'il dissimulait derrière son sourire. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je ressentais sa douleur dans tout mon être, comme si elle entrait en résonance avec la mienne. Il releva la tête vers moi, surpris. Je récupérai ma main et reportai mon regard sur mes genoux. Mon colocataire me souffla un merci à peine audible tout en continuant ses petites caresses sur Choupi. Le temps avait suivi son cours et il était à présent près de vingt-deux heures trente. Je pris doucement mon lapin dans mes mains et le reposai près de Kyo puis me levai. Je fouillai un instant dans mon sac, en sortis une serviette, des habits de nuit et ma trousse de toilettes puis partis sans un mot en direction des douches. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait remercié ni pourquoi je m'étais senti aussi oppressé subitement, mais j'avais eu le soudain besoin de prendre la fuite pour me retrouver seul. Je soupirai discrètement et longeai le couloir de gauche silencieusement. Je finis par trouver la porte indiquée par Kyo et la poussai doucement avant d'entrer. Je fus alors étonné de constater qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Une cascade de boucles châtain roux coulant dans son dos, des jambes fines et galbées dépassant de sa serviette, un corps svelte, je me demandais pourquoi une fille se trouvait dans les douches de ce bâtiment. Elle se retourna en m'entendant fermer la porte et baissa la tête, cachant son visage rougissant avec de longues mèches. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir de grands yeux noirs qui ne m'étaient pas tout à fait étrangers et des traits fins et doux. Elle semblait discrète et fort timide.

« Pardonnez-moi, soufflai-je. »

Elle se tordit légèrement les mains l'une avec l'autre.

« Non… Non, c'est moi… Je… J'allais partir… »

Je ne réagis pas de suite. Elle avait une voix extrêmement grave pour une fille. Elle releva un peu la tête pour vérifier que je n'étais pas parti et eut un petit sourire embarrassé en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps et jouer avec le bas de sa serviette.

« Je m'appelle Shinya. Je suis le frère de… de Toshiya… Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici… »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté en me souvenant qu'ils avaient vaguement évoqué sa venue ce midi. Shinya avait parlé calmement et je me sentis confus et mal à l'aise de l'avoir confondu avec une fille. Cependant, je compris pourquoi ses yeux ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Je baissai alors le regard et fixai le sol.

« Je suis nouveau, expliquai-je. »

« Vous devez être Ruki… Toshiya et Miyavi m'ont parlé de… de vous tout à l'heure… »

J'hochai la tête.

« Bien, je… je vais vous laisser. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. »

Il s'inclina légèrement devant moi, resserra sa serviette contre lui et partit à petits pas pressés par la porte du fond. Je soupirai derechef et traversai la salle pour me poster devant les casiers. Je trouvai rapidement le numéro dix-huit et l'ouvris. Kyo avait tassé ses affaires sur une étagère pour me laisser celle d'en dessous. Je posai ce que je tenais dans mes mains puis, très lentement, j'ôtai mes habits. J'étais terriblement gêné d'être ainsi nu dans cette salle. Je ne savais comment j'allais pouvoir me laver en même temps que mes camarades si même seul je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Je sortis mon gel douche et partis d'un pas hésitant vers les robinets. Je me lavai rapidement, ayant l'horrible impression que les fines cicatrices qui serpentaient sur mon bras et ma jambe gauches étaient plus visibles que d'habitude. Je me rinçai et courus presque jusqu'aux casiers pour m'emballer dans ma serviette. Je rangeai mes affaires, m'essuyai en vitesse et enfilai rapidement mon caleçon et mon t-shirt trop grands. J'entendis alors des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte par laquelle j'étais entré. Je pris alors ma serviette, refermai la porte du casier, récupérai mes habits au sol, éteignis les lumières et sortis hâtivement par la même porte que Shinya. Le couloir était sombre et je ne savais absolument pas où je me trouvais. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je pensai à retourner dans les douches pour ressortir par l'autre porte en ignorant ce que je pourrais trouver, mais cette solution me donna des frissons et je renonçai. J'avançai lentement en faisant le moins de bruit possible dans le couloir. Je ne dus cependant pas être assez discret car une porte derrière moi s'ouvrit, illuminant légèrement l'endroit. Je me retournai doucement et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'une des chambres les plus proches de la salle de bain. La personne faisant dos à la lumière, je ne distinguais pas son visage et je n'étais pas capable de l'identifier à sa stature.

« Ruki ? Tu ne dors pas encore ? »

C'était la voix de Tora et je me sentis bizarrement soulagé de l'entendre. Au moins, il s'agissait de quelqu'un que je connaissais.

« Je suis perdu, avouai-je dans un murmure. »

« C'est toi qui viens de sortir de la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il en sortant dans le couloir. »

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon large et la lumière permettait de voir un léger relief qui prouvait qu'il portait également un t-shirt moulant. J'hochai la tête pour répondre à sa question, tournant la tête pour savoir dans quel coin du bâtiment je me trouvais. Si mon orientation ne me faisait pas défaut, j'étais de l'autre côté de ma chambre. Il me suffisait juste de suivre le couloir, il m'amènerait certainement au bon endroit. La porte de la chambre en face de celle de Tora s'ouvrit à son tour et une tête semblant à peine sortie du lit émergea dans le couloir.

« Il se passe quoi là ? demanda une voix pâteuse que je n'étais pas en mesure de reconnaître. »

« C'est rien Yuu, c'est Ruki qui est perdu, expliqua mon guide depuis ce matin en se tournant vers lui. Tu sais, le nouveau en première année. »

Yuu ? C'était un prénom assez étrange. Mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, attendant simplement de pouvoir repartir pour retrouver ma chambre.

« Ok, tu t'en occupes ? »

« Ouais t'inquiète pas. Vas te rendormir, conseilla Tora en souriant. »

« Merci. Bonne nuit ! »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et referma sa porte. J'observais silencieusement le surveillant. Son sourire faiblement éclairé par la lumière de sa chambre avait quelque chose de rassurant et de chaleureux. Et ses yeux étincelaient de vie.

« C'est Yuusuke, un autre surveillant, expliqua-t-il en reportant son attention sur moi. Tu veux que je te ramène à ta chambre ? »

J'hésitai un instant. Je ne voulais pas le déranger mais sa présence semblait mettre un baume sur mon cœur et mon esprit. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Depuis qu'_Il_ n'était plus là, la souffrance avait élu domicile en moi et Tora était la première personne à l'apaiser un minimum. J'inspirai profondément. Je ne devais plus penser à _Lui_, c'était bien trop douloureux. Soudain, l'endroit fut de nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité et je me sentis comme un petit garçon perdu. Mais la lumière du couloir m'éblouit bientôt et je distinguai Tora qui me souriait. Je levai les yeux vers lui, évitant toutefois de rencontrer les siens.

« Merci, murmurai-je. »

« De rien, souffla-t-il à voix basse pour éviter de réveiller d'autres personnes. »

Il se mit ensuite en route vers ma chambre. Je le suivis calmement, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Incertain, je finis par laisser libre court à ma pulsion et calai mes affaires sous mon bras gauche pour plonger ma main droite dans la sienne. Je voulais juste un contact rassurant, quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Mon indifférence et la bulle qui m'entourait ne me protégeaient malheureusement pas de tous les changements qui s'effectuaient en moi depuis le matin même. Et mes parents ne pouvant pas me soutenir à distance, j'espérais que le sourire et la chaleur de Tora pourraient m'aider. Il serra doucement mes doigts dans les siens et, très lentement, il tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un sourire éclatant. Je l'admirais, ça avait l'air si facile pour lui de sourire. Je tremblai légèrement en baissant la tête. J'aurais voulu lui répondre, le remercier, mais j'avais une boule dans la gorge. Nous passâmes devant les escaliers. Je reconnaissais à présent l'endroit où nous nous trouvions mais je me tus, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur qui enveloppait mes doigts, de la liberté provisoire que m'offrait la présence du surveillant. Nous finîmes tout de même par arriver devant la chambre dix-huit. Je me tournai lentement vers lui.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Je récupérai ma main avec difficulté et le saluai d'une petite révérence.

« Désolé et bonne nuit. »

« T'inquiète pas, c'était avec plaisir, assura Tora d'un sourire. Dors bien. »

« Toi aussi. »

Je lui fis un petit signe de main et entrai dans la chambre. Kyo était toujours sur mon lit et semblait s'être endormi mais quand je refermai la porte, il se redressa.

« Ah bah te revoilà, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas été dévoré par Hitsugi ! »

« Désolé, soufflai-je en allant ranger mes affaires. »

Et en me demandant accessoirement qui pouvait bien être ce Hitsugi dont tout le monde parlait.

« T'excuse pas pour ça, j'en ai profité pour faire connaissance avec Choupi. »

Il lui fit une dernière caresse, me sourit et retourna s'affaler sur son lit. J'installai la petite bête sur l'oreiller et m'allongeai rapidement avant de me rouler en boule. J'entendis Kyo se glisser sous ses couvertures et il éteignit sa lampe de chevet, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité brisée uniquement par les quelques rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les rideaux fermés.

« Tu sais comment ça se passe, le matin ? chuchota-t-il ensuite. »

« Non. »

« Chacun met son réveil à l'heure qu'il veut pour aller prendre sa douche et se préparer, puis tout le monde va petit déjeuner. Ça arrive régulièrement qu'une dizaine d'entre nous y aille en même temps. »

« Ok. »

« Ca ira ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. »

« Hm. »

« T'es pas très bavard, toi. »

J'entendis son sourire.

« Pardon. »

« C'est rien. Passe une bonne nuit, Ruki. »

« Toi aussi. »

Je perçus quelques froissements de tissus puis le silence brisé uniquement par nos respirations. Celle de Kyo ne tarda pas à devenir lente et régulière, m'indiquant qu'il s'était endormi, et je restai à fixer pendant quelques temps la forme de son corps vaguement découpée dans l'obscurité. Soupirant, je basculai finalement pour me mettre sur le dos et attendre que le sommeil m'emporte à mon tour. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard selon le réveil de mon colocataire, je ne m'étais toujours pas assoupi et n'avais plus aucune envie de dormir. Me redressant calmement, je me frottai les yeux, pris mon lapin dans mes mains et me levai silencieusement pour aller m'installer à mon bureau. J'allumai la lampe qui y était posée, caressant Choupi d'une main distraite avant de me souvenir que je ne lui avais pas donné à manger. Fouillant un instant dans mon sac, essayant d'être le plus discret possible, je finis par trouver un paquet de gâteaux. Je l'ouvris, en coupai un en petit morceau et les tendis tendrement à mon lapin. Il les renifla un peu avant de les grignoter tranquillement. Je le laissai alors et récupérai mon livre pour pouvoir m'évader, recouvrer un autre monde pour quelques heures encore.

La lueur du jour finit par percer à travers les rideaux, baignant la chambre d'une drôle de luminosité, et, en refermant mon livre fini, je remarquai qu'il était déjà cinq heures du matin. Donnant une petite caresse à Choupi, endormi paisiblement sur le bureau, je me levai et pris mes affaires de douche avant de sortir dans le couloir sans réveiller Kyo. Vérifiant que j'étais bel et bien seul dans la grande salle, je me dépêchai de me préparer, profitant malgré tout de l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps pour détendre mes muscles, et enfilai rapidement mon uniforme. Le pantalon était légèrement trop grand pour moi et tombait sur mes hanches. Haussant les épaules, je récupérai mes affaires et glissai simplement ma ceinture dans les passants une fois de retour à la chambre. Il était cinq heures trente-trois, mon colocataire dormait encore comme la plupart des élèves de l'école, et je ne savais pas comment m'occuper. Jetant un œil à mon petit animal domestique, je décidai de lui créer une espèce de bac à l'aide de feuilles et d'un sachet plastique, il ne me resterait plus qu'à cueillir un peu d'herbe pour m'assurer que ce soit confortable.

Ce fut une petite sonnerie, un soupir et des mouvements provenant du lit de Kyo qui me firent finalement relever la tête. Il s'était redressé, assis sur ses jambes repliées, et se frottait les yeux de ses poings. Il me fit penser à un petit garçon, et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Et à nouveau, j'eus un pincement au cœur provoqué par sa ressemblance frappante avec _Lui_. Le saluant d'un signe de main, je descendis pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Prenant un plateau, j'y déposai un bol de lait, un verre de jus de fruits et pris un croissant, répondant poliment au bonjour du jeune homme qui validait les repas et dont je n'avais aucun souvenir, avant d'aller m'asseoir à une table dans un coin. J'eus à peine le temps d'entamer mon petit déjeuner que j'entendis quelqu'un s'installer en face de moi. Relevant à peine la tête, je constatai qu'il s'agissait de Reita accompagné d'un jeune homme à l'allure androgyne. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient d'une jolie teinte praline, sa peau ressemblait à de l'ivoire et ses yeux gris marron, cerclés de noir, étincelaient.

« Hey Ruki, me salua joyeusement Reita. Je te présente Jui, mon copain. Jui, je te présente Ruki, le nouveau de première année. »

« Enchanté, sourit le dénommé Jui. »

Je les saluai d'un vague mouvement de tête avant de retourner à mon repas sans leur prêter plus d'attention.

« Au fait, Juka est revenu, j'avais raison. Tu me dois un restau. Comme quoi, avoir un bandeau sur le nez te fait perdre ton pif, pouffa Jui. »

« T'es même pas drôle, bouda Reita. »

« Pourquoi il est pas drôle ? demanda alors la voix de Aoi. »

Relevant à nouveau le visage, je pus apercevoir Aoi et Kai qui s'installaient à leur tour.

« Bonjour Ruki, me salua gaiement Kai avec son incroyable sourire en s'asseyant à côté de moi. »

Je lui répondis comme je l'avais précédemment fait à Kyo, Reita et Jui.

« Toujours aussi bavard, remarqua Aoi. »

« Et je ne suis pas drôle sous prétexte que j'ai gagné mon pari. Juka est bien là aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais, mais avec une jambe dans le plâtre, finit Kai. Votre pari s'annule. »

Reita se pencha vers moi par-dessus la table.

« Pour ton information personnelle, même si je doute que tu sois fortement intéressé aux vues de ta concentration intensive sur ton plateau repas, Juka est celui qui valide les repas. »

« Hm, répondis-je simplement. »

« Oh, je lui ai soutiré un son, s'extasia-t-il avec un sourire niais. »

« Mange à la place de raconter des bêtises, soupira Jui en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« Mission impossible ! s'exclama Yomi en arrivant avec Hiroto et Nao. »

« J'approuve, enchaîna Hiroto. Depuis presque six mois que je le connais, je ne l'ai pas entendu une seule fois dire une phrase intelligente. »

« Ah bah merci, sympa les gars, se vexa Reita. »

« Fais pas la tête, tu sais bien qu'on te charrie, sourit Yomi en s'installant à ses côtés. »

« Salut Ruki ! lança chaleureusement Hiroto. Bien dormi ? »

J'haussai simplement les épaules en prenant un morceau de croissant, indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour.

« Yomi, range tes mains tout de suite, je t'ai à l'œil, intervint brusquement Jui. »

Le désigné fit une grimace.

« T'es pas sympa Jui. »

« Trouve-toi quelqu'un qui est libre pour le tripoter, conseilla alors Aoi. »

« Pas bête… Nao, viens là ! »

Ce dernier rougit et s'assit à côté d'Aoi, à l'opposé de Yomi et en face d'Hiroto. Finissant mon dernier bout de viennoiserie, je bus calmement mon bol de lait et mon verre de jus de fruits, ignorant la suite des conversations, me levai en attrapant mon plateau et partis après un petit « bye ». Ils étaient tous particulièrement gentils, mais je n'aimais pas être si brusquement entouré de tant de monde. Je ne remontai pas immédiatement dans ma chambre pour autant et décidai de faire un tour dans le parc. Enfonçant profondément les mains dans mes poches de pantalon, je partis fouler d'un pas leste la sublime couche neigeuse. Les cristaux de glace rendaient la blancheur du parc éblouissante, donnant un côté féerique à l'endroit. Je me dirigeai lentement vers le petit pont, découvrant de légères empreintes, m'indiquant qu'un élève était déjà passé par là ce matin. M'appuyant sur la rambarde, je regardai pendant un moment l'eau gelée, me demandant l'espace de quelques secondes comment les poissons s'accommodaient des caprices du temps. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je pus constater que les nuages étaient toujours bien présents et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à nous bombarder à nouveau de leurs morceaux de coton. Soupirant légèrement, je me remis en marche vers le bâtiment des garçons, laissant sur la neige du pont un souvenir éphémère de ma venue. Laissant le sentier derrière moi pour passer sous le couvert des arbres, je découvris un petit coin de verdure préservé et pus cueillir un peu d'herbe pour mon lapin. Je repartis ensuite jusque ma chambre, croisant dans les couloirs quelques élèves inconnus qui me suivirent des yeux sans que ça ne me touche, disposai l'herbe dans le bac de Choupi et le couchai dedans. Après quelques caresses délicates, je m'installai sur ma chaise et pris mon emploi du temps. J'avais, le matin, un cours de chimie suivi d'un cours de langues et je changeai de salle entre les deux. Examinant mon plan assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir à le ressortir, je le glissai tout de même dans mon sac et, avisant les sept heures quarante-deux affichées sur le réveil de Kyo, je partis en direction de ma salle de cours. Je sentis à nouveau certains regards sur moi mais, haussant les épaules, je n'en tins pas compte et passai mon chemin. Il suffisait juste que je les ignore pour qu'ils m'oublient. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je m'y fasse. Les changements avaient déjà commencé, et il ne manquait plus que ma volonté pour qu'ils prennent de l'ampleur. Finalement, tout n'était qu'une question d'adaptation. Et d'envie…

-

**A suivre...**

-

**Note de fin :** Alors, ce deuxième chapitre est-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ?


	3. Instabilité

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Merci **à mon alpha-lecteur pour son soutient !

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

III – Instabilité.

-

Arrivé devant la salle, j'hésitai un instant avant de finalement entrer imperturbablement. Je m'apprêtais à aller m'installer sur une des tables au fond de la salle quand la voix de Hiroto résonna brusquement à mes oreilles, son souffle chatouillant mon cou.

« Bah alors Ruki, pourquoi t'es parti aussi vite tout à l'heure ? »

Me retournant en le repoussant placidement, je m'éloignai d'un pas avec pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaules particulièrement inexpressif. Qu'avaient-ils tous à venir si près de moi ?

« C'est pas très grave non plus, fit Nao en allant s'asseoir à la table juste devant le bureau du professeur. »

Hiroto le suivit et s'installa joyeusement à ses côtés. Yomi posa son sac et s'assit d'un petit saut sur la paillasse, m'invitant à me rapprocher avant de prendre la parole.

« Au fait, on est en binôme pour la chimie. Tu seras certainement avec Maya, c'est le seul qui en a pas. »

« C'est le grand type blond dans le fond de la classe, précisa Hiroto. »

« Salut les gars ! s'exclama alors quelqu'un qui déboula vers nous à toute vitesse. »

« Hey, Keiyu ! répondirent-ils tous les trois en même temps. »

« T'étais où ce matin ? demanda Nao. »

« Avec Miyavi, on est descendu en retard, on avait oublié de mettre le réveil dans la chambre. Enfin, on a quand même réussi à se lever alors qu'on a parlé une bonne partie de la nuit. Une journée sans moi et faut que tout se passe ce jour-là… »

Le nouveau venu était de la même taille que Yomi, avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris noir. Il avait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance et un sourire chaleureux.

« Vous êtes vraiment boulets de famille, c'est grave, plaisanta Hiroto. »

« Que veux-tu, c'est la vie… »

« Au fait Keiyu, on te présente Ruki, le nouveau, intervint Nao. »

« Keiyu est le colocataire de Miyavi, mais c'est également son cousin, ajouta Yomi. »

« Donc, par conclusion, c'est également le cousin de Aoi, finit Hiroto. »

« Je pense qu'il avait traduit, fit Keiyu en levant les yeux au ciel. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Miya n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi ! »

« Hm, répondis-je simplement. »

La sonnerie retentit alors et tout le monde poussa un soupir en regagnant sa place. Yomi et Keiyu eurent juste à faire quelques pas, étant ensemble sur la paillasse juxtaposée à celle de Nao et Hiroto. Le professeur entra par la porte du fond et se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau, faisant voler sa blouse blanche dans son dos. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et bleus, dont des mèches plus longues qui retombaient devant ses grands yeux marron. Ses lèvres fines lui conféraient un côté sévère naturel, qui s'avérait sans doute vrai à en croire ce que m'avait dit Nao la veille. Il passa à côté de moi sans me voir et laissa tomber ses polycopiés sur son bureau.

« Niya, t'as oublié de saluer ton nouvel élève. »

Détournant les yeux du professeur de chimie – qui avait vraisemblablement la tête de l'emploi – je me tournai vers la source de la voix. Il s'agissait d'un autre jeune homme, semblant mal réveillé aux vues du nombre de bâillements par seconde qu'il enchaînait. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient joyeusement sur son visage, cachant à moitié l'un de ses yeux noirs, et ses lèvres légèrement boudeuses lui prêtaient une moue un peu enfantine.

« Mon nouvel élève ? s'étonna le professeur. Oh, mais oui ! J'avais complètement zappé. Bien, euh… Votre nom ? »

« Matsumoto. Ruki, précisai-je. »

« Très bien, installez-vous à la paillasse de Maya Yamazaki. »

« Là, précisa l'assistant en pointant du doigt ma future place. »

J'y allai tranquillement et m'assis sur le tabouret sans autre forme de procès.

« Je m'appelle Ruka, me souffla-t-il ensuite en passant près de moi pour aller rejoindre le professeur. »

J'haussai les épaules, sortis un stylo et une feuille, et attendis que le cours commence. La seconde sonnerie ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à retentir et Niya ne perdit pas de temps pour démarrer. Retenant un soupir, j'appuyai ma tête sur la paume de ma main et regardai défiler les secondes sur l'horloge murale accrochée au-dessus du tableau. J'avais hâte de retrouver la salle de la veille, au moins j'avais vue sur le parc. Au bout d'une demi-heure et d'une feuille remplie recto verso de gribouillis en tout genre, je m'ennuyais fermement. J'avais envie de lire, mais mes livres étaient dans le sac qui était dans ma chambre. Tournant la tête vers la droite, j'examinai alors mon nouveau binôme. Je haïssais ce mot. D'une part je ne le trouvais pas esthétique, d'autre part il signifiait que je devais travailler avec un partenaire. Maya était grand et imposant par rapport à moi, à la fois par son physique et son charisme. Il devait facilement mesurer deux têtes de plus que moi et peser un peu moins d'une fois et demie mon poids. Il avait des cheveux blonds ébouriffés retenus par une visière noire tournée sur le côté, ce qui permettait d'admirer ses grands yeux chocolat au lait et ses traits fins. Sa veste reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise et il avait relevé ses manches de chemise, laissant ses avant-bras musclés bien en vue. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec ce que je pensais être un stylo… avant qu'il ne le mette dans un angle qui me permit de constater qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une sucette. Relevant à nouveau les yeux vers son visage, je remarquai qu'il jetait sans cesse des regards en coin à un autre jeune homme de la classe. Penchant la tête sur le côté, j'essayai de décrypter l'émotion forte qui brillait dans ses yeux, contraste frappant avec l'expression blasée de son visage. Se sentant sûrement observé, Maya tourna son regard vers moi.

« Salut, finit-il par dire. »

« Hm, fis-je en détournant légèrement les yeux pour ne pas plonger dans les siens. »

Me redressant sommairement sur ma chaise, je croisai les bras sur mon torse.

« Stressé ? demanda-t-il. »

« Non. Et toi ? »

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de poser la question, il semblait perturbé par quelque chose qui m'échappait. Et même si je n'étais pas réellement intéressé, je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir.

« Pas spécialement, répondit-il calmement, tournant et retournant sa sucette en tout sens. »

« Dépendant ? demandai-je en la désignant d'un coup de menton. »

« Hm. T'en veux une ? »

« Non. »

Posant mes bras croisés sur la table, j'appuyai mon menton dessus en soupirant. Je commençais à sérieusement ressentir ma nuit blanche. Maya reporta son attention sur le cours et recommença à surveiller le jeune homme qui m'était encore inconnu. Fermant les yeux en enfouissant mon visage entre mes bras, je plongeai dans un état de semi sommeil, pas réellement endormi mais pas totalement conscient non plus. Maya finit par poser une main sur mon épaule pour me secouer légèrement et me faire revenir dans le monde des vivants.

« On change de salle, souffla-t-il. »

« C'est fini ? demandai-je en me redressant, frottant légèrement mes yeux. »

« Non, mais le TP se passe dans le labo, à côté. »

« Hm. »

Me levant, je jetai un coup d'œil dans la salle pour constater que tout le monde était déjà parti, laissant leurs affaires dans cette salle. Soupirant, je suivis Maya dans la pièce d'à côté où nous nous installâmes à une paillasse, dos à la fenêtre. Niya me lança un regard réprobateur, certainement pour avoir dormi pendant son cours, avant de reporter son attention sur tous les élèves. Ruka me fit un sourire en levant le pouce en l'air et je détournai la tête en m'appuyant légèrement sur le seul tabouret de notre paillasse pour éviter de me casser la figure.

« Bravo, tu fais maintenant officiellement partie de la classe de chimie, fit Maya. »

J'haussai les épaules. Etait-ce un bien ou un mal ? Je n'aurais su le dire. Niya nous expliqua la marche à suivre pendant que Ruka nous surveillait, négligemment appuyé contre le tableau. Je ne suivis pas réellement, absorbé par ma contemplation du plafond.

« J'te conseille de prendre un minimum de notes, sauf si t'es une bête, ou que t'aies envie de tout faire sauter, me fit remarquer Maya. »

« Hm, répondis-je sans détourner le regard. »

Une bête, non. Un humain surdoué, oui. J'avais une bonne mémoire et une vitesse de compréhension légèrement supérieure à la moyenne selon les tests réalisés par un médecin.

« Et toi, tu es bête ou homme ? »

« Les deux, répondit négligemment Maya. J'suis un ogre, paraît-il. »

« Ah, répondis-je simplement d'une voix atone. »

« Vous pouvez commencer ! s'exclama alors Niya. »

« Tu préfères faire quoi ? Mesures ou calculs ? »

Je m'en fichais.

« Et toi ? »

« Mesures, je suis merdique en math. »

Attrapant la feuille et le stylo qui reposaient sur la paillasse sans dire un mot, je fis rapidement les premiers calculs, puis les tendis à Maya pour qu'il puisse faire les premières mesures.

« Merci, fit-il en commençant à doser les préparations. Demande si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

J'hochai la tête en croisant les bras sur mon torse, laissant mon regard traîner dans la salle. Hiroto taquinait joyeusement Nao, Yomi demandait sans cesse des explications sur les expériences à faire à Keiyu, et les autres élèves travaillaient sérieusement. Le jeune homme surveillé par Maya eut un sourire chaleureux pour nous, ce qui fit pétiller ses yeux marron gris, avant de retourner à ses expériences, faisant voleter ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Maya sourit en coin et continua son travail. Il notait les concentrations analysées au fur et à mesure sur une feuille, qu'il plaça bien au milieu pour me permettre de faire les calculs, et ainsi compléter le tableau à rendre. Sans même poser le calcul, je remplissais le tableau avec rapidité et commençais à placer les points sur le graphique à réaliser.

« Qui est-ce ? demandai-je en pointant celui qui envoyait régulièrement des sourires à Maya. »

Ce dernier releva la tête vers moi, puis vers la personne que je désignais.

« Takeru, répondit-il simplement. »

« Merci. »

Je ne posai pas plus de questions et repris simplement le fil des calculs. Maya m'observa du coin de l'œil un instant. Je n'y pris pas réellement garde, j'avais l'habitude. J'étais trop indifférent tout en ne l'étant pas assez pour que les gens me trouvent normal et cessent de me regarder. Surveillant vaguement ce qu'il faisait avec un détachement non feint, je remarquai qu'il allait se tromper dans ses mélanges.

« Fais gaffe, dis-je simplement en relevant à peine la tête vers lui et reportant mon attention sur l'extérieur. »

Par la fenêtre, nous avions la vue du parking, du bâtiment des professeurs et de l'entrepôt pour les voitures. Laissant un instant mon regard dériver vers la verdure lointaine, je ne fis plus réellement attention au cours, abandonnant Maya sans le vouloir vraiment. Il était temps que je réapprenne à ne pas me laisser distraire et à suivre un cours sans me laisser voguer sur mes flots de pensées.

« Toi aussi fais gaffe, Niya te regarde d'un drôle d'œil, m'apprit Maya. »

« Hm. Pardon. »

Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui et remplis rapidement les cases du tableau que j'avais laissé en plan.

« Demande à Nao comment a réagi Niya quand il avait vu qu'il pensait à autre chose pendant le premier cours, c'était pas du luxe, raconta-t-il brièvement en réglant le débit de la préparation dans la burette. »

« Hm. »

J'attendrais juste qu'il me le dise, du moins s'il en avait envie un jour. Je n'étais pas du genre à aller vers les gens, encore moins pour savoir ce qu'un professeur pouvait faire à un élève distrait. Maya poussa un léger soupir et se concentra sur son travail. Je ne devais pas l'intéresser, ce qui était mieux ainsi. Ruka se dirigea lentement vers nous et passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Maya pour regarder notre travail.

« Ouaw, vous êtes rapides dis donc ! souffla-t-il. »

« C'est sa faute, fit Maya en me désignant d'un léger geste de la tête. »

« Sa faute ? C'est super ! »

Puis il repartit joyeusement pour vérifier le travail des autres binômes alors que je fixai son dos d'un regard morne.

« Ce type est dingue, constata Maya en retournant à son expérience. »

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, blasé, en relevant le visage vers mon binôme. A côté de lui, je devais paraître ridiculement petit et terriblement maigre, mais sa présence n'était pas dérangeante bien qu'imposante. Il ne cherchait pas à engager obligatoirement une conversation, et c'était relaxant. Retournant à mes calculs, j'essayai de ne pas m'attarder sur l'émotion que j'avais perçue dans ses yeux sans l'identifier.

« Si y a quelque chose qui va pas, faut le dire, déclara alors Maya d'un ton neutre. »

« Tu t'apprêtes à verser le mauvais produit dans ton éprouvette. »

Je savais bien qu'il ne parlait pas du cours mais je voulais découvrir moi-même ce qu'il ressentait en regardant Takeru. Je voulais me convaincre que je savais encore définir les sentiments humains sans l'aide de personne.

« Merci. »

Il rectifia immédiatement le problème, tout en jetant un œil à Takeru. Ce dernier croisa son regard à cet instant et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

« Il tient à toi, remarquai-je platement. »

« Hm, approuva-t-il nonchalamment. »

« Toi aussi, ajoutai-je. »

Puis je complétai le tableau grâce à la donnée nouvellement ajoutée par Maya. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer avec curiosité, avant de retourner à son travail. Après les dernières mesures, et une fois le dernier calcul effectué, je traçai le graphe rapidement et lançai un regard autour de moi. Personne d'autre n'avait fini et je m'assis nonchalamment sur le tabouret, ramenant ma jambe gauche contre mon torse. J'avais envie de faire un peu de batterie, histoire de refaire un peu d'exercice. Maya me regarda un instant, puis vérifia que le compte-rendu était bien totalement rempli. Il apposa son nom et le mien en haut de la feuille, mit la date et, après avoir demandé mon accord que je lui donnai sans réelle motivation, il alla rendre la feuille à Niya. Puis il vint laver toute la verrerie.

« Tu peux y aller, je vais finir ça, dit-il alors. »

Relevant le visage vers lui, je lui lançai un regard interrogateur en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. Partir, d'accord, mais pour aller où ? Maya haussa un sourcil, l'air particulièrement étonné de ne pas me voir fuser au dehors du labo.

« Tu peux sortir de classe, on a fini, expliqua-t-il lentement. »

« Ah. »

Je me levai alors, manquai de tomber quand ma jambe gauche se bloqua, me rattrapai à la paillasse et partit ensuite dans la salle de classe pour récupérer mes affaires. Je rangeai mon bloc et ma trousse en vrac dans mon sac et m'installai sur ma chaise pour attendre les autres. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un temps libre pour aller battre, sans quoi ma jambe finirait par me lâcher. Maya revint finalement dans la salle pour reprendre ses affaires et sa veste avant de sortir de la classe. En le voyant s'en aller, j'attendis encore un peu avant de sortir à mon tour. Il était appuyé sur le mur en face du labo, attendant certainement Takeru, et mâchouillait une sucette. Passant devant lui sans le regarder réellement, j'arrivai à l'angle du couloir. A droite, les escaliers, à gauche, le couloir menant aux salles. Je m'engageai dans ce dernier en traînant les pieds, forçant un peu mes muscles du côté gauche à obéir, et allai m'adosser aux vitres qui donnaient sur la cour et que je n'avais pas remarquées la veille. Nao et Hiroto finirent par revenir. En me voyant, le second bondit vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, alors, alors, comment t'as trouvé ?? »

J'haussai simplement les épaules sans lui prêter grande attention. Hiroto fronça un sourcil.

« Mais allez, juste un mot, une impression ! insista-t-il. »

« Hiroto, s'il a pas aimé, laisse le tranquille, soupira Nao en allant s'affaler contre le mur en face de nous. »

« Facile, répondis-je à Hiroto. »

Autant satisfaire son envie avant de le décevoir et d'entamer son enthousiasme. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire de la peine.

« Oh, il parle ! Nao, il parle ! s'extasia Hiroto en bondissant sur place. »

« T'as trouvé ça facile ? s'étonna Nao en ouvrant de grands yeux. J'ai trop galéré… »

« Les gars, s'écria Yomi en courant vers nous et sautant dans les bras d'Hiroto. C'était super ! Keiyu comprenait rien et moi non plus, pouffa-t-il. »

« Hélas, soupira ledit Keiyu en arrivant calmement. »

« Normal, y a que Niya qui comprend, soupira Nao. Même Ruka fait semblant je suis sûr… »

« Mais nan, moi j'ai compris un peu ! assura Hiroto en portant Yomi comme un bébé. »

« Ruka, c'est un boulet, rigola Yomi. Et Ruki, t'as compris toi ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête sans donner plus de détails, leur tournant le dos pour admirer la cour.

« Je suis sûr que c'est parce que tu bosses avec Maya ! intervint Keiyu. Ce type est super balèze en chimie. »

Je déniai vaguement. Je ne lui avais pas parlé, comment aurais-je pu apprendre quoique ce soit sur le cours de chimie ou sur ses capacités ?

« C'est n'imp, c'est lui qui a tout fait, intervint la voix de Maya. »

Je tournai la tête et l'aperçut près de nous, accompagné de Takeru.

« Quoi ? fit Nao avec de grands yeux. »

Je fis signe que ce n'était pas vrai.

« Dis pas de bêtises, c'est toi qui faisais les mesures, intervint Takeru avec un grand sourire pour Maya. »

J'hochai la tête pour approuver ses dires.

« J'adore sa façon de communiquer, rit Yomi en me regardant. »

« T'es trop balèze Ruki, tu parles sans parler ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

« Hiroto, tu dis n'importe quoi… soupira Nao en se relevant. »

« J'ai peut-être fait les mesures, mais il a fait les calculs et le graphe, sans calculatrice. »

« Sérieux ? s'étonna Yomi. Même moi, je sais pas le faire ! »

« C'est fun, ça ! sourit Keiyu. »

« Tss, pourquoi c'est celui qui est déjà super doué en chimie qui a le droit d'avoir Ruki en binôme, bouda Takeru. »

« Dis tout de suite que je suis nul, soupira un jeune homme juste derrière lui. »

Il avait des cheveux roses et noirs, de grands yeux marron et des traits fins mais sérieux.

« Mais non Aiji, qu'est-ce tu racontes ? pouffa Takeru. »

« Mais nan, rit Hiroto, le plus nul en chimie, c'est Nao. »

« Merci du compliment… »

La sonnerie retentit bruyamment et je me faufilai entre eux pour m'éloigner un peu.

« Bah Ruki, où tu vas ? demanda Yomi en se remettant sur ses pieds pour me rattraper. »

« Tu viens pas en cours ? s'étonna Nao. »

Je me tournai vers lui, cherchant une excuse pour m'échapper au moins quelques secondes.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

« OK… concéda-t-il en jetant un regard perplexe à Hiroto, qui haussa les épaules. »

« C'est de l'autre côté, intervint alors joyeusement Yomi. »

Hiroto pouffa de rire.

« Tu veux pas qu'on te montre où c'est ? »

J'hochai la tête en pointant Maya du doigt. C'était le seul qui ne cherchait pas à me faire parler.

« Tu veux que ce soit Maya ? s'étonna Keiyu. »

« Ils ont sympathisé dès le premier cours, souffla Yomi avec de grands yeux éblouis. »

« Bah, allez, bouge-toi, pouffa Takeru en poussant mon binôme à avancer. »

Celui n'émit aucun commentaire, et se contenta de se tourner vers l'autre côté du couloir pour me guider jusqu'aux toilettes, coincés entre la dernière salle de cours et les escaliers. Je le suivis d'un pas traînant sans un regard pour les autres et entrai dans la salle. Me plantant devant les lavabos, je me passai de l'eau sur le visage avant de soupirer. J'étais fatigué et je n'aimais pas du tout ce que je commençais à ressentir.

« Ils sont prises de tête, mais ça va passer, souffla Maya d'un air blasé. C'est parce que t'es nouveau. »

« Hm. Bruyants, en fait. »

« Ca va encore. Excités comme des puces je dirais. »

J'haussai les épaules. _Il _l'était aussi mais ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé, ça mettait juste un peu de bonne humeur dans ma triste vie. Mais _Il_ n'avait jamais été bruyant, me parlant toujours avec tendresse et douceur, comme s'_Il_ avait peur de me briser. Et quand je dus vivre sans _Lui_, le silence était la seule présence qu'il me restait. Alors je les trouvais tous plus bruyants qu'excités.

« Bon, je te laisse souffler, j'y vais, sans quoi ils vont croire des trucs. A toute. »

Je ne relevai même pas la tête et entendis juste la porte se refermer. Je restai encore un instant dans la pièce, le temps de reprendre contact avec le présent et de chasser mes souvenirs de toutes mes forces. Puis je sortis et manquai de percuter quelqu'un au passage. Il était svelte, ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn étaient attachés en une élégante queue de cheval, laissant juste quelques mèches encadrer son visage fin, et ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu turquoise me regardaient avec étonnement. Il avait de jolis traits féminins.

« Désolé, soufflai-je en m'inclinant légèrement. »

Et je partis rapidement jusque ma salle où je récupérai ma place près de la fenêtre. La personne que je venais de croiser dans le couloir entra alors à son tour. Il posa son attaché-case sur la table et vint vers moi avec un sourire accueillant.

« Je suis Gackt, professeur de langues. Tu dois être Ruki Matsumoto ? »

J'acquiesçai et il ne m'embêta pas plus longtemps, retournant vers son bureau pour sortir son cours. La seconde sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir et je soupirai. Je pris mon bloc note et un stylo, et reportai mon regard vers le parc. Le ciel était toujours couvert de nuages blancs, mais le soleil arrivait à percer et faisait briller la végétation couverte de givre. C'était éblouissant de magnificence. Je ne suivis pas réellement le cours, notant deux trois mots sur une feuille mais sans prêter grande attention à ce que disait Gackt. Quand la sonnerie de fin de cours parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, j'avais recouvert ma page de graffitis. Refermant mon bloc, je le rangeai dans mon sac, et il fut bien vite rejoint par mon crayon. Soupirant à nouveau, je me levai pour sortir de la salle. Ouvrant la porte, je ne fis pas attention et, à peine deux pas plus loin, heurtai brutalement quelqu'un, me retrouvant assis sur le sol. Relevant la tête, je découvris qu'il s'agissait de Tora. Deux fois en deux jours, j'espérai qu'il n'y en aurait pas de troisième.

« Ca devient une habitude, sourit-il en tendant une main vers moi. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Je déniai de la tête, acceptai son aide pour me relever, frottai mon pantalon et repartis sans un mot en boitant. Je maudis ma jambe gauche d'être aussi faible quand je dus m'arrêter et m'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas fait d'exercices depuis quelques semaines maintenant, cela devait jouer en ma défaveur.

« Un problème ? demanda Tora alors que les autres élèves sortaient de la salle. »

« Hm, fis-je évasivement en tentant de repartir. »

Manque de bol, je finis par terre, les jambes repliées sous moi. Serrant les dents, j'étendis ma jambe gauche devant moi pour avoir moins mal. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Saga pour apparaître devant moi, comme sorti de nulle part. Il me considéra comme si j'étais en train de mourir avant de s'exclamer bêtement :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Retournant mon attention sur ma jambe gauche en la massant légèrement, ce fut Tora qui répondit.

« Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. Tu t'occupes des premières années ? »

« OK. Allez les gosses, on libère le couloir et on va manger ! »

Il s'éloigna pour les rejoindre et Tora se pencha vers moi.

« C'est ta jambe qui te fait mal ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en soupirant, tentant de me remettre sur mes jambes sans aide. Après tout, il allait bien falloir que je me débrouille tout seul pour le reste de la journée. Ça me donnait au moins une excuse pour ne pas faire de sport cet après-midi.

« Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ? proposa Tora. C'est à cet étage. »

Retombant sur le sol, je déniai de la tête.

« Ca ira. »

« T'es certain ? T'as pas l'air de pouvoir tenir debout tout seul… »

Et il me tendit la main à nouveau. Je l'attrapai et me remis sur mes pieds, appuyant tout mon poids sur ma jambe droite pour tenir debout. Le plus dur à présent serait de me rendre quelque part, où il n'y aurait personne et sans son aide. J'avais envie de solitude, de silence et de sommeil. Retrouver une espèce de cocon familier où plus rien ne pourrait m'atteindre.

« Je vais retourner à ma chambre, soufflai-je alors. »

« Et encore louper un repas ? demanda Tora avec une pointe d'ironie. »

« Je suis pas capable de descendre, fis-je en haussant les épaules. »

« Je pourrais t'aider à le faire, si tu ne refusais pas sans cesse… »

Et il ponctua sa remarque d'un gracieux sourire.

« J'aime pas les contacts, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

Je sentais une espèce de colère grandir en moi. Ce n'était pas contre lui, elle était entièrement tournée vers moi. Et c'était tellement bizarre de ressentir une quelconque émotion après toutes ces années que je retrouvai instantanément mon visage impassible la seconde suivante, aussi vide que d'habitude. Tora décroisa les bras.

« OK, je te laisse dans ce cas, déclara-t-il simplement. Bon courage. »

Et il se retourna pour partir de l'autre côté. Si je m'étais concentré sur son abandon, j'aurais peut-être ressenti un pincement au cœur, mais sur le moment, je voulais seulement retrouver ma chambre. Essayant de faire un pas vers les escaliers, je basculai sur le côté et me retins au mur en serrant les dents. Me retournant vivement en chutant, je tapai mes deux mains à plat sur le sol. Je me sentais incapable et je ne savais comment me comporter avec les autres. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, ça me dérangeait.

« Tora, appelai-je finalement en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. »

Celui-ci se figea net au milieu du couloir. Puis il se retourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Besoin d'aide ? ironisa-t-il avec gentillesse. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en respirant profondément. Etait-ce réellement possible de changer en si peu de temps ? Etait-ce probable de ressentir à nouveau tant de sentiments après tant d'années ?

« Désolé, soufflai-je en baissant les yeux. »

J'étais en train de me demander si finalement, il n'aurait pas été mieux que je continue à suivre mes cours par correspondance, enfermé chez moi vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Je n'aurais pas été aussi perdu. Tora s'approcha de moi, et passa un bras sous les miens pour m'aider à me tenir debout. Comme la veille, je frissonnai mais ne fus pas stressé de la même manière que je l'avais été avec Miyavi. C'était plus doux.

« Tu sais, c'est pas catastrophique d'accepter l'aide de quelqu'un. »

« Je n'en sais rien, soufflai-je seulement. »

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était bien ou mal envers les personnes. Et ça allait vite devenir un problème si je continuais dans ce sens.

« Alors ? Infirmerie, ou pas ? »

Je déniai de la tête.

« On peut aller manger ? murmurai-je. »

« OK. Mais si ça te fait vraiment mal, tu le dis, d'accord ? »

« Hm. »

Posant une main sur son épaule pour ne pas tomber, je refermai délicatement mes doigts sur ses vêtements, et il commença à avancer en direction des escaliers. M'appuyant un peu plus contre lui pour ne pas me servir de ma jambe gauche, je sautillais plus que je ne marchais réellement.

« Désolé, répétai-je. »

« Arrêtes de t'excuser, c'est pas ta faute. »

Baissant la tête, je ne rajoutai rien et me laissai entraîner jusqu'au réfectoire sans rechigner, retrouvant peu à peu mon indifférence à tout. Je trouvais ça à la fois angoissant et apaisant. Nous finîmes par arriver dans la salle, et Tora fit signe à Juka, qui nous laissa passer, le temps que je puisse m'asseoir sur une chaise, à côté de Nao.

« Tu me le surveilles, je vais chercher les plateaux, demanda Tora à son frère. »

« Bah occupes-toi du tien, proposa celui-ci. Je vais m'occuper de celui de Ruki. »

Puis il se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire.

« Tu veux prendre quoi ?

Le regardant bêtement, je penchai la tête sur le côté.

« A manger. »

Hiroto pouffa de rire devant la tête que tira Nao, qui lui fit mine de le frapper.

« OK, alors je vais faire ça. »

Puis il se leva pour suivre Tora au niveau des comptoirs. Hiroto en profita pour se glisser juste à côté de moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Les deux Amano à tes services, ouaw, ça c'est un exploit ! glissa-t-il. Pas vrai Saga ? »

Il se trouvait juste en face de la place de Nao et semblait encore plus beau que la veille.

« Hm, tout à fait, sourit-il. »

« Ah. »

Je n'avais rien demandé pourtant. Ils auraient bien pu ne rien faire, j'aurais fini par trouver un moyen de me débrouiller seul. J'avais pris l'habitude de faire en sorte de ne pas déranger les gens et d'être autonome.

« Faut en profiter, souffla le surveillant. C'est rare. »

« Hm, Nao râle pas trop pour une fois, pouffa Hiroto. »

Je ne répondis rien, me demandant où se trouvaient Sakito, Toshiya et Miyavi. Hiroto m'enfonça alors joyeusement son doigt dans les côtes, avant de bondir sur sa chaise sous le petit rire de Saga. Haussant un sourcil qui se rabaissa bien vite, je le regardai bizarrement.

« Tu viens de le choquer, mon petit écureuil, remarqua Yomi avec un sourire. »

« Mais non, il est trop mignon comme ça ! sourit Hiroto. »

« Hey, ils sont pas doués pour prendre des plateaux, remarqua Keiyu en lançant un regard vers la caisse. »

« Que veux-tu, soupira tragiquement Hiroto, on devrait les appeler les frères boulets des fois… »

« Ca leur va bien, fit remarquer Saga avec un sourire énigmatique. »

« Les frères boulets ont des amis boulets, sourit Keiyu. »

« Dans cette école, nous sommes tous des boulets, pouffa Yomi. »

« Yeah, we are the best my friends !! s'exclama Hiroto en faisant le V de la victoire. »

Me passant une main dans les cheveux, je m'appuyai finalement sur la table en fermant les yeux.

« Eh, faut pas désespérer, souffla Saga, tes serviteurs reviennent. »

Je rouvris les yeux à temps pour voir Tora s'installer à côté de Saga, tandis que Nao reprenait sa place entre Hiroto et moi, posant le plateau devant moi.

« Merci. »

Je me décalai pour poser correctement mon plateau et attrapai mes couverts.

« Hey les gens, c'est nous ! s'exclama alors Toshiya en posant son plateau sur la table. »

« Bon appétit, souhaita Sakito avec un doux sourire. »

« Ruki ?! s'étonna alors la voix de Kyo. »

Relevant la tête, je constatai qu'il se trouvait près de Miyavi, légèrement en retrait par rapport à Toshiya. Il semblait sincèrement étonné de me voir à cette table.

« Tu connais déjà Ruki ? fit Miyavi en haussant les sourcils. »

« C'est mon coloc' ! »

« Trop du bol ! s'extasia Hiroto. Sakiiiiii ! »

« Coucou ma petite pile, sourit celui-ci en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant un baiser sur son front au passage. »

Kyo vint s'asseoir à côté de moi avec un grand sourire.

« C'est cool, je pensais pas te revoir avant ce soir ! »

« On a sport avec eux cet après-midi, répliqua Toshiya en s'asseyant à côté de Tora avec un sourire. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, je comptais ne le revoir que ce soir. »

« T'abuse, sérieux, soupira Miyavi en allant s'installer aux côtés de Saga. »

« Tu comptes encore sécher le sport ? demanda négligemment ce dernier. »

« Bouh, pas bien ! siffla Hiroto en souriant à Sakito. »

Il haussa simplement les épaules et commença à manger sans plus leur prêter d'attention. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vides et il semblait plus froid avec eux qu'avec moi, c'était étrange. Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne humeur générale, chacun se lançant des petites vannes sans méchanceté. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Yomi se leva brusquement.

« Oh merde ! Je crois que j'ai oublié mon short de sport chez moi, faut que j'aille vérifier ! »

« Tu peux pas en mettre un à toi ? s'étonna Toshiya. »

« Mais non, les miens vont vous choquer ! Bon, à tout à l'heure les gars ! »

Et il partit rapidement sans attendre de réponse. Keiyu et Miyavi se lancèrent un regard avant de se lever à leur tour.

« On va rejoindre Aoi, Kai et Reita dans notre petite salle. Celui qui veut venir le peut, sourit Miyavi. »

« Je crois que je vais vous suivre, fit Toshiya, je devais demander un truc à Reita. »

« Quoi donc ? interrogea Keiyu. »

« Comment il fait pour être aussi boulet ? pouffa Miyavi. »

« Mais non, crétin ! Je voulais savoir comment il fait pour que ses cheveux tiennent aussi bien en place… »

Ils partirent alors rapidement en riant, se chamaillant joyeusement.

« Et nous mes chéris, on fait quoi ? demanda Hiroto en s'étirant. »

« Depuis quand on est tes chéris ? fit Saga en levant un sourcil un rien dédaigneux. »

« Depuis toujours, ma grande perche d'amour ! Pas vrai Nao ? »

Celui-ci accorda un bref coup d'œil à Saga, avant de soupirer.

« Vous devriez aller vous préparer, fit Tora, sans quoi Die va péter un câble si vous êtes en retard… »

« Bah, d'habitude je sèche. Alors pour une fois que je serai là, il a pas intérêt à me faire de remarques, fit bêtement Kyo. Tu fais sport, toi ? »

Face au silence qui suivit la question, je relevai la tête pour me tourner vers lui.

« Moi ? m'étonnai-je. »

« Ouaip, sourit-il. Hiroto et Nao sont des pros du sport, et Sakito se débrouille pas mal non plus. »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Oh, quel dommage ! soupira Hiroto. Tu devrais essayer, ça permet de faire des rencontres très agréable, fit-il avec un sourire un poil niais en regardant amoureusement Sakito. »

« C'est en faisant sport qu'il est tombé raide dingue de lui, expliqua Nao avec un petit sourire. Et puis, Die est super cool comme prof. Un peu space, mais bon… »

« J'ai mal à la jambe, donnai-je comme excuse. »

« Hm, je suis témoin, fit Tora avec un petit sourire. Faudra le signaler à Die, fit-il remarquer à Saga. »

« Quoi, c'est lui qui surveille en sport aujourd'hui ? fit Nao comme si c'était la pire chose au monde. »

Saga eut un sourire provoquant, et lui glissa un regard.

« Et ouais mademoiselle. »

Nao le fusilla du regard, et croisa les bras en boudant. Tora se leva.

« Allez, tout le monde va se préparer. Ca va aller Ruki ? »

J'haussai les épaules en me levant. Je vacillai légèrement mais réussis à tenir debout. Je récupérai mon plateau et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« T'inquiète, je m'en occupe, sourit Kyo avec un clin d'œil envers Tora en me suivant. »

« OK, tu es nommé grand responsable. Prends soin de ton coloc. »

« Ouais, moi j'l'aime bien Ruki ! fit Hiroto en se resserrant contre Sakito. »

« Moi aussi, sourit ce dernier. »

Kyo leur tira la langue et me rejoignit en vitesse. Après avoir déposé nos plateaux, nous montâmes jusqu'à la chambre pour nous préparer. Tout de moins, Kyo enfila un short et un t-shirt à l'effigie de l'école tandis que je gratouillais la tête de Choupi. Puis, vingt minutes avant l'heure du cours, nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers le gymnase. Il fallait longer le parc sur plusieurs mètres avant de finalement arriver face à un grand bâtiment. Kyo resserra son bras autour de ma taille et nous entrâmes pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur un des bancs. Plusieurs élèves s'entraînaient déjà, dont Nao, Hiroto et Sakito. Saga surveillait les personnes déjà présentes, et Takeru était blotti contre Maya sur un des bancs. Kyo me posa ni trop près ni trop loin d'eux.

« Je vais prévenir Die, s'exclama-t-il. »

Hiroto et Nao arrêtèrent un instant de jouer pour venir vers moi.

« C'est dommage que tu puisses pas jouer, regretta Nao. »

« Tu joues pas non plus ? demanda Takeru en se tournant vers nous. »

« Non. »

« Cool, on pourra rester ensemble, s'enthousiasma-t-il. »

« Takeru peut pas jouer non plus, fit Hiroto. Du coup il nous soutient quand il est sur le banc. »

« OK. »

« Je pourrais te présenter tout le monde comme ça, sourit-il. »

« Merci. »

« C'est normal ! »

« Oui, il est super gentil Takeru, approuva Nao en souriant. Et lui il te fera pas de pookie. »

« Mais c'est cool les pookies ! s'offusqua Hiroto. C'est le truc le plus pookiesque de toute cette école ! »

« Pookie ? demandai-je un peu perdu. »

Qu'était-ce que cette bête-là ? Hiroto eut un petit sourire, puis soudainement harponna Nao dans les côtes, le faisant crier de surprise et de protestation.

« Hiroto, bordel ! »

« C'est ça un pookie ! s'extasia-t-il. »

Je penchai légèrement la tête.

« A quoi ça sert ? »

« A rien ! s'exclama Nao en contrant la nouvelle attaque d'Hiroto. »

« A tout ! »

Tendant le doigt, je le plantai dans les côtes d'Hiroto.

« Comme ça ? »

« Yeah, c'est ça ! fit Hiroto en bondissant avec un petit rire. Tu apprends vite. »

« Oublie ça… soupira Nao, l'air suppliant. »

« C'est nul, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules. »

Hiroto bloqua, la bouche ouverte.

« Inculte, c'est génial ! »

« Mais laisse tomber, fit Nao en le traînant par le bras. »

Saga eut un petit rire et vint s'asseoir sur le même banc que moi, à distance respectable tout de même. Kyo revint alors vers moi avec une moue boudeuse.

« Comme je suis là, Die veut que je joue, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc. »

« C'est super mon petit warumono, s'exclama Toshiya en arrivant. »

Alors, le warumono était en fait Kyo. Mais pourquoi ? Il lui fit une grimace effrayante et j'eus ma réponse. Si ça ne me touchait pas, ça devait refroidir l'ardeur de beaucoup d'autres. Die arriva dans la salle rapidement. Je le reconnus facilement, notamment grâce à ses cheveux rouges orangés et son survêtement. Il poussa un coup de sifflet et tout le monde s'arrêta pour le regarder.

« Que tous les non dispensés filent s'entraîner sur le terrain ! »

Personne ne chercha à le contredire et chacun se dirigea vers le terrain. Kyo y fut entraîné de force par Toshiya et Miyavi, suivis de Keiyu, qui rejoignirent joyeusement Nao, Hiroto et Sakito. Yomi déboula dans la salle et fusa vers eux, sautant sur le dos de Nao. Le professeur vint ensuite me voir, me coupant dans ma contemplation du terrain et des passes échangées entre les joueurs.

« Salut bonhomme, je suis Die. Tu dois être Ruki, le p'tit nouveau. Kyo vient de me dire que t'avais un problème à la jambe et que tu pouvais pas jouer aujourd'hui. »

« Hm, acquiesçai-je. »

« OK, bah, on verra la prochaine fois alors, sourit-il avec de retourner sur le terrain pour surveiller ses élèves. »

Takeru se pencha vers moi.

« Il est un peu bizarre, mais c'est un bon prof. »

« Ah. »

« Allez les gars, du nerf ! pesta Die. »

« Tu connais tous les noms de la classe ? me demanda Takeru. »

Je déniai.

« Alors, hum… Le blond aux yeux bleus aux allures féminines qui s'entraîne avec Aiji que tu as vu ce matin, il s'appelle Masato. Il est timide, mais très ouvert et gentil. »

J'hochai la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais pris en note.

« Le châtain aux yeux marron qui joue avec Masato et Aiji, c'est Mitsuru. Il est moins timide que Masato, mais tout aussi sympa. Et je crois que pour notre classe, à présent, tu connais tout le monde. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Bon en seconde année, juste pour que tu sois un peu moins perdu. Il semblerait que tu connaisses déjà la petite bande composée de Sakito, Toshiya, Miyavi et Kyo. »

« Hm. »

« OK. Commençons par le plus simple, le gars aux cheveux d'un rose pétant là-bas, c'est Yasuno. Je ne lui ai jamais beaucoup parlé mais il semble vraiment sympathique. Son frère, le blond qui joue avec lui, s'appelle Mai. Ils ont un an d'écart mais Yasuno a redoublé. Tu suis encore ? »

« Oui. »

Même si je n'étais pas certain de tout retenir.

« C'est cool ! T'inquiète pas, si tu les oublies, c'est pas comme s'ils t'en voudront, me rassura-t-il avec un sourire comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. »

« Bon, les gars, répartissez-vous en équipe ! s'écria alors Die. »

Les premières années se regroupèrent face aux deuxièmes années. Kyo fut contraint de rester sur le terrain et les remplaçants furent désignés. Puis les deux équipes se rassemblèrent pour s'échanger quelques consignes.

« Allez, allez, allez, tout le monde en place, et que ça saute ! motiva alors le professeur. »

« Oh, tu vois le gars tout raide qui vient de sortir du terrain en compagnie des deux frères ? fit soudainement Takeru. »

« Le blond ? »

« Oui. Et bien, il s'appelle Tohru. Au premier abord, on peut croire que c'est un prétentieux snobinard mais en fait, il est timide et gentil, même si sa famille et ses origines bourgeoises l'écrasent complètement. »

Nao souffla profondément, puis se tourna vers Miyavi avec un petit sourire.

« J'espère que vous êtes prêt en face ! lança Hiroto. »

« On va vous écraser, bande de mioches ! s'exclama Toshiya. »

« Mais on s'en fout, balancez cette balle, merde, soupira Kyo. »

Die se plaça au centre, l'air encore plus motivé que les joueurs, et Hiroto poussa Nao pour qu'il puisse aller jouer l'engagement face à Miyavi.

« Allez, Nao ! encouragea Takeru. C'est toi le meilleur des capitaines ! »

Puis il se tourna vers moi.

« Tu verras, il est vraiment bon et l'équipe suit, c'est impressionnant. On pourrait croire, en jugeant les deux équipes comme ça, qu'ils n'ont aucune chance, mais en fait, ils sont vraiment doués. »

« Hm. »

J'allais bien voir.

« Alors, reprenons, fit ensuite Takeru. Celui qui a les cheveux qui tirent vers le bordeaux, et qui est super mignon là-bas, il s'appelle Yuji. Il est drôle et très agréable, c'est un garçon adorable. Celui tout filiforme avec de grands yeux gris et des cheveux châtain foncé en bataille, c'est Chiyu. C'est un blagueur patenté, impossible à arrêter. Et finalement, le dernier, châtain également, s'appelle Yuura. Tu as tout suivi ? »

J'hochai la tête, bien que je n'étais pas certain d'avoir retenu les noms avec les bons visages. Pendant ce temps, la bataille faisait rage entre les deux équipes. Comme Takeru l'avait dit, les deuxièmes années semblaient plus forts, et pourtant ma classe semblait tellement motivée qu'elle était difficile à arrêter.

« Alors, Maya ne t'a pas trop terrorisé ce matin ? rigola subitement Takeru. »

Je déniai.

« Tu le trouves pas effrayant ? »

« Je devrais ? »

« Tout le monde le trouve effrayant au premier abord. »

« Pas moi. »

Relevant la tête, je remarquai que Maya continuait de jeter des coups d'œil à Takeru.

« Il est inquiet. »

« De quoi ? s'étonna Takeru. »

« Pour toi. »

« C'est parce que je suis malade, il me jette souvent des regards en coin. Je pense qu'il a peur que je disparaisse. Il est gentil sous ses airs de gros méchants, pouffa-t-il. »

« Hm, acquiesçai-je. »

Les minutes s'égrainèrent et les premières années finirent par gagner d'extrême justesse, grâce à un but de Hiroto. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas ensuite d'aller se faire pardonner par un langoureux baiser auprès de Sakito. Je somnolais doucement sur le banc aux côtés d'un Takeru surexcité quand Nao s'approcha de nous, essoufflé mais content.

« Alors… c'était comment ? demanda-t-il. »

« T'es le meilleur, je te l'avais bien dit, s'enthousiasma Takeru qui attendit patiemment que Maya n'arrive. »

« Bien, répondis-je juste. »

« Ca t'a pas donner envie de jouer ? me souffla-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

J'haussai simplement les épaules sans répondre. Je n'étais pas un grand sportif mais je ne voulais pas le blesser par un 'non' catégorique.

« Yeah, we are the best ! s'exclama Hiroto en sautant au cou de son meilleur ami et capitaine. »

« Tu te sens comment ? demanda Maya en venant s'asseoir à côté de Takeru. »

« Epuisé, soupira-t-il en se boudinant à lui. C'est crevant de vous voir courir. »

« On a perdu, on a perdu, s'exclama joyeusement Kyo en revenant vers nous. »

« Et ça te rend heureux comme ça ? s'étonna Nao. »

« Oui, fit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Comment va ta jambe ? me demanda-t-il. »

« Ca passe. »

« Tant mieux, sourit-il. »

« Bon, c'était pas mal tout ça, s'écria Die. Manque encore un peu d'organisation, mais vous êtes des bons ! »

« On vous l'avait bien dit, au début de l'année ! s'extasia Hiroto en serrant Nao contre lui. On est doué ! »

« Si tu continues, tu vas l'étouffer le pauvre, sourit Yomi en prenant Sakito comme peluche humaine pour tenter de sauver le pauvre Nao. »

« Hey, pas touche ! s'exclama Hiroto en desserrant son emprise sur son ami. »

Ami qui en profita pour se glisser hors de ses bras, un petit sourire d'excuse envers moi. Je ne saisis pas le sens de ce sourire, mais ne cherchai pas non plus à en savoir plus, trop fatigué pour réfléchir clairement de toute manière.

« Bon, les p'tits gars, tout le monde en piste, et que ça saute ! gueula alors Die pour regrouper ses élèves. »

Les joueurs retournèrent alors sur le terrain, Yasuno remplaçant Yuura, Mai prenant la place de Yuji qui semblait s'être foulé le poignet et Tohru restant sur la touche, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure. Le match débuta rapidement et je m'affalai doucement sur le banc. Après une lutte acharnée, les aînés gagnèrent sous les huées des plus jeunes.

« Bande de nuls ! s'exclama Hiroto, avant de pouffer de rire. On a un nouveau, vous auriez pu faire exprès de perdre pour lui faire plaisir ! »

« T'es fou, faut lui montrer la dure loi de la vie en sport avec notre équipe en face ! s'exclama Toshiya. »

« Puis, je pense pas qu'il soit traumatisé, sourit Miyavi en me lançant un regard. »

« Il dort les yeux ouverts, remarqua Yomi. Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait cette nuit ?! »

« Ah, ah, très drôle crétin, soupira celui-ci en lui mettant une taloche sur le crâne. »

De nouveau, l'expression de Kyo était plus sombre. Elle ne semblait s'éclairer que lorsqu'il me parlait, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Sa douleur était plus forte également quand les autres l'entouraient, c'était dur à supporter, étouffant.

« Bon allez, on a fini maintenant, intervint Nao en s'étirant. On peut continuer, il reste un match quand même. C'est pas le moment de perdre de l'énergie à dire n'importe quoi. »

« Bien dit mon capitaine, en avant mes amis ! s'exclama Yomi. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tous les joueurs rejoignirent le terrain. Je luttai pour regarder le match mais mes yeux se fermèrent lentement et je finis par m'assoupir à peine cinq minutes après le début de la belle.

Quelqu'un m'appelait d'une voix douce. Etait-ce _Lui_ ? Repoussant le sommeil aussi fort que possible, je papillotai des paupières un moment avant de faire le point et me redressai brusquement avant de me rendre compte que toutes les personnes qui me faisaient face n'étaient que mes nouveaux camarades de classe. J'eus un pincement en cœur et un poil de tristesse m'étreignit pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître aussi subitement qu'il était apparu. _Il _ne reviendrait pas et je le savais mieux que quiconque.

« Désolé, souffla Nao, je voulais pas te faire peur. Mais on a terminé, on peut rentrer maintenant… »

Me frottant les yeux, je me relevai doucement.

« Hm. Merci. »

Je lui fis un petit signe de main et boitillai jusque l'entrée afin de retourner à ma chambre. Je voulais juste retrouver Choupi et dormir pendant un long, très long moment.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Théoriquement, vous saurez bientôt qui est ce _Il_ qu'on voit depuis le départ. _Il_ était censé arriver dans ce chapitre, mais ça allait être vraiment trop long, donc ce sera dans le prochain si tout se passe bien. Sur ce, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Rechute aux enfers

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Hey, voilà déjà le chapitre IV ! (Quand on sera au vingtième, il faudra patienter, la suite n'est pas encore écrite…)

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

IV – Rechute aux enfers.

-

Une fois dans la chambre, je récupérai Choupi, le posai sur l'oreiller et m'allongeai dans mon lit, dos à celui de Kyo, en caressant délicatement la petite tête de mon lapin. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi ouverts et gentils ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme la majorité des gens et ne pas faire attention à moi ? Et mon corps, pourquoi se mettait-il à dysfonctionner brutalement ? Me renfermant un peu plus sur moi-même, j'enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux et cachai ma tête dedans, ne formant plus qu'une petite boule humaine chétive et fragile. Je voulais retourner chez moi et oublier tout ce que j'avais vécu la veille et ce jour-là. Je voulais retrouver ma carapace d'indifférence, ma cage aux barreaux dorés qui me permettait de vivre sans souffrir. Je restai ainsi sans bouger, cherchant le sommeil qui me fuyait à présent, pendant de longues minutes qui s'étirèrent jusqu'à former une heure, puis deux. Et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Fermant les yeux, je fis semblant de dormir, respirant calmement et m'affaissant sur l'oreiller en me décrispant comme je pus. Je sentis Kyo s'approcher de moi et se pencher pour essayer de voir ce que je faisais.

« Tu dors ? chuchota-t-il. »

Je ne répondis rien, restant aussi imperturbable que possible. Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit en soupirant.

« Tu dois te sentir perdu ici, souffla-t-il dans un murmure. Ne t'inquiète pas Ruki, je prendrai soin de toi et je les empêcherai de te voler l'innocence et la pureté que je ressens quand je suis à tes côtés. Peu importe si je dois lutter pour t'arracher un sourire, peu importe si tu me repousses, je ne te laisserai pas perdre ce que tu as de plus précieux comme on a réduit en miettes mon enfance. »

Il passa une main hésitante dans mes cheveux et la fit glisser sur ma joue avant de s'éloigner doucement pour ressortir. Serrant mes doigts autour de mon pantalon, je frissonnai violemment quand la porte se referma. Sa tristesse était si douloureuse, et sa douleur était si triste. Pourquoi s'attachait-il à moi ? Je ne voulais pas le rendre plus malheureux qu'il ne semblait déjà l'être, mais je n'étais pas doué dans les relations humaines. Je n'étais bon qu'à faire souffrir les personnes qui m'entouraient. Fermant les yeux aussi fort que possible, j'expirai tout l'air que je pus pour chasser les relents de souffrance qui parcouraient mon âme. Kyo revint près d'une heure plus tard pour aller à la douche et finit par se coucher.

« Bonne nuit Ruki, souffla-t-il. »

Me tournant vers lui, j'observai un instant son corps se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, pensant que ça pourrait me servir de berceuse, en vain. J'étais épuisé mais ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Et plus je l'appelais, plus il me fuyait. Quand le réveil de mon colocataire indiqua vingt-deux heures cinquante, je commençai à en avoir ras-le-bol de rester ainsi à ne rien faire. Alors je me redressai et allai me changer en silence, troquant l'uniforme contre un baggy et un sweater à capuche noirs. Attrapant délicatement Choupi, je m'approchai à pas de loups du lit de Kyo pour poser mon lapin à côté de lui, histoire qu'ils se tiennent compagnie. Et enfin, je sortis de la chambre pour me diriger vers la salle de bain afin de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. J'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place. Je boitais toujours un peu, mais la douleur s'était amoindrie, et j'atteignis la salle sans dommage. Passant dans la pièce juxtaposée, je me dirigeai vers un des lavabos. Le miroir me renvoya un visage aussi lisse que celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, une poupée de porcelaine a souvent un léger sourire que je n'avais pas. M'aspergeant d'eau, les gouttes glissant librement le long de mon cou, je me frottai les yeux un instant avant de reporter mon regard sur mon reflet. J'essayai de dessiner un sourire sur mes lèvres mais je ne fus pourtant capable que d'amorcer une espèce de grimace. Envoyant une gerbe d'eau sur le miroir pour cacher cette image, je fermai le robinet et repartis dans la salle de bain pour sortir dans le couloir. Un long frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale et je sentis très nettement une présence imposante. Contrairement à celle de Maya, elle m'écrasait totalement et me faisait froid dans le dos. Cherchant autour de moi la personne qui pouvait se trouver là, je ne vis que l'obscurité du couloir et décidai d'avancer doucement vers la chambre. Jusqu'à ce que je bouscule quelqu'un. M'éloignant de plusieurs pas, je relevai la tête et déglutis difficilement. Celui qui se trouvait devant moi n'était pas beaucoup plus grand, mais plus musclé. Ses yeux brillaient et les piercings de sa lèvre inférieure également.

« Ooooooh, un élève qui n'est pas là où il devrait être… souffla-t-il d'une voix grave et joyeuse. Mais qui est donc ce jeune délinquant ? »

Reculant plus encore, je ne compris pas la peur qui me chatouilla le ventre à ce moment-là.

« Ruki Matsumoto, répondis-je dans un chuchotis qui sembla raisonner dans le silence du couloir. »

L'inconnu eut un petit cri de ravissement qui me cloua sur place, et s'approcha de moi alors que je retenais ma respiration.

« Le nouveau dont tout le monde parle et que je n'avais encore jamais vu !! s'exclama-t-il d'une traite. Quelle émotion, mon petit Ruki ! Mais… on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs à une heure aussi incongrue ? »

Il pouffa de rire, et avança encore.

« Je… j'étais… là, indiquai-je en pointant la salle de bain. »

« Oh, tu avais rendez-vous ?! s'émerveilla-t-il. »

Je déniai de la tête en faisant un pas un arrière, ne pouvant plus soutenir le poids de sa présence.

« Non ? Oh, comme c'est dommage… Mais… tu n'as pas peur de sortir comme ça tout seul dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? »

Je n'avais pas peur avant de l'avoir rencontré. Lui lançant un regard vide malgré l'émotion qui me tordait les entrailles, je reculai plus encore. Le jeune homme aux piercings arrêta d'avancer.

« Ils avaient raison en salle des surveillants, t'es vraiment pas bavard. Et Saga qui m'a dit : « Hitsugi, tu te fous de moi, tu l'as pas encore vu ?! ». Déjà que je débarquais, que je savais même pas qu'il y avait un nouveau, il est drôle lui, comment il voulait que je sache… Enfin bref, tu dis vraiment rien en fait. Tu sais que tout le monde dit que t'es super mignon ? »

Il avança un peu plus. Je déniai à nouveau et reculai encore. Si ça continuait ainsi, j'allais finir par tomber dans les escaliers. Le surveillant eut un profond soupir d'ennui et l'endroit fut soudainement vivement éclairé.

« Aw, mais t'es vraiment trop mignon, c'est vrai !! »

Je me figeai et le regardai fixement. La lumière allumée, il semblait moins effrayant, mais mon cœur battait toujours trop vite. Des cheveux rouges, cinq ou six piercings sur la lèvre inférieure, des yeux gris pétillants et un immense sourire, rien de très rassurant finalement. J'haussai les épaules en essayant de me contrôler. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Quoi, j'ai un truc sur la tronche ? demanda-t-il. »

Je secouai négativement la tête avec force. Mes camarades avaient tort, il était _réellement_ effrayant.

« Bah quoi alors ? »

Il avança un peu plus, et son visage s'illumina alors qu'il me prenait par les épaules, me tétanisant littéralement.

« Je sais ! Je t'impressionne trop c'est ça ?! Faut m'excuser, je fais toujours cet effet-là aux gens ! Mais je vais pas te manger tu sais ! »

Puis il m'examina de haut en bas.

« Quoique… sourit-il. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux, ma respiration se bloqua et je me dégageai de ses bras en reculant. Me retenant de justesse à la rampe d'escaliers, je les dégringolai ensuite en vitesse pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de lui. Trébuchant, je fis une roulade sur les dernières marches mais me relevai immédiatement pour m'enfuir dans le parc. Me prenant les pieds dans des branches couvertes de neige, je tombai plusieurs fois, trempant mon baggy et glaçant mes mains. Je finis par arriver sur le pont et je me laissai glisser le long de la rambarde, fixant mon regard sur l'eau qui coulait tranquillement dans son lit. Elle avait de la chance d'être aussi paisible. Cachant mon visage entre mes bras croisés sur mes genoux repliés, je soupirai doucement pour expulser les mauvaises ondes qui s'étaient logées quelque part au niveau de mon estomac et me tassai un peu plus sur moi-même. Je laissai le temps filer comme bon lui semblait, restant replié ainsi sans bouger. Je ne relevai la tête ni en percevant les petits flocons glisser sur mes mains et se poser sur mes vêtements, ni en sentant le vent s'emmêler dans mes cheveux. Je reprenais doucement possession de moi en écoutant la nature évoluer autour de ma petite bulle. L'eau qui clapotait, les feuilles des arbres secouées par les courants d'air, le bois du pont qui grinçait, tout me semblait à la fois familier et étranger, mais chaque chose me chantait sa vie à sa façon. Ce furent finalement des bruits de pas étouffés qui me firent sortir de ma léthargie. Je levai paresseusement la tête, papillotant un instant des paupières, et fis le point pour découvrir Shinya qui me regardait avec étonnement.

« R… Ruki ? souffla-t-il en s'accroupissant face à moi. »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, je clignai des yeux lentement en me redressant.

« Tu es trempé, tu… tu devrais aller prendre une douche chaude, conseilla-t-il. »

« Hm, soufflai-je simplement. »

J'étais fatigué et je tremblais doucement.

« Tu veux que… que je t'aide ? Je vais rejoindre Miyavi et Toshiya. »

Je déniai de la tête, j'étais bien là. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en me regardant.

« Je… Je peux pas te laisser là tout seul. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sembles perdu et tu… tu vas finir par tomber malade. Tu… tu es couvert de neige et… enfin je peux pas t'abandonner ici dans ton état. »

« Hm. Tu peux. »

« Mais non ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Il me fit une moue penaude.

« S'il te plaît, viens. »

Posant mes yeux sur son visage aux traits si doux, je me sentis las et indescriptiblement loin de tout. Haussant simplement les épaules, je me redressai lentement. Je fus pris d'un vertige et manquai de passer par-dessus la balustrade. Shinya me rattrapa facilement en passant un bras à ma taille, avec cependant une pointe de gêne.

« Je… je vais t'aider, souffla-t-il timidement. »

Je déniai de la tête mais m'accrochai pourtant à lui. J'avais le tournis et ne tenais pas bien sur mes jambes. Ce contact-là, comme celui léger de Kyo un peu plus tôt, n'était pas angoissant. Peut-être était-ce parce que je n'étais pas en grande forme mais ils avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Shinya m'emmena tranquillement jusqu'au bâtiment. Il semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à me soutenir malgré son corps mince. Un mal de tête me vrillait le crâne et je plissai les yeux pour essayer de le calmer en posant une main sur mon front, constatant au passage qu'il était brûlant.

« Désolé, soufflai-je en respirant un peu plus difficilement. »

« Non, c'est rien. Euh… Quel est ton… ton numéro de chambre ? »

« Dix-huit. »

Il me traîna jusque là et je le relâchai en me tenant à la porte.

« Merci, murmurai-je alors qu'il me rendait ma liberté également. »

Je glissai maladroitement la clé dans la serrure et entrai à l'intérieur en faisant un vague signe de main à Shinya qui m'offrit un petit sourire rassuré avant de filer. Je titubai jusque mon sac et me changeai en vitesse avant d'aller m'allonger sur mon lit, m'enroulant dans la couette en priant pour réussir à dormir et arrêter de trembler. N'ayant rien avalé au repas du soir, il fallait que j'attende d'avoir pris le petit déjeuner pour prendre des cachets. Fermant mes yeux brûlants, je plongeai dans une douce somnolence. Je repris conscience presque cinq heures plus tard. Le réveil de Kyo indiquait quatre heures cinquante-cinq. Me relevant lentement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête compressée dans un étau et j'étais poisseux de sueur. Je me dirigeai lentement vers mon sac pour prendre mes affaires de toilette et mon uniforme et rejoignis la salle de bain où je pris une bonne douche pour réchauffer mon corps. M'habillant le plus rapidement possible, je récupérai mes habits et m'apprêtai à ressortir quand je tombai une nouvelle fois face à face à Shinya.

« Pardon, je… je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un. »

« Hm. »

« Tu vas mieux qu'hier ? »

Je déniai en luttant contre mon mal de crâne.

« Tu as des cachets ? Sinon, j'ai forcé mon frère à en prendre… Il pourrait t'en donner. »

« J'en ai des spéciaux, murmurai-je en serrant mes affaires contre moi. »

« Spéciaux ? »

Ne réfléchissant plus vraiment pour cause de fatigue, je ne cherchai même pas à comprendre le sens de notre conversation, répondant par automatisme.

« Hm. J'avais des problèmes de défense immunitaire plus jeune. Je dois prendre des cachets plus forts. »

« Oh. J'espère que… que ce n'est pas trop grave. »

J'haussai les épaules et sentis une goutte de sueur perler à ma tempe droite.

« Tu devrais les prendre, tu sembles vraiment pas bien, conseilla-t-il en posant une main sur mon front. Tu es brûlant, ça va aller ? Tu veux que je demande à Toshiya de te surveiller au cas où ça n'irait vraiment pas ? »

Je refusai poliment.

« Nao et Hiroto s'en occuperont. Je vais y aller… »

« Hm, pardon. Fais attention à toi. J'espère te revoir en forme la prochaine fois, sourit-il timidement en rougissant. »

J'hochai la tête et partis en direction de ma chambre. Je rangeai mes affaires, sortis mes boîtes de médicaments et m'assis sur mon lit. Il était cinq heures trente-six et je ne savais pas si le réfectoire était déjà ouvert. Rêvassant pendant une demi-heure, je finis par me secouer et descendre en m'agrippant à la rampe. Par chance, l'endroit était désert et déjà ouvert. J'avalai mon petit déjeuner avec lenteur, avalant mes cachets petit à petit. Un pour la fièvre, un contre le mal de crâne, un en prévention de la toux et un dernier contre le rhume en général. Je pris mon temps pour ne pas brusquer mon corps plus que nécessaire, luttant contre les étourdissements sournois qui essayaient de m'enserrer. Juka m'observait du coin de l'œil, veillant certainement à ce que je ne tombe pas dans les vapes. Frottant mes yeux de mes poings, je rangeai mes boîtes dans mes poches, allai déposer mon plateau et remontai d'un pas plus lent que jamais. Je croisai plusieurs personnes dans les couloirs sans y prendre garde et Kyo revenait de la douche quand j'entrai dans la chambre.

« Oula, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers moi. T'as pas une bonne tête ! »

J'haussai les épaules.

« T'es sûr que tu veux aller en cours ? »

« Hm. »

« J'ai permanence en première heure puisque c'est une semaine où on a pas cours de langues, donc si tu te sens mal, tu viens me chercher, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un vague mouvement de tête.

« Oh, et merci pour Choupi, c'était gentil, sourit-il. »

Malgré le néant de ses yeux, son sourire était sincère. Me dirigeant vers mon sac, je le passai en bandoulière. Il était près de sept heures trente.

« Bon, je me grouille d'aller manger, surtout, hésite pas à venir me chercher, OK ? »

J'affirmai à nouveau et nous sortîmes tous les deux. Je me rendis à ma salle de classe et m'assis contre le mur. J'essuyai mon front, frottai mes yeux et attendais avec impatience que mes vertiges cessent enfin. Nao, Hiroto et Yomi furent les premiers à me rejoindre. Je ne compris rien de ce qu'ils voulurent me dire et restai prostré sur le sol sans répondre, ce qui ne dut pas changer grand-chose à mon comportement habituel. Le professeur finit par arriver à son tour et ouvrit la porte. Il était grand et élancé, et sa présence imposait une espèce de fascination. Ses cheveux châtain clair retombaient avec douceur sur ses épaules, encadrant avec soin son visage fin. Il avait souligné ses jolis yeux noisette d'un fin trait noir qui les faisait ressortir délicatement. Me relevant comme je pus, je chancelai jusque ma place sous l'œil inquiet de Nao et me laissai tomber sur ma chaise. L'enseignant vint me voir une fois ses affaires posées.

« Bonjour. Je suis Uruha, professeur de littérature. Mes collègues m'ont averti de votre arrivée ici, donc je suppose que vous êtes Ruki Matsumoto. »

J'hochai vaguement la tête ce qui raviva la douleur et me brouilla la vue.

« Vous semblez plutôt mal en point, ça va aller ? »

« Hm, merci. »

Il eut un air sceptique mais retourna tout de même à son bureau. Je sortis mon bloc et mon crayon, et attendis que le cours commence en regardant par la fenêtre. Les deux sonneries me vrillèrent les tympans et me fracassèrent le crâne mais le calme du cours me fit du bien. Uruha avait une voix grave mais douce, qui me reposa. Si je n'avais pas été aussi malade, je pense que j'aurais réellement apprécié son cours. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et je constatai que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires. Je fis donc la même chose et les suivis de loin, vacillant légèrement sur mes jambes. Ils se dirigèrent au rez-de-chaussée et nous croisâmes les deuxièmes années. Kyo s'arrêta à mon niveau et soupira. Sakito, Toshiya et Miyavi restèrent un peu à l'écart.

« Tu as vraiment pas bonne mine. Tu devrais retourner dans la chambre pour dormir un peu. »

« Je dors pas. »

Il haussa un sourcil étonné et je partis en direction de la permanence sans rien dire de plus. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que nous devions faire pendant ses deux heures, mais peu importait. Je m'assis à une table sur le côté et constatai que c'était un jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu qui était installé au bureau du surveillant.

« Il s'appelle Shun, m'apprit Nao en s'asseyant à mes côtés. »

Je ne sourcillai pas, me concentrant pour calmer ma respiration hésitante. Nao resta un instant immobile à m'observer.

« Euh… Ruki. Ca a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, souffla-t-il en sortant ses affaires. »

« Hm, répondis-je simplement en tournant mollement la tête vers lui. »

« Tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, pour être sûr que c'est pas grave ? demanda-t-il. »

Je déniai de la tête et sortis mon bloc et mon stylo.

« On doit faire quoi ? »

« Nos devoirs, la plupart du temps, expliqua Nao. Les révisions aussi, ou lire. On est censé profiter du calme pour se concentrer… »

« Ah. »

Frottant mes yeux pour la énième fois, je tentai de garder une respiration correcte et de combattre mon tournis. Passant une main sur mon front, je soupirai encore. Ma température ne semblait pas avoir baissé et je me sentais de plus en plus mal. D'autant plus que le peu de sommeil que j'avais acquis depuis mon arrivée ici ne devait pas m'aider à me remettre. Ma vue se brouillait une fois sur deux et j'avais plus de mal à refaire le point à chaque fois. Nao finit par se tourner franchement vers moi, l'air inquiet. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me regarde ainsi.

« Tu veux que je demande à Shun pour que tu puisses sortir ? Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer… »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, je refusai une nouvelle fois sa proposition. Ça irait, j'allais tenir le coup jusque midi, je reprendrais mes cachets et tout irait pour le mieux. Mon camarade soupira et reporta son attention sur ses devoirs.

« Hésite pas à me dire si tu veux sortir, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il tout de même au bout d'un moment. »

« Hm. »

Je me concentrai un peu plus et fis quelques gribouillis sur ma feuille avant que mon stylo ne m'échappe. Me massant les tempes, je finis par me pencher pour le ramasser. Ma vue se brouilla alors complètement et ce fut le trou noir.

Je flottais. Je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais rien, je ne touchais rien, j'étais simplement en apesanteur. Je me sentais léger et c'était particulièrement agréable. Plus d'émotions, plus de questions, juste le néant. J'avais envie de rester ainsi pour la nuit des temps. Mais, finalement, mon nom résonna dans l'espace et je me tournai dans tous les sens pour savoir d'où il venait. De nul part. J'étais dans le vide, comment pourrais-je trouver quelque chose là-dedans ? Soupirant, je me forçai à retrouver des sensations, et je finis par papilloter des paupières pour poser mon regard sur le monde réel.

« Ruki, si tu nous entends, serre les doigts de Nao, souffla une voix que je crus reconnaître comme celle de Hiroto. Reste conscient surtout. »

Une main se glissa dans la mienne et je fis ce qu'il me demandait, refermant mes doigts aussi fermement que possible sur ceux de Nao.

« C'est bien, reste concentré sur ma main et sur ma voix. Un des infirmiers va arriver, il va prendre soin de toi, et nous aussi, t'inquiète pas. »

Je refermai les yeux lentement.

« Kyo… murmurai-je. »

Je lui avais promis de l'avertir s'il se passait quelque chose.

« Surtout, tu restes réveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive ! prévint Hiroto en partant. »

« Ca va aller, assura Nao d'une voix douce. »

Amenant difficilement ma main libre à mon front, je l'essuyai comme je pus et frottai doucement mes yeux.

« Nao ? appelai-je en soulevant mes paupières avec peine. »

Il resserra sa main sur la mienne.

« Hm, je suis là. »

« Merci. »

C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir. Nao eut un petit sourire ému.

« De rien Ruki. On te lâchera pas comme ça… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je n'y comprenais rien. Pourquoi ne me lâcheraient-ils pas alors qu'ils ne savaient rien de moi ? Nao haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que… on peut pas laisser tomber un camarade comme ça. Et puis… ça fait pas longtemps que tu es là mais… on t'apprécie déjà… beaucoup… »

Fronçant les sourcils sans en avoir conscience, je resserrai légèrement mes doigts sur les siens.

« Pourquoi ? répétai-je. »

« J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Tu… tu parles pas beaucoup mais… t'es gentil. T'es toujours ailleurs, un peu dans ton monde, mais ça… fait parti de toi. On t'aime… bien comme ça…. »

« Je suis pas… qui tu crois… »

Non, je n'étais pas celui qu'il pensait que j'étais. Je n'étais pas un petit garçon rêveur, j'étais un petit garçon détruit. Un peu perplexe, Nao resserra encore son étreinte sur ma main.

« Quoi ? »

Ma vue recommença à faire des siennes et je fermai les yeux en luttant comme je le pouvais sans lui donner plus d'explications.

« Ruki, reste réveillé ! fit Nao. Kyo va bientôt arriver ! »

« Fatigué, soupirai-je en desserrant ma prise sur ses doigts. »

« C'est bientôt fini, mais tu dois tenir encore un peu ! »

Rouvrant les yeux, je me redressai alors légèrement pour ne pas m'endormir.

« C'est bien, approuva Nao. Essaye de bien respirer. »

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte se rouvrit avec fracas, laissant débarquer Hiroto et Kyo qui se précipitèrent vers moi. Ce dernier s'agenouilla directement près de moi et attrapa ma main libre.

« P'tain Ruki, je t'avais dit d'aller te coucher ! »

Toussant un peu en respirant de plus en plus mal, je fermai les yeux tant ils me brûlaient, sentant une larme glisser le long de ma tempe. Etrangement, je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien puisque mon colocataire était là. Cette école allait finir par me transformer plus vite que je ne le pensais.

« Shun est parti voir à l'infirmerie, quelqu'un devrait arriver sous peu, expliqua Nao en lâchant progressivement mes doigts. »

« Merci, répondit Kyo en passant sa main sur mon front. »

En sentant le contact avec Nao diminuer, je refermai brutalement mes doigts sur les siens, j'avais bizarrement peur de perdre contact avec eux. Peur de me retrouver seul dans un monde que je découvrais à peine et que je ne connaissais pas, sans personne pour m'expliquer le bien et le mal.

« Il ne devrait plus tarder, fit alors Hiroto. Le temps qu'il embarque son matos au cas où… »

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit avec délicatesse et je ne tardai pas à voir apparaître quelqu'un près de moi. Impossible au premier abord de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. D'après ce que mes camarades disaient, il s'avérait que c'était un homme. Il avait de superbes yeux bleu clair soulignés de noir, de longs cheveux bruns relevés en un joli chignon, des lèvres mises en valeur par une touche de gloss, des joues rosées et il émanait de lui une douceur apaisante. Nao laissa finalement ses doigts glisser entre les miens et je ne cherchai pas à le rattraper. Après tout, on allait s'occuper de moi maintenant. L'infirmier me fit un petit sourire et posa une main sur mon front.

« Et bien jeune homme, il semblerait que votre arrivée ici soit plutôt mouvementée. »

Sa voix était onctueuse et caressante. Il attrapa son stéthoscope et me redressa en position assise.

« Respire bien, d'accord ? »

Je m'exécutai sans attendre, pressé de pouvoir dormir. Kyo avait laissé la place au médecin mais gardait ma main dans les siennes, me souriant doucement.

« C'est grave ? demanda Hiroto tout de go. »

« Il a quelques difficultés à respirer et a beaucoup de température, mais il n'a rien de grave. Je pense qu'il a surtout besoin de repos, ajouta-t-il en me voyant osciller doucement en luttant contre la fatigue. Et de bien manger aussi. »

« Hm. Il va louper des cours ? interrogea Nao en regardant l'infirmier. »

Je déniai de la tête. Cet après-midi, nous allions avoir musique et je voulais jouer.

« S'il se repose pendant l'heure et demi restante, il pourra aller en cours cet après-midi, mais il faudra veiller à ce qu'il dorme bien ce soir. »

« J'y veillerai ! s'exclama Kyo en resserrant ma main. »

« Ouais, nous on le surveillera cet après-midi ! renchérit Hiroto avec un grand sourire. »

« Veux pas, bougonnai-je avec une moue boudeuse. »

Et, à bout de force, je m'endormis en sursaut.

Ce fut une drôle de sensation qui me réveilla finalement et je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que je saignais du nez. Je me redressai alors brutalement dans mon lit, mettant une main sous mon menton pour empêcher le liquide carmin de tacher les draps plus que nécessaire.

« Oulà ! s'écria la voix de Kyo. Bouge pas ! Surtout, reste calme et respire bien. Ensuite mouche-toi et mets ta tête entre tes jambes, ça finira par passer. »

J'obéis docilement, gardant un mouchoir sous mon nez pour éviter d'en mettre partout. Le débit se calma doucement et, par miracle, j'avais réussi à ne pas en avoir dans la bouche ce qui me permit de ne pas paniquer.

« Voilà, tu vois, ça se calme déjà, souffla Kyo en passant une main dans mon dos. Enfin, on peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, toi ! »

« Hm. »

Il posa une paume légère sur mon front.

« Tu es un peu moins chaud que tout à l'heure. Tu te sens comment ? »

« Malade, soupirai-je d'une voix rauque. »

Il pouffa joyeusement en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

« J'adore tes réparties. »

Relevant la tête vers lui, j'admirai un instant son visage, tendant la main pour la passer sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient inexplicablement moins vides que lundi, mais je ne savais dire l'émotion qui y perçait. Il me fit un doux sourire en attrapant mes doigts, effectuant de petits cercles avec son pouce sur le dessus de ma main. Un fois certain que le sang ne recommencerait pas à couler, je m'assis calmement en tailleurs et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Kyo laissa passer quelques minutes silencieuses avant de me conseiller de prendre mes médicaments. Il était midi et j'acceptai en lui proposant d'aller manger.

« Mais, les autres vont nous rejoindre, ça ira ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. De toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais manger pour prendre mes cachets. J'allai les récupérer sur mon bureau et suivis Kyo jusqu'au réfectoire. Nous nous installâmes à une table dans un coin et toute la petite bande ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. Ce furent en premier lieu Aoi, Kai et Reita. Je me demandai d'ailleurs où était Jui. Je n'eus pas besoin de poser la question puisque Toshiya s'en chargea en arrivant avec Miyavi et Sakito.

« Dis Reita, tu sors vraiment avec Jui ? »

« Bah, ouais, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. »

« T'es avec lui le matin, et c'est tout. »

« Ah non, répliqua Kai, je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont toujours scotchés l'un à l'autre en cours et le soir aussi. »

« Seulement, Jui s'entend bien avec Tohru et Wataru. Son colocataire et un autre de troisième année, précisa Aoi à mon attention. Ils sont bien plus calmes que notre groupe, c'est normal qu'il veuille changer d'air par moment, reprit-il pour tout le monde. »

« Puis, je préfère ne pas être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre collé à lui, ce serait étouffant à la fin et on en viendrait à se détester, sourit Reita. »

« Hm, vu comme ça, approuva Toshiya en s'installant pour commencer à manger. »

Miyavi et Sakito eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir également qu'Hiroto arrivait vers nous joyeusement.

« Salut tout le monde ! »

« Salut tout seul, répondit Reita. T'as semé les autres ? »

« Mais non, mais non, on se débarrasse pas facilement d'un boulet Amano, pouffa-t-il. Encore moins quand un deuxième se joint au premier. »

« Tora vient manger avec nous ? s'étonna Aoi. »

« Probable ! s'exclama Hiroto en s'asseyant aux côtés de Sakito. »

« Deux fois en deux jours, il y a anguille sous roche, lança Reita avec sérieux. »

Il se reçut une taloche de la part de Kai alors que Nao, Keiyu et Yomi arrivait.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes le nain, Tora est pas là, protesta Reita en se massant le crâne. »

Hiroto se contenta de lui tirer la langue, embrassa chastement son amant, et fit un grand sourire à Nao qui posa son plateau sur la table, juste en face de moi.

« T'as semé ton frérot chéri et adoré ? »

« Oui, il voulait juste me saluer, il mangera après avec Saga et Hitsugi. »

Entendre ce nom me donna des frissons glacés.

« D'ailleurs, il m'a dit que ce boulet de Hitsugi t'avait fait peur hier vers vingt-trois heures et que tu t'étais enfui, ajouta Nao en se tournant vers moi. »

« Hm, approuvai-je. »

« Et Shinya nous a raconté qu'il t'avait trouvé dehors vers une heure, c'est pas étonnant que tu sois malade si t'es resté tout ce temps sous la neige, continua Miyavi. »

J'haussai les épaules et finis tranquillement de manger et de prendre mes cachets. Les autres suivirent le mouvement, affamés, se lançant de joyeuses piques par moment. Quand la majorité d'entre nous eurent fini de manger, Hiroto leva brusquement la tête et coupa le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

« Au fait, c'est trop la classe, Ruki sera forcément dans notre groupe ! »

Yomi haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

« Mais c'est simple ! Ruki joue de la guitare, et nous sommes le seul groupe de quatre en cours de musique ! »

« Hey, c'est vrai ça, sourit Toshiya. »

Le visage de Yomi s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

« En plus, je suis sûr que c'est un guitariste du tonnerre. »

« Perso, je le plains, soupira Reita. Etre avec des fous comme vous, ça va pas être facile tous les jours… »

« On t'emmerde Reita, répliqua Toshiya en lui tendant son majeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

« Clair, en plus Nao a survécu, pouffa Yomi. »

Celui-ci leva les yeux en ciel en soupirant alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Kyo me fit un petit sourire et me souffla que ce n'était pas la peine de me casser la tête, ils passaient souvent du coq à l'âne.

« Et les gars, on bouge ? proposa alors Hiroto. »

« Pourquoi, t'es pas bien là avec nous ? demanda Kai avec une moue chagrine. »

« Avec vous, je suis super bien, mais mon cul supporte pas ces chaises ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Kyo qui me regardait comme s'il voulait savoir ce que je pensais.

« Bah moi, je vous abandonne, sourit Yomi en se levant. »

« Lâcheur, se récria Nao. »

« Et fier de l'être ! »

Et sur ces mots, il prit son plateau et partit rapidement.

« Miya, oublie pas que tu dois appeler ton frère ! s'exclama alors Keiyu. »

« Ah merde, c'est vrai, j'avais zappé ! »

Aoi tourna la tête vers eux.

« Pourquoi tu dois appeler Kanon ? s'étonna-t-il. »

« Il m'a téléphoné hier, mais sa batterie a coupé et il m'a envoyé un SMS pour me dire de le rappeler ce midi. Je sais même pas ce qu'il voulait… »

« Quand est-ce qu'on le rencontre votre petit frère ? demanda alors Reita. J'aimerais bien savoir à qui il ressemble le plus. »

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard avant de pouffer.

« Physiquement, à un peu de nous deux, sourit Aoi. »

« Mentalement, à aucun de nous deux, finit Miyavi. »

« Je dirais plutôt à un mélange de vous deux, intervint Keiyu. »

« Peut-être… Sur ce, on y va ? demanda Miyavi en se levant. »

« OK ! »

Les deux cousins se sourirent et s'en allèrent en nous saluant. Nous finîmes par nous lever également pour rejoindre la petite salle de la bande. Hiroto entraîna son Sakito sur un des canapés, le forçant à se poser sur ses genoux. Nao alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux, suivi par Toshiya, Reita, Aoi et Kai. J'allai, quant à moi, m'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, accompagné de Kyo. Les yeux brûlants à cause de la fièvre, je me sentais pourtant bien mieux que le matin même. Chacun se mit à parler avec son voisin et mon colocataire semblait perdu loin de tout, le regard rivé vers le parc. Il paraissait être rongé par quelque chose connu de lui seul, un peu comme moi. Le petit sourire de Tora en apprenant mon numéro de chambre me revint en mémoire. Peut-être espérait-il que je le fasse revivre ? Ou alors avait-il lu le néant qui régnait en moi et pensait-il que nous étions fait pour nous trouver ? Je ne le savais pas, mais j'espérais pouvoir raviver la flamme de vie en Kyo. Il _Lui_ ressemblait énormément, et peut-être était-ce un désir égoïste de _Le _faire revivre, mais la douleur de mon colocataire était trop lourde à supporter.

« Je me souviens ! s'exclama alors brusquement Reita. »

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui, y compris Kyo. Mais lui me fixait moi. Me collant à la vitre sous son regard pénétrant, j'eus une impression dérangeante de déjà-vu. Je connaissais cette détermination, cette aura qui émanait de lui.

« Je sais pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te connaître ! continua-t-il en ignorant mon malaise. »

« Explication, mon cher, s'il vous plaît, demanda Aoi en haussant un sourcil. »

« J'avais douze ans à l'époque, enfin à un mois près, et mon père s'occupait d'une affaire difficile au boulot. Difficile parce qu'elle concernait des enfants brisés. Deux gamins en scooter s'étaient fait faucher par un chauffard ivre, un avait survécu mais était gravement blessé, l'autre non, expliqua-t-il calmement. »

Puis il reporta à nouveau toute son attention vers moi, alors que mon cœur battait trop vite et que mes yeux refusaient de se fermer, le fixant avec crainte et horreur. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ce jour-là, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler !

« Mon nom est Suzuki, souffla-t-il en me regardant profondément. »

Je frissonnai des pieds à la tête. Pourquoi mon passé finissait-il toujours revenir au grand galop quand on essayait de l'oublier ?

« Et tu es le gosse qui a survécu. »

Je me mordis la lèvre en secouant vivement la tête. Je me levai, la respiration saccadée et les mains tremblantes.

« Si, je m'en souviens bien ! insista-t-il. C'est parce que t'es malade et que tu parais tout faible, t'as exactement la même tête qu'au procès ! J'étais caché dans la salle, j'étais pas censé venir mais je voulais voir mon père faire une plaidoirie pour savoir ce que ça faisait ! »

Lançant des regards un peu partout, sentant l'attention de tout le monde focalisée sur moi, je laissai échapper une petite plainte craintive et finis par traverser la salle en courant pour me sauver.

« Ruki, attends ! s'exclama Kyo. Reita, t'es trop con ! Ruki ! RUKI ! »

Ne prenant pas garde à ses appels douloureux, je sortis du bâtiment et filai en direction du parking à toute vitesse. Trébuchant, je me retrouvai à quatre pattes dans l'herbe couverte de neige fondue, tremblant de tous mes membres. Mon cœur souffrait le martyr et j'avais envie de hurler à la mort. M'asseyant sur mes jambes repliées, je croisai mes bras sur mon torse, me pliant en deux de douleur. Pourquoi les souvenirs faisaient-ils si mal ? Respirant de plus en plus difficilement, je me roulai en boule sur le sol. L'eau s'infiltra dans chacune des fibres de mon uniforme et je tremblai plus violemment encore. Je ne ressentais pas le froid, mais mon corps semblait ne pas être du même avis. Je me sentis finalement encerclé fermement par deux bras finement musclés. Relevant la tête, je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'Uruha. Il me regardait avec inquiétude, me souleva du sol sans problème et m'emmena rapidement vers l'intérieur.

« Laissez… moi ! protestai-je alors en me débattant. »

Je ne voulais pas retourner dans ce bâtiment où quelqu'un savait mon secret. Je voulais simplement retrouver mon indifférence et ma tranquillité. Vivre normalement était trop douloureux. Mon professeur de littérature dut me reposer pour me reprendre contre lui, caressant doucement mon dos. J'essayai de m'échapper de son étreinte pour fuir le plus loin possible. Mais tout mon corps hurlait de protestation contre mon envie de partir, et je finis par l'écouter et me laisser dans ces bras chaleureux. Après tout, pourquoi quitter une accolade si réconfortante ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu de ce que l'on m'offrait ?

« Chut, tu n'as rien à craindre, murmura alors Uruha. »

Si, justement, j'avais tout à craindre. Maintenant qu'un morceau de ce que je cachais avec tant d'acharnement avait été révélé, le reste ne tarderait sans doute pas à être su. Mais j'y réfléchirais plus tard, pour le moment je me sentais mal. Serrant mes poings sur ses vêtements à m'en faire blanchir les articulations, je laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule. Je recommençais à avoir des vertiges et, en plus, j'avais des haut-le-cœur. Uruha me reprit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans une salle près de la permanence, de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Elle était impressionnante. Des bibliothèques remplies à craquer de livres s'étalaient sur l'intégralité du mur droit, des canapés logeaient dans le coin gauche de la pièce, des coussins traînaient un peu partout sur le sol recouvert de tapis, et de grandes vitres s'étiraient sur le mur du fond et laissaient la lumière hivernale baigner la pièce d'une ambiance douce et calme. Le professeur me déposa dans un canapé et alla prendre une couverture dans une petite armoire. Il me força à enlever ma veste et me recouvrit prestement.

« Tu vas finir par tomber gravement malade si ça continue ainsi, souffla-t-il en s'installant près de moi pour me reprendre contre lui. Maintenant que nous sommes au chaud, dis-moi, pourquoi voulais-tu fuir ? »

« Il sait… murmurai-je. »

« Qui sait quoi ? »

« Il… Il sait… Mon secret. »

« Et quel est le plus grave, qu'il le connaisse en silence ou qu'il avoue le connaître ? »

Relevant la tête vers lui, je secouai vivement de la tête de droite à gauche.

« Pourquoi dénies-tu ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue. Tu préfèrerais qu'il ne sache rien pour que tu puisses garder ta souffrance tout entière. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une réelle question et j'acquiesçai.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à partager ces moments de chagrin et de douleur. »

« J'ai peur, chuchotai-je en détournant la tête. »

« C'est normal d'avoir peur. Quelque part, si nous n'avions peur de rien, nous serions constamment en train de nous mettre en danger. On n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça. Je ne te dirai pas de conserver ta peur, mais de la contourner pour mieux la supporter. »

Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure en signe de réflexion, je resserrai instinctivement la couverture contre moi. Uruha eut un petit sourire et se leva, me forçant à en faire de même.

« Je vais t'emmener à ta chambre, le temps que tu te changes. Tu ne peux décemment pas rester trempé ainsi tout l'après-midi. Ensuite, je te conduirai à ton cours de musique, si je ne m'abuse. »

J'hochai la tête en récupérant ma veste, et il nous fit sortir de la salle.

« J'aimerais que tu m'écrives un devoir pour mercredi prochain, m'annonça-t-il alors en commençant à marcher. Le reste de la classe a une dissertation à me rendre également, et ça me permettrait de juger ton travail. »

« Un devoir ? soufflai-je en le suivant dans les escaliers. »

« Oui. Une rédaction sur un moment de ta vie. Je te laisse choisir. »

N'ayant pas réellement le choix, j'hochai la tête et ne dis pas un mot de plus. Arrivé à l'étage, il m'emmena à la chambre numéro dix-huit et, me demandant vaguement comment il le savait, j'ouvris la porte. Il m'annonça attendre à l'extérieur le temps que je me change, et je me dépêchai de m'exécuter. J'enfilai mon baggy noir, un t-shirt à manches longues turquoise et un sweater sans manche noir. Je ressortis ensuite rapidement en espérant que Kyo avait récupéré mon sac. Uruha me conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la salle de musique et donna deux petits coups secs sur la porte. Shou ne tarda pas à passer ouvrir et haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de m'apercevoir, à moitié caché derrière mon professeur de littérature. Il demanda aux élèves de ne pas chahuter et sortit dans le couloir.

« Désolé de te déranger en plein cours mais je t'apporte le nouvel élève. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien de grave j'espère ? s'inquiéta-t-il en me jetant un regard. »

« Ca ira. Bon, je te le laisse, j'ai des copies à corriger, sourit Uruha. »

« D'accord. A plus tard. »

Il partit calmement et Shou se tourna vers moi.

« Bien, avant d'entrer dans la salle, je vais t'expliquer un peu comment se passe les cours de musique. »

J'hochai la tête pour lui signifier que je l'écoutais et il continua.

« Bien. Alors, ces cours regroupent les trois classes et les élèves sont repartis en différents groupes, comprenant généralement un bassiste, un batteur, un vocaliste et deux guitaristes, même si chacun rajoute ce qu'il veut comme instrumentation dans le groupe. Cette année, il y a un groupe qui ne comporte que quatre élèves, tu pourras donc te joindre à eux en tant que guitariste. Chaque groupe doit préparer une chanson qu'il jouera à l'examen de fin d'année, et travaille dessus pendant une heure et demi. La demi-heure restante sert au chant. Je pense que j'ai tout dit… finit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ah non, l'examen compte également une partie où l'élève joue seul. Bien, as-tu des questions ? »

Je déniai et nous entrâmes dans la salle. Six groupes étaient répartis dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Shou m'envoya vers Hiroto, Nao, Yomi et Toshiya pour que nous puissions parler un peu du groupe et de leur travail. Aucun ne fit de commentaire sur ce qu'il s'était passé à midi et ils m'accueillirent avec un sourire.

« Ah, ah, j'avais raison ! s'exclama joyeusement Hiroto. Je suis super content que tu sois dans notre groupe, ça va déchirer ! »

« Je suis d'accord, sourit Nao. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois avec nous. »

« Yep, maintenant, faut qu'on parle musique ! intervint Yomi en me faisant un grand sourire. »

« Etant donné qu'il sait jouer de la guitare et du piano, nous pourrions ajouter une touche de sensibilité à notre morceau, non ? proposa Toshiya. »

Il paraissait un peu ailleurs, et une pointe de tristesse et de déception semblait briller dans ses yeux.

« Bonne idée ! s'exclama Hiroto. Ce serait fun ! »

« Tu as déjà composé ? demanda Nao en me regardant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

J'acquiesçai d'un vague signe de tête en regardant alentours. Tous les élèves se concertaient et composaient avec joie et sérieux, emplissant la pièce d'un mélange de notes cacophoniques.

« C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir ajouter tes propres compos alors ! sourit Nao. On a déjà pas mal la base, mais comme dit Tochi, le piano pourrait vraiment ajouter quelque chose de plus touchant. Tu veux écouter ce qu'on a déjà ? »

J'approuvai doucement.

« La musique est de nous tous, mais les paroles sont de Nao. Il est très doué en littérature ! vanta Yomi. »

« Arrête, c'est rien que des paroles, et elles sont même pas finies, rougit celui-ci. Il manque des trucs, et faut que je change encore certains mots. Enfin bref, tout le monde en place ! »

Il partit s'asseoir dans un coin pour avoir assez de place et frapper le sol pour donner le rythme, Hiroto se plaça près de lui sans brancher sa guitare, Toshiya en fit de même, et Yomi jeta vite fait un coup d'œil aux paroles déjà écrites. Et finalement, ils commencèrent. Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment d'intro, entrant directement dans la mélodie, mais ce n'était pas dérangeant, c'était aisément arrangeable. Yomi chantonnait les paroles plus qu'il ne les chantait vraiment pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Cependant, j'étais impressionné par sa voix. Il avait une puissance incroyable retenue pourtant dans un si petit corps. Me refocalisant sur l'ensemble, je les regardai faire, corrigeant mentalement quelques fausses notes. Quand ils eurent fini de jouer, j'approuvai d'un signe de tête. Avec de l'entraînement et les instruments branchés, ce serait vraiment excellent.

« Alors, t'en pense quoi ? demanda Hiroto avec enthousiasme. »

« On a des trucs à modifier, à ajouter ou enlever, c'est sûr, souffla Nao. Mais… on prend plaisir à travailler sur ça. »

« C'est bien, dis-je sincèrement. »

« Mais ? fit Yomi. Y a toujours un mais dans ces cas-là. »

« Je peux ? demandai-je en prenant les partitions. »

« Hm, vas-y, fit Nao. C'est un peu brouillon par contre… »

J'haussai les épaules. Ce n'était rien. Au moins, ça me permettrait de ne plus penser à ma vie et de me concentrer sur quelque chose de plus facilement gérable.

« Ici, soufflai-je en pointant l'endroit sur la partition de guitare, il faudrait monter la note d'un demi-ton. »

« Où ça ? demanda Hiroto en me contournant pour regarder au-dessus de mon épaule. »

Je lui indiquai l'endroit plus précisément en barrant la note pour la redessiner.

« Sinon, ça ne suit pas avec la basse et la batterie. »

« Balèze, j'avais pas remarqué… admit Hiroto. »

« C'est parce que tu joues en même temps, on ne perçoit pas de la même manière. »

« Tu as fait beaucoup de solfège ? demanda Nao en se levant pour venir voir. »

Je déniai.

« J'ai appris avec un maître. »

Prenant la partition pour la batterie, je cherchai le passage qui m'intéressait.

« Nao, si tu y arrives, il faudrait que tu fasses l'enchaînement plus rapidement, sinon, ça casse le rythme. »

« Ca devrait pas poser de problème, faudra que j'essaye, fit-il en me faisant un petit sourire. »

« Hm. C'est sur toi que le tempo repose. »

Et je lui rendis une espèce de petit sourire en coin.

« Et moi, et moi ? demanda Yomi qui semblait particulièrement avide d'avoir mon avis. »

« Tu prends le refrain trop haut. C'est dommage, tu as une belle voix et ça la casse. »

« J'adore quand tu parles autant ! fit-il joyeusement. En tout cas, c'est super sympa, t'es un pro ! »

« C'est clair, t'es un vrai petit génie, pouffa Hiroto avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. »

« Et toi… osa Nao. Ca donne quoi, ce que tu fais ? »

Je me recroquevillai en rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules pour échapper à son contact, ne répondant pas à Nao immédiatement.

« Hiroto, t'es bêteuuuh, protesta Yomi en lui grimpant sur le dos. Il aime pas les contacts ! »

« Mais, je suis pas bêteuuuh ! C'était innocent, c'est tout, je vais pas le manger non plus ! Hein Nao ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait pas… soupira-t-il. Excuse-le, il est un peu trop énervé… »

J'hochai la tête en relevant la tête vers lui en me reprenant.

« Tu veux que je joue quelque chose ? demandai-je alors. »

« Hm. Ca serait bien de voir ta façon de jouer, on pourra s'adapter par la suite. »

Shou arriva à ce moment-là, me surprenant légèrement et faisant sursauter Toshiya qui paraissait complètement ailleurs.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? »

« On fait connaissance ! s'exclama Hiroto avec un grand sourire. Et Ruki nous aide à corriger ce qui va pas, il est trop cool ! »

« C'est bien si vous vous entendiez bien, sourit Shou. »

« Je peux utiliser le piano ? demandai-je. Et une guitare acoustique ? »

« Bien sûr, tous les instruments de cette pièce sont à votre disposition. »

« Tu comptes travailler les deux en même temps ? demanda Nao. »

« Je ne ferai que ce que vous voulez que je fasse. »

« Bien, je vous laisse parler et vous mettre d'accord, annonça le professeur en repartant. »

« On veut que tu fasses ce qui te semble le mieux ! fit Hiroto. »

« Hm, il faut qu'on s'accorde tous, ce ne sont pas les uns qui doivent décider pour les autres, ajouta Nao. »

« Hm. »

Je me levai calmement pour me diriger vers le piano, isolé dans un coin.

« Tu vas jouer ? Sérieux ? s'enthousiasma Yomi. C'est super ! »

« J'ai trop hâte de t'entendre ! renchérit Hiroto. Ca fera super classe un bout de piano ! »

M'installant calmement sur le tabouret de l'instrument, j'attendis qu'ils soient prêts avant de jouer. Toshiya se mit sur une chaise et Yomi ne tarda pas à aller s'asseoir sur lui. Hiroto, quant à lui, vint s'installer dans le dos de Nao, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour se reposer sur ses épaules. Posant mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoire, je les caressai légèrement avant de me mettre à jouer un morceau sans prétention. Calmement et sans brusquerie, je finis par changer de mélodie pour passer à quelque chose de plus rapide, faisant courir mes doigts avec agilité. Je n'essayais pas de leur faire ressentir quelque chose en particulier mais il fallait que je les touche un minimum, alors je laissai filtrer vaguement mes émotions. Laissant finalement les dernières notes s'élever, comme des grains de poussière emportés par le vent, me rendant compte par la même occasion qu'un silence intégral régnait dans la salle, je tournai la tête vers mes camarades. Tout le monde me regardait fixement, comme abasourdi par ce que je venais de faire.

« Ouaw ! s'écria Yomi. La veine qu'il soit dans notre groupe ! »

« Bon sang, excellent ce type ! renchérit un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, aux yeux marron et aux traits doux. »

« Clair. A côté de ça, je me sens naze, continua Reita. »

« Bon, que tout le monde retourne à son travail, intervint Shou en claquant une fois dans ses mains. »

Un peu réticents tout d'abord, les élèves finirent par retourner à leur activité première.

« Tero est fan, pouffa Yomi. »

« C'est celui aux cheveux rouges, précisa Toshiya. »

« En tout cas, il a raison, tu joues super bien ! s'extasia Hiroto. »

« C'est vraiment très expressif, ajouta Nao. »

« C'est mon dernier recours, murmurai-je pour moi-même en allant prendre une guitare sur son socle. »

Je retournai ensuite à notre table première et m'installai sur une chaise. Posant l'instrument sur mes jambes, je passai une main sur mon front pour en ôter les quelques gouttes de sueur qui y perlaient. J'avais de nouveau une poussée de fièvre mais je ne voulais m'arrêter pour rien au monde.

« Ca va aller ? demanda Nao en venant s'installer près de moi. Tu peux repartir si tu te sens mal, force pas trop… »

Je secouai la tête.

« Ca va. »

« Tu veux faire une pause ? On peut te présenter les troisièmes années le temps que tu te reposes un peu, proposa Yomi. »

Chacun me regardait avec inquiétude et je n'osai pas m'opposer à son idée, acquiesçant alors d'un signe de tête.

« Chouette ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Alors, pour commencer, le type là-bas qui est coiffé de jolies couettes avec des anglaises et des airs aussi féminins que Kaya, il s'appelle Rame. »

« D'accord. »

« Et celui qui fait de la guitare juste à côté de lui, avec des cheveux noirs assez ébouriffés, c'est Giru, fit Nao. Ils sont dans le même groupe que Tero, Sakito et Kyo, comme tu peux voir. »

« Hm. »

« Après… Hum… Le châtain là-bas, avec les mêmes yeux marron gris que Takeru, c'est Wataru. Ils sont frères, précisa Yomi. »

« Et ils sont dans la même chambre, ajouta Nao. »

« Et les deux qui parlent ensemble, à côté de Wataru, Tohru et Aiji, c'est Tomoyuki et Hiroaki, expliqua Hiroto. Je les connais pas très bien, j'avoue, mais ils sont plutôt sympa, et leur jeu ensemble est plutôt bon. »

« Hm. »

Observant l'ensemble des élèves, j'essayais de me souvenir des noms tout en observant la composition des groupes. Mis à part ceux que mes camarades venaient de me citer, il y avait celui de Reita, Aoi, Kai, Miyavi et Keiyu, un autre composé de Chiyu, Yuji, Mitsuru, Masato et Jui, et le dernier comprenait Yuura, Yasuno, Mai, Maya et Takeru.

« Les groupes sont vraiment hétéroclites, constatai-je alors. »

« Ca a été tiré au sort, expliqua Toshiya. Et certains ont eu plus de chance que d'autres, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. »

Il fixait tristement Kyo et Sakito qui parlaient ensemble et semblaient particulièrement concentrés sur une partition.

« Bah merci pour nous, se vexa Yomi en croisant les bras avec une moue boudeuse. »

« Bouh, Tochi nous aime pas ! pleura faussement Hiroto en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Nao. »

« Sérieusement, t'aimes pas travailler avec nous ? demanda doucement Nao. »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, précisa Toshiya. Vous avez vraiment un bon jeu pour des gamins, taquina-t-il, et Yomi a une voix du tonnerre mais disons que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'aurais aimé être avec une certaine personne. Comme Hiroto aurait sans doute aimé être avec Sakito. »

« J'avoue, sourit-il bêtement. »

« Mais heureusement qu'il n'y est pas, contra Nao, sinon Hiroto n'aurait pas bossé du tout. »

« Je rejoins l'idée de Reita de ce matin. Etre toujours avec l'être aimé finirait par devenir étouffant, intervint Yomi. »

« Hm, approuva Nao. Il faut que chacun ait sa liberté, mais ensemble. Et puis, si tu es éloigné de la personne que tu apprécies, tu savoures d'autant plus le moment où vous vous revoyez. »

« Oh, t'en sais des choses Nao, pour un célibataire, pouffa Hiroto. »

« Sauf quand la personne ne remarque même pas ton retour, soupira Toshiya avec amertume. »

« Et si nous reprenions ? proposai-je. »

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe pour arrêter d'y penser et passer au-dessus de ses déceptions. Comme je le faisais.

« Oui, on devrait réfléchir déjà, savoir si on continue la composition de base, ou si on améliore ce qu'on a déjà fait, fit Nao. »

« Moi je suis prêt ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

« Tu as des idées, Ruki ? demanda Toshiya. »

« Il faudrait trouver une intro où la basse ressortirait puisqu'elle est légèrement étouffée par la suite. »

« Atténuer voire ne pas mettre de guitare électrique alors, proposa Hiroto. »

« Il faut quelque chose de léger, avec un minimum de puissance, mais beaucoup de mélodie peut-être, enchaîna Nao. »

« Sans voix ni chœur, continua Yomi. »

« Avec une guitare acoustique ! s'exclama Toshiya en me pointant du doigt. »

Nao eut un petit sourire, et se tourna vers moi.

« Il faudrait que tu accompagnes Toshiya, tu vois comment faire ? Le soutenir, pour renforcer le son plus grave et profond de sa basse. »

J'hochai vivement la tête, attrapai une feuille de partition vierge et fis quelques notes rapides. Puis je les jouai en fermant les yeux, déniai, griffonnai et rejouai. Finalement plus ou moins satisfait – tendant vers le négatif – je tournai la feuille pour tracer des notes pour la basse. Une mélodie différente mais proche.

« Je peux emprunter ta basse ? demandai-je à Toshiya. »

Haussant un sourcil surpris, il acquiesça et j'empoignai rapidement l'instrument. Gratouillant les cordes, je finis de reprendre un peu la partition avant de rendre la basse à Toshiya.

« Tu veux bien qu'on joue ensemble ? »

« Si tu veux, fit-il simplement. »

« On vous écoute, sourit Yomi. Pas vrai les mecs ? »

« Yeah, j'attends que ça ! fit Hiroto. »

Nao approuva juste d'un signe de tête, semblant impatient.

« Hm. »

Je passai une main sur mon front, pris correctement la guitare et donnai le départ. Toshiya suivit à la perfection la mélodie écrite et la guitare acoustique ne l'étouffa pas, la faisant même ressortir.

« Ca rend super bien, félicita Nao à voix basse pour ne pas nous couper. Intro parfaite pour le reste du morceau. »

« Enchaîne pour voir, indiquai-je à Toshiya. »

Il hocha la tête et, arrivé à la fin de l'intro, nous enchaînâmes avec la suite de la musique. Il faudrait faire quelques modifications mais ça ne sonnait pas faux.

« J'adore ce morceau ! fit Hiroto en bondissant presque. Y a rien qui cloche, ça coule de source ! »

« Il y a des impuretés mais ça se corrige, approuvai-je. »

« C'est comme tout, il faut d'abord faire un brouillon avant de pouvoir atteindre quelque chose de correct, sourit Nao. Mais c'est vraiment du bon travail je trouve. »

« Hop, hop, hop, s'exclama Shou en attirant l'attention de ses élèves. Nous allons passer au chant ! »

« Oh nan, je sais pas chanter ! se lamenta Nao. »

« Mais si, mais si, le rassura Hiroto. »

« Hiroto, comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu chantes comme une casserole ! protesta-t-il »

« Hey, les mecs, on va entendre Ruki chanter ! s'extasia Yomi. »

« C'est vraiiiii ! s'exclama Hiroto. Ah, j'ai trop hâte maintenant ! »

« Je ne chante pas, déclarai-je simplement. »

« Quoi ? s'étonna Nao. Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

Je me levai alors pour aller ranger la guitare et je poussai un profond soupir avant de retourner vers eux.

« Allez Ruki, chante avec nouuus, supplia Yomi. »

« C'est clair, pourquoi tu veux pas ! protesta Hiroto. Tout le monde chante ! »

« Ca serait cool… souffla Nao, en rougissant légèrement. »

« Je ne chante pas bien. »

Quoique je n'en savais rien, je n'avais jamais réellement essayé.

« Hiroto non plus, et ça ne l'empêche pas de chanter à tue-tête, contra doucement Nao. S'il te plaît… »

Baissant la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher d'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas décevoir les gens, ni même les blesser en refusant quelque chose qui leur tenait à cœur.

« Merci, sourit Nao. C'est pas si terrible tu sais. »

« T'es super cool Ruki !! renchérit Hiroto. »

Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

« Bien, n'oubliez pas de bien vous mélanger. Ruki, j'aimerais que tu me chantes quelque chose que je sache dans quelle catégorie te placer. »

Déglutissant difficilement, je sentis tous les regards converger vers moi. Respirant un peu plus difficilement, je reculai d'un pas, les mains tremblantes et le sang tambourinant à mes tempes. Je ne pouvais pas chanter devant tout le monde, ce n'était pas possible. Entouré par d'autre voix, ça aurait pu passer, mais pas de cette manière. Ma vue se brouilla doucement alors que je déniai de la tête.

« Ruki, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Shou avec inquiétude. »

La respiration hachée, je secouai négativement la tête.

« Peux pas, soufflai-je. »

Faisant un nouveau pas en arrière, je trébuchai et me retrouvai assis sur le sol, à moitié sonné. Nao s'approcha immédiatement, suivi de Hiroto.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller te reposer Ruki ! souffla-t-il. »

« Ruki, ça va ? demanda Kyo en se précipitant vers moi. »

« Peux pas… chanter, répétai-je. »

« Il devrait sortir, non ? demanda Hiroto à Shou. Il pourra pas chanter dans cet état là. »

« Oui. Que quelqu'un l'emmène à sa chambre, répondit le professeur. »

Me frottant les yeux, j'essayai de me calmer pour ne pas accumuler trop de pression et saigner du nez. Mon colocataire passa alors un bras à ma taille pour m'aider à me relever et je m'appuyai contre lui. Croisant le regard désabusé et triste de Toshiya, je détournai vivement la tête. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire tout à l'heure. Kyo ne faisait pas attention à lui, alors qu'il était toujours là pour moi. Et pourtant, nous ne nous connaissions pas. Nao soupira doucement, puis se releva en prenant appui sur Hiroto. Je croisai le regard de Nao, lui soufflant un 'désolé' silencieux, et Kyo me fit sortir de la salle. Il m'emmena calmement à la chambre et m'installa sur mon lit.

« Ca va aller ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Je vais me reposer. »

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? »

« Non ! répliquai-je rapidement. »

Je me mis alors à tousser vivement. Kyo soupira en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'une question. »

J'avais peur de replonger dans mes souvenirs s'il partait. Même si sa présence me rappelait indéniablement _Lui_, c'était bien moins douloureux que de devoir revivre ce jour-là. M'allongeant confortablement, j'attrapai délicatement les doigts de Kyo entre les miens. Souriant, il me força à me décaler et s'assit dos contre la tête de lit. Puis il attrapa mon oreiller, le mit sur ses cuisses et m'invita à y poser ma tête. J'obéis docilement, fermai les yeux et, sous les tendres caresses de Kyo dans mes cheveux, m'endormis calmement.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans accro. J'évitai les autres et tous les repas, me nourrissant dans la chambre avec Choupi grâce aux paquets de biscuits de mon sac pour pouvoir tout de même prendre mes cachets. Kyo veillait sur moi et sa présence était par moment plus douloureuse qu'à d'autres. Des réminiscences de souvenirs et son aura parfois si sombre suffisaient à m'oppresser péniblement. Uruha me retint à la fin de son cours du vendredi, dernier cours de la matinée et de la semaine, pour me parler un moment. Il m'interrogea sur mes lectures et fut impressionné par tout ce que j'avais pu lire. Il décida alors de me remettre le double des clés de sa salle. Si elle pouvait m'aider à me recentrer par moment alors il était heureux de me la confier. De plus, si ses livres pouvaient servir à quelqu'un alors il en était enchanté ; au moins ils ne moisiraient pas dans les bibliothèques. En sortant de la classe, je montai récupérer mes affaires, pris tendrement Choupi dans mes bras et partis à la gare pour rentrer chez moi. Mon père m'attendait sur le quai et me ramena directement à l'appartement, me posant quelques questions sur ma semaine auxquelles je répondis vaguement. A peine rentré, je saluai ma mère qui m'embrassa sur le front et allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je posai mon sac dans un coin et m'assis sur ma chaise du bureau en soupirant. La tête rejetée en arrière et fixant le plafond sans le voir, je laissai mes pensées voguer au gré de leurs envies. Je finis par réfléchir à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si… Si plein de choses. C'était stupide et ça n'apportait rien du tout, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je me souvins qu'avant, j'avais un rêve, mais je n'arrivais pas à me le remémorer. J'avais dû le perdre en même temps que ma joie de vivre, je pense. Et puis, peu importe ce que je croyais, ça ne changerait pas le passé. « Alors fonce et arrête de tourner en rond. T'es encore jeune. » Ce fut ce que je me dis à ce moment-là, avant de me lever brusquement pour aller m'allonger. J'étais presque guéri mais toujours aussi fatigué.

Le week-end passa rapidement et je ne réussis pas à me motiver pour mon devoir de littérature. J'avais étrangement mais irrévocablement peur de l'écrire. Ma mère acheta un bac pour Choupi ainsi que de la nourriture pour lui. Mon père me raccompagna le lundi matin très tôt avant de partir travailler. Il était photographe. Je montai lentement jusque la chambre et retrouvai Kyo.

« Ruki ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Tu es parti sans me dire au revoir vendredi. Moi, je reste là le week-end. »

« Hm. Désolé. »

« Allez, c'est rien, t'es de retour pour la semaine, sourit-il. Bon, je vais petit déjeuner, on se revoit plus tard ? »

Je fis un vague mouvement de tête et il sortit après m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. Déposant mes affaires au pied de mon lit et le bac de Choupi sur mon bureau, je me dépêchai d'enfiler l'uniforme et avisant l'heure, je restai un moment à caresser mon petit lapin. Puis, quand il fut près de sept heures trente, je sortis et refermai derrière moi. J'hésitai un instant avant de décider de sécher les cours pour rédiger ma dissertation. Je me dirigeai alors lentement vers la salle dont les clés m'avaient été confiées par Uruha. M'installant calmement sur le sol, je pris mon stylo et ma copie pour commencer ma dissertation. Mais je restai figé devant ma feuille une bonne partie de la matinée, ne sachant qu'écrire. Je me demandai s'il fallait réellement que je replonge dans des souvenirs douloureux, et si non ce que je pouvais dire de ma vie. Je n'avais pas envie de revivre à nouveau tous les malheurs qu'il m'était arrivé. Mes problèmes de santé, la perte de _Lui_, ma mort subconsciente… Les souvenirs font parfois plus de mal que de bien, et je ne trouvais pas de souvenirs qui ne m'en amèneraient pas d'autres désagréables. A part peut-être mon arrivée ici… Posant ma plume sur la feuille, je rédigeai un petit paragraphe que je barrai bien vite. Pouvais-je réellement réussir l'exploit de me confier à quelqu'un, même par écrit ? Je secouai la tête. Si je n'essayais pas, je ne le saurais jamais. Alors finalement je décidai d'écrire ce que je pensais. Laissant les mots venir comme ils le souhaitaient, rayant des paragraphes par moment, transformant des phrases à d'autres, j'en oubliai d'aller déjeuner. Mais plus j'avançais dans le texte, plus je me sentais mal. Serrant les dents en sentant les larmes monter et incapable de continuer, je lançai ma pochette à l'autre bout de la salle et sortis rapidement en abandonnant mes affaires. J'avais conscience de seulement repousser l'échéance à son maximum, puisque j'allais inévitablement rédiger ce devoir, mais j'avais peur. Peur des mots et de ce qu'ils feraient remonter en moi. Peur de me souvenir et de mourir un peu plus. Marchant au hasard en prenant soin d'éviter toute personne susceptible de se promener dans les couloirs, je finis par monter dans ma chambre pour prendre une veste et mon écharpe, et sortis du bâtiment pour fouler la neige restante de mes pas. J'y passai le reste de l'après-midi, longeant la petite rivière, les mains dans les poches. Puis je décidai de retourner à la chambre, avalai quelques biscuits que j'avais dans mon sac et me couchai.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai à trois heures après une très mauvaise nuit. Frottant mes yeux, je me levai, pris mes affaires de toilettes et allai me doucher. Enfilant mon uniforme promptement, je ressortis aussi vite que j'étais entré. Je déposai mon pyjama en dessous de mon oreiller, caressai Choupi un moment avant de le poser à côté de Kyo, pris mon paquet de biscuit et mon trousseau de clé, et rejoignis la salle de Uruha. Je passai ma journée plongé dans mes souvenirs, retenant au prix de gros efforts des gémissements et des cris de douleur. C'était dur et douloureux, ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus hachée et mes yeux me brûlaient. Et finalement, je posai d'une main tremblante les derniers mots sur mon brouillon. Jetant un œil à l'horloge murale, je constatai qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures passées. Mes camarades finiraient par s'inquiéter. J'haussai les épaules, ce n'était rien. Je passai un peu plus d'une heure à recopier, prenant mon temps pour écrire soigneusement chaque mot. Quand j'eus fini, ma rédaction comptait une dizaine de pages. Bâillant en m'étirant, je passai ensuite une main sur mes yeux en m'allongeant entre les coussins, m'endormant sans même m'en rendre compte.

Sentant comme un léger courant d'air glisser sous ma chemise, je bougeai légèrement en soupirant et me rendis compte que je ne touchais plus le sol. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, encore un peu dans les vapes, je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Puis je finis par constater que j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Respirant un peu plus vite, je gigotai un peu pour me libérer, avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Tora et de me calmer, m'interrogeant sur la raison de cette situation.

« Désolé, souffla le surveillant. Mais il commençait à se faire tard, et Kyo s'inquiétait pour toi. »

« Kyo ? demandai-je en penchant la tête. Quelle heure ? »

J'avais un peu de mal à reprendre conscience.

« Il est onze heures du soir, répondit-il. »

« Hm. »

Il était vraiment tard, j'avais dû réellement inquiéter Kyo. Refermant les yeux, je soupirai doucement en laissant ma tête reposer sur le bras de Tora, à bout de nerfs et de force.

« Je vais te ramener à ta chambre, d'accord ? »

« Hm ? miaulai-je en relevant légèrement la tête vers lui. »

Tora eut un sourire qui m'éblouit un moment, et me resserra légèrement contre lui. Et à la place de m'angoisser, ça me fit du bien.

« Je crois que tu devrais dormir, ça vaudrait mieux, tu as l'air exténué. »

J'acquiesçai avant de dénier.

« Mes feuilles, soufflai-je. »

« J'allais oublier… »

En silence, il s'empara du paquet de feuille, et me le tendit, avant d'avancer en direction de la porte. Les serrant contre moi, je sortis les clés de ma poche.

« Petite violette, désignai-je à Tora en lui tendant. »

« D'accord… »

Une fois sorti, il se retourna pour soigneusement refermer à clef derrière lui, puis m'emmena jusqu'au deuxième étage.

« Tora ? demandai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. »

« Oui ? fit-il doucement. »

« Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. »

Je ne savais pas s'il avait lu, mais je préférais être sûr qu'il le garde pour lui s'il l'avait fait. Il eut un léger sourire.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. »

« Merci. »

Me reposant doucement sur lui, je refermai doucement les yeux.

« Désolé. »

« Désolé ? »

« De t'obliger… à garder le secret. »

J'étais doucement en train de m'endormir, bercé par le rythme des pas de Tora sur les marches.

« C'est rien tu sais. Ca doit être… beaucoup plus difficile pour toi. »

Crispant doucement mes doigts sur le t-shirt de Tora, je ne répondis rien. Je ne voulais pas briser ce moment. Tora soupira doucement, puis finit par arriver au deuxième étage. Une fois là, il se dirigea vers la chambre numéro dix huit, puis frappa doucement. Kyo ouvrit presque immédiatement.

« Ruki ! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant. Il était où ? »

« En bas, éluda Tora. Il s'était endormi. »

« Je travaillais, expliquai-je. »

« Ts, tu pourrais prévenir, je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

« Le principal, c'est qu'il soit revenu, fit Tora. Vous devriez aller dormir, il commence à être tard. »

« Hm. »

Je bougeai alors les jambes pour lui demander de me reposer, bien que je n'avais pas réellement envie qu'il me lâche. La chaleur de son torse avait quelque chose de rassurant, qui connotait le feu de la vie qui brûlait en lui mais pas en moi. Tora s'exécuta, bien que semblant aussi réticent que moi, et me reposa sur le sol. Je vacillai un moment avant de m'appuyer sur mon colocataire.

« Passez une bonne nuit, souffla le surveillant avant de reculer dans le couloir. »

« Toi aussi, merci de me l'avoir ramené, sourit Kyo en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. »

« Bonne nuit, souhaitai-je en retournant dans la chambre. »

Je n'avais pas envie de le voir s'en aller. Trop de connotations douloureuses après ma remontée de souvenirs. Je posai mes feuilles sur le bureau en essayant de ne pas prendre en compte le creux qui venait de se créer quelque part au niveau de mon ventre. Kyo referma la porte et alla s'installer sur son lit, dardant son regard sur moi.

« Je suis désolé Kyo, soufflai-je en attrapant mes affaires de toilette. »

« C'est rien. T'endors pas en chemin, sourit-il. »

« Hm. »

Je me dépêchai de partir à la salle de bain et pris une douche rapide avant d'enfiler mon t-shirt et mon caleçon trop grands. Puis je filai dans la chambre. Allongé confortablement sous ses couvertures, Kyo pouffa en me voyant entrer en vitesse et refermer vivement la porte.

« Tu as encore peur de croiser Hitsugi ? »

J'approuvai d'un vif signe de tête, rangeai mes affaires, pris Choupi dans mes mains et allai me coucher.

« B'nuit Kyo. »

« Bonne nuit Ruki, dors bien. »

« Hm. »

Nous éteignîmes chacun nos lampes de chevet, je me mis en boule et, une fois que la respiration lente, calme et régulière de Kyo me parvint, je m'endormis à mon tour.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Je ne sais que dire… Parlez pour moi !


	5. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Note :** Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant. Il n'a pas été facile à écrire, j'espère que ça passera quand même, et qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'incohérences.

**Merci** à mon alpha-lecteur, comme d'habitude, sans qui je n'avancerais sans doute jamais dans mes fics.

Et un **grand merci** à vous qui lisez et commentez =)

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

V – Souvenirs, souvenirs.

-

« Comment suis-je censé débuter ce texte ? Les mots se bousculent sur la plume de mon stylo, mais aucun ne me convient. Comment décrire ma vie avec simplicité tout en y mettant l'émotion et la loyauté des sentiments requises pour comprendre ? Comprendre ce que j'ai vécu. Comprendre le bonheur et la douleur. Les mots sont-ils capables d'y parvenir ? Suis-je capable d'y arriver ? Peut-être ou peut-être pas, je ne le saurai qu'en essayant. Seulement, la question principale vise-t-elle à connaître celui que je suis ou celui que j'étais ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse simplement de la même personne, le fils cadet de Prudence Atatakami et Musou Matsumoto…

Mais puis-je encore me qualifier de « cadet » alors que mon grand frère n'est plus ? Ai-je le droit de douter de ma propre existence quand celle de mon modèle semble si lointaine ? Me traitera-t-on d'inhumain si je dis que mon âme s'est brisée comme sa vie s'est éteinte ? Peut-être avais-je raison en pensant que je n'étais qu'une coque vide. L'intérieur a été réduit à néant en un temps si bref mais qui m'a pourtant paru si long… L'éternité m'aurait semblé bien courte en comparaison. Comment arrive-je encore à vivre ? Même l'enfer ne voudrait plus de moi s'il voyait ce que je suis devenu. Un corps sans vie, un cœur blessé, une âme meurtrie. Qui aurait la folie d'approcher un être détruit, risquant ainsi de se brûler les ailes ? Je n'imposerai jamais ma présence douloureuse à quiconque. Ce serait l'entraîner dans un tourbillon de noirceur et de souffrance, le faire plonger dans des ténèbres qui ne sont pas les siennes. De toute manière, qui souhaiterait vraiment devenir l'ami d'un jeune homme inexpressif et incapable de communiquer ?

L'indifférence est ma défense. Du moins, elle l'était avant de s'emparer entièrement de moi. Elle est devenue ma maîtresse et je suis son esclave. Comment décrire l'enfant qu'elle a étouffé ? Cet enfant triste et torturé que j'étais et que je serai tant qu'elle ne me laissera pas tranquille. Mais pourquoi vouloir quitter cette prison dorée ? Cet endroit où la souffrance ne m'atteint plus, où les sentiments ne me touchent plus ? Peut-être parce que je ne veux plus de ça. Depuis que je suis dans cette école, ma carapace s'est fendue et la solitude m'étouffe un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. Tout me _Le_ remet en mémoire. _Lui_, Satsuki, mon grand frère. Et je me noie dans les eaux troubles de mon passé, dans les souvenirs qui nous relient. Son absence est oppressante, obsédante, blessante. Son sourire me revient par flashs désagréables et mes dernières minutes avec _Lui_ me hantent.

J'ai le mal de mon enfance. Où est-elle passée ? Elle est si loin, si loin, que je ne m'en souviens plus. Je ne me rappelle que de _Lui_. Mais comment pourrais-je _L_'oublier ? Comment gommer son sourire qui a ensoleillé ma vie durant dix ans, ces petits gestes attentionnés qu'_Il_ avait envers moi uniquement, son rire qui retentissait comme autant de bonheur dans la maison, sa voix douce quand _Il_ voulait obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de ma part ? Comment taire ses encouragements après plusieurs jours d'hôpital, son aide pour récupérer le moral et la santé, son soutien infaillible pendant tout mon traitement ? Et surtout comment passer au-dessus de ce jour où tout a basculé ? _Il_ était tellement rayonnant quand _Il_ m'a pris la main pour m'emmener faire une balade en forêt. Ça faisait des mois que je n'étais plus sorti de la maison et j'étais heureux de partir avec _Lui_. J'aimais beaucoup ces moments privilégiés où _Il_ n'était qu'à moi et je n'étais qu'à _Lui_. Tout avait si bien commencé, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est si mal fini ? Quand notre rêve a-t-il viré au cauchemar ? Est-ce quand un vertige m'a fait perdre l'équilibre ? Est-ce quand je me suis cogné la tête ? Est-ce quand _Il_ a vu le sang couler de mon front ? Est-ce quand nous avons repris son scooter ? Est-ce quand la route nous avait semblé si longue ? Est-ce quand ce chauffard est arrivé beaucoup trop vite ? Est-ce quand il nous a percuté ? Finalement, je ne le saurai jamais. Je me souviens que le vol plané que nous avons fait m'a semblé être d'une infinité sans nom avant que je ne retombe lourdement sur le sol. La bécane a rebondi juste à côté de moi pour aller se perdre dans le fossé, le tout dans un fracas épouvantable. Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Où était-_Il_ ? Pourquoi je ne sentais plus mon corps ? Quelle était cette odeur d'essence et de sang ? Je ne comprenais pas. J'ai relevé la tête, juste à temps pour voir le chauffard s'enfuir.

Je n'oublierai jamais la marque et la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture, comme une image inscrite aux feutres indélébiles dans mon esprit. Ça a marqué le début de ma longue chute aux enfers. Un passage inévitable qui m'a plongé dans une folie autodestructrice ingérable. Comment rester lucide quand tout autour de nous ressemble au chaos ? Comment garder la tête hors de l'eau quand nos propres parents commencent à couler ? Ils s'en sont pourtant mieux sortis que moi. L'expérience de la vie, peut-être. Ou bien devrais-je dire l'expérience de la mort ? Eux, ils ont vu leurs parents mourir. Seulement ils n'avaient pas dix ans et ne les avaient pas dans leurs bras dans leurs derniers instants. Ils ne comprendront jamais le poids que ça pose sur les épaules. Comment leur faire comprendre ? Comprendre cette nappe de plomb qui recouvre le cœur. Comprendre les blessures physiques volontairement infligées pour atténuer la douleur morale. Comprendre le détachement soudain avec les autres, avec le monde. Aucun mot ne permettra jamais de me libérer de cette impression d'être comme un arbre mort, desséché mais qui reste debout malgré tout. Je suis devenu aveugle à ce qui m'entourait, je suis devenu sourd au monde extérieur, je suis devenu muet pour rester seul. Je ne voulais plus vivre ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là et la seule solution était de me fermer à tout, même à moi. Pourquoi créer des liens qui peuvent se briser si facilement ? Pourquoi risquer de souffrir en s'attachant à des êtres finalement si fragiles ? J'avais perdu le goût de rire en même temps que le sien s'éteignait à jamais.

Je me souviens avoir entendu sa voix m'appeler. Une voix faible, rauque et qui dénotait la souffrance qu'_Il_ ressentait. J'ai essayé de bouger mais mon bras et ma jambe gauches refusaient de m'obéir et étaient extrêmement douloureux. Je n'osais pas regarder le carnage. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air. J'étais pourtant allongé, non ? J'ai finalement trouvé la force de me redresser. Une nausée m'a pris de cours et un goût métallique a empli ma bouche. Allais-je mourir ? J'ai craché un peu de sang et j'ai écouté attentivement les appels de Satsuki pour le repérer. Comment ai-je réussi à me retrouver à ses côtés ? Cette question me hante encore. Etait-ce un miracle ? Si c'est le cas, alors j'en veux personnellement à Dieu. Pourquoi m'avoir amené à ses côtés à la place de _Le_ sauver ? L'avais-je mérité ? Quoiqu'il en soit, _Il_ était là, rassuré de me voir si proche de _Lui._ Je n'ai pas fait attention à son état général, mais les minces filets de sang qui coulaient de son oreille et de son nez m'ont alerté de suite que c'était plus grave que son sourire ne voulait me le dire. Pourquoi me cacher la vérité alors qu'_Il_ savait que je n'étais pas dupe ? Je me suis allongé contre _Lui_, la respiration sifflante, la tête sur le point d'exploser et les larmes aux yeux de tant de douleur. J'ai glissé péniblement ma main dans ses cheveux pour la passer doucement sur sa joue. _Il_ adorait que je fasse ce geste. Quelqu'un savait-il que nous étions en train de crever sur le bord d'une route ? Quelqu'un nous retrouverait-il et préviendrait-il nos parents ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Et pourquoi Satsuki continuait-_Il_ de me sourire ? Pourquoi son souffle devenait de plus en plus faible ? Pourquoi m'a-t-_Il_ dit qu'_Il_ prendrait soin de moi si c'était pour m'abandonner ensuite ? Pourquoi frissonnait-_Il_ toujours plus violemment ? Pourquoi crachait-_Il_ un peu plus de sang à chaque minute ? Je _L_'ai supplié de ne pas me quitter, de rester éveillé avec moi, de continuer à me parler. Mais c'était trop tard, _Il_ ne pourrait plus être sauvé. _Il_ me souriait encore quand _Il_ a fermé les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Et j'ai pleuré.

Je n'avais plus versé de larmes depuis près de cinq ou six ans et devant le corps sans vie de mon grand frère, de mon héro, de mon modèle, j'ai fait sauter toutes les barrières. Son corps devenait froid, sa peau déjà bien blanche palissait à vue d'œil, son sang continuait de couler, et je pleurais, criais, hurlais. Je ne m'étais jamais autant servi de ma voix et je ne l'ai pratiquement plus utilisée depuis. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait de toute manière ? Qui d'autre aurait pris le temps de m'écouter bégayer, chercher mes mots ? Qui d'autre aurait attendu que j'y arrive en me regardant rougir de gêne ? _Lui_, _Il_ en riait toujours doucement, se moquant gentiment de moi avant de poser un baiser sur mon nez, me faisant rougir davantage et bouder fictivement. Comment _Lui_ en vouloir quand _Il_ souriait, penaud, comme _Il_ savait si bien le faire ?

Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu mon grand frère, mais également mon confident, mon soutien dévoué et aimant, ma raison de vivre. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Peut-être me suis-je évanoui ? Quoiqu'il en soit, mes souvenirs ne reprennent qu'à mon réveil à l'hôpital. Pourquoi les hôpitaux sont-ils si blancs et si lumineux ? Toutes les souffrances et les maladies sont mises en valeur, comme pour faire ressortir le malheur des gens. Et c'est dérangeant. Ces lieux ne sont-ils pas présumés nous soigner ? Pourquoi, alors, nous enfermer dans un monde si moche et malsain ? Je n'étais pas réellement conscient de mon corps, mais la couverture semblait peser une tonne sur mon torse, m'empêchant de respirer normalement. Les stores levés me faisaient mal aux yeux et j'ai détourné la tête. Et j'ai cru voir un fantôme. Ma mère dormait sur un fauteuil, repliée sur elle-même. C'est une si jolie femme avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux bleus. Comment avait-elle pu se transformer à ce point ? Ses traits étaient tendus même dans son sommeil, de grands cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, sa peau était plus pâle que jamais et elle semblait si mince… si mince ! Comment était-ce possible ? Je ne voulais pas y croire et j'ai clos mes paupières le plus fort que je pouvais, priant pour me rendormir. Ou bien me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Mes parents sont des gens bien. S'ils ont pleuré la mort de Satsuki, ils ne m'ont pas abandonné pour autant. Ils sont toujours restés près de moi, et ils ont souvent pleuré pour ma douleur. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard qu'ils ne pleuraient pas de pitié mais qu'ils versaient les larmes que je ne versais pas moi-même. Comment ai-je pu être un enfant aussi mauvais ? Je leur ai fait du mal et je le regrette amèrement. J'aimerais réellement rattraper ces années de souffrance. Ce n'est pas pour soulager ma conscience – parce qu'au fond, je mérite ces regrets, mes parents n'auraient pas dû avoir à vivre l'enfer que je leur ai fait vivre – mais pour les remercier, pour leur redonner du bonheur et leur rendre le sourire qu'ils avaient avant que je ne plonge dans mes ténèbres.

Le médecin qui m'examinait était gentil et charismatique, mais je ne l'aimais pas. Ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour les nouvelles qu'il annonçait. C'était puéril. Mais j'étais immature, je n'avais que dix ans. Il m'a expliqué comme on parle à un petit enfant que mon bras et ma jambe gauches avaient été gravement atteints, que j'avais fait une hémorragie interne et que j'étais un miraculé. Etait-ce réellement un miracle de voir son frère mourir et d'être inanimé à l'intérieur et à moitié paralysé à l'extérieur ? De plus, tous les soirs, je faisais le même cauchemar. Je revoyais cette scène en boucle. _Il_ était toujours souriant malgré le sang et la douleur, et je supportais de moins en moins ces images. Quand le médecin nous a apporté ses affaires personnelles dans une petite boîte, ma respiration s'est bloquée comme mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. J'ai tendu le bras vers la boîte et en ai sorti délicatement un bijou en argent. Je l'ai serré fort dans ma main en fermant les yeux. Je prenais la réalité de plein fouet. _Il_ était mort. _Il_ ne reviendrait plus jamais. C'était indéniablement, irrévocablement fini. Je _L_'avais perdu pour toujours. Mon dernier espoir, ma dernière attache, venait de s'éteindre à son tour comme la flamme d'une bougie face au vent. J'ai rouvert les yeux et j'ai fixé alternativement mon poignet et mon poing fermé. Tout était si lié que j'en avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. C'est étrange à quel point l'être humain peut s'accrocher avec tellement de facilité à de simples objets. Mais n'est-ce pas un moyen de se souvenir ? Un moyen de garder toujours l'autre avec nous ? C'est ce qu'_Il_ m'avait dit en me donnant le bijou.

Je devais avoir six ans, je pense, et _Il_ en avait treize. Nous avions tous les deux peur de l'orage, et _Il_ venait toujours dormir avec moi ces soirs-là. Théoriquement, _Il_ n'en avait pas le droit parce que je tombais toujours malade après, mais nous sommes toujours passés outre cette interdiction. Les médecins disaient que c'était de sa faute, qu'_Il_ amenait les bactéries. Je n'en suis pas certain. Etait-ce impossible que je provoque moi-même ces maladies ? Etait-ce impossible que j'empêche mon organisme de guérir pour qu'_Il_ prenne toujours soin de moi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, un soir, _Il_ était chez des amis et il y a eu de l'orage. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, angoissé rien qu'à l'idée que _Lui_ non plus. La semaine suivante, _Il_ est entré dans ma chambre avec un grand sourire et m'a tendu une petite boîte rouge. Elle contenait deux gourmettes en argent. L'une d'elle était au nom de Satsuki et l'autre au nom de Ruki. J'ai froncé les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas où _Il_ voulait en venir. Son sourire s'est agrandi, _Il_ a pris délicatement mon poignet droit et y a attaché la gourmette à son nom en m'expliquant que, de cette manière, je ne serais plus seul les soirs d'orage. _Il_ a ensuite mis l'autre à son propre poignet avant d'ajouter : « Et moi non plus… Où que tu sois et où que je sois, nous serons toujours à deux. » Nous n'avions plus ôté ces bijoux depuis ce moment.

Alors, en voyant les deux gourmettes côte à côte, j'ai senti mon cœur se couper en deux. J'ai eu l'impression d'exploser en millions de petits morceaux de l'intérieur. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi je les ai précautionneusement rangées dans un petit coffre en bois que je ne rouvre que très rarement. Mais quelqu'un a-t-il seulement pris la peine d'essayer de comprendre ce que je ressentais ? Tout ce qu'on voulait de moi, c'est que je raconte ce qu'il s'était passé. Seulement que devais-je répondre ? Je me contentais de redessiner l'image de cette voiture qui me hantait. Plus je la dessinai, plus elle se faisait nette sur le papier. Et c'était douloureux. Le cauchemar redevenait réel et la souffrance intolérable.

Comment continuer à vivre après un tel incident ? Je ne connaissais pas la réponse et je me laissais dépérir. Que pouvaient-ils y faire ces médecins de pacotille ? _Il_ ne reviendrait plus, ils me l'avaient bien fait comprendre. Et ma jambe et mon bras gauches seraient peut-être paralysés à vie. Alors non. Non, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ces ténèbres libératrices. Je n'en avais pas – ou plus ? – le courage. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre ? Pourquoi essayaient-ils de me garder vivant ? Pourquoi jouaient-ils leurs hypocrites avec leurs faux sourires et leurs fausses gentillesses ? J'avais peut-être dix ans, mais je savais. Je savais que la mort était la solution pour une vie plus heureuse. Alors pourquoi continuaient-ils à me perfuser comme je refusais de m'alimenter ? Ce n'était pas juste. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Ne comprenaient-ils pas que ma mort leur enlèverait un patient et donc leur donnerait plus de liberté ? Aimaient-ils donc leur travail à ce point ? Etaient-ils inconscients ? N'avaient-ils personne qui les attendait chez eux ? Je ne comprenais pas. Ne se sentaient-ils pas coupables de les abandonner ainsi ? Et si c'était le cas, comment réussissaient-ils à supporter le poids de cette culpabilité ? Je ne supportais plus la mienne. Mon frère était mort par ma faute, j'en avais pleinement conscience. Si je n'étais pas si étourdi et maladroit, je ne me serais pas blessé et nous n'aurions jamais rencontré ce chauffard. Je sais bien qu'avec des « si », on aurait tous une vie plus belle, mais ce « si » implique tant de douleur que ma responsabilité me retombe lourdement sur la tête. Et je ne pouvais pas vivre ainsi.

Alors pour pallier à ça, j'ai tué mon âme. J'ai laissé filer le temps sans plus compter les jours. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps vivant mais vide de toute vie. C'est mon médecin qui m'a finalement remis les points sur les i, me disant qu'_Il_ voudrait certainement que je lutte, que je vive, à la place de me laisser aller, qu'_Il_ ne souhaiterait certainement pas me voir _Le_ rejoindre si tôt et qu'_Il_ aimerait que je me batte pour me créer une place dans ce monde. Seulement, nous étions déjà en octobre alors que l'accident avait eu lieu en avril. J'avais passé six mois dans un état végétatif et j'avais réellement peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour modifier le cours des choses. Mais mon médecin m'a affirmé que rien n'était perdu. Si je voulais vraiment guérir alors j'y parviendrais. Bizarrement, je lui ai fait confiance. Ne faisait-il pas tout ce qu'il pouvait pour m'aider ? Il m'a également annoncé qu'ils avaient retrouvé le chauffard et que mes parents l'avaient poursuivi en justice. Malheureusement le procès n'avançait pas, faute de preuves et témoignages divergents. Le seul qui pourrait être retenu serait le mien, étant donné que j'étais le principal concerné. J'ai d'abord refusé tout net. Comment replonger dans des souvenirs si douloureux sans souffrir davantage ? Mais les médecins sont des gens bornés et le mien a fini par me convaincre, utilisant sournoisement mes sentiments pour _Lui_. Il m'a promis qu'il s'arrangerait pour que notre avocat, monsieur Suzuki, vienne seul afin de ne pas m'oppresser, m'assurant qu'il ne serait pas loin, restant avec mes parents en cas de besoin, et me confiant que l'avocat était gentil et avait un petit garçon d'à peu près mon âge. Pensait-il que ça me rassurerait ? Il aurait bien pu en avoir vingt que ça n'aurait rien changé. Qui pouvait me prouver qu'il se comportait bien avec ses enfants ? Et puis, s'il avait du temps pour moi, pourquoi ne le passait-il pas plutôt avec son fils ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, notre avocat est venu me voir seul, comme promis. Et malgré mon aversion envers les autres, malgré son charisme impressionnant et sa présence imposante, je me suis senti apaisé. Il avait une lueur de détermination dans les yeux qui m'a permis de me sentir en sécurité avec lui. Comment ce sentiment de paix a-t-il pu naître par un simple contact visuel ? Je n'ai jamais compris, mais c'est un phénomène courant pour moi. Monsieur Suzuki est une personne que j'ai admirée dès la première entrevue et que je continue d'admirer aujourd'hui, sans que je n'y réfléchisse vraiment. Sa voix grave m'a mis en confiance et je lui ai tout raconté depuis le début. Il a été patient et m'a écouté attentivement jusqu'au bout. A la fin de mon récit, il m'a fait un sourire rassurant et m'a caressé les cheveux. Je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même. Je n'ai jamais supporté les contacts physiques avec les autres, et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge. Seuls Satsuki et mes parents pouvaient m'approcher sans que je ne m'angoisse. C'est en partie pour ça que certaines questions m'obsèdent. Par exemple, pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas repoussé quand vous m'avez pris contre vous pour me réconforter ? Pourquoi ai-je tous ces petits gestes envers mon colocataire ? Pourquoi ai-je trouvé le contact avec ce jeune élève si rassurant ? Pourquoi cherche-je le moindre motif pour un contact avec ce surveillant quand je le croise ? Comment une simple poignée de main avec lui peut-elle m'apaiser alors que ce geste m'oppresse avec les autres ?

Monsieur Suzuki n'a pas insisté et est reparti. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant près d'une semaine. Semaine que mon médecin a mise à profit pour commencer ma rééducation. Je ne sais plus combien de temps tout cela a duré. Ces séances pour que mon côté gauche retrouve une certaine mobilité étaient éreintantes et douloureuses, le stress du procès me rongeait de l'intérieur, mais tout ceci m'empêchait de penser à _Lui_ à longueur de journée. Mon médecin me disait que je faisais des progrès encourageants, mais je ne voyais pas de changement. Je ne savais toujours pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sans aide. Je recommençais à douter. Pourrais-je réellement y arriver ? Et si je n'y parvenais pas, comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre ? J'avais l'impression de couler à pic, d'être coincé dans une espèce de tourbillon sans fin. Mon âme cohabitait avec un cyclone de tourments.

Quand le jour du procès est finalement arrivé, le sourire de monsieur Suzuki m'a permis de raconter toute l'histoire. Entendre ma mère sangloter à chaque mot prononcé m'a détruit un peu plus. J'ai pris pleinement conscience que je n'étais pas le seul à mourir de chagrin, mais que tout mon entourage souffrait également. C'est à ce moment-là seulement que la culpabilité est devenu insupportable et que j'ai commencé à vivre dans l'indifférence. Je me suis forcé pendant la première année avant d'être englouti par cette apathie, et je me suis senti libéré d'un poids. Le chauffard a été condamné pour homicide involontaire, conduite en état d'ivresse et vol de voiture. Selon l'avocat, nous avions de la chance qu'il soit trop abruti par l'alcool pour penser à se débarrasser des preuves, en somme de la voiture et moi. Comment pouvait-il appeler ça de la chance ? Perdre quelqu'un n'est pas une chance. Voir la mort de près n'est pas une chance.

J'avais surpris un jour une conversation entre ma mère et mon médecin. Elle voulait savoir si il y avait un risque que mon cœur cesse à nouveau de battre. Il n'y en avait aucun, mais j'ai eu du mal à admettre que j'avais raté la mort. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu de moi ? La vie me rejetait et la mort également, qu'étais-je censé faire alors ? J'ai longuement réfléchi, avant de décider que je ne vivrais ni ne mourrais. Je continuerais de traverser mon existence avec une culpabilité et une indifférence bornée. J'avais onze ans depuis presque trois mois et je continuais de prendre mes cours par correspondance, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Seulement, mes parents s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. C'était une réaction légitime quand on savait mon état. Je ne sortais que pour aller chez le médecin ou à l'hôpital, je mangeais à peine, je ne parlais plus et mon visage semblait figé comme celui des pantins. Je pense que c'est ce dernier point surtout qui les inquiétait. J'avais toujours été un petit garçon expressif. Certes je parlais peu, mais toutes mes émotions se lisaient sur mon visage ou dans mes yeux. Comment ai-je réussi à les rassurer ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends pas. Peut-être fermaient-ils juste les yeux sur mes mensonges ? Puisque, oui, je leur mentais, leur disant que c'était le temps de retrouver l'usage complet de mon côté paralysé. Pure affabulation, ma jambe guérissait déjà et j'étais en mesure de bouger et d'user de mon bras sans forcer, malgré une certaine gêne rémanente. En me concentrant, j'arrivais à ne plus rien ressentir moralement, mais la douleur physique persistait. Mes parents se plongeaient dans le travail, comme pour ne pas se concentrer sur la perte de leur deuxième fils.

Et les mois s'écoulaient. Je n'étais plus qu'un fantôme, l'ombre de mon ombre. Qu'étais-je devenu ? Cette interrogation me hantait, et me hante encore. Qui suis-je maintenant ? Je me suis perdu en m'effaçant, et j'ai peur de ne jamais me retrouver. Peut-être devrais-je aller voir un psychologue pour faire une introspection ? Plonger au plus profond de mon âme est peut-être le seul moyen de la soigner pour recommencer à vivre ensuite. Pour la première fois, j'ai la sensation d'avoir un but. Cela fait à peine une semaine que je suis ici, et déjà je commence à changer. Personne ne se doute de ce qu'il se passe en moi, et pourtant, je suis terrorisé. J'en viens à envier mes camarades. Ils n'ont peut-être pas une vie facile, mais ils ont une vie. Mourir pour devoir vivre ensuite est plus dur qu'on ne l'imagine. C'était une lutte acharnée entre mon cœur et mon esprit que mon corps devait recueillir en son sein. Et rien, non absolument rien, ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Et finalement, mon médecin nous a annoncé ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour moi. C'était à moi de mettre tout en œuvre pour améliorer la souplesse de mes mouvements. Je boitais encore légèrement mais je marchais sans aide, ce qui était sans doute déjà plus que ce que mon précédent état laissait espérer. Un an à peine après l'accident, un an seulement. Et seules les cicatrices et la légère gêne que je ressentirais sans doute toute ma vie continueraient de me rappeler ce jour. Ce jour où j'ai tout perdu. Ce jour à partir duquel j'ai fait souffrir trop de personnes. Le médecin m'a conseillé de faire de la batterie pour me remuscler mais de ne pas forcer pour ne pas bloquer mes articulations, et également de faire du sport. Mes parents, heureux de pouvoir me faire sortir un peu plus encore de la maison, m'ont rapidement inscrit dans un club de sport où je devais me rendre deux heures par jour et m'ont trouvé un professeur de musique. Il s'avérait qu'il peignait également, et je fus ravi – si tant est que je puisse encore me ravir de quelque chose – qu'il décide de m'apprendre l'art du dessin en plus de celui de la musique.

Maître Kanwa n'a pas été dupe un instant de mon indifférence et il n'a pas tardé à faire ressortir toute la souffrance que je cachais derrière un masque à travers le dessin, la peinture et la musique. Il m'encourageait à continuer et me répétait souvent que j'avais un don pour retranscrire abstraitement ce que je ressentais concrètement. Je n'en savais rien et m'en fichais un peu, mais j'étais fasciné par l'univers qui se dégageait de cet homme et lui quémandais bien vite de m'apprendre d'autres choses encore. Il a alors décidé de m'initier à la guitare, et m'a donné quelques bases pour d'autres instruments, comme il m'a enseigné toutes sortes de techniques de peinture et de dessin. Au bout de six mois, impressionné par ma vitesse d'apprentissage, mon maître m'a finalement demandé s'il pouvait m'enseigner le piano. J'ai acquiescé vivement, pressé de commencer. J'avais toujours eu soif de connaissances.

Et un jour, il est tombé malade et a décidé de partir pour combattre sa maladie dans un endroit calme. Je savais qu'il me mentait, j'avais fait des recherches et découvert que cette maladie allait le tuer. Lors de ma dernière leçon avec lui, alors que j'avais retrouvé ce mutisme qui me caractérisait tant, la seule défense que je connaissais contre la mort, il a posé une main fragile sur mon épaule en s'asseyant face à moi. Je me souviendrai sans doute à jamais de ses mots. « Tu sais Ruki, un jour, le temps qui passe devient le temps qui reste. J'en suis au point où je compte les jours qui me séparent du Ciel. Tu me comprends, j'en suis certain. J'ai été heureux de t'avoir enseigné ce que je savais faire de mieux. Mais depuis le départ, l'élève dépasse le maître. Ruki, ne laisse jamais personne détruire ta façon de percevoir le monde. Ne laisse jamais personne saccager la pureté de ton cœur. Car le ciel de tes yeux est le plus beau du monde. » Je n'ai pas pleuré. Ni ce jour-là, ni à son départ. Peut-être parce qu'il m'a laissé le temps de lui dire au revoir ? Peut-être parce que j'étais déjà trop éteint pour lui en vouloir de me quitter ? Je n'en sais rien et peu importe. Le temps a continué de s'égrainer, ma vie a continué de passer, et j'ai continué de m'effacer…

Je sais que ce texte ne ressemble pas à une dissertation. Je me doute que ceci n'est qu'un enchaînement de pensées, toutes plus noires les unes que les autres. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais je remercie le Ciel de m'avoir empêché de partir. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, et je suis certain que les élèves de cette école m'aideront mieux que personne. Et vous aussi. »

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Voilà, maintenant, vous êtes au courant de la vie pas très rose de Ruki. Bref, vous en pensez quoi, vous ?


	6. Fraternité nouvelle

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Note :** Ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement exceptionnel et n'est pas bourré d'actions, mais je l'aime bien. Et puis, il est important.

**Déclaration d'auteur :** Désolée de ne pas toujours répondre aux reviews mais j'ai des soucis de santé qui me fatiguent et me rendent hargneuse…

**Tous mes remerciements** à vous de commenter et de me suivre, et à mon alpha-lecteur qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre !

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

VI – Fraternité nouvelle.

-

Les jours s'enchaînèrent inéluctablement, maillons d'une longue chaîne appelée vie. Je rêvassais toujours pendant les cours de mathématiques, langues, histoire et chimie, alors que je me passionnais pour ceux de littérature, de dessin et de musique. Je passais les heures de sport avec Takeru qui s'avérait être quelqu'un de très intéressant et qui disait beaucoup m'apprécier, en partie parce que je trouvais que Maya n'était pas quelqu'un de terrifiant. Il essayait par tous les moyens possibles de me faire dire que si, mais il n'y arrivait jamais. Ça le faisait rire à tous les coups et j'admirais l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux, l'enviant de cette pureté et de cette joie qui émanaient de lui à ces moments-là. En dehors des cours, je me prenais à chercher de plus en plus souvent le contact de Tora. Je trouvais ça malsain et l'évitais plusieurs jours quand je m'en rendais compte. Il ne devait pas comprendre mon comportement, mais tout le monde devait réellement se demander quel genre de personne je pouvais être, ou de quelle planète je débarquais. A part peut-être Shinya et Uruha, de qui j'étais assez proche. Nous ne nous livrions qu'à demi-mot mais nous nous comprenions très bien. Leurs présences seules suffisaient à me rendre plus calme. Et Dieu sait que j'en avais besoin par moment, ne contrôlant plus tous les changements qui s'opéraient en moi. En outre, je me rapprochais inexorablement de Kyo. Je gardais tout de même une certaine distance, et nous ne nous parlions que très peu. Ce qui nous rapprochait ressemblait davantage à une espèce de lien spirituel qui nous unissait toujours un peu plus, qu'à une amitié réelle. Nous étions trop semblables, et sa douleur s'intensifiant de jour en jour m'oppressait péniblement, comme prête à m'étouffer d'un instant à l'autre.

Les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent bien vite, n'améliorant pas le temps extérieur et la dissipation des élèves. C'est ainsi que les cours de mathématiques et de littérature du vendredi huit février, dernier jour avant ce que la majorité d'entre nous attendait, se passèrent dans un chahut incontrôlable. Et même Uruha se résigna à nous laisser sortir à l'avance, nous rappelant tout de même préalablement qu'il nous fallait lire « Le portrait de Dorian Gray » d'Oscar Wilde pour la rentrée. Je l'avais déjà lu deux fois, mais je fus ravi d'avoir à le relire pour l'étudier.

« Tu rentres chez toi ? m'interrogea Uruha en glissant ses feuilles de cours dans sa sacoche. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en rangeant ma trousse dans mon sac avant de le passer en bandoulière.

« Repose-toi bien, tu sembles fatigué ces derniers temps. »

J'affirmai à nouveau. J'étais réellement épuisé, mais je dormais mal en ce moment. J'avais pris l'habitude de me laisser bercer par la respiration calme de Kyo pour m'endormir, restant souvent éveillé tant qu'il ne sommeillait pas. Mais il lui arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement de disparaître des journées entières et de revenir tard dans la nuit. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il semblait être de plus en plus mal, pourquoi il restait si distant et ne me souriait plus. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je sortis de mes pensées et relevai la tête vers Uruha. Le rassurant d'un geste de la main, je me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Bonnes vacances, soufflai-je en sortant. »

« Toi aussi, me souhaita-t-il joyeusement. »

Enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches, je rejoignis la chambre en espérant y trouver Kyo. Grand mal m'en prit, ses affaires ne s'y trouvaient déjà plus et mon espoir éclata douloureusement en petites particules de désillusion dans mon cœur. Soupirant, j'attrapai mon sac et la cage de Choupi avant de quitter la chambre pour deux semaines. Contrairement à mes camarades, je ne restais pas pour manger et partis directement vers la gare. Je passai le trajet à émettre diverses hypothèses visant à comprendre le comportement de mon colocataire, jusqu'à pousser un soupir résigné quand le train arriva en gare. Mon père m'attendait sur le quai, ses cheveux blonds prenant des reflets dorés sous la lumière et ses yeux bruns pétillant de joie de me revoir. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en m'entraînant à sa suite et me raccompagna à l'appartement avec un bonheur non dissimulé, où nous fûmes accueillis par ma mère qui m'embrassa sur le front avec amour. Les plus affectés par mon changement étaient sans doute mes parents. La moindre esquisse de sourire me valait une bonne humeur inimaginable et une simple phrase provoquait l'euphorie. J'en étais soulagé, ils recommençaient à vivre eux aussi. De plus, nous devions profiter de ces vacances pour déménager dans notre nouvelle maison, ce qui allégeait un peu plus l'ambiance familiale. Au revoir appartement maudit, bonjour grande maison éclairée. J'allais enfin pouvoir réinstaller ma batterie dans un endroit où je pourrais l'utiliser.

Je passai la première semaine à ranger mes quelques affaires, à rédiger mon devoir de langues et à travailler à la guitare le morceau que Shou nous avait donné. Nous étions censés apprendre à le chanter mais il était hors de question que je chante devant tout le monde, quitte à avoir un zéro. Je pense que, de toute manière, Shou l'avait compris dès le deuxième cours. Mes parents faisaient des allers-retours entre la nouvelle maison et l'appartement, gérant leur temps en fonction des horaires de travail à mon père, et je me retrouvais donc souvent dans l'appartement avec des frissons comme seuls compagnons.

Le samedi soir, je voulus relire le livre pour la littérature afin de me détendre, et me rendis compte que je l'avais oublié à la résidence. Soupirant, je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure un moment avant de me décider à aller demander à mon père s'il pouvait m'y emmener. Il était au salon et buvait tranquillement une tisane en examinant le programme qu'il s'était fixé pour la semaine à venir. Il avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de congé pour faciliter le déménagement.

« Tu veux y retourner ? s'étonna-t-il quand je lui eus demandé de m'emmener à l'école. »

« J'ai oublié un livre. »

« Oh, et tu dois le lire pour la rentrée, je suppose. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes là-bas. »

« Bon, je t'y emmènerai demain, d'accord ? »

« Merci papa, désolé du dérangement. »

« C'est rien fiston, me sourit-il chaleureusement. »

Je lui rendis un petit rictus avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour me coucher, soulagé qu'il ne m'ait rouspété et qu'il ait accédé à ma demande.

Comme promis, le lendemain mon père me conduisit jusque l'école. Nous parlâmes peu mais n'en fûmes pas moins contents de retrouver la présence de l'autre. Il était une de ces personnes calmes dont l'aura douce laissait filtrer toutes les émotions qui le traversaient. Il se gara dans le parking et je filai jusque la résidence après avoir posé un léger baiser sur sa joue en guise de remerciement. Il était rare que je montre une telle marque d'affection et je le vis rougir avec un sourire attendri. Je montai quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au deuxième, soucieux de ne pas laisser mon père seul trop longtemps. Pourtant, en poussant la porte de la chambre après avoir constaté avec étonnement qu'elle était déjà ouverte, je l'oubliai totalement. Kyo était recroquevillé sur le sol près de son lit, en larmes, et se griffait profondément le torse, comme s'il essayait d'extraire son cœur de sa poitrine. La puissance de sa douleur me cloua sur place un instant, avant que je ne cours vers lui pour l'entourer de mes bras, me collant contre lui pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Il sembla surpris et se figea brutalement.

« Ne fais pas ça… Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, suppliai-je d'une voix tremblante. »

« Ru… ki… souffla-t-il en paraissant doucement se rendre compte de la situation. »

Alors il me repoussa brusquement en se redressant, une expression d'effroi peinte sur ses traits.

« Ruki, vas-t-en ! Ferme les yeux et oublie cette scène ! »

« Kyo, soufflai-je en sentant mon cœur hurler de douleur. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« Non, je t'en supplie Ruki, ne dis rien. Je… ne veux pas que tu voies ça, vas-t-en ! »

Il se recroquevilla alors à nouveau, le front contre le sol, les oreilles bouchées et les yeux probablement fermés. Respirant un peu plus difficilement, écrasé par les ondes négatives qu'il rejetait, je me laissai tomber sur le sol à mon tour, entourant ma poitrine de mes bras pour retenir ma propre douleur et ne pas l'infliger à Kyo.

« Recule… souffla alors Kyo. Recule, s'il te plaît… Pas toi ! »

« Kyo, répétai-je en frissonnant. »

Pourquoi me rejetait-il ? Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Me haïssait-il finalement ? Etait-ce ma punition pour avoir été un mauvais garçon ? Mon cœur hurla un peu plus fort et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

« Pas le droit… Ruki… Tu ne dois pas subir ça ! Pas toi… »

Resserrant mes bras autour de moi, j'eus envie de vomir et me pliai en deux, prenant instinctivement la même position que lui.

« Kyo, murmurai-je dans un sanglot douloureux. »

Aucune larme ne s'échapperait de moi, simplement parce que je ne savais plus comment pleurer, mais je sentais les sanglots se bousculer pour m'échapper, comme un rappel à la douleur de Kyo. Je voulais l'arracher de lui et la barricader dans ma prison aux barreaux dorés. Je vivais avec la souffrance depuis tellement de temps que je m'en accommoderais sans qu'il n'en souffre plus. Je voulais le sauver de ces nuages noirs qui semblaient danser autour de lui, essuyer les larmes que je savais couler sur ses joues. Mais j'étais paralysé par tout ce qu'il rejetait en bloc, par la pression de la pièce qui était prête à éclater la moindre parcelle de nous qui se perdrait sans protection. Je l'entendis sangloter et je resserrai plus encore mes bras autour de moi.

« Désolé… souffla-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal encore, Ruki… Alors pars s'il te plaît, pars et oublie, sans quoi je finirais par t'empoisonner à ton tour… »

Posant mon front sur le sol, je poussai un gémissement de douleur.

« Arrête, suppliai-je. »

C'était trop dur à entendre et à écouter. La souffrance et le rejet suintaient de son corps, m'oppressant davantage à chaque seconde. Et pourquoi parlait-il d'empoisonnement ?

« Kyo… »

Chaque onde perçait mon cœur comme un coup de poignard et mes mains se mirent à trembler en se crispant sur mes côtes. Pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'il prendrait soin de moi si c'était pour me rejeter ensuite ?

« Sors d'ici ! s'exclama-t-il, brutalisant un peu plus mon cœur sans s'en douter. Oublie tout ça, et garde ce qu'il y a de plus précieux en toi hors de ma portée ! Si tu restes, tu y perdras ton âme ! »

Enfonçant mes doigts dans ma chair, je fermai mes paupières le plus fermement possible.

« STOP ! hurlai-je alors qu'une vague de souffrance me transperçait à nouveau. Kyo, arrête ! »

Je n'étais plus capable de bouger, figé par le poids de son mal, et je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé avant que je ne sente ses doigts caresser mes cheveux ? Dix secondes ? Dix minutes ? Je n'en savais rien et je m'en fichais. Je voulais seulement qu'il continue ce geste encore et encore.

« Pourquoi Ruki… Pourquoi tu t'accroches… »

« M'abandonne pas… Pas comme _Lui_… »

« Je veux pas te faire souffrir… Pas comme d'autres m'ont fait mal… Je ne veux pas… que tu souffres par moi… »

Je secouai vivement la tête. Pourquoi voulait-il me faire du mal alors que chacun de ses gestes semblait me faire revivre ?

« Pars pas comme _Lui_… »

« Je t'en prie…souffla-t-il dans un sanglot. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Une petite interrogation. Une seule petite question, mais qui demandait tellement. Je voulais comprendre sans quoi j'en perdrais sans doute la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas subir tout ça… Je ne te mérite pas, Ruki, et je n'ai jamais mérité tout ce que tu me donnes… Jamais je n'ai reçu autant que de toi, et je ne veux pas que tu perdes cette douceur, cette innocence… S'il te plaît… »

« Je ne te donne rien… Absolument rien… »

Ce n'était que la stricte vérité. La seule chose que je lui offrais était mon absente présence et mon manque cruel d'ouverture au monde. Je n'avais de toute manière que du vide à lui offrir. Je sonnais creux. Mais il n'avait pas répondu à toutes les questions qui tournaient en rond dans mon crâne.

« Pourquoi ? répétai-je dans un murmure douloureux. »

« Parce que tu es la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde ! s'écria-t-il en fermant les yeux. Alors quitte à rester seul pour le restant de ma vie, je refuse que tu aies à subir tout ça ! »

Je me bouchai les oreilles, posant mes mains douloureusement tendues dessus, tout en abaissant les paupières.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me repousses ? Pourquoi tu dis vouloir veiller sur moi et me rejettes ensuite ? Pourquoi tu _Lui_ ressembles tellement ? Pourquoi je me suis attaché à toi ? Pourquoi tu souffres ? Pourquoi cette douleur s'amplifie un peu plus à chaque seconde ? Est-ce ma présence qui te fait mal ? Pourquoi refuser de me parler ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? »

« Arrête, je t'en prie, arrête… Tu ne dois pas savoir… »

Poussant une plainte sourde en me penchant de nouveau en avant jusqu'à coller mon front au sol, je me mordis les lèvres à sang.

« Me laisse pas dans le noir… Je veux pas te perdre comme _Lui_… soufflai-je en me balançant doucement. »

Kyo sanglota une nouvelle fois, et rampa imperceptiblement pour prendre l'une de mes mains dans les siennes.

« Je suis désolé Ruki… Pardonnes-moi… Mais je ne veux pas que tout ça t'atteigne à travers moi. Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes tout le mal qu'on m'a fait. »

« C'est trop tard ! contrai-je en crispant mes doigts entre ses mains. »

Il sanglota encore, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux sans discontinuer, répétant inlassablement un petit « non » qui me rongeait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il franchissait ses lèvres. J'attrapai alors sa main pour la ramener sur mon torse, la posant sur mon cœur.

« Sens comme il hurle à la mort. Ta douleur transparaît dans toute la pièce, elle irradie de ton corps et pénètre mon âme à chaque minute et de plus en plus intensément. Ne me cache pas la source de ton mal, ça me désagrège de l'intérieur et me tue à petit feu. »

Il ferma les yeux, et referma la main sur mon cœur.

« A quoi ça te servirait de savoir ? Tout ce que j'ai vécu… tout ce que je vis… à quoi ça te sert de l'entendre ? Ca serait te faire mal plus encore. »

« Non ! Non… sanglotai-je sans plus pouvoir me retenir. Comprendre… Je veux comprendre… »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre… Mon frère me harcèle… De plus en plus… De plus en plus fort… Et rien ni personne ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit, pas même toi Ruki… Personne ne peut rien faire… »

« Si… Je peux, soufflai-je en relevant des yeux désespérément secs vers lui. Viens avec moi. »

C'était la seule chose qui était en mon pouvoir. L'emmener avec moi, loin de l'enfer qu'il vivait chez lui. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus, et j'étais prêt à tout pour qu'il accepte. En entendant mes mots, Kyo bloqua, purement et simplement, ses doigts se crispant sur les miens.

« Quoi… »

« Viens avec moi, répétai-je d'une voix que je voulais douce. »

Mais elle vibrait d'angoisse et suintait d'imploration.

« Tu veux dire… chez… toi ? demanda-t-il. »

« N'importe où… mais près de moi… murmurai-je tout bas. Je ne veux pas perdre… un autre… frère… »

Il se redressa alors subitement, et serra ma main contre son cœur, y déversant un flot de larmes. Je me laissai faire, trop surpris pour réagir, et finis par me redresser légèrement, tendant mon autre bras pour essuyer quelques unes de ses petites perles salées.

« Ne pleure plus. On se trompe depuis le départ. Ce n'est pas à toi de veiller sur moi mais à moi de prendre soin de toi. »

« Mais je veillerais sur toi quand même… je te le promets… souffla Kyo. »

J'acquiesçai d'un vague mouvement de tête, plus de manière à le rassurer qu'à confirmer. Puis, bougeant légèrement mes doigts sur ses blessures, je fis une légère grimace.

« Il faut te soigner. »

« Ca va aller, c'est superficiel, fit-il en se dérobant. »

J'attrapai son poignet pour le ramener vers moi avec une force et une vigueur qui me surprirent moi-même, me faisant lâcher prise aussitôt.

« Pardon, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux. Je… je n'aime pas… le sang… »

« C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je comprends. »

« Laisse-moi… m'occuper de toi… avant de partir… »

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser rester dans cet état. Kyo soupira, puis me regarda un moment.

« D'accord… »

« Merci, soufflai-je en gardant les yeux vers le sol. »

J'attrapai sa main du bout des doigts, légèrement tremblant, et me levai doucement pour être sûr de tenir sur mes jambes. Je sentais qu'il ne m'avait pas tout raconté, et sa douleur était toujours aussi intense, bien que plus dense. Mais je gardai mes impressions, ne voulant pas le liguer contre moi. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir insisté, alors autant ne pas aggraver son ressentiment. Kyo se laissa faire sans protester et, sans un seul mot échangé entre nous, je l'emmenai à la salle de bain. Par chance, nous ne croisâmes aucun des élèves ou surveillants restés. Nous finîmes par gagner la vaste pièce, et je le guidai vers les lavabos.

« Je… je suis désolé… si je te fais mal, prévins-je en sortant un mouchoir pour l'humidifier. »

Et délicatement, je le posai sur son torse pour le nettoyer. Je fis attention à ne pas lui faire mal et ne pas ouvrir davantage les plaies – il devait déjà pas mal souffrir – et à ne pas observer son visage, concentrant mon regard sur son torse. Kyo se laissa faire un moment, avant de finalement soupirer, puis de passer une main sous mon menton, pour me forcer à relever la tête.

« Tu as peur de me regarder ? »

« Non… mais… mais… Oui, balbutiai-je en détournant les yeux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? »

« Tes émotions. »

« Mes… émotions ? répéta-t-il en fronçant un sourcil. »

« Je pourrais presque palper ton mal tant il est dense et je perçois douloureusement ce que tu ressens en le lisant dans tes yeux. Et je sais que tu m'en veux mais je ne veux pas le voir parce que je peux toujours l'ignorer et me dire que je l'imagine. »

Kyo haussa de nouveau un sourcil, puis posa ses mains sur mes épaules alors que je tremblais doucement.

« Quoi que tu fasses, je ne t'en voudrais jamais Ruki. Tu es quelqu'un de pur, je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien et le bonheur de tout le monde. Alors je ne peux pas t'en vouloir… »

Je déniai de la tête. Je n'étais pas aussi pur que tout le monde le disait.

« Ruki, regarde-moi s'il te plaît… »

« Je veux pas… »

« Ruki, je t'en prie. »

Mordillant ma lèvre, je levai lentement la tête vers son visage plongeant timidement mes yeux dans les siens. Et je fus soulagé de n'y lire que de l'amitié. Avec douceur, il passa son pouce sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de les mordiller et me fit un pâle sourire comparé à ceux qu'il m'offrait d'habitude.

« J'aime pas quand tu fuies mon regard. »

« Désolé… »

Il était vrai que je passais mon temps à chercher une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux, évitant rarement son regard comme je le faisais pour les autres.

« Ca va aller, d'accord ? souffla-t-il en passant une main sur ma joue comme pour me rassurer. »

J'hochai vaguement la tête en reprenant le nettoyage de ses blessures avec douceur. Hésitant un instant, j'entrouvris les lèvres pour poser une nouvelle question.

« Pourquoi… tu te fais ça ? demandai-je. »

Son teint s'assombrit, cependant il ne détourna pas les yeux.

« Pour ne plus penser. Pour retirer les marques. »

« Quelles marques ? osai-je timidement. »

« Toutes les marques, éluda-t-il. »

« Pourquoi… tu ne veux pas… m'en parler ? »

Il soupira encore.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« C'est… mon frère. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment mon frère, je vis dans une famille d'accueil… C'est lui qui me fait ça. »

J'avais peur d'en apprendre plus mais je ne comprenais toujours pas. Et je voulais réellement comprendre pour l'aider de mon mieux, quitte à en souffrir.

« Qui… fait quoi ? »

« Ruki, c'est pas nécessaire les détails. »

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait laissé entendre Reita sur mon secret ? La personne qui était avec moi, il s'agissait de mon frère. »

Si je devais me livrer pour qu'il le fasse, alors j'étais prêt à l'assumer, même si ça serait dur.

« Eh, t'es pas obligé de te forcer à m'en parler. Je veux juste t'épargner des détails qui ne sont pas bons à entendre, s'empressa-t-il de dire. »

Il ne m'aurait pas aussi simplement. Je voulais savoir. Alors le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains tremblantes et des sanglots dans la gorge, je continuai.

« Il m'avait emmené faire un tour et je me suis blessé. Alors il a repris son scooter pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Seulement, un chauffard ivre nous a fauché. »

« Ruki, arrête ! fit Kyo en posant ses mains sur mes joues. Je te le dirais, si tu veux vraiment savoir, mais arrête de te faire du mal. »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Je veux savoir. C'est important pour moi de comprendre d'où viennent ta douleur et ton besoin de te mutiler. »

Il regarda le plafond, puis replongea son regard dans le mien.

« Pas ici. Si y a un pion dans les couloirs, j'ai pas envie qu'il entende. »

« Mon père… m'attend dans la voiture… au parking… »

« Où tu veux, mais pas ici… S'il te plaît… »

« Je désinfecterai tes plaies… en arrivant à la maison. »

Récupérant sa main dans la mienne, ravi mais surpris qu'il accepte si facilement, je l'emmenai dans la chambre pour qu'il récupère ses affaires et que je prenne mon livre. Puis nous descendîmes dans le hall pour quitter l'école en toute discrétion. Kyo resserra sa main sur la mienne quand nous arrivâmes au niveau du parking.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, mes parents sont gentils et ouverts, tentai-je de le rassurer. »

Je toquai au carreau de la voiture, faisant sursauter mon père qui, en apercevant Kyo, sortit rapidement.

« Bonjour, sourit mon père. »

« Bonjour, souffla Kyo en inclinant légèrement la tête. »

« Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il ensuite. »

« Est-ce que… Kyo peut venir… à la maison ? demandai-je en baissant la voix au fur et à mesure. »

« Bien sûr fiston, tes amis sont les bienvenus, accepta-t-il avec joie. Il faudrait qu'on ne tarde pas trop, ta mère va s'inquiéter. Installez-vous ! »

Il attrapa le sac de Kyo pour aller le mettre dans le coffre alors que j'ouvrais la porte arrière pour permettre à mon colocataire d'entrer dans la voiture. Il s'y installa en silence et je m'assis à ses côtés avant d'attraper sa main pour jouer avec ses doigts. Mon père se mit au volant et ne tarda pas à démarrer. Il devait se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il ne posa aucune question, souriant tendrement à Kyo à travers le rétroviseur. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un sourire crispé un peu timide.

« Merci… souffla-t-il. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Il eut un maigre sourire, et posa son regard sur moi.

« D'essayer de me sortir de là. »

Essayant d'étirer mes lèvres pour lui répondre, je tendis la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux et la glisser sur sa joue.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser m'échapper d'une façon si ignoble sans rien faire. »

Il posa doucement sa main sur la mienne.

« Alors je te protégerai Ruki. Contre tout. »

« C'est gentil. »

« C'est normal. Je tiens… beaucoup à toi. »

« Moi aussi. »

Et, rosissant légèrement, je retournai mon attention sur ses doigts. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence et mon père finit par se garer en bas de l'immeuble. Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture et mon père sortit le sac de Kyo du coffre.

« Je suis désolé, l'immeuble est en désordre, s'excusa-t-il, mais nous sommes en plein déménagement. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends, sourit Kyo. Ca ne me dérange pas. »

« Et bien dans ce cas, si ces messieurs veulent bien se permettre, sourit-il en nous ouvrant la porte. »

Attrapant la main de Kyo, je pénétrai rapidement dans le hall et allai appeler l'ascenseur. Mon père finit par nous rejoindre et nous gagnâmes le quatrième étage. Je me sentis bien, près de Kyo qui semblait un peu plus détendu. Une fois arrivé, nous prîmes à gauche et entrâmes dans l'appartement. Ma mère vint nous saluer rapidement et, si son étonnement que Kyo soit là se vit nettement, elle l'accueillit avec un sourire, venant poser ses lèvres sur son front avant de m'embrasser à mon tour. Kyo rougit sous ce geste et je l'emmenai dans ma chambre pour lui épargner trop d'effusion de bons sentiments.

« Les enfants, ne tardez pas trop à revenir, un gâteau est au four, s'exclama alors joyeusement ma mère. »

« D'accord, maman, répondis-je en entrant dans ma chambre avant de faire entrer Kyo. Désolé, c'est assez spartiate. »

En effet, il y avait un matelas pour seul mobilier et un carton avec quelques habits, le reste étant déjà dans la nouvelle maison.

« C'est rien, je me contente de peu d'habitude, sourit-il. Ta mère est gentille. »

« Hm. »

Et elle méritait un fils mieux que moi.

« Vous déménagez où ? »

« Dans une maison plus grande, un peu plus près de l'école. Elle sera perdue en pleine campagne. »

« Ca te va bien, toi qui regardes toujours dehors. »

« Hm. »

Puis je repris sa main.

« Viens, je vais te soigner pendant que tu me raconteras. »

Il me suivit à la salle de bain sans rechigner, et tandis que je cherchais dans le placard les produits nécessaires à ses soins, il s'assit sur le sol.

« Tu es sûr ? souffla-t-il encore une fois. »

Attrapant le désinfectant et du coton, je me tournai vers lui en hochant la tête. Il releva la tête, puis souffla avant de se lancer.

« J'ai… jamais connu mon père. Et ma mère… ne m'a jamais aimé. Je devais représenter tout ce qu'elle détestait, je crois : le passé, mon père… Les gestes tendres comme ceux de ta mère, je n'en ai jamais connu. »

L'écoutant attentivement sans le couper, je soignais ses griffures en hochant la tête pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait continuer.

« C'était le genre à battre dès qu'elle avait une contrariété. Au début… j'essayais de me convaincre que peut-être, elle voulait me montrer qu'elle m'aimait, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire. Mais son ressentiment l'avait corrompue. Et elle n'aimait personne, même si ça ne l'a pas empêchée de se remettre avec quelqu'un. »

Me retenant de faire tout commentaire intempestif, je me concentrai sur ce que je faisais en tremblant légèrement. Une mère n'avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de chose à son enfant.

« Il était gentil, lui, poursuivit-il d'un ton monocorde. Il l'empêchait de me frapper trop souvent. Mais c'est elle qui a fini par gagner. Il a voulu me protéger, mais elle l'a tué. »

Il fit une pause un instant en fermant les yeux. Et je sentis mon cœur se fendre douloureusement.

« On l'a envoyée en prison, reprit-il. Et moi, on m'a placé en famille d'accueil. J'avais sept ans, et j'étais un enfant instable. Très instable. C'est peut-être pour ça que mon frère, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, s'en prend à moi. Les gens rejettent la différence, parce qu'elle fait peur. Mais c'est moi qui ai peur. »

Je m'attaquai aux dernières blessures en tremblant de plus en plus fort, respirant plus difficilement à mesure qu'il parlait. Comment pouvait-il vivre en souriant, même les yeux vides, en subissant _ça_ ?

« Au début, il venait juste m'embêter, comme les grands viennent asticoter les plus jeunes à l'école. Puis il a commencé à venir avec ses copains. Ils riaient, ils s'amusaient bien, mais j'étais terrorisé. Au fil des années, ça ne s'est pas amélioré. Mes parents d'adoption ne voyaient rien, ou faisaient semblant, et lui continuait. Les coups, ça ne me faisait plus rien. J'étais habitué. Mais il y avait les menaces, si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il s'en prenait à mes affaires aussi, celles que je préférais. Et il venait… me toucher. De plus en plus fréquemment, et de plus en plus loin. Il commence à me ronger, comme ma mère avant lui. »

Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je passai mes bras autour de lui.

« Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! m'écriai-je d'une voix épouvantée. »

« Mais tout ceux qui ont voulu les en empêcher ont disparu… souffla-t-il en passant ses bras à ma taille, les yeux humides. »

« Pas moi. Je ne disparaîtrai pas. »

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Encore moins maintenant que je savais ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Tu resteras avec moi ? demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise. »

« Hm. »

Et je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir son bonheur, j'en étais certain. Toshiya semblait toujours profondément triste en voyant les comportements ouverts que Kyo avait avec moi et qu'il n'avait pas envers les autres, mais il était toujours près de lui, même s'il restait dans l'ombre.

« Alors… alors, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Ruki, s'exclama-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne te fera de mal, personne. »

Me redressant doucement pour le regarder, je lui fis un de mes plus sincères sourires. Certes, il n'était pas bien large, mais c'était un bon début. Kyo me prit alors dans ses bras et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Je me blottis alors contre son torse, profitant de la douceur de cette étreinte qui me rappelait étrangement celles que j'avais avec _Lui_. Et bizarrement, je n'en eus pas mal, j'en fus extrêmement soulagé. Kyo acceptait le rôle que je lui donnais. Celui de grand frère.

« Je te le jure. Je te protégerais de tout, et tu n'auras plus à avoir peur des autres. »

« Je n'ai pas peur des autres, soufflai-je doucement. J'ai peur de leur contact… Et de Hitsugi… »

Il eut un petit sourire.

« Si les autres te touchent trop, ils auront mon poing dans la figure. Et puis, Hitsugi n'est pas méchant. Juste un peu taré… »

« Hitsugi est… effrayant… frissonnai-je. »

« Il est trop curieux, et exubérant. Il paraît qu'il tient même un dossier sur chaque personne qu'il croise. »

« Il… regarde… partout… murmurai-je en me resserrant contre lui. Et il… fouine… »

Kyo eut un petit rire.

« Il peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est dans sa nature. Je te protégerai de lui aussi. »

« De lui, surtout. »

« D'accord. Tu me feras une liste, si tu veux. »

« Hm. »

Une douce odeur de gâteau au chocolat vint chatouiller mes narines et je me redressai légèrement.

« On va manger ? »

Je n'avais pas particulièrement faim, mais il fallait que je mange un peu plus sans quoi je n'aurais bientôt plus que la peau sur les os.

« Ca serait dommage de rater ça, fit Kyo en m'aidant à me relever. Merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi. »

« Je… Je ne fais rien… de particulier, bafouillai-je en baissant le visage vers le sol. »

« Tu es là pour moi, expliqua-t-il en me faisant relever la tête. Tu t'occupes de moi. Comme un frère.»

« Je… J'aime pas… le vide de tes yeux… »

Il était trop semblable au mien.

« Je n'aime pas non plus le tien, avoua-t-il. Mais les vides… ça se comble. »

« Avec un gâteau au chocolat, esquivai-je. »

Puis j'attrapai sa main et retournai à la cuisine où ma mère nous invita à nous installer pendant qu'elle coupait le gâteau fraîchement sorti du four.

« Ca a l'air délicieux, fit Kyo avec un petit sourire envers ma mère. »

« J'espère qu'il l'est aussi, sourit-elle en réponse. Je l'ai préparé entre deux fermetures de cartons. »

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu, intervins-je. Et tes gâteaux sont toujours très bons. »

« Merci trésor, souffla-t-elle en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais le grand cuisinier ici, c'est toi. »

« Tu cuisines ? s'étonna Kyo. »

J'acquiesçai d'un vague signe de tête.

« C'est sa façon de nous aider. Et c'est toujours un pur régal, sourit ma mère avant de nous laisser pour rejoindre mon père au salon. »

« Elle t'aime… souffla Kyo une fois qu'elle fut partie. »

« Hm. »

Je me levai pour sortir des assiettes et des petites cuillères avant de servir deux parts. Je n'aimais pas en parler. J'avais été réellement ignoble avec eux, et je ne savais comment réparer cette faute.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda tout de même Kyo en remarquant mon changement de comportement. »

« Je… Je ne suis pas… le gentil garçon que tout le monde pense que je suis. »

Il fronça un sourcil.

« Tu es quoi, alors ? »

« Je les ai fait souffrir… pendant de longs mois… inutilement… »

« A cause… de l'accident ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en triturant mon gâteau du bout de la cuillère.

« Je… j'avais envie… de mourir… Devoir vivre sans mon frère… c'était inimaginable… »

Il tendit le bras pour prendre ma main dans la sienne.

« Mais ils ont souffert du même mal que toi Ruki… Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« J'ai arrêté de m'alimenter… Je ne faisais rien pour guérir… Je les envoyais promener quand ils voulaient m'aider… Je suis resté près de six mois dans une espèce de mutisme, complètement coupé du monde… J'ai été horrible… »

Ma respiration se mit à siffler alors que je crispai mes doigts sur les siens.

« J'avais pas le droit… de leur faire ça… »

« Mais tu ne pouvais pas t'imposer de résister ! protesta Kyo. Personne ne peut résister à une épreuve pareille ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… »

« Alors pourquoi… j'ai mal… là ? soufflai-je en posant une main sur mon cœur. »

« Parce que tu t'imposes tout ce fardeau comme un péché à expier, souffla Kyo. »

Il regarda ailleurs.

« Tu crois que tout est de ta faute. Alors tu veux payer, mais pour des choses que tu n'as pas commises. »

J'avais du mal à retrouver mon souffle et je serrai un peu plus fort sa main.

« Tout est… ma faute… »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu n'as jamais voulu tout ça. Tu n'as jamais voulu cet accident. Tu n'as jamais voulu que ton frère s'en aille. Tu n'as jamais voulu que tes parents souffrent. Ce n'est pas ta faute Ruki… »

« C'est moi… qui suis tombé… et qui ai tout déclenché… J'ai toujours été… un enfant faible… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Kyo. N'importe qui aurait flanché, tu n'es pas plus faible qu'un autre ! »

Inquiet, je lançai un regard au salon, et constatai avec un petit soulagement que mes parents n'étaient plus dans la pièce.

« Arrête de te dévaloriser sans cesse Ruki… Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Mais… regarde-moi… Je suis faible et… et… »

« Tu n'es pas faible, insista-t-il. Tu te renfermes, et c'est ça ta faiblesse. Mais tu n'es pas faible. Sans quoi, moi je le suis aussi. »

Je déniai vivement.

« Tu as un caractère bien à toi et… tu te laisses pas faire… »

« Mais se mutiler, tu trouves que c'est faire preuve de courage ? Au lieu de faire face, je me détruis moi-même. »

Fermant les yeux en respirant par saccades, je secouai vaguement la tête.

« Mais… tu… tu fais pas… de mal… aux autres. »

« Et quand tu m'as vu tout à l'heure, tu as ressenti quoi ? »

« Des ondes… négatives… »

« Ca t'a fait quoi ? »

« Ca m'a… cloué sur… place… »

Passant un bras en travers de mon torse, je me crispai doucement en essayant de me calmer. Il fallait que j'arrête de m'angoisser ainsi, sans quoi je finirais par suffoquer. Kyo resserra ses doigts sur les miens, puis vint à côté de moi, me relevant doucement la tête pour que je puisse mieux respirer.

« Arrête de culpabiliser. Arrête de te trouver tous les maux de la terre. Il y a des choses qui arrivent qu'on ne peut pas éviter. C'est douloureux, mais c'est comme ça. »

« Mais ça fait… si mal… »

Avec lenteur, je me laissai glisser dans ses bras et il me serra contre lui pour m'empêcher de tomber.

« Je sais. Le plus dur est d'accepter. Et d'accepter ensuite de se reconstruire. »

« Tu le feras ? »

« Hm. On le fera. »

« Moi aussi ? soufflai-je avec inquiétude. »

« Oui, toi aussi. Je ne te laisserai pas à la traîne. »

Me redressant un peu, j'attrapai sa fourchette pour lui tendre une bouchée.

« Commençons par reprendre des forces physiques. »

Tout pour ne plus parler de ça. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à revivre entièrement, ni à me reconstruire réellement. Après un petit soupir de résignation, et un sourire, Kyo ouvrit la bouche. J'enfournai le morceau de gâteau avant de reposer le couvert sur la table pour me blottir contre lui.

« Hm, t'en as pas eu… protesta-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. »

Il prit sa fourchette et me tendit à son tour un morceau de gâteau. Je pris délicatement ce qu'il me donnait et le mangeai lentement. Ça passa avec quelques difficultés mais je ne laissai rien transparaître.

« Tu le trouves comment ? »

« Vraiment délicieux. Et toi ? »

« Ma mère est la meilleure pâtissière au monde. »

« Je te crois. Tu as de la chance. »

« Je te laisserai pas repartir d'ici. »

« Il faudra bien que je rentre, un jour ou l'autre, souffla-t-il. »

« Non, répondis-je d'un ton catégorique. »

« Ruki, je peux pas rester ici toute ma vie… »

« Tu es majeur, non ? Alors pourquoi tu devrais retourner chez eux ? »

« Je peux pas m'imposer chez toi comme ça… »

« Tu t'imposes pas, c'est moi qui t'empêche de repartir. »

Tout en refermant les yeux, il raffermit sa prise autour de mon corps.

« Je veux pas… que tu retournes chez des gens… qui te font du mal… Je veux pas… perdre un autre frère… »

« Ruki… »

« Hm ? »

« Je sais pas quoi te dire… A part… merci. »

« Alors ne dis rien d'autre que merci. »

« Merci Ruki. »

Je ne lui répondis rien, me contentant de rester appuyé contre lui encore un moment. Puis je lui fis prendre doucement sa part de gâteau, refusant moi-même de manger au bout de la troisième bouchée. Kyo fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête pour des futilités et je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

Je passai la semaine de vacances restante à asticoter discrètement Kyo sur la raison qui le poussait à retourner continuellement chez lui. Il était majeur et capable de prendre soin de lui, alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à rentrer dans sa famille d'accueil. Mais il resta aussi muet qu'une tombe, muré dans un silence religieux sur tout ce qui concernait son ancienne vie, comme s'il pensait en avoir déjà trop avoué. Entre temps, j'avais réussi à avoir une discussion, seul à seuls, avec mes parents. Je leur avais expliqué vaguement la situation, c'est-à-dire que Kyo était orphelin. Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas non plus l'entière vérité. Je n'aimais pas mentir à mes parents, mais il fallait que je le fasse si je voulais que Kyo reste avec nous. Si je ne l'aidais pas, il finirait par se tuer, et rien que cette possibilité me donnait des frissons dans le dos, des sueurs froides et l'envie de vomir. La solution avait été facilement trouvée : Kyo s'installerait chez nous. Nous avions une chambre en plus qui aurait dû servir de chambre d'amis mais qui deviendrait celle de Kyo. Il ne me restait plus qu'à lui apprendre et à le convaincre. Et le mettre devant le fait accompli était la seule idée qui me venait.

Le samedi matin, nous chargeâmes la voiture des dernières affaires, nous installâmes en silence et partîmes rejoindre notre nouvelle maison. Je la découvrirais en même temps que Kyo, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'aller la visiter avant. Une fois arrivés, mes parents me demandèrent de fermer les yeux et j'obéis docilement en attrapant cependant fermement la main de Kyo. La clé tourna dans la serrure, on me fit entrer à l'intérieur et me diriger immédiatement à droite en me disant de faire attention aux marches. Je fus tenté de rouvrir les yeux mais jouai le jeu pour leur faire plaisir. Que je sentis un sol plat et moelleux sous mes pieds, ma mère me souffla à l'oreille que je pouvais regarder. Inspirant profondément, je soulevai lentement les paupières et poussai un petit cri de surprise. Je me trouvais sur une mezzanine en bois recouverte presque entièrement de tapis, couvertures, poufs en forme de poire et oreillers. Une bibliothèque trônait dans un coin, ma batterie dans un autre et ce qui m'émut le plus se trouvait face à moi. Un magnifique piano comme j'en avais rarement vu. M'approchant à pas de souris, je finis par poser délicatement mes mains sur le bois lisse pour en apprécier le contact. Puis, avec lenteur, je fis glisser mes doigts jusqu'aux touches d'ivoire que je caressai presque avec amour. Elles étaient douces et semblaient vibrer sous mes doigts, en attente. Me redressant lentement, je me retournai vers mes parents qui me souriaient tendrement et je courus vers eux pour me blottir dans les bras de mon père, ma mère posant un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Puis elle alla attraper la main de Kyo et mes parents nous firent faire le tour de la maison, finissant par les chambres. La mienne était coincée entre la salle de bain et celle de Kyo. Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant. Une grande baie vitrée en coin illuminait avec soin la pièce, en majorité teinte de blanc et de couleurs pastel, donnant une ambiance de douceur et de calme que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Serrant les doigts de Kyo entre les miens, je ressortis de ma chambre pour passer dans celle d'à côté et me tournai vers lui.

« Voici ta nouvelle chambre, soufflai-je sans lâcher sa main. »

« P… par… pardon ? bafouilla-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. »

« Je veux que tu restes avec moi. »

Il me regarda un moment et voulut récupérer ses doigts mais je les retins.

« Pourquoi tu insistes, Ruki ? »

« Je ne veux pas… que tu souffres, murmurai-je en baissant la tête. Et je ne comprends toujours pas… pourquoi tu veux tant rentrer… chez eux. »

Passant sa main libre sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête, il me serra ensuite contre lui.

« Je… j'ai peur… qu'ils viennent me reprendre et que ce soit… encore pire, expliqua-t-il. J'ai honte… de ne pas savoir résister… honte d'être ce que je suis… »

Posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire arrêter, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Personne ne t'approchera… Reste avec moi… »

Inspirant profondément, il m'entraîna vers le lit où il s'assit brutalement. Je me glissai à ses côtés avant de me rouler en boule contre lui, comme un chaton, et d'attraper ses doigts pour jouer avec.

« Ruki ? »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

L'interrogeant en penchant la tête sur le côté, il agita doucement les doigts pour me faire comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. J'aime bien. »

Il caressa tendrement mes cheveux en me laissant faire. Un long moment passa en silence, pendant lequel les doigts de Kyo entre mes mèches me bercèrent doucement.

« Je suis d'accord, finit-il par dire. »

« Vraiment ? espérai-je en plongeant dans ses yeux. »

« Oui. Je reste avec toi, et avec ta famille. Vous m'avez accueilli sans me poser de questions, vous ne m'avez pas rejeté. Et, j'ai toujours voulu… avoir un petit frère comme toi. »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, je lui offris un minuscule sourire auquel il répondit par un énorme avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je venais de retrouver un morceau de mon âme, et je savais que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Mais ça ne me faisait pas peur, au contraire. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'avais hâte de voir ma propre amélioration, et le simple fait d'en prendre conscience était déjà un énorme pas en avant. Je commençais tout juste à vivre, comme un embryon dans le ventre de sa mère. Et j'avais à présent un grand frère qui attendait avec impatience ma naissance, à l'affût du moindre signe qui lui montrerait mon évolution. Ce jour-là, vingt-deux jours après mes dix-sept ans, aux alentours de midi et demi, je m'endormis paisiblement contre le flan de Kyo, prêt à affronter toutes les intempéries et autres catastrophes, sans réfléchir réellement à tous les changements radicaux que ça engendrerait dans ma petite vie d'enfant timide et renfermé…

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Alléluia, j'ai vaincu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît au moins T.T


	7. Trouble sentimental

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Note :** Ce chapitre ne devait pas être long… Il fait 16 pages --'

**Déclaration d'auteur :** Merci pour vos lectures et commentaires !

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

VII – Trouble sentimental.

-

La rentrée se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Les élèves étaient plus concentrés, ayant eu le temps de se reposer pendant les vacances, et les professeurs en avaient profité pour refaire le plein d'énergie et de travail à donner. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, c'était un moyen comme un autre de faire le vide et de ne penser qu'à mes exercices. J'aurais peut-être pu envisager apprécier cette semaine, si Die ne m'avait pas prit à part le jeudi pour m'annoncer que je serais forcé d'aller sur le terrain au prochain cours. C'est ainsi que le mardi suivant, le quatre mars, Kyo s'étonna de ne pas me voir le suivre.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

Je déniai de la tête en m'installant en tailleurs sur mon lit, posant Choupi sur l'oreiller.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Die m'a dit que je serais obligé de jouer. »

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

J'haussai les épaules. Bien sûr, je voulais qu'il me tienne compagnie, mais je ne voulais pas lui créer d'ennuis.

« T'inquiète pas, j'aurai pas de problème, sourit-il. »

J'avais juste oublié qu'il avait appris par cœur toutes mes mimiques ainsi que toutes mes façons de réagir.

« Et puis, il a l'habitude que je sèche ses cours, pouffa-t-il en refermant la porte. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? »

Il vint s'installer près de moi alors que je le fixais muettement. Je savais qu'il savait ce que je voulais, mais je me doutais qu'il me forcerait à parler.

« Allez, dis-le, sinon je ne bouge pas d'ici, fit-il en croisant les bras. »

Je soupirai en me mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu veux bien me faire la lecture ? demandai-je finalement. »

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise quand je lui avais avoué malencontreusement que sa voix me rassurait.

« Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux. »

Il alla prendre le livre entamé la veille et revint s'asseoir sur le lit. Je me blottis contre lui et il me força à me placer entre ses jambes pour que nous soyons confortablement installés. Il commença alors sa lecture et je l'écoutai sagement et attentivement. Il arrivait à faire passer toutes sortes de sentiments par sa voix et j'adorais me laisser transporter par l'histoire. Vers sept heures, Kyo referma brutalement le livre puis me chatouilla dans le creux des hanches.

« J'ai faim ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Je me décalai doucement pour lui rendre sa liberté et échapper à ses doigts.

« On va manger ? me supplia-t-il presque. »

« Hm. »

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser quand il me regardait avec de grands yeux brillants, et il m'emmena joyeusement vers le réfectoire. Mais, comme toutes bonnes choses, il fallait que tout ça se termine. Mon impression de plénitude ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment et elle devait cesser à un moment ou un autre. Cette flamme chaleureuse qui vacillait dans mon cœur finirait pas s'éteindre puisque je ne semblais pas disposé à avoir droit au bonheur. Cependant, ce fut plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Ça débuta pourtant en douceur, sans que je n'en prenne pleinement conscience. Nous fûmes les premiers de la bande à nous installer. Toshiya, Sakito, Miyavi et Keiyu nous rejoignirent peu de temps après, mangèrent rapidement alors que les cousins se racontaient toutes sortes de blagues idiotes qui ne faisaient rire qu'eux, puis ils repartirent tous les quatre aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, n'ayant pas encore fini leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. Toshiya partit sur un large sourire pour nous. Il avait été particulièrement enchanté de savoir que Kyo était en quelque sorte devenu mon grand frère et il semblait à présent me considérer comme tel à son tour. Savoir que je n'étais pas un rival pour conquérir le cœur de Kyo avait dû le rassurer et il paraissait bien moins mélancolique. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Nao et Hiroto d'arriver mais, contrairement à toute attente, ils s'assirent à l'autre bout de la table. Penchant légèrement la tête, je finis par retourner à mon assiette. Après tout, ils avaient peut-être besoin de se retrouver entre meilleurs amis. Kyo me regardait avec un grand sourire alors que je prenais tout mon temps pour manger et je finis par relever les yeux vers lui.

« Ce ne te dérange pas… de m'attendre tout le temps ? »

Il dénia en riant joyeusement.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je devrais prendre exemple sur toi et prendre mon temps. »

Je lui accordai un petit sourire et pris une autre fourchette de pâtes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entamais à peine ma salade de fruits, alors que Kyo me parlait du livre que les deuxièmes années étudiaient en littérature depuis cinq minutes et que je l'écoutais avec attention. Tora, Saga et Hitsugi entrèrent dans le réfectoire à ce moment-là et ne nous saluèrent pas plus que Nao et Hiroto. Ils allèrent s'installer à l'écart et je fronçai vaguement un sourcil.

« Je pense que Nao et Tora se sont disputés, souffla alors Kyo. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Ils se sont lancés un regard à glacer le sang, expliqua-t-il. »

« C'est étrange, murmurai-je. »

Depuis que j'étais dans cette école, je ne les avais jamais vu en froid. Tora venait régulièrement chercher son frère à la sortie des cours – encore ce midi-là d'ailleurs – et leurs échanges étaient toujours chaleureux. Je les jalousais sans doute un peu de pouvoir tout partager et être toujours ensemble, les maudissant même parfois de m'exploser leur lien à la figure, mais je ne pensais pas que mes malédictions provoqueraient ça. Je ne souhaitais réellement pas qu'ils se disputent un jour, car j'étais bien placé pour savoir ce que représentait une relation fraternelle détruite.

« Hm. Ils ont sans doute eu un différend à propos de quelque chose… ou de quelqu'un, marmonna Kyo. »

Et il sembla serrer les dents, comme pour ravaler un détail qu'il ne désirait pas m'avouer. Mais il tourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire, et je me dis que j'avais sans doute rêvé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils se réconcilieront rapidement. »

J'aurais aimé le croire, malheureusement je n'en fus pas convaincu. Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que ça semblait plus grave que ça en avait l'air. Je finis rapidement de manger, ne souhaitant pas m'attarder davantage sur cette impression désagréable, et nous retournâmes à la chambre. Kyo partit prendre sa douche tandis que je donnais à manger à Choupi, puis il me lut quelques chapitres encore avant de me laisser filer à la douche à mon tour. Je me dépêchai, saluant d'un vague mouvement de tête Shinya en le croisant à la sortie de la salle de bain, et filai me blottir dans mes draps. Kyo me chanta une berceuse, la seule chose qui me permettait de m'endormir sereinement quand nous étions à la résidence, et je ne tardai pas à plonger au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain, rien n'avait changé. Nao sembla se comporter comme si je n'existais pas, et Hiroto me lança un regard d'excuse en restant avec lui. J'haussai les épaules, finalement peu m'importait et je me plongeai dans ma petite bulle en me fermant au monde extérieur, rivant mon visage vers le parc. La neige avait finalement laissé place à un doux soleil, dont les fragiles rayons venaient caresser l'eau de la petite rivière, baignant l'endroit d'une luminosité féerique et mystérieuse. Les arbres encore nus semblaient prendre plaisir à se laisser chatouiller par la bise légère et dorer par l'astre chatoyant. Je me perdis entièrement dans le paysage, à tel point que je fis un bond impressionnant sur ma chaise en revenant brusquement à la réalité quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur ! s'exclama Takeru. »

« Hm, c'est rien. »

Il me fit un sourire rayonnant et je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux sans bouger.

« Je voulais juste te demander si… En fait, avec Maya, à la place d'aller en permanence on va en salle de musique… Et en fait j'ai remarqué que tu étais à la fois doué en musique et en littérature et… Tu vois, j'arrive pas à poser ma voix sur la musique parce que les paroles vont pas bien et… »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, j'essayais d'assimiler ce qu'il me disait. Plus il tentait de m'expliquer, plus il s'embrouillait, semblant honteux de me demander ce genre de chose. Alors je finis par l'arrêter en hochant la tête quand j'eus enfin compris où il voulait en venir. Il me regarda un moment la bouche entrouverte.

« Je veux bien vous aider, précisai-je. »

Ça m'éviterait de rester à ne rien faire en permanence et de subir les regards contrits de Hiroto, Yomi et Keiyu.

« C'est génial ! s'exclama Takeru avec une joie qui me paraissait démesurée. Merci beaucoup ! On devra passer par la permanence pour expliquer ça au surveillant. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et il se tourna vers Maya, installé juste derrière moi. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'entamer de discussions, Uruha entrant dans la salle avec empressement.

« Désolé pour le retard, même si je doute que ça vous ait réellement dérangé, sourit-il en ôtant sa veste et son écharpe avant de sortir ses polycopiés. Bien, prenez votre livre et sortez vos affaires, nous reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtés vendredi dernier. »

Chacun retourna à sa place et obéit sagement, et le cours commença sans plus attendre. Comme pour chaque cours de littérature, je buvais la moindre parole d'Uruha. Sa voix apaisante m'envoûtait et ce qu'il disait me passionnait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse extrême et la sonnerie finit par retentir, m'arrachant sauvagement à mes pensées et à ma concentration. Je rangeai tranquillement mon bloc et mon crayon dans mon sac en soupirant puis rejoignis mes camarades qui m'attendaient déjà à la sortie.

« Je suis vraiment super content que tu aies accepté, s'enthousiasma Takeru en balançant leurs mains enlacées. »

« Hm. »

« Je suis sûr que tu vas savoir trouver ce qui nous bloque, sourit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. »

J'haussai les épaules. Je ferais ce qui était en mes moyens pour les aider. Nous descendîmes calmement en suivant les autres jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et découvrîmes alors que Yuusuke était celui qui s'occupait de la permanence ce jour-là, accompagné de Shun. J'avais fini par comprendre que celui-ci veillait surtout à ce que son collègue – et amant d'après la plupart des élèves – ne s'endorme pas sur son bureau. Takeru nous demanda de l'attendre et fonça jusque les deux surveillants. Maya me proposa une sucette que je refusai, haussa les épaules et la remit dans sa poche. Réajustant la sangle de mon sac, je passai ensuite une main dans mes cheveux alors que Takeru revenait – ou plutôt fusait – vers nous avec un grand sourire.

« Ils sont d'accord ! C'est trop génial ! »

Il attrapa la main de Maya et repartit vers le premier étage en gambadant presque. Je les suivis sans même lancer un regard aux autres élèves, impressionné par la joie qui émanait sans cesse de Takeru. Il se retourna pour m'offrir un large sourire et nous finîmes par nous arrêter devant la salle de musique. Maya toqua deux fois et Takeru passa sa tête dans la salle avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

« Bah, il est où Shou ? s'étonna-t-il. »

« Je suis là, répondit ce dernier en agitant la main. »

Il semblerait qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans une armoire. Takeru sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à lui.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, non, ça va aller. J'essaie de remettre la main sur les dessins de Ruki Matsumoto, j'étais persuadé que je les avais rangés ici… »

« On vous les a peut-être volés, il dessine tellement bien, sourit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Je sentis mes joues chauffer légèrement, ce qui me parut vraiment très étrange. La sensation ne dura cependant que quelques secondes.

« Je ne pense pas. Il est vrai que j'ai rarement vu un élève aussi doué, mais qui voudrait me voler ses dessins ? Bon, ce n'est rien, soupira Shou en se relevant. Je les retrouverai plus tard. Vous venez pour votre morceau ? »

« Oui. Enfin, je suis juste là avec Maya et Ruki ! Il a accepté de nous aider ! s'exclama joyeusement Takeru. »

« C'est gentil de sa part. Bien, je peux vous laisser un instant ? »

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, nous serons sages, c'est promis ! »

Shou nous fit un sourire, attrapa sa veste et sortit rapidement de la salle. Takeru vint tirer sur le bras de Maya pour l'entraîner à une table et déposa ses affaires dessus. Il me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je fis calmement. Il fouilla un instant dans une pochette de feuilles et finit par en sortir des partitions et des paroles qu'il me tendit.

« Si tu pouvais les lire et me dire ce que t'en penses. Après, on te fera écouter la musique si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Hm, pas de problème, répondis-je en prenant délicatement la feuille. »

Je m'installai sur une chaise et parcourut lentement la fine écriture de Takeru des yeux.

« La nuit couvre le monde de son voile,  
Avance, frôle le ciel, tapisse sa toile.

Nouant les voix avec ardeur,  
Un silence ému pour l'heure,  
Impatient d'être brisé sans peine,  
Tremble d'une attente non vaine.

Comme une feuille aux vents glacés,  
Ote la clarté et amène l'obscurité,  
Une nuit sans étoiles n'est pas une nuit,  
Vite ! Accroche-les au ciel assombri.  
Regarde, il manque encore une chose,  
Etourdie, lentement la lune se pose.

La nuit couvre le monde de son voile,  
Enhardie, sans complexe, finit son travail.

Madame s'éveille comme le monde s'endort,  
Offrant au soleil un repos d'or,  
Nacrée de milles paillettes argentées,  
Dans le ciel comme de petites fées,  
Elle enchante et éblouit de son splendide.

Dansante au crépuscule, la nuit sourit,  
Elle se prépare à veiller sur la vie.

Sacrilège de ne pas la trouver belle,  
Oeil de la nuit est immortel,  
Nymphe naissante à la fin du jour.

Valse d'une nuit entre soleil et lune,  
Odyssée du soir et du matin dans l'univers,  
Idylle entre les étoiles et la terre,  
La nuit reflète une douceur amicale,  
Elle couvre le monde de son voile. »

Restant un instant sans rien dire, je finis par relever la tête vers lui.

« J'aime beaucoup. C'est doux et enchanteur, avec une légère touche de magie. »

Takeru se tourna vers Maya avec des paillettes dans les yeux.

« T'as vu, il aime mon texte ! s'extasia-t-il. »

« J'ai entendu. Je vais aller chercher ma guitare. »

« Dépêche-toi, tu me manques déjà ! »

Maya soupira, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de la salle. Takeru reporta alors immédiatement son attention sur moi.

« En fait, on veut que la musique soit entraînante, mais j'ai du mal à poser les paroles dessus du coup. »

« Hm, il faudrait que j'écoute votre base pour vous aider. »

« Quand Maya sera de retour, il te jouera ça. On a penché pour une musique un peu électronique. »

« Hm, d'accord. »

Je repris le texte entre mes mains et le lus une nouvelle fois.

« Je peux faire une remarque ? demandai-je doucement. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Posant la feuille sur la table en attrapant un crayon de bois, je lui pointai le vers qui me posait problème.

« Je trouve qu'il casse le rythme. »

Il passa sa tête par-dessus mon épaule, veillant cependant à ne pas trop se coller à moi.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. 'Splendide' a une terminaison trop dure, il faudrait essayer de trouver un mot qui rime avec 'fées'. »

« Tu as raison ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain. »

Il attrapa une chaise pour la mettre à côté de moi mais elle lui échappa des mains et tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Me tournant vers lui, je le vis commencer à trembler doucement en cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches. Il me lança un regard anxieux en vacillant doucement. Je me levai brutalement et le rattrapai pour l'allonger délicatement sur le sol.

« Vent… o… line… articula-t-il avec une respiration sifflante. »

« Hm. »

Je cherchai dans ses poches et finis par en sortir un petit tube bleu. Il acquiesça vaguement et je l'approchai de ses lèvres. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je devais faire et agissais par instinct. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge à mesure que les spasmes de Takeru augmentaient.

« Quand j'appuie, tu aspires, d'accord ? »

Je soulevai doucement sa tête et glissai l'embout du médicament entre ses lèvres alors qu'il me lançai un regard suppliant et plein d'une douleur qui me transperça le cœur.

« Vas-y, murmurai-je en pressant le tube. »

Il prit une profonde aspiration et se laissa aller dans mes bras en respirant plus librement. Surpris et inquiet, je glissai mes doigts sur sa joue pour pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans les siens, tout en le gardant contre moi d'un bras. Il me fit un faible sourire en récupérant doucement de sa crise.

« Tes doigts… sont frais, constata-t-il en calant sa joue tout contre eux. »

« Hm, toujours. »

Je posai sa tête sur mes cuisses de manière à pouvoir poser ma main gauche sur son autre joue. Il frissonna un peu en riant, provoquant une légère toux.

« Ceux-là… sont gelés. »

« Hm, ils ne se réchauffent presque jamais. »

« Merci, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

« Ne t'endors pas, dis-je vivement avant d'ajouter plus calmement : S'il te plaît… »

Il souleva les paupières pour me regarder, s'interrogeant sûrement sur mon comportement.

« Pourquoi… tu es si… triste, Ruki ? demanda-t-il alors. »

Détournant la tête, je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure.

« Je… J'ai… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler… si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Inspirant profondément, je le remerciai d'un regard. Je n'étais pas près à en dire davantage. Je n'étais pas apte à me livrer sur mon passé encore trop douloureux. La porte se rouvrit alors sur Maya, la guitare sur l'épaule. En voyant l'état de Takeru, c'est-à-dire en sueur et la tête sur mes cuisses, il bloqua à peine une seconde. Il déposa aussitôt sa guitare, et vint s'agenouiller près de nous. Aucun de ses traits calmes et détendus n'auraient pu trahir le sentiment d'insécurité qui l'avait saisi à la gorge, mais ses yeux s'en étaient chargés. Cependant, je ne dis rien, me contentant de laisser mes doigts rafraîchir les joues de Takeru.

« Il vient de faire une crise ? me demanda Maya. »

J'hochai la tête sans savoir quoi répondre alors que Takeru lui souriait grandement.

« Ruki a été très efficace. »

« Une grosse crise ? interrogea-t-il en me remerciant du regard. »

Je détournai vaguement le mien alors que Takeru déniait de la tête.

« C'était léger. »

Puis il fit une légère grimace.

« Enfin… autant que peut l'être une crise. »

« OK. Si tu te sens mal, dis-le. Et ne force pas aujourd'hui. Evite de chanter même. »

Takeru fronça les sourcils.

« Mais non ! se récria-t-il. Je veux chanter moi. »

Relevant les yeux vers Maya avant de les reporter sur le corps frêle allongé contre moi, je dégageai le front de Takeru des mèches qui s'y étaient collées.

« On peut toujours écouter Maya. »

Je m'autorisai ensuite un de mes rares sourires en coin faiblards.

« Et on doit modifier les paroles. »

« Hm, approuva Maya. Travaillez les paroles avant que tu n'essayes de les chanter. Ce n'est pas comme si on passait l'examen demain. »

Puis après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, il se releva pour aller reprendre sa guitare. Takeru eut une moue boudeuse avant de chatouiller ma joue du bout des doigts.

« J'aime bien quand tu souris, tu es trop mignon ! »

Puis il arrêta de bouger un instant, se figeant comme une statue, avant de m'offrir un large sourire.

« Beauté ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. »

Perplexe, je tournai la tête vers Maya, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Un mot pour le texte certainement, répondit-il à ma question muette tout en accordant sa guitare. Ca lui arrive de s'exclamer des mots comme ça, c'est pas inquiétant. »

« Mais oui ! renchérit Takeru. »

Il se redressa lentement malgré son état d'enthousiasme avancé et je me relevai pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il me remercia d'un large sourire et tituba légèrement jusque la chaise que j'occupais un peu plus tôt.

« Elle enchante et éblouit de sa beauté, souffla-t-il. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« A moins que clarté ne fasse plus joli… Tu en penses quoi, Maya ? »

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Takeru, et réfléchit un instant.

« Clarté pourrait être plus intéressant, en contraste avec la nuit, mais on l'a déjà employé plus haut. »

« Hm, c'est pas faux… Impétuosité, ça fait un peu pompeux quand même… Limpidité, c'est joli aussi… »

M'asseyant en face d'eux, je les admirai parler ensemble. Ils dégageaient une aura pleine d'amour, c'était doux. Au premier abord, on pouvait penser qu'ils n'allaient pas réellement ensemble, n'ayant pas de points communs flagrants. Mais en réalité, ils étaient bien plus liés que n'importe qui d'autre.

« Impétuosité c'est trop direct, trop dur, fit Maya. Luminosité, c'est trop long, il faudrait un mot plus court, pour être en accord avec les 'petites fées'. Beauté ça pourrait être bien en fait… »

« Je t'ai pas parlé de luminosité, t'as abusé du sucre mon pauvre, pouffa Takeru. Hm, beauté… je trouve ce mot trop simple. »

« Je sais que t'as pas parlé de luminosité, c'était juste une réflexion de ma part. C'est galère. Tu cherches un truc plus dans la lumière, ou dans la beauté justement ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je cherche un mot qui suive avec le reste. Vénusté, ça te plaît ? »

« Si je savais ce que ça voulait dire, je pourrais te répondre. »

« En fait, ça regroupe un peu le sens de la beauté et de l'éclat. C'est… euh… un synonyme d'harmonie et de perfection, expliqua-t-il comme il put. »

« Ca me branche alors, répondit Maya en retournant à son accordage de guitare. »

Takeru se pencha vers moi.

« Enfin, il est davantage branché avec sa guitare, murmura-t-il en pouffant. »

« Hm, répondis-je simplement. »

Que voulait-il que je réponde à une telle affirmation ? Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment mon camarade de classe pour me permettre de porter quelque jugement que ce soit.

« Y a d'autres choses à changer, ou on peut passer aux partitions ? demanda Maya sans relever la tête. »

« Tu peux y aller, sourit Takeru en se tournant vers lui. »

J'acquiesçai juste d'un vague mouvement de tête et Maya fit rapidement chanter sa guitare.

« Théoriquement, on utilise des pédales d'effet pour rendre le son plus électronique ou synthétique, m'expliqua Takeru. Mais c'est juste pour que tu puisses entendre l'air. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, concentré sur la musique. La mélodie était entraînante et une pointe de joie ressortait des notes répandues dans l'air. Ça avait un petit côté Pop/Rock agréable. Quand Maya releva la tête, il m'interrogea du regard.

« Hm. J'aime bien. »

Il posa sa guitare et vint s'installer à l'envers sur une chaise, sortant une sucette à nouveau.

« Tu vois des modifications à faire ? »

Attrapant les différentes partitions, je les étalai devant moi.

« C'est dur de juger un seul instrument. »

« Mais Yuura, Yasuno et Mai sont en cours de maths, fit Takeru avec une moue triste. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Si votre mélodie est basée sur la guitare de Maya, je peux vous aider pour les autres instruments. »

« C'est super ! s'enthousiasma Takeru. »

Je me relevai pour me diriger vers la seule batterie de la salle.

« Si tu rejoues ton morceau, je t'accompagne. »

« Tu connais déjà l'air ? s'étonna Maya, haussant un sourcil mi-intrigué mi-ironique. »

« J'ai une bonne mémoire, répondis-je simplement. »

Je pris les deux baguettes qui étaient restées sur le tabouret et m'installai correctement. Maya reprit sa guitare et nous commençâmes à jouer. Nous passâmes alors le reste des deux heures à accorder les instruments les uns aux autres et nous séparâmes quand la sonnerie retentit.

« Merci beaucoup Ruki, c'est super ! On a jamais autant avancé qu'en une heure et demie avec toi. En plus, t'as une super belle voix ! sourit Takeru. T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre Shou ? »

« Hm. »

« On préviendra Kyo, intervint Maya. »

« Hm. »

Takeru me remercia encore une fois puis tira Maya à sa suite, se plaignant d'avoir atrocement faim sous le regard attendri et désespéré de ce dernier. Quand je n'entendis plus leurs pas dans le couloir, je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne m'écouterait et allai m'installer au piano. Je caressai l'instrument du bout des doigts un instant sans jouer avant d'appuyer délicatement sur les touches, faisant résonner dans la salle un air improvisé. Calme et mélancolique, d'une simplicité maximale. Je n'aimais pas les musiques surfaites. Fermant les yeux, un petit sourire fragile vint se placer sur mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur cicatrisait lentement grâce à mes camarades de classe, et à toutes les personnes de cette école. Quand la dernière note résonna dans l'air, je laissai flotter un instant mes doigts au-dessous des touches pour savourer les vibrations que je sentais sur ma peau. Puis, avec lenteur, je rouvris les yeux en reprenant un visage figé. Shou revint quelques minutes plus tard, brandissant fièrement mes dessins dans ses mains.

« Je les ai retrouvés ! Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi long, tu peux aller manger maintenant. »

« Hm. Pourquoi les recherchiez-vous ? demandai-je en me levant. »

« De ? »

« Mes dessins. »

« Oh, parce que je commence à préparer l'exposition de fin d'année. Je sais que nous ne sommes que début mars, mais les derniers mois passent toujours trop rapidement. »

« Ah. »

J'attrapai mon sac et me dirigeai vers la porte d'un pas lent.

« A tout à l'heure Ruki, mange bien ! »

« Merci. »

Je sortis dans le couloir mais montai à ma chambre à la place de descendre au réfectoire. Posant mon sac au pied de mon bureau, je desserrai un peu ma cravate et attrapai Choupi dans son bac pour m'allonger tranquillement dans mon lit. Mon petit lapin s'installa sur mon torse tandis que je le caressai lentement. Je passai le temps de la pause repas de cette manière, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la chaleur de la boule de poils logée près de mon cœur. Me redressant finalement, je pris Choupi dans mes mains et le remis calmement dans son bac, passai mon sac en bandoulière et partis vers la salle de musique. En me voyant arriver, Kyo me rejoignit directement.

« Maya et Takeru m'ont dit que tu étais resté attendre Shou, tu n'as pas mangé ? »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Je n'avais pas faim. »

« C'est pas trop grave mais fais attention à toi quand même, tu manges pas beaucoup. »

« Hm. »

Nous attendîmes que la sonnerie retentisse avant d'entrer dans la salle, et Shou me fit un doux sourire avant de retourner à ses occupations. Toshiya et Yomi me rejoignirent rapidement et nous constatâmes tous trois avec une stupeur plus ou moins forte que Nao et Hiroto n'étaient pas là.

« Ils sont en retard, vous croyez ? demanda Yomi en sortant ses affaires. »

« Peut-être. Mais c'est étrange de la part de Nao, répondit Toshiya. »

« Mouais, enfin, peu m'importe ! On s'occupe de quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi et je penchai la tête sur le côté.

« L'instrumentale. Il faudrait que nous puissions nous accorder ensemble. »

Yomi hocha la tête.

« C'est une bonne idée, mais sans Nao et Hiroto, on fait comment ? Je connais bien quelques trucs de batterie et de guitare, mais sans plus quoi. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Et nous utilisâmes la technique que j'avais exploitée le matin même. Yomi chantonnait doucement par-dessus et nous faisait signe quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand Shou nous indiqua que nous passions au chant, Toshiya releva la tête de sa basse avec un regard surpris.

« Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il. »

« Et ouais, sourit Yomi. On n'a jamais autant bossé que depuis que Ruki est dans notre groupe. »

« En plus, il a également composé sa partie au piano, constata Toshiya. »

« Il faudra voir ce que ça donne, intervins-je. C'est peut-être mauvais… »

« Mais non, je suis sûr que c'est d'enfer ! s'enthousiasma Yomi en rangeant ses affaires. »

Puis il partit se mêler aux autres, rapidement suivi de Toshiya. J'empoignai alors la guitare acoustique qui reposait à côté de ma chaise et rejoignis Shou. Il avait décidé que je pourrais faire l'accompagnement musical en attendant que j'arrive à chanter en public. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire que je n'y arriverais peut-être jamais. La fin du cours se passa normalement, et nous pûmes chacun regagner nos chambres. Je me demandai si Nao et Hiroto allaient bien, mais n'osai pas aller demander aux vues du comportement du batteur à mon égard. Je ne m'en formalisai cependant pas, quelqu'un irait bien voir s'il y avait un problème et je vivais très bien sans être sujet à ses petits soins. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Le mercredi suivant, soit le douze mars, Nao et Hiroto furent présents au cours de musique après une semaine particulièrement étrange – notamment lorsque j'avais surpris un regard plein de rancœur et de dégoût à mon égard de la part de Saga. Ils semblèrent surpris par l'avancement du projet mais ne firent aucune remarque. Nao m'ignorant chaque jour davantage et devenant toujours plus agressif, le cours fut véritablement éprouvant. Toshiya resta alors près de moi, me soutenant de sa présence, aidé par Yomi qui commençait à lancer des regards lourds de reproches à son ami. Je me sentais d'autant plus mal que je semais le trouble dans les relations amicales qui s'étaient tissées avant mon arrivée. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Nao fila rapidement, bien vite suivi d'Hiroto qui me lança un sourire contrit. J'haussai les épaules en rangeant tranquillement mes partitions dans mon sac. Shou m'avait proposé une fois de ramener ma guitare acoustique à l'école, mais je préférais la laisser chez moi, n'aimant pas l'idée de l'emmener dans le train. Kyo me rejoignit rapidement avec un grand sourire et nous partîmes en direction de la chambre. Comme tous les jours, il entretenait la conversation alors que je lui répondais vaguement ou par monosyllabe, me plaisant plus à l'écouter attentivement qu'à lui parler. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup sa voix chaude et elle me rassurait. Ce jour-là pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. L'humeur de Nao et son brutal changement de comportement envers moi m'indisposaient. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait et j'avais peur de l'avoir blessé sans m'en rendre compte. Ce fut le brusque mouvement de Kyo qui me ramena sur terre, et j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre contact avec la réalité que je voyais mon colocataire envoyer son poing de toute sa force dans la mâchoire de Saga qui recula de plusieurs pas.

« Bordel, il t'a fait quoi Ruki ? s'exclama brutalement Kyo. Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ? Allez, réponds à la place de me regarder comme un idiot ! »

« Mais t'es complètement taré ! protesta le surveillant. »

« C'est pas moi qui regarde un élève avec un regard noir sans aucune raison valable, espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu croyais quoi ?! Que j'allais te laisser le regarder méchamment jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Non mais faut pas rêver, mec. Je te laisserai pas lui faire du mal, pigé ? »

Sa voix résonnait de plus en plus dans le couloir sans qu'il n'ait besoin de forcer. Son ton était d'ailleurs en totale discordance avec son visage d'une indifférence glacée. Et ça m'en donna la chair de poule. Tout le monde s'était tu, et nous regardait sans bouger. Je ne savais pas si je devais emmener Kyo jusqu'à la chambre ou bien écouter ce qu'ils se disaient jusqu'au bout. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Saga me regardait encore méchamment, m'étant désintéressé de lui comme du reste.

« Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Kyo ! répliqua le grand blond. Et t'as plutôt intérêt à te calmer OK ?! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me lancer des éclairs avec tes yeux jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?! Arrête de me prendre de haut Saga, j'aime pas ça du tout. T'as un problème avec Ruki, tu vas le régler directement et on en parle plus, mais tes petits regards genre 'toi, j'te ferais bien la peau', tu te les gares où je pense ! »

Saga serra les dents et je me rapprochai imperceptiblement de Kyo.

« Et toi tu devrais arrêter de jouer les super héros, genre je donne des leçons de morale au grand méchant… Tu te sens l'âme d'un justicier en ce moment ? »

Kyo se mordit les joues et attrapa la cravate de Saga pour le tirer vers sa chambre. Il prit également délicatement ma main pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Il referma la porte derrière nous et se retourna pour toiser Saga.

« Maintenant qu'on est seul, tu t'expliques ou je dois te torturer pour avoir des réponses à mes questions ? »

« C'est pas dur, y a qu'à ouvrir les yeux, répliqua le surveillant d'un ton acerbe. »

« Je te signale que j'ai les yeux bien ouverts et je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir. T'es jaloux ou quoi ? »

« Y a rien qui te choque dans notre paisible vie de l'école ? ironisa Saga. Et je vois pas de quoi je pourrais être jaloux… »

« Nao devient agressif et Tora déprime depuis leur dispute, et alors ? Ca arrive généralement de se disputer avec des membres de sa famille. Et tu sais très bien de quoi tu pourrais être jaloux… »

« Ca arrive moins souvent à des frères de se clasher à cause d'un mec, siffla alors Saga en me regardant. Un mec qui remarque rien du tout. »

Tremblant doucement, la vérité commençait à s'insinuer en moi. Et tout prenait son sens. Nao qui m'ignorait, Tora qui semblait déprimer et m'éviter, les regards de Saga. J'étais la cause de leur dispute. J'étais la cause de leurs malheurs. A eux et aux autres. J'étais une source intarissable d'ennuis en tout genre, un fléau humanitaire.

« Ne le juge pas, gronda Kyo en serrant les dents. Tu ne sais rien de lui, de ce qu'il a vécu, alors je t'interdis de le juger. Et au passage, les trois quarts des élèves n'ont absolument rien capté de cette histoire. »

« Alors si tu veux savoir, ils ont failli se démonter la gueule tout ça parce qu'ils… aiment le même garçon, Ruki pour être plus précis. Et je ne le juge pas, je constate les faits. »

Et il partit s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau alors que je tremblais de plus en plus. Il venait de confirmer ce qui prenait forme doucement dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je parte sans quoi toute l'école finirait par en pâtir. Ma présence était nocive, pire qu'un poison. J'eus à peine conscience que Kyo s'approchait de Saga, cherchant déjà un moyen de fuir au plus vite. J'étais en train de les tuer à petits feux, de pourrir leurs êtres jusqu'à la moelle. J'étais sur le point de commettre l'irréparable, brisant chaque jour un peu plus un lien de fraternité inébranlable jusque là. Alors quand tout le monde dormirait, je partirais. Il fallait que je fasse preuve de discrétion et je pourrais même préparer mes affaires pendant que Kyo partirait manger pour gagner un peu de temps. Je sentis finalement sa main se glisser dans la mienne pour m'emmener hors d'ici et je me laissai entraîner sans résister. Tout était fini.

« J'espère que t'es content, Saga, lâcha-t-il alors avant de refermer la porte derrière nous. »

Je vivais mes dernières heures dans cet endroit. Une fois dans la chambre, je m'assis sur mon lit sans bouger. Kyo essayait par tous les moyens de me faire réagir, sans succès. J'étais plongé au cœur même d'un cauchemar que je ne pensais pas voir devenir réel un jour. Je recommençais à faire souffrir les autres par mon égoïsme. Je déniai d'un simple mouvement de tête quand il me proposa d'aller manger. J'avais encore moins faim que d'ordinaire, et j'étais persuadé que rien ne passerait tant j'étais crispé. Quand je fus certain qu'il ne reviendrait pas dans la chambre avant plusieurs minutes, je me levai mécaniquement pour vider les tiroirs de mon bureau dans mon sac avant d'y ajouter les quelques habits qui traînaient dans mon armoire. En tombant sur le livre que nous lisions, Kyo et moi, j'eus comme une soudaine envie de fondre en larmes. Malheureusement – ou heureusement ? – ces dernières ne semblaient pas se souvenir du chemin du canal lacrymal et mes yeux restèrent désespérément secs. Je le remis délicatement dans un tiroir du bureau, Kyo regarderait forcément à l'intérieur pour vérifier si j'étais réellement parti ou non. Puis, attrapant Choupi, j'allai me rouler en boule sous mes couvertures. Je pourrais ainsi faire semblant de dormir au retour de Kyo. Une question que j'avais lue un jour quelque part me revint brusquement en mémoire. Un cœur qui a cessé de battre peut-il encore se briser ? Je soupirai et me resserrai un peu plus sur moi-même encore. Je n'avais pas de réponse définie, mais je savais que mon cœur hurlait au martyr sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Kyo finit par remonter et vint s'asseoir près de moi pour caresser un peu mes cheveux. Prenant sur moi, je continuai à paraître endormi.

« Je suis désolé Ruki, j'aurais dû éviter d'agir comme ça, mais je supporte pas qu'on puisse te vouloir du mal. Tu es la personne la plus douce et gentille qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Il soupira, posa un baiser sur mon front et partit prendre sa douche avant de revenir se glisser sous ses draps.

« Bonne nuit petit frère. »

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier de souffrance et attendis que sa respiration devienne calme et régulière pour me relever. Je finis de ranger mes affaires, caressai une dernière fois Choupi en le redéposant sur mon oreiller et soupirai. J'attrapai ensuite une feuille, griffonnai quelques mots rapides, et la glissai avec le livre.

« Je te laisse le livre, tu l'avais adoré. Prends soin de Choupi aussi, s'il te plaît. »

Je savais qu'il me les ramènerait ce week-end, en rentrant à la maison, mais il comprendrait le geste. Je partais. Récupérant mon sac, je me glissai hors de la chambre puis hors de l'établissement, et partis en direction de la gare. Je ne rencontrai personne sur mon chemin et j'en fus soulagé. J'allais prendre mon billet et traînai mon sac jusqu'au quai. Il était presque vide et je poussai un petit soupir. Le train ne tarda pas à arriver et je m'installai calmement. Je me demandais comment je pourrais expliquer à mes parents mon retour inattendu et finis par hausser les épaules, peu importait. Posant mon front contre la vitre, je laissai ma respiration recouvrir le verre de buée et gribouillai quelques courbes sans sens dessus. Le trajet sembla durer des heures avant que je ne descende finalement en me mordillant la lèvre. Je fis la route jusque chez moi à pieds, marchant lentement, la sangle de mon sac me sciant l'épaule. Je sortis doucement les clés de ma poche et entrai calmement, espérant que mes parents soient en train de dormir. Malheureusement, mon père se trouvait sur la mezzanine et vint directement voir qui entrait ainsi chez lui.

« Fiston, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il en laissant tomber son livre pour venir me rejoindre au bas des escaliers. »

Relevant des yeux vaguement humides vers lui, je me laissai tomber contre son torse en m'agrippant de toutes mes forces à ses habits. Intrigué, il passa ses bras autour de moi, caressant doucement mon dos.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ruki ? demanda-t-il. »

« Veux pas… en parler, murmurai-je. »

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage et tenta comme il put de me rassurer. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais je finis par m'endormir lentement. Mon père me souleva doucement du sol pour me prendre confortablement dans ses bras et m'emmener à ma chambre. Il me coucha sous mes draps après avoir enlevé mes chaussures et posa un baiser sur mon front.

« Dors bien fiston. »

« Hm. »

Je me roulai en boule en serrant mes doigts sur mon oreiller et m'endormis juste après avoir vu mon père déposer mon sac dans un coin et me souffler un baiser.

Je passai la semaine enfermé dans ma chambre, sortant uniquement pour cuisiner et picorer dans mon assiette de façon à ne pas inquiéter mes parents. Vendredi soir, Kyo essaya de me faire sortir, ou au moins de me parler, mais je jouai au sourd et muet, ne répondant pas à ses appels. Je voulais pouvoir réfléchir en paix et, terré sous ma couette, j'essayais de trouver un dénouement à la situation. Je commençais à semer le trouble à l'école, faisant souffrir les gens qui m'entouraient, comme partout où je mettais les pieds. Et plus j'y pensais, plus la solution se faisait nette. Cependant, elle me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Le dimanche après-midi, je consentis enfin à sortir de ma chambre pour aller voir Kyo.

« Ruki, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Tu peux pas savoir comme je me suis inquiété ! »

« Pardon, soufflai-je en baissant la tête. »

« Entre, sourit-il en me laissant passer. »

J'obéis docilement. Sa chambre était toujours aussi simple, dans des tons blancs et noirs, sans décoration intempestive et abusive. Le seul élément de couleur, tranchant légèrement avec la sobriété des lieux, était le dessin que je lui avais offert, accroché juste à côté de son lit. Il représentait une forêt dans la brume, le tout étant peint dans un dégradé de verts. Je l'avais peint un jour pendant lequel je m'ennuyais et Kyo l'avait adoré, alors je lui en avais fait cadeau.

« Ruki ? »

« Hm ? fis-je en reprenant contact avec la réalité. »

Il eut un grand sourire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux et pointa l'entrée du doigt. Mon père nous souriait, semblant attendre une réponse. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, interrogatif.

« Je vous demandais si vous vouliez que je vous dépose demain matin, je dois aller prendre des photos du côté de votre école, répéta-t-il alors doucement. »

Je lançai un regard suppliant à Kyo qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas à nous dépêcher ce soir et nous pourrons dîner en famille. »

« Je préparerai le repas après. »

« Non, reste là avec ton frère, je vais m'en charger. »

Kyo rougit délicatement, de la même façon qu'il le faisait quand mes parents utilisaient des termes qui l'incluaient dans la famille sans aucun doute possible, et eut un sourire ému. Mon père pouffa légèrement et ressortit de la pièce pour nous laisser seul. J'allais m'asseoir sur le lit et Kyo me rejoignit rapidement, passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me ramener contre lui. Je me boudinai contre son flanc en soupirant.

« Au fait, tu voulais me demander quelque chose, non ? »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Je voulais juste m'excuser. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il me caressa doucement les cheveux et je cachai mon visage dans son cou.

« Tu veux qu'on continue le livre ? proposa-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de continuer sans toi. »

J'hochai la tête et me séparai de lui pour m'installer plus confortablement dans le lit pendant qu'il allait prendre le livre. Il revint rapidement à mes côtés et me prit entre ses bras. Une fois parfaitement lovés l'un contre l'autre, il toussa légèrement et débuta la lecture.

Le lendemain matin, après une soirée à l'ambiance joviale et une nuit paisible, je me retrouvais dans la voiture en route vers l'école, à côté de Kyo et Choupi sur les genoux. J'étais sujet à un stress léger pour toute personne normal mais qui semblait particulièrement oppressant pour moi. _Il_ se serait sans doute moquer de moi d'être angoissé pour si peu, mais je n'arrivais pas à calmer les battements un peu trop rapides de mon cœur. Et me rendant compte que je pensais de moins en moins à _Lui_, je fus un peu plus anxieux encore. J'attrapai alors la main de Kyo pour jouer avec ses doigts, histoire de penser à autre chose. Le trajet fut finalement trop court et je descendis de voiture en tremblant légèrement. Mon père nous embrassa avant de repartir et nous montâmes jusqu'à nos chambres. Kyo se dépêcha de tout ranger avant de repartir.

« A ce midi, Ruki ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »

Et il fila comme le vent. Je restai un moment figé, le regard sur la porte close, avant d'hausser les épaules et de poser le bac de Choupi sur mon bureau. Attrapant mon lapin, j'allai m'asseoir en tailleurs sur mon lit. Je n'avais pas envie de me confronter à mes camarades immédiatement. De plus, mathématiques et histoire n'étaient pas les matières que je préférais. Je posai ma petite bête sur les coussins et me laissai tomber en arrière, dos contre le matelas. Je passai ma matinée à tourner et retourner les phrases que je voulais dire à Saga dans tous les sens. J'avais pris ma décision et c'était la première personne à laquelle je devais parler. L'altercation entre Kyo et lui avait beau dater de quelques jours, j'étais toujours aussi mal à l'intérieur, comme rongé par un venin corrosif. Alors je devais agir le plus rapidement possible. Il le fallait, pour leur bien à tous. Aucun ne devait voir mon âme se pourrir devant eux. Quand la sonnerie de midi retentit, je partis me cacher dans la buanderie pour être certain que personne ne me trouve. J'attendis en me tordant les mains que le silence redevienne maître des lieux avant de sortir pour aller attendre devant la salle de musique et de dessin. Sortant mon bloc et mon crayon, j'entrepris de redessiner la petite cour vue d'au-dessus. Ça me permit de penser à autre chose jusqu'à ce que ma classe ne débarque par petit groupe. Takeru et Maya arrivèrent les premiers, accompagnés de Masato et Aiji. Je leur fis un vague signe de la main pour leur dire que j'allais bien et Takeru me fit un radieux sourire rassuré qui me transperça de douleur. Baissant les yeux vers le sol, j'eus à peine le temps de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac que les voix de Yomi et Hiroto résonnèrent dans le couloir.

« Rukiii ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna Hiroto. Et pourquoi t'étais plus là ? Et pourquoi t'es pas venu ce matin en cours et ce midi manger avec nous ? Et tu vas bien, t'as l'air tout pâle ? Et… »

« Laisse-le respirer, le coupa Keiyu en soupirant. »

« Mais euh, je me suis inquiété moi, bouda-t-il. »

« Tu vas bien ? questionna alors Nao. »

Je relevai trente secondes la tête vers lui, le temps de remarquer qu'il semblait très mal à l'aise mais que c'était bien à moi qu'il s'adressait.

« Hm, répondis-je vaguement. »

« Je suis désolé… si mon comportement t'a blessé, articula-t-il en me regardant. »

Il semblait faire un gros effort pour me le dire bien en face.

« Ce n'est rien, soufflai-je alors. »

J'étais bien pire que lui. Me détournant d'eux, je partis me réfugier dans les toilettes en m'excusant platement. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage avant de ressortir. Shou était arrivé entre temps et tout le monde entra dans la salle. Le sujet du jour fut « Ce que j'aime ! » et je m'appliquai à dessiner un bord de mer dans les moindres petits détails, allant même jusqu'à y ajouter les mouettes, la côte lointaine, un ou deux bateaux au large et les coquillages dans le sable. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'aimais ça, puisque je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un tel endroit et que je n'appréciais pas réellement l'eau, mais je me plongeai tellement dans mon travail que j'en oubliai le reste pendant deux heures. En sortant du cours, je profitai de l'absence de Kyo pour me rendre à la chambre de Saga. Si je devais mettre en pratique mon idée, autant commencer par le début. J'inspirai un grand coup et frappai deux petites fois à sa porte.

« Entrez, répondit-il. »

Je posai alors doucement ma main sur la poignée et entrebâillai la porte avant de faire passer légèrement ma tête. Saga se tourna franchement vers moi après un temps d'arrêt. Il est vrai qu'après avoir évité tout le monde pendant presque une semaine, ça devait paraître bizarre que je vienne le voir de moi-même.

« Entre et assieds-toi, invita-t-il sans sourire, mais sans agressivité non plus. »

Je fis quelques pas à l'intérieur après avoir refermé. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être entré dans la cage au lion, et je frissonnai légèrement. Je préférai rester debout et me mis à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. A cet instant, je ne me sentais absolument pas à l'aise seul avec lui. Seulement, maintenant que j'y étais, il allait falloir que je parle pour lui expliquer ma présence. J'inspirai profondément en baissant un peu la tête.

« Désolé. »

« Pardon ? souffla-t-il avec de grands yeux. »

« Désolé, répétai-je avec un peu plus de conviction. »

« Désolé de quoi ? »

Je serrai mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de me donner du courage mais je ne trouvais rien à répondre et j'eus l'envie de fuir en courant. J'inspirai de nouveau une grande bouffée d'air.

« Je ne voulais pas… te faire de tort. »

« Si tu parles de la dernière fois, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser, fit-il sans me quitter des yeux. Ce que j'ai dit… je regrette de l'avoir dit. Mais toi… Tu n'as pas cherché à me faire de tort. »

C'était particulièrement désagréable de devoir expliquer tout haut ce que nous pensions tout bas.

« Je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Et, ici, j'en fais souffrir plusieurs. J'ai décidé de partir. »

Tout était si dur à prononcer que j'en avais un creux à l'estomac.

« De partir ? Tu veux quitter l'école ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un léger signe de tête, tordant un peu mes poignets.

« Je suis certainement très mal placé pour dire ça, mais ça serait ridicule. »

Je déniai de la tête.

« C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ne plus créer de problèmes. »

Pourvu que cette discussion se termine vite, priai-je silencieusement.

« Ecoute, t'es pas le seul à créer des problèmes, tout le monde en crée ici, ça arrive à tout le monde. A plus ou moins grande échelle. Je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais te priver de rester ici, tu n'as pas choisi de plaire à telle ou telle personne. »

Je fis un petit pas vers l'arrière. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait me faire rester alors qu'il me détestait. Je fermai les yeux très fort et tordis mes poignets plus fort. J'aurais voulu disparaître ou m'enfoncer dans le sol pour ne plus me trouver dans cette pièce, avec lui.

« Eh, je te ferai pas de mal, déclara Saga. Je te force pas non plus à rester. Si tu ne veux pas continuer à me parler, tu peux y aller. Tu es venu de ton plein gré me faire des excuses, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de repartir. Mais voilà, je ne fais que te donner mon avis, ça serait bête de partir, surtout si tu te sens bien ici. »

J'eus l'impression que mon intestin se noua et mes mains se mirent à trembler.

« Je me sens… mieux… ici… qu'ailleurs. »

C'était la première fois que je l'avouais et le prononcer ainsi donna une ampleur surdimensionnée à ces mots. Ma décision de partir me fit d'autant plus mal. Je détournai la tête.

« Alors ne pars pas. Je crois que tu ferais plus de mal à partir que si tu restais. Ca peut te paraître bizarre que je dise ça, après ce que j'ai pu dire la dernière fois, mais je le pense vraiment. »

Je le regardai un instant sans bouger. Il fixait son bureau comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

« Je vais réfléchir… »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, l'ouvris doucement et me tournai de nouveau vers lui.

« Tu sais… murmurai-je. Tu es plus beau quand tu souris comme la première fois qu'on s'est vu. L'éclat de tes yeux est plus envoûtant. »

Je m'autorisai un de mes très rares et légers sourires avant de sortir rapidement. J'allai me poser dans la chambre, m'installant en tailleurs sur mon lit. Kyo ne tarda pas à arriver et lança son sac et sa cravate sur son lit avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi.

« Ca va ? »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… quoi faire. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Je… je voulais partir… et changer d'internat… pour soulager les gens… de ma présence… Mais Saga m'a dit que… que je devais rester… pour ne pas faire souffrir les autres. »

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

« Mais en restant, je fais du mal aussi. »

Kyo soupira en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu résoudras le problème en fuyant. En séchant les cours ce matin et en ne venant pas déjeuner, tu as inquiété ta classe, en particulier Takeru, et tout notre petit groupe d'amis. En partant aussi brusquement la semaine passée, tu as fait de la peine à plusieurs personnes et causé beaucoup de soucis. Et en refusant de me voir pendant le week-end, tu m'as fait mal au cœur. »

Je commençais à me sentir oppressé et mes mains se remirent à trembler.

« Je ne veux pas… être un fardeau. Je… je ne veux pas… faire de peine. Mais… mais je ne sais pas… comment agir… avec les gens. »

« Ca s'apprend Ruki. Tu ne peux pas exiger de tout savoir tout de suite. Tu n'es pas un surhomme, même si tu es surdoué. Chaque personne a ses faiblesses, c'est dans la nature humaine. Alors laisse-toi le temps d'apprendre. »

« C'est trop long… soupirai-je en me blottissant contre lui. »

Il eut un petit rire en me prenant aisément entre ses bras, me forçant à m'installer de la manière la plus douillette possible. Relevant légèrement la tête vers lui, je remarquai une lueur différente dans ses yeux, et je posai mes doigts sur sa joue.

« Tu es… heureux, murmurai-je. »

Il eut un grand sourire, illuminant son regard aussi sombre que le mien était clair.

« Je voulais te le dire ce week-end mais… tu ne m'en as pas donné l'occasion. »

« Désolé, soufflai-je en détournant la tête. »

« Hm, hm, c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi. »

Je me resserrai un peu plus contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce qui… te donne… cet éclat dans tes yeux ? »

« Je crois que c'est l'amour. »

« Tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

« Toshiya. Il m'a embrassé jeudi et m'a soutenu jusqu'à ce que je ne prenne le train. »

« Il t'aime beaucoup. »

« Tu le savais ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Il n'est pas discret quand il te regarde. »

Kyo rougit délicatement et j'eus un micro sourire.

« Je suis content si tu es heureux. »

« Merci… On lit un peu avant d'aller manger ? »

J'hochai vivement la tête, galopai jusqu'à son sac pour prendre le livre et revins me placer contre lui.

La semaine sembla glisser sans que rien ne vienne déranger le cours du temps. J'avais décidé de rester dans cet établissement, n'ayant pas la force de changer à nouveau et de me retrouver seul encore une fois, Nao était redevenu Nao, et j'esquivai Tora. Du moins, j'évitai de le croiser trop souvent, par peur de l'embarrasser et de ne savoir comment me comporter. Faire comme si de rien n'était ou aller lui demander des explications ? J'avais opté pour la solution numéro une, n'ayant pas assez de courage pour l'affronter. Et encore moins pour m'approcher du bureau des surveillants où Hitsugi passait son temps, bien que je le croisais de plus en plus souvent dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, ce qui m'angoissait. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi mais il me terrifiait. Je vivais donc mon bonhomme de chemin et le mardi suivant, comme tous les mardis, Kyo m'emmena à la chambre et joua avec Choupi pendant que je lisais quelques pages de mon livre. Puis il se changea, enfilant rapidement le short noir et le t-shirt blanc de la fac.

« Tu te changes toujours pas ? »

Je déniai de la tête avec un petit sourire penaud et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Moi je m'en fiche, mais Die va te coller un zéro. »

« Tant pis, soufflai-je en haussant les épaules. »

« Ah, si seulement je pouvais m'en foutre comme toi, soupira-t-il tragiquement. »

Je lui offris un nouveau petit sourire et il attrapa ma main pour m'entraîner jusque la salle de sport. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà là et je tiquai en voyant Nao.

« Ton t-shirt est à l'envers, lui appris-je alors. »

Yomi gloussa, fier de ne pas lui avoir dit et moqueur également. Nao cligna des paupières un moment avant de se rendre compte de ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Hiroto, t'aurais pu me le dire… souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte. »

Celui-ci éclata de rire, accompagnant divinement Yomi, tandis que Nao remédiait vaguement à la situation. Il paraissait étrange mais je ne savais pas définir pourquoi.

« Merci, souffla-t-il envers moi en vérifiant que rien d'autre n'était à l'envers. »

« De rien. »

M'essayant sur un banc, je passai une main dans mes cheveux. J'avais décidé d'ignorer ce que Saga m'avait appris à propos de Nao et Tora pour pouvoir me comporter normalement envers eux. Autant ça fonctionnait plutôt bien pour mon camarade de classe depuis qu'il recommençait à me parler – bien qu'il restait tout de même un peu gêné et ailleurs en ma présence – autant je me sentais légèrement mal à l'aise en présence de son frère. C'était désagréable et j'en ressentais toujours un pincement au cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Die débarqua, semblant au sommet de sa forme, et fit commencer les échauffements. Comme à leurs habitudes, les élèves se mirent par petits groupes pour commencer quelques passes et faire quelques étirements pour s'assouplir. Takeru se pencha vers moi une fois tous les joueurs sur le terrain.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua-t-il. »

Me tournant vers lui, je lui fis signe que ça allait, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. S'il sembla s'en contenter, Kyo, qui ne paraissait pas décidé à aller s'entraîner, ne fut pas dupe un instant mais ne pipa mot. Il savait que, de toute manière, je ne parlerais que si j'en étais fermement décidé. Die apparut alors devant nous, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Monsieur Nishimura, sur le terrain immédiatement ! s'exclama-t-il. Et j'espère que monsieur Matsumoto a une bonne excuse pour ne pas être en tenue de sport ! »

Haussant les épaules pour toute réponse, je regardai Die serrer les dents sans faire de commentaires et retourner vers ses élèves. Takeru pouffa.

« Je pense que tu l'impressionnes, me souffla-t-il alors que Kyo, la mort dans l'âme, se dirigeait vers les autres. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, d'habitude, il suffit que Die se plante devant quelqu'un les bras croisés et le regard dur et sévère pour qu'il obéisse. A toi, ça te fait rien. »

« Hm. »

Et je reportai mon attention sur les autres. Nao semblait particulièrement distrait, loupant une passe sur deux et lançant la balle un peu n'importe où. Réellement étrange. Une fois revenu sur le terrain, Die, déjà bien énervé, fit faire quelques exercices en duo. Au bout d'un moment, il siffla tout son énervement dans le sifflet, signalant le début du match. Immédiatement, Miyavi se présenta en milieu de terrain. Il dut bien attendre deux minutes qu'Hiroto pousse Nao à sa place, il semblait momentanément avoir oublié qu'il était capitaine de son équipe. Du banc de touche, Yomi le regarda en haussant un sourcil avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Hiroto. Nao n'était pas dans son état normal. Hiroto se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air impuissant avant de désigner Nao, puis de faire un clin d'œil à Yomi. Die siffla le début du match, lança la balle, et comme souvent, Miyavi la rattrapa avec aisance et fit la passe à Toshiya. Nao réagit avec 30 secondes de retard, alors qu'Hiroto faisait tous les efforts du monde pour compenser la nullité passagère de son ami. Toshiya n'eut aucun mal à esquiver et fit la passe à Sakito qui n'eut pas de pitié pour son petit ami et alla marquer un superbe but, évitant de l'envoyer sur le pauvre Mitsuru.

« Sakiiiiii, un peu de pitié, on a déjà des problèmes, pourquoi t'en profite ?! chuina Hiroto. »

« Mais c'est le jeu ma pauvre p'tite pile, sourcilla Sakito. »

Il posa un baiser sur son front et retourna dans son équipe. Hiroto eut un sourire amoureux et rejoignit les autres à son tour. Prenant momentanément la place de capitaine, il donna quelques directives. Soupirant, je laissai ma tête reposée sur le mur derrière moi, sous l'œil inquiet de Kyo. Je laissai échapper un bâillement et il eut un sourire en attrapant mes doigts pour jouer avec. Je lui avais donné mon tic. Le reste du match se passa plus ou moins normalement. Plus car tout le monde semblait aussi déchaîné que d'habitude, et moins car, par un miracle inattendu, Nao eut la balle dans les mains et alla marquer un superbe but… contre sa propre équipe.

« Naoooo ! s'écria Yomi. T'es un bouleeeet ! »

« Bouuuh ! siffla Takeru. »

« Mouahaha ! T'es trop sympa, s'exclama Miyavi en lui faisant en gros câlin. »

Et ils se mirent à parler ensemble en plein milieu du terrain.

« Nao est vraiment distrait aujourd'hui, pouffa Kyo. »

« Ouais, je me demande pourquoi, approuva Takeru. »

J'haussai les épaules. Ses comportements étranges allaient finir par devenir un lot quotidien. Il eut le droit à une bise de Toshiya et un ébouriffement de cheveux de Sakito. Puis Yomi finit par lui sauter sur le dos en souriant. C'était assez étrange de suivre une conversation sans comprendre la moindre parole. Takeru, qui ne supportait pas de ne pas entendre, me tira alors à sa suite pour aller sur le terrain.

« Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-il d'emblée. »

« Hey, vous arrivez à point ! sourit Hiroto. Révélations capitales aujourd'hui ! Hein oui Nao ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vas-y, dis-nous tout ! s'exclama Yomi, toujours fermement accroché à Nao. »

« Hm, ché pas… fit Hiroto en faisant semblant de réfléchir. »

Sautant sur ses pieds, Yomi vint se coller tout contre lui avec de grands yeux suppliants.

« S'il te plaîîîîîît ! »

« Il est avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît bien, avoua Hiroto. »

Le visage de Nao s'éclaira autant qu'il rougissait.

« Hiroto ! protesta-t-il. »

« Non ? Sérieux ? souffla Keiyu. Avec qui ? »

« Hiroto, tu dis quelque chose, je te bouffe ! prévint Nao. »

« Mais allez, t'es pas drôle ! Ils veulent tous savoir, tu vas pas les décevoir ! »

« Hors de question ! »

« Pourquoi tu veux pas nous le dire ? On pue ? bouda Yomi. »

« Mais nan ! »

« C'est parce que c'est un vieux, c'est pour ça, pouffa Hiroto, il trouve ça gênant ! »

Keiyu ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Un vieux ? Il sort avec un prof ? demanda Takeru avec la même tête. »

« Ouais, en fait il sort avec Die, c'est pour ça qu'il loupe tout le sport aujourd'hui… souffla Hiroto en se retenant à grand mal de ne pas rire. »

Keiyu et Takeru se regardèrent en faisant la grimace alors que Yomi avait un petit rire.

« Au moins, quand ils sont tous les deux, ils s'ennuient jamais ! »

« Mais n'importe quoi ! protesta Nao en rougissant de plus belle. »

« Hey, je déconne, vous voyez Die sortir avec lui ? rit Hiroto. Nan, c'est pas Die… »

« Yomi, t'es gore quand même, on est même pas majeur, fit Keiyu. Mais si c'est pas Die, c'est quiiiiii ? »

« Aha, c'est pas un prof, mais c'est pas un élève non plus ! »

« Hitsugi ! s'exclama Yomi. Mon dieu, le couple d'enfer. »

Et il éclata de rire sous les regards perplexes de Keiyu et Takeru. En moi-même, j'étais soulagé, s'il sortait avec quelqu'un, ça voulait dire qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Nao prit une teinte rouge, mais bizarrement, avec un sourire un peu niais sur le visage.

« Tu débarques Yomyom, pouffa Hiroto, ça fait bien une semaine, peut-être même deux qu'il sort avec Tero. Ceci dit, c'est aussi un couple d'enfer… »

« Ah ouais, j'avais zappé ! Comment j'ai pu oublié ça ? »

Puis il haussa un sourcil avec un regard ahuri.

« Mais alors… Il est forcément avec… »

« Saga ?! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps. »

Un grand sourire idiot sur le visage, Nao eut un petit soupir en regardant dans le vague, alors qu'Hiroto approuvait d'un signe de tête éloquent.

« Bingo ! »

« Mais comment tu fais pour aimer un mec aussi imbu de lui-même ? »

« Et aussi fier ? ajouta Keiyu. »

« Et qui fait du mal aux autres ? continua Takeru en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il ne semblait pas lui avoir pardonné de m'avoir fait fuir et je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir réfléchi plus aux conséquences de mes actes. Hiroto haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

« Vous pouvez pas comprendre… soupira Nao d'un ton rêveur. Saga… »

Il eut un sourire encore plus bête.

« Saga c'est comme une pomme. C'est dur et croquant à l'extérieur… mais c'est fondant à l'intérieur… »

« Euh… T'inquiète pas Nao, ça va aller, fit Yomi en venant lui tapoter l'épaule. Tu vas t'en remettre. »

« Saga ? Une pomme ? s'étonna Takeru. Je dirais plutôt une noix de coco, super dur à l'extérieur et creux à l'intérieur. »

« Oui, mais tu es de parti pris, fit simplement Keiyu. »

« Puis, une noix de coco, c'est pas creux, c'est rempli de lait, sourit Yomi. Ouais, donc en fait, c'est exactement ça, Saga est une noix de coco. »

Et il baissa le regard pour bien faire comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Yomiiiiiii, t'es gore ! ! pouffa Hiroto. »

« Félicitations, soufflai-je alors avant de les abandonner. »

J'étais réellement content pour lui. Et pour Saga également.

« Tu nous fuis Ruki ? fit Hiroto. Yomi, c'est ta faute ! »

J'hochai et déniai de la tête pour répondre respectivement à ses deux phrases.

« Tu nous laisses ? fit-il avec de grands yeux larmoyants. »

Me figeant brutalement, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais horreur de ce genre de regard. Heureusement, Die sauva la situation, déboulant comme une furie, sommant tous les élèves de reprendre leur poste s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un pied aux fesses.

« Non mais je vous jure… Et aller qu'on papote au milieu du terrain sans faire plus attention à rien, grommela-t-il en passant près de moi. »

Je n'y pris pas garde et rejoignis lentement le banc pour me réinstaller aux côtés de Kyo en soupirant doucement.

« Il se passe quoi, finalement ? »

« Nao sort avec Saga, répondis-je. »

« Oh, tant mieux alors. »

J'hochai la tête et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Ca te soulage ? »

« Un peu. »

« C'est à cause de Tora que tu sembles déprimé ? »

« Hm. J'aime pas cette situation. »

« Ca passera, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et il me fit un grand sourire.

« Toshiya t'en veut, remarquai-je alors en regardant le terrain. »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis trop proche de toi et lui pas assez. »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas plus proche de l'un que de l'autre, je n'ai juste pas la même relation. »

« Hm. »

Mais il lui en voulait quand même et je le sentais profondément. Le reste de la séance se passa dans le calme, malgré le flottement de Nao et les actions deux fois plus impressionnantes de Hiroto pour rattraper l'absence de réaction de son ami. Puis Die siffla fortement dans son sifflet pour indiquer la fin du cours. La plupart des élèves filèrent prendre leurs affaires aux vestiaires avant de partir rapidement loin du gymnase. Takeru bondit dans les bras de Maya avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent à leur tour. Et Toshiya vint nous rejoindre en se tournant résolument vers moi.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Intrigué, j'hochai d'un signe de tête en me levant et il m'emmena à l'extérieur, vers le petit parc. Il s'arrêta finalement et je relevai la tête vers lui.

« J'ai décidé d'abandonner pour Kyo, m'apprit-il alors brutalement. »

« Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je. »

Et je sentis une boule d'angoisse se former dans ma gorge.

« Parce que… nous deux… ça collera jamais. »

« Depuis le temps que tu le convoites, ne l'abandonnes pas si facilement. »

« Mais il ne m'aime pas ! s'emporta-t-il. »

« Détrompe-toi. Il t'aime vraiment. Nous n'en parlons jamais, mais je le ressens. »

Il était vrai que je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire aimer, mais il suffisait de voir l'éclat des yeux de Kyo pour comprendre qu'il était réellement amoureux de Toshiya.

« Mais il ne se comporte jamais comme… »

« Comme quoi ? demandai-je. »

« Comme il se comporte avec toi. Tu as le droit à tous ses beaux sourires, à toutes ses marques d'attention. Tu as le droit d'être à ses côtés, et je regarde de loin. »

Soupirant, je relevai la tête vers lui.

« Tu es jaloux pour rien. »

« Pour rien ? Alors pour toi, tout ça, c'est rien ? questionna-t-il brutalement. »

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, tortillant mes doigts en signe de malaise.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la pelouse humide. »

« Je… je ne disais pas que… ce n'était pas important. Mais tu n'as pas à être jaloux de moi. Ce serait comme si… comme si Kyo était jaloux de Shinya. »

« Je ne passe pas mon temps avec Shinya. »

« Mais tu es jaloux du frère de Kyo. Ce qui, en fin de compte, revient au même. »

« J'aimerais juste qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à moi. »

« Je sais. Mais il ne sait pas comment montrer ses sentiments. »

M'installant face à lui, je levai les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu terne. Le beau temps n'était pas encore réellement au rendez-vous. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en signe de réflexion. Il fallait que j'arrive à convaincre Toshiya qu'il se faisait du soucis inutilement.

« Kyo… expérimente pour la première fois le plaisir d'être avec quelqu'un et il ne sait pas comment agir envers toi. Tu dois savoir qu'il est plus simple d'être naturel avec son frère comparé à son petit ami. »

Je n'émettais que des suppositions, étant donné que je n'y connaissais rien, et j'espérais qu'elles soient justes. Toshiya rougit légèrement, mal à l'aise.

« Hm, tu as raison. Je n'avais pas vu ça dans ce sens-là. »

Il se releva et m'aida à en faire de même.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir éclairé les idées. »

Il s'épousseta un peu et me fit un grand sourire.

« On va manger ? »

J'haussai les épaules et le suivis sans protester. J'étais content d'avoir réussi à faire comprendre à Toshiya qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il était enfin redevenu le jeune homme joyeux que je n'avais pas revu depuis un moment. C'était agréable. Il m'emmena gaiement jusqu'au réfectoire où nous retrouvâmes Kyo qui nous accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il était installé à la même table que Sakito, Miyavi, Keiyu, Reita, Aoi, Kai, Yomi, Hiroto et Nao. J'eus l'impression d'être retourné au début d'année malgré le comportement peu ordinaire de Nao, toujours un peu dans la lune et un sourire un poil niais aux lèvres. Tora, Saga et – pour mon grand malheur – Hitsugi se joignirent à nous et le repas se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant qui reficela des liens qui s'effritaient doucement. Tout était finalement pour le mieux.

**-**

**A suivre...  
**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Pour ceux qui se demande, le petit acrostiche pour la chanson de Takeru a écrit par moi-même il y a plus d'un an je pense. Désolée pour la qualité moindre, c'est le seul texte potable que j'ai trouvé, l'autre étant réservé pour le groupe de Nao, Yomi, Hiroto, Toshiya et Ruki ^^

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu autant que le reste !


	8. Mise au point

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Hallelujah !

**Merci** à mon alpha-lecteur pour son soutien.

**Merci** à Ryûichi pour ses menaces et sa super idée.

**Merci** à la maison de campagne de mon enfance qui m'a bien aidée pour une certaine scène.

**Merci** à vous de lire.

Merci, merci, merci et

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

VIII – Mise au point.

-

Les derniers jours avant les congés de printemps se déroulèrent dans une ambiance étrange. J'essayais de ne pas penser aux sentiments probables de Tora à mon égard et, Nao et Saga s'étant finalement avoué leur amour respectif, je me retrouvais avec un poids en moins sur les épaules. Seulement, Nao semblait vouloir se faire pardonner son comportement soi-disant déplacé alors que Saga tentait de prendre ses distances, comme si je représentais toujours pour lui une espèce de menace permanente. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise et je préférais rester avec Takeru et Maya qui étaient d'une compagnie plus gérable et que je commençais à réellement apprécier. Kyo passait son temps avec Toshiya, rattrapant le temps perdu, et j'en étais sincèrement heureux pour lui. Puis les vacances arrivèrent finalement et Miyavi nous fit promettre de revenir le vendredi dix-huit avril pour que nous puissions tous passer le week-end ensemble dans la maison de vacances d'un de ses amis, perdue en pleine campagne. Kyo accepta et me supplia de venir également, ce que je ne pus que faire face à sa bouille de chiot abandonné. Et puis, je n'étais pas entièrement réticent face à cette sortie, ça me permettrait de voir d'autres horizons. Nous nous quittâmes alors sur un dernier salut et rentrâmes chacun chez nous.

Ces deux semaines d'arrêt semblèrent filer à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'essayai d'améliorer le morceau au piano que j'avais composé pour l'accorder au mieux au morceau de base de notre groupe de musique, lus quelques livres, rédigeai mes devoirs de littérature et de langues, fis mon projet de dessin et il me sembla ne pas m'être réellement reposé. Mes parents semblaient au comble du bonheur de me voir m'activer ainsi et j'arrivais à présent à leur offrir de légers sourires sincères. Pour les aider dans les tâches ménagères, je m'occupais tous les jours de la cuisine. J'aimais beaucoup me concentrer uniquement sur ça et tester de nouvelles recettes. J'adorais cette explosion de goûts dans ma bouche et savourais les différents arômes que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de réellement apprécier. Ce fut ainsi que je me rendis compte à quel point le goût de la cerise était un pur régal. Kyo, quant à lui, essaya par tous les moyens de me faire allumer l'ordinateur qui trônait fièrement sur mon bureau. Mais je ne me laissai pas faire et l'écran resta désespérément noir.

« Je ne connais personne comme toi, finit-il par soupirer. Tout le monde se jetterait sur l'ordinateur alors que tu fais tout pour ne pas t'en approcher. »

« Ces bêtes-là finiront par avoir notre peau. Comme les téléphones avec ou sans fil, répliquai-je. »

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel et me laissa alors finir de lire, abandonnant par désespoir l'idée de me mettre à la technologie.

Le vendredi, nous prîmes le train après manger et arrivâmes à la fac vers quinze heures où nous fûmes accueillis joyeusement par un Miyavi surexcité. Il nous laissa à peine déposer nos affaires dans la chambre – s'extasiant un instant en voyant que j'avais amené ma guitare et me suppliant de la prendre le lendemain – avant de nous traîner jusqu'à sa chambre où se trouvaient déjà une bonne majorité de notre petite bande. J'allais m'asseoir près de Shinya tandis que Kyo fonçait se blottir contre Toshiya.

« Il voulait aussi traîner Aoi, Kai, Reita et Jui pour les séquestrer dans cette chambre avec nous, mais ils ont réussi, à grands renforts de claques sur l'arrière du crâne, à y échapper, pouffa Hiroto. »

L'après-midi se passa alors sans anicroches et, à la fin du dîner, Miyavi nous donna rendez-vous dans le hall le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner. Chacun rejoignit donc sa chambre pour finir la soirée. Et finalement, roulé en boule sous mon drap, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir en me demandant comment se déroulerait la journée du lendemain.

Je me levai tôt pour aller prendre ma douche tranquillement, enfilai un baggy chocolat et un sous-pull turquoise aux manches trois quarts au-dessus duquel je passai une chemise à manches courtes de la même couleur. Puis je retournai dans la chambre pour réveiller Kyo en posant Choupi contre son cou qui sauta pour atterrir sur son ventre. Il émergea doucement en geignant et se frotta les yeux de ses poings. Il me fit un sourire endormi puis se leva pour aller à la salle de bain rapidement. Il revint vêtu d'un jean un peu trop large et d'un t-shirt près du corps. Il déposa mon lapin dans son bac, attrapa une veste noire et ma guitare, et m'emmena jusqu'au réfectoire en me prenant la main. Jui, Reita, Toshiya et Sakito étaient déjà installés et nous les rejoignîmes une fois servis.

« Salut vous deux ! s'exclama joyeusement Jui. »

« Bonjour, saluai-je poliment alors que Kyo se contentait d'un signe de tête. »

« Super, quand l'un parle, l'autre se tait, pouffa Reita. »

« Attends, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends clairement la voix de Ruki, souffla Jui en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. Il avait probablement raison, je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà communiqué autrement que par signes de tête ou sons gutturaux en sa présence.

« Il a une jolie voix, nota-t-il. »

Les autres pouffèrent devant son air extasié et chacun se remit à manger, ponctuant le repas de joyeuses remarques. Hiroto, Yomi et Nao arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, bien vite suivis de Miyavi, Shinya et Keiyu, puis de Aoi et Kai. Ils s'installèrent rapidement et les conversations fusèrent de toute part.

« Au fait, comment ça se fait que Shinya soit là ? s'étonna Aoi au bout d'un moment. »

« Il a dormi dans notre chambre, expliqua Miyavi. Je n'allais pas le laisser repartir du côté des filles pour qu'il revienne ici ce matin, ça aurait été stupide. »

« Mais, vous êtes stupides, très cher, taquina Toshiya. »

« Oh, je suis outré, s'offusqua théâtralement Miyavi. »

Certains sourirent, d'autres soupirèrent et le petit déjeuner prit fin dans la bonne humeur.

« Bon, moi, je vous abandonne très chers amis, intervint Yomi une fois tout le monde dans le hall. »

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? s'étonna Keiyu. »

« Non, je vais profiter de votre absence pour m'amuser un peu, sourit-il. »

« Je te vois venir toi, fit Miyavi en haussant un sourcil. Fais pas de cochonneries, espèce de pervers ! »

« J'oserais jamais voyons, se vexa Yomi avec un sourire en coin. »

« Moi, je suis sûr que si, rigola Hiroto en passant un bras autour de son cou. Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

« Personne. »

« Oh ? s'étonna Reita. Pourtant, tu me tripotes moins depuis quelques temps, tu es sûr que personne n'est entré dans ta vie récemment ? »

« Certain. »

Et il eut un énorme sourire.

« Ca date de plus de six mois donc c'est pas récent. »

« Six mois ?! s'exclama Hiroto. Et tu nous avais caché ça, à nous, tes amis ? »

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et eut une moue peinée.

« Mais non, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit Yomi. »

« Bah alors quoi ? demanda Keiyu. »

« Et puis, c'est qui ? chercha à savoir Reita. »

« Dis-nous tout, ami indigne ! renchérit Hiroto. »

« Sachez, mes amis, qu'il était dans mon intérêt, et naturellement dans celui de mon conjoint, de ne rien vous révéler. Cependant, tout ceci n'a que trop duré et je vais de ce pas vous révéler l'identité secrète de mon aimé. »

« J'ai peur, murmura Miyavi en s'agrippant à Toshiya. »

« C'est toujours flippant quand il parle comme ça, approuva celui-ci en se serrant contre lui. »

« Mon amant est… Et je vous jure que le premier qui le répète s'en mordra les doigts jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… »

« Comme si on allait le crier sur tous les toits, soupira Reita. »

« Allez, accouche ! s'impatienta Hiroto. »

Yomi eut un grand sourire. Le genre de sourire qui ne laisse rien présager de bon. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de se mettre bien face aux autres.

« Son prénom commence par un R, et ce n'est ni un professeur ni un élève. »

Il poussa un petit rire malicieux avant de s'enfuir en courant en direction des escaliers.

« Je vous laisse chercher ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement. »

« Traître ! s'offusqua vivement Keiyu. »

« Tu nous le paieras ! ajouta Miyavi. »

Aoi soupira en lui donnant une taloche.

« On y va ou vous préférez rester dans le hall jusqu'à demain soir ? »

« Let's go ! s'anima Miyavi en ébouriffant les cheveux de son grand frère. »

« On fait comment pour les voitures ? s'enquit alors Kai. »

« Je n'ai, par le plus grand malheur du monde, qu'une petite smart. Je ne peux donc prendre qu'une seule personne, sourit Toshiya en serrant Kyo contre lui pour bien faire comprendre où il voulait en venir. »

« Et tu laisses Ruki tout seul ?! »

« Il est pas tout seul, il y a tous les autres ! Et il s'entend super bien avec Shinya, argumenta-t-il. »

Ledit Shinya rougit légèrement et me fit un délicat sourire.

« Je les embarque tous les deux ! s'empressa de déclarer Jui. »

« Et je viens avec vous, enchaîna Reita. »

« T'as de la chance que j'aie réussi à troquer ma petite Twingo contre la belle 206 de ma mère, sourit-il. »

« Moi je veux être avec Saki ! s'exclama brusquement Hiroto. Et Nao ! »

« Alors vous pouvez venir dans ma Clio, proposa Kai. »

« Cool ! On aura pas affaire à un fou du volant ! s'enthousiasma Nao. »

« Qui est censé être le fou du volant ? interrogea Toshiya en haussant un sourcil. »

Nao se contenta de lui sourire en attrapant le bras de Hiroto.

« Et bien, il ne reste plus que les deux frères et le cousin pour la Tigra d'Aoi, remarqua Reita avec un grand sourire. »

« Ca va être folichon dans la voiture, pouffa Hiroto. »

« A qui le dis-tu, soupira Aoi. »

Miyavi passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Allez mon frère, tu vas voir, ça va déchirer ! »

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi, oh oui pourquoi, j'ai accepté de venir ? »

« Une folie passagère sans doute, se moqua Reita. »

« Et si on y allait ? intervint finalement Sakito. »

« Yep ! approuva Hiroto en sautillant presque de joie. »

Tout le monde affirma et nous gagnâmes tranquillement le parking dans un joyeux cortège. Miyavi riait à tire-larigot, entraînant bien souvent les autres dans sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Aoi soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et Kai s'empressa de le faire changer d'avis quant à cette sortie en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser. Je les trouvais mignons, tous les deux. Toshiya et Kyo marchaient paisiblement en se tenant par la main, Hiroto faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser son meilleur ami à l'écart et se partageait équitablement entre Nao et Sakito, ce dernier le regardait faire avec une pointe d'amour au fond des yeux, et je me sentais jaloux. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à vivre ainsi ? J'eus un pincement au cœur en me rendant compte de mon comportement égoïste et je levai les yeux vers le ciel en resserrant mes doigts sur les sangles de la housse de ma guitare. Il était d'un joli bleu azur et quelques nuages effilochés venaient le tâcher de blanc. Il semblerait que nous aurions du beau temps. Chacun prit finalement place dans les voitures, déposant les affaires un peu aux hasards des coffres. Je m'installai à l'arrière de celle de Jui, et Shinya s'assit à mes côtés, laissant ainsi Reita se placer aux côtés de son amant.

« Tu ne… voulais pas être… avec Miyavi ? demandai-je timidement à Shinya. »

D'abord surpris que je prenne l'initiative par moi-même de poser une question, il me fit finalement un petit sourire en déniant de la tête.

« Il est bien trop énervé aujourd'hui. Ça m'exaspère, plaisanta-t-il. »

« En fait, vous n'avez rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, remarqua Reita. Entre le type super excité et celui super calme, c'est à se demander ce qui vous rapproche. »

Shinya rougit un peu en haussant les épaules. Je penchai alors la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

« L'amour, non ? »

« Il est trop mignon ! s'exclama Jui en bouclant sa ceinture. »

« Mouais, bougonna Reita. »

« Mais boude pas, toi aussi t'es mignon, pouffa son amant. »

Il mit le contact et attendit que les trois autres se soient mis en route pour démarrer à son tour et filer à leur suite.

« Ruki n'a pas tort, reprit-il une fois passées les grilles de l'école. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun non plus et pourtant nous sommes ensemble. Et regarde Hiroto et Sakito… »

« Hm… C'est pas faux, avoua Reita à contrecœur. »

Il ne semblait pas apprécier perdre la face devant Jui. Celui-ci glissa une main sur la cuisse de son amant.

« Allez, fais pas la tête Reita, j'aime pas ça, tu le sais bien. »

Reita posa alors une main sur la sienne et serra délicatement ses doigts en lui offrant un sourire que seuls les amants sont capables d'offrir à ceux qu'ils aiment. Je me demandai si, moi aussi, je serais en mesure un jour de sourire de cette manière… Et si je pourrais simplement réapprendre à sourire. Je commençais à douter de mon aptitude à retrouver un comportement typique d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je triturais mes doigts entre eux en un tic nerveux. Shinya posa une main fine et légère dessus et je relevai la tête vers lui. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée et il eut un petit sourire inquiet.

« Tu vas te faire mal si tu continues. »

« Hm. »

Retournant mes mains pour attraper les siennes, je me mis à jouer avec ses doigts. Il eut un petit rire en me laissant faire. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Miyavi avoir de tels gestes, ça devait paraître étrange pour Shinya que je me permette pareil rapprochement. Tournant mon visage vers la fenêtre, je regardai défiler des rangées d'arbres, des champs et quelques habitations. L'école était réellement à l'écart de tout. Le silence avait élu domicile dans l'habitacle de la voiture, c'était plaisant. Jusqu'à ce que Jui nous fasse tous sursauter en reprenant la parole.

« Au fait Ruki ! »

Je crispai mes doigts sur ceux de Shinya et il caressa le dos de ma main gauche de son pouce pour me rassurer.

« Tu t'es habitué à ta nouvelle vie ? Pour sûr que ça a dû te changer de vivre cinq jours sur sept avec des boulets ! »

J'hochai vivement la tête, les faisant rire.

« On a jamais vraiment parlé ensemble, je me suis dit que c'était une occasion rêvée ! »

« Hm. »

« Bon, t'es pas bien bavard, mais c'est rien, rit-il. Ça te dérange pas ? »

« Non. »

Il eut un large sourire. Son entrain me faisait légèrement penser à _Lui_. C'était surprenant de constater que chacun semblait avoir un petit quelque chose de _Lui_, comme s'_Il_ m'avait guidé pour m'aider à renaître.

« Ca nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance, continua Jui. »

« C'est une chouette idée ça ! s'enthousiasma Reita en tournant la tête vers moi. Je me suis toujours demandé qui se cachait derrière ce visage de petit garçon perdu ! »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté en attendant de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient de moi.

« On va y aller petit à petit pour ne pas commencer trop brusquement. Pourquoi tu as décidé de t'inscrire dans cette école alors que tu as, d'après les autres, les capacités nécessaires pour entrer dans n'importe quelle grande fac ? »

« Parce que c'était grand… Perdu en pleine campagne… »

J'hésitai un instant avant d'ajouter :

« Et peu fréquenté. »

« Mais fréquenté de boulets, t'y as rien gagné, pouffa Reita. »

« Tout dépend de l'endroit où il suivait ses cours avant, contra Jui avec douceur. Et puis, je suis pas un boulet moi ! »

J'hochai la tête pour approuver.

« Merci, sourit-il. »

« Ce gosse est de parti pris, je ne suis pas d'accord ! protesta son amant avec néanmoins un sourire amusé. »

« Tu as suivi tes cours où ? demanda maladroitement Shinya qui semblait, lui aussi, intéressé par ce que j'avais à dire. »

« Chez moi, répondis-je pour ne pas refroidir la douce ambiance qui s'installait. »

« Des cours particuliers ? s'étonna Jui. »

« Par correspondance. »

« Oh ! Et c'est pas trop ennuyeux ? s'enquit Reita en fronçant un sourcil. »

Je déniai de la tête.

« C'est intéressant. On travaille à son rythme. »

« Pourquoi tu n'allais pas dans un établissement ? enchaîna Jui. »

« Problème de santé. »

« Ca a dû être dur. »

« Pas tant que ça. »

Tant qu'_Il_ était là, c'était gérable. D'autant plus que je pouvais faire nombreuses autres choses à côté, comme lire et écrire. Et j'avais, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, toujours adoré apprendre. En outre, s'emplir l'esprit de connaissance n'avait jamais mis quelqu'un en danger, ni blessé son entourage.

« Et tu as quel âge, en fait ? interrogea Reita. »

« Dix-sept ans. »

« Donc tu en auras dix-huit bientôt. »

« Non. »

Ils haussèrent chacun un sourcil étonné.

« Je suis né le premier février. »

Je baissai le regard sur mes mains pour me concentrer sur autre chose que ma prise de paroles. Il allait falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour m'habituer à parler.

« J'ai un an d'avance. »

« Ouaw, s'extasia Reita, nous sommes amis avec un génie ! »

Mes joues prirent quelques degrés sous le regard attendri de Shinya.

« Je… ne suis pas… un génie, bafouillai-je. »

« Sinon, quelles sont tes activités favorites ? demanda Jui pour changer de sujet. »

« Lire. »

« C'est… restreint, pouffa Reita. »

« C'est tout ? s'étonna Jui. »

« J'aime bien aussi… faire de la musique. »

« Hm, et tu joues merveilleusement bien, complimenta-t-il. Oh, ne crois pas que je t'espionne, mais quand tu joues, c'est irrésistible, il faut que mes oreilles traînent par là… »

Il eut une moue terriblement contrite et je le rassurai d'un signe de tête.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Je peux continuer à te poser des questions ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et il me fit un sourire éblouissant.

« Quel est ton livre préféré ? »

J'eus un temps de réflexion.

« Je n'en sais rien. Beaucoup. »

« Et ton auteur préféré ? »

« Il y en a tellement… »

Il pouffa de rire.

« Tu aimes beaucoup la littérature n'est-ce pas ? »

J'affirmai en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Hum… Quel est le dernier livre que tu as lu ? »

« 'Les enfants de la liberté' de Marc Levy. »

« Tu en as pensé quoi ? »

« C'était fluide. Il décrit des horreurs, mais ça reste beau. »

« Y a-t-il un livre que tu détestes ou que tu n'as pas apprécié ? »

« 'Si c'est un homme' de Primo Levi. Il était trop… trop horrible, trop déshumanisé. Ça m'a mis mal à l'aise et je ne suis pas arrivé à la dernière page. »

« Il parle des camps de concentration, c'est ça ? interrogea Shinya. »

« Des camps d'extermination. »

« Ca doit être vraiment… dur à lire, souffla-t-il. »

J'approuvai silencieusement.

« Pour changer de sujet, quel est l'instrument de musique que tu préfères écouter ? reprit Jui. »

« Le piano. »

« Tu as de bons goûts, sourit-il. »

« Et c'est lequel dont tu préfères jouer ? s'enquit Reita. »

« La batterie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

J'haussai les épaules et le reste du trajet se passa calmement, ponctué par toutes leurs questions. Je restai silencieux pour quelques réponses, et flou pour d'autres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître l'entièreté de mes ressentis et de mes goûts. D'autant plus que je ne les connaissais pas moi-même. Nous finîmes par nous engager sur un long chemin étroit et bordé d'une grosse haie d'un côté et de hauts arbres de l'autre. Ce genre de chemin de campagne terreux où l'herbe pousse encore en son centre malgré les intempéries, les voitures et les marcheurs. Admirant l'extérieur avec douceur, je fus impatient de sortir pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Aoi s'arrêta finalement dans un champ et tout le monde suivit le mouvement. Je m'empressai d'ouvrir la portière, les mains tremblantes de précipitation sous le sourire attendri de Shinya et ceux amusés des deux autres, et sortis rapidement de cette foutue boîte métallique. L'air s'engouffra dans mes poumons avec complaisance et les murmures de la nature m'accueillirent joyeusement. Autour de moi, il n'y avait que des étendues de hautes herbes, parsemées de-ci de-là de quelques coquelicots et autres fleurs des champs. Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour que je tombe sous le charme de cet endroit. Quand tout le monde fut sortit des voitures et les affaires rendues à leur propriétaire, Miyavi nous entraîna vers la maison qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du chemin. Il nous fit faire le tour, longeant de hautes haies, et nous entrâmes par une petite grille dans un immense jardin. Un cerisier poussait dans un coin, et un ancien potager se trouvait dans un autre. C'était le paradis. Un cri joyeux me ramena sur terre à temps pour que je voie un éclat blond se jeter sur Keiyu.

« Hey Miku ! s'exclama joyeusement Miyavi. Comment tu vas ? Ton frère et mon frère sont à l'intérieur ? »

« Yep, ils jouent aux jeux vidéos, répondit vivement le nouveau jeune homme. »

M'approchant légèrement, je fus impressionné par son sourire. Comment faisaient-ils, tous, pour sourire de cette manière si enjouée et vivante ? Il devait être un peu plus grand que moi et ses grands yeux marron brillaient d'un éclat malicieux. Miyavi passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'amener à nous regarder.

« Bon, je vais te présenter tout le monde. Si t'oublies les noms, c'est pas bien grave, tu leur redemandes. Et sache qu'il n'y a aucune fille dans le lot, ajouta-t-il en riant. »

Miku eut une moue boudeuse.

« Laisse-le tranquille avec cette histoire, intervint Keiyu. »

« Bon, bon, d'accord. »

Je n'avais strictement rien compris à la blague, certainement privée, mais ne cherchai pas à en savoir davantage, admirant les alentours. Tout était subtilement coloré, et le soleil semblait tenter de faire ressortir chaque teinte pour l'intensifier et l'amener à son paroxysme. Mon nom me coupa dans mon observation et je tournai la tête vers Miyavi qui me regardait avec un énorme sourire.

« Et le dernier, Ruki, celui qui ne m'écoute pas et qui donne toujours l'impression de vivre sur une autre planète. Ainsi, tu connais tout le monde, conclut-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami. Au fait, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas entendu, il s'appelle Miku ! »

« Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama le susnommé Miku. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter la maison ! »

Et il nous fit traverser le jardin pour arriver face à l'arrière de la maison. Il ouvrit la grande baie vitrée par laquelle on pouvait distinguer le joli intérieur. Le sol était en carrelage, les murs en brique, et la plupart du mobilier en bois. Des canapés et des poufs se trouvaient face à la cheminée, dans le coin salon sur la droite. Une grande table entourée d'un long banc et de six ou sept chaises trônait fièrement sur la gauche, près de la cuisine. Un escalier en colimaçon se tenait entre les deux endroits, comme pour les délimiter. Des exclamations joyeuses nous parvenaient d'en haut, ponctuées par un ou deux jurons très imagés. Miyavi grimpa rapidement et un retentissant « Kanon » résonna dans la maison, suivi d'un grand cri de protestation.

« Dégage Miya ! »

Un vacarme pas possible sembla faire s'ébranler la maison avant qu'un grand rire n'éclate et qu'un jeune homme descende, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. De la même taille que Miku, il était aussi brun que lui était blond, avait de grands yeux gris foncé entourés soigneusement d'eyeliner noir et un piercing au coin inférieur droit de ses lèvres, au même endroit que Miyavi et Aoi. Me demandant si c'était un signe distinctif pour leur famille ou non, je sentis Kyo m'attraper la main en souriant.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-il. »

J'hochai la tête, même si je me sentais un peu perdu face à l'exubérance que chacun semblait posséder ici. Repoussant ses longues mèches brunes qui barraient son visage, le nouveau venu nous observa un instant avant de nous sourire.

« Je suis Kanon, le petit frère de l'asperge hyperactive et de Aoi. »

« Je suis pas une asperge, protesta Miyavi en redescendant. »

Il était suivi de quelqu'un d'autre encore. Je me demandais combien nous serions au final si une nouvelle personne débarquait toutes les minutes. Plus grand que les deux autres, il paraissait pourtant légèrement plus jeune. Il replaça une de ses mèches châtains derrière son oreille et nous lança un petit sourire timide, osant à peine relever ses grands yeux marrons vers nous.

« Je m'appelle Takuya, se présenta-t-il timidement. »

« C'est mon p'tit frère ! s'exclama Miku en venant se pendre à son bras. »

« Et c'est mon petit ami, prévint Kanon. »

« Ils sont choubidouuu ! s'écria Miyavi en attrapant son petit frère pour lui donner une puissante accolade. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux, je m'interrogeai sur leur façon d'agir. M'aurait-_Il_ également étreint si brutalement s'_Il_ avait pu me voir plus vieux ? J'en vins à me dire qu'il fallait peut-être que j'évite Miyavi un maximum. S'il lui prenait la folie de m'approcher, il serait capable de me briser un ou deux os sans le vouloir.

« Dites, on pourrait peut-être monter pour poser nos affaires ? proposa Aoi en soupirant plus que de raison. »

« Ouais, et après on pourra jouer aux jeux vidéos ! s'enthousiasma Toshiya. »

J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Shinya. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer ce genre d'activité et je n'avais jamais touché à une manette. Miyavi nous entraîna alors tous à l'étage qui ressemblait a priori davantage à une mezzanine qu'à un étage proprement dit. Le sol était invisible, caché sous un empilement de tapis, couvertures, duvets, coussins, poufs et autres couettes, une télé et une console de jeux logeaient près de la façade vitrée, et une rambarde en bois nous permettait de voir la cuisine. Nous déposâmes tous nos affaires dans un coin et nous regroupâmes devant la télé. Me mettant à l'écart, j'admirai le jardin par la grande vitre. Tout était un enchantement pour les yeux et l'odorat. Le parfum des fleurs mélangé à l'odeur du bois me ravissait au plus haut point. Shinya me rejoignit rapidement et nous partageâmes la vue, sans rien se dire pour ne pas briser la magie qui se tissait une toile entre nous. Les autres criaient juste à côté de nous, mais nous ne les entendions presque plus, plongés dans notre propre monde. Je ne savais à quoi Shinya pouvait bien penser et ce qui lui plaisant tant dans cette immense étendue de vert, mais ce genre d'endroit me ramenait toujours à _Lui_. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, je posai mes mains et mon front sur la vitre. Peut-être était-il temps que je recommence à penser à _Lui_ par son prénom ? Je ne pus malheureusement pas m'interroger davantage, Kyo m'attrapant la main pour me glisser une manette de jeu entre les doigts. Clignant des yeux sans savoir quoi faire, je lançai un regard en biais à Shinya qui avait été également réquisitionné. Haussant les épaules, nous fixâmes l'écran sous le rire des autres et, une fois le jeu lancé, appuyâmes sur n'importe quel bouton dans le but de faire avancer notre voiture. Kyo vint se mettre derrière moi et attrapa mes mains pour m'aider à y arriver et Toshiya fit de même avec son frère. Ce fut dans cette ambiance bon enfant que nous passâmes le reste de la journée. Je n'avais réussi à gagner aucune partie malgré l'aide de Kyo, et Shinya m'offrit un petit rire en constatant qu'il n'était pas plus doué.

Avant de se coucher, Miyavi me supplia de jouer un peu de guitare, amenant les autres à le faire également. Je ne pus refuser face à tant d'insistance et allai prendre ma guitare. Pour un aussi bon guitariste que Miyavi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant à entendre jouer quelqu'un comme moi. M'installant confortablement, j'hésitai un instant sur ce que je pouvais jouer avant de laisser parler mon corps à défaut de mon cœur. Mes doigts glissaient sur les cordes pour former des accords qui résonnaient mélancoliquement dans le silence qui s'était installé. Sakito et Shinya, qui s'étaient glissé à côté de moi, avaient tous les deux fermé les yeux alors que Nao, Hiroto, Miyavi et Aoi me fixaient et que les autres regardaient ailleurs pour mieux savourer la mélodie chacun à sa façon. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, je fis éclater les dernières notes dans l'air et allai ranger ma guitare dans son étui. Mes camarades redescendirent doucement sur terre et Miyavi applaudit bruyamment.

« Tu es vraiment doué Ruki ! Je sais pas comment quelqu'un qui paraît aussi insensible peut faire ressortir tant de choses ! »

J'haussai simplement les épaules en rougissant légèrement avant de revenir m'asseoir parmi eux.

« On dort ? proposa alors Kai en bâillant. »

Tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête et s'allongea confortablement sur le sol. Kai et Aoi se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, Keiyu et Miku – que je crus voir s'embrasser discrètement – en firent de même, Toshiya engloba presque Kyo entre ses bras, Kanon et Takuya se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et entremêlèrent leurs doigts, Hiroto se boudina entre Nao et Sakito, Miyavi vint s'allonger près de Shinya et je me laissai retomber sur le dos. Je n'avais jamais plus expérimenté ce genre de chose depuis qu'_Il_ n'était plus là. Dormir dans la même pièce qu'une personne et dormir avec elle était complètement différent. Et être ainsi allongé près de Shinya et Sakito était étrange. Pas particulièrement désagréable ou angoissant, simplement étrange. Cependant, ça me perturbait trop pour que je puisse m'endormir et, après être resté à fixer le plafond pendant une heure sans bouger, je finis par me lever, me faisant le plus discret possible, et descendis silencieusement. J'ouvris calmement la porte vitrée, la refermai derrière moi et m'assis sur un des sièges de la petite terrasse, rejetant la tête en arrière pour admirer le ciel. Les étoiles scintillaient joyeusement, et je me demandai combien d'entre elles étaient mortes sans qu'on ne le sache. Des centaines ? Des milliers ? J'avais le sentiment d'être comme elles, sauf que j'avais la chance de pouvoir revivre si je le désirais. Et je le souhaitais sincèrement. Il suffisait que je m'en donne la force et le courage. La porte coulissa à nouveau et je me retournai pour voir qui venait me rejoindre. Il s'agissait de Hiroto.

« Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna-t-il alors que je me plongeais à nouveau dans l'immensément grand. »

« Toi non plus. »

« Pas faux, pouffa-t-il. »

Il vint s'installer près de moi et leva la tête à son tour.

« J'aime beaucoup regarder les étoiles. C'est apaisant. »

« Hm. »

« Maintenant, quand je les regarde, elles me font penser à toi. »

Je lui lançai un regard en coin, il était sérieux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elles éblouissent sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi. Elles sont pleines de mystères et de douceur. On ne peut pas s'empêcher de les aimer, et pourtant on ne les connaît pas. »

Penchant doucement la tête sur le côté, je ne sus si je devais le prendre comme un compliment ou non.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche. Seulement je me demande… Qui es-tu, Ruki ? »

Clignant des yeux sans répondre, je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à la question. Hiroto se releva en me souriant, ayant retrouvé son entrain habituel.

« On va dormir ? Tu vas attraper froid avec tes pieds nus. »

J'hochai la tête en me relevant et nous retournâmes au premier. Je me réinstallai au même endroit qu'un peu plus tôt, me roulai en boule et fermai les yeux. Hiroto avait touché un point sensible. Qui étais-je ? Ce fut avec cette question en tête que je m'endormis cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain se passa dans une bonne humeur qui fit du bien à beaucoup d'entre nous. Nous fîmes une petite balade avant de nous amuser dans un des champs qui entouraient la maison. Attrapant un coquelicot, j'abaissai délicatement ses pétales et créai ainsi une petite demoiselle en robe rouge que je fis tournoyer entre mes doigts. Me regardant faire attentivement, Shinya essaya d'y arriver, bien vite suivi de Kyo. J'eus un léger sourire en les regardant faire, Kyo tirant la langue sous la concentration et Shinya fronçant les sourcils. Puis leurs visages s'éclairèrent et ils me tendirent tous deux leurs fleurs.

« J'ai réussi ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. »

Ils se sourirent grandement et je pris délicatement leurs œuvres. M'allongeant doucement sur le dos, j'observai le ciel d'un bleu pur, faisant danser les coquelicots devant mes yeux par moment pour observer le soleil transpercer leurs fins pétales. Etais-je comme eux également ? Tellement fragile qu'un simple coup de vent pourrait me faire trembler. Soupirant, je fermai les yeux pour cesser de penser, laissant le soleil caresser ma peau. Puis Miyavi nous annonça qu'il faudrait penser à repartir pour ne pas rentrer trop tard et nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la maison pour récupérer nos affaires. Chacun reprit sa place dans les mêmes voitures, et à peine installé sur mon siège, les coquelicots dans les mains, je m'endormis paisiblement.

Le lendemain, les cours matinaux se passèrent calmement et Tora nous attendait à la sortie. Mon cœur battit plus vite sans que je n'y prenne garde, et je filai rapidement pour m'éloigner de lui et rejoindre Kyo. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter vis-à-vis du surveillant et je préférais l'éviter. La question de Hiroto me trottait toujours en tête, mais j'évitais de trop y réfléchir. Je n'aimais pas ne pas trouver de réponse. Pendant le cours de dessin de l'après-midi, alors que je crayonnais de tête les paysages vus le week-end précédent, Nao, Hiroto et Yomi vinrent me voir pour me proposer d'aller en salle de musique le jeudi suivant, soit le vingt-quatre avril, à la place de la permanence étant donné que c'était une semaine où nous n'avions pas cours de langues. Nous n'avancions pas assez vite dans notre composition et les examens arriveraient rapidement maintenant. J'hochai la tête, et ils me renvoyèrent un immense sourire commun. Je leur demandai qui préviendrait Toshiya et ils me répondirent que nous pourrions lui apprendre le mercredi.

Malgré leur motivation et leur bonne volonté, nous n'avançâmes pas énormément dans notre morceau pendant le cours de musique. Il fut donc deux fois plus nécessaire que nous nous donnions rendez-vous le lendemain devant la salle de musique. Nao fut désigné pour aller prévenir les surveillants étant donné que son frère et son amant en faisaient partie. Ce soir-là, n'arrivant pas à m'endormir et en ayant marre de me tourner sans cesse dans mon lit, je me décidai à ne pas perdre ce temps précieux que je laissais filer inutilement. Prenant mes affaires de douche, j'allais me laver rapidement et enfilai rapidement mon uniforme avant de revenir dans la chambre. Je glissai mon dossier de musique dans mon sac de cours, pris mon lapin dans une de mes mains et ma guitare dans l'autre et sortis discrètement de la chambre pour me rendre dans la salle que j'avais eue à prêter par Uruha. J'aurais préféré me rendre dans la salle de musique mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit fermée et que ça ne réveille tout le monde. Entrant calmement dans la pièce que j'affectionnais particulièrement, je m'installai confortablement sur le sol et posai Choupi sur un coussin avant de sortir mes affaires de mon sac. Attrapant toutes les pages de partitions et de paroles, je les étalai devant moi, constatant avec étonnement que nous avions deux textes différents. Les parcourant des yeux, je réfléchis un instant avant d'attraper une feuille et un stylo. A gauche le premier texte, à droite le second. Un paragraphe de l'un et un paragraphe de l'autre. Nous avions la possibilité de combiner les deux pour raconter une seule histoire, il suffisait d'arranger la musique pour y parvenir. Je savais au fond de moi que j'y parviendrais, je n'abandonnerais pas. Attrapant souplement ma guitare, je commençai par jouer la partition que nous avions déjà, puis l'améliorai doucement pour l'adapter petit à petit. Inspirant profondément, je fredonnai même l'air pour voir si Yomi arriverait à chanter par-dessus. Fronçant les sourcils, je n'étais pas satisfait. Il manquait quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui rendrait le tout moins monotone. Soupirant, je me promis de demander aux autres, peut-être trouveraient-ils. Je passai ainsi la nuit à peaufiner la mélodie, il nous resterait à l'adapter à chaque instrument pour qu'aucun ne soit désavantagé. Avisant l'horloge qui indiquait déjà sept heures, je récupérai mes affaires et mon lapin afin de retourner rapidement à la chambre. Kyo émergeait doucement et se frottait les yeux de ses poings.

« Bonjour. »

« 'Jour Ruki. »

Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en s'étirant et se leva finalement pour aller prendre sa douche. Je caressai Choupi en attendant qu'il revienne puis nous partîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble. Et finalement, je me rendis tranquillement à la salle de musique, accompagné de Toshiya. Hiroto et Yomi attendaient Nao en bas, ayant eu pitié de lui. Nous nous installâmes sur une des tables, sortant les partitions et nos instruments, et les trois amis nous rejoignirent rapidement et prirent place en vitesse.

« Bon, comment on s'organise ? Parce que ça fait plaisir de dire qu'on est motivé mais on avance jamais, commença Yomi. »

« J'ai… quelque chose, intervins-je en leur tendant mes partitions. Je me suis dit que… c'était dommage de laisser un des textes de Nao de côté. Alors… j'ai adapté la musique… et créé un air légèrement différent pour un côté et pour l'autre. »

Ils se penchèrent tous les quatre vers les partitions et Hiroto releva les yeux avec un sifflement admiratif.

« Tu as fait ça, tout seul ? demanda Nao. »

J'hochai la tête en baissant les yeux.

« Je sais que… qu'on est censé… travailler ensemble mais… je voulais me rendre utile. »

« Tu es déjà utile, contra Toshiya. Tu as déjà fait la moitié du travail à toi tout seul. »

« Je…je n'ai fait… qu'exploiter ce que vous aviez déjà. »

« Ce qui est énorme, s'exclama Hiroto. Mais j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça rend ! »

« Hm, moi aussi, approuva Nao. »

« Alors mettons-nous au travail pour adapter la mélodie de chaque instrument, sourit Toshiya. »

Ce que nous fîmes sans plus tarder. Il nous fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour que nous nous sentions satisfaits. Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je fronçai les sourcils en levant la tête vers eux.

« Je… je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. »

« Comme quoi ? demanda Nao en penchant la tête. »

« Je sais pas… Mais il… y a un truc qui manque, m'entêtai-je. »

« Ouais, il a pas tort, approuva Toshiya. »

« T'as une idée ? demanda Hiroto. »

« Un chœur, s'enthousiasma Yomi. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux, j'hochai vivement la tête en attrapant un crayon pour rajouter une petite phrase entre chaque paragraphe, formant un tout petit poème. A peine le point final posé, Yomi piqua la feuille et eut un sourire émerveillé.

« C'est parfait ! »

« Fais voir, fais voir, s'exclama Hiroto en lui chipant la feuille. Ouais, c'est génial ! »

Reposant la feuille sur la table, Nao et Toshiya se penchèrent dessus pour la lire et approuvèrent d'un large sourire.

« _N'oublie jamais que…_

Il y a comme un goût de regrets  
Dans mon café,  
Il y a comme un parfum de chagrin  
Ce matin.

_Il y a comme un toi…_

Et ce petit papier sans âme  
Mouillé par tes larmes,  
Et ces mots durs et distants  
Ecrits avec mon sang.

_Sous mon toit…_

Il y avait comme une tension  
Dans l'air d'ici,  
Il y avait comme une répulsion  
De nos deux vies.

_Il y a comme un bonheur…_

Et ce bout de papier laissé  
Chiffonné par mes mains,  
Et ces mots d'excuse ignorés  
Défraîchis par mes soins.

_Dans mon coeur…_

Il y a comme un manque de toi  
Dans mon cœur,  
Il y a comme une plainte sans voix  
Dans ma douleur.

_Il y a comme un nous…_

Et ce papier dans les flammes  
Détruit par ma colère,  
Et ces quelques mots fades  
Brûlés par l'enfer.

_Dans les cieux…_

Il y a comme une lueur triste  
Dans mes yeux,  
Il y a comme des améthystes  
Dans les cieux.

_Il y a comme de l'amour…_

Et ce papier finissant l'amour  
Calciné par ma blessure,  
Et ces mots d'adieu pour toujours  
Effacés par notre rupture.

_Dans mes yeux…_

Il y avait comme une attirance  
Inconnue,  
Il y a comme des conséquences  
Imprévues.

_Il y a comme un début d'histoire…_

Et ce morceau de papier jaune  
Disparu par ma faute,  
Et ces petits mots d'amour dissous  
Ecrits en grand à l'intérieur de nous.

_Dans les étoiles…_

Il y a comme nos « je t'aime »  
Qui m'enivrent,  
Il y a comme ton parfum dans l'air  
Qui m'arrive.

_Ne m'oublie pas…_

Et ce papier plein de peine  
Consumé par la chaleur,  
Et ces mots pleins de haine  
Oubliés avec bonheur.

_Je t'aime._ »

« Ce texte est sublime. La musique est sublime. Alors la chanson sera forcément sublime, sourit Toshiya. »

« Sauf si Yomi se met à chanter faux, pouffa Hiroto. »

« Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver, protesta celui-ci. »

« Il faudrait qu'on essaye, intervint Nao. »

« Hm. Qui ferait le chœur ? interrogea Toshiya. »

« Nao ! désignèrent Yomi et Hiroto d'une même voix. »

« Mais… mais… amis indignes, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant. »

« Il faudrait trouver l'air qui va bien, souffla Toshiya. »

« Sur les notes de piano, proposa Yomi. A ce moment-là, c'est plus calme et plus facile de chanter par-dessus. »

« Perfect, tout le monde à sa place ! s'écria Hiroto en attrapant sa guitare. »

Prenant ma guitare, j'allai m'installer sur le siège du piano. Nous avions réussi à faire en sorte que je ne joue pas les deux en même temps. Nao donna le départ et je commençai avec la guitare sèche en accompagnant Toshiya à la basse. Puis Nao débuta à son tour et finalement Hiroto avec la guitare électrique. Me retournant en posant ma guitare à mes côtés, je fis éclater les notes du piano. Nao chanta la première phrase en rougissant vivement, puis Yomi laissa sa voix emplir la salle. Le début se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Yomi ne bloque sur son deuxième couplet. Je fis signe aux autres de continuer et m'arrêtai pour aller voir ce qui le gênait. Après tout, j'étais le mieux placé pour l'aider étant donné que j'avais changé la mélodie moi-même.

« Comment je dois faire, là ? Si je le chante comme l'autre paragraphe, ça foire, mais si je suis la musique, ça fait trop bizarre. »

Prenant sur moi, je me mis à fredonner pour lui montrer l'exemple. Je me voyais mal lui expliquer ça avec des mots.

« J'entends pas, souffla-t-il. »

Alors, prenant une grande bouffée d'air, je me rapprochai de lui pour lui chantonner. Les autres choisirent ce moment pour arrêter de jouer et je rougis violemment comme Hiroto poussait un « waw » retentissant.

« Ruki, tu as une voix en or ! s'exclama Yomi avec de grands yeux. »

« Il faut que tu chantes ! lança Hiroto. »

« C'est sûr, on aura une note d'enfer si Ruki chante en plus de Yomi, approuva Toshiya. »

« Et ça peut pas nous faire de mal, pouffa Yomi. »

« Mais… mais je veux pas… chanter… »

« Allez, Ruki, s'il te plaît, souffla Nao avec des yeux tout brillants. »

Serrant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, je restai un moment sans répondre avant d'hocher finalement la tête, ne pouvant pas leur refuser quelque chose qui semblait leur tenir à cœur. Puis je me rassérénai en me disant qu'ils seraient les seuls à m'entendre, étant donné que nous ne jouerions que devant Shou à la fin de l'année.

« Mais… je ne serais pas forcément très bon… et je ne veux pas chanter devant les autres, soufflai-je en baissant la voix de plus en plus. »

« C'est rien ça, on s'entraînera pendant nos heures de permanence ou après les cours, me rassura Nao. »

« Ca va déchirer ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

« On réessaie ? proposa Toshiya. »

« Yep ! »

Et nous nous remîmes au travail.

La semaine suivante passa à un rythme impressionnant. Je voyais de moins en moins le temps filer. Je faisais mon possible pour éviter Saga et Nao quand ils étaient ensemble, ayant toujours l'impression de déranger le surveillant, et je saluai à peine Tora. Je réagissais toujours étrangement en le croisant, ne sachant pas comment gérer le fait qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour moi, et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Kyo semblait être de plus en plus ouvert et Toshiya n'en était que plus rayonnant. Nous avions fini par découvrir que le jeune homme dont Yomi était amoureux était en réalité Ruka, l'assistant du professeur de chimie. Si ça avait surpris au départ, tout le monde s'y était accoutumé. J'esquivais également avec brio Hitsugi. De plus, on m'apprit que depuis qu'il sortait avec Tero – qui ne semblait guère moins exubérant – il était encore plus curieux et fouineur. L'ambiance était donc réellement bon enfant. D'autant plus que le beau temps était au rendez-vous.

Le jeudi premier mai, mon réveil sonna comme tous les matins. L'éteignant d'un vague geste de la main, je bâillai en me levant et allai prendre mes habits avant de me rendre à la salle de bain. Jour férié ou non, je n'étais toujours pas prêt à me mettre nu devant les autres. Après avoir pris une douche ni trop chaude ni trop froide, j'enfilai un baggy chocolat ainsi qu'un pull rose pâle à col V et retournai rapidement à la chambre. Rangeant calmement mes affaires, je donnai un biscuit et de l'eau à Choupi qui ne grandissait pas énormément, lui fis quelques caresses et descendis manger. Les mains dans les poches et le regard dans le vague, je bousculai quelqu'un.

« Pardon, soufflai-je en me massant l'épaule. »

Relevant les yeux, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de Saga.

« Pas grave. Tora aimerait te parler, m'apprit-il. Il est dans la salle des surveillants, à côté de la permanence. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Si tu veux, il lit pour le moment donc tu as le temps d'aller manger. Sur ce, bonne journée ! »

Il me fit un sourire et s'en alla rapidement. Replongeant mes mains dans mes poches, je repris mon chemin et arrivai tranquillement au réfectoire. M'asseyant face à la cour, j'admirai la clarté du jour l'éblouir un peu plus à chaque minute tout en avalant quelques bouchées de céréales. Reposant ma cuillère à peine à la moitié du bol, je bus mon jus d'orange et me levai doucement, déposant mon plateau en sortant de la salle. Inspirant à fond, je me rendis finalement à la salle des surveillants, donnant deux coups légers à la porte. La voix de Tora m'autorisa à entrer quelques secondes après. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ma main trembla quand je la posai sur la poignée et je sursautai quand je sentis quelqu'un l'ouvrir pour moi. Relevant la tête et constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Hitsugi, je fis un bond en arrière alors que celui-ci pouffait de rire en entrant dans la salle. Tora lança un regard peu amical à son collègue et me sourit en me faisant signe d'approcher. Serrant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, je fis un petit pas vers l'avant, gardant un œil sur Hitsugi. J'étais prêt à prendre la fuite à tout moment.

« Tu as croisé Saga ? demanda Tora alors qu'Hitsugi pouffait de rire. »

J'hochai la tête en me tordant les doigts. Les rires, même contenus, de Hitsugi me donnaient froid dans le dos et je me tassai sur moi-même. Tora soupira profondément, ferma les yeux un instant, puis se leva.

« Hitsugi, tu gardes la perm, je vais faire un tour… »

Relevant la tête vers lui, je fis quelques pas rapides en arrière, heureux de sortir de la pièce et de pouvoir m'éloigner de l'autre surveillant.

« D'accooord ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Pas de bêtises tout les deux ! »

Je frissonnai violemment en reculant encore. Comment faisait-il pour me terroriser à ce point ? Tora lui fit un vague signe de main, puis referma la porte derrière lui, avant de commencer à marcher dans le couloir. Je le suivis rapidement, prenant garde à ne pas me laisser distancer, et profitais secrètement de sa présence à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il était près de moi. J'avais beau l'éviter un minimum, son aura était réellement douce et semblait s'infiltrer dans les failles de mon cœur, comme pour empêcher la douleur de prendre la place, et ça me faisait du bien.

« Ca… te dérange si on va faire un tour dehors ? demanda-t-il alors en regardant droit devant lui. »

Déniant de la tête, je pris sur moi pour ne pas attraper sa main. Depuis que je savais ses sentiments, en plus de ne plus lui parler réellement, j'avais coupé tous les contacts que je me permettais avec lui, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il m'était permis de faire ou non. Remarquant qu'il ne me regardait pas, je laissai ma voix s'élever.

« Non, je te suis. »

Il approuva d'un léger signe de tête, et après avoir traversé l'intégralité du hall en silence, Tora ouvrit la grande porte, et s'effaça pour me laisser passer.

« Après toi… souffla-t-il. »

Le regardant en penchant la tête sur le côté, je clignai un moment des yeux avant de passer en le remerciant d'une petite voix. Le temps était particulièrement bon, et les quelques rayons de soleil qui caressèrent mes joues furent agréables. Tora referma derrière nous et commença à avancer. Mes mains retrouvèrent mes poches et formèrent deux poings serrés tandis que je marchais à ses côtés. Tora était stressé, je le sentais dans chaque pore de ma peau, et ne pas comprendre pourquoi m'angoissait également. De plus, le silence qu'il gardait me faisait peur sans que je ne sache réellement pour quelle raison.

« Tu… voulais me parler ? »

Ce fut la seule question intelligente que je trouvai à poser.

« Oui… avoua-t-il. En fait… c'est plutôt compliqué. »

« Je… J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ? »

Peut-être avait-il senti que je m'étais un peu éloigné de lui, même si je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui que de Kyo.

« Non, du tout, assura Tora. Mais… j'ai l'impression que tu es… un peu troublé en ce moment. »

Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je baissai la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ça passera. »

« Tu peux m'en parler tu sais… Parfois… ça soulage la conscience de parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un, fit-il avec un petit sourire. »

« Mais c'est toi qui voulais me parler, esquivai-je. »

« Un point pour toi. »

Je baissai la tête et regardai mes pieds.

« C'est assez délicat, m'apprit-il. »

« Tu veux qu'on s'assoit pour être tranquille ? »

« Hm, si tu veux. »

Nous marchâmes encore un peu, et Tora finit par s'arrêter, s'adossant à un arbre pour ensuite se glisser dans l'herbe, m'invitant à m'asseoir près de lui. Hésitant un instant, je finis par m'installer en tailleurs face à lui, prêt à l'écouter. Il soupira un peu et ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir pour plonger dans les miens, avec douceur. Je fus surpris et sentis mon cœur battre plus fort.

« Je… commença-t-il, avant d'avoir un sourire d'excuse. Ne sais pas par où commencer… »

« Par le début, proposai-je. »

« Ouais… rit-il nerveusement. Tu… te rappelles quand Saga s'en est pris à toi, le mois dernier ? »

Détournant les yeux, j'affirmai d'un signe de tête. Difficile de ne pas s'en rappeler.

« Et… tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-il. »

« Hm. Pourquoi ? »

J'avais peur de comprendre.

« Eh bien… certaines choses qu'il a dites ne sont plus vraiment d'actualité mais… certaines le sont toujours, avoua-t-il. »

Me tordant les doigts en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je gardai la tête baissée en ne sachant que répondre.

« Je… Je comprends pas, soufflai-je finalement pour ne pas rester sans répondre. »

C'était bête de demander alors que j'avais compris, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais une personne sans cœur. Même si c'était peut-être le cas.

« Je… »

Il fit une pause et je relevai la tête vers lui en rosissant un peu, cherchant à savoir ce qui l'avait coupé.

« Je… je t'aime Ruki… balbutia-t-il. »

Ma respiration se coupa alors que mon cœur battait à une vitesse affolante. Ouvrant de grands yeux, les mains tremblantes, je ne savais pas comment réagir. L'entendre d'une autre personne et de la personne concernée était complètement différent.

« Je… je… ne sais pas… Je… peux réfléchir ? »

Comment répondre à une telle déclaration quand on ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour ? Tora eut un léger sourire crispé, tremblant un peu plus encore, et lentement, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je savais que je venais de le blesser et j'eus envie de disparaître purement et simplement. Pour la première fois depuis je ne sais combien d'années, je regrettais de ne rien ressentir. J'aurais voulu pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, percevoir la douleur que je lisais au fond de ses yeux.

« Pardon… Je… suis vraiment… désolé, soufflai-je en me levant souplement. Je… ne sais vraiment pas… »

Je m'inclinai devant lui, les yeux humides d'angoisse, avant de m'enfuir littéralement. Je rejoignis rapidement la chambre, me roulant en boule sous les draps et n'en sortis qu'une fois plus calme. Attrapant un livre à l'eau de rose, j'entrepris de le lire pour essayer de comprendre le sentiment amoureux. A la fin de la journée, ayant fini de lire deux livres d'amour, je soupirai. Je ne saisissais toujours pas. Alors quand Kyo entra dans la chambre, je sentis qu'il fallait que je me lance.

« Ruki, ça va ? Tu sembles bizarre… »

« Kyo, c'est quoi l'amour ? »

Ouvrant de grands yeux, il vint s'installer à mes côtés.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Tora s'est déclaré. Et je ne sais pas quoi dire parce que je ne comprends pas. »

« Disons que… être amoureux, c'est doux et dur à la fois… Tu te sens bien en sa présence, tu as envie qu'il te prenne dans tes bras… Mais tu as mal au cœur quand il est loin, tu es jaloux quand il parle à quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer en fait… »

« Hm. »

« Demande à Shinya. Il était avec Miyavi et Toshiya quand je les ai quittés. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

J'acquiesçai timidement et il me fit un grand sourire en m'attrapant par la main pour m'entraîner jusque la chambre de Miyavi et Keiyu. Kyo entra sans taper et se jeta dans les bras de Toshiya, installé sur le sol, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, un peu surpris cependant de le voir revenir ainsi. Miyavi et Keiyu pouffèrent et Shinya me salua.

« Il veut te parler, sourit Kyo à son beau-frère. »

Shinya haussa un sourcil surpris puis se leva pour me rejoindre. Nous sortîmes dans le couloir avant de retourner à ma chambre pour être au calme.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur mon lit. »

« Hm. »

« Je t'écoute, sourit-il. »

« Dis-moi, comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux ? »

Il rougit délicatement en baissant la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

« C'est… inattendu. »

J'hochai la tête et tortillant mes doigts entre eux.

« Je pense que tu le sens plus que tu n'en as conscience. Ton cœur bat plus vite quand il est là et se serre quand il part, tu cherches son contact sans arrêt, tu te sens en sécurité et apaisé quand il est là, tu lui fais confiance sans même te poser la question… Tu apprécies chaque geste de lui, tu ne lui trouves aucun défaut… Tu essaies toujours de l'apercevoir et tu espères le croiser tous les jours au détour d'un couloir, même si tu sais que c'est impossible… Mais, chacun est différent et le ressent différemment. Il faut que tu écoutes ce que ton cœur te dit, il est le mieux placé pour te guider. »

Impressionné, je le regardai profondément et il rougit plus encore en me souriant.

« J'espère que j'ai pu t'aider. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, et il repartit dans la chambre de son petit ami. Kyo ne traîna pas à revenir.

« Alors ? »

« Hm, je vais réfléchir. »

Il pouffa et nous nous couchâmes tranquillement.

« Au fait, tu as encore loupé un repas, remarqua-t-il subitement. »

« Hm. Désolé. »

« T'excuse pas tout le temps. Et puis, c'est pour toi que je dis ça, tu vas finir par perdre un os. »

« Je ferai un effort. »

« Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, bonne nuit Ruki, dors bien. »

« Merci, toi aussi. »

Il se tourna sur le côté et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Je restai un instant les yeux ouverts avant de soupirer, m'installai en chien de fusil et finis par plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Mouahahahaha, la coupure qui va me coûter la vie !

Bon, les chapitres sont rapides à être postés car ils sont déjà écrits. Seulement, en sachant que j'en suis au chapitre XX pour le moment et que le XXI n'est pas avancé de beaucoup de pages, souhaitez-vous que je ralentisse la parution des chapitres terminés pour retarder l'attente future ? *Dit-elle le jour où elle poste un chapitre qui a une coupure mal placée xD*


	9. Oui, mais

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Rien à dire aujourd'hui…

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

IX – Oui, mais…

-

Je pris plusieurs jours à analyser tous mes ressentis, mes impressions et les battements de mon cœur. Le week-end, je questionnai même mes parents. Selon eux, l'amour était de ne pas se poser de questions et de laisser parler son corps et son cœur. Alors, replongeant dans les souvenirs qui me rattachaient au surveillant, j'examinai mon comportement. C'était indéniable, Tora ne me laissait pas indifférent, bien que ce ne soit pas réellement transparent au premier abord. J'avais tous les symptômes décrits par Shinya, et plus flagrant encore, j'avais envie qu'il m'apprenne à revivre. Alors, après l'avoir évité toute la semaine pour bien réfléchir, je décidai de lui donner une réponse le matin du jeudi huit mai. Avançant vers la salle des surveillants comme si je me dirigeai vers mon pire cauchemar, je levai finalement un poing tremblant que j'abattis timidement sur la porte.

« C'est qui ? demanda quelqu'un avec espièglerie à travers la porte. »

Reculant vivement en reconnaissant la voix de Hitsugi, j'hésitai entre rester et m'enfuir.

« Personne, soufflai-je en commençant à partir à reculons. »

« Ruru ! s'exclama Hitsugi en ouvrant vivement la porte. Entre ! »

Emporté par son enthousiasme, il s'empara d'un de mes poignets et me traîna à l'intérieur en refermant la porte derrière nous. Saga, installé sur le canapé, soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieux, t'es lourd des fois Hitsugi. »

« Maiiiiis ! »

Me tassant sur moi-même en allant me caser dans un coin le plus loin possible du surveillant aux cheveux rouges, j'essayai de reprendre une respiration calme en me concentrant pour ne pas trembler.

« Tu voulais voir Tora ? demanda Saga. »

Tournant à peine la tête vers lui, surveillant que Hitsugi ne s'approchait pas de moi, j'hochai la tête.

« Il devrait pas tarder, t'en fais pas. En attendant, tu peux t'asseoir, Hitsugi a déjà mangé. »

Je déniai vivement. Si je m'asseyais, j'aurais plus de difficulté à prendre la fuite. J'avais la chair de poule et des frissons de terreur rien qu'à imaginer la scène.

« Comme tu veux, fit Saga en se replongeant dans ses dossiers. »

En fait, une dizaine de minutes se passa au moins avant que Tora ne fasse son apparition. Je gardai la tête baissée, n'osant pas l'affronter et de peur qu'Hitsugi n'en profite pour me taquiner.

« Y a quelqu'un qui t'attend, fit négligemment Saga. Dans le coin. »

Je sentis son regard sur moi et j'inspirai profondément avant de prendre la parole, relevant tout juste les yeux.

« On… on peut sortir ? demandai-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante. »

Tora acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, sous le pouffement de Hitsugi et le sourire de Saga, avant de sortir dans le couloir. Je me dépêchai de le rejoindre et de refermer la porte.

« Merci, soufflai-je en respirant un peu mieux. »

Loin de la présence de Hitsugi, il m'était plus facile de réfléchir.

« On… On va au parc ? Il fait beau dehors… »

« Si tu veux… souffla Tora. »

Traversant le hall dans un silence brisé uniquement par le bruit de nos pas, je posai finalement ma main sur la poignée de la porte. Malheureusement, mes doigts tremblaient tellement que je luttai pour l'ouvrir avant de pouvoir le laisser sortir. Une fois passés au dehors, Tora m'invita à le suivre au même endroit que la dernière fois. Au calme, protégé par les arbres, mais illuminé par le soleil que je sentais à peine tant l'angoisse me nouait l'estomac. Je n'avais aucune idée des mots à employer. Tora se laissa tomber au sol et releva les yeux vers moi.

« Je… suis… Tu… bégayai-je alors en me tordant les mains. »

Un léger sourire crispé sur les lèvres, Tora tendit les bras pour doucement attraper mes mains et plongea pour la seconde fois en une semaine son regard dans le mien.

« Te fais pas mal… souffla-t-il. »

Serrant ses doigts, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui donner ma réponse.

« Je… je réponds… à tes… sentiments… »

Bouche bée, Tora resserra ses doigts sur les miens. Il eut un rire nerveux, et m'adressa un regard d'excuse. Je me doutais que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus. Je l'avais évité avec tellement d'ardeur qu'il avait dû se dire que ma réponse serait négative. Puis, avec douceur, il finit par s'approcher de moi, se releva, et sans plus de cérémonie, il me serra dans ses bras. Un peu surpris, je tremblai doucement dans son étreinte avant de refermer mes doigts sur son t-shirt au niveau de sa taille. Jamais nous n'avions eu un contact si proche en étant tous deux réellement conscients, et c'était étrange mais pas désagréable malgré les frémissements incessants de mon corps.

« Je… t'aime Ruki, souffla Tora au creux de mon oreille en me resserrant un peu plus fort. »

Mes frissonnements se firent plus forts et je m'accrochai plus fermement à lui de peur que mes jambes ne lâchent.

« M… moi… au… aussi, bafouillai-je. »

Tora se laissa doucement glisser au sol, m'entraînant délicatement avec lui. Et, tandis que j'admirai ses traits détendus, il eut un magnifique sourire amoureux. Les battements de mon cœur m'assourdirent et mes mains tremblèrent plus fortement et se resserrèrent encore sur son t-shirt alors que je mordais ma lèvre inférieure en admirant sa façon de sourire.

« Je… Comment tu fais… pour sourire… comme ça ? »

Il eut un léger rire, et passa une main douce sur ma joue.

« Il me suffit de te regarder pour ça. »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, j'essayai d'étirer mes lèvres en un joli sourire, mais leurs coins s'étirèrent d'à peine quelques millimètres.

« Eh, c'est un bon début, approuva Tora en riant doucement. Tu as un joli petit sourire. »

Relâchant son t-shirt d'une main, je posai mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Un… un jour, je saurais… faire ça, soufflai-je en récupérant ma main tremblante. »

« J'en suis persuadé, assura-t-il. »

M'installant un peu plus confortablement sans le lâcher, je finis par m'asseoir face à lui.

« C'est bizarre, dis-je alors. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête. »

« La situation. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'étrange ? »

« A peu près tout. »

« Je trouve ça merveilleux, sourit-il. »

« Hm. Mais que je sois là et que mon cœur batte comme ça, c'est bizarre. »

« A ce point là ? »

J'hochai vivement la tête en attrapant sa main pour la poser sur mon torse.

« On dirait qu'il va exploser. »

« C'est plaisant, comme sensation, fit-il en bougeant légèrement les doigts. »

« Je connaissais pas cette sensation, avouai-je. »

« Et ça te fait quoi ? A part… bizarre. »

Clignant des yeux avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien, j'haussai les épaules.

« Je… J'en sais rien. »

Je ne savais pas comment décrire ce que je ressentais. Tora eut un doux sourire.

« C'est rien. Tu as le temps d'apprendre… Et je suis là pour ça. »

Hésitant, je me penchai vers lui pour coller ma joue à son torse.

« Je peux… me mettre comme ça ? »

« Je t'en prie… souffla-t-il en passant une main dans mon dos. »

« Tu dis si je fais mal… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun risque. »

Je fermai les yeux en m'allongeant à moitié entre ses bras.

« C'est doux. »

« C'est parce que tu es là. »

« Ton cœur est calme, c'est apaisant. »

Tora eut un sourire, caressant mon dos avec tendresse.

« Il t'aime, je crois. »

Je rosis un peu, en décrispant mes mains pour en attraper une des siennes et jouer avec ses doigts. Tora se laissa faire, bougeant un peu les doigts entre les miens. Soupirant, je la serrai contre moi en m'affaissant un peu plus.

« Tu te sens comment ? demanda Tora au bout d'un moment. »

« Calme. »

« C'est cool. »

« Hm. »

J'étais doucement en train de me rendormir. Les battements réguliers du cœur de Tora dans mon oreille, ses douces caresses sur mon dos et ses doigts chauds entre les miens me berçaient tendrement en m'apaisant.

« Tu as l'intention de t'endormir ici ? sourit-il. »

« Hm. Je peux ? »

« Je veille sur toi… »

Me redressant doucement, j'essayai de m'installer plus confortablement encore de manière à être entouré entièrement de lui. Tora passa ses bras autour de moi d'un geste rassurant et me serra doucement contre lui. Maintenant parfaitement placé sur ses jambes et contre son torse, la tête calée dans le creux de son épaule, je poussai un petit soupir de contentement en savourant l'étreinte de Tora autour de moi.

« Dors bien, je suis là… souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille. »

Frissonnant, je le remerciai vaguement, m'inquiétant de son confort dans un effort de conscience.

« T'en fais pas pour moi, je ne pourrais pas être mieux, sourit-il en posant ses lèvres sur mes cheveux, avant de me les ébouriffer doucement. »

Alors, sans plus de résistance, je me laissai glisser dans un sommeil léger. Je fis un drôle de rêve, sans action particulière mais d'une beauté à couper le souffle. C'est impressionnant ce que l'esprit peut nous montrer. Je me trouvais, sans réellement y être, sur des terres arides et sauvages d'une superbe couleur obsidienne. Mis à part des rochers par centaine, il n'y avait que la ligne d'horizon, réunion du ciel et de la terre, qui s'étendait à l'infini. Les rayons brûlants du soleil caressaient ma peau et je me sentais ivre de merveilles. Tout était si pur et si simple que je sentis mon âme vibrer doucement. Ce fut cette sensation étrange qui me réveilla. Bougeant légèrement, je me resserrai contre le corps près du mien. Avant de brutalement ouvrir les yeux pour me souvenir qu'il s'agissait de Tora. Me redressant un peu, je frottai mes yeux de mes poings. A en juger par l'avancée du soleil dans le ciel, je n'avais pas dormi énormément. Environ une demi-heure. Me recroquevillant à nouveau, je me collai contre le torse de Tora en refermant les yeux.

« Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il doucement en souriant. »

« Hm. C'était beau, murmurai-je. »

« Tu as rêvé de quoi ? »

« D'un paysage. »

« Quel genre de paysage ? »

Comment pouvais-je décrire ce que j'avais vu ? Fronçant un peu les sourcils, je réfléchis un instant sur les mots à utiliser pour lui retranscrire les couleurs et l'ambiance de l'endroit. Ne trouvant pas, je poussai un petit soupir contrarié avant d'avoir une idée soudaine. Me relevant, je tendis ma main vers lui.

« Viens. »

Intrigué, Tora tendit le bras pour attraper ma main et se releva pour me suivre. Sa paume était chaude sous mes doigts, c'était agréable. Marchant sans me presser, je l'emmenai au premier étage et donnai deux petits coups à la porte de la salle de dessin. Personne ne répondit et Tora ouvrit avec un sourire. J'entrai timidement à l'intérieur et constatai qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Shou. Peut-être était-il dans la salle des professeurs. Haussant les épaules, je forçai Tora à s'asseoir sur une chaise, attrapai une toile ainsi que des pinceaux et me mis à peindre le paysage de mon rêve. Quand je jugeai le paysage terminé, je m'éloignai d'un pas pour l'observer. Les ombres étaient légèrement trop longues, mais je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti au niveau de la colorisation. Alors, me tournant vers Tora, je l'invitai à venir regarder. Il quitta sa place pour approcher et admira un instant mon travail.

« Ouaw… souffla-t-il avec de grands yeux. »

Le contemplant par-dessous mes cils, je penchai la tête sur le côté. Il semblait particulièrement estomaqué.

« Tu as vraiment rêvé de ça ? »

« Hm. »

« C'est impressionnant… la manière dont tu l'as retranscrit. »

« Ah ? soufflai-je en l'interrogeant du regard. »

« Hm. Je suis pas un spécialiste des rêves ni des paysages mais… c'est sublime. »

« Merci. Je te le donne alors. »

Et je lui offris une esquisse de sourire.

« Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. »

« Oui, puisqu'il te plaît. »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Tora se tourna vers moi, et me prit dans ses bras, rayonnant de bonheur.

« Merci Ruki… souffla-t-il. »

Surpris mais pas mécontent, je me laissai faire en savourant cette agréable sensation de chaleur qui parcourait mon corps. Il me resserra un peu plus et je refermai mes doigts sur son t-shirt avec timidité.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, avoua-t-il. »

« J'aime bien être là. »

Et c'était réellement sincère.

« Est-ce que... »

« Hm ? interrogeai-je en relevant la tête vers lui. »

« Est-ce que je peux… te réapprendre… ce que c'est… vivre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. »

Me reculant d'un pas en attrapant ses mains pour les serrer fortement dans les miennes, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu… tu veux… vraiment… le faire ? »

« Oui. Je le veux vraiment, sourit-il. »

« Je… Ça va être… difficile… Je… dois tout réapprendre. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas de devenir ton professeur particulier. »

« Hm. Alors je suis d'accord. »

Et, après hésitation, je revins me blottir contre lui.

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à deux. J'essayai de m'habituer aux contacts fréquents qu'il m'offrait – une main sur ma joue, un baiser sur mon front, une étreinte – et l'écoutai me parler avec attention. J'aimais beaucoup le son de sa voix et la tonalité joyeuse de son rire. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se remplissait toujours un peu plus de douceur et j'appréciais étrangement cette sensation. A midi, nous rejoignîmes la petite bande et, fidèle à mes habitudes, je m'installai aux côtés de Kyo. Avant de me rendre compte que je devais peut-être m'asseoir près de Tora. Celui-ci prit place face à moi avec un sourire rassurant et je le remerciai d'un signe de tête. J'avais besoin de temps pour modifier un minimum ma routine quotidienne.

Un mois s'écoula finalement sans que je ne m'en rende compte, conséquence de mes efforts pour m'ouvrir un peu plus à Tora. Je ne parlais pas davantage mais mes sourires devenaient de plus en plus naturels – bien que toujours aussi rares – en sa présence. Je finissais par me conduire envers Tora de la même façon que je le faisais avec Kyo, seuls mes rougissements omniprésents et la tendresse amoureuse de mes gestes témoignaient de la différence de mes sentiments. Je n'avais toujours pas oublié la question que m'avait posée Hiroto mais essayais d'y penser le moins possible. C'était oppressant et je n'aimais pas cette impression d'étouffement. J'étais, de toute manière, persuadé que la réponse s'imposerait à moi tôt ou tard.

La semaine du deux au six juin fut réservée aux révisions, et le vendredi soir je rentrais seul à la maison, Kyo restant à l'école pour réviser en compagnie de Toshiya et Miyavi. Je relus à peine mes cours, préférant me concentrer sur la chanson que nous allions jouer devant Shou. Je m'étais habitué à chanter devant Nao, Hiroto, Yomi et Toshiya, mais je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à le faire devant Shou. Alors, prenant ma guitare sèche, j'allai m'installer à la mezzanine, près du piano, et m'entraînai comme je pus. Je décidai de retourner à l'école le dimanche soir, les examens commençant le lendemain matin. Kyo et Tora furent ravis de me revoir et je leur fis un sourire timide en allant m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour faire de la guitare. J'étais inquiet pour l'épreuve de musique. Je ne voulais pas décevoir mon groupe mais j'étais de moins en moins confiant à l'idée de devoir utiliser ma voix devant le professeur. Soupirant, je reposai ma guitare sur le lit et allai prendre mon planning des épreuves pour l'accrocher sur mon bureau, le parcourant des yeux.

« Lundi 9 juin :  
08 : 00 _Mathématiques_  
10 : 00 _Histoire_  
14 : 00 _Dessin_

Mardi 10 juin :  
08 : 00 _Chimie_  
10 : 00 _Langues_  
14 : 00 _Sport_ »

Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant comment nous serions notés en sport et me mordillai la lèvre en constatant que j'allais devoir être au moins présent sur le terrain pour ne pas avoir la note éliminatoire.

« Mercredi 11 juin :  
08 : 00 _Littérature_  
14 : 00 _Musique_ »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, je m'interrogeai sur la durée de l'examen de littérature. Je me promis de questionner Kyo.

« Jeudi 12 juin :  
08 : 00 _Chant_ »

Chant ? m'étonnai-je mentalement. Il allait falloir que je me renseigne auprès de Kyo. Il me rouspéterait sans doute pour m'y être pris à la dernière minute, mais ce n'était pas grave. J'aimais bien quand il me grondait gentiment, ça me rappelait _Lui_. Fronçant les sourcils en serrant les poings, je me forçai à ne pas contourner l'obstacle. Ça me rappelait mon frère, Satsuki. Je frissonnai légèrement, ça faisait tant de temps que je n'avais pas osé penser son nom de mon plein gré. J'avais fini par avoir peur de le prononcer mentalement et oralement, comme s'il pouvait m'écorcher les lèvres et les pensées. J'étais bête et peut-être un rien paranoïaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sursautant brutalement, posant une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas crier, je constatai qu'il s'agissait de Kyo, riant joyeusement. Je lui lançai un regard boudeur, je n'aimais pas qu'il se moque de moi.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Pardon. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention, s'excusa-t-il alors. Mais tu semblais tellement absorbé par ton emploi du temps d'examen que je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas statufié. »

« Hm. Je me rappelais de certaines choses. »

« Oh. Et ça donne quoi ? »

« _Il_ doit être fier, je pense. »

« J'en suis heureux. »

Un petit silence flotta un instant dans la pièce avant que je ne lui pointe ma feuille du doigt.

« Combien de temps dure l'examen de littérature ? »

« Quatre heures. »

« Hm, c'est bien. »

Je relus un peu la feuille.

« Et comment ça se passe en sport ? »

« Les trois classes passent l'examen en même temps, expliqua-t-il. Ça se joue en plusieurs matches pour que Die puisse bien noter chaque personne. C'est une sorte de compétition si tu préfères. »

« Hm. »

« Même si tu ne joues pas, si tu es sur le terrain, ça limitera les dégâts je pense. »

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête.

« Et en musique ? »

« Chaque groupe a vingt minutes de passage devant Shou. On n'est pas obligé de durer les vingt minutes complètes, mais c'est pour avoir le temps de se mettre en place et de s'accorder ensemble. A la fin du morceau, Shou pose quelques questions sur votre manière de travailler, si vous vous êtes bien entendus, etc. »

« Hm, d'accord. Et c'est quoi le chant ? »

Kyo eut un petit rire sous l'enchaînement des questions.

« Chaque élève reprend le chant étudié en chorale seul face à Shou. Les autres ne sont pas dans la pièce, me rassura-t-il. Et l'ordre de passage est tiré au hasard. »

Il me fit ensuite les gros yeux et je baissai légèrement la tête.

« Tu aurais pu t'y prendre un peu plus tôt tout de même. »

« Désolé. »

Il pouffa en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« C'est rien. Après le chant, généralement, on va au réfectoire pour manger et on regroupe toutes les tables pour être tous ensemble. Puis après, on va tous au lac. »

« Au lac ? demandai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

« Oui. En suivant la rivière, on finit par arriver près d'un lac. Et tous les ans, à la fin des examens, les élèves vont fêter ça là-bas. »

« Oh. »

Ça allait poser problème.

« Et tout le monde va dans l'eau ? »

« Non, certains préfèrent dorer au soleil. »

« Hm. »

Tant mieux, je ne savais pas nager.

« Tu viens ? fit-il en me tendant sa main. C'est l'heure de manger. »

Attrapant ses doigts du bout des miens, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres au réfectoire.

Les premiers examens se déroulèrent au mieux et celui de sport arriva trop vite à mon goût. Après le repas de midi, j'allai me préparer à la chambre, traînant le plus possible dans l'intention de retarder au maximum le moment où je me retrouverais sur le terrain. J'enfilai le large pantalon de jogging noir et le t-shirt blanc de la fac et passai une veste de survêtement grise. Kyo haussa fortement un sourcil.

« T'as pas trop chaud comme ça ? »

Je déniai de la tête, j'étais rarement importuné par la température extérieure. Il eut un petit rire, m'ébouriffa les cheveux, mit un short et un t-shirt, puis nous rejoignîmes le gymnase. Nao et Hiroto ouvrirent de grands yeux mais Kyo les prévint immédiatement que ce n'était pas pour jouer.

« Il est là pour ne pas se faire expulser, il ne veut pas que vous lui passiez la balle et l'évitera de toutes les manières qui soient. De plus, il refuse les contacts avec les autres. »

J'hochai la tête pour acquiescer en serrant ma main sur la sienne.

« Surtout les contacts avec les autres, précisa-t-il. »

« Hm. C'est dommage, je suis sûr que t'es un bon joueur, dit Nao. »

« Va falloir donner son maximum pour compenser l'inaction d'un de nos joueurs, prévit Hiroto. »

Nao approuva et ils se mirent à élaborer une stratégie. Kyo m'entraîna alors vers le banc habituel et s'affala dessus, me forçant à m'asseoir à ses côtés le temps que tout le monde soit prêt. A quatorze heures quinze, Die fit l'appel et, les élèves étant tous présents, nous fit un petit discours, nous demandant d'être fair-play. Le premier match opposa les premières et les deuxièmes années, et je réussis à rester sur le banc de touche, préférant attendre encore un peu. Puis le match suivant regroupa les deuxièmes et les troisièmes années, et finalement les troisièmes et les premières années jouèrent ensemble et je pris une grande inspiration avant d'aller sur le terrain. Cinq minutes avant la fin, alors que les deux équipes étaient ex æquo, la balle atterrit dans mes mains par je ne sais quel miracle. Ouvrant de grands yeux, je relevai la tête et tout le monde se figea, en attente de mon action. Lançant un regard à Kyo, appuyé contre le mur près de moi, il me désigna l'autre bout du terrain d'un coup de menton. Alors, attrapant la balle bien en main, je fis une longue passe en travers du terrain. Hiroto la rattrapa sans mal et profita de l'hébétude de l'autre équipe pour marquer. Ma classe applaudit bruyamment, redonnant vie à tous les autres. Et le match se termina avec une avance d'un point pour nous.

Le soir, je dînai rapidement et allai relire mes partitions pour l'examen du lendemain. Et je finis par m'endormir sur mes feuilles, à bout de forces. Je ne savais pas gérer le stress. Le lendemain, je me réveillai en sursaut et, avisant que j'avais quinze minutes de retard par rapport à mon réveil et mon horaire habituel, je me levai rapidement, pris mes affaires de douche et me précipitai vers la salle de bain. Je me lavai en vitesse, remis mon uniforme en le défroissant au maximum, et retournai dans la chambre. Je rangeai mes affaires et partis prendre mon petit déjeuner après avoir réveillé Kyo. Et finalement, je vins prendre mes affaires et rejoignis la salle de classe pour l'examen de littérature. Uruha était déjà présent et il m'invita à entrer d'un sourire.

« Alors, prêt pour mon examen ? demanda-t-il alors que je m'installai à mon bureau. »

J'hochai la tête.

« Je te fais confiance. Tu as un don pour l'écriture. »

Takeru et Maya entrèrent à leur tour et saluèrent poliment notre professeur avant de venir pour échanger quelques paroles avec moi. Mes autres camarades arrivèrent petit à petit et l'examen commença finalement. Il se passa particulièrement bien et quand la sonnerie annonça la fin retentit, j'eus l'impression qu'il venait à peine de débuter. Rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac, je déposai ma copie sur le bureau de Uruha, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée du bout des lèvres, et sortis dans le couloir. Tora m'attendait déjà, appuyé contre le mur à gauche de la porte. Il me fit un magnifique sourire, posa un baiser sur mon front en m'ébouriffant les cheveux et nous descendîmes manger. Je ne pus cependant pas avaler grand-chose, l'estomac noué d'angoisse. Tora le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant que Nao était exactement dans le même état. Nous finîmes par remonter pour nous rendre à la salle de musique. L'ordre des groupes avait été imprimé sur une feuille, elle-même accrochée sur la porte close.

Groupe 1 :  
Toshiya  
Nao  
Ruki  
Hiroto  
Yomi

Groupe 2 :  
Reita  
Kai  
Miyavi  
Aoi  
Keiyu

Groupe 3 :  
Rame  
Tero  
Giru  
Sakito  
Kyo

Groupe 4 :  
Yuura  
Yasuno  
Mai  
Maya  
Takeru

Groupe 5 :  
Chiyu  
Mitsuru  
Yuji  
Masato  
Jui

Groupe 6 :  
Tomoyuki  
Tohru  
Hiroaki  
Aiji  
Wataru

Nous échangeâmes un regard stressé avant d'aller chercher nos affaires dans nos chambres. J'empoignai ma guitare et ma pochette de partitions avant de redescendre. Tous les élèves arrivèrent au compte goutte et Shou finit par passer la tête dans le couloir.

« Le groupe un peut entrer. Les autres, attendez en silence. »

Yomi entra, suivi de Toshiya, Nao et Hiroto. Je lançai un regard angoissé à Kyo qui posa un baiser sur mon front en me disant que tout irait bien. J'hochai la tête et entrai dans la salle en fermant la porte derrière moi. Le professeur m'offrit un sourire rassurant en m'invitant à prendre place. Je posai les partitions sur le piano, sortis ma guitare de sa housse et m'installai correctement.

« Il faut s'harmoniser, souffla Yomi. »

Ce que nous fîmes, accordant chaque instrument l'un avec les autres.

« Bien, nous sommes prêts, sourit-il pour Shou. »

« Alors c'est à vous. »

Il s'assit sur un tabouret, face à nous tous, et je lançai un regard à Toshiya avant de commencer. L'intro se passa parfaitement, Nao chanta sa phrase à la perfection, Hiroto se joignit à nous avec fluidité et Yomi mêla sa voix à la mélodie avec douceur. Et, me concentrant, je réussis à chanter mon couplet sans fausse note. Nous jouâmes notre morceau comme nous ne l'avions jamais fait, laissant toute l'émotion liée aux paroles emplir la salle. Le dernier 'Je t'aime' de Nao résonna dans la pièce sur les dernières notes de piano pour laisser finalement place au silence. Shou se releva, laissa passer un moment, le temps que nous rangions nos instruments, et nous offrit un sourire cachant mal son émotion. A cet instant, je fus fier de faire partie d'un groupe. Non, de _ce_ groupe. Le professeur nous posa plusieurs questions sur le déroulement des cours, notre motivation, l'ambiance entre nous avant de nous laisser sortir et d'appeler le groupe suivant. Chaque élève ressortit de la salle en souriant, signe qu'ils pensaient avoir réussir et chacun repartit finalement réviser le chant du lendemain.

Le dernier examen ne se passa pas aussi mal que je le pensais, même si j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas faire trembler ma voix et ne chantai que la moitié du texte, m'excusant auprès de Shou pour cette prestation catastrophique. En sortant de la salle, je fus surpris de me retrouver face à Tora. Il me fit un doux sourire en venant me prendre contre lui et je lui rendis son étreinte avec un temps de décalage.

« C'est Nao qui est venu me chercher après être passé, il m'a dit que c'était à ton tour et que tu étais le dernier. »

« Hm. »

« Ca s'est bien passé ? »

Je déniai de la tête et il n'insista pas, attrapant simplement ma main pour m'emmener jusqu'au réfectoire où tous les autres se trouvaient déjà. Les professeurs et surveillants s'étaient joints aux élèves après avoir regroupé les tables et une joyeuse ambiance régnait dans la salle. Tora m'y entraîna et nous nous installâmes à leur côté. Le repas se déroula un peu trop bruyamment pour moi, mais je laissai couler pour ne pas refroidir l'humeur de mes camarades. Il fallait que je m'y réhabitue. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, chacun partit chercher une serviette de bain dans sa chambre avant de se précipiter vers le lac. Tora m'attendit patiemment et nous y allâmes calmement. J'observai avec admiration la nature qui m'entourait tout le long du chemin. C'était vraiment magnifique et silencieux. Des cris nous parvinrent au bout de plusieurs longues minutes et nous débouchâmes finalement devant le lac dont tout le monde parlait. Sakito, Takeru et quelques autres étaient restés sur la berge, profitant du soleil, mais la plupart des élèves étaient déjà à l'eau, tout habillés.

« Tu viens te baigner ? demanda Tora. »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Je vais aller avec Sakito et Takeru. »

Il me sourit, posa un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres qui me fit rougir violemment et je pris son portable et sa serviette pour qu'il puisse se jeter dans le lac à son tour. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Hitsugi et Tero, pour s'amuser et sans doute les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi et de traumatiser les autres. Je rejoignis mes camarades tranquillement et Takeru me fit un grand signe de la main pour que je vienne m'asseoir à ses côtés, ce que je ne rechignai pas à faire.

« Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Et toi ? »

« Très bien ! Maya ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il est parti prendre une recharge de sucettes, pouffa-t-il. »

« Hm. »

« Tu ne vas pas te baigner ? demanda Sakito. »

Je déniai vivement.

« Je… ne sais pas… nager, avouai-je en entourant mes genoux de mes bras. »

« D'accord, on te protègera alors, sourit-il. Moi, j'ai peur de l'eau. »

« Vous me tenez compagnie, c'est cool ! s'exclama Takeru. »

Nous continuâmes à parler – du moins, ils parlaient et je les écoutais avec attention – pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Hitsugi ne crie mon nom avec un bonheur démesuré. Je refermai brutalement mes doigts sur mon pantalon d'uniforme et rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules. Takeru fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard de reproches au surveillant.

« Retourne enquiquiner ton Tero chéri et laisse Ruki tranquille ! protesta-t-il. »

« Mais oui, mais non, c'est moins drôle, bouda-t-il. »

« Je m'en fiche, file avant que je n'appelle Maya ! »

Hitsugi soupira profondément et retourna dans l'eau pour jouer avec les autres.

« Quel boulet celui-là, soupira alors Takeru. »

« Hm, approuvai-je. »

« J'avoue, il est saoulant, enchaîna Sakito. »

Je leur offris un micro sourire et la discussion reprit son cours. Ils parlèrent de leurs envies, de leurs espoirs, de leurs rêves. Et lentement, la réponse à la question de Hiroto s'infiltra dans mon esprit. Relevant brusquement la tête, je le cherchai des yeux sans le trouver. Je me redressai souplement, m'excusai auprès de mes amis et m'approchai de Nao.

« Où est Hiroto ? demandai-je alors. »

« Euh… il est retourné au bâtiment pour y déposer sa gourmette, répondit-il avec étonnement. »

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et partis en courant vers l'école. Je fusai directement vers la chambre de Toshiya, sachant que Hiroto était son colocataire, et manquai de le percuter jusque devant sa porte.

« Je… je sais… qui je suis… soufflai-je en me courbant pour reprendre mon souffle. »

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil perplexe. Je me dressai face à lui, fixant mon regard sur son visage sans pour autant le laisser se plonger dans mes yeux.

« Je suis… Ruki Matsumoto. J'ai… dix-sept ans et… Je veux vivre. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je suis Ruki Matsumoto, répétai-je avec conviction. »

« Je sais, sourit-il. Je suis content que tu sois venu me le dire. Et aussi que ça t'ait fait réfléchir. »

Il tendit son bras comme pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux mais s'arrêta en me voyant rentrer la tête dans mes épaules.

« On y retourne ? Ils vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir. »

J'acquiesçai et nous rejoignîmes les autres pour finir tranquillement la journée.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris ma douche aussi tôt que d'habitude et ne voulant pas réveiller Kyo qui dormait paisiblement, je pris Choupi entre mes mains et descendis pour visiter la pièce dans laquelle je n'avais jamais osé mettre les pieds : la bibliothèque. La pièce était immense et contenait plus de livres que je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie. Et pourtant j'en avais vu un sacré nombre. Faisant le tour des étagères, passant parfois un doigt sur une reliure avec respect, je finis par attraper un ouvrage qui me semblait intéressant, allai m'asseoir à une table, posant Choupi sur mes genoux pour qu'il soit confortablement installé, et me plongeai dans mon roman. Je sortis à midi pour aller manger avec notre petite bande sans les inquiéter ni leur dévoiler l'endroit où je m'étais soi-disant caché, et retournai à la bibliothèque pour tout l'après-midi. Puis, arrivé à la fin du livre, je le rangeai et filai dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires.

Le week-end passa rapidement, et malgré l'absence de cours de la semaine, je retournai à l'école avec Kyo, histoire de profiter de la présence de mes camarades avant les vacances. Depuis la sortie chez Miyavi, Reita passait les repas à essayer de me faire parler, et je me plaisais à écouter ses histoires pas forcément drôles et ses blagues que je ne comprenais jamais. Jui finissait toujours par soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel et je me sentis triste de savoir qu'ils ne seraient plus là l'an prochain.

Le mercredi dix-huit, j'étais installé tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, comme à mon habitude, et je m'étais plongé dans un recueil de poèmes. Cet endroit regroupait trois choses importantes : les livres, leur silence et leur odeur. C'était le Paradis sur Terre, et jamais je n'aurais pu rêvé mieux. Et, depuis que je savais que les résultats tombaient le vingt-quatre, j'attendais en me terrant ici matin et après-midi. Balançant doucement mes jambes sous la table, j'entamais à présent un livre sur Noël. J'avais hâte de retrouver l'hiver, n'aimant pas l'été et son soleil éblouissant. En hiver, tout est doux et calme. En été, tout est jaune et bruyant. Soupirant, je me plongeai de toute mon âme dans l'histoire de ces deux jumeaux de six ans demandant une maman au Père Noël.

« Je te dérange pas ? me demanda-t-on subitement »

Sursautant brusquement en relevant la tête, je poussai un petit soupir en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Tora. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« Hm, jamais. »

« Tu fuis la foule ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Et Hitsugi. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Mais Hitsugi fait fuir tout le monde, Tero mis à part. Tu lis quoi ? »

« Des histoires de Noël, répondis-je en lui tendant mon livre. »

« En plein été ? s'étonna-t-il en parcourant le résumé aux dos. »

« J'aime bien l'hiver. »

« Je préfère l'été, avoua-t-il en souriant avant de me rendre le livre. »

Puis il s'installa un peu mieux dans sa chaise, et m'observa.

« Comment ça se passe, l'attente des résultats ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Bien. J'en profite pour découvrir le large choix de lecture que m'offre la bibliothèque. »

« Tu n'y étais pas encore allé ? »

« Jamais. C'était trop grand au départ pour que je m'y sente à l'aise. »

« Et elle était plus fréquentée que ça en milieu d'année. Maintenant que les cours sont terminés, les élèves profitent plutôt pour aller flâner dehors. »

« Hm. »

Je refermai doucement mon livre et me passai une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu venais me chercher ? demandai-je ensuite en lui lançant un regard par dessous mes cils. »

« Je te cherchais tout court, sourit-il. J'en avais marre de devoir jouer les gendarmes tout seul, alors j'avais envie de passer ma pause avec toi. »

Je lui offris un de mes minuscules sourires.

« Ca ne doit pas être facile de surveiller maintenant qu'on n'a plus cours. »

« C'est abominable, avoua-t-il. Les élèves sont complètement lâchés, et je peux pas compter sur les autres surveillants plus d'une demi-heure. »

« Alors ne t'en occupe plus. »

« Ca va devenir un champ de bataille si quelqu'un ne s'en occupe pas. »

« Et ils se rendront compte de ce qu'ils font. Tu n'as pas à tout faire tout seul. »

« Bah, de toute manière, ils seront calmés quand les résultats arriveront. T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude, sourit-il. »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pousser un petit soupir.

« Je ne sais pas… comment tu fais. »

« Comment je fais quoi ? »

« Tout gérer, et sourire. »

« Des années d'entraînement sûrement. Et un bon soutient, avoua-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Fermant les yeux pour savourer son geste, je me penchai un peu vers lui pour sentir davantage sa présence.

« Ca te dirait qu'on se voit un peu pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-il alors avec douceur. »

Soulevant soudainement les paupières pour plonger dans son regard, je cherchais à savoir s'il était sérieux.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu… précipité, avoua Tora. Ca fait un mois qu'on est ensemble, ça peut faire un peu court mais… après c'est les grandes vacances. On pourrait en profiter pour se voir quelques jours… »

« Je… je veux bien, soufflai-je. Mais… je dois demander… à mes parents. »

« Je comprends. En plus te ne dois pas les voir souvent à cause de l'école… »

« Hm. Mais… ça me ferait plaisir… de te voir. »

Tora eut un nouveau sourire, et passa un doigt sur ma joue. J'avais remarqué que c'était un geste qu'il aimait bien faire.

« A moi aussi. Et puis ça serait l'occasion de se connaître un peu mieux. »

« Oui. Loin de Hitsugi. »

« Ca serait une bonne chose, en effet, rit-il. »

Me figeant, je savourai l'éclat de son rire. C'était une des choses les plus chaleureuses que je connaisse.

« Tu veux aller leur demander maintenant ? »

« Comment ? m'étonnai-je. »

« A tes parents, sourit-il. »

« Oui, mais comment ? répétai-je. »

« Quoi comment ? »

« Il y a un téléphone, ici ? »

Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. N'aimant pas parler, j'avais banni le téléphone de ma vie.

« Oh, tu veux que je te prête mon portable ? réalisa alors Tora. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Il ne devait pas être habitué à avoir affaire à un jeune étudiant sans téléphone portable.

« Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir. Et le numéro de chez moi est dans mon portefeuille. Au fond de mon sac. Dans ma chambre, lui appris-je en essayant de me souvenir où exactement. »

« OK. On peut monter alors si tu veux. Je t'expliquerai comment faire. »

« Hm. »

Je me levai souplement et allai ranger le livre, personne ne viendrait l'emprunter. Puis je retournai près de Tora et attrapai sa main en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Tora resserra ses doigts contre les miens, et se laissa mener hors de la bibliothèque. Une fois devant la chambre numéro dix-huit, je récupérai mes clés au fond de ma poche et déverrouillai la porte afin de laisser passer Tora. J'avais réellement de la chance de dormir avec Kyo, nous aimions tous deux que la pièce soit neutre et bien rangée.

« Impressionnant, j'ai jamais vu une chambre aussi bien rangée, souffla Tora en entrant. J'ai envie de vous décerner une médaille, quand je vois l'état des autres… »

« Nous n'avons pas de réels mérites. C'est juste… vide, soufflai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi. »

Un peu comme moi, ajoutai-je mentalement.

« En tout cas vous risquez pas de vous perdre. »

« Le bâtiment est déjà bien assez grand pour ça. »

Et je me dirigeai vers mon sac pour chercher après mon portefeuille alors que Tora s'asseyait sur mon lit en attendant. Retournant mes quelques habits tout en prenant garde à ne pas abîmer mes livres et mes cours, je finis par retrouver ce que je cherchais et m'assis sur mes pieds. Ouvrant doucement l'accessoire, j'en sortis une photo un peu jaunie. Elle nous représentait, mes parents, _Lui_ et moi. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce jour. Ma mère avait invité sa sœur, son mari et ses enfants à venir fêter Pâques à la maison. J'avais cinq ans et _Il_ veillait sur moi avec attention, empêchant nos cousins de venir m'embêter. Puis _Il_ avait demandé à ce qu'on prenne une photo de famille et ma tante s'était proposée de la faire. _Il_ s'était empressé de s'installer sur une chaise, me prenant sur ses genoux, et mes parents s'étaient postés de part et d'autre de nous. Tous les trois avaient un sourire resplendissant et, même si mon propre sourire faisait pâle figure à côté des leurs, mes yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui s'était éteint au fil du temps. Je contemplai ce portrait de famille un instant. _Lui_ et moi n'avions rien en commun. J'avais les cheveux aussi blonds que les blés et les yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été, et _Il _avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux aussi sombres qu'un ciel d'orage. Soupirant, je retournai la photo et y retrouvai nos différents numéros de téléphone, dont le plus récent. Alors, me relevant, j'allai la tendre à Tora. Il la prit entre deux doigts et, après avoir regardé vaguement les numéros de téléphone, il retourna la photo.

« C'est ta famille ? questionna-t-il. »

J'hochai la tête en m'asseyant à ses côtés et lui racontai dans un murmure l'histoire de cette photo.

« Tu as un beau sourire, souffla-t-il en passant un doigt le long de ma tempe. »

« Hm, peut-être. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à _L_'égaler. »

« C'est vrai qu'il a un beau sourire aussi. »

J'acquiesçai vivement en posant ma tête sur l'épaule de Tora. Celui-ci passa une main à ma taille, comme pour me soutenir.

« Tu notes tous tes numéros de téléphone derrière cette photo alors ? demanda-t-il. »

« Oui. Comme je ne téléphone jamais, c'est le seul moyen de les avoir sans les perdre. »

Tora approuva d'un signe de tête, puis sortit son portable de sa poche.

« Je t'explique, ou je te montre ? »

« Les deux. »

« OK, sourit-il. C'est tout simple pour appeler, il suffit que tu tapes le numéro comme sur un téléphone normal, puis tu appuies sur la touche d'appel. »

Et il me désigna la touche correspondante.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« C'est tout, tu entendras sonner, comme pour un simple téléphone. Je te laisse faire ? »

J'approuvai en prenant sur moi, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Tora ralluma son portable, puis me le tendit avec un petit sourire. Fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration, je tapai tous les chiffres consciencieusement.

« Je dois appuyer là, c'est ça ? demandai-je en relevant les yeux vers Tora. »

« Hm, hm. La touche verte. »

Inspirant profondément, j'appuyai sur la touche indiquée et portai l'appareil à mon oreille. Une sonnerie retentit, puis deux, et finalement la voix de mon père.

« Allô ? »

« Bonjour Papa. »

« Fiston ? Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

« Non, pas du tout, rassurai-je. Je… je voulais juste savoir si… pendant les vacances… je pourrais aller… chez Tora… »

Ma voix avait diminué de volume au fur et à mesure que je formulais ma demande et je sentis mes joues gagner quelques degrés. J'entendis son sourire et mon cœur battit plus vite. Je n'avais pas avoué à mes parents que Tora était en réalité mon petit ami, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, et je me demandais s'ils avaient deviné.

« Et bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Seulement, ce ne sera pas avant fin juillet, nous partons en vacances en famille jusqu'au vingt-et-un. »

Me tournant vers Tora, je tremblai légèrement en ne sachant que répondre.

« Je… je te passe Tora ! »

Et je lui rendis son téléphone avant de m'éloigner un peu, comme pour fuir cette prise d'initiative. Intrigué, celui-ci récupéra son portable en haussant un sourcil.

« Allô ? »

Je me refermai un peu sur moi-même, serrant mes genoux contre mon torse et le laissai discuter avec mon père. Il fallait que je pense à m'affirmer, mais le fait que je ne sache pas comment agir ne m'aidait pas à m'ouvrir et à m'imposer. Tora finit par raccrocher et me lança un sourire flamboyant. Rougissant doucement, je l'interrogeai du regard, tortillant mes doigts les uns avec les autres. Tora se pencha alors vers moi pour déposer un baiser furtif au coin de mes lèvres, avant de me caresser la joue.

« C'est OK, souffla-t-il. »

Mes joues prirent un peu plus de couleur encore et je baissai la tête.

« Je suis… content. »

« Moi aussi. Tu arrives le vingt-quatre, ça fait pas trop court entre ton retour de vacances, et le départ ? »

« Non. Je n'aurais pas le temps de ne rien faire. »

« Alors c'est impeccable ! »

« Hm. »

Timidement et avec hésitation, je m'approchai légèrement de lui pour poser ma joue contre son torse. Tora se décala légèrement pour mieux me prendre contre lui, et remit son bras autour de moi.

« Ca ne te dérange pas… quand je fais ça ? demandai-je alors, inquiet de son bien-être. »

« Absolument pas. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. »

Soulagé, je me blottis tout contre lui. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans mon crâne. J'adorais ça. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, et caressa doucement mes mèches.

« Alors… Je vais voir où tu habites, soufflai-je comme pour essayer d'en prendre pleinement conscience. Ça ne va pas embêter Nao ? »

« Pourquoi ça l'embêterait ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je vais chambouler vos habitudes. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça le dérangera, on a pas un emploi du temps très précis pendant les vacances. Il serait heureux que tu viennes. Hiroto aussi certainement. Désolé, t'es pas tombé sur les élèves les plus calmes de ta classe, sourit-il. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, assurai-je. »

Rouvrant les yeux pour admirer son visage, je fis glisser mes doigts sur sa joue.

« Combien de temps je resterai ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est comme tu as envie. Une semaine, une dizaine de jours ? Tout dépend si tu te sens à l'aise ou pas. »

« Si tu es là, alors ça ira. »

« Tout est parfait alors. J'appellerai mes parents ce soir pour leur dire, d'accord ? »

« Hm. »

M'installant de manière à poser ma tête sur ses cuisses, je tendis le bras pour jouer avec les mèches de cheveux un peu plus longues qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Tora en fit de même, caressant mes cheveux blonds. Clignant un peu des yeux sans bouger, je finis par lui offrir un léger sourire. Je n'aurais jamais cru au début d'année pouvoir tomber amoureux ni m'ouvrir autant.

Le lendemain, Tora vint me retrouver à la bibliothèque pour m'annoncer que ses parents étaient d'accord pour que je vienne chez eux pendant les vacances. Et je réussis, je ne sais comment, à le faire rester avec moi pour l'après-midi, le convainquant même de me lire l'histoire.

Le week-end, je rentrai à la maison sans Kyo, ce dernier décidant de profiter de la présence de Toshiya au maximum. J'étais heureux qu'il soit aussi épanoui en amour. Il avait fini par faire abstraction de son sombre passé pour vivre dans la joie et ça me faisait chaud au cœur. J'expérimentai de nouvelles recettes, lus plusieurs romans, fis de la guitare, essayant de créer une mélodie qui retranscrive le bien que me faisait la présence de Tora, et me reposai. Une fois de retour à l'école le lundi matin, j'allai déposer mon sac dans ma chambre et partis immédiatement à la recherche de mon petit ami. J'avais un peu peur de le retrouver en présence de Hitsugi mais il était en fait endormi sur une table de la bibliothèque. Son livre encore ouvert lui servait d'oreiller. M'installant face à lui, je l'observai dormir un moment avant de tendre le bras pour caresser ses mèches. Il se réveilla doucement et m'offrit un sourire endormi.

« Bonjour, saluai-je avec un léger sourire. »

« Bonjour. »

Il se frotta les yeux, s'étira et referma son livre. Le recueil de poèmes que j'avais lu la semaine passée. Puis il se leva, posa un baiser sur mon front et m'emmena à l'extérieur pour profiter de la chaleur matinale.

Le mercredi vingt-quatre, ce fut l'effervescence, tout le monde stressant plus ou moins dans l'attente des résultats. Ils furent affichés sur la porte du bureau de Klaha et tous les élèves s'y agglutinèrent pour les savoir en premier. J'attendis à l'écart, le temps que le passage soit dégagé, et atteignis finalement le panneau. Malgré ma note plus que pitoyable en sport et celle presque aussi inadmissible en chant, j'étais le premier de la classe. Je détestais ça.

La semaine jusqu'au vingt-sept passa un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. J'allais devoir dire au revoir à tout le monde, sachant que je ne reverrais ni Aoi, ni Kai, ni Reita, ni Jui l'an prochain, tous les quatre ayant eu leur année. Tora me rassura en me disant que les vacances passeraient vite et que je retrouverais tout le monde à la rentrée. Alors je saluai mes amis d'un sourire timide et d'un geste de la main, posai un baiser sur les lèvres de Tora en rougissant, et partis de mon côté, main dans la main avec Kyo. Je fus soulagé qu'il soit avec moi et me serrai contre lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressentais de la peine à quitter un endroit et des camarades. Je commençais réellement à guérir.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Je vais peut-être poster des bonus (qui expliqueront la vie de certains persos secondaires), ça intéresse quelqu'un ?


	10. Nouveau départ

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Et voilà le chapitre suivant !

**Bravo** à mon alpha-lecteur pour la petite histoire du coquillage. C'était trop chou !

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

X – Nouveau départ.

-

Le début des vacances passa rapidement. Ces trois semaines de camping avec Kyo et nos parents nous firent du bien à tous les quatre, même si Kyo devait sans cesse veiller sur moi étant donné que je faisais preuve d'une maladresse peu commune. En rentrant, je passai les quelques jours me séparant de mon petit ami à faire la lessive, n'ayant plus assez de vêtements pour tenir jusqu'au trois août, date officielle de mon retour. Alors, quand mes parents m'emmenèrent à la gare pour que je me rende chez Tora, j'eus l'impression de simplement retourner à l'école. Pourtant la lanière de mon sac me sciant l'épaule était témoin que c'était différent ; jamais il n'avait été si lourd. Pour la première fois, j'allais vivre loin de tous mes repères. Je partais à l'aventure, sans Kyo, sans mes parents, mais vers Tora. Une fois sur le quai, Kyo me donna une dernière accolade, ma mère m'embrassa une dernière fois, et je partis avec le sourire de mon père comme au revoir. Je m'installai dans le train, fis un signe de la main à ma famille qui accompagnait Kyo au train qui l'emmènerait vers Toshiya, et m'appuyai confortablement sur le dossier de mon siège, caressant Choupi pour me destresser. Je passai le trajet à admirer le paysage, jetant parfois un œil à la montre digitale de mon voisin. Mon train devait arriver pour treize heures.

« Le train va entrer en gare, les passagers sont priés de… »

Soupirant, je passais une main dans mes cheveux en serrant le petit bac de mon lapin contre moi. Trois fois que la voix automatique répétait la même phrase et m'angoissait un peu plus. Le train finit par se stopper et je me levai pour récupérer mon sac. Assourdi par le sang qui tapait à mes temps, je descendis finalement sur le quai d'un pas chancelant, prenant garde à ne rien faire tomber. Je m'écartai de la porte pour laisser passer les autres passagers et posai mon sac à mes côtés pour attendre Tora. Ce dernier arriva rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et s'empara immédiatement du sac.

« Besoin d'aide ? souffla-t-il gentiment. »

Il était là, juste devant moi, et mon cœur battit un peu plus vite alors que je restai figé, ne sachant que faire et l'admirant un moment. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un pantacourt qui dévoilaient son corps finement musclé et sa peau qui semblait incroyablement douce.

« Bon… jour… soufflai-je finalement d'une voix timide. »

Je ne savais jamais comment me comporter et sa tenue ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me concentrer. Tora eut un grand sourire et, tout en installant le sac sur son épaule, il vint effleurer ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Tu as fait un bon voyage ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en serrant le bac de Choupi un peu plus fort. Je me sentais légèrement perdu, et le sourire de Tora m'éblouit un instant. Il me guida doucement vers la sortie de la gare. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux et restai aussi proche de lui que possible. La gare n'était pas si grande, mais j'étais capable de me perdre aisément. Nous finîmes par sortir et, quelques pas plus loin, Tora se tourna vers moi sans prévenir, me releva délicatement le menton, et posa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rougir vivement. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui faire un petit sourire en rougissant davantage, baissant rapidement la tête. C'était trop nouveau et je n'y étais pas habitué.

« T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis, sourit-il en me caressant la joue. »

« Mer… ci, soufflai-je. »

Il rit doucement, et recommença à avancer.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de marcher. »

Je déniai de la tête et calai le bac de Choupi contre moi d'un bras pour attraper timidement la main de Tora. Il la serra dans la sienne avec douceur, et je le suivis calmement.

Environ quarante minutes plus tard, Tora ralentit légèrement l'allure.

« On arrive, sourit-il. Pas trop fatigué ? »

« Hm. »

Tora resserra doucement sa prise sur ma main, puis m'entraîna vers une des grandes maisons de la rue. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée, sans doute pour annoncer notre arrivée, puis nous nous glissâmes dans le couloir d'entrée. Il posa mon sac dans un coin et se retourna vers moi.

« Alors, stressé à l'idée de rencontrer mes parents ? souffla-t-il dans un clin d'œil. »

Je démentis d'un vif mouvement de tête en resserrant à la fois ses doigts et la cage de Choupi. J'étais réellement angoissé à l'idée de ne pas faire une bonne impression mais ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Tora eut un petit sourire, sentant bien qu'en réalité, j'étais mort de stress. Avec douceur, il me caressa la main à l'aide de son pouce.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Et puis il y aura Nao aussi. »

« H… Hm, acquiesçai-je en me crispant un peu plus. »

Et si ses parents me détestaient ?

« Ca te fait peur ? demanda Tora. »

Je déniai vivement pour ne pas me montrer trop peureux, mais je savais qu'il savait que je mentais. Il poussa un léger rire en me faisant face pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

« Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certain qu'ils vont tous t'adorer. »

« Mais… mais si je ne leur plais pas ? soufflai-je en baissant les yeux. »

« Pourquoi tu ne leur plairais pas ? Ils apprécieront ton calme, surtout mon père, et je suis prêt à parier que ma mère va te trouver adorable. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête.

« Alors… Allons-y. »

Il me caressa doucement les joues en récupérant ses mains.

« On est rentré, fit-il ensuite. »

« Je suis dans la cuisine, répondit une voix féminine. »

Je me collai presque à Tora, comme pour me dissimuler aux yeux des autres, me cacher dans son ombre. J'avais peur de la réaction de sa famille et je mordis un peu plus fort ma lèvre. Tora me fit passer dans la salle à manger puis dans la cuisine où sa mère sirotait un café. Elle salua son fils d'un sourire avant de poser ses grands yeux bruns sur moi. Je sentis mes joues rosir légèrement alors qu'elle me lançait un sourire éclatant en guise d'accueil.

« Bonjour, fit-elle. Tu dois être Ruki. »

« Bon… bonjour, saluai-je en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. »

Je me rapprochai davantage de Tora en serrant aussi fort que possible le bac de Choupi entre mes doigts. J'allais, au choix, me briser les os ou fendre le plastique.

« Tu as fait un bon voyage ? demanda-t-elle. »

« Je… je crois, balbutiai-je sans oser la regarder. »

J'avais peur qu'elle découvre trop rapidement ce que je cachais au fond de moi, bien que j'avais réussi à évoluer nettement à ce niveau là, parvenant à dissimuler un peu mieux les émotions troubles de mon regard. Depuis que je n'étais plus indifférent, mes yeux dévoilaient tout, c'était dérangeant.

« Papa n'est pas là ? finit par demander Tora. »

« Il travaille dans son bureau, il redescendra tout à l'heure. Et Nao est toujours dans la salle de bain, il ne sait pas quoi mettre. »

Tora leva les yeux au ciel sous le petit rire de sa mère, puis m'adressa un regard d'excuse.

« Désolé, Nao est très content de te revoir, et il ne veut pas te donner l'impression qu'il vient à peine de se lever… »

« Mais… c'est pas grave, soufflai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je veux juste… qu'il soit lui-même. »

« Il veut juste te faire bonne impression en dehors de l'école, sourit Tora. »

Je fronçai légèrement un sourcil.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

En quoi s'habiller différemment changerait quelque chose ? Tora échangea un regard avec sa mère, puis me suggéra de le suivre hors de la cuisine pour se diriger lentement à l'étage. Je le suivis sans rechigner, écoutant ses explications sur la motivation de Nao à changer ses habitudes pour moi.

« A l'école, on doit suivre à la lettre le règlement, on a l'uniforme tout ça, ça efface les différences, fit-il. Ici, les règles ne sont pas les mêmes, et il a juste envie de paraître 'super cool' pour t'impressionner j'imagine. »

« Mais… mais l'apparence… ne compte pas… marmottai-je. »

« Je sais bien, soupira-t-il doucement. Mais tu connais Nao, il a une estime de lui proche de zéro. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ça lui passera. »

« Ta maman… est gentille, soufflai-je alors. »

« Elle avait hâte de te rencontrer, avoua Tora en souriant. Tu l'intriguais pas mal. »

« Ah ? m'étonnai-je. »

« Hm, Nao a tout balancé sur toi et moi pendant un repas, expliqua Tora. Du coup, elle n'a pas arrêtée de me poser des questions sur toi tout ça… »

Je rougis violemment en baissant la tête pour me cacher derrière un rideau de cheveux.

« Enfin voilà, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait te voir. Et je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. »

« Tu penses ? demandai-je d'une petite voix. »

« Oui, sourit-il en resserrant mes doigts. Je suis certain qu'elle te trouve trop mignon. »

La chaleur de mes joues augmenta un peu plus encore alors que je commençai à avoir mal aux doigts de tant serrer le bac de Choupi. Tora finit par m'entraîner vers les escaliers, et me guida tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Je te présente ma chambre, sourit-il en ouvrant la porte. »

Je relevai légèrement la tête pour jeter un œil à la pièce. Le lit se trouvait sur la gauche, la tête de lit collée contre le mur. Un bureau était juxtaposé à une armoire sur le mur du fond qui comportait une unique grande fenêtre. Sous celle-ci, légèrement décalées pour ne pas en empêcher l'accès, trois guitares trônaient fièrement sur leur socle et je retins une exclamation d'admiration. Des posters, quelques bibelots et autres photos prenaient place sur les murs ou les armoires. En somme toutes sortes de petits détails qui me faisaient indéniablement entrer dans la vie de Tora. Je rabaissai alors la tête en resserrant à nouveau mes doigts sur le bac de mon lapin. C'était douloureux mais ça me permit d'éloigner un peu la gêne que je ressentis à être dans sa chambre pleine de vie.

« Ca te plaît ? demanda Tora avec douceur. »

J'hochai la tête. C'était harmonieux et j'aimais beaucoup la douceur évidente qui régnait dans cette pièce. Il m'entraîna alors par la main pour me faire entrer entièrement à l'intérieur. Retenant ma respiration, je me figeai en plein milieu de la chambre. Une sensation étrange fit remonter un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. La pièce embaumait de fraîcheur et de calme, de paix et d'amour. C'était réellement… étonnant.

« Un problème ? interrogea Tora, assis sur le bord de son lit. »

Je ne déniai ni n'acquiesçai.

« C'est… vivant, soufflai-je sans le regarder. »

« Et… ça te fait quoi ? »

« Ca me donne froid. »

Je fronçai les sourcils en déglutissant difficilement.

« Enfin je… je veux dire que… que ça me donne des frissons, balbutiai-je. »

Tora se releva, attrapa avec douceur le bac de Choupi pour le poser sur le sol, et me prit contre lui.

« Je suis content que tu sois ici, souffla-t-il. »

« Hm. »

Je me blottis contre son torse en laissant le sang retourner dans le bout de mes doigts. C'était douloureux. Avec une hésitation teintée de douceur, Tora me caressa doucement le dos. C'était rassurant.

« Il est comment… ton papa ? demandai-je timidement en me boudinant au maximum entre ses bras. »

« Il me ressemble, répondit-il sans me lâcher. Sauf qu'il a l'air un peu plus sévère, mais c'est qu'une façade. »

« Je dois me comporter comment ? »

« Comme d'habitude, sourit-il. Ca le changera de ses deux énervés de fils. »

« Hm. »

Je relevai légèrement la tête.

« Il va me trouver bizarre. »

« Pourquoi il te trouverait bizarre ? »

« Parce que… comparé à vous… c'est ce que je suis. »

Tora soupira un peu, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il ne cherchera pas à comparer. Si ma mère t'a adopté, c'est probable que mon père en fasse autant. »

« Mais on ne sait pas vraiment. »

« Ruki… »

« Hm ? fis-je en rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules. »

« Tu penses trop. »

Je poussai un petit miaulement en cachant mon visage contre son torse. Je le savais, mais je passais ma vie dans ma tête, comment voulait-il que je m'arrête de penser ? Tora eut un petit rire attendri, et me resserra un peu plus.

« Je t'apprendrai si tu veux. »

« Hm. »

Il ne se doutait certainement pas de ce qu'impliquait cet engagement.

« Ca fait du bien de ne pas penser tu sais. C'est… libérateur. »

« Libérateur ? »

« Hm, hm. Tu es libéré de toute contrainte, de tout poids… »

Je fermai les yeux le temps de bien analyser, puis j'haussai les épaules et posai ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant doucement.

« T'y arriveras un jour… C'est une question de temps. »

« Hm. »

Et d'envie. Tora passa une main dans mes cheveux en souriant. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors brusquement avant de se refermer tout aussi sec. Sursautant brutalement, je me décollai de Tora et allai m'accroupir près de Choupi en rougissant vivement, adoptant presque l'attitude du gamin pris en faute.

« J'suis désolé ! s'exclama la voix de Nao derrière la porte. »

« Vous êtes incurables… soupira Tora avant de sourire. »

Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me lever doucement pour aller ouvrir la porte avec lenteur. Nao bondit littéralement dans le couloir avant de rougir également.

« Vraiment désolé, je voulais pas… Enfin bref… Ca va ? questionna-t-il. »

Je penchai la tête, le regardant curieusement. Puis j'haussai les épaules en acquiesçant.

« Et toi ? »

Il hocha vivement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Tu… tu as fait bon voyage ? Et la maison te plaît ? Tu as vu maman ? Et est-ce que… »

« Nao, tu vas l'étouffer avec toutes tes questions, et toi avec, signala son frère. »

J'hochai trois fois la tête pour répondre.

« Merci de m'accueillir chez vous, soufflai-je. »

« Oh, mais c'est cool que tu sois venu ! sourit Nao. Tora commençait à être saoulant à force d'être tout seul. Tu sais qu'il rêve même de toi ? »

« Nao ! s'exclama Tora. »

« Bah quoi c'est vrai… bouda-t-il. »

« T'en fais autant avec Saga, alors ne ramène pas ta fraise. »

« C'est pas bon les fraises, intervins-je à voix basse en retournant près de Choupi. »

« Mais si, c'est délicieux ! protesta Nao en entrant à son tour. »

« Nao, fous-lui la paix… »

M'agenouillant pour ensuite m'asseoir sur mes pieds, je pris délicatement mon lapin dans mes mains pour le caresser tendrement. Nao vint instantanément s'asseoir près de nous, me surprenant légèrement, et eut un grand sourire.

« Il est trop mignon ! s'exclama-t-il. »

L'examinant un instant, je finis par lui tendre ma petite bête.

« Choupi adore les caresses. »

« Je peux ? s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il aura pas peur ? »

J'hochai la tête et mon lapin remua des moustaches. Alors, avec douceur, Nao le prit entre ses bras pour le câliner et m'offrit un sourire rayonnant.

« Il est trop doux ! »

« Hm. »

Tora vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Aw, il est tout petit, tout doux, tout mignon ! s'extasia Nao. »

« Oui, acquiesçai-je avec un petit sourire timide en rougissant sous les doigts de Tora. »

« Ca fait longtemps que tu l'as ? demanda curieusement Nao. »

De son côté, Tora laissa ses doigts descendre doucement dans mon cou. J'affirmai en rougissant davantage sans oser bouger cependant.

« Je lui préparerai des trucs à manger tout à l'heure, fit-il en caressant doucement les oreilles de Choupi. »

Tora récupéra finalement sa main et, sans comprendre pourquoi, mon cœur se serra et je me remis à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, toujours aussi immobile. Je détestais ne pas savoir comment agir et réagir, mais j'étais incapable de savoir quoi faire et à quel moment. Je me détestais.

« Tu veux aller voir le jardin ? demanda alors Nao. Comme ça Choupi pourra gambader un peu s'il a le droit, non ? »

Tora approuva d'un signe de tête en se levant. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de me lever à mon tour. Mes mains tremblaient un peu et je les enfonçai dans mes poches pour que personne ne le remarque. C'était stupide. J'étais stupide. Il était normal que je ne sache quoi faire en ayant vécu la majeure partie de ma vie enfermé chez moi ou en moi. J'étais juste un petit garçon qui découvrait le monde sur le tard. Nao sortit dans le couloir et, sans un mot, Tora attrapa délicatement l'une de mes mains en l'extrayant de ma poche, glissant ses doigts entre les miens en souriant. Abasourdi par son sourire, je me contentai de le suivre sans broncher. Quand il souriait, tout son visage s'éclairait et mon cœur battait toujours un peu plus vite. Il m'éblouissait à tous les coups. Tranquillement, il m'entraîna à sa suite et ouvrit un peu plus la baie vitrée de leur salon, à peine entrouverte par le passage de Nao. Et nous pénétrâmes dans le jardin. Ne pouvant retenir un petit soupir d'adoration, je regardai partout autour de moi. C'était grand et vaste, et je n'avais qu'une envie : m'allonger dans l'herbe pour admirer le ciel d'un bleu magnifique.

« Ruki, est-ce que si je pose Choupi dans l'herbe, il va se sauver ? demanda Nao en nous faisant signe de le rejoindre. »

Je repris un peu pied sur terre et déniai de la tête.

« Si je lui dis de rester, il reste. »

« C'est cool ! fit Nao en libérant doucement mon petit lapin dans l'herbe. Te sauve pas, hein ? »

« Nao gagatise beaucoup sur ce qui est petit et mignon, nota Tora en souriant sous le rougissement de son frère. »

Je rougis également en allant m'asseoir près de Nao, surveillant mon petit lapin. Il gambadait joyeusement, s'arrêtant par moment pour renifler une fleur. C'était mignon.

« Le début des vacances s'est bien passé ? demanda alors Tora. »

« Hm. On a fait du camping. »

« Kyo aussi ? interrogea Nao. »

J'hochai la tête.

« Il me surveillait. Et puis, le soir, il me réchauffait. »

« Vous dormiez à deux ? »

« Hm. Dans une petite tente. »

« C'est trop mignon ! »

« Il va bien ? s'enquit Tora en s'asseyant confortablement. »

« Oui. Il est parti chez Toshiya. »

« OK. »

Il semblait assez étonné d'entendre ainsi parler de Kyo. Nous étions loin du « warumono ».

« Et vous ? »

« Tora a pas arrêté de parler de toi ! s'exclama Nao. Il… »

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard noir que lui lança son frère, et reporta son attention sur Choupi.

« On a pas bougé, poursuivit Tora. On a surtout fait du rangement dans la maison. »

« Regarde pas… ton frère… comme ça, soufflai-je en rougissant. Je trouve ça… mignon… que tu aies parlé de moi. »

« Désolé… C'est juste que Nao a tendance à le dire partout et à tout le monde. »

« Han, c'est même pas vrai ! Tu le dis assez souvent sans que j'ai besoin d'en rajouter, pouffa-t-il. »

Tapotant mes index l'un contre l'autre, je baissai la tête pour me cacher derrière mes cheveux. Savoir que Tora parlait de moi aux autres était agréable mais légèrement gênant.

« Bref, soupira Tora, on a pas fait grand chose. Et je suis content que tu aies pu venir. »

« Moi aussi. J'aime bien… votre maison. C'est joli. »

« Mon endroit préféré, c'est quand même le jardin, intervint Nao. Bien grand, avec plein d'espace, plein d'herbes, et plein de soleil ! »

« J'aime bien aussi. Il est beau. Et grand. Et calme. »

Et je me souvins que mon lapin était seul dans la pelouse. Relevant la tête à la recherche de Choupi, je le découvris assez loin de nous. Me redressant sur mes genoux, je le rejoignis à quatre pattes, le reprenant dans mes bras pour le caresser calmement, m'allongeant dans l'herbe. Nao me suivit et s'installa près de moi.

« Il se sauve ? interrogea-t-il. »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Il serait allé loin tu crois ? »

« Non. Mais il aurait pu se perdre. Comme moi. »

Tora se rapprocha de nous tandis que Nao me considérait d'un air perplexe. Je détournai la tête.

« Tu te sens perdu ? »

J'hochai timidement la tête sans oser les regarder.

« Je… j'ai un peu de mal… sans repère… Mais je vais m'y habituer ! »

Tora eut un grand sourire.

« J'y compte bien. Et puis on est là pour t'aider si ça ne va pas. »

Nao approuva d'un vif signe de tête. Me remettant en position assise, je leur offris un minuscule sourire.

« Merci. »

« C'est normal ! s'extasia Nao. C'est un peu comme si… tu faisais partie de la famille maintenant ! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je rougis violemment et me cachai derrière mes cheveux.

« Je me sens moins seul, constata Nao avec un petit rire. »

Tora sourit de plus belle, et vint passer un bras à ma taille pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

« Désolé, soufflai-je en me collant contre lui. »

« C'est rien, j'aime bien tes rougissements, avoua-t-il. »

Nao leva les yeux au ciel, et après m'avoir prévenu d'un regard, il emmena Choupi un peu plus loin dans le jardin pour nous laisser. Clignant des yeux en le regardant faire, je relevai finalement la tête vers Tora.

« Il doit se sentir… un peu seul… quand on est deux… »

« C'est possible, avoua-t-il. C'est même probable. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Saga doit revenir à la fin du mois. Et puis il est content que tu sois là. »

« Hm. Et puis il a Choupi. »

« Oui, rit Tora. T'inquiète pas pour lui. »

Et il me chatouilla doucement. Je me tortillai un peu pour lui échapper et me boudinai contre son torse.

« Tu me… serres contre toi ? osai-je demander. »

Sans rien ajouter, Tora passa ses bras à ma taille, et me serra délicatement contre lui, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Me sentant englobé de sa présence, je poussai un petit soupir en fermant les yeux. J'aimais beaucoup être ainsi dans ses bras.

« T'es mieux comme ça ? s'enquit-il. »

« Hm. »

Inspirant profondément son odeur, je frissonnai légèrement alors que son parfum me faisait tourner la tête. Il était frais et léger, c'était délicieux. Nous restâmes immobile un moment, Tora me caressant juste les cheveux ou la joue du bout des doigts. A quelques mètres de là, Nao s'amusait avec Choupi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Il a l'air d'aimer mon lapin, soufflai-je en l'entendant rire. »

« Il adore tout ce qui ressemble à une peluche, expliqua Tora. Alors avec Choupi, il est vraiment heureux, crois-moi. »

« Moi aussi j'aime bien Choupi. »

« Je me doute. Ce n'est pas un voisin très bruyant, et il est tout doux. »

« Hm. Et puis, tu m'as aidé… à lui trouver un nom. »

« Je m'en rappelle encore. C'était la tempête de neige. »

« Hm. Tu venais me chercher. »

« Et je vous ai retrouvé tous les deux. »

J'hochai la tête en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, cachant ensuite mon visage contre son cou. Tora me laissa faire un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Mon père ne devrait pas tarder à descendre. »

Me figeant légèrement, j'approuvai timidement, mes doigts se refermant sur son débardeur.

« T'inquiète pas, il va pas te manger, sourit Tora en se levant, me prenant près de lui. Il fait sévère comme ça, mais en fait il est super sympa. »

« H… hm. »

Attrapant sa main avec une vivacité surprenante, je crispai mes doigts sur le bas de ma veste de l'autre et le suivis maladroitement. Tora prévint Nao qui répondit négligemment d'un signe de main sans bouger pour autant, puis il m'emmena en direction de la baie vitrée. Me collant contre lui, à moitié caché derrière son dos, j'entrai dans la maison à sa suite en regardant partout pour essayer de voir si son père était là.

« Eh, doucement, sourit Tora. »

« Mais… mais s'il me trouve… trop bizarre ? soufflai-je en relevant à peine les yeux vers son visage. »

« Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi, expliqua-t-il en s'installant dans le canapé. Tu es juste timide et renfermé, pas bizarre. »

Me dépêchant de m'installer contre lui, j'attrapai sa main pour jouer avec ses doigts.

« Je veux pas… faire mauvaise impression. »

« Tu ne feras pas mauvaise impression Ruki, contra Tora avec douceur. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que je le sais, fit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. »

Lui lançant un regard étonné, j'haussai finalement les épaules.

« Tu veux bien… me raconter une histoire ? »

Ça marchait toujours avec Kyo pour me calmer, ça devrait aussi pouvoir marcher avec Tora.

« Quel genre d'histoire ? s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

« Une jolie. »

« OK… souffla Tora en réfléchissant. Ouvre grand tes oreilles. »

Le regardant fixement, je me figeai pour l'écouter au mieux.

« C'est l'histoire d'un coquillage, commença-t-il, qui a échoué sur le sable. C'est arrivé comme ça, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Une vague plus forte que les autres a réussi à le décrocher de son rocher, et après avoir longtemps dérivé entre deux eaux, il a fini par atteindre une plage. »

Serrant doucement ses doigts entre les miens, je l'engageai à continuer d'un simple regard.

« Une plage totalement déserte, poursuivit-il. Juste les grains de sable qui viennent le tourmenter dans sa solitude. Et le coquillage se referme, un peu plus chaque jour, pour ne pas entendre la brise qui emporte le sable, et fait ricocher les grains sur sa coquille. Il se ferme au monde, et attend avec un peu d'espoir que la mer vienne le rechercher. Mais la mer tarde… »

« Elle finit bien ton histoire, hein ? demandai-je d'une petite voix. »

Tora approuva d'un signe de tête, mais n'en dit pas plus.

« Les saisons défilent, rien ne passe. A force d'être râpée par les grains de sable, la coquille du coquillage devient lisse, parfaitement lisse et sans défaut. Et lui a cessé d'espérer que la mer revienne. Refermé pour toujours, il attend juste que quelque chose arrive, mais il sait qu'il ne reverra jamais la mer. Jusqu'au jour, où… »

Resserrant mes doigts un peu plus encore sur les siens, je l'interrogeai avidement du regard en me penchant vers lui légèrement.

« Une nuit de pleine lune, quelqu'un d'autre échoue sur la plage. Une sirène est venue profiter du clair de lune sur sa peau, et elle s'est allongée sur la plage, juste à côté du petit coquillage. Lui n'y fait pas attention, il ne voit rien, n'entend rien. Mais elle, en voyant sa couleur si particulière, se penche vers lui, et caresse sa coquille avec un sourire. Il est si doux, mais tellement renfermé. »

« Et il est sorti, dis, il est sorti ? demandai-je. »

« Pas encore. Il a tellement perdu l'habitude des caresses de la mer qu'il ne sent plus rien. Mais la sirène ne se décourage pas et, avec un sourire, elle pose ses lèvres sur sa coquille et l'embrasse. L'eau de ses cheveux coule jusqu'au coquillage, et celui-ci se rend compte qu'il s'agit de l'eau de mer. N'osant y croire, il ne bouge pas, mais la sirène continue de l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle le chatouille parfois du bout des doigts pour le faire réagir, et le petit coquillage s'ouvre enfin. Alors la sirène a un petit rire, elle le prend au creux de sa main, et le ramène avec elle dans la mer, où il finit par se rouvrir totalement. »

« Aw, et il est heureux maintenant, murmurai-je en me blottissant contre Tora. »

« Exactement, il vit avec sa sirène au fond de l'océan, sourit-il. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Merci. »

« De rien. C'est la plus jolie dont je me souviens, je suis pas un expert en histoire. »

« C'était bien. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi, souffla-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux. »

« Tu crois que je suis comme le petit coquillage ? »

« C'est possible, avoua-t-il. »

Je posai un bisou sur sa joue, luttant contre tout rougissement intempestif, et me lovai confortablement contre lui. Et ce fut à cet instant que des pas se firent entendre à l'étage, puis sur la mezzanine, avant que le père de Tora n'arrive dans le salon. Il retira ses lunettes avec un léger sourire. Ouvrant de grands yeux en rougissant violemment, je m'éloignai de Tora et m'assis sagement à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, dit-il aimablement en me regardant. »

« Bon… bonjour, saluai-je en fixant mes pieds. »

« Papa, je te présente Ruki. Ruki, voici mon père. »

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Ruki. »

« Moi… aussi… soufflai-je en m'inclinant légèrement devant lui. »

Tora lui ressemblait beaucoup, c'était impressionnant.

« Tu as fait un bon voyage ? »

J'hochai la tête sans oser le regarder, tripotant mes doigts les uns avec les autres. Il avait un charisme imposant et je devais paraître ridiculement banal et fade à côté d'un homme d'une telle classe.

« J'espère que tu passeras un bon séjour ici, sourit-il avant de se tourner vers Tora. Ta mère est à la cuisine ? »

« Hm, et Nao est dans le jardin avec le lapin de Ruki, informa-t-il. »

« Très bien. Je vais retourner travailler, passez un bon après-midi. »

Et il sortit de la pièce d'un pas souple. Je le suivis du regard, clignant à peine des yeux et ne pensant pas à lui répondre.

« Tu vois, il t'a pas mangé, sourit Tora. »

Relevant la tête vers lui quelques secondes, je la retournai ensuite vers l'endroit où son père avait disparu.

« Je ne… serai jamais… à la hauteur, soupirai-je en cachant mon visage dans mes mains. »

« A la hauteur de quoi ? s'étonna Tora, un peu perdu. »

« De toi… »

« Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, avoua-t-il. »

« Vous êtes tous… et je suis si… bafouillai-je. Je… je me sens… décalé. »

« Mais… t'as aucune raison d'être décalé. T'es juste un peu renfermé, c'est normal que tu te sentes pas à l'aise, expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. »

« Hm… C'est différent… de chez moi… Faut que je m'habitue… »

« Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-il. C'est juste une question de temps. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Et puis tu seras là. »

Il sourit.

« Bien sûr que je serais là. Je te l'ai promis. »

Retournant me blottir contre lui, je poussai un petit soupir.

« Hm. »

Tora me prit contre lui et nous restâmes un moment sans bouger. Nous entendîmes son père quitter la maison, puis Nao revenir dans le salon. Ce dernier soupira distinctement.

« Vous comptez rester comme ça tout l'après-midi ? demanda-t-il. »

Rouvrant les yeux, je lui lançai un regard désolé.

« Choupi a été sage ? »

« Hm, hm. Il aime bien s'amuser avec les brins d'herbe, et il court vite pour un lapin aussi petit. »

« Hm. C'est un coquin. »

« Je crois qu'il te cherchait en fait, avoua Nao en caressant ma petite boule de fourrure. Mais il a été très sage. »

« C'est bien alors. »

Et je me relevai souplement pour aller le caresser également.

« Je sors chez une amie, soyez sages les enfants, fit alors la voix de leur mère dans le couloir d'entrée. »

« OK maman, je les surveille, pouffa Nao. »

« A tout à l'heure mes chéris. »

Et elle quitta la maison à son tour, alors que Tora fusillait son frère du regard. Me mordillant la lèvre, je les regardai tour à tour, ne sachant que faire. D'un pour les empêcher de se chamailler, de deux pour nous occuper. Quand je m'ennuyais à la maison, je faisais la cuisine, testant de nouvelles recettes mais je n'avais aucune idée de leur propre façon de s'amuser.

« J'ai faim, fit alors Nao, on fait un truc ? »

« Ca fait même pas deux heures que t'as mangé… soupira Tora. »

Lui lançant un regard surpris, j'hochai vivement la tête. C'était comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

« Cuisine ! s'exclama alors Nao en emportant Choupi avec lui, tandis que Tora se levait. »

« On y va ? demanda-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. »

« Hm. C'est où la cuisine ? »

« Par ici… »

Il m'invita à le suivre et, après avoir passé le couloir puis être entré dans la salle à manger, il tourna à gauche, dans la pièce où Nao fouillait déjà dans les placards. Je rejoignis rapidement Choupi qui était roulé en boule sur la table pour le caresser tendrement, regardant ce que Nao sortait de ses placards.

« Vous voulez faire quoi ? demanda-t-il en sortant toutes sortes de choses pour confectionner un gâteau. »

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Tora. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de fraises, peu m'importait.

« Ce que tu veux. »

« Alors chocolat ! s'exclama-t-il en grimpant sur le plan de travail pour chercher les plaquettes. »

Je retournai près de Tora, sa présence rassurante semblant un peu trop loin de moi, et observai Nao s'activer avec enthousiasme.

« Vous voulez quoi comme choco ? demanda-t-il après réflexion. Noir, lait, blanc, Nut ? »

« Pas… noir, soufflai-je. »

Je le trouvais trop amer.

« OK, OK ! On a qu'à faire au lait alors. Ruki, tu veux bien venir casser la plaque dans le plat que j'ai sorti s'il te plaît ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Je… je peux poser Choupi où ? Son bac est… dans la chambre de Tora. »

Nao interrogea son frère du regard.

« Mets-le où tu veux, je vais chercher son bac, fit Tora en sortant de la cuisine après un tendre baiser sur ma joue. »

Rougissant un peu, je posai mon petit lapin sur la table.

« Bouge pas de là, le prévins-je. »

Puis j'allais me laver les mains avant de prendre le chocolat et le plat. Je déballai délicatement la plaquette et tentai de la casser, fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration. Je réussis à la diviser en quatre, mais luttai pour la casser davantage.

« Ca va aller ? demanda Nao en sortant la farine. Hésite pas à y aller, c'est pour le fondre de toute manière. »

« Hm. »

Je forçai au maximum et le chocolat lâcha brutalement, manquant de me faire tomber en arrière.

« Yeah, la victoire de Ruki sur le chocolat, sourit Nao. »

Un peu surpris, je tentai de réitérer l'opération sur un autre quart de chocolat.

« Allez, je suis sûr que tu peux le vaincre ! m'encourage-t-il. »

Serrant les dents, je ne me laissai pas faire et le chocolat finit par céder. La violence du geste me retourna un doigt et je poussai un petit gémissement plaintif.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? s'alarma Nao en se retournant. »

Pinçant les lèvres, je déniai vivement de la tête.

« T'es sûr ? Laisse-moi voir. »

Il abandonna momentanément sa préparation, et attrapa ma main entre ses doigts.

« C'est rien… »

« Ca va sûrement passer, fit-il en me lâchant. »

« Hm. »

Et je retournai à mon chocolat, évitant de me servir de mon petit doigt dorénavant. Tora finit par revenir, et déposa le bac de Choupi dans un coin.

« Pas de bêtises pendant mon absence ? demanda-t-il. »

Je déniai de la tête en grimaçant sous la résistance de ce concentré de cacao.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous en sortir sans moi, remarqua-t-il. »

Pour la énième fois, la force du choc me déstabilisa et je poussai un petit soupir surpris en me penchant vers l'arrière.

« La bataille est rude on dirait, sourit Tora en me regardant. Un peu d'aide ? »

« Hm. Il est méchant, boudai-je en désignant le chocolat. »

Il me chatouilla le cou en riant et s'empara de la plaque pour finir de la casser en morceaux. Je passai mes mains à l'eau pour en ôter les résidus de chocolat et allai prendre Choupi pour le mettre dans son bac.

« Sois sage. »

Je lui donnai quelques petites caresses avant de partir m'appuyer sur la table.

« Bon Tora tu t'occupes du choco, moi je finis la pâte, fit Nao en désignant la masse gluante qu'il mélangeait. »

« OK chef. »

Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure en les voyant faire, le sentiment d'être différent s'imposa un peu plus à moi et je m'entortillai les doigts en regardant ailleurs, me faisant aussi discret et invisible que possible.

« Tu viens mélanger Ruki ? demanda alors Nao avec un petit sourire. Je commence à avoir mal aux bras. »

« Flemmard, pouffa Tora. »

« Hm. »

Me repassant les mains à l'eau, je les essuyai et vins relayer Nao.

« Tu dis quand tu en as marre, prévint-il. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en m'appliquant à rendre la pâte aussi lisse que possible. Pendant ce temps, Tora fit fondre le chocolat, m'envoyant des sourires régulièrement.

« C'est bon, comme ça ? »

Je n'étais pas très calé en pâtisserie.

« Pense à bien racler les côtés pour que toute la pâte se mélange bien, fit Tora, sinon tout ne sera pas pareil. »

« Hm. C'est fait. »

« On va bientôt pouvoir mettre le chocolat, informa Nao, si Tora ne se laisse pas distraire. »

« Toi, tu perds rien pour attendre… »

Je ne fis aucun commentaire, me contentant de continuer à mélanger, inlassablement. Nao vint se poster entre nous, et regarda l'un et l'autre mélange.

« Je crois que c'est bon, tu peux mettre le choco. »

Tora s'empara alors de son plat, puis versa le tout dans la pâte que je mélangeais.

« Ah, c'est joli ! soufflai-je en regardant les deux couleurs se mélanger. »

« T'es pas obligé de mélanger beaucoup, sourit Tora, ça laissera des marbrures sur le gâteau comme ça. »

« Hm ! »

Et j'arrêtai de touiller.

« Très bien, approuva Nao comme un grand chef. »

Puis il apporta le moule, et Tora se dévoua pour verser la pâte dedans. Je le regardai faire et trempai mon doigt dans la pâte avant de le mettre à ma bouche, me cachant ensuite de l'autre côte de la table.

« Han, comment tu oses ! protesta Nao en ouvrant de grands yeux. »

Je ne répondis pas, lui offrant un regard désolé. J'aimais beaucoup goûter à tout.

« Fais pas gaffe, souffla Tora, Nao aime bien râler. »

Puis il décocha un sourire à son frère qui était devenu pivoine.

« Moi, j'aime bien découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. »

« Moi aussi, protesta Nao, mais pas un gâteau pas cuit… »

« C'est bon, pourtant. »

« Oui mais… non. »

Tora leva les yeux au ciel en souriant puis me prit par la main pour m'emmener au calme, au jardin. Me laissant faire sans rechigner, je regardai partout pour essayer de mémoriser le plan de la maison.

« Au fait, comment… je dois appeler… tes parents ? demandai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la pelouse. »

« Tu peux les appeler par leurs prénoms, sourit-il. Ma mère s'appelle Houseki et mon père Mosa. »

« Houseki et Mosa, répétai-je pour les retenir. »

Je n'étais pas certain de leur parler énormément, mais je savais au moins comment les nommer au cas où.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à farnienter dans le jardin et j'en profitai pour me ressourcer de la présence apaisante de Tora. J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des mois et en même temps de l'avoir quitté la veille. Vers seize heures trente, nous allâmes chercher Nao pour aller goûter le gâteau que nous avions cuisiné. Il se révéla excellent et j'appréciai réellement ce moment partagé avec eux. Puis, attendant le retour de leurs parents et le repas du soir, Tora me fit visiter vaguement la maison avant de retourner au salon où nous nous installâmes dans le canapé pour regarder un peu la télévision et Nao ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre avec Choupi. Ce dernier sauta directement sur mes genoux et je le caressai tendrement, m'assoupissant légèrement contre l'épaule de Tora. L'arrivée de Houseki me réveilla brutalement. Elle posa un baiser sur chacun de nos fronts, me faisant rougir avec force, avant d'aller préparer le repas. Mosa ne tarda pas non plus, vint nous saluer et rejoignit sa femme à la cuisine.

Une demie heure plus tard, le repas était servi et nous étions tous à table. Tora me rassura d'un sourire, voyant bien que j'étais plus stressé que jamais. Houseki et Mosa le remarquèrent également et firent tout pour me mettre à l'aise. Tout se passa très bien et je me détendis doucement. A la fin du repas, Tora fila pour prendre une douche et je me proposai pour aider à débarrasser la table. Nao en profita pour disparaître et Mosa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es plus serviable que mes propres fils, soupira-t-il avec un sourire. »

Je baissai la tête en rougissant et empilai les assiettes avant de les déposer sur l'évier. Houseki posa une main douce sur mon épaule et me congédia, me disant qu'elle finirait de débarrasser toute seule et que Tora devait m'attendre. Je la remerciai timidement et elle posa un nouveau baiser sur mon front.

« Bonne nuit Ruki, me souhaita-t-elle. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je les saluai en m'inclinant légèrement devant eux et sortis de la pièce. Je montai doucement les escaliers et ouvris ce que je pensais être la porte de la chambre de Tora. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la bonne et je me retrouvais dans la salle de bain, devant un Tora en boxer, ses cheveux mouillés gouttant sur ses épaules. Je mis une main devant mes yeux en m'excusant vivement sans penser à sortir pour autant, complètement figé. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus j'étais mal à l'aise et n'entendre aucune autre réaction me stressa d'autant plus. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir m'alertèrent que quelqu'un arrivait mais je ne n'osai pas bouger, contrôlant même ma respiration. Je reconnus la présence de Nao, il était trop petit pour être son père mais trop grand par rapport à sa mère. Je me sentis alors soudainement poussé en avant et entendis la porte se refermer derrière moi. J'ouvris les yeux à peine trente secondes, le temps de rétablir mon équilibre. Je refermai ma main gauche sur le poignet de Tora et ma main droite se posa sur son torse. Je constatai sans grand étonnement mais avec maladresse que sa peau était d'une douceur à faire pâlir les pétales de rose et sentait extrêmement bon. Je clos fermement les paupières, arrêtai de respirer et rougis violemment en me rendant compte de ma position. Tora frissonna puis se baissa, pour se mettre à mon niveau. Il posa ensuite une main sur ma joue. Je respirai profondément et me plongeai dans son regard. Il était d'une tendresse absolue.

« Désolé… je me suis… trompé de porte… »

J'aurais voulu ôter ma main de son torse, mais j'aimais la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts. Tora eut un grand sourire.

« C'est rien, c'est pas grave. T'as plutôt eu de la chance de tomber sur moi. »

Il avait raison… Mais les sensations que je ressentais étaient nouvelles et je ne savais pas si elles étaient bonnes ou mauvaises. Je remontai lentement ma main jusque sa clavicule, caressant sa peau délicatement, profitant de sa douceur et de sa chaleur. Je me sentis rougir légèrement. C'était une expérience toute neuve mais loin d'être déplaisante. Il me rassura d'un regard, caressa tendrement ma joue et son autre main vint se poser sur ma hanche, dans un geste à peine appuyé. Ma main continua alors son chemin, glissant dans son cou pour caresser sa mâchoire. Je passai mes doigts sur ses lèvres, redessinant leur contour. J'avais peur de mal faire et mes gestes étaient hésitants. Je ne quittais pas son visage du regard, trop gêné pour regarder ailleurs. Son souffle chaud caressa mes doigts et je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui. Ma main gauche libéra son poignet et remonta le long de son bras pour se poser sur son épaule. Lentement, Tora replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille et ses doigts chatouillèrent mon cou. Je soupirai doucement de contentement et enfouis ma tête dans son cou, passant mes bras autour de ses épaules. Je respirais lentement, m'enivrant de son odeur, de sa présence, de sa douceur. Il passa délicatement ses bras à ma taille et m'attira tout contre lui. Je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien, chaque battement résonnant dans mon torse. La dernière étreinte aussi tendre et intense que j'avais reçu datait d'il y a plus de sept ans. Pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, je me sentis en parfaite sécurité et heureux. Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui.

« Merci, murmurai-je doucement. »

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. »

Je fus content d'avoir le visage caché tant je me sentis rougir. J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il devait sentir la chaleur de mes joues contre sa peau. Il finit par s'écarter, m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse et entreprit de finir de se sécher. En le voyant s'activer, je savais qu'il fallait que je sorte. Seulement mes jambes n'en firent qu'à leur tête et je ne réussis pas à décoller mes pieds du sol. Mon regard glissa le long du torse pâle et finement musclé de Tora, passant par ses longues jambes. Mes joues brûlaient littéralement et je bégayai une excuse avant de sortir rapidement pour filer réellement dans sa chambre cette fois-ci. Je m'assis par terre, m'appuyant contre son lit, et ramenai mes genoux contre moi. J'allais devoir apprendre à me contrôler, c'était indéniable. Je me sentais honteux d'être aussi timide. Je soupirai doucement et posai mon front sur mes genoux. J'espérai que Tora ne prenne pas mal mes hésitations. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Je relevai la tête pour me retrouver face à des jambes fines et blanches. Je me mordis la lèvre et levai un peu plus la tête pour tomber sur le visage souriant de Tora. Je me contrôlai pour ne pas rougir et lui rendis un léger sourire.

« Tu peux y aller, fit Tora en s'asseyant sur son lit, juste derrière moi. Et… désolé pour mon poison de petit frère. »

« Non, il est gentil, ce n'est rien, dis-je en me levant. Je me dépêche. »

Je passai une main légère sur son genou, pris mes affaires et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, me séchai en vitesse, enfilai mes éternels t-shirt et caleçon trop grands et repartis dans la chambre, cachant légèrement, et peut-être inconsciemment, mon bras gauche derrière mon dos. A peine fus-je revenu que Tora m'invita à le rejoindre. J'avançai d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à lui, restant debout. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui montrer ou non mes cicatrices. Aurait-il peur ? Ou honte ? Je finis par m'asseoir sur le bort du lit, lui tournant le dos, passant mon index sur les fines lignes pâles qui parcouraient ma peau. J'inspirai profondément avant de me lancer.

« Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça en se rapprochant un peu de moi. C'était douloureux d'évoquer ça mais nous devions passer par là. C'était d'autant plus dur que je n'aimais toujours pas parler.

« Je le savais parce que… ton regard a changé… Tu as toujours été doux et gentil… Mais en plus, tu es devenu bienveillant et tendre… Je me suis toujours senti apaisé en ta présence… Et j'ai peur que tu découvres ce que je cache au monde depuis sept ans… »

« Tu as peur que ça m'éloigne de toi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant juste derrière moi. »

J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment. Doucement, il passa un doigt dans ma nuque.

« Je crois que rien au monde ne pourrait m'éloigner de toi. Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser seul avec ça enfoui au fond de toi. »

Je me retournai doucement vers lui et baissai la tête vers mon bras. Je pris délicatement sa main dans la mienne et fis passer ses doigts sur les cicatrices. Puis je la relâchai en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Elles ne s'effaceront jamais… Comme pour me rappeler ce jour-là à chaque minute de ma vie… Comme pour me punir d'une chose que je n'ai pas commise… »

Je n'eus pas le courage de regarder son visage pour poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Dis, Tora, est-ce que je te fais peur ? »

Celui-ci laissa voguer ses doigts le long de mon bras.

« Non, finit-il par répondre simplement. »

Je me laissai aller contre son torse.

« Dis-moi… ce que tu penses… »

Il passa ses bras à ma taille, comme pour me protéger.

« Je pense que tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi. Parce que tu es trop tourné vers ton passé, et que c'est le présent qu'il faut vivre. Je sais ce que c'est, de se rappeler chaque jour un passé douloureux, mais j'ai appris à y faire face, pour ne plus y penser. C'est terminé, et on ne peut pas revenir dessus. Alors il faut aller de l'avant. »

Il poussa un soupir, suivi d'un léger sourire.

« Et c'est beaucoup plus agréable d'être accompagné pour ça. »

« Hm. »

Je posai mes mains sur ses bras en fermant les yeux.

« Tu es là, maintenant. »

« Oui, souffla-t-il. Et c'est hors de question que je te laisse te miner le moral. On a qu'une vie, faut en profiter. »

« Laisse-moi juste… le temps de m'y habituer… »

Tora resserra légèrement sa prise sur moi, comme une promesse d'être toujours là.

« T'inquiète pas, du temps on en a. »

Je m'installai confortablement contre lui, me calant bien au chaud dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas s'il se doutait qu'il était privilégié, étant une des rares personnes ayant le droit d'avoir un contact physique avec moi. Je restai sans rien dire un moment, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

« Tu avais tout lu ? demandai-je finalement. »

« Oui, avoua-t-il un peu gêné. »

J'hochai la tête, au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de lui raconter.

« Désolé, tu dormais tellement bien à ce moment-là que je n'ai pas eu envie de te réveiller. »

« Merci… J'avais du mal à dormir… à mon arrivée. »

« Ca peut se comprendre. Tu venais de changer totalement d'environnement, du silence à une bande de gamins surexcités. »

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

« Et tout le monde me souriait. »

« C'était étrange à ce point ? »

J'acquiesçai de nouveau, bien plus vivement cependant.

« Ca a dû te paraître encore plus bizarre que tout le monde veuille s'occuper de toi… »

« Hm. J'étais mal à l'aise. »

« Et maintenant ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Ca arrive par moment. »

« Et là maintenant tout de suite ? »

« Non, je suis bien. »

Je rougis légèrement.

« Je me sens en sécurité. »

Tora sourit, et déposa un très léger baiser sur mon épaule.

« Alors c'est tant mieux. »

« Hm. »

Il s'étira un moment, puis finit par s'écarter pour s'affaler sur le coin du lit en soupirant de bonheur. Je me redressai doucement et tendis le bras pour passer ma main sous son t-shirt, le chatouillant légèrement, étonné de ma propre audace. Il me lança un sourire éclatant, en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je lui répondis par un minuscule sourire comparé au sien et accentuai mon contact, essayant de le faire réagir à mes chatouillis. Tora se mordit la lèvre mais son regard trahissait l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Mon sourire s'agrandit légèrement, je voulais y arriver. Il était tellement rare que j'ai réellement envie de réussir que ça me motiva davantage. Je continuai en rajoutant l'autre main, je viendrais à bout de sa résistance.

« Hey, tu triches ! protesta Tora en riant. »

Je déniai de la tête. Son rire semblait parcourir mon corps complet, embaumant mon cœur d'une joie que je n'avais jamais ressentie. Je m'arrêtai un peu, profitant de ce son en fermant les yeux. C'était doux et réconfortant, chaleureux et tendre. Tora profita de l'accalmie pour reprendre son souffle.

« T'es trop fort pour moi, souffla-t-il. »

« Tu ne t'es simplement pas défendu, notai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. »

« C'est un mal ? demanda-t-il. »

« Je sais pas… »

Je lui fis un petit sourire malicieux avant de me remettre à le chatouiller.

« Nan ! protesta-t-il en riant de plus belle. »

J'eus un léger rire. Et ce fut le son de mon propre rire qui m'arrêta brutalement. Je me figeai totalement, abasourdi et effrayé de constater que j'avais autant changé en si peu de temps. Tora se redressa pour me faire face et plongea son regard dans le mien, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, totalement décontenancé. Il prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains, me contempla un instant et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes. A peine le temps d'un battement de cils. Puis il me relâcha pour me contempler de nouveau. Comme chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes, mon cœur s'arrêta pour repartir de plus belle. Elles étaient douces et délicates et je ne m'y habituais pas. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, c'était juste surprenant. Je n'avais jamais cru possible de ressentir tant d'émotions d'un coup. Tant d'émotions tout court. J'étais persuadé qu'il entendait les battements de mon cœur. Du moins, ils emplissaient mes oreilles…

« Tu as un joli rire, dit alors Tora avec un sourire en coin, le regard doux. »

« Merci, soufflai-je. Toi aussi. »

Tora se rapprocha de moi et me caressa négligemment le cou.

« Ca faisait un moment, non ? »

« Une paire d'années… »

« Ca fait quoi ? demanda-t-il. »

« Etrange… »

« En bien ou en mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ca donnait l'impression que tu étais heureux, j'ai trouvé. »

« Je le suis. »

« Moi aussi. »

Et sur ce, il apposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Peut-être un peu plus longtemps que les fois précédentes. Si je ne m'étais pas contrôlé, j'aurais certainement pris une teinte coquelicot une nouvelle fois. Il me faisait faire de drôles de choses. Je n'évoluais pas dans le bon sens, ou alors simplement pas assez vite. J'en avais lu, des histoires d'amour, mais c'était tellement différent de le vivre que je ne savais jamais comment agir. Chaque geste me surprenait et j'avais toujours l'angoisse de tout rater. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Tora s'écarta en souriant, puis posa ses mains sur les miennes. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur.

« Ca te gêne ? »

Je déniai de la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je me sens nul, soupirai-je. »

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours tout réussi du premier coup, mais je me sentais en retard de plusieurs années lumières quand il s'agissait de sentiments.

« Nul ? s'étonna-t-il en haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ? »

Comment lui expliquer ce que je ressentais ? Quels mots utiliser pour lui montrer que je ne savais pas m'y prendre ? Je fronçai davantage les sourcils, ce qui m'étonna. Tora avait un effet réellement néfaste sur l'indifférence. C'était peut-être ça qui m'avait attiré ? Cette façon désinvolte et involontaire qu'il avait d'envoyer promener mon mal-être.

« Je t'aime. »

Je rougis violemment en prononçant ces mots. Non, vraiment, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi pitoyable. Comment faisait-il pour simplement sourire ? Comment arrivait-il à me les dire si fréquemment ? C'était la première fois qu'ils franchissaient mes lèvres. Je ne l'avais jamais dit. A personne. Je me contentais toujours de répondre un simple « moi aussi ». Et c'était étrange. Mes joues chauffaient de plus en plus et mon cœur avait perdu son rythme régulier. Les mains de Tora remontèrent sur mon visage et vinrent me fermer les paupières. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite tendrement jusqu'à mes lèvres, qu'il effleura d'une caresse. Et lentement, il vint m'embrasser, plus profondément encore mais sans me brusquer. Ma respiration s'accorda aux battements désordonnés de mon cœur. C'était d'une telle douceur que je me sentis flotter loin au-dessus de moi. Je me resserrai un peu contre Tora, passant une main dans ses doux cheveux bruns et posant l'autre dans son cou. Mais qu'étais-je censé faire, maintenant ? Comment ça se passait, déjà, dans les livres ? Il m'attira doucement à lui et, délicatement, il vint caresser mes lèvres de sa langue, comme pour me demander la permission de passer. Une tempête de pensées me fracassa le crâne mais je n'entendais plus que l'irrégularité des battements de mon cœur collé au sien. J'entrouvris les lèvres en soupirant de contentement. Et doucement, avec hésitation, je laissai ma langue rejoindre la sienne qui la caressa doucement, comme pour l'apprivoiser, apprendre à connaître le moindre de ses détails. C'était plein d'une tendresse et d'une intensité telles que j'en eus un long frisson dans le dos. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi exaltant et je mis un peu plus d'ardeur dans le baiser, jouant volontiers avec la langue inquisitrice de Tora. Il resserra légèrement ses doigts sur mon corps fin et je le sentis à peine dans la vague de sensations nouvelles qui déferlait en moi. Le souffle commençait à me manquer et je réfrénai ma soudaine passion, calmant le baiser, finissant par desceller nos lèvres. Je restai cependant près de lui, laissant nos souffles anarchiques continuer à se mêler.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ruki, souffla-t-il en plongeant son tendre regard dans le mien. »

Je fermai les yeux pour savourer ces mots, ce moment. Je finissais par comprendre ce qu'aimer voulait dire. Je me collai contre son torse, posant ma tête sur son épaule. J'aimais beaucoup me sentir entouré de sa présence, comme un cocon protecteur. J'étais une petite chenille qu'il finirait sans doute par transformer en libre papillon. Tora me serra doucement contre lui. Lentement, il me caressa les cheveux, passant ses doigts dans mes mèches. Je me mis en boule tout contre lui en fermant les yeux. S'il continuait à passer sa main dans mes cheveux, je ne tarderais pas à m'endormir. Tora poussa un soupir de contentement et, lentement, il s'allongea sur le lit, me gardant collé à lui, avant de rabattre doucement la couverture sur nous malgré la chaleur.

« B'nuit, baragouinai-je. »

J'étais tellement bien là.

« Bonne nuit Ruki. Fais de beaux rêves, sourit-il. »

Toi aussi. Je ne savais pas si je l'avais dit tout haut ou si je l'avais simplement pensé mais je m'endormis paisiblement.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Voilà. Alors nous allons maintenant entrer dans la période des vacances. Elle sera longue, mais importante dans l'évolution du comportement de Ruki. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. A la revoyure mes amis.


	11. La mer, jamais

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre ne me plaît pas. Mais bon, je ne sais pas faire mieux. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira…

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XI – La mer, jamais !

-

Un rayon de soleil caressa mon visage. Je bougeai un peu pour lui échapper et ma tête glissa de l'oreiller pour tomber sur le matelas, ce qui me réveilla totalement. J'ouvris un œil et découvris le regard brillant et le sourire bienveillant de Tora, me rendant compte par la même occasion que mon oreiller n'était autre que son bras. Je soulevai ma deuxième paupière et lui souris légèrement avant de bâiller doucement et de revenir me blottir contre lui, cachant mes yeux de la lumière du jour.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en passant son bras libre autour de moi. »

« Hm. Et toi ? »

« Hm aussi, sourit-il. Faudra pas tarder à se lever, sans quoi c'est ma mère qui va venir nous tirer du lit. »

Je relevai la tête. Il était sérieux en plus. Finalement, les mères étaient toutes les mêmes.

« La mienne fait pareil… »

« Comme quoi. Alors debout, souffla-t-il en embrassant mon front, avant de se redresser. »

Je me frottai les yeux et m'étirai longuement avant de me mettre sur mes pieds en titubant légèrement. Tora me sourit puis ouvrit la porte pour aller dans le couloir. Il m'attendit puis nous gagnâmes la salle à manger. Nao était assis à table et il avait Choupi avec lui. Je me précipitai vers eux.

« Bonjour Nao, saluai-je. Coucou Choupi ! »

Je pris mon petit lapin dans mes bras et le caressai tendrement avec un petit sourire. Il était toujours aussi doux que le premier jour.

« Il a été sage ? »

« Euh… Ouais ça va, il bouge pas trop la nuit. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait cette nuit ? »

« Mais rien ! protesta Tora en s'asseyant. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, observant Nao qui semblait réellement étonné. Je repris un visage impassible et m'assis à une chaise, gardant Choupi contre moi. Nao me fixa à nouveau, puis haussa les épaules et entama sa tartine de Nutella. Tora leva les yeux au ciel et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il accorda également une légère caresse à Choupi avant de me proposer de me servir. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et posai Choupi sur mes genoux. Je pris ensuite une tartine que je recouvris de Nutella avant de la tendre à Tora.

« C'est trop mignon, c'est pas juste, bouda Nao. »

Tora eut un sourire un peu bête, m'embrassa sur le front, et accepta mon cadeau avec un bonheur non dissimulé. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de bien-être ainsi qu'un petit sourire, heureux de lui faire plaisir. Je pris ensuite une autre tartine ainsi que le chocolat, et recommençai mon manège avant de tendre la tranche de pain à Nao.

« Pour pas que tu sois jaloux, expliquai-je. »

Il rougit doucement, m'amenant à penser que, finalement, je n'étais pas si différent des autres.

« Merci, balbutia-t-il, avant d'ajouter : Beau-frère. »

Et de nouveau, je pris une jolie teinte écrevisse. Pour ne pas m'y attarder, je fis une troisième tartine au Nutella et je mordis dedans, manquant de m'étouffer au passage.

« Hey, bravo Nao ! protesta Tora. T'es pas tenable sérieux. »

« Mais c'est vrai en plus, c'est pas toi qui vas dire le contraire ! Pardon Ruki, respire. »

J'hochai la tête et inspirai lentement et profondément. Une fois mon souffle rétabli, je leur fis un petit sourire et recommençai à manger plus calmement.

« Naoooo ?! s'exclama soudain la voix d'Hiroto. »

Je relevai légèrement la tête, constatant ainsi que ça ne paraissait étonner aucun des frères que Hiroto soit dans le couloir de l'entrée.

« Je suis là ! répondit l'appelé. »

« OK j'arrive ! »

Hiroto entra finalement dans la salle à manger et je le saluai d'un signe de main.

« Bonjour Hiroto. »

« Bonjour ! Euh… Ruki ? »

Visiblement, la simple phrase que j'avais employée semblait le déconcerter. Nao pouffa de rire et l'invita à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Quant à Tora, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tout en mangeant. Je fis alors une nouvelle tartine et la tendis à Hiroto.

« Ruki se transforme en esclave de la maison, nota alors Nao. »

« Ah bon ? »

« C'est la quatrième tartine qu'il prépare. »

« C'est parce qu'il est gentil, lui, fit remarquer Tora en fixant son frère. »

Nao lui tira la langue, tandis que Hiroto lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec compassion. Je basculai la tête sur le côté en les regardant. Etait-ce moi qui étais étrange ou bien eux ? J'haussai les épaules et mis mon dernier morceau de tartine dans ma bouche.

« Au fait, maman a dit qu'on irait sûrement à la plage aujourd'hui ! annonça Nao qui semblait bien réveillé cette fois-ci. »

« Sérieux ? C'est génial ! s'exclama Tora. »

« J'peux venir ?! demanda Hiroto avec des étoiles plein les yeux. »

« T'es obligé de toute manière, je pars pas tout seul ! fit Nao en souriant. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux en secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne comprenais pas l'enthousiasme qu'ils mettaient à évoquer une telle sortie. Il était hors de question que j'aille dans un tel endroit.

« Y a un problème Ruki ? demanda alors Hiroto. »

J'hochai la tête tout aussi vivement.

« Allez Ruki ! supplia Nao, tandis que Tora souriait. »

« Je sais pas nager ! »

« Mais t'es pas obligé de nager ! contra Hiroto. »

« Choupi peut pas rester tout seul ! »

« Ce sera comme quand t'allais en cours ! rétorqua-t-il encore. »

« J'ai pas de maillot ! »

« Bah on ira t'en chercher un, c'est pas un drame ! intervint Nao. »

« Contre eux deux, c'est un combat perdu d'avance, désolé, me souffla Tora. »

« Hmpf ! »

Je croisai les bras et rendis mon visage totalement inexpressif.

« Je vais m'habiller, et on y va ! fit Nao avec un grand sourire. Tu viens Hiroto ? »

Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête, et le suivit vers les étages. Tora termina tranquillement de manger, et me considéra en souriant. Puis il tendit le bras pour aller me chatouiller le cou. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas réagir. Il ne m'aurait pas aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas du jeu. Et j'étais réellement inquiet vis à vis de cette sortie à la plage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Tora en arrêtant ses chatouillis, laissant tout de même sa main dans mon cou en une caresse plus légère. »

Je baissai la tête.

« La dernière fois que je suis sorti pour m'amuser, soufflai-je, ça s'est mal fini… »

Négligemment, il vint caresser mes fines cicatrices, me faisant prendre conscience que Nao et Hiroto les avaient peut-être vu également.

« C'est peut-être justement l'occasion de faire face au problème… »

Il devait avoir raison, il fallait que j'affronte mes démons.

« Tu me protégeras de Nao et Hiroto ? »

Si je pouvais au moins éviter de finir à l'eau…

« Ils ont aucune chance contre moi, assura Tora en souriant. »

Je me penchai pour poser un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur ses lèvres avant de m'écarter. Je pris Choupi dans mes mains, me mis debout et me tournai de nouveau vers lui.

« Tu viens ? »

« Comment je pourrais dire non à ça ? »

Il se leva à son tour pour retourner en haut, et nous croisâmes Nao et Hiroto dans le salon, fin prêts.

« On attend ici ! fit Nao en souriant. »

« Tu t'occupes de Choupi ? demandai-je en tendant mon petit lapin. »

J'essayai de faire une petite moue craquante comme Satsuki m'en faisait toujours.

« T'inquiète pas, il est entre de bonnes mains, fit Nao en le prenant contre lui. »

« Il va avoir de supers oncles, le p'tit Choupi ! assura Hiroto. »

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et attrapai la main de Tora. Il me fit un sourire et m'entraîna à l'étage. Il choisit de mettre un pantacourt noir large, à peine posé sur ses hanches, ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc, et ses baskets. De mon côté, je pris mon sempiternel baggy noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manches trois quarts bleu ciel, et mes grosses baskets de tous les jours. Tora leva les yeux au ciel, et après que Nao ait soigneusement rangé Choupi dans son bac à la cuisine avec de quoi manger, nous partîmes chercher de quoi m'habiller pour la plage. Ce fut plus facile que je ne le pensais. Tora conduisait très bien, et Nao et Hiroto avaient été plutôt calmes malgré leur enthousiasme débordant. J'avais trouvé un simple caleçon de bain noir, assez long. Ce serait parfait. Une fois rentrés, Nao et Hiroto partirent directement préparer leurs affaires, et je traînai comme je le pouvais près du bac de Choupi.

« Tu as l'air motivé, dis donc, remarqua Tora en s'appuyant sur le mur de la cuisine. »

« Je le suis… »

Je m'approchai un peu de lui et pris soin de rester indifférent.

« Ca se voit pas ? »

Il hésita un moment.

« Ca te dérange tant que ça d'y aller ? »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, souris-je. On y va ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, légèrement incertain, et nous allâmes nous préparer.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt et que les affaires ainsi que la nourriture furent chargées dans le coffre, nous partîmes en direction de la mer. Je pris directement la main de Tora et jouai avec ses doigts pendant tout le trajet, sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. C'est pourquoi je fus surpris d'entendre Tora lancer un « go ! » retentissant et de voir débouler hors de la voiture – qui s'était stoppée sans que je ne le remarque – Nao et Hiroto qui n'étaient plus qu'en pantacourt. Ils se jetèrent sur la plage sans attendre personne. Ils roulèrent dans le sable en criant comme des enfants, et ce fut dans une lutte sans nom qu'ils traversèrent l'étendue sableuse, pour finalement arriver en même temps dans l'eau de mer. Je les regardai faire en me demandant si finalement ils n'étaient pas réellement plus bizarres que moi. Je lâchai la main de Tora, sortis calmement et m'avançai d'un pas un peu hésitant jusque la plage. Arrivé à la bordure du sable, je m'accroupis et passai mes doigts dedans. C'était doux et chaud. Je me laissai tomber en arrière, me retrouvant assis, et admirai la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant nous. Le soleil miroitait à sa surface, éblouissant. C'était absolument magnifique. Mosa et Houseki partirent s'installer dans un coin de plage et Tora vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je retirai doucement mes chaussures et mes chaussettes avant de plonger mes pieds dans le sable. C'était étonnement agréable. Je me blottis contre Tora en soupirant.

« C'est beau. »

« Finalement, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée de venir, non ? fit-il en souriant. »

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire en me séparant un peu de lui, enroulant mes genoux dans mes bras.

« J'avais jamais vu la mer. »

« Maintenant c'est fait. Ca te fait quelle impression ? »

« Je me sens tout petit. »

Tora m'ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

« Moi aussi. J'aime bien, je trouve ça apaisant. »

« Hm. »

Je me redressai et me mis sur mes pieds, puis je lui tendis ma main.

« On marche un peu ? »

Tora se releva et prit ma main dans la sienne, avant de retirer à son tour ses chaussures. Puis il m'entraîna doucement à sa suite, en direction de l'eau, évitant toutefois le champ de bataille des deux autres. Je freinai de plus en plus, tirant en arrière à chaque pas qui me rapprochait de cette monstrueuse masse d'eau. Elle était jolie… de loin.

« J'ai comme dans l'idée que tu n'as pas envie d'approcher, je me trompe ? demanda alors Tora. »

Je déniai de la tête. Il ne se trompait absolument pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? insista-t-il en bifurquant légèrement. »

« Tout. »

Il prit donc la décision de longer la mer sans en approcher plus. Mon baggy traînait sur le sol, m'empêchant de sentir le sable sous mes pieds, alors je m'arrêtai un instant pour le remonter au niveau de mes genoux, serrant les petites lanières. Je me redressai, inspirai un grand coup et repris la main de Tora avant de me remettre à marcher. Je profitais pleinement de cette paix intérieure si rarement ressentie.

« Si tu veux rejoindre ton frère… Tu peux y aller, soufflai-je tout de même au bout d'un moment. »

« Et te laisser tout seul ? dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. »

« C'est pas comme si… »

'Je ne savais pas ce que c'était…' Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, ce serait lui faire de la peine et le mettre mal à l'aise pour rien.

« On allait pas se revoir… »

« T'es sûr ? Si ma mère te met le grappin dessus, t'hésites pas à crier d'accord ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais marcher un peu. »

« OK. »

Nous fîmes un crochet pour que Tora puisse déposer ses affaires au niveau des sacs et se mettre en caleçon de bain. J'essayai de ne pas prêter trop attention à sa peau claire et ses muscles roulant sous sa peau. Il avisa d'un coup d'œil la position des deux autres avant de se tourner vers moi.

« T'éloigne pas trop, conseilla-t-il. »

Il m'embrassa ensuite furtivement et le rouge ne tarda pas à me monter aux joues. Puis, après un dernier signe, il prit la direction de l'eau. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il que je rougisse à chaque fois ? Je secouai la tête, enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches et marchai un peu au gré de mes envies. Le soleil chauffait de plus en plus fort et je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne. Je partis prendre la casquette de Tora de façon à me protéger du soleil et m'installai près des parents Amano. Mosa lisait tranquillement et Houseki m'adressa un sourire radieux. Le coin de mes lèvres s'étira légèrement en réponse et je reportai mon attention sur l'étendue d'eau qui me faisait face.

« Ruki ? fit Houseki quelques temps après. »

Je tournai la tête vers elle, crispant mes doigts sur mes habits et m'interrogeant intérieurement sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir me dire. Elle me fit signe d'approcher tout en fouillant dans son sac. J'haussai délicatement un sourcil.

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ressembles à une écrevisse au court bouillon, expliqua-t-elle en sortant sa crème solaire. C'est ce qui risque d'arriver à mes enfants et à mon mari d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. »

Mosa lui répondit par un clin d'œil tout à fait charmant et j'hochai la tête en tournant les yeux pour essayer de repérer Tora entre les trois gamins qui riaient comme des fous dans l'eau. Je fis un petit sourire en le voyant se faire attraper par les deux plus jeunes d'un coup, puis je reportai mon attention sur Houseki et me rapprochai légèrement d'elle.

« Tu préfères la mettre tout seul, ou tu m'autorises à m'en occuper ? demanda-t-elle doucement. »

« Je te conseille la seconde option, souffla Mosa dans un sourire qui rappelait furieusement celui de Tora, elle fait ça très bien. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, franchement mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas casser leur bonne humeur mais il allait falloir que je prenne réellement sur moi pour ce qui allait suivre. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis je finis par fermer les yeux et ôtai la casquette suivie de mon t-shirt en tremblant légèrement. Houseki me fit un sourire, mit une bonne quantité de crème dans la paume de sa main et s'appliqua à l'étaler sur mon dos, mes épaules, mon cou et mes bras. Le passage au bras gauche fut légèrement plus stressant que le reste. Mais elle était d'une telle gentillesse et d'une telle douceur que je me détendis doucement au contact de ses mains. Bizarrement, ce contact-là ne me dérangeait pas non plus, il me rappelait celui de ma propre mère : plein de tendresse. De plus, elle ne semblait pas faire attention à mes cicatrices et ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui me mit un peu plus à l'aise encore. Elle me demanda ensuite de me tourner vers elle et appliqua la crème sur mon torse et mon ventre.

« Et voilà, toi tu es sauvé au moins, fit-elle en souriant de nouveau, le travail terminé. »

« Ca fait quoi… un coup de soleil ? demandai-je timidement. »

« C'est une vraie brûlure, expliqua Houseki. Elle donne très chaud, et quand c'est un bon coup de soleil, en général tu ne peux pas toucher la peau sans avoir mal. Tora et Nao en ont déjà eu pas mal, dans le dos surtout, ils n'ont pas pu dormir normalement pendant plusieurs jours. Ca peut aller jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des cloques, et en général, la peau pèle au bout d'un moment. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

« Pourquoi ils mettent pas de crème alors ? »

« Parce qu'ils tiennent de leur père, ironisa-t-elle, et qu'ils estiment pouvoir s'en passer sans dommage. Ils ont beau en avoir à chaque fois, ça ne rentre pas… »

Je soupirai en rendant son indifférence à mon visage. Je remis mon t-shirt et la casquette, ramenai mes genoux contre moi et appuyai mon menton dessus. Il allait certainement falloir que je ruse si je voulais que Tora mette de la crème, mais j'étais prêt à user de toutes les stratégies pour y parvenir. Je refusais tout net qu'il souffre à cause d'un coup de soleil.

« Que veux-tu, ce sont des Amano, sourit Houseki. »

« Ils peuvent rester combien de temps dans l'eau ? interrogeai-je. »

« Un bon moment, ils adorent nager et faire des bêtises dans l'eau. »

« Je vois ça… »

C'était impressionnant. Je fermai les yeux et me refermai sur moi-même, bougeant juste les doigts de pieds dans le sable fin. En entendant des cris de protestation se rapprocher, je relevai la tête pour remarquer que les trois nageurs revenaient vers nous, Tora portant son frère et Hiroto courant tout autour d'eux en embêtant Nao.

« Maman ! s'exclama Tora en arrivant à notre hauteur. »

« Te laisse pas faire maman ! fit Nao en descendant. Il râle parce que tu t'occupes de Ruki à sa place. »

« C'était à lui d'être là pour le faire, ironisa-t-elle dans un joli sourire, identique à celui de Nao. »

« Elle est gentille, elle m'a protégé du soleil, soufflai-je doucement. »

Ils ne répliquèrent rien, sans doute pour ne pas tenir tête à leur mère.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un y pense, ajouta-t-elle. »

J'approuvai d'un mouvement de tête et allongeai mes jambes en me penchant légèrement en arrière, m'appuyant sur mes mains. Nao se tourna vers Hiroto pour parler avec lui et Tora s'installa sur une serviette à mes côtés, fixant l'horizon.

« Tu veux mettre de la crème ? demandai-je en tournant la tête vers lui. »

« C'est pas… Tu sais, j'en mets jamais… »

Il n'allait pas se dérober aussi simplement.

« Et t'attrapes des coups de soleil… »

Je pouvais l'avoir, il suffisait que je le prenne par les sentiments. C'était de la triche, je le savais, mais savoir qu'il pouvait avoir mal ensuite m'était insupportable.

« Je te la mets si tu veux, soufflai-je en essayant de faire une moue attendrissante. »

Il y eut un petit temps mort avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« OK… Dans la possibilité éventuelle que j'accepte… Tu viendrais dans l'eau après avec moi ? »

Dans tout ce qu'il pouvait demander, c'était ça qu'il voulait : une des choses qui me faisait le plus peur. Il se défendait bien, quand même…

« C'est possible, esquivai-je en redevenant indifférent. »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus content de savoir maîtriser aussi bien mes expressions.

« Si on considère ces deux possibilités mises côtes à côtes, on peut dire que j'accepte ta proposition. »

Houseki me tendit la crème avec un sourire et je me mis à genoux pour être installé plus confortablement, ôtant la casquette de Tora. J'en mis une bonne dose dans ma paume et l'étalai doucement et tendrement sur les épaules et dans le dos de Tora. Je passai ensuite doucement devant pour tartiner calmement son torse. Ne surtout pas lui montrer que j'allais le rouler. Je culpabilisais déjà assez comme ça. Je posai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, me mis debout, rendis la crème à Houseki et partis en courant. Nao et Hiroto partirent à ma poursuite presque instantanément en me traitant de tricheur tout en riant et Tora finit par se lancer dans la course également. Etant petit et mince, je me faufilais facilement entre les passants. Et, par je ne sais quel miracle, j'étais plus rapide qu'eux, les distançant rapidement. Je piquai un sprint tout de même et profitai d'un groupe de touristes pour bifurquer et revenir sur la plage, me cachant derrière les petits cabanons. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Ils passèrent devant moi une petite minute plus tard et j'en profitai pour retourner en arrière. Je restai sur la plage un moment avant de remonter sur la berge pour me remettre à courir dans l'autre sens, m'éloignant d'eux le plus vite possible. Jetant un regard en arrière, je remarquai qu'ils s'étaient remis à ma poursuite, ayant fini par comprendre que j'avais fait demi-tour. Je finis par arriver devant un barrage de vacanciers. Pas moyen de passer sans faire une crise d'angoisse face au monde qui m'entourerait. Je me dépêchai de retourner sur la plage pour les contourner. Malheureusement, courir dans le sable était bien plus épuisant et difficile que sur un sol dur. Je trébuchai plusieurs fois et les vis se rapprocher de plus en plus. Comment faisaient-ils pour aller si vite, eux ? Tora me rejoignit en deux temps trois mouvements et m'attrapa par la taille pour me stopper, vite rejoint par ses deux complices.

« Tu comptais quand même pas m'avoir comme ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Je me débattis dans son étreinte, essayant de m'enfuir comme je le pouvais, mais ne répondis rien.

« Agressif dis donc, constata Hiroto. »

« Ruki, pardonne-moi mais c'est pour ton bien… »

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai sur l'épaule de Tora, qui m'emmenait résolument vers la mer. Plus nous approchions de l'eau, plus je m'agitais, donnant des coups de poings et de pieds comme je le pouvais. Seulement, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal alors ça équivalait, j'en étais certain, à me laisser faire.

« Laisse-moi descendre, je veux pas y aller ! protestai-je. »

« Mais tu seras pas tout seul ! Je vais pas te laisser si tu sais pas nager en plus ! »

« M'en fous, j'ai peur, je veux pas y aller ! »

« Parti comme c'est parti, je crois que t'as pas trop le choix, me fit remarquer Hiroto. »

« Hm, Tora lâchera pas l'affaire tu sais, renchérit Nao. »

De plus, ils ne semblaient pas contre l'idée que je prenne un bain de mer. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour y échapper, seulement j'avais de moins en moins d'idées.

« Tu vas pas me mettre à l'eau avec mon t-shirt ? m'insurgeai-je finalement. »

« Bah tu sais, que tu sois avec ou sans, ça changera rien, sourit Tora. »

Au secours !

« Pas avec mon baggy, je vais couler, laisse-moi m'enfuir ! »

« Tu couleras pas si je te garde avec moi. »

« Allez Ruki… supplia Nao. »

« Non, non, non, je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas ! »

« Mais en plus de courir vite, il crie fort ! s'exclama Hiroto en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles. »

« Crois-moi, ça va pas durer… »

Et une fois dans l'eau, je n'eus aucune chance de m'en sortir : Tora me lança dans les vagues. J'eus l'impression de mourir mille fois. Je sortis immédiatement la tête de l'eau en toussant, virant les mèches de mon visage et me frottant les yeux.

« Alors, elle est bonne non ? demanda Nao en nageant déjà un peu plus loin, aux côtés d'Hiroto. »

« Ca pique, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Ca va passer, assura Hiroto. Profite ! On est super bien là ! »

Je déniai de la tête et fis quelques pas en direction de la plage. Malheureusement, l'avancée était fastidieuse, mon baggy trempé pesant vraiment lourd, mes pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable et les vagues me ramenant toujours vers l'arrière. C'était horriblement angoissant de se sentir seul et incapable de retourner sur un sol ferme. Tora finit par me rejoindre avec une facilité déconcertante et me prit dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne sais si c'était parce qu'il voulait que je reste ou non, mais si c'était le cas, ça fonctionna à merveille. Je m'empourprai violemment et passai mes bras autour de son cou, appréciant toujours autant la douceur de ses lèvres. J'avais beau rougir de la situation, je la trouvais enrichissante et agréable. Je me blottis contre lui, et je ne pus retenir un léger gémissement en sentant ses doigts malaxer la peau du creux de mes reins, ce qui me fit rougir davantage encore. Il passa sa main mouillée sur ma joue, la rafraîchissant un peu, me soutenant de l'autre. Il dut sentir sa chaleur inhabituelle puisqu'il s'écarta et eut un sourire en constatant que j'étais d'une jolie teinte pivoine.

« Désolé, murmurai-je en cachant mes joues rouges avec mes mains. »

« C'est rien, sourit Tora. C'est normal de rougir. »

J'allais répliquer que ce n'était pas drôle mais une vague un peu plus forte que les autres choisit ce moment pour se montrer. Instinctivement, je m'agrippai à Tora, enfouissant mon visage contre son torse. Elle ne monta pourtant pas beaucoup plus haut que ma taille. Tora me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« T'inquiète pas, je te lâcherai pas, souffla-t-il doucement à mon oreille. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et relâchai un peu ma prise sur lui. En revanche, j'attrapai sa main et la serrai fermement.

« Tu veux qu'on bouge un peu ? demanda-t-il alors. »

« Tu… tu veux bien… m'apprendre à nager… un peu ? demandai-je en baissant la tête. »

« On va devoir aller près du bord dans ce cas, ça t'évitera des frayeurs. »

Il me garda dans ses bras le temps de m'emmener près du bord, et me lâcha doucement – à l'aide ! – quand l'eau lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Toutefois il ne lâcha pas ma main, ce qui me permit de ne pas faire une crise de nerfs. Mes jambes tremblaient d'appréhension et je pris une profonde inspiration pour me lancer.

« Il faut peut-être que j'enlève mon baggy ? »

« Hm, approuva Tora, ça serait mieux, beaucoup moins lourd. Ton t-shirt aussi. Et c'est dix fois plus agréable. »

Je commençai par mon pantalon. Je ne rougis pas énormément, sachant qu'il y avait mon caleçon de bain en dessous. Par contre, j'atteignis le sommet en ôtant mon t-shirt. Mes joues brûlaient tellement que j'eus l'impression d'avoir un coup de soleil. Mes gestes étaient hésitants et si je n'avais pas eu peur de décevoir Tora, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvai torse nu, à l'air libre, et devant quelqu'un. Je me dépêchai de croiser les bras sur mon torse, me cachant un peu du regard de Tora. C'était extrêmement gênant. Ce dernier récupéra ma main et serra délicatement mes doigts pour m'engager à m'avancer un peu plus dans l'eau. Je me crispai un peu mais lui obéis néanmoins. L'eau s'écoulait doucement sur ma peau mise à nue et était semblable à de douces caresses.

« Je fais quoi… maintenant ? »

« Reste au bord, n'essaie pas d'y aller directement. Avance doucement, et laisse-toi porter par les vagues. Je ne te lâche pas. »

Je fis ce qu'il me disait, gardant sa main dans la mienne et respirant un peu plus fort. Si j'arrivais à surmonter ça, c'est que j'étais en voie de guérison. Tora partit un peu devant, ce qui me valut une accélération de mon rythme cardiaque.

« Pour avancer, tu pousses avec tes jambes. Moi on m'a toujours dit de faire comme une grenouille, ajouta-t-il en souriant. »

« Tu me lâches pas, hein ? »

Tora resserra un peu plus sa main sur la mienne.

« C'est hors de question. »

J'appliquai alors sa méthode, essayant de garder la tête hors de l'eau tout en avançant et en évitant les vagues. Seulement, elles étaient traîtres et une petite en cachait une grosse que je me pris en pleine figure. Je paniquai totalement et mon premier réflexe fut de lâcher la main de Tora pour essayer de me remettre sur pieds. Mais dieu merci, Tora avait des réflexes et n'était pas le genre de personne qui panique. Immédiatement, il me récupéra et me prit contre lui, m'évitant ainsi d'être emporté par d'autres vagues. Je recrachai toute l'eau que j'avais avalée et toussai comme un forcené. J'avais la gorge qui brûlait, sans doute à cause du sel, et les yeux qui piquaient, pour la même raison.

« Ca va aller ? demanda Tora en me maintenant hors de l'eau et hors de portée des vagues. »

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête en reprenant de l'air.

« Plus de peur… Que de mal… »

« Désolé, t'as pas la chance d'apprendre à nager dans une piscine. J'aurais dû faire plus attention… »

« Tu pouvais pas savoir, contrai-je. »

Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser culpabiliser.

« Puis, c'est rien, ce sont les risques… »

Je toussai encore un peu.

« Je dois pas être fait pour ça. »

« T'es pas censé savoir nager immédiatement, sourit Tora. On réessayera après si tu veux, d'accord ? »

« Hm. »

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, enroulant mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui et posant ma tête sur son épaule. J'embrassai ensuite délicatement son cou.

« Merci. »

Il ne répondit pas et me serra un peu plus dans ses bras, se laissant voguer doucement entre les vagues. Ce ne fut que quand il se mit en mouvement que je pris pleinement conscience de sa peau nue contre la mienne et un long frisson coula le long de mon dos.

« Pas trop froid ? demanda-t-il alors en veillant à ne pas aller trop loin dans l'eau. »

Je déniai.

« Tu as la peau douce, murmurai-je timidement en laissant glisser mes doigts sur son épaule. »

« Merci, souffla-t-il en rougissant un peu à son tour. »

Je fis un léger sourire et fermai les yeux, profitant au maximum de cette étreinte.

« Je suis pas trop encombrant ? demandai-je tout de même au bout d'un moment. »

« Oh que non. On en redemanderait même… fit-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou. »

Un frisson, plus long que le précédent, remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je rougis légèrement. J'allais réellement devoir faire quelque chose pour pallier à ça. Tora sourit à nouveau, et me caressa doucement le dos, suivant mes vertèbres une à une jusque dans mon cou, pour redescendre sans jamais aller plus loin que le creux des reins. Je posai de nouveau mes lèvres sur la peau fine de son cou. Cette peau que j'avais envie de goûter depuis la veille. Je laissai sortir un petit bout de langue que je fis passer sur son épiderme. C'était salé à cause de l'eau de mer. Je réitérai l'opération. Tout en rougissant de plus en plus, je posai des petits baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire avant de perdre mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il les entrouvrit légèrement pour laisser nos souffles se mélanger. Ma tête tourna de tant d'émotions. Je n'étais pas habitué. Les yeux clos, je me sentis rougir un peu plus à l'avance.

« Je… t'aime… bégayai-je tout contre ses lèvres. »

Un jour, peut-être, arriverais-je à le lui avouer normalement ?

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je passai mes doigts sur ses joues et y sentis quelques gouttes d'eau inhabituelles. Je soulevais doucement les paupières et essuyai les larmes qui coulaient et me fendaient le cœur.

« Pourquoi… tu pleures ? J'ai fait… quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non… souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire. Au contraire… Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. »

« C'est joli, murmurai-je en admirant ses larmes. Avec le soleil, on dirait des diamants… »

« Y a vraiment que toi pour me dire des choses comme ça… »

Il me resserra un peu contre lui, gardant ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Il esquissa un vague sourire, et je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, contemplant avec attention son visage, son sourire, ses yeux, ses lèvres… Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de réellement observer ses traits, m'attachant surtout à sa personnalité et à son aura. Et je fus stupéfait de n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point il était magnifique. Peut-être était-ce juste la lumière, l'ambiance, l'émotion, mais jamais personne ne m'avait autant ébloui que lui en cet instant. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à un petit garçon perdu comme je l'étais. Et je ne trouvai rien. Je n'avais rien pour le rendre heureux, je n'avais rien pour le garder à mes côtés. Je rendis instantanément mon visage lisse et vide d'expression pour ne pas qu'il puisse lire la douleur que je ressentais. Tora perdit son sourire en me fixant.

« J'ai… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il finalement. »

Je détournai le visage en déniant.

« Tu finiras par me laisser toi aussi… murmurai-je. »

« Qu… quoi ? balbutia Tora, totalement perdu. »

Dans sa voix résonnait la douleur et la tristesse qui l'assaillaient subitement, et je me sentis réellement mal. Je sentis comme des petites piqûres sous mes paupières, signe de futures larmes. J'en vins à détester d'avoir perdu mon indifférence. C'était douloureux de ne pas savoir quoi faire et de pleurer également. Ça me rappelait trop _ce jour-là_. Tora passa sa main sur ma joue, tendrement, me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui de l'autre.

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il y a… »

« Je… je… »

Comment lui dire que je ne voulais pas souffrir en le voyant partir ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il finirait par se lasser d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant et difficile à vivre que moi ?

« Dis-moi… »

« Tu es… trop… bien pour… pour quelqu'un… comme moi… hoquetai-je en enfouissant ma tête contre son torse. »

« Mais c'est de toi dont j'ai envie… C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin… Je peux pas être trop bien. »

« Tu es… tu es si beau et… et tu mérites… tellement mieux… »

« Non. Depuis quand c'est le mérite qui décide ? Depuis quand ça passe avant les sentiments ? Je t'en prie, me laisse pas… »

J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'agripper à quelque chose mais mes doigts se refermèrent sur du vide, glissant sur sa peau humide. J'inspirai profondément et me blottis contre lui. Il fallait que je raisonne clairement. S'il voulait de moi, alors peu importe le temps que ça durerait, il fallait que j'en profite. Quitte à souffrir plus tard, autant le faire correctement.

« Ca va aller, je te le jure, souffla Tora. »

« Hm. »

Tant qu'il aurait besoin de moi, alors je serais là. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter outre mesure, je me redressai un peu dans son étreinte.

« J'ai soif… »

Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, le sel de l'eau de mer m'avait desséché la gorge, mais c'était surtout pour ne plus penser à mon moment de faiblesse. Tora me reposa en me prenant par la main.

« On va y remédier alors, réussit-il à sourire. »

Il m'entraîna doucement à sa suite, récupérant mes habits pour que je puisse renfiler mon t-shirt, et nous finîmes par nous asseoir sous le vaste parasol qui avait poussé au-dessus de ses parents pendant notre absence. Une fois installé, je me collai à Tora, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Il passa un bras autour de moi et, de l'autre, fouilla dans l'un des sacs qui nous séparaient des parents.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Rester avec lui, sans bouger. J'haussai les épaules. Il opta pour la bouteille d'eau et en remplit un verre plein avant de me le tendre. J'acceptai le verre avec un micro sourire et le vidai d'une traite. Je le posai ensuite à mes côtés puis m'installai confortablement contre Tora en fermant les yeux. Il caressa doucement mon bras, me rassurant de sa présence sans le savoir. Je fus délicatement happé par une sorte de brouillard et je me sentis glisser doucement, ma tête finissant sur les cuisses de Tora, qui passa une main dans mes cheveux. Ce simple geste m'apaisa totalement et je m'endormis calmement.

Il faisait chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Le soleil sur mes jambes semblait me brûler vivement. Je me mis en boule et me resserrai contre mon oreiller en soupirant. Quelqu'un que je supposai être Tora – je n'avais pas réellement tous mes esprits – me caressa doucement les cheveux. Je sentis le sommeil commencer à me reprendre quand deux voix superposées et parfaitement accordées pour casser les oreilles me ramenèrent un peu brutalement à la réalité.

« J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim ! »

Puis un bruit de course me parvint ainsi que des cris hystériques tout proches. Nao et Hiroto arrivèrent tout près de nous en nous aspergeant de gouttes gelées. J'eus une légère chair de poule en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! siffla Tora à voix basse tandis que son frère venait l'asticoter. »

« C'est l'air de la mer… prétexta Hiroto en se mêlant au jeu. »

« Je vous préviens que si vous le réveillez, je vous tue ! menaça Tora en évitant autant que faire se peut de bouger. »

« J'suis d'jà r'veillé, balbutiai-je en me frottant les yeux. »

« Tous aux abris ! s'exclama Nao en courant se réfugier près de Hiroto. »

« T'as de la chance que je sois occupé ! répliqua Tora. »

Il se tourna vers moi en soupirant.

« Désolé, c'est infernal. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en enfouissant ma tête contre son ventre pour cacher mes yeux de la lumière éclatante du soleil. J'avais toujours aussi chaud – ce qui me parut très étrange pendant quelques secondes – mais du moment que j'étais contre Tora, alors tout me semblait égal.

« Il est quelle heure ? demanda alors Nao. On peut manger ? »

« Il est treize heures vingt, répondit Houseki. Et vous avez même plutôt intérêt à manger, vu les bêtises que vous faîtes, vous finirez par tomber dans les pommes sans même vous en rendre compte. »

Il y eut ensuite une certaine agitation pendant laquelle les sandwiches furent répartis.

« Tu veux lequel ? me demanda Tora en effleurant doucement mon dos. »

Je soulevai doucement le visage, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à la clarté. Puis je penchai la tête sur le côté et haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas très faim.

« T'es pas obligé de manger beaucoup… souffla Tora. C'est juste que maman va s'inquiéter pour toi si tu ne manges pas un peu. Et c'est très, très fatiguant la mer, ça te redonnera des forces. »

« Donne-moi celui que tu ne veux pas alors… »

Il prit un des sandwiches, qu'il coupa en deux pour m'en donner une moitié.

« Comme ça, ça sera pas trop gros. »

J'opinai et pris délicatement ce qu'il me tendait. Je m'assis normalement à ses côtés et mordis dans mon déjeuner. Tora sourit, et reporta son attention sur le reste de la famille.

« Tu vas te transformer en homard Nao, fit-il remarquer après un temps. »

Je relevai la tête à mon tour pour constater qu'il commençait à prendre une jolie couleur rouge.

« Même pas vrai, nia celui-ci avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. »

« Mais, ça sera mignon quand il rougira ! ajouta Hiroto en rigolant. »

« Il va avoir mal, intervins-je à voix basse. »

« C'est possible. Merci de m'avoir épargné ça, ajouta Tora en me souriant. »

« Je veux pas que tu aies mal, soufflai-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Moi non plus, fit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur ma tempe. C'est gentil. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire et terminai de manger, profitant silencieusement de la proximité de Tora, de son aura bienveillante et apaisante.

« Vous revenez avec nous ? demanda Hiroto au bout d'un moment en se levant. »

Tora me jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Hep, hep, pas tout de suite les gosses, restez ici un moment, intervint alors Mosa. »

« Mais papa ! protesta Nao. »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous venez de finir de manger, alors vous restez ici. »

Tora sourit et Nao revint s'asseoir sous le parasol en soupirant, suivi d'Hiroto, qui échangea un sourire entendu avec Houseki. J'hésitai un moment avant de finalement enlever mon t-shirt et m'asseoir entre les jambes de Tora, collant mon dos à son torse avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi pour me cacher un minimum aux yeux des autres. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne me donna la chair de poule et je rougis doucement. Nao et Hiroto ouvrirent de grands yeux en me regardant. Ca devait être la première fois qu'ils me voyaient aussi peu habillé, et visiblement ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

« Ruki… souffla Hiroto. L'année prochaine, je te jure que tu ne pourras pas échapper aux douches de l'école ! »

Nao partit dans un fou rire et j'ouvris de grands yeux terrorisés en secouant vivement la tête. Tout sauf les douches.

« Hiroto, tu poses tes mains sur Ruki, et je te tranche la tête, prévint Tora. »

« Mais sérieux, tu peux pas me dire que tu fais un complexe ! renchérit Hiroto. »

« J'aime pas… qu'on me regarde, dis-je en détournant la tête et en croisant les bras sur mon torse, par-dessus ceux de Tora. »

« Je comprends pas. »

« Mais laisse-le, dit Nao en le tirant par le bras. Il a pas envie. »

Tora me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je relevai la tête vers lui et posai un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire. Voyaient-ils à quel point je n'étais plus le même ? Se rendaient-ils compte de l'évolution constante de mon comportement ? Tora savait-il à quel point il m'avait aidé sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive réellement ? Seulement, ce progrès m'amenait à ne plus comprendre qui j'étais au fond de moi et ça me faisait peur. Je soupirai imperceptiblement et tournai la tête vers les autres. Houseki souriait à son fils en essayant de remettre en place les mèches de cheveux rebelles d'Hiroto, Nao boudait de ne pas pouvoir aller nager, et Mosa lisait tranquillement. Je me penchai un peu pour lire la couverture : « A corps perdu ». Je l'avais déjà lu. C'était une jolie histoire, regroupant en elle-même plusieurs histoires d'amour, le tout pimenté de remises en question, de disputes et d'amitié. Mosa finit par relever la tête et croisa mon regard.

« Tu connais ? demanda-t-il en désignant son livre. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Vous aimez ? »

Il approuva de la même manière, avec le sourire qu'il avait légué à Tora.

« Dans un sens, ça me rassure de voir que ma vie n'est pas aussi compliquée que la leur. »

« Dans un sens, je me dis que je ne suis peut-être pas le seul à avoir une vie si compliquée, répondis-je sur le même ton. »

« Tu l'as lu jusqu'à la fin ? demanda alors Mosa. »

« Hm. »

« Ils arrivent à démêler tous leurs problèmes ? »

« C'est à vous de le découvrir. »

Je n'allais pas tout lui dévoiler, même si je savais que tout finissait bien pour eux. Peut-être alors, tout finirait bien pour moi ? Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, Tora déposa un tendre baiser sur ma nuque. Je frissonnai et rougis de nouveau. Heureusement, Hiroto et Nao attirèrent l'attention.

« On peut y aller maintenant, papa ? supplia Nao. »

Mosa soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard compréhensif de sa femme.

« Oui, vous pouvez y aller, mais tu ne viendras pas râler quand tu seras trop vieux pour profiter de mon temps. »

« Merci papaaaaaaa ! »

« Vous venez cette fois, j'espère qu'on aura pas à vous traîner ! s'exclama Hiroto en courant après Nao. »

Je coulai un regard vers Tora. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en les fixant dégringoler la plage à toute vitesse avec envie. Je reportai mon regard vers la mer avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, de me lever et de lui tendre la main pour qu'il en fasse autant.

« Tu veux… y aller ? demanda Tora presque étonné. »

« Je dois apprendre à nager… expliquai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

Il eut un sourire resplendissant et attrapa ma main pour rejoindre la mer. Bientôt, l'eau vint caresser nos chevilles. Cette sensation avait beau être plaisante, je ne me sentais réellement pas en sécurité, entouré de toute cette eau. Je respirai le plus calmement possible, tant que Tora était près de moi, je n'avais pas à avoir peur.

« Laisse-toi aller. Quand tu nages, tu dois faire comme si tu écartais l'eau de toi. Ca aide à garder la tête hors de l'eau. »

J'obéis et essayai de faire la grenouille – au moins avec mes jambes ne voulant pas lâcher sa main – comme il me l'avait dit auparavant. Ce n'était pas bien difficile mais les vagues m'empêchaient de me stabiliser et je m'agrippai à Tora aux moindres remous un peu plus forts que les autres.

« Dis-moi si tu fatigues. Mais si tu arrives à maîtriser en mer, tu n'auras aucun problème en eaux calmes. »

« Parce que ça existe, l'eau calme ? souris-je timidement, un brin ironique. »

« Je te jure que c'est pas un mythe ! renchérit Tora. Ca existe vraiment ! »

Ayant réussi à maintenir un rythme constant au niveau des battements de jambes, je voulais voir si je pouvais y arriver complètement.

« J'ai envie… d'essayer tout seul… Tu restes à côté de moi, hein ? »

« Je te regarde, t'inquiète pas. »

Après une dernière hésitation, je détachai mes doigts des siens et fis des mouvements plus ou moins contrôlés. Je devais ressembler à un petit chiot qui essaie de nager sans mettre la tête dans l'eau. Tora se glissa à mes côtés pour pouvoir me suivre.

« Respire bien, conseilla-t-il. »

« Hm. »

Je faisais ce que je pouvais. C'était fatiguant et éprouvant, mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer vaincu. Seulement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une vague plus grosse que les autres me surprit. Comment faisaient-elles pour se cacher ainsi ? Je me retrouvai rapidement la tête sous l'eau et tout me sembla à l'envers, je n'avais plus aucun repère. Je sentis deux bras me ramener contre un torse ferme bien au-dessus du niveau de l'eau. Je toussai un peu, recrachant l'eau salée, et Tora passa une main dans mon dos. J'appréciai tellement son étreinte à la fois inquiète et possessive que je soupirai de contentement, ce que me fit tousser davantage. Je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à l'eau de mer, ça piquait les yeux et brûlait le nez et la gorge.

« La plongée en apnée, ça sera pour une autre fois, plaisanta Tora. »

Il hésita un instant, avant de déposer de légers baisers sur mon visage, comme pour en aspirer toute l'eau salée qui m'irritait. Je gigotai doucement en relevant la tête.

« Ca chatouille ! expliquai-je en lui offrant un petit sourire. »

« Vaut mieux quand ça chatouille que quand ça pique, non ? demanda Tora en penchant la tête. »

Je pris un temps de réflexion et ne trouvant pas de réponse adéquate, je déviai le sujet.

« Ca te pique pas à toi ? »

« Juste un peu, mais on s'y fait. J'essaye de penser à autre chose. »

« Hm. »

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et soufflai doucement sur son cou. Sa peau avait pris une légère teinte cuivrée.

« Tu bronzes, notai-je en passant mes doigts dessus. »

« Sérieux ? C'est grâce à toi, mon ange. »

Je rougis férocement en cachant mon visage contre sa peau. Que devais-je à un tel petit surnom ? Tora me releva le menton, pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens, et je remarquai au passage qu'il rougissait légèrement également. Et délicatement, il passa un doigt contre ma joue mouillée.

« Merci. »

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire avant d'oser me pencher pour poser un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Avec légèreté, Tora passa une main dans ma nuque, et il souffla sur mes lèvres, comme une demande qu'on n'ose pas formuler tout haut. Je me laissai totalement aller contre lui et entrouvris maladroitement mes lèvres, mélangeant nos souffles. Lentement, très lentement, comme pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler chaque geste, il passa mes lèvres entrouvertes. Un peu plus profondément. C'était tellement amoureux que le monde aurait pu s'effondrer, la mer aurait pu nous engloutir, Nao et Hiroto auraient pu se faire enlever par des pirates, je n'aurais même rien remarqué. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aimé à ce point-là. Et ce fut ce sentiment intense de tendresse et d'amour qui ôta mes doutes. Tora ne pourrait pas me laisser comme je ne pourrais pas l'abandonner, parce que nous nous _aimions_.

« Je t'aime, souffla Tora en s'écartant à peine. Je t'aime… Pour toujours. »

« Moi aussi, souris-je. »

Et je fus étonné de me rendre compte que je souriais pour de _vrai_.

« Et j'aime quand tu souris. »

Je rougis de nouveau en le chatouillant légèrement pour me venger.

« Et j'aime bien quand tu rougis ! renchérit-il en bougeant un peu. »

Je dus devenir encore plus rouge à en croire la chaleur de mes joues. Et j'insistai au niveau de mes chatouillis. Il se mordit la lèvre un moment pour se retenir, mais finit par exploser de rire.

« J'ai gagné ! m'exclamai-je en faisant le signe de victoire avec mes doigts. »

« T'es trop fort ! se résigna Tora en riant toujours. Je pourrais jamais gagner contre ça ! »

« Je t'aime. »

Et j'eus un sourire tendre et heureux. J'avais réussi à lui dire sans bégayer et sans rougir. Tora m'embrassa de nouveau, avant de se laisser porter un peu par les vagues. Après un moment, je lui demandai si je pouvais réessayer de nager sans aide. Il me laissa faire, restant le plus proche de moi possible sans me gêner pour autant. Je voulais à tout prix y arriver. Je prenais doucement de l'assurance quand Houseki nous interrompit, me faisant sursauter et arrêter mes mouvements.

« Les garçons, venez par ici un peu ! »

J'eus juste le réflexe de m'accrocher au cou de Tora pour ne pas me noyer.

« Ca, ça sent la photo, fit-il en cherchant les deux autres des yeux pour voir s'ils avaient entendu. »

Je regardai attentivement Houseki et, en effet, elle tenait quelque chose dans les mains qui ressemblait à un appareil photo. Je relâchai le cou de Tora et m'apprêtai à nager jusque là-bas quand je me sentis emmené à toute vitesse. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il m'arrivait, jusqu'à ce que je distingue les rires et les cris enthousiastes de Nao et Hiroto. Je me débattis alors, je voulais rester avec Tora.

« Lâchez-moi, bande de méchants, protestai-je. Tora, à l'aide ! »

« Rendez-le moi, voleurs ! s'exclama celui-ci en partant à notre poursuite. »

« Hiroto, accélère, il approche ! »

« C'est toi qui traîne ! protesta celui-ci. »

« Fais gaffe, Ruki essaye de mordre ! »

« Ruki, te laisse pas faire ! dit Tora en approchant. »

A force de gigoter dans tous les sens et l'eau rendant ma peau glissante, ils finirent par lâcher prise et je m'échappai de leur étreinte. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas encore assez bien nager pour me stabiliser et je fus content de savoir que Tora était tout près quand je me retrouvai en dessous de la surface. Il me récupéra en me prenant dans ses bras comme un bébé et nous finîmes par sortir de l'eau en suivant les deux autres qui riaient comme des gosses de leur bêtise.

« Dès qu'on a fini les photos, par respect pour maman, je vous noie ! »

Ils n'en furent pas même inquiets, continuant de rire à gorge déployée.

« Riez, riez, mais vous, personne n'est là pour vous sauver, lança alors Tora avec un sourire en coin. »

Ils cessèrent de rire d'un seul coup, l'air passablement pris de court.

« Ca, c'est un coup bas, fit Hiroto avec une moue vexée. »

« T'es trop méchant ! renchérit Nao. On a même pas le droit de rire, c'est pas juste. »

Ils avaient l'air tellement triste que j'eus un pincement au cœur. Je forçai Tora à me lâcher, lui tournai le dos, et à la surprise de tout le monde, moi y compris, j'allai prendre Nao dans mes bras dans une accolade fraternelle. Passé l'instant de surprise, Nao ne se fit pas prier pour me serrer dans ses bras. Certainement conscient que ce serait très rare.

« T'es trop mignon… me souffla-t-il. »

Je me concentrai pour ne pas rougir et cachai mon visage dans son épaule.

« Toi plus que moi, répliquai-je. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que raisonna le clic de l'appareil photo. Nao me prit alors dans ses bras, Hiroto vint se jeter juste à côté de nous, en traînant Tora avec lui. Je me raidis un moment avant de me détendre un minimum. Je n'étais pas habitué à être ainsi pris dans les bras d'un autre que Tora et c'était assez… inattendu. Nao attendit que sa mère ait fait plusieurs photos, avant de me rendre ma liberté. Tora me reprit contre lui et Hiroto en profita pour grimper sur le dos de Nao. Houseki poussa un soupir attendri, avant de poursuivre son travail. Je gigotai dans les bras de Tora pour qu'il me repose. Je pouvais marcher tout de même. Une fois sur mes pieds, je me collai à son torse et il m'entoura de ses bras. Hiroto sauta du dos de Nao et se plaça à notre droite, passant son bras autour des épaules de Tora, tandis que Nao s'installait à notre gauche. Je lui pris timidement la main, et Houseki tira la photo.

« Hey, attendez ! s'exclama soudain Hiroto. »

« Mon Dieu, ça sent l'idée à plein nez ça, fit Tora en se décollant de moi. »

« Mais ouais ! Faut ABSOLUMENT qu'on fasse une pyramide ! »

« Trop, trop bien ! renchérit Nao que l'idée ne semblait pas rebuter le moins du monde. »

« Par contre, fit-il en se tournant vers moi, faut que ça soit le plus léger en haut. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il me voulait. Hiroto me fit un grand sourire, avant de poursuivre ses explications.

« Tora, faut que tu sois en bas, ça serait mieux pour notre survie à tous. Nao, tu feras le suivant, je grimperais sur ton dos, et Ruki je le prendrai avec moi. »

« C'est génial ! approuva Nao. »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Non merci. »

« Quoi non ? Mais alleeeez ! »

Hiroto, le grand bébé. Houseki se mit à rire derrière son appareil photo, et Nao essayait de convaincre Tora de lui-même me convaincre.

« Non, non, non. »

Je fis un pas en arrière, prêt à prendre la fuite au moindre faux mouvement. Ils étaient _réellement_ tarés. Hiroto me regarda d'un air décidé, puis fit craquer ses doigts. Nao eut alors un petit sourire.

« Je crois que tu devrais accepter Ruki, prévint-il tandis que le sourire d'Hiroto s'élargissait. »

Je reculai d'un autre pas en secouant vivement la tête. Il n'allait pas oser me faire une prise de catch, si ?

« Ruki, dernier avertissement, après j'emploie les grands moyens. »

Et Tora ne semblait pas prêt à réagir. Je me mordis la lèvre. Devais-je fuir, accepter ou subir sans broncher ? Je choisis la solution numéro un et me retournai pour me mettre à courir. J'avais juste oublié un détail : le sable. Autant il me ralentissait considérablement, autant il semblait donner des ailes à Hiroto. Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs tôt fait de me rejoindre, et avec le plus de délicatesse possible, il me fit le placage du siècle. Il se prit le sable à ma place, et commença à me chatouiller avant même que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit. Je me tortillai comme une anguille, essayant de m'échapper de ce contact et de résister à l'assaut de ses doigts agiles. Je fus étonné de me rendre compte que j'étais fortement chatouilleux, surtout au niveau des côtes, ce qu'Hiroto ne tarda pas à repérer. Cependant, je n'étais pas assez sportif pour lutter contre lui et je fus rapidement essoufflé à force de me retenir et de bouger. Je m'allongeai alors totalement et je ne réalisai qu'après un temps que je riais.

« C'est bon, j'le tiens ! s'écria Hiroto. »

« Ruki sait rire ? s'étonna Nao avec de grands yeux. »

« Il a un joli rire non ? demanda Tora en souriant. »

« Eh ouais, c'est vrai… »

Hiroto eut l'air décontenancé l'espace d'une demie seconde, avant de se relever en me coinçant dans ses bras. Je me remis à me tordre dans tous les sens. Je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot et le contact avec Hiroto commençait à me rendre nerveux. C'était déjà énorme que je ris, ils pouvaient bien me laisser tranquille maintenant, non ? Malheureusement, Hiroto semblait être quelqu'un de très, très acharné. Il indiqua la marche à suivre à Tora et Nao, et attendit qu'ils soient en place pour resserrer un peu sa prise sur moi, qui gigotais autant que possible.

« Par pitié Ruki juste une fois ! supplia-t-il en approchant de la demie pyramide. »

« Tricheur ! protestai-je avant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir son air de petit chiot abandonné. »

« C'est pas de la triche c'est de la stratégie ! Et moi je peux très bien escalader avec toi qui bouges, c'est pour toi que je dis ça. Bon OK, ça m'arrangerait quand même que t'arrêtes de bouger… »

« Rêve mon grand ! »

Et je m'agitai avec encore plus de frénésie.

« Tora, franchement, tu ferais comment à ma place ? demanda Hiroto. »

Tora, qui était allongé dans le sable avec Nao sur le dos, lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

« A ta place, je ne saurais pas quoi faire non plus. Moi je suis plus grand, désolé. »

« Mais quel couple sérieux ! Faut tout faire soi-même… »

Il dit à Nao de se remettre en place, et avec grande difficulté, Hiroto réussit à venir tout de même s'asseoir sur son dos. Je pris un air passablement indifférent et m'arrêtai de bouger, juste assez de temps pour faire croire à Hiroto que je me rendais. Seulement, quand il relâcha sa prise, je le repoussai. Peut-être avec un peu trop d'énergie puisque nous vacillâmes avant de tomber à plat sur le sable. Hiroto sur le dos et moi sur lui. Nao explosa de rire, laissant juste le temps à Tora de sortir de son nid de sable. Délicatement, il me remit sur mes pieds, pour permettre à Hiroto de retrouver un tant soit peu de souffle.

« Vous… êtes… trop… fort… articula Nao entre deux rires. »

« Tora… Ton copain est complètement dingue, souffla Hiroto en se rasseyant. »

Je lui tirai la langue en me blottissant dans les bras de Tora.

« En fait… Je veux bien le faire… lâchai-je alors. »

« Viens me dire ça en face sans te cacher, Ruki, sinon je te croirais pas, lança Hiroto en se relevant. »

Je m'approchai de lui, restant tout de même assez loin par peur des représailles, et lui fis un sourire timide.

« Je veux bien le faire… »

Il se passa une main sur le visage avec un air pseudo désespéré, puis me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Très bien, monsieur Matsumoto. Grimpe sur mon dos. »

« Tu vas rien me faire, hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ? J'ai assez mangé ce midi tu sais. »

Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux en m'avançant lentement et avec hésitation jusque lui.

« OK, pendant que je m'occupe du décoinçage, si messieurs Amano voulaient bien reprendre, ça m'aiderait grandement. Et un peu de sérieux, on est filmé là ! »

Et pour le confirmer, il fit un grand signe en direction du caméscope. Je regardai alternativement la caméra puis Hiroto et cachai mon visage entre mes mains en rougissant furieusement.

« Allez Ruki, sois fort, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! lança Nao de là où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire sur le dos de son frère. »

J'écartai mes doigts pour lui lancer un regard sceptique. Hiroto me fit un sourire engageant, avant de s'accroupir pour que je puisse plus facilement grimper. J'inspirai profondément. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, il ne pourrait rien m'arriver de mal. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Hiroto était un inconnu. C'était un jeune homme gentil et agréable qui ne me ferait rien. J'expirai brutalement et passai doucement mes bras autour de son cou. Il hésita un moment, avant de se relever et d'attraper mes jambes. Puis il s'approcha des deux autres, vérifia une dernière fois que je me tenais bien, et lâcha mes jambes pour escalader Nao. Après quelques secondes laborieuses, Hiroto réussit à s'installer sur son ami, et prit la pose comme il pouvait. J'essayai de détendre mes muscles et de respirer calmement. Même si je tombais, conclusion éventuelle de ce genre d'idée, je ne me ferais pas mal et je ne blesserais personne. Je laissai mes jambes de chaque côté d'Hiroto pour ne pas déstabiliser la pyramide et m'allongeai lentement sur lui. Je posai un coude sur chacune de ses épaules et appuyai ma tête sur mes mains avec un petit sourire. Houseki me fit un grand sourire, et tira plusieurs photos pour immortaliser l'instant.

« Ca va là haut ? demanda Tora. »

« H… Hm, acquiesçai-je. Mais, je peux descendre ? »

« C'est bon, confirma Houseki. Evite de te faire mal. »

Je me redressai légèrement et au moment où j'allais me laisser glisser sur le côté pour descendre le plus doucement possible, la pyramide pencha sur le côté, déstabilisée. J'essayai de lui redonner un certain équilibre mais nous chutâmes, provoquant une tempête de sable fin, sauf Tora qui était déjà allongé.

« Ruki t'abuse sérieux ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

« Hey, t'en prends pas à lui ! répliqua Tora en se relevant, essayant d'enlever au maximum tout le sable qui lui était tombé dessus. »

« J'espère que t'as tout filmé ? demanda Nao à son père. »

Celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire, qui ne pouvait que confirmer les faits. Je me redressai doucement en massant mon bras qui avait durement atterri le premier. Mes jambes étaient encore emmêlées avec celles d'Hiroto qui n'avait pas daigné bouger, restant allongé sur le sable.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? demandai-je alors. »

« Laisse-moi mourir… marmonna-t-il sans bouger pour autant. »

« Et toi ça va ? demanda Tora. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui puis la baissai de nouveau vers Hiroto sans rien répondre. Je ne savais pas bien ce que je devais faire, ce genre de phrase était tout ce qu'il y a de plus angoissant pour moi. Prenant les devant, Tora me prit par la main et me fit m'asseoir contre lui sur le sable. Nao, quant à lui, vint s'affaler sur Hiroto. Je me blottis contre Tora, posant ma joue contre son épaule et dessinai du bout des doigts des arabesques sans queue ni tête sur son torse et son ventre.

« Hiroto va bien, hein ? »

« Très bien même, t'inquiète pas pour lui. »

Je continuai un instant mes mouvements puis me redressai légèrement.

« Dis Tora, pourquoi… Non, c'est rien, oublie. »

Je me réinstallai correctement et fermai les yeux.

« Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non, c'est pas… Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait de mourir ? »

« C'était juste… comme ça, ça n'avait rien de sérieux. Même si c'est un sujet sérieux, c'était dit à la légère. »

« C'est bête… Pourquoi on ne dit pas plutôt 'laisse-moi vivre' ? »

« Euh… C'est une bonne question. »

J'attrapai sa main pour jouer avec, ne cherchant pas davantage à comprendre quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort, même si le pic de midi était passé depuis un bon moment. J'avais chaud mais je ne voulais pas quitter les bras de Tora. Nous restâmes un moment sans rien faire, somnolant à moitié, jusqu'à ce que Nao ne vienne ramper jusqu'à nous. Je gardai une expression neutre, le laissant s'amuser comme il voulait.

« Chauuuuud, soupira-t-il en s'arrêtant à nos côtés. »

« Oui, en effet, soleil égale à chaleur, confirmai-je. »

« Vous voulez pas retourner dans l'eau ? demanda-t-il d'une voix de bébé. »

« T'es trop mignon ! m'extasiai-je en lui pinçant une joue. »

Puis je me redressai un peu et interrogeai Tora du regard sur ce qu'il voulait faire.

« On est pas obligé d'aller nager de toute manière, on peut rester au bord, déclara-t-il en s'étirant. »

Hiroto approuva d'un bâillement et, essayant vainement de nous réveiller un peu plus, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu. Nous restâmes un bon moment sans rien faire de particulier. Jusqu'à ce que le vent ne se mêle à la partie et s'amuse à refroidir les petites gouttes d'eau sur nos peaux. Je frissonnai violemment et, pour se réchauffer, les trois autres entreprirent de se faire une petite bataille d'eau qui tourna rapidement en véritable guerre de tsunami. Je ne me mêlai pas réellement au jeu, encore un peu trop effrayé à l'idée de mettre la tête sous l'eau. Seulement, il commençait à réellement faire froid face au vent.

« Ruki, tu deviens tout bleu tu sais ? fit Nao tout en évitant une vague lancée par Hiroto. »

Phrase qui eut pour effet de faire stopper Tora qui me regarda fixement comme si j'allais subir un grand malheur. Je baissai alors les yeux sur mes mains qui avaient en effet viré au bleu.

« Hey, je suis sûr que de loin, avec ta petite taille, les gens te prennent pour un schtroumpf, rigola Hiroto. »

« Mais non, répliqua Nao, avec les cheveux blonds, c'est la schtroumpfette ! »

« Mais, laissez ma schtroumpfette tranquille ! protesta Tora, que ça faisait beaucoup rire quand même. »

Il prit mes mains bleues dans les siennes, et je ne ressentis même pas ses doigts sur les miens. J'avais juste la sensation du vent sur ma peau et des tremblements de mes lèvres glacées.

« Bon, perso je repars au 'campement', vous comptez vous les geler encore longtemps ? demanda Tora en m'entraînant à sa suite. »

« Bah moi j'ai pas froid, dit Nao. »

« Normal, t'as des coups de soleil, ça réchauffe. On reste encore un peu et on remonte. »

« OK, soyez sages ».

Nous remontâmes la plage, puis Tora m'enveloppa dans une serviette, pour me réchauffer un minimum. Je me collai tout contre lui pour absorber un peu de chaleur. Je ne sentais plus mes doigts ni mes orteils. Tora se mit alors à me frictionner. Délicatement, il prit également mes mains dans les siennes, et souffla légèrement dessus pour ne pas les réchauffer trop brusquement. Le soleil chauffait toujours, mais ses efforts étaient réduits à néant par le vent qui s'infiltrait partout. Je n'avais plus ressenti les conditions climatiques depuis mon enfance, portant trop peu attention au monde extérieur pour ressentir les changements de temps, et c'était réellement étrange d'être ainsi glacé. Je bougeai doucement mes doigts dans ceux de Tora, c'était engourdi et légèrement douloureux mais ils se réchauffaient petit à petit. Tora continua à s'occuper de mes doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouvé une couleur à peu près normale, et nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par Nao et Hiroto qui s'enroulèrent vivement dans une serviette. Après avoir attendu que nos affaires soient sèches, ils récupérèrent leurs vêtements et Tora me tendit les miens. Je me rhabillai rapidement et m'assis entre ses jambes pour être au chaud. Celui-ci m'entoura de ses bras pour me serrer contre lui, et continua de frotter un peu ma peau pour me réchauffer plus vite. Le jour commençait à décliner doucement, et Tora me donna son pull pour m'empêcher de grelotter. Je l'enfilai rapidement avec un doux sourire. Hiroto commençait légèrement à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Nao, quand une fusée s'élança dans le ciel encore à peine éclairé, le soleil couchant ayant presque disparu. Elle explosa au plus haut en une gerbe d'étincelles rouges du plus bel effet. J'ouvris tout grand les yeux. La dernière fois que j'avais vu un feu d'artifice remontait à mes six ans et j'avais eu tellement peur du bruit que je n'avais pas arrêté de pleurer.

« C'est beau, commentai-je tandis que d'autres fusées venaient illuminer le ciel de dizaines de couleurs. »

« J'adore ! s'extasia Hiroto maintenant tout à fait réveillé. »

« Ca faisait un bail, fit remarquer Tora avec un sourire. »

Puis il posa un discret baiser dans ma nuque. Je frissonnai doucement mais le froid n'était plus en cause. Je me serrai contre lui, entremêlant nos doigts sur mon ventre en soupirant de contentement. Trois fusées explosèrent simultanément en des milliers de petits points dorés qui semblèrent retomber sur nous comme une pluie d'étoile.

« Ca me rappelle tes yeux, souffla Tora à mon oreille. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui avec un sourire, posai chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes et reportai mon regard sur le ciel.

« On dirait des lucioles. »

Un feu d'artifice bleu vint contrecarrer ma comparaison, rapidement suivi d'un blanc et doré, puis de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

« Tu regrettes pas d'être venu maintenant ? »

« Tant que tu es près de moi, je ne regrette rien. »

« Regardez, c'est la fin ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

En effet, le ciel fut illuminé comme en plein jour par une multitude d'étincelles colorées, qui fusaient de partout avec un bruit pas possible. C'était sublime, mais assourdissant. Je posai alors mes mains sur mes oreilles pour atténuer le bruit explosif qui commençait à me donner froid dans le dos. Une réminiscence du passé certainement. Quand toutes les étincelles colorées eurent disparues, je me retournai pour me serrer contre Tora. Cela faisait une paire d'années que je n'avais pas vécu une journée aussi normale et le fait qu'elle touche à sa fin me tordait l'estomac.

« Allez les enfants, on remballe tout ! déclara Mosa en se levant, annonçant clairement qu'il était temps de partir. »

Nous nous exécutâmes sans broncher, mais avec un enthousiasme moindre. Le rangement prit un certain temps à se mettre en route, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, tout était remis dans la voiture, et tout le monde installé, prêt à partir. Je regardais les lumières de la ville défiler derrière la vitre. J'avais l'impression de revivre enfin et c'était étrange. Je sentais mon cœur battre contre ma cage thoracique, je sentais le sang pulser dans mes veines, je sentais l'air glisser doucement dans mes poumons à chaque respiration. Tout me paraissait neuf et inconnu. Et c'était à la fois excitant et angoissant. Tora passa une main dans mes cheveux, glissant subrepticement jusqu'à ma nuque, avant de demander :

« Pas trop fatigué ? »

Je me tournai vers lui après avoir senti tous mes poils se hérisser sous l'effet de la caresse.

« Non, ça va. »

« De toute façon, une fois rentré, chacun ira prendre sa douche et dormir. Je sens que je vais m'effondrer direct ! »

« Hm. »

Je lui fis un doux sourire et calai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

L'heure et demie de voyage se passa sans encombre, dans une ambiance très calme et reposante, et nous arrivâmes à la maison. Houseki réveilla doucement Nao et Hiroto, et Tora m'entraîna dans la maison après avoir chopé deux sacs au hasard dans le coffre. Ce fut Hiroto qui fut autorisé à aller prendre sa douche en premier, et il remercia cette attention d'un bâillement.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? me demanda Tora alors que nous étions dans le salon. »

J'hochai la tête.

« Et voir Choupi. »

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la cuisine, saluant en passant les parents qui montaient, et tandis que je prenais mon lapin contre moi, Tora sortit quelques trucs du frigo pour les mettre sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie ? demanda-t-il en souriant. »

« Le flamby, souris-je à mon tour. »

Tora me le tendit, et me regarda manger tranquillement. Je finis sereinement mon yaourt avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Tu manges pas ? »

Il s'empara d'un petit pain.

« Si je mange, me rassura-t-il. Mais j'avais envie de te regarder avant. »

Je ne pus empêcher mes joues de prendre une jolie teinte rosée et grattai légèrement ma joue avant de détourner les yeux vers Choupi qui dormait paisiblement sur mes genoux. Nous finîmes de manger calmement, sans beaucoup parler, nous lançant de temps à autre des petits regards amoureux ou gênés. Puis quand nous eûmes terminé, je repris Choupi dans mes bras et nous montâmes à l'étage. Après quelques minutes de caresses bien méritées, mon petit lapin fut confié à Hiroto, Nao ayant pris le relais au niveau de la douche. Une fois dans la chambre de Tora, j'allai m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, me passant une main dans les cheveux, inondant mes genoux de sable.

« La mer, ça pardonne pas, sourit Tora en me tendant une serviette. Enlève le plus gros en mettant ça sur tes genoux, ça évitera d'en mettre partout. »

Et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux soudainement, faisant encore tomber une multitude de grains de sable.

« Mais… attends, tu vas salir ta chambre ! »

« Je préfère salir ma chambre plutôt que tu restes avec tout ce sable sur ta tête ! répliqua Tora en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. »

« Ca partira sous la douche ! »

« OK ! rit Tora. J'insiste pas. »

Il poussa un profond soupir, et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit. Je me tournai vers lui, admirant son visage calme et paisible. Je tendis le bras pour le caresser, profitant qu'il ait les yeux fermés. Je passai d'abord mes doigts sur ses paupières, glissant ensuite sur ses joues, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, redessinant chaque trait de son visage avec une concentration maximale. Tora se laissa faire avec un léger sourire puis il rouvrit à moitié les yeux avant de glisser une main le long d'un de mes bras. Je me mordis les lèvres en frissonnant, plongeant mon regard dans les yeux à demi ouverts de Tora. Sa main continua son parcourt, remontant le long de mon bras pour encercler un instant mon épaule fine, avant de venir finalement se loger dans le creux de mon cou. Tora finit par se redresser pour être face à moi, et posa sa deuxième main sur ma joue. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines et tapait fortement contre mes tempes. C'était tellement doux et intense que je n'hésitai pas longtemps avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres et de les effleurer de ma langue, un peu surpris tout de même de ma propre audace. Tora entrouvrit les lèvres et nous nous embrassâmes plus profondément. Il passa une main à ma taille et glissa l'autre le long de ma nuque. J'eus l'impression que c'était la première fois que je l'embrassais. Je ressentis une multitude de sensations dans tout le corps et me sentis chauffer doucement. C'était grisant et j'approfondis un peu plus le baiser si c'était possible. Tora me suivit et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Ses doigts remontèrent doucement de ma taille jusque dans mon dos. Ce simple geste provoqua des millions de frissons sur mon corps et je sentis une certaine partie de mon anatomie se réveiller. Mes joues devinrent rouges de gêne et je fis tout pour que Tora ne remarque rien. Nao me sauva sans le savoir en criant que la place était libre. Je rompis le plus doucement possible le baiser et me précipitai pratiquement dans la salle de bain en prétextant ne pas vouloir salir plus que nécessaire la chambre de Tora. C'était pitoyable mais j'étais trop confus pour réfléchir à une autre excuse. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je secouai la tête dans tous les sens avant de me déshabiller. Quand je vis mon érection naissante, je rougis violemment mais ne cédai pas à la panique pour autant et tentai de réfléchir calmement. Je vivais ces derniers temps des choses nouvelles et encore inexpérimentées, il était donc _normal_ que mon corps réagisse aux attentions particulièrement chaleureuses – c'était le cas de le dire – de Tora. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre, n'ayant jamais dû faire face à ce genre de situation. Finalement, ça ne fit que m'angoisser un peu plus. Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Torride, certes, mais juste un _baiser_. Je me pris la tête entre les mains en m'appuyant contre le mur froid de la douche. Que devais-je faire maintenant pour me soulager ? Je me mordis fortement la lèvre inférieure et ouvris l'eau. Ça ne m'aiderait peut-être pas, mais au moins je pourrais réfléchir plus calmement en me détendant. L'eau qui en sortit me fit sursauter brusquement. Elle était glacée. Je gémis en sentant mon coude entrer violemment en contact avec le carrelage. C'était très douloureux, mais ça eut au moins l'avantage de calmer mes pulsions hormonales. Je soupirai profondément et entrepris de me laver imperturbablement. Malheureusement, une fois mon shampoing réalisé, je m'apprêtai à me savonner quand je me rendis compte que mon coude saignait. Pas d'affolement, ce n'est rien qu'une petite blessure, pensai-je. Sauf qu'en réalité ça saignait abondamment, et je sentis une panique d'un tout autre genre grimper sournoisement en moi. J'inspirai le plus sereinement possible, sortis de la douche, enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et, ne sachant pas comment me soigner, repartis dans la chambre de Tora, priant pour que ma serviette reste en place et que je ne mette pas de l'eau et du sang partout. Il tourna la tête vers moi quand j'entrai et haussa les sourcils.

« Ruki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je saigne, répondis-je en ne regardant surtout pas le liquide carmin s'écouler le long de mon bras. »

Tora se leva précipitamment pour voir, et constata avec de grands yeux que je ne m'étais pas loupé. Il retourna dans la salle de bain en m'emmenant avec lui, et fouilla dans les placards à la recherche de compresse et de pansements.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-il en débouchant un flacon d'antiseptique. »

« Eau froide… »

Je parlais le moins possible pour respirer le moins possible. L'odeur du sang me faisait désagréablement tourner la tête, de même que sa vue. Tora me fit asseoir sur le tabouret, prit délicatement mon bras et, après avoir essuyé un peu la plaie à l'eau, il la désinfecta soigneusement.

« Ca pique pas trop ? »

Je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible et me mordis de nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Ça ne piquait pas, ça brûlait.

« Pas grave. »

Une fois la désinfection effectuée, il apposa un pansement sur la blessure qui commençait à arrêter de saigner.

« Voilà, ça ne devrait plus trop saigner maintenant. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que tous mes muscles tremblaient tant ils étaient tendus. Je rouvris les yeux en essayant de me détendre. Tora m'avait soigné et il n'y avait plus de sang. Tout allait bien. Sauf que j'étais en serviette devant lui et que repenser à tout à l'heure fit de nouveau bouillir mon sang. Je contrôlai tout rougissement intempestif et pris une grande bouffée d'air en essayant plutôt de penser à quelque chose de particulièrement horripilant. Comme par exemple un livre qui ne finit pas. Stupide mais je n'avais pas mieux. Je me concentrai un instant sur ça et pus de nouveau respirer calmement. Je tournai la tête vers Tora et lui fis un petit sourire.

« Merci. »

« De rien, sourit-il en retour. »

Il attendit un instant, pendant lequel je ne fis pas un mouvement, de plus en plus gêné sans le montrer pour autant.

« Oh, je vais… te laisser, à tout de suite ! balbutia-t-il précipitamment en sortant de la salle de bain pour regagner sa chambre. »

Je me pris de nouveau la tête entre les mains, poussant un gémissement sourd quand je posai mon coude sur mon genou. Je me secouai un peu et finis de me sécher. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés, me gênant en retombant sur mon visage, et me rendis compte avec dépit et horreur que j'avais oublié mon t-shirt et mon caleçon pour dormir. Décidément, ce n'était réellement pas ma soirée. Je repris la serviette, la remis autour de ma taille et repartis dans la chambre à toute allure, réalisant seulement maintenant que n'importe qui pouvait passer dans le couloir.

« Y a un problème ? demanda Tora en me regardant revenir et en se demandant certainement ce que j'avais. »

« Oublié habits ! balbutiai-je en rougissant. »

« Ils sont… juste là, répondit-il en désignant la chaise près de son bureau. »

« Merci. »

Je traversai la chambre comme les fusées de feu d'artifice traversaient le ciel quelques heures plus tôt, récupérai mes vêtements et repartis aussi vite dans la salle de bain. Je m'empressai de m'habiller, déposai ma serviette sur le crochet prévu à cet effet et rejoignis cette fois-ci calmement la chambre.

« Tu t'en es sortis finalement ? demanda Tora avec un sourire en se levant. »

J'hochai la tête et allai m'asseoir sur le lit en soupirant.

« A ton tour maintenant… »

« Je me dépêche. »

Il hésita un instant, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue et de disparaître dans le couloir. Je passai un doigt léger sur ma joue avant de me laisser tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Je restai un instant ainsi avant de laisser mes yeux parcourir la chambre. Ils tombèrent presque directement sur ses magnifiques guitares et je ne pus m'empêcher de me relever pour les admirer de plus près. Jamais je n'en avais vu d'aussi belles, n'osant même pas imaginer que je pourrais en toucher un jour. Mon index glissa sur le bois lisse et vernis, puis frôla les cordes avant de revenir au point de départ.

« Tu as flashé dessus ? demanda soudain la voix de Tora juste derrière moi. »

Je sursautai légèrement, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, et lui accordai une œillade avant de repartir admirer les instruments.

« Elles sont superbes… »

« Tu peux t'en servir si tu veux. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux en me tournant franchement vers lui.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Bien sûr ! Elles sont à moi, tu peux t'en servir autant que tu veux. »

Et il me gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de retourner s'affaler dans son coin de lit. J'hésitai un instant avant de prendre le plus délicatement possible sa guitare bleu ciel. Je passai la sangle autour de mon cou et fis courir mes doigts sur les cordes. Le son était délicat et étouffé, la guitare n'étant pas branchée sur un ampli. Je refis un instant mes gammes avant de jouer la berceuse que mon maître m'avait appris. Je me souvins qu'il avait été étonné que je sache la jouer après seulement six mois de leçons. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il m'avait proposé de m'apprendre le piano en plus de la batterie et de la guitare. Tora m'observait de l'oreiller, semblant attentif quoiqu'un peu endormi.

« C'est de toi ? murmura-t-il. »

« Non, c'est de maître Kanwa, celui qui m'a appris la musique. »

« J'aime beaucoup la mélodie… Et tu la joues bien. »

« Merci. »

Je changeai d'air, plus léger et plus calme encore, celui que j'avais essayé de composer en plusieurs mois, essayant de poser sur les notes tout le bien que l'aura de Tora avait sur mon cœur. Je relevai doucement les yeux vers lui, constatant qu'il s'était redressé sur les coudes.

« Elle te plaît ? »

« Enormément, oui. Elle est magnifique. »

« C'est grâce à toi. »

Tora haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et s'assit pour m'observer.

« A moi ? »

« Ca fait presque trois mois que je travaille dessus. C'est ta présence rassurante qui me l'a inspirée. Je voulais qu'elle fasse ressentir la paix que je ressentais en étant près de toi. »

« Je… »

Il resta un moment sans rien dire, restant droit sur son lit.

« Je suis content… pour toi, finit-il par dire en rougissant. »

Je jouai les dernières notes, reposai la guitare sur son socle et vins me blottir contre lui.

« Merci. »

Il passa un bras autour de moi, et m'embrassa la tempe.

« C'est moi qui te remercie. »

Je lui souris puis fronçai les sourcils.

« Tu ferais bien de dormir un peu, tu as les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls. »

« Ah bon ? fit-il en réprimant un bâillement. »

Je lui chatouillai doucement le cou avant de le forcer à s'allonger et de me coller tout contre lui.

« Bonne nuit Tora. »

« 'Nuit Ruki. Dors bien… »

« Toi aussi. »

Je posai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et fermai les yeux. Tora soupira en se calant bien contre moi, et s'endormit quasiment instantanément. Pour ma part, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je repensais sans cesse à ma réaction physique de tout à l'heure et plus j'y pensais, plus j'angoissais de ne pas savoir me contrôler. Je me retournai plusieurs fois avant de décider de m'occuper à la place de m'énerver tout seul. Je sortis doucement de l'étreinte de Tora, le plus légèrement possible de façon à ne pas le réveiller, repris la guitare bleu ciel et sortis de la chambre à pas de loup. Je descendis les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, marchant au radar – ne voyant pas à plus d'un centimètre devant moi – et finis par arriver au salon en un seul morceau, un vrai miracle. J'allumai la petite lampe près du canapé, m'installai confortablement dans celui-ci et me remis à jouer. Un peu n'importe quoi, tout pour ne plus penser à _ça_. J'y passai plusieurs heures avant de finir par m'endormir, complètement vanné.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Voilà. A la prochaine pour le chapitre XII.


	12. Handball orageux

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration d'auteur :** On ne se rend compte à quel point c'est dur de faire une déclaration avant le texte qu'au moment où on y est confronté…

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XII – Handball orageux.

-

Une main dans mes cheveux et une présence devant moi me réveillèrent légèrement et je poussai un soupir de mécontentement en me retournant. J'avais seulement oublié que j'étais dans le canapé, une guitare dans les bras. Je manquai de m'enfoncer le manche dans les gencives et de tomber à terre. La présence, que j'identifiai finalement comme Tora, récupéra la guitare pour l'éloigner et s'assit juste à côté de moi.

« Il est l'heure de se lever. »

Je baillai pour toute réponse.

« C'est normal que tu te sois retrouvé ici pour dormir au fait ? »

« J'sais pas… »

« J'espère que tu as bien dormi quand même, le canapé c'est pas le must, surtout avec une guitare. »

J'haussai les épaules et me frottai les yeux en changeant de position, posant ma tête sur ses cuisses pour être installé plus confortablement. J'étais sur le point de me rendormir quand quelqu'un finit par débarquer, pris d'un gros fou rire, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Hiroto avant même de le voir entrer dans la pièce. Il vint directement s'installer à mes pieds, semblant déjà aussi excité à dix heures qu'en journée.

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? s'exclama-t-il. »

« Hm… soupirai-je en me roulant en boule. »

Il n'insista pas et se tourna vers Tora.

« Je peux aller manger un truc ? »

« Ouais, vas-y, tant que tu pilles pas le frigo, répondit-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. »

« Oh, et si Nao descend, évitez de rire, sinon ça va le vexer ! lança Hiroto en partant vers la cuisine. »

Je me redressai doucement, regardai Tora en vacillant dangereusement puis m'assis directement sur ses cuisses, passant une jambe de chaque côté de lui pour me boudiner contre son torse. Il ne tarda pas à poser ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Bah alors, t'as fait des folies cette nuit ? »

« J'ai pas su dormir… »

« Même après la journée passée à la mer ? Je sais pas ce qu'il faut pour que tu dormes alors, si même ça c'est pas assez fatiguant. »

« Mais si… mais c'est pas ça… »

« Qu'est-ce qui a alors ? »

« Je sais pas, j'étais stressé. »

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire la vérité.

« Ca devait être la fin de ma première journée normale qui me tracassait. »

« Et… ça va mieux maintenant ? »

« Je suis fatigué, mais oui, répondis-je en calant ma tête contre son cou. »

Il passa totalement ses bras autour de moi, et je me sentis parfaitement apaisé.

« Tu as toujours mal ? demanda-t-il en désignant mon coude. »

« Un peu, quand je m'appuie dessus. »

« On va aller le changer maintenant, ça sera fait. »

Et sans me laisser vraiment le choix, il me prit dans ses bras pour se lever, et partit en direction de l'étage. Je passai rapidement mes bras autour de ses épaules pour me retenir. Ses pas légers me berçaient doucement et je crus que j'allais me rendormir. Mais il me posa sur le tabouret de la salle de bain avant que je n'aie eu le temps de repartir saluer Morphée. Tora retira le pansement en prenant garde à ne pas trop tirer sur la peau, repassa vite fait un coup de désinfectant et remit un autre pansement pour éviter toute nouvelle blessure. Nous nous apprêtions à repartir, quand Nao ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

« B'jour, saluai-je en essayant de ne pas m'endormir en sursaut. »

« 'Lut. Tora, elle est où la biafine ? »

« Dans l'armoire du haut, répondit-il. T'as besoin d'aide ? »

« Nan, j'irai demander à maman après. »

Et après avoir récupéré ce dont il avait besoin, il ressortit sans un mot. Tora me reprit alors dans ses bras et alla m'allonger dans sa chambre. Je clignai de nombreuses fois des yeux pour me tenir éveillé, ce qui représentait en soi un énorme effort. Il m'était tellement plus simple de dormir quand j'étais ainsi entouré de l'apaisante et chaleureuse présence de Tora.

« Toi, il faut que tu dormes, sourit alors celui-ci. »

« Hmpf, soufflai-je en m'agrippant à lui. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de me retrouver seul et sans point de repère dans leur si grande maison.

« Tu es fatigué, me dis pas le contraire, protesta-t-il en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. »

« Je suis en pleine forme, affirmai-je d'une voix pâteuse. »

Et les chevaux avaient des ailes…

« Tes yeux se ferment tout seul, on dirait que tu vas t'endormir en sursaut. »

Je lui fis une petite moue et, finalement, le relâchai doucement pour me rouler en boule en dessous de lui.

« Je veux pas te forcer à dormir, murmura doucement Tora en me caressant la joue, mais je préfère que tu sois en forme. Ca ne sert à rien de te lever si tu ne tiens pas debout. »

« Hm. »

J'attrapai sa main et posai un petit bisou sur sa paume.

« Je vais descendre, tu me promets de dormir un peu avant, d'accord ? »

« Hm. »

Je lui rendis sa liberté totale, attrapai un coussin pour le serrer contre moi et fermai les yeux. Tora déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue en souriant, puis se releva pour rejoindre les autres en bas. Je m'endormis presque instantanément, pour me réveiller près de cinq heures plus tard. Je me frottai les yeux, regardai autour de moi et, constatant l'absence flagrante de la présence de Tora, je m'étirai un grand coup et allai prendre une douche rapide. J'enfilai un baggy blanc et une chemise gris sombre avant de me décider à partir à la recherche des autres. Et ce fut Nao que je croisai dans le couloir, au niveau du haut de la mezzanine.

« Salut Ruki, bailla-t-il. Bien dormi ? »

« Hm. »

Je ne savais pas bien ce que je pouvais dire et me rappelai qu'il avait pris de sacrés coups de soleil.

« Ça va mieux, toi ? demandai-je alors en les désignant. »

« C'est pas top mais c'est rien. J'irais remettre de la biafine tout à l'heure, ça finira bien par passer… »

« Hm, tant mieux… »

Je balançai mes bras le long de mon corps dans un geste de malaise, n'osant pas trop le regarder, et constatai subitement que mon épaule gauche bloquait légèrement. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas fait d'exercices depuis un moment – la fin des cours, pour être exact – ce que mon médecin m'avait déconseillé de faire. Mais je ne savais pas bien ce que je pouvais faire comme exercice. D'habitude, je faisais de la batterie… Et le souvenir que Nao était également batteur me revint brutalement en mémoire.

« Dis, je… je peux… t'emprunter… ta batterie ? demandai-je alors en regardant mes pieds, rouge de gêne. »

« Aucun problème, tant que tu t'endors pas dessus. Viens… »

Je fus sincèrement étonné qu'il accepte si vite, et eut un petit sourire. Ils étaient vraiment tous très gentils, ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Il m'entraîna dans le couloir, jusqu'à la porte du fond. Là, nous entrâmes dans le bureau de Mosa, rangé avec une classe impeccable. J'étais particulièrement mal à l'aise de pénétrer ainsi dans cette pièce et je me contrôlai pour ne pas rougir de honte. Puis Nao ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à droite. Nous y entrâmes et il alluma la lumière. La pièce était plutôt poussiéreuse et bordélique mais la batterie trônait fièrement dans un espace vide. Nao sortit une boîte et me tendit une paire de baguettes.

« Hésite pas à frapper fort si tu veux, la pièce est insonorisée. Amuse-toi bien. »

« Hm. Merci. Soigne-toi bien. »

Je pris délicatement les baguettes et allai m'installer sur le tabouret de la batterie. Nao me fit un petit signe et quitta la pièce. Je réglai l'instrument avant toute chose, m'échauffai un peu pour ne pas brusquer mes muscles et fis tournoyer une baguette dans ma main droite avant de les prendre bien en main et de me mettre à jouer. J'y allais plutôt doucement, accélérant le rythme et la force de frappe au fur et à mesure pour ne pas rudoyer mon corps. Je continuai pendant pas mal de temps, jusqu'à ce que la baguette gauche ne m'échappe dans une grimace de douleur, mon bras s'étant bloqué en plein mouvement. Je massai un peu mes muscles pour les détendre et fis quelques mouvements circulaires pour me remettre en action avec légèreté. Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour récupérer la baguette mais, en relevant la tête, j'aperçus Tora qui me la tendait. Je la pris avec un sourire et les posai sur la batterie.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-il. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas fait d'exercices depuis pas mal de temps, alors mon bras gauche se bloque un peu et c'est douloureux. »

« Tu me laisses m'en occuper ? »

Il me le demanda avec un sourire tendre, en tendant doucement les mains. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui refuser, alors j'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et m'assis de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'en occuper plus facilement. Précautionneusement, Tora s'empara de mon bras et commença à le masser délicatement. Je me laissai faire, grimaçant par moment de douleur malgré que ce soit vraiment agréable. Ses mouvements étaient doux et précis et je soupirai de contentement. Tora me sourit et se mit à appuyer un peu plus au niveau des articulations. Je me raidis brusquement en me mordant la langue. Tora stoppa brusquement ses gestes.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Je fis un vif mouvement de tête affirmatif.

« Désolé, il faut que j'y aille un peu moins fort. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il recommença un massage un peu plus doux.

« Merci, soufflai-je. »

J'essayai de détendre à nouveau mes muscles en me concentrant sur les massages de Tora. Je regardai son visage sérieux, caressant ses traits de mes yeux. Je rougis légèrement en m'en rendant compte et détournai le regard. Il appuya un peu plus à nouveau, mais veillait à ne pas me faire mal. Je tournai de nouveau la tête vers lui. Il était si beau avec ce petit sourire rassurant et tendre. Je me penchai doucement jusqu'à poser mon front sur le sien. Puis, sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, je caressai ses lèvres des miennes. Un peu prit de court, ce qui était légitime, Tora ne réagit pas immédiatement. Mais, tout en continuant à masser doucement mon bras, il plongea son regard dans le mien pour ensuite venir m'embrasser. Je répondis délicatement au baiser, trop heureux de retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres et la passion de sa langue. C'était particulièrement étrange de me rendre compte que j'en avais non seulement envie mais également besoin. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ce genre de chose un jour et ça me donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Je me penchai un peu plus vers lui et dus poser ma main libre sur sa cuisse pour ne pas tomber de tout mon poids sur lui. Tora eut un léger sursaut et m'embrassa avec un peu plus d'ardeur. Et, comme mû par un réflexe ancestral, je récupérai mon bras gauche de façon à poser ma main sur son cou et nous rapprocher davantage, et mon pouce commença à caresser délicatement sa cuisse. La passion de ce moment ne tarda cependant pas à vouloir faire réagir mon corps, ce qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Je ralentis donc le baiser pour ne pas paraître trop brutal et bizarre avant de décoller nos lèvres en rougissant légèrement. Je pris soin de ne pas m'attarder sur son visage et son physique, ne voulant pas faire quelque chose de stupide que je regretterais sûrement. Dix-sept ans était vraiment un âge difficile pour renaître. Toutes les émotions ressenties et toutes les réactions du corps étaient bien trop violentes et ingérables. Tora se releva et m'annonça qu'il devait aider Nao avant de sortir en vitesse de la pièce. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'il parte aussi vite ? Je poussai un profond soupir, attrapai les baguettes et me mis à taper de toutes mes forces sur la batterie. Je ne voulais plus penser, j'avais besoin de me vider complètement l'esprit et de me défouler un peu. Ça ne pouvait que me faire du bien. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon bras gauche qui se rebella un peu moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Je forçai un peu, il n'allait tout de même pas faire sa loi. Seulement, cinq minutes après, mes doigts lâchèrent la baguette gauche en même temps qu'un élancement douloureux parcourait tout mon bras. Je laissai tomber l'autre baguette et le pris contre mon torse en m'appuyant sur la batterie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je sente la présence de Tora à mes côtés, à croire qu'il sentait quand j'avais besoin de lui.

« Tu t'es blessé ? demanda-t-il vivement. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui et réussis à lui sourire en secouant négativement la tête. Avec mon front en sueur, mon bras contre moi et mes grimaces de douleur à chaque mouvement, c'est certain qu'il va me croire, ironisai-je pour moi-même. Il me prit dans ses bras pour m'amener dans un endroit un peu plus confortable, à savoir son lit.

« Tu peux bouger ton bras ? s'enquit-il sans oser y toucher. »

Je déniai.

« Ca fait mal. »

Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, Tora palpa mon bras, crispé à l'extrême. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une grosse crampe. Ça m'était souvent arrivé après mes premières leçons de kiné.

« Bouge pas j'arrive, souffla Tora en s'éclipsant rapidement. »

Il revint très peu de temps après et s'installa juste à côté de moi, un tube de pommade dans les mains.

« Ca risque de faire mal, prévint-il. Je vais devoir allonger ton bras, OK ? »

« H… Hm. »

Il prit tendrement mon bras et le força à se déplier, je serrai les dents et mes doigts valides se refermèrent sur les draps, essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose. Avec douceur, Tora commença par étaler la crème le long de mon bras sans appuyer, puis s'appliqua à la faire pénétrer. C'était une véritable torture physique et ça faisait plus mal que tout. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était pénible. Je crispai les muscles de mes jambes pour contenir la douleur, et fermai les yeux le plus fort possible, sentant des larmes commencer à couler. Je me détestais d'être aussi faible. Tora rajouta encore un peu de crème pour assurer et cessa enfin son supplice. Je repris mon bras contre moi en me refermant sur moi-même, tremblant doucement. Tora posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Il faut attendre que ça fasse effet maintenant, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. »

« Tu veux bien… me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Je voulais me sentir en sécurité, savoir qu'il me protégerait de tout, peut-être même de moi. Avec un sourire, il se pencha vers moi et m'aida à me redresser un peu pour pouvoir me prendre contre lui. Il dut sentir mes tremblements, puisqu'il frotta délicatement mon bras valide pour me rassurer. Je me serrai tout contre lui, respirant un peu plus calmement. J'étais tellement bien là.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à nous reposer, farnientant tranquillement et profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Hiroto passa un moment pour venir nous asticoter un peu, bientôt rejoint par Nao, et nous finîmes par être appelés pour dîner. Je pus récupérer Choupi dans son bac, et nous pûmes profiter d'un repas en famille préparé par Mosa. Enfin, tout le monde partit se coucher après d'interminables discussions autour de la table, même si j'écoutais plus que je ne parlais. J'eus l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le passé, à l'époque où chaque repas se finissait de cette manière à la maison. Et pour la première fois, je n'eus pas un pincement au cœur mais un doux sourire. J'étais doucement en train de revivre.

Le lendemain, soit le dimanche vingt-sept juillet, j'ouvris un œil vers midi. Tora dormait encore tranquillement et je me serrai contre lui pour écouter sereinement les battements de son cœur et sa respiration paisible. C'était reposant. Tora ne se réveilla que bien plus tard et nous restâmes dans notre position jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne se mette à grogner. J'eus un petit sourire. C'était normal, il était près de treize heures quarante-cinq. Nous descendîmes alors manger sans nous presser. Puis nous remontâmes prendre notre douche – et je pus constater avec réjouissance que mon coude avait bien guéri – et nous habiller avant de retourner au salon, où le portable de Tora se mit à sonner.

« Allô ? fit-il en décrochant. »

M'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil, je pris le livre qui traînait sur la table basse pour m'occuper, le laissant à sa conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, le portable atterrit dans mon champ de vision et je relevai la tête pour découvrir un Tora intrigué qui me prévenait silencieusement que Hitsugi voulait me parler. Je le regardai sans réagir. Moi ? Parler au téléphone ? Avec Hitsugi de surcroît ? Ils étaient tombés sur la tête, c'était certain…

« Il avait l'air sérieux, fit Tora. Et puis c'est le téléphone, il risque pas de te faire grand chose d'où il est. »

« Tora ! s'écria alors la voix de Nao à l'étage. »

Il soupira, me donna son portable en s'excusant et me laissa seul. Seul avec la présence de Hitsugi filtrant à travers le portable. Et si je raccrochais ? Tora m'en voudrait sûrement… Alors, inspirant profondément, je posai l'appareil contre mon oreille et écoutai le silence, rompu par la respiration lointaine du surveillant et la mienne résonnant dans le combiné. Ce fut lui qui craqua le premier.

« Allô ? »

« Hm. »

S'il pensait que j'allais faire un effort, il se trompait. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de fourrer son nez partout et il me terrorisait toujours autant.

« Moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre Ruki ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Comment ça va ? »

« Bien. Et toi ? »

Mon antipathie ne m'empêchait cependant pas d'être poli… Bien que ma voix tremblait légèrement quand je lui adressais la parole.

« Très bien, très bien, sauf que Tero vient de repartir. Je me sens tout seul sans lui, c'est affreux ! »

Que devais-je répondre à une telle nouvelle ? Je me tassai dans un coin du fauteuil et choisis de ne rien dire.

« Enfin bref, il va revenir… Et toi alors, j'ai appris que tu étais chez Tora ! »

Visiblement, cette annonce semblait l'avoir plongé dans une étrange et inquiétante félicité.

« Hm. »

« Alors comment ça se passe ? T'es arrivé quand ? demanda-t-il avec empressement. »

« Bien. Et jeudi. »

« Oooh, tu es arrivé jeudi ! Ca va faire quatre jours alors ! s'exclama-t-il. »

« Hm. »

Pourquoi, oh oui pourquoi, avais-je cette conversation – qui, avouons-le, ne volait pas bien haut – avec Hitsugi ?

« Vous avez eu le temps de vous habituer l'un à l'autre alors, c'est cool ! Vous êtes sortis tout ça ? »

« Hm. »

L'envie de raccrocher me reprit brusquement, mais je me contins du mieux que je pus.

« Mais c'est super ça ! Dis, vous êtes plus proches maintenant que vous vous voyez ailleurs qu'à l'école ? »

Je rougis un peu. C'était plus facile de montrer mes sentiments à Tora sans personne autour, donc nous étions forcément plus proches en dehors de l'école. Seulement, je ne voulais pas en parler avec Hitsugi, c'était vraiment gênant. Je décidai alors de ne rien répondre. Mais il était aussi capable de mal interpréter mes silences.

« Peut-être… soufflai-je alors. »

Le laisser dans le vague était une solution comme une autre, non ?

« Oh, j'adore ce genre de sous-entendu tu peux pas savoir ! »

Il laissa passer un silence qui ne m'annonça rien de bon. Mais le briser était au-dessus de mes forces.

« Eh Ruki… »

Je me mordis les lèvres et décidai de me taire à partir de maintenant. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me dire.

« Vous l'avez fait ? »

« Fait… quoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. »

Et je réalisai soudain de quoi il voulait parler. Sur le coup, mes joues durent avoir la couleur de deux tomates bien mûres tant je les sentis chauffer. J'ouvris de grands yeux horrifiés en secouant négativement la tête. Puis, brusquement, la possibilité que Tora veuille passer à l'étape supérieure avec moi s'insinua dans mon esprit. Je faillis en lâcher le téléphone et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne connaissais rien à ce genre de chose et je ne savais même pas si j'en avais envie ou non. Je bloquai ma respiration en fermant fortement les yeux. Comment j'allais réagir en voyant Tora ? Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées et me souvins qu'Hitsugi était encore à l'appareil. Il devait être fier de lui, ou alors il s'était imaginé je ne sais quelles choses nous concernant, Tora et moi. Je m'enfonçai dans le fauteuil. J'avais envie de disparaître tant je me sentais honteux et ignorant. En tout cas, je raccrochai avant qu'il n'ait pu me dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Je ramenai mes genoux contre moi et enfouis ma tête entre mes bras, essayant de calmer les battements furieux de mon cœur et de diminuer la température de mon visage. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un descendre mais ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

« Il a déjà raccroché ? demanda alors Tora en approchant. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

« Oui. »

J'omis volontairement de dire que c'était moi qui avais raccroché.

« C'est bizarre, dit-il en reprenant son portable, d'habitude c'est plutôt le genre à pas vouloir lâcher pendant des heures. Il a pas été trop chiant ? »

Malgré tous ses efforts pour accrocher mon regard, je fuyais le sien avec acharnement.

« Non, ça va. »

Je me contrôlai pour ne pas rougir de nouveau en pensant à la dernière question qu'il m'avait posée. Puis je détaillai le visage de Tora, évitant toujours de plonger mes yeux dans les siens, avant de secouer discrètement la tête et de regarder ailleurs. Hitsugi venait de me stresser encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Tora vint s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche du mien et me regarda fixement, ce qui m'oppressa légèrement.

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller… »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en me tassant sur moi-même.

« Si, si, ça va. »

Avec l'allure étrange que je devais avoir, il allait finir par croire que je lui en voulais. Tora se pencha alors vers moi pour poser une main sur mon épaule en souriant. Je rougis violemment en le sentant si proche. Bon sang, si je sortais vivant de mes vacances, Hitsugi allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

« Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? »

« C'est pas grave, lâchai-je dans un sourire forcé. »

Il retira alors sa main en un discret geste d'excuse. Bon sang, j'étais en train de l'éloigner de moi. Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et que personne ne pourrait nous entendre avant de prendre la parole d'une petite voix en rougissant plus encore si c'était humainement possible.

« Tu as envie de le faire ? »

« De faire quoi ? s'étonna Tora. »

Je restai sans répondre, rougissant comme un fou et détournant les yeux autant que possible.

« Ah, tu veux dire… ça… souffla-t-il finalement avec gêne. »

En le sentant aussi embarrassé, je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, laissant mes cheveux retomber par-dessus pour ne plus rien laisser apparaître. J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise et j'aurais voulu être une petite souris afin de me faufiler dans un coin et me faire oublier pour le reste de ma vie.

« Je… euh… désolé je… Mince c'est à cause d'Hitsugi tout ça ! bégaya-t-il. »

Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas envie et qu'il détournait la question pour ne pas me blesser…

« C'est… rien, murmurai-je de derrière mon rempart, oublie… »

« Non, je… je veux bien qu'on en parle. C'est juste… que ça me prend un peu de court… »

J'écartai doucement mes doigts pour l'entrapercevoir et me mis à rougir en pensant à ma future question. Mais il fallait que je demande pour en être sûr.

« Est-ce que… je suis… »

Je déglutis avec difficulté avant de prononcer le dernier mot extrêmement bas :

« Désirable ? »

C'était la conversation la plus embarrassante de ma vie. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant compte tenu le peu de conversation que j'avais.

« Oui, répondit Tora en rougissant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. »

J'étais au moins rassuré sur ce point-là. Je refermai mes doigts et laissai passer un silence. J'avais déjà posé ma question et je me voyais mal recommencer.

« Et… oui… enfin non ! Je veux dire… pas dans l'immédiat ! Mais… »

Il fit une pause et reprit sa respiration.

« Oui j'en ai envie… avec toi, souffla-t-il. »

Et moi ? En avais-je envie ? J'essayais de trouver une réponse mais je ne savais pas où chercher. Mes doigts se mirent à trembler doucement. Il fallait que je me calme, ce n'était rien.

« Je… je sais… pas… »

Tora se leva de son fauteuil et s'accroupit devant moi pour m'attraper doucement les mains.

« C'est rien. Je veux dire… c'est pas une décision qu'on peut prendre comme ça. Je te demande pas de me le dire. Et je ne te forcerais jamais à rien si tu ne te sens pas prêt. »

Je détournai mon regard pour le plonger à travers la baie vitrée.

« Comment… on sait ? »

« Ca… fit Tora en rougissant à nouveau. Comment dire… Il y a des moments où tu le sais avec certitude, comme quand tu as envie de ton gâteau préféré… Ou d'un cadeau qu'on te promet depuis longtemps. D'autres fois où ça vient comme ça, en continuité… d'un baiser ou d'une caresse… »

Il rougissait de plus en plus et déglutit avec difficulté.

« Et d'autre fois encore, où tu le sais… disons… plus… physiquement. »

Je récupérai mes mains pour les plaquer de nouveau sur mon visage. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'engage ce sujet de conversation ? N'aurais-je pas pu faire comme si de rien n'était ?

« Désolé, je voyais pas comment dire les choses autrement, bredouilla Tora. Je… je comprends que ça soit gênant. »

« C'est pas… ta faute… Je… Pardon ! »

« C'est rien t'excuse pas ! C'est pas un sujet facile à aborder… »

Il recula pour aller s'affaler dans le canapé. Je poussai un profond soupir et m'enfonçai un peu plus encore dans le fauteuil.

« Je suis… ridicule… »

« Mais nan ! protesta Tora. C'est normal de se poser des questions et d'être gêné. »

Je me sentais pitoyable. Absolument et affreusement pitoyable. Je me laissai glisser doucement le long du dossier du canapé et posai ma tête sur l'accoudoir, gardant mes mains devant mes yeux. Tora se rapprocha à nouveau de moi, mais cette fois-ci il me prit contre lui.

« Ca te fait peur ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

« Non… Si… Je sais pas, j'en sais rien ! répondis-je vivement en me cachant dans ses bras. »

Tora me serra contre son coeur.

« C'est rien, ça viendra tout seul. »

« Mais… Tu… Et pour toi ? »

« Moi je peux attendre. Je ne te forcerai pas, et je ne m'impatienterai pas non plus. C'est à toi de décider. »

« Merci… »

« Eh, un couple ça se vit à deux, pas tout seul. »

Et il m'embrassa sur la tempe, une partie encore à peu près accessible de mon visage.

« Je… Je suis rassuré. »

« C'est tant mieux alors. »

« H… Hm. »

« Allez, t'as tout le temps d'y penser, ou de ne pas y penser d'ailleurs. Ces choses là, faut pas réfléchir, sourit-il en s'écartant. »

Je m'agrippai à sa chemise pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

« Mais, reste ! »

Avec un sourire en coin, et tout en fixant mes yeux, Tora consentit à revenir près de moi, sans rien dire. Je me blottis contre lui en passant mes bras autour de sa taille et il me caressa délicatement les cheveux. Nao et Hiroto choisirent ce moment pour dévaler les escaliers en parfaite tenue de sport, un ballon de handball dans les mains.

« On sort faire du hand, vous venez ? demanda alors Nao en faisant rebondir son ballon. »

« Tu veux sortir faire du sport, en plein soleil, avec le rouge que t'as partout ? s'étonna Tora. »

« Mais c'est rien ça… protesta-t-il. »

« Il veut pas qu'on perde la main. Et il veut aussi entraîner son speed Ruki ! expliqua Hiroto. »

Je relevai la tête vers eux, cachant toute émotion.

« Mais, je veux pas… »

« S'il te plaît… fit Nao. Tu cours vachement vite tu sais, je suis sûr que tu peux super bien jouer. »

« On peut pas jouer à quatre, contrai-je. »

Même si je n'avais pas grand espoir à les faire renoncer.

« Bah si, à deux contre deux, contra Hiroto. »

« Allez, on va s'amuser ! »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement tandis que je les regardai tour à tour. Je finis par soupirer et acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en me délogeant des bras de Tora.

« On va s'échauffer au terrain, on vous attend là-bas ! lança Nao avant de filer au dehors avec Hiroto. »

Tora se leva à son tour, et m'invita à le suivre à l'étage pour nous changer. Je gardai le baggy chocolat que j'avais sur moi et changeai juste de haut, troquant ma chemise beige contre un débardeur légèrement près du corps. Puis je mis des chaussettes et mes éternelles baskets. Tora me rejoignit et je pus constater qu'il avait opté pour un débardeur gris et noir ainsi qu'un short pour être plus à l'aise. Je rougis légèrement en fixant son visage.

« Tu es prêt ? me demanda-t-il. »

« Hm. »

Je lui attrapai la main en essayant de ne pas trop regarder ses fines jambes blanches. Je me reconnaissais de moins en moins.

« Je te suis. »

Il m'entraîna alors au dehors, puis prit à gauche. A partir de là, nous suivîmes la rue jusqu'à arriver au terrain, à moitié caché par de grands arbres. Nao et Hiroto étaient en plein milieu, en train de se faire quelques passes.

« C'est joli, constatai-je en regardant autour de moi. »

« C'est bien la première fois que j'entends dire que mon terrain est joli, fit Nao en approchant. »

« Depuis quand c'est ton terrain ? fit remarquer Tora en haussant un sourcil. »

« Depuis que j'entraîne mes équipes, c'est à dire depuis la sixième, répliqua son frère. Vous allez vous échauffer ? »

J'haussai les épaules et levai les yeux vers Tora, interrogateur. Il me fit un sourire avant de se mettre à courir, m'invitant à en faire de même. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux un peu trop longs et me décidai à le suivre, le rattrapant en quelques longues enjambées. Nous commençâmes alors notre échauffement en faisant quelques tours de terrain. Nao finit par nous confier la balle pour que nous puissions faire quelques passes. Tora me l'envoya mais semblait se retenir et ne pas mettre toute sa puissance.

« Joue normalement, soufflai-je alors. »

Si nous devions faire du hand, autant le faire correctement et se donner à fond. Je faisais rarement du sport d'équipe – et du sport du court – mais je n'aimais pas faire les choses à moitié. Je sentis les regards de Nao et Hiroto sur ma personne, mais ne m'en formalisai pas. Tora augmenta alors la puissance et la vitesse de ses passes, jouant de temps en temps avec la difficulté en faisant des passes directes plutôt que des passes en cloches, ou raccourcissant la distance pour me forcer à me déplacer.

« Mais pourquoi t'as pas joué pendant l'année ? demanda alors Nao. »

« Flemme, répondis-je en haussant les épaules avant de lui envoyer la balle. »

Il la réceptionna avant de bouger à son tour pour me la renvoyer.

« Franchement, l'année prochaine t'y coupera pas, prévint-il. »

Il ne fallait pas y compter. La flemme n'était pas la raison principale de mes absences sur un terrain de sport. C'était surtout les contacts physiques avec les autres joueurs qui me dérangeaient. J'en avais mal au ventre rien que de l'imaginer. Je soupirai en envoyant la balle à Hiroto dans une longue passe en hauteur. Celui-ci la renvoya directement à Tora, comme si elle venait de lui brûler les doigts. Ça semblait être une de ses spécialités, il le faisait régulièrement à l'école. Tora refit une passe à Nao qui me la relança de sitôt. Je fis un petit pas sur le côté pour mieux la rattraper et la renvoyai aussi sec à Tora. J'étais peut-être souvent absent, dans la lune et renfermé, mais je savais jouer au hand. Mes parents avaient suivi les conseils du médecin après l'accident, me forçant à faire du sport pendant deux ans. Je n'avais même pas eu le choix de la discipline, faisant un peu de tout. J'avais simplement réussi à échapper à la piscine après leur avoir certifié que j'avais peur de l'eau.

« OK, on arrête les passes ! fit Nao, en bon capitaine. On forme les équipes, je suppose qu'on va pas séparer le couple… »

« T'en fais un beau de couple, avec Hiroto, fit remarquer Tora. »

« On a l'habitude, on va vous démolir ! lança celui-ci en passant un bras autour des épaules de Nao. »

Je lançai un regard à Tora en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'étais petit et maigrichon, ce qui me conférait une facilité déconcertante à me faufiler partout. De plus, j'arrivais à courir rapidement sans être gêné par mon poids, dépassant à peine les quarante kilos. Ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Hiroto bondit en attaque dès la première seconde, et le jeu se mit en place en vitesse. Je remarquai assez rapidement que le but n'était pas réellement de marquer, mais de ne pas se faire prendre la balle. Le match était serré. Nao et Hiroto connaissaient parfaitement le jeu l'un de l'autre, ce qui leur conférait un léger avantage. Mais Tora et moi nous complétions bien. Il était de loin le plus grand, avec la plus grande force de frappe, et j'étais le plus petit et le plus rapide, esquivant tout attrape grâce à ma finesse. Cependant, Nao et Hiroto finirent par m'encercler. Me mordillant la lèvre en me rassérénant – ils ne me feraient rien – je réfléchis à tout à allure. Je n'avais qu'une solution pour ne pas me faire prendre la balle. Je levai la tête vers le ciel qui avait pris une teinte grise assez impressionnante et envoyai la balle le plus haut possible, légèrement décalé de l'endroit où je me trouvais, avant de me faufiler entre leurs bras pour la rattraper et faire la passe à Tora.

« Je te traînerais sur le terrain l'année prochaine ! s'écria Nao en guise de protestation. »

« Sois heureux Ruki, c'est un compliment qu'il te fait, fit Hiroto en volant la balle à Tora qui me regardait avec un sourire admiratif. »

« Je refuse ! répliquai-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. »

« Eh, rappelle-toi ce qu'on avait dit en seconde, dit Hiroto en se tournant vers Nao. Une bonne équipe sans motivation, c'est encore pire qu'une équipe moyenne bourrée de gens motivés. »

Nao laissa s'échapper un sifflement réprobateur, et lança un regard éloquent à Tora.

« S'il a pas envie, laisse-le tranquille. »

« OK, OK, je me rends, mais je trouve quand même ça dommage, dit Nao en reprenant ses passes. »

Je lui piquai facilement la balle et me retrouvai en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire dans son dos, une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé. Je veux bien faire un effort mais… pas à chaque cours… S'il te plaît… »

« Eh, comme si j'allais te traîner, sourit-il. Mais tu es doué, c'est triste d'avoir un talent et de ne pas s'en servir. »

« Comment tu essayes de l'attirer dans tes filets ! protesta Tora en s'approchant. »

« N'importe quoi ! bouda Nao en lui faisant une grimace. »

« Et si vous voulez jouer encore un peu, faudrait se magner il commence à faire moche, fit remarquer Hiroto. »

« Ce n'est pas un talent que de profiter de son physique pour s'en sortir… soufflai-je en levant les yeux vers les énormes nuages noirs qui commençaient à arriver. »

« Allez, assez de philosophie pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Hiroto en bondissant pour me voler la balle. Maintenant on joue ! »

Nous continuâmes à jouer pendant encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que les premières gouttes commencent à tomber. Tout d'abord éparses, elles se firent de plus en plus nombreuses et serrées pour finir en une véritable averse en moins d'une minute. Impressionné et frissonnant, je m'entourai de mes bras pour conserver ma chaleur en regardant les autres à travers mes mèches pour savoir ce que nous faisions. D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de nous mettre à l'abri sous un auvent de magasin, le temps que ça se calme un peu. Cependant, ça ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter et je grelottais de plus en plus. Tora me prit contre lui et finit par proposer de rentrer rapidement, ça nous éviterait de mourir de froid. Et ce fut ainsi que nous nous mîmes à courir vers la maison. Mes cheveux m'empêchant de voir correctement – en plus des trombes d'eau qui brouillaient déjà ma vue – je les décollai de mon front pour les rejeter en arrière et les suivis aussi rapidement que possible. Une fois rentré et au sec, je laissai Nao et Hiroto passer en premier dans la salle de bain. Le t-shirt de Nao devait peser sur ses épaules douloureuses et j'en avais mal pour lui. Tora m'emmena dans la cuisine pour éviter que le reste de la maison soit trempé, et me serra contre lui pour tenter de me réchauffer. Hiroto finit par débarquer un bon moment plus tard, en boxer. En le voyant ainsi, je pris une délicate teinte rouge et détournai la tête.

« La salle de bain est libre, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se mettant devant nous. »

Je rougis un peu plus et mis mes mains sur mes yeux. Il n'y avait pas de grande différence entre le caleçon de bain et le boxer si ce n'est que son sous-vêtement était bien plus court et laissait apercevoir ses fines jambes bronzées. Tora le remercia et m'emmena vers les escaliers. Quand Hiroto fut hors de ma vue, j'arrivai à me contrôler et à retrouver un peu de dignité. Mais mon repos fut de courte durée et je redevins aussi rouge, voire plus que précédemment, en entendant Tora fermer le verrou de la salle de bain derrière nous. Je levai les yeux vers lui en me tortillant les doigts, mal à l'aise. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien, mais je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir maîtriser toutes mes réactions, parfois réellement étranges et contradictoires.

« Ca te dérange que j'ai fermé ? demanda Tora en se tournant vers l'armoire pour sortir les serviettes. »

Je me mordis la lèvre en déniant de la tête. Ce n'était qu'à moitié faux. J'étais rassuré en un sens, personne ne pourrait entrer. Tora posa donc les serviettes sur le meuble à côté du lavabo, et hésita un instant avant de retirer son t-shirt pour pouvoir se sécher. J'essayai de ne pas le regarder pour ne pas rougir, seulement mes yeux finirent par se poser d'eux-mêmes sur sa peau légèrement cuivrée par le soleil. Contrairement à mes prévisions, je ne rougis pas, mais j'avançai d'un pas sous son regard surpris et posai délicatement ma main sur son ventre chaud. Immédiatement, la chair de poule naquit sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas étonnant, j'avais les mains glacées. Tora resta figé, et je sentis distinctement son malaise. J'ôtai alors rapidement ma main en rougissant et en détournant les yeux. Je me casai dans un coin de la pièce en regardant le bout de mes pieds, laissant mes cheveux goutter sur mes chaussettes trempées et le long de mes joues. Tora murmura un faible désolé, et entreprit de se sécher. Je me forçai à garder la tête baissée pour ne rien faire d'irréfléchi. J'avais tendance à me comporter n'importe comment en sa présence. L'eau qui coulait le long de mon dos était froide et je tremblais doucement à chaque nouvelle goutte qui s'élançait joyeusement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'aurais pu aller prendre la serviette qui n'attendait que moi, seulement, cela aurait impliqué lever la tête et poser les yeux sur Tora et je ne le voulais pas. J'avais bien remarqué son trouble et je ne souhaitais pas le mettre aussi mal à l'aise que je pouvais parfois l'être. Alors j'attendais qu'il ait fini pour la récupérer. Finalement, Tora me tendit une serviette. Impatient de pouvoir me réchauffer, je l'attrapai rapidement. Mais il ne la lâcha pas et, au contraire, tira dessus pour me forcer à m'approcher de lui. Rougissant vivement quand il commença à me sécher, je me laissai tout de même faire, trop heureux de récupérer un peu de chaleur. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il n'était qu'en boxer. Je fermai brutalement les yeux en rougissant encore davantage. Avaient-ils décidés de me faire mourir de gêne ce jour-là ? Tora s'appliqua à bien sécher mes cheveux avant de descendre dans mon cou et de s'arrêter.

« Il faudrait… que tu retires tes vêtements si tu veux que je te sèche entièrement. »

Je relevai brusquement les yeux vers lui. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il semblait vraiment sérieux et peut-être aussi un peu mal à l'aise. Et il était vrai que pour se sécher, se déshabiller était une chose assez utile. Je fis alors une légère grimace avant d'enlever mon t-shirt. Puis je pris ensuite une énorme inspiration, bloquai ma respiration et enlevai mon pantalon. Tora se rapprocha de moi et commença par sécher mon dos, prenant son temps sans descendre plus bas que le creux de mes reins. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas réfléchir et ne pas penser à ses mains qui parcouraient mon dos. Certes, il y avait une serviette, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait un tel geste envers moi et c'était à la fois gênant et excitant. Je fermai les yeux très fort pour ôter ce genre de choses de ma tête et me focalisai sur les gouttes qui glissaient le long de mon torse en de douces et lentes caresses… Je me donnai une claque mentale en soupirant doucement. Tora s'occupa ensuite de mon torse et je me mordillai la lèvre pour évacuer ma gêne. Je faisais attention à ne pas le toucher, gardant mes bras le long de mon corps pour ne pas partir caresser sa peau si douce. Il y a encore quelques semaines, si on m'avait dit que je chercherais ce genre de contact un jour, j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne – façon de parler étant donné que je ne savais pas rire. Mais à ce moment-là, je me sentais gêné et honteux d'avoir envie de passer le bout de mes doigts le long des courbes des muscles de ses bras et de redessiner ses abdos. C'était définitif, je n'étais plus moi-même. Et finalement, Tora arriva au niveau des jambes, tout le haut de mon corps étant sec. La serviette dans les mains, il s'arrêta et resta un moment à contempler mon corps.

« Je… Je peux le faire… Si tu préfères, balbutiai-je en évitant son regard. »

Mes joues me brûlaient atrocement et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour m'empêcher de me coller à lui. Tora ferma les yeux et souffla profondément. S'il essaya de le cacher, ça ne marcha pas le moins du monde.

« Ca… va aller. »

On aurait dit qu'il devait faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique, et ça me mit encore un peu plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il finit par s'agenouiller sur le carrelage, gardant les yeux baissés, et commença par sécher mes chevilles pour progressivement essuyer le reste. Je me sentis trembler et frissonner de plus en plus violemment à mesure qu'il remontait le long de mes jambes. Cette fois, je ne pus me retenir et posai ma main droite sur son épaule en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour contenir des gémissements qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible en priant pour qu'il ait rapidement fini, que je retrouve une respiration calme et régulière et que mes joues refroidissent un peu. Cependant, Tora ne semblait pas d'accord avec mes pensées profondes et prit son temps, octroyant un soin tout particulier à mes genoux. Cette insistance à cet endroit me fit trembler un peu plus et mes jambes finirent par ne plus réellement me porter. Je dus prendre appui contre Tora pour ne pas finir allongé sur le sol. Je n'étais pas spécialement sensible de ce point-là, seulement tout était démesuré quand il s'agissait de mon petit ami. Et cette appellation – que je n'avais jamais réellement pensée jusque là – me fit trembler un peu plus et, s'il l'avait pu, mon visage aurait sans doute pris feu sous la chaleur de mes joues. Tora m'aida un instant à me maintenir debout, puis reprit sa lente ascension. Quand il arriva à mes cuisses, ma respiration se fit plus courte et je fermai les yeux pour me reprendre. C'était une véritable torture et je sentais que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, j'allais au choix : m'évanouir ou faire une chose stupide et regrettable.

« Ca… ça va aller… Merci… soufflai-je alors. »

« T'es… t'es sûr ? »

« H… Hm… »

Et pour affirmer mes paroles, je reculai d'un pas. Tora me tendit la serviette en se relevant, et je la récupérai rapidement pour m'emmitoufler dedans. J'avais beau avoir les joues en feu, maintenant que je n'étais plus juste à côté de Tora, je me rendis compte que j'avais froid. Regardant le sol avec une fascination sans borne, j'essayai de contrôler les frissons violents qui agitaient par moment mon corps complet. Je préférai attendre qu'il ait fini de s'habiller avant de lui dire que mes propres habits étaient dans sa chambre.

« Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

Je sursautai en l'entendant prendre de nouveau la parole et relevai les yeux vers lui avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il s'approcha alors de moi et me prit dans ses bras, frottant doucement mon dos d'une main, l'autre partant s'occuper de mes bras. Je me blottis tout contre lui de manière à profiter de ses attentions et de sa chaleur en même temps. J'appréciais beaucoup qu'il soit aussi attentionné envers moi, je me sentais important.

« Et comme ça, ça passe ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Sa main s'était logée dans le creux de mes reins, répandant une douce chaleur dans mon corps. C'était agréable.

« Hm. »

Je me penchai doucement vers lui et posai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres souriantes. Sa deuxième main vint alors passer dans ma nuque pour me forcer tendrement à rester aussi proche. Il sourit un peu plus et souffla délicatement sur mes lèvres. Je les entrouvris légèrement sur le coup en soupirant de plaisir et me rapprochai de nouveau pour aller happer les siennes. Tora me resserra contre lui et vint jouer avec ma langue sans plus attendre. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, lâchant ma serviette, et laissai ma langue flirter avec la sienne, la cajoler et la taquiner doucement. J'étais étonné de ma propre évolution dans ce domaine. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'une de main de Tora appuya un peu plus dans le creux de mes reins, les caressant lentement et sensuellement, et je me cambrai un peu. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais j'eus l'impression de me transformer en brasier. Tandis que sa main continuait ses actions sur mes reins, l'autre glissa sur mon visage puis sur mon épaule pour dériver ensuite sur mon torse avec légèreté. Ma respiration déjà irrégulière se fit un peu plus saccadée. Ses doigts étaient doux sur ma peau, et je frissonnai doucement. C'était légèrement effrayant de ressentir toutes ces nouvelles sensations de bien-être. Cependant, je me rassérénai en me disant que Tora ne ferait jamais rien pour me nuire et me laissai aller dans ses bras. De plus, il m'avait promis qu'il ne se passerait rien tant que je ne serais pas prêt, et j'avais confiance en lui. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux en savourant chaque frisson, chaque chatouillis, chaque caresse qu'il me faisait subir avec délice. Nos lèvres se séparèrent finalement, l'air commençant à manquer. Tora ne s'arrêta cependant pas et, plongeant son regard dans le mien, il remonta pour chatouiller ma nuque. Je rejetai légèrement la tête en arrière en poussant un petit soupir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, semblant prêt à exploser. Je me mordis les joues avant de laisser son prénom franchir la barrière de mes lèvres dans un souffle. Après avoir de nouveau embrassé furtivement mes lèvres entrouvertes, Tora laissa les siennes partir à la rencontre de la peau de mon cou. Un gémissement un peu plus fort remonta dans ma gorge et un long frisson parcourut mon corps. C'était chaud et doux, et mes doigts se crispèrent imperceptiblement dans ses cheveux et sur son épaule. Il laissa alors sa langue glisser contre ma peau offerte et, lentement, il remonta jusque mon oreille avant d'attraper délicatement mon lobe entre ses dents. Une vague de désir et de plaisir mélangés déferla dans mon corps. C'était exaltant mais aussi réellement effrayant. Alors quand sa main commença à légèrement glisser en dessous de mes reins, je me raidis et arrêtai de respirer. Ça faisait trop d'un coup et je n'arrivais plus à gérer ce que je ressentais. Mon corps réagit à ses attentions et je rougis doucement. C'était angoissant de ne plus rien maîtriser. Lentement et avec douceur, Tora s'écarta avec un petit sourire. Il me caressa la joue délicatement, et fit un pas en arrière. Je baissai immédiatement les yeux, de peur de croiser son regard.

« Désolé, murmurai-je. »

« Désolé ? »

« Je… j'aurais dû… arrêter avant… tu… ça doit pas être facile… pour toi… »

« Mais ça m'a fait plaisir tu sais. Je savais que ça devrait s'arrêter, alors c'est rien. »

Je relevai mon visage tout rose vers lui. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et me dévisageait en souriant.

« A moi aussi… ça m'a fait plaisir… »

Un léger rire lui échappa.

« Ca te fait peur ? »

Je lui fis un sourire un peu penaud.

« Hm, légèrement… parce que je… je ne commande plus rien… »

« C'est un peu ça le but, expliqua Tora. Lâcher prise quand on est en confiance. »

« Mais si je fais… quelque chose qui faut pas ? demandai-je en me tordant légèrement les doigts. »

« Je serais là pour te le dire. Quoi par exemple ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête. »

« Je… je sais pas mais je veux pas faire quelque chose de mal, soufflai-je avec une moue boudeuse. »

Tora se rapprocha alors de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend. Et je sais que tu ne ferais jamais de mal volontairement à quelqu'un. »

Ce fut en sentant ses mains sur mes épaules que je me souvins que j'avais laissé tomber ma serviette et que j'étais en boxer devant lui. J'ouvris de grands yeux et enfouis ma tête contre son torse pour ne pas qu'il me regarde.

« Ruki… Tu aimes pas quand je te regarde ? sourit-il en me prenant contre lui. »

« Hm. Je… Tu es bien plus beau que moi… »

« Tu crois que tu peux me voir si tu es en train de te cacher contre moi ? »

« Non… Mais tu me vois pas non plus… »

« Moi je te trouve beau. »

« Même si je suis tout petit et tout maigrichon ? »

« J'ai un faible pour les petits maigrichons. Surtout quand ils sont blonds aux yeux bleus, et qu'ils rougissent tout le temps. »

Je gémis en rougissant à nouveau et cachai mon visage dans mes mains en me collant encore plus contre lui.

« C'est pas juste… »

« Qu'est-ce qui est pas juste ? demanda-t-il en me chatouillant légèrement les côtes. »

Je bougeai un peu pour échapper à ses doigts.

« Je rougis tout le temps, boudai-je. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

« Et je sais pas dire naturellement de jolies choses comme toi … »

« Je trouve qu'un rougissement, c'est plus parlant qu'une jolie phrase. »

J'eus un temps de pause avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

« Alors, si je te dis que nous sommes complémentaires comme le Ciel et la Terre, que tu as réchauffé et rempli mon coeur et que je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi… Ca te parle moins que mes rougissements incontrôlés ? »

« Il y a des exceptions à tout, mon ange, dit-il en me caressant la joue. Et si je rougissais, pour te dire que tu me fais exactement le même effet ? »

« Essaie pour voir… souris-je en posant ma main gelée sur la sienne. »

Et je ne sais ce à quoi il pensa, mais ses joues prirent une délicate teinte rosée

« C'est mignon, soufflai-je en glissant mon autre main sur sa joue. »

« Maintenant tu sais ce que ça me fait de te voir rougir… souffla-t-il. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire et me blottis de nouveau contre lui. Je commençais réellement à avoir froid.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller maintenant, tu crois pas ? »

« Mes habits sont dans ta chambre. »

« Je sors vérifier qu'il n'y a personne, et on y va ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Tora se mit donc à l'œuvre, et après avoir inspecté tout le couloir, il m'entraîna par la main jusque sa chambre, où je pus retrouver mes vêtements. J'enfilai un jean un peu trop large, un t-shirt et un pull. Puis je me tournai vers Tora, cherchant à savoir ce qu'on allait faire.

« Je te propose d'aller voir comment s'en sort Hiroto avec mon frère, voir s'ils se sont pas entre-tués. Après on verra avec eux, ça te va ? »

J'hochai la tête et lui attrapai la main. Bizarrement, j'avais toujours aussi froid malgré mon pull. J'espérai ne pas avoir attrapé quelque chose à cause de la pluie. J'avais horreur d'être malade, et ça m'angoissait toujours légèrement. Tora m'emmena jusque la chambre de son frère qu'il ouvrit après avoir donné un léger coup sur la porte. Nao était en boxer, assis sur une chaise, mais Hiroto avait eu la décence d'enfiler un pantalon. Je rougis légèrement en me cachant un peu derrière Tora, regardant les deux amis se chamailler avec un tube de crème.

« Tora ! Dis à ton frère de se laisser faire ! s'exclama finalement Hiroto. »

« Il va m'arracher la peau s'il continue ! protesta vivement ledit frère. »

En regardant la peau toute abîmée de Nao, j'haussai un sourcil. Je le rejoignis doucement et mis ma main sur son épaule, l'effleurant juste.

« Tu devrais mettre de la crème, sans quoi ça ne guérira pas. »

« C'est clair ! renchérit Hiroto. »

Puis il me confia le tube de crème avant d'ajouter :

« De toute façon, t'es plus son genre, je suis pas assez blond pour lui. »

Nao lui tira la langue alors que je les regardais tour à tour, sans bien faire le lien. J'étais censé lui mettre de la crème ? Nao protesta un instant avant que Hiroto ne le persuade de se laisser faire. Alors, avec hésitation et les mains tremblantes, j'étalai une généreuse quantité de crème sur ses épaules écarlates et desséchées. J'appuyai le moins fort possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement quand je posai mes mains froides à plat sur sa peau. Je pris mon temps, m'occupant soigneusement de ses épaules, avant de descendre dans son dos pour lui faire subir le même traitement.

« J'espère que je vais pas peler… souffla-t-il. »

« Si tu nourris bien ta peau, tu ne devrais pas peler énormément, murmurai-je. Mais tu pèleras forcément pour te débarrasser de la peau abîmée. »

Je lui offris un sourire compatissant en finissant de masser son dos. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un coup de soleil, mais je connaissais les réactions de la peau suite à des brûlures.

« Je vais ressembler à rien… se plaignit Nao. »

« Parce que tu ressembles à quelque chose là ? s'étonna Hiroto. »

Son ami lui envoya un oreiller à la tête en guise de réponse.

« Tu veux que je te mette de la crème autre part ? demandai-je finalement. »

« Non ça va aller, je vais m'occuper du reste. J'aimerais bien avoir les mains aussi froides que les tiennes. »

J'haussai les épaules, refermai le tube et lui rendis avant de m'éloigner un peu.

« Vous pouvez y aller, m'attendez pas faut encore que je m'habille… soupira Nao. »

Tora acquiesça d'un signe de tête, m'attrapa la main et nous sortîmes de la chambre, suivis de Hiroto. Nous descendîmes au salon où Tora prit place dans le canapé, Hiroto se vautra dans un fauteuil pour regarder tomber la pluie, et je vins m'asseoir près de Tora. Je regardai un instant dehors. La pluie tombait vraiment fort, c'était impressionnant. Puis je passai mes mains sur mes joues pour mettre mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et remarquai qu'elles étaient vraiment glacées. Je frissonnai doucement et me blottis contre Tora. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me caressa négligemment le bras. L'atmosphère était chaude, étouffante et humide, très lourde, mais j'avais froid.

« Vous croyez que ça va durer ? demanda Hiroto. »

« On en a pour un moment je crois… »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, un éclair zébra le ciel avant que le tonnerre n'éclate. Je fermai les yeux avec un petit cri et me bouchai les oreilles.

« T'as peur ? questionna Hiroto. »

Tora, quand à lui, resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de moi.

« Depuis que je suis… tout petit… répondis-je en ne rouvrant pas les yeux pour autant. »

« Ca va, on est bien isolé ici, et il n'est pas encore très proche, tenta de me rassurer Tora. »

La foudre retentit de nouveau et j'eus un sursaut en geignant, me tassant sur moi-même en ramenant mes jambes contre mon torse.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va aller… »

Je rouvris doucement les yeux en entendant quelqu'un arriver. Se boucher les oreilles ne sert strictement à rien puisque tout parvient encore nettement aux tympans. Je constatai alors qu'il s'agissait de Nao avec un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour lui. Il s'était installé dans le même fauteuil qu'Hiroto et me fixait d'un air compatissant. Je soupirai en me collant un peu plus à Tora. En plus d'avoir peur, j'étais gelé.

« Tu as froid ? demanda Tora. »

Il devait avoir senti mes légers tremblements. Je posai mes mains sur son bras tout chaud pour qu'il le sente lui-même.

« T'es glacé ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux. »

« Je vais aller lui chercher quelque chose, déclara alors Nao en entraînant Hiroto à sa suite. »

Je me redressai un peu pour regarder Tora avec un air contrit.

« Désolé. »

« C'est rien, t'es pas responsable si on s'est prit une averse dans la figure. »

Je bougeai un peu pour me positionner plus confortablement, m'asseyant sur mes pieds pour les réchauffer. J'aurais dû mettre des chaussettes. Je rentrai également mes mains dans mes manches et soupirai avant d'avoir une légère toux. J'espérai ne pas être tombé malade. Tora joua avec mes cheveux et les deux autres revinrent rapidement. Tora me recouvrit d'une couverture dans laquelle je m'enroulai rapidement. Je posai ensuite ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans le lointain et je me crispai en essayant de ne pas y penser.

« Essaye de te reposer un peu, ça va passer… me souffla tendrement mon petit ami. »

Je me frottai les yeux et cherchai une position confortable, gigotant dans tous les sens. Tora me prit finalement contre lui, et je finis par m'allonger pour poser ma tête contre sa cuisse. Je luttai un instant contre le sommeil, profitant de la présence de Tora, de son aura qui m'englobait entièrement. Mais, après un dernier coup de foudre, je m'endormis.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin : **Et, en fait, ce n'est pas mieux pour la déclaration de fin… A bientôt (?) pour la suite !


	13. La fièvre au corps

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Note :** Le passage en italique est en fait la traduction de la chanson Aoi Tori de Plastic Tree.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Pardonnez-moi, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, ce chapitre est long, contient de gros paragraphes et un warning…

**Warning :** Scènes intimes imagées entre deux hommes. (Non, ce n'est pas citronné !)

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XIII – La fièvre au corps.

-

Je dormis un moment, avant que je ne sente quelqu'un tenter de me réveiller. Je papillotai des paupières quelques instants pour tomber sur le visage souriant de Tora. Je m'étirai légèrement et me redressai lentement, manquant de m'effondrer à nouveau sur lui quand un vertige me prit soudainement.

« T'as pas l'air d'aller mieux… remarqua Tora en me soutenant. On va manger, ça te fera du bien. »

J'acquiesçai d'un faible signe de tête et me mis calmement sur mes jambes. Il se leva également et nous rejoignîmes les autres à table. Comme toute maman attentionnée, Houseki remarqua rapidement que je n'étais pas bien et insista pour que je mange bien. Je n'avais pourtant pas faim et me forçai à manger un peu, plus pour ne pas les inquiéter outre mesure que pour ma santé. C'était certainement un coup de fatigue. Seulement, ma cinquième bouchée eut vraiment du mal à passer et je reposai mes couverts en baissant la tête.

« Tu as plus faim ? demanda Tora qui avait scrupuleusement observé chacun de mes gestes. »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Désolé. »

Je ne pouvais réellement plus rien avaler. Houseki se pencha alors vers moi pour poser une main sur mon front.

« Tu es tout chaud. Tu devrais monter te coucher. »

« Je vais l'accompagner, fit Tora en se levant. »

« Merci. »

Je n'eus cependant même pas le temps de me mettre sur pieds que Hiroto s'exclama avec de grand yeux :

« La vache, Ruki, tu saignes du nez ! »

Je mis ma main en dessous, constatant qu'il avait raison. Et que ça saignait plutôt fort.

« Tora, prends-le dans tes bras, s'il bouge ça va empirer… souffla calmement Houseki en se levant à son tour. Rejoignez-moi là-haut. Les autres restez ici, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible. »

Je n'osais plus faire un mouvement, laissant mes mains en dessous de mon menton pour ne rien salir tout en essayant de ne pas regarder le sang qui coulait et de ne penser à rien. Tout en douceur, Tora me porta dans ses bras, et me força délicatement à garder la tête penchée en arrière pour ne pas empirer la situation. Lentement, il gagna l'étage où sa mère l'attendait déjà dans sa chambre avec des compresses. Il m'installa ensuite précautionneusement sous les couvertures pour me réchauffer, et Houseki posa un gant d'eau sur mon front brûlant. Je me laissai faire, me concentrant uniquement sur ma respiration tout en fermant les yeux. Elle devenait de plus en plus difficile dans le sens où je ne pouvais respirer que par la bouche et que le sang sur mes lèvres me donnait des nausées. Je cherchai à tâtons la main de Tora mais ne trouvai que celle d'Houseki. Je lui lançai un regard suppliant. Elle donna ma main à Tora, sortit un mouchoir et me demanda de respirer lentement par le nez pour stopper l'écoulement de sang. Je me redressai légèrement et lui obéis, rendant l'écoulement un peu plus léger, puis elle me somma de mettre ma tête entre mes jambes, ça me soulagerait un peu. Au bout d'un certain temps, le saignement se stoppa. Houseki me conseilla de rester encore un peu dans cette position avant de me rallonger. Quand ce fut le cas, Tora nettoya délicatement mon visage et caressa doucement ma joue. J'avais beau avoir de la fièvre, j'avais toujours aussi froid et je frissonnais doucement.

« Ca va aller, je vais rester avec toi… souffla-t-il en rabattant les bords de la couverture sur moi. »

Houseki nous salua d'un sourire avant de filer dans le couloir.

« Tu as dû attraper quelque chose à cause de la pluie. »

« Hm. »

Je récupérai mon souffle en le regardant, sa présence était rassurante.

« Tu avais fini de manger ? demandai-je finalement en battant des paupières. »

La fièvre me donnait toujours les yeux brûlants et brillants. Et ils avaient tendance à pleurer sans que je ne le veuille, comme pour se réhydrater ou se refroidir.

« Quasiment oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça, fit-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux. »

« Tu peux y retourner, si tu veux… Je vais essayer de dormir un peu… »

Même si ça m'inquiétait toujours de retomber malade.

« J'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul, souffla-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi, au-dessus de la couverture. »

« Merci. »

Je frottai mes yeux avec mes poings et me mis en boule contre lui.

« Désolé. »

« Mais c'est pas ta faute, s'étonna Tora en haussant un sourcil. »

« Hm. Mais je t'inquiète toujours… »

« Toi aussi, fit-il remarquer. »

« Moi aussi ? »

« Sans arrêt, je suis même pas sûr que tu t'en rendes compte, sourit-il. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Tora hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue.

« Tu t'inquiètes tout le temps pour moi. Mais là, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, moi je vais bien. »

« L'orage est fini ? remarquai-je soudain. »

Je n'avais pas envie de dormir, je savais bien que mon sommeil serait agité et douloureux.

« Oui, il s'est arrêté pendant que tu dormais. T'as rien raté. »

« C'est bien, alors. »

Tora hésita un instant, je le remarquai bien, avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Je peux venir ? demanda-t-il finalement en désignant les couvertures. »

Je lui fis signe que oui en me poussant légèrement pour qu'il ait plus de place. Il n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question.

« Tu vas pas tomber malade, hein ? »

« Il faudrait m'inoculer une maladie à la seringue pour que je tombe malade ! sourit-il en s'enfouissant sous la couverture. »

« Tu as de la chance, soufflai-je en bâillant avant de tousser. »

« Y a vraiment des jours où je déteste la pluie, bouda Tora en me prenant contre lui. »

« C'est pas… sa faute, articulai-je, c'est parce que… j'ai une santé… fragile. »

« J'espère que ça va pas empirer… »

Je repris mon souffle calmement en fermant les yeux, quelques gouttes d'eau salée glissant sur ma tempe et mon nez.

« J'ai des médicaments dans mon sac. »

Je toussai de nouveau.

« Je prévois toujours. »

« Ca arrive encore souvent ? demanda-t-il en passant sa main sur ma joue. »

J'haussai les épaules en me frottant de nouveau les yeux, enlevant les quelques larmes qui s'accrochaient à mes cils. Ce n'était pas fréquent, mais ça arrivait encore.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu les prennes maintenant… »

Je déniai.

« Je dois les prendre en mangeant parce que je suis en dessous du poids limite. »

« Alors dans ce cas essaye de dormir. Tu te fatigues pour rien là… »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire face à ça ? Que j'avais peur de sommeiller ? C'était stupide. Je me blottis contre lui en tremblant un peu, essayant d'au moins faire semblant de me mettre en condition pour dormir. Tora passa un bras à ma taille et caressa doucement ma peau. Et contre toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas rejoindre Morphée, je finis par le faire, m'endormant rapidement, le front contre le torse de Tora.

Je me trouvais dans une espèce de grande cuve en verre, ruisselant d'eau. Je m'approchai de la paroi, collant mes mains à plat dessus, essayant de trouver par où sortir. Seulement, c'était parfaitement hermétique et la seule façon que j'avais de sortir était de grimper le long du mur parfaitement lisse. Je me pris la tête entre les mains pour réfléchir, mais un vent froid me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête alors qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir abondamment dans la cuve. Je m'accroupis dans un des coins, cachant mon visage dans mes genoux en tremblant. Le temps passait doucement et la cuve se remplissait rapidement. L'eau m'arrivait au niveau de la taille quand des bruits de pas me parvinrent après un moment interminable et je relevai brusquement la tête. Hitsugi en compagnie de Saga marchaient en parlant à voix rapides et basses. Je me redressai, l'eau n'atteignant plus que mes genoux, et tapai sur le verre pour les apostropher mais ils ne se tournèrent pas vers moi. Nao, Hiroto et Tero les rejoignirent en riant mais aucun d'eux ne me prêtaient d'attention. Je ne pouvais que les regarder plaisanter sans comprendre le sens de leurs paroles. Il pleuvait toujours et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à bouger mes membres engourdis par le froid. L'eau ne tarda pas à m'arriver aux épaules et je commençai à paniquer. Je vis finalement Tora courir pour les rejoindre. Je cognai un peu plus fort contre la paroi, essayant de me faire entendre mais il sourit à son frère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux sans me jeter un regard. Je tapai de toutes mes forces sur le verre qui finit par se fendre et exploser en petits morceaux qui pénétrèrent ma chair comme un couteau tranche du beurre.

Je me réveillai alors en sursaut, trempé de sueur, tremblant de froid, pleurant de douleur et essoufflé de terreur. Jamais je n'avais fait un rêve si réaliste. Même les cauchemars de l'accident paraissaient moins réels à côté de celui-ci.

« Ruki ? balbutia Tora faiblement. »

Instinctivement, je me contractai en me renfermant sur moi-même. Mes mains s'agrippèrent aux draps qui recouvraient mes genoux relevés. Je commençai à me balancer doucement d'avant en arrière, tremblant de tous mes membres.

« T'es réveillé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en se redressant. »

J'essayai de me calmer et de respirer normalement, mais je sentais encore les petits picotements provoqués par le verre de mon rêve. J'essuyai une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur ma tempe et me mis à tousser plus fort que la veille. Tora alluma la lumière et, ni une ni deux, me força à me rallonger avant de m'envelopper dans la couverture pour me garder au chaud. Puis il me laissa seul un moment avant de revenir avec une bouteille de sirop contre la toux à la main. Précautionneusement, il m'aida à me redresser et déboucha la bouteille.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

J'obéis docilement et pris la cuiller de sirop qu'il me tendait. La respiration sifflante, j'essayai de ne pas repenser à mon cauchemar pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu… tu as un… un bonbon ? »

De cette manière, je pourrais prendre mes cachets. Même si un seul bonbon n'était pas suffisant, je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi. Alors tant pis pour les risques, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Hm… Bouge pas, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose. »

Il me laissa la bouteille de sirop, et se faufila en silence dans le couloir. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce et quand il revint, j'étais toujours dans la même position, tremblotant et effrayé. Il reprit place à côté de moi, et me tendit ce qu'il avait ramené. Je pris le tout et le posai sur la table de chevet.

« Je te ramène tes médicaments ? »

« Attends, je… Je vais les prendre, soufflai-je en me glissant sur mes pieds. »

Le plus ardu fut de tenir debout malgré les tremblements de mes jambes. Je me dirigeai vers mes affaires d'une démarche hésitante et manquai de tomber plusieurs fois. Je m'agenouillai finalement devant mon sac et fouillai un instant avant de récupérer mes quatre boîtes de médicaments. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et me dirigeai vers le lit. Je retombai sur le matelas brutalement et les boîtes échappèrent à mes doigts, se retrouvant au sol. Une envie de pleurer me prit à la gorge mais je me contins. Tora ramassa les boîtes et les entreposa à côté des sucreries avant de tendre un bras vers moi.

« Allez, viens là… souffla-t-il. »

Je m'accrochai à son bras et me blottis contre lui en toussant. Mes yeux me brûlaient de plus en plus et j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Tout en me caressant le dos, Tora ouvrit un des paquets et me le tendit.

« Mange un peu, ça te fera du bien. »

D'une main tremblante, j'attrapai un bonbon acidulé d'une jolie couleur vert translucide et le mis dans ma bouche. Je détestais être malade. Ça me faisait repenser sans cesse au passé, à _Lui_. Et puis, c'était épuisant aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Mon t-shirt et mon pantalon collaient désagréablement à ma peau en sueur. Mes mains glacées se posèrent sur la peau chaude de Tora et je sentis sa chair de poule sous mes doigts. J'étais extenué mais je ne voulais pas me rendormir. Le simple fait de repenser à mon cauchemar me fit trembler encore plus si possible. Prudemment, Tora se dégagea de mon étreinte, posa un baiser sur mon front et partit en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et restai bêtement à fixer la porte close en frissonnant. Tora revint quelques minutes plus tard et m'emmena jusque la salle de bain. Je vacillai doucement sur mes pieds et si il n'était pas là pour me soutenir, je serais sans doute déjà par terre. Un léger courant d'air me fit grelotter et je me raccrochai à lui en murmurant que j'avais froid. Délicatement, tout en me retenant, il me retira mon t-shirt collant, puis mon baggy. Plus il ôtait mes vêtements, plus je me sentais mourir. J'avais froid et chaud, j'étais à moitié gêné – n'étant pas réellement conscient de la situation – et je commençai à avoir le tournis. Je relevai mes yeux brûlants et vitreux vers lui, le suppliant silencieusement de faire quelque chose. Je pense qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi expressifs qu'à cet instant. Tora plongea son regard dans le mien et posa délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches avant de faire glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes. L'instant d'après, je me retrouvai dans la baignoire déjà remplie d'eau chaude. Il déposa un léger baiser sur l'une de mes épaules, et laissa sa main glisser sur mon ventre avant de me lâcher. Mes doigts se refermèrent alors brutalement sur les siens.

« Pars pas, suppliai-je les larmes aux yeux. »

D'abord un peu interdit, Tora laissa sa main où elle était et s'installa au bord de la baignoire. Il fit ensuite de douces arabesques dans mon dos, effleurant à peine ma peau, ce qui me rassura un peu. Et l'eau chaude, à défaut de me détendre, me réchauffa légèrement. Je toussai à nouveau, ce qui augmenta mon mal de tête. Je frottai mes yeux avec mes poings en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Tora se pencha un peu plus et, tout en soutenant ma nuque, il m'allongea de façon à ce que mon corps soit intégralement immergé, excepté le visage.

« Regarde moi, et respire profondément. Ne résiste pas, et laisse-toi aller. Je suis là. »

« Non ! »

Je me redressai brusquement en sentant l'eau m'entourer complètement et mes tremblements reprirent de plus belle. Mes cheveux humides retombèrent devant mon visage et des larmes amères dévalèrent mes joues.

« Ruki… Je suis désolé… Je t'en prie dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! fit-il en prenant doucement mon visage entre ses mains pour en essuyer les larmes. »

« Ai fait… un cauchemar… »

Il se pencha d'avantage pour prendre ma tête contre lui.

« Raconte-moi… »

« Y avait plein d'eau, tout partout autour de moi, et je pouvais pas sortir, et vous m'entendiez pas… »

« Vous ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Saga et Hitsugi d'abord, puis Nao, Tero et Hiroto sont arrivés et toi en dernier. »

« Et on te voyait pas ? »

« Vous m'entendiez pas non plus… »

« Au moins, c'est sûr que c'était en cauchemar. Je peux te garantir que jamais ça n'arrivera dans la réalité. »

« Tu me le promets ? demandai-je en relevant la tête vers lui. »

« Promis juré. On ne te laissera jamais tomber. »

« Merci… »

Tora me sourit et je me laissai reposer contre lui en me redressant légèrement dans la baignoire. Je pris alors conscience avec retardement de deux choses capitales : la première était que j'étais nu face à Tora, la deuxième que c'était lui qui m'avait déshabillé. Je rougis alors violemment sans bouger pour autant. C'était extrêmement gênant, mais ce genre de chose aurait fini par arriver.

« Je suis désolé, mais… je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, souffla Tora en remarquant mes rougissements. »

« H… Hm. Merci. »

Il laissa passer un temps avant de changer de sujet. Je lui en fus reconnaissant.

« Tu commences à avoir moins froid ? »

« Un petit peu. »

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher tes médicaments ? »

Je déniai vivement de la tête en me serrant davantage contre lui. Il m'entoura un peu plus de ses bras, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il était là. Je profitai un instant de cette étreinte, mais je recommençai à avoir froid.

« On peut retourner… dans la chambre ? demandai-je finalement. »

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Non, mais j'ai envie de dormir, bâillai-je. »

Et de m'éloigner de l'eau. Il alla alors sortir un grand t-shirt dans l'armoire. Je me redressai doucement, tenant en équilibre instable sur mes jambes flageolantes, et essayai d'attraper une serviette sans mettre de l'eau partout. Malheureusement, je vacillai dangereusement et je dus m'appuyer sur le mur froid dans mon dos pour ne pas passer par-dessus le bord de la baignoire. Je me laissai glisser le long de mon appui et m'accroupis, essayant de garder une stabilité précaire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi malade, et ça n'en était que plus angoissant. Etait-ce une rechute de ma santé ? Un coup de froid passager ? Je fermai les yeux et pris ma tête dans mes mains en appuyant doucement comme pour m'arrêter de penser. Tora me releva délicatement le menton quelques instants plus tard et happa mes lèvres des siennes. Je fus trop surpris pour penser à réagir dans l'immédiat, mais quand sa langue passa sur mes lèvres, je fermai les yeux et les entrouvris pour la laisser rejoindre la mienne. Une de mes mains alla se loger dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son cou. Il passa ses bras à ma taille et m'attira à lui presque instantanément avant d'approfondir le baiser. Mon cœur loupa plusieurs battements devant tant de fougue et je m'agrippai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui était un peu le cas en définitive. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ces moments. C'était un peu comme si j'étais enfin entier. Tora fit remonter l'une de ses mains le long de mes côtes nues. Je frissonnai doucement. Ses doigts étaient chauds et leur passage sembla laisser une empreinte brûlante sur ma peau. Mais c'était tellement doux que je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, cherchant à ressentir sa chaleur et les battements de son cœur dans mon propre corps. Seulement, manquant d'air, nous finîmes par nous séparer, restant cependant l'un contre l'autre, Tora me resserrant un peu plus contre lui. Puis il me sortit délicatement de la baignoire en gardant son regard plongé dans le mien. Enfin, il m'enroula dans la serviette et entreprit de me sécher. Je m'accrochai à lui pour ne pas tomber mais me laissai faire complètement. Je n'étais pas en mesure de protester ni même d'être gêné. J'étais fatigué, j'avais froid, mal à la gorge et l'impression que mon sang cognait trop fort contre mes tempes. Après s'être occupé de moi comme il le fallait, Tora me passa son t-shirt, qui semblait dix fois trop grand pour moi, puis m'emmena dans la chambre. Une fois arrivé, il fouilla un instant dans mon sac pour en sortir un boxer, et me le fit enfiler. L'instant d'après, il m'avait rallongé dans le lit et préparait mes médicaments.

« Je vais en prendre qu'un, soufflai-je alors. Celui contre la toux… Les petits cachets rouges… C'est le seul qui ne soit pas beaucoup trop fort… pour moi. »

« D'accord, fit Tora en sortant la plaquette. »

Puis il attrapa le verre d'eau qui logeait sur sa table de chevet, le remplit à moitié et me le tendit. Je me redressai légèrement et attrapai doucement le cachet que je mis sur ma langue. Puis je posai mes mains sur le verre pour le porter à mes lèvres. Tora m'aida calmement quand il constata que je tremblais un peu de trop. Quand ce fut fait, Tora me rallongea et rabattit la couverture sur moi.

« Tu vas réussir à dormir ? demanda Tora en se rapprochant de moi. »

J'haussai les épaules en tendant les mains pour refermer mes doigts sur son débardeur. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient. Tora me caressa le bras et les cheveux pour me rassurer. Je me collai tout contre lui et fermai les yeux. Si je me concentrais assez sur ses gestes, peut-être que je pourrais dormir un peu. Et ce fut sur cette pensée que je me plongeai dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Ce fut une drôle de sensation qui me fit ouvrir les yeux un peu plus tard. Je remarquai alors plus ou moins rapidement que je saignais de nouveau du nez. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps ça coulait mais les draps de Tora étaient déjà bien imbibés et je faillis tourner de l'œil. Je m'assis avec des gestes lents, mis ma main sur mon nez et posai mon regard sur Tora qui dormait sereinement. Ce fut le sang qui goutta entre mes doigts sur mes genoux qui me força à le réveiller. Je le secouai légèrement par l'épaule en essayant de rester parfaitement calme, ce qui était réellement difficile. Lentement, Tora ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois, avant de réagir.

« Tu re-saignes ? souffla-t-il en se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement en essayant de ne pas me concentrer sur le sang qui entrait dans ma bouche à chaque respiration. Je commençais à avoir la nausée et, pour y remédier, je coupai ma respiration, fermant les lèvres fermement.

« Je t'en prie, essaye de respirer, je descends et je reviens tout de suite. Faut absolument que tu prennes quelque chose. »

Il fila dans le couloir en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, et je restai seul avec mon angoisse. Malgré sa prière, je retins ma respiration jusqu'à ce que mon corps réclame absolument de l'oxygène. Je pris une légère inspiration et repris mon état d'apnée. Je refis les gestes qu'Houseki m'avait indiqué dans la soirée en gardant au prix de gros efforts une certaine maîtrise de moi. Je ne sais combien de temps passa, je savais seulement que je commençais à réellement me sentir mal. Mais Tora finit par revenir et mon cœur recommença à battre un peu plus calmement. Il posa ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur sa table de chevet, s'installa sur le bord du lit et nettoya doucement mon visage. Je me laissai faire en l'observant attentivement pour ne penser à rien. Ses traits étaient empreints d'inquiétude et de concentration. Il était réellement beau. Je tendis doucement mes doigts vers sa peau lisse et les posai délicatement dessus. Je repris de nouveau un peu d'air sans détourner le regard de son visage. Tora esquissa un petit sourire mais ne se détourna pas de sa tâche pour autant. Après avoir fini de me laver sommairement la figure, il m'obligea doucement à boire un peu. L'eau avec le goût du sang me donna envie de vomir et je fis la grimace en toussant, recrachant à moitié ce que j'avais dans la bouche.

« Dé… so… lé… balbutiai-je en retenant mes larmes. »

Je me haïssais. Sans se départir de son calme, Tora reposa le verre et m'essuya le menton.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. »

Puis il s'empara d'une des compotes qu'il avait apportées et dévissa le bouchon avant de me la tendre.

« Essaye d'avaler ça, c'est hyper concentré et sucré, ça devrait faire passer le goût du sang, et ça te remplira l'estomac. »

« H… hm… »

Je pris délicatement ce qu'il me tendait dans mes mains et le portai lentement à mes lèvres. Je l'avalai doucement, prenant mon temps pour ne pas me sentir mal, et me blottis contre Tora. J'avais besoin plus que jamais de sa présence. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il était couvert de sang.

« Pardon… Je… J'en ai mis… partout. »

« C'est rien, ça partira avec une bonne douche. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Et il déposa ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Je fermai les yeux de contentement et lui rendis le tube de compote vide.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu en reprennes un, juste au cas où. Si tes médicaments sont forts, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques. »

J'acquiesçai et il m'en donna un autre que je mangeai tout aussi lentement. Je devais ressembler à un petit garçon perdu avec ma compote à boire et son t-shirt trop grand. J'essayai de me mettre à sa place pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait penser, seulement je n'y arrivais pas. La deuxième compote finie, je posai le tube vide sur la table de chevet et attrapai mes boîtes de médicaments. Exactement les mêmes qu'au début d'année. Je sortis un cachet de chaque et les avalai un à un avec un peu d'eau, aidé gentiment par Tora. Je devais en prendre à chaque repas et espacer les prises d'au moins quatre heures.

« Ca va aller ? demanda Tora en reposant le verre. »

« H… hm. »

Je me redressai un peu et m'assis sur ses cuisses, me boudinant contre son torse. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et embrassa mes cheveux. Il aurait peut-être dû passer à la douche et se changer. Mais j'étais tellement bien que je ne lui dis rien, me contentant de me resserrer imperceptiblement et égoïstement contre lui. Je soupirai de satisfaction et me remis à tousser. Je me maudis d'être aussi faible et d'avoir une santé aussi fragile. Tora ramena alors la couverture autour de nous.

« Ca va passer… souffla-t-il à mon oreille. »

Je l'espérais. J'essayai de stopper ma toux pour pouvoir reprendre ma respiration, qui devenait légèrement sifflante et difficile, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à me laisser faire. Délicatement, Tora s'empara de mon menton pour me faire relever la tête.

« Reste calme et détends-toi. »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, me concentrant sur l'amour que j'y lisais, et m'arrêtai peu à peu de tousser, prenant plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air de suite.

« Merci… »

« Je ne compte pas te laisser t'étouffer, sourit-il en caressant doucement mon cou. »

J'admirai un instant son sourire et m'approchai de son visage pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tora sourit un peu plus et entrouvrit délicatement les lèvres pour m'offrir son oxygène. C'était tendre et plein d'amour. Partager l'air de Tora avait quelque chose de rassurant en soi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait pensé, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me faisait comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour moi en cas de besoin. Et je me sentais bien, ainsi dans ses bras, mélangeant nos souffles. Tora s'écarta finalement pour parcourir tendrement mon visage de ses lèvres. Ça chatouillait un peu et j'eus un petit sourire. Je profitai un instant de ses petits baisers puis finis par me reculer doucement pour me plonger dans son regard.

« On peut aller voir Choupi ? »

J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des jours que je ne l'avais pas vu alors que ça faisait tout au plus quelques dizaines d'heures.

« Si on passe à la salle de bain en vitesse d'abord, il n'y a aucun problème ! C'est pas que je veuille retarder vos retrouvailles, mais au moins tu n'auras plus trop de sang sur toi. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et me mis doucement sur mes pieds en m'accrochant à lui pour être sûr de ne pas tomber. Il me maintint contre lui et m'emmena rapidement dans la salle de bain, prenant garde à ne croiser personne. Arrivé là, Tora me fit asseoir et s'empara d'un gant qu'il mouilla d'eau chaude de façon à essuyer les traces de sang sur mes bras. Je me laissai faire un instant avant de me dérober pour attraper un gant également. Je le mouillai et attrapai les bras de Tora pour les nettoyer à mon tour.

« Hey, tu contre-attaques ? sourit Tora en dégageant un de ses bras pour pouvoir s'occuper de mes épaules et de mon cou. »

J'hochai la tête en restant concentré sur ma tâche délicate. Quand j'eus ôté tout le sang de son bras, je laissai glisser mes doigts sur sa peau toute lisse, grimpant jusqu'à son épaule et redescendant jusque son poignet. Le sourire de Tora s'élargit et il se laissa faire. De sa main valide, il attrapa une serviette et se mit à sécher ma peau encore mouillée. Je penchai la tête sur le côté en me rapprochant légèrement de lui. Mes doigts coulèrent dans le creux de son coude puis remontèrent jusque son cou, se faufilant derrière son oreille avant de plonger dans ses cheveux en bataille. Tora sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« T'as décidé de me faire craquer… souffla-t-il. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire innocent et libérai ma deuxième main qui glissa le long de son bras pour venir chatouiller sa peau, juste derrière l'oreille, en même temps que l'autre. Tora pencha la tête en arrière en frissonnant. J'aurais bien continué un peu mais je dus m'arrêter pour tousser un peu. Je lui fis un sourire penaud avant de me blottir contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra doucement contre lui.

« Tu veux qu'on descende ? »

« Hm. Choupi a passé la nuit tout seul, remarquai-je alors. »

« C'est vrai… admit Tora. C'est le moment de se rattraper, viens. »

Avec précaution, il me prit par la main et nous descendîmes dans le salon. Une fois dans la cuisine, je fonçai tout droit vers le bac de Choupi et le pris dans mes bras pour le caresser doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tora partit s'asseoir sur le plan de travail en me regardant.

« Si tu veux lui donner à manger, on lui a gardé des trucs au frais dans le frigo, dit-il en balançant doucement ses jambes. »

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse à deux ? demandai-je en relevant des yeux brillants. »

Ce qui était dû autant à la fièvre qu'à mon envie de partager un peu tout ce qui pouvait constituer ma vie avec Tora.

« Avec plaisir, sourit-il en ouvrant la porte du frigo sans descendre de son perchoir. Regarde dans le bac du bas, Nao a dû faire une réserve dans une boîte sur laquelle est écrit Choupi. »

« C'est gentil, souris-je en la sortant d'une main. »

Je déposai Choupi sur la table en même temps que la boîte que j'ouvris doucement. Tora me rejoignit et s'assit sur la table cette fois-ci. Il donna une caresse à Choupi et attrapa une petite feuille de salade qu'il lui tendit doucement. Mon petit lapin l'examina un instant, avant de commencer à grignoter. J'eus un sourire attendri en m'appuyant sur Tora.

« Il est trop mignon. »

« Comme son maître j'imagine, sourit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Je rougis légèrement en lui offrant un sourire un peu plus grand. Choupi avait presque fini son bout de salade. Je pris alors un petit morceau de pomme et lui tendis. Il fit quelques bonds jusque moi et le grignota doucement.

« Tu vois, il a plus confiance en moi qu'en toi, taquinai-je Tora. »

Tora me répondit par un gracieux tirage de langue et croisa les bras.

« Normal, c'est toi qui l'as recueilli. »

Je croisai les bras sur la table et me baissai pour poser mon menton dessus, observant mon petit lapin.

« Il est resté petit, notai-je, comme moi. »

« Vous avez des tas de choses en commun, c'est sûr. »

« Hm, mais lui ne rougit pas et sait montrer son attachement en venant se blottir contre la personne… »

Tora décroisa les bras et vint caresser les oreilles du lapin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'il ne rougit pas, il a plein de poils sur la tête. Et lui, il sait sûrement pas dire : je t'aime. »

Je rougis de nouveau.

« Moi non plus, avant… Puis je ne sais le dire qu'à une seule personne. »

Tora rougit à son tour, tout en souriant.

« Tu sais, avant que je te rencontre, je n'avais jamais dit 'je t'aime' qu'à deux personnes, Nao compris. C'est pas le nombre de personnes qui compte, mais l'intensité avec laquelle tu éprouves tes sentiments. »

« Je n'ai rien ressenti pendant six ans de ma vie, alors tout me semble intense, soufflai-je avant de relever la tête vers lui. Mais pour toi, c'est différent. Quand tu es avec moi, je ne me sens pas angoissé comme avec les autres. Quand je suis à tes côtés, j'ai l'impression de respirer pour de vrai. »

Je fis une petite grimace mécontente. Je n'arrivais pas à retranscrire ce que je ressentais.

« Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis réellement moi et tout est amplifié. »

Tora s'installa de la même façon que moi, à hauteur de table.

« Je suis content que ça te fasse cet effet… souffla-t-il doucement en posant une main sur ma joue. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai réappris le sens du mot amoureux. C'est être entier, tout en étant deux personnes distinctes. »

J'hochai la tête tout en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

« Tu vois, avant, je pouvais pas… regarder quelqu'un comme ça… Parce que ça gênait et ça faisait peur. Tu es le seul, finalement, à être resté. »

« Je me rappelle, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir. Quand j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois. Tu venais de trouver Choupi. J'ai vu quelque chose dans tes yeux. »

« Quelque chose ? demandai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Une nuance de souffrance et de tristesse. Elle s'est évaporée aussitôt, mais je m'en rappellerai toujours. Depuis ce moment, j'ai toujours espéré pouvoir ramener une flamme dans tes yeux. »

Je lui fis un sourire un peu désabusé avant de détourner la tête vers Choupi qui grignotait un bout de pain.

« Et tu as réussi ? »

« Je crois oui, répondit-il simplement. Après, c'est à toi de me dire… »

« Je ne me regarde jamais droit dans les yeux quand je me vois dans un miroir. Mais tu as percé la carapace de mon cœur pour mieux le guérir, alors peut-être… »

Je lui jetai un regard en coin.

« Peut-être que tu as rallumé la flamme de mes yeux… »

Tora se redressa avec un petit sourire.

« Viens ici, et je te le dirai, souffla-t-il. »

J'haussai un sourcil mais fis ce qu'il me demandait, me remettant droit en me tournant vers lui.

« Approche, je te promets que je te mangerais pas. »

Je fis un pas vers lui, me retrouvant à moins de deux centimètres de son corps. Délicatement, Tora me releva le menton et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je tendis doucement les bras et posai mes mains sur ses joues, comme pour me raccrocher à quelque chose et pouvoir mieux l'admirer.

« Alors ? soufflai-je. »

« Hmmm… Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose oui, éluda-t-il. »

« Positif ? »

Je laissai glisser mes doigts jusque dans son cou.

« Hm. Positif. »

Je clignai un peu des yeux et laissai ma main gauche remonter dans ses cheveux.

« Ca ressemble à quoi, ce 'quelque chose' ? »

« Une flamme, quelque chose dans le genre. Elle ne reste jamais en place – il approcha un peu plus son visage pour scruter d'avantage le fond de mes yeux – C'est joli à regarder. »

« Dans les tiens, il y a l'étincelle qui l'a allumée. »

« C'est vrai ? Elle ressemble à quoi ? »

« A une luciole. Elle brille fort. »

« A ce point ? »

« Hm, acquiesçai-je en hochant légèrement la tête. »

Puis je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, rapprochant mon visage davantage du sien.

« Elle brille un peu plus encore. »

« Hmm, je me demande à quoi c'est dû… souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Sans quitter ses yeux, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me reculer en souriant.

« Elle doit être contente, elle scintille comme une étoile dans un ciel d'été. »

« Je crois qu'elle aime bien avoir la flamme de tes yeux aussi proche d'elle. »

« Elles sont peut-être devenues copines, murmurai-je en frôlant ses lèvres de mon souffle. »

« C'est probable. »

Lentement, il laissa glisser ses mains à ma taille et vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, me mettant un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds pour me rapprocher de lui au maximum et savourer ce doux baiser, et Tora me serra contre lui. Lentement et rougissant légèrement, je fis glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres, voulant goûter de nouveau à la douceur de la sienne. Mais il ne répondit pas à ma demande et s'écarta un peu, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte autour de moi. J'haussai un léger sourcil mi-perplexe mi-triste. Me refusait-il le baiser ou voulait-il seulement jouer ? J'avais toujours peur de mal agir mais il fallait que je m'affirme un minimum si je voulais arriver à vivre normalement. Alors, tout en rougissant plus encore, je comblai à nouveau le vide qu'il avait instauré, passant une main dans sa nuque. Cette fois-ci, Tora me laissa faire et répondit positivement à ma requête muette. Quand sa langue caressa la mienne, j'eus un long frisson le long de mon dos. Je me resserrai contre lui. Comme si j'avais voulu me fondre en lui pour ne former plus qu'un. Comme nos âmes s'étaient enlacées, réparant les fissures et recollant les morceaux.

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre le baiser. »

Il y mit tellement de passion que je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il sembla résonner dans la cuisine et se répercuter en écho dans tout mon corps. Contrairement à toute attente, je ne rougis pas et passai même mes jambes autour de sa taille. Tora passa un bras sous moi pour me soutenir. Je freinai finalement un peu nos ardeurs le temps de reprendre un peu d'air. J'avais la tête qui tournait, le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et extrêmement chaud. Je caressai le cou et les épaules de Tora avant d'approfondir à nouveau le baiser. Malheureusement, notre passion fut réfrénée brutalement par une entrée bruyante d'Hiroto :

« Hey, vous pourriez faire ça dans la chambre ! Et devant Choupi, en plus ! »

Il courut jusque la table et prit le petit lapin dans ses mains. Je me mis à rougir comme un gamin pris en faute et cachai mon visage dans le cou de Tora.

« On t'a jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer ? répliqua Tora. »

« Bah désolé, mais y a pas de porte à ta cuisine, protesta Hiroto en reculant. Qu'est-ce que Nao va penser de son grand frère chéri ? »

« Il va me détester de pas pouvoir en faire autant avec Saga ? »

Hiroto pouffa et Tora me caressa doucement le dos.

« Il est parti ? soufflai-je dans son cou, essayant de faire partir l'afflux sanguin de mes joues. »

« Hm, tu peux arrêter de te cacher, il a prit la fuite en enlevant Choupi, répondit Tora en souriant. »

Je relevai la tête doucement, évitant son regard tout de même. J'avais l'impression que, si Hiroto n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais laissé mes pulsions prendre le dessus, et ça m'effrayait un peu. Je me doutais que la maladie jouait un rôle important étant donné que je ne me sentais plus réellement moi-même, mais c'était tout de même terrifiant de savoir que je n'aurais peut-être pas su me maîtriser. Délicatement, Tora replaça quelques unes de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-il. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en rougissant de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils comme chaque fois que j'avouai quelque chose de gênant. Mais je voulais qu'il le sache.

« Je crois que… j'avais… envie… »

J'avais à peine murmuré le dernier mot en détournant la tête.

« Et… tu en penses quoi ? »

J'enfouis ma tête sur son épaule.

« C'est… gênant… et un peu effrayant… mais euh… exaltant. »

« Hm, je comprends. »

« Hum, je me sens… ridicule… »

Si j'avais eu la possibilité de recourir à mes mains, j'aurais caché mon visage à l'intérieur.

« Ridicule ? Pourquoi ridicule ? »

« Je devrais pas… être effrayé… pour ce genre de chose… mais je sais jamais… comment agir. »

« Ecoute, s'il y a bien quelque chose d'effrayant dans une vie de couple, c'est bien… cette étape là. D'ailleurs, c'est même plutôt angoissant. Et c'est sûr qu'avec tous les clichés, genre : il faut être à l'écoute de l'autre, il faut aller à son rythme… je suis pas certain qu'on soit sorti de l'auberge… »

Je poussai un soupir douloureux.

« Désolé… »

« Désolé de quoi ? »

Je tortillais mes doigts dans son dos, m'appuyant un peu plus contre lui en respirant un peu plus rapidement.

« Si j'étais pas… pas comme… comme je suis… on… on… ce serait pas aussi… aussi… »

Je m'embrouillais totalement, et plus j'essayais de réfléchir calmement, moins j'y arrivais. Je sentis Tora m'emmener ailleurs et s'installer dans le canapé. Il poussa un petit soupir et je m'accrochai un peu plus à lui. Je tentais de ne pas stresser davantage, de m'apaiser un peu pour ne pas faire une rechute. Mais j'avais de nouveau froid et mes tremblements reprirent légèrement. Ce qui m'angoissa rapidement et je sentis mon nez recommencer à saigner. Je poussai un juron en m'éloignant vivement de Tora, ce qui me valut un déséquilibre qui me fit partir vers l'arrière. Je me haïssais. Tora se pencha doucement vers moi pour essuyer le sang qui coulait avec un mouchoir et me tendit le paquet. Je le laissai tomber, chassai sa main et pris mon visage entre les miennes, ramenant mes genoux contre moi avec un gémissement de douleur. Des larmes pénibles dévalèrent joyeusement mes joues et je me tassai sur moi-même, mettant du sang partout sans m'en soucier réellement. Je n'aimais pas être si faible. J'avais l'impression de redevenir l'enfant de dix ans à l'hôpital que j'avais été. Tora descendit du canapé et tenta de m'approcher, mais je ne me laissai pas faire, m'éloignant et le repoussant comme je le pouvais. Malheureusement, mon corps finit par refuser de m'obéir, à bout de force, et je me sentis partir en arrière sans pouvoir rien y faire. Tora me rattrapa avant que ma tête tape la table basse et me prit contre lui. Ma tête se cala dans le creux de son cou, où toutes mes larmes retenues depuis des années coulèrent finalement.

« Te retiens pas, je t'en prie. Tu te fais du mal. »

« J'ai… froid… hoquetai-je difficilement. »

Le sang mélangé aux larmes coula dans ma bouche, et je fus pris d'une quinte de toux qui me fila la nausée. Tora me remonta dans sa chambre, m'enroula précautionneusement dans une robe de chambre trois fois trop grande pour moi et fit plusieurs allers-retours avant de s'installer à mes côtés pour essuyer mon visage. Je respirai par petits coups, cherchant à éviter que le sang n'entre plus encore dans ma bouche, tandis qu'il caressait tendrement ma joue. Je le remerciai d'un regard puis fermai les yeux. Le lit semblait tanguer doucement mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en formaliser, ce fut le trou noir. J'étais dans une espèce de brouillard opaque étouffant. J'inspirai profondément et fis un effort démentiel pour revenir à moi et ouvrir les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu forces comme ça… souffla Tora en épongeant un peu mon front. »

« Veux pas… être loin… de toi… murmurai-je en me forçant à garder les yeux ouverts. »

« Je suis là, et pas prêt de partir. Laisse-toi faire s'il te plaît… »

« Pas être loin… de toi… répétai-je en bougeant un peu les doigts pour trouver les siens. »

Tora m'abandonna sa main droite, et de la gauche il épancha l'écoulement de sang. Il bougea lentement les doigts entre mes mains et je les serrai aussi fort que je pouvais avant de fermer les yeux et partir à nouveau.

Quand je repris conscience, tout était calme autour de moi. J'eus peur un instant que Tora ne soit plus là mais je sentis son bras reposer sur mon ventre. Je gardai un instant les yeux fermés avant de m'obliger à soulever les paupières. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et j'eus du mal à faire le point. Je tournai doucement la tête vers le corps à mes côtés pour constater que Tora avait fini par s'endormir. Je bougeai légèrement en essayant de faire le moins de mouvements et de bruit possibles, seulement j'avais mal dans l'épaule gauche et j'eus un gémissement de douleur non contenu. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne se réveilla pas. Je soupirai discrètement et me roulai sur le côté pour lui faire face, l'observant en silence. Il semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Je tendis la main pour la poser sur sa joue, comme si ce simple geste pouvait chasser ses peines. Je n'aimais pas savoir qu'il allait mal ou qu'il n'était pas heureux. Je voulais qu'il puisse toujours avoir ce sourire chaleureux qui le rendait rayonnant. Je ne savais pas de quoi il rêvait mais il semblait de plus en plus contrarié. Je me rapprochai comme je pus de lui, posant ma tête sur son bras, laissant mes doigts glisser sur la peau douce de sa joue. Il me resserra légèrement dans ses bras, son cœur battant un peu plus rapidement, et eut un léger sourire. J'eus un sourire tendre en réponse au sien et me blottis dans ses bras en refermant les yeux, respirant doucement et profitant des battements de son cœur. J'avais envie de tousser mais me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas parasiter son sommeil. Il avait le droit de se reposer également. Je finis par ne plus pouvoir me retenir et je laissai libre court à ma toux. Le destin était-il contre nous ? Tora gémit doucement.

« Hm, t'es réveillé ? demanda-t-il en caressant mon épaule. »

Je glapis intérieurement de douleur sous ses doigts, je devais m'être fait mal en tombant dans le salon. Mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter alors je fis abstraction et gardai un visage aussi neutre que possible.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, soufflai-je en relevant la tête vers lui. »

« C'est rien… murmura-t-il. Je préfère la réalité à mon rêve. »

« Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? Tu fronçais les sourcils, soufflai-je. »

Tora ouvrit les yeux.

« C'est vrai ? C'est rien, juste un vieux compte à régler avec ma conscience j'imagine… »

« J'aime pas quand tu es contrarié. Ça me fait mal au cœur… »

Il passa un doigt contre ma joue, regardant quelque part au niveau de son front.

« Désolé. Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est vraiment rien. »

« Hm. »

Je reposai ma tête à même le matelas, collant mon front à son torse.

« Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il doucement en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. »

« Je crois, soufflai-je sans bouger. »

« Pas de cauchemars tout ça ? Tu ne t'es pas réveillé ? »

« Je suis réveillé depuis quelques minutes, et je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait un quelconque rêve. »

« Tant mieux… »

« Il faudrait que je prenne des cachets, soupirai-je après un temps de silence. »

« OK. Il est quelle heure ? Faudrait que tu descendes manger… »

« Je sais pas, répondis-je simplement en m'écartant pour m'étirer. »

Ce qui me provoqua une grimace de douleur.

« Bouge pas… souffla Tora en posant ses mains sur mes flancs. Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« C'est rien, j'ai dû me faire mal en tombant tout à l'heure. »

« Faudra te mettre de la crème. C'est l'épaule ? »

J'affirmai d'un signe de tête. Sans un mot, Tora quitta le lit et fila chercher un tube de crème. En revenant, il ouvrit les volets et entrouvrit une fenêtre. Le soleil brillait fort à l'extérieur et je me demandai si je ne ferais pas mieux de rentrer chez moi pour me guérir. J'empêchais Tora de profiter de ses vacances. Il finit par revenir s'asseoir près de moi et me somma de me montrer mon épaule. Ce que je fis. Et j'ouvris de grands yeux en même temps que lui en découvrant l'ecchymose qui s'étalait dessus. Avec délicatesse, il posa dessus une grande quantité de crème et appuya doucement pour faire pénétrer la crème. Je crispai mes doigts sur les draps en me mordant la langue pour ne pas exprimer ma douleur. Après tout, c'était un juste retour de chose. J'avais fait n'importe quoi la veille, il fallait que j'assume.

« Faudra que tu prennes une bonne douche après ça… fit Tora en reposant le tube de pommade. »

J'hochai la tête et me glissai jusqu'au bord du lit.

« Je te laisse y aller ? demanda Tora en se levant. »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Je peux prendre mes cachets d'abord ? »

« OK, alors on descend. »

Il prit les boîtes dans une main, prit la mienne dans l'autre et nous gagnâmes la cuisine. Là, il trouva un mot de son frère : On est dans le fond du jardin, on fait un peu sortir Choupi.

« Je crois que ton lapin est entre de bonnes mains, sourit Tora. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire en réponse avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Tu veux manger quoi ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se penchant vers le frigo. »

J'haussai les épaules. Pourquoi s'efforçaient-ils de me demander mon avis, sachant que je ne le donnais jamais ? Tora piocha donc un peu de tout dans le frigo et les placards. Tout occupé à manger, Tora se replongea dans ses pensées et je fus soulagé qu'il ne me regarde pas. Je me forçai pour avaler chaque nouvelle bouchée, n'ayant vraiment pas faim, et pris mes cachets en même temps. Seulement, à la quatrième bouchée, mon estomac se révulsa et j'eus juste le temps de courir jusqu'aux toilettes pour rendre le peu que je venais de manger. J'avais réellement horreur d'être malade. Je finis par me laisser glisser le long du mur en reprenant mon souffle. Je restai un instant assis puis décidai de me relever pour retourner dans la cuisine d'un pas chancelant. Je m'assis un peu à l'écart de Tora en tremblant.

« Désolé. »

« C'est rien, c'est pas ta faute… souffla-t-il en se forçant à sourire. Tu vas être obligé de reprendre tes médicaments. »

Le voir ainsi me donna envie de hurler.

« C'est pas grave, répondis-je en gardant une indifférence calculée. »

Je repris quelques trucs à manger et pris mon temps pour les avaler.

« Tu peux aller prendre une douche et faire autre chose si tu veux… »

« T'es sûr que ça va aller ? »

« Je pense que oui. »

« OK… Si tu as un problème, hésite pas, je suis dans la salle de bain. »

Et après avoir embrassé mes cheveux, il sortit de la pièce. J'acquiesçai donc dans le vide et attrapai un autre petit gâteau. Puis, quand je fus certain que tous les aliments étaient passés, je pris à nouveau mes cachets, laissant quelques minutes s'écouler entre chaque. Ceci fait, je passai mes mains sur mon visage en soupirant. Quand elles furent devant mes yeux, je m'arrêtai un instant pour les contempler. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elles étaient fines. Bien trop fines. Etait-ce un effet de mon imagination ? Je rejetai la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Puis je tapai à plat sur la table de mes deux mains et me relevai. Je débarrassai et repartis dans la chambre de Tora. J'attrapai une de ses guitares avec délicatesse – celle de cette jolie couleur bleu ciel que j'aimais tant – et m'assis sur le lit avant de me mettre à jouer. Et doucement, je laissai ma voix se mêler aux notes. Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis l'examen. Mais finalement, c'était un moyen d'ôter le poids qui pesait sur mon cœur.

« _C'est le genre de jour, beau, clair, dans lequel un oiseau pourrait voler  
Incapable de nous trouver, Dieu rit  
Nous avons levé les yeux et, à travers les branches, le ciel est tel un puzzle  
Quels mots faudra-t-il pour te garder près de moi ?  
Le vent souffle fort, et nous rions  
C'est comme si nous pouvions voler  
Parmi la myriade de lumière, pourquoi devrions nous tous les deux nous séparer ?  
Entrelacé dans les vignes de la misère, je continuerai juste  
Je continuerai juste, sans savoir  
Dans notre doux chemin de lumière, le soleil étrangement transparent se reflète et devient un point noir  
Un bruit faible  
Je tends les oreilles aux profondeurs de mon cœur…  
Puisque tous les deux nous allons sûrement oublier, tout simplement, pourquoi donc est-ce que ta voix continue de résonner ?  
Entrelacé dans les vignes de la misère, d'ici  
D'ici, j'attendrai dehors  
La pluie est tombée  
Et, contemplant le ciel, j'ai le sentiment que nous sommes tombés vers lui  
Parmi la myriade de lumière, pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions nous séparer ?  
Entrelacé dans les vignes de la misère, je continuerai juste  
Je continuerai juste  
Et c'est toi, certainement que je ne comprendrai jamais  
Bien que je serre tes mains, tu restes si loin de moi  
Le ciel qui tord les vignes de la misère nous enterre, nous enterre dans sa clarté débordante  
C'est le genre de jour, beau, clair, dans lequel un oiseau pourrait voler._ »

Je soupirai à la fin de la mélodie et enchaînai sur un autre morceau. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ce devait être Tora. Seulement il n'y eut plus d'autres bruits que celui de gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol. Je relevai la tête en m'arrêtant de jouer pour me figer devant un Tora en serviette et dégoulinant d'eau, bloqué à la porte. Je déglutis difficilement avant d'inspirer profondément et de prononcer la première phrase qui me passa par la tête.

« Tu devrais peut-être entrer et fermer la porte avant d'inonder le couloir. »

Il obéit et s'adossa à la porte sans me quitter des yeux.

« Tu peux continuer si tu veux… souffla-t-il finalement. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête mais mon regard ne se détacha pas de son torse, mes yeux suivant attentivement le chemin des gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long de sa peau pour mourir absorbées par la serviette. Je me mordis la lèvre en remontant les yeux vers son visage. Ses cheveux rendus noirs par l'eau de la douche faisaient ressortir sa peau cuivrée par le soleil. Lentement, je posai la guitare à mes côtés. Lentement, je me mis sur mes pieds. Lentement, j'avançai sans même hésiter. Une fois devant lui, je tendis doucement le bras pour retracer du bout des doigts les sillons humides tracés sur sa peau. Je pris mon temps, sans rien dire, comme hypnotisé par les reflets des rayons du soleil sur l'eau qui continuait de couler. Tora respira profondément et mes doigts finirent par dériver, traçant des courbes au hasard sur son torse, avant de redessiner le contour de ses muscles. Et sans même en avoir conscience, j'approchai mon visage et posai mes lèvres sur sa peau toute chaude, au niveau du cœur. Je sentis sa chair de poule sous mes doigts. J'eus un léger sourire avant de souffler légèrement sur sa peau. Je reculai un instant mon visage pour contempler le sien. Il avait les yeux fermés et ses joues étaient délicatement rosées. Je reportai mon attention sur mes mains, posées à plat sur son torse. Les gouttes d'eau se faisaient plus rares, mais une glissa le long de son épaule vers ma main gauche. Je la soulevai doucement et m'approchai de nouveau, sortant légèrement un bout de langue pour récupérer le liquide et goûter la peau offerte. Sans le petit goût salé de l'eau de mer, c'était encore plus savoureux. De plus, sa peau embaumait le gel douche à la noix de coco et c'était particulièrement agréable. Il tressaillit légèrement, c'était plaisant. Je recommençai mon geste avec un contact plus prononcé, prenant un peu d'assurance. J'avais l'impression de franchir une limite, de passer une frontière que j'avais moi-même dessiné par peur de l'inconnu. Mais peu importait. J'avais envie d'aller plus loin, d'oser certaines choses. Et même si ce subit changement en moi m'effrayait légèrement, je ne voulais pas reculer. Je ne pouvais pas reculer, sans quoi c'était faire l'aveu que je n'y arriverais jamais, que je me laissais écraser par mes craintes. Lentement, je glissai ma main droite sur sa hanche et la gauche sur son épaule, puis posai mon front contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Je ressentais les battements de son cœur à l'intérieur de moi. Je restai un moment sans bouger avant de rompre le silence.

« Je t'aime Tora, soufflai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui. »

Tora rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens et posa une main tremblante sur ma joue.

« Moi aussi… je t'aime. »

Il semblait complètement chamboulé et j'eus peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal quand il glissa au sol, le long de la porte. Je m'agenouillai devant lui, penchant la tête avec un regard inquiet.

« Ca va ? »

« Si je me mets pas à pleurer dans les secondes qui viennent, je crois que ça ira… avoua-t-il d'une voix enrouée, en souriant légèrement. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, perplexe, avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Je lui fis un tendre sourire en me blottissant contre lui à la manière d'un petit chat.

« C'est pas grave, je serai là pour sécher tes larmes. »

« Tu partiras pas toi, hein ? demanda-t-il en tremblant légèrement, resserrant ses bras autour de moi. »

Je fermai les yeux en souriant piteusement.

« C'est toi qui partiras le premier… »

« Je partirais jamais. Je peux pas. »

« Moi non plus. Parce que… je t'aime, tu sais ? »

Il venait de raviver une de mes craintes sans pour autant la rallumer entièrement. Et si lui aussi m'abandonnait ?

« Je le sais. Et je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

Délicatement, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et les caressa lentement. Je soupirai doucement.

« J'aime bien… quand tu fais ça. »

« Et moi j'adore te le faire, souffla-t-il à mon oreille en souriant. »

Je frissonnai légèrement sous son haleine qui caressa ma peau.

« Ca chatouille, souris-je en secouant la tête. »

« Et là, ça chatouille aussi ? »

Il fit glisser ses doigts à ma taille, à la lisière de mon t-shirt.

« Oui, avouai-je en me tortillant doucement. »

Même si c'était atrocement plaisant.

« Et de l'autre côté ? »

Il ajouta sa deuxième main et souleva légèrement mon vêtement pour venir caresser ma peau. Je sentis tous mes poils se dresser.

« Aussi, soufflai-je en me tordant dans tous les sens pour échapper à ses doigts trop habiles. »

Et pourtant, n'avais-je pas envie qu'il continue ? Mais Tora n'abandonna pas, accentuant même légèrement ses mouvements. Je résistais comme je pouvais, gigotant entre ses bras pour essayer de lui échapper. Seulement il était trop fort pour moi et je dus me résoudre à une défense de traître. Je me redressai comme je pus et, plongeant mon regard rieur dans le sien, je pris délicatement ses lèvres entre les miennes. D'abord surpris, il glissa finalement ses bras à ma taille pour m'attirer à lui et approfondit rapidement l'échange. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je soupirai de bien-être dans le baiser en laissant ma langue jouer avec la sienne. Je posai une main sur son cou, l'autre allant se perdre dans ses cheveux mouillés. Tora finit par s'écarter pour aller mordiller pour oreille, remontant dans le même temps ses mains dans mon dos, effleurant doucement ma peau. Un long frisson courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me mordis la lèvre mais un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge malgré tout. Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir plus de liberté en me collant un peu plus à lui, appréciant les picotements particuliers provoqués par ses dents sur mon lobe et les fourmillements naissants par le frôlement de ses mains dans mon dos. Tora finit par poser l'une de ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, malaxant ma peau. Je sentis une douce chaleur augmenter à l'intérieur de moi et je poussai un profond soupir en sentant ses dents abandonner mon oreille pour taquiner mon cou. J'eus l'impression qu'une décharge électrique se propagea dans tout mon corps pour s'arrêter au niveau de mon bas ventre. Ma main caressa doucement son cou avant de descendre sur les clavicules pour repartir derrière l'oreille, là où c'était sensible. Instantanément, Tora se crispa et remplaça ses dents par sa langue et ses lèvres pour se venger. Je tournai légèrement la tête et posai mes mains sur ses joues pour embrasser de nouveau ses lèvres. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son dos, caressant délicatement le bas de ses reins, passant sur les flans pour revenir parcourir son torse du bout des doigts. Il répondit avec fougue au baiser et me resserra un peu plus contre lui. Je sentais que je réagissais positivement à toutes ces attentions. Je fus content d'avoir pris mes cachets ; ils m'avaient boosté un peu. J'avais l'impression d'être un peu plus sûr de moi. Doucement, je vins jouer avec la limite de la serviette, laissant mes doigts caresser la peau fine de ses hanches. Un sourire aux lèvres, Tora se sépara de mes lèvres avec délicatesse pour ensuite venir embrasser mon épaule. Avec une lenteur exagérée, je descendis un peu plus bas. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et j'avais toujours une légère hésitation pour chacune de mes actions, mais ça semblait plaire à Tora. Je fis coulisser la serviette de manière à passer mes mains à l'intérieur, les glissant sur ses cuisses. Elles étaient d'une douceur incomparable et je me sentis rougir légèrement. Il frissonna et, après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue, il plongea son regard dans le mien avant de faire passer sa main libre sur mon ventre, sous mon t-shirt. Je fermai les yeux en frémissant. J'aimais beaucoup le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, c'était doux et chaud. Et malgré que je ne sache pas comment tout ceci évoluerait, je voulais qu'il continue. Alors lentement je posai ma main sur sa joue et mon front sur le sien pour le lui indiquer. Tora embrassa délicatement mes paupières closes, et lentement, il laissa sa main poursuivre sa montée. Chacun de mes muscles tressaillait au passage de ses doigts, c'était électrique. La main logée dans le creux de mes reins recommença à flatter ma peau, peut-être un peu plus profondément encore. J'entrouvris les lèvres pour laisser passer un gémissement de contentement muet. Mes doigts se resserrèrent imperceptiblement sur ses cuisses alors que je me laissais aller à ses caresses. C'était tellement… _amoureux_. Avec délicatesse, Tora rassembla ses mains sur ma taille et esquissa un geste pour remonter mon t-shirt. Anticipant son geste, je rouvris lentement les yeux pour plonger dans deux billes brunes brillantes de désir. Puis je me redressai légèrement tout en rapprochant nos deux bassins et soulevai doucement les bras, lui indiquant que je m'offrais à lui. Il glissa ses mains sur mes flancs, me retira lentement mon vêtement, comme pour faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible, et parcourut finalement mon torse de ses lèvres. Ses mains, quant à elles, glissèrent sur mes côtes puis dans mon dos, me faisant me cambrer. Ses caresses provoquaient des fourmillements dans tout mon être, et j'exhalai fortement. Mes mains devenaient moites et glissaient doucement le long de ses jambes. Je m'approchai alors un peu plus de lui, collant cette fois-ci nos deux bassins dans deux gémissements identiques, pour m'appuyer contre son corps. Tora me lança un regard brûlant et happa mes lèvres des siennes avec convoitise. Je répondis rapidement au baiser. Je me sentais perdre pieds, je n'avais plus conscience du bien ou du mal, j'étais enseveli sous un torrent de sensations nouvelles. Malheureusement – ou heureusement ? – ce moment fut brutalement coupé par un essai infructueux d'ouvrir la porte, faisant s'entrechoquer nos dents et mordre nos lèvres. Je gémis de douleur en m'éloignant un peu de Tora, passant un doigt léger sur ses lèvres pour essuyer la petite goutte de sang qui y perlait.

« Tu as mal ? m'inquiétai-je en le voyant froncer les sourcils. »

Tora dénia de la tête alors que dans le couloir, des cris de guerre retentissaient. Délicatement, il me repoussa pour pouvoir se relever et resserra rageusement sa serviette autour de ses hanches. Lentement, il sortit dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je me relevai à mon tour, frissonnant violemment face à cet éloignement soudain. Toute trace physique de mon envie avait disparu en même temps que la surprise et j'en fus soulagé. La porte de la chambre se rouvrit alors avec hargne et je sursautai.

« Je suis désolé… souffla Tora en plongeant son visage dans sa main. »

« Pourquoi ? demandai-je en me penchant en avant pour essayer de voir ses yeux à travers ses doigts. »

« A cause de leur… bêtise… »

Il soupira.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dans ce cas. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire en entourant sa taille de mes bras, posant ma tête sur son torse.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais plus là. »

Et je commençai des petits mouvements circulaires du bout des doigts dans son dos. Il soupira à nouveau, mais plus légèrement.

« Si ça avait été le cas, je crois que je les aurais assassiné. »

Je déniai de la tête, frottant un peu ma joue sur sa peau.

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, murmurai-je timidement. »

Tora passa ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« Excuse-moi. Je dis facilement n'importe quoi quand je suis contrarié.»

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu sais, ils ne pensaient pas à mal. »

Je relevai la tête pour lui sourire.

« Ils voulaient peut-être nous proposer de sortir avec eux. »

Tora répondit doucement à mon sourire en effleurant mes cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Des bêtises ? »

« Oh oui, des tonnes et des tonnes de bêtises ! assura-t-il en riant. »

« Je suis content d'être là alors, soufflai-je en reposant ma tête contre son torse. »

« Moi aussi, je suis content que tu sois là… »

Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ? finit-il par demander. »

« Je peux prendre une douche avant ? »

« Bien sûr, je t'en prie. Le temps que je m'habille… »

Je posai un baiser sur son cœur, pris des habits propres et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Les médicaments commençaient déjà à faire de l'effet et je me sentis revitalisé. Je pris une douche tiède, utilisant une grande quantité de gel douche et de shampooing pour enlever toute la sueur qui me collait à la peau. Puis je me séchai rapidement, enfilai un boxer, un t-shirt légèrement moulant – le seul que j'avais dans mes affaires – ainsi qu'un baggy beaucoup trop large et me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma ceinture. Je soupirai légèrement et sortis rapidement de la pièce d'eau pour retourner dans la chambre. Tora avait revêtu un baggy kaki avec un t-shirt violet aux inscriptions blanches. C'était un drôle d'assortiments de coloris, mais ce n'était pas moche pour autant. Je lui offris un petit sourire en me dirigeant vers mon sac, tenant mon baggy d'une main pour ne pas le laisser glisser. Seulement, ma ceinture semblait avoir disparu. L'expression totalement neutre, je fis le tour de la chambre du regard, essayant de la repérer.

« Tu es prêt ? demanda Tora en refermant la fenêtre. »

Je déniai de la tête en relevant les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai perdu ma ceinture. »

« Elle est pas dans ton sac ? s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Je lui fis signe que non et me grattai la nuque de ma main libre en me retournant de nouveau vers mon sac, au cas où.

« Tu veux que je t'en prête une ? »

J'haussai les épaules en m'accroupissant pour fouiller à nouveau.

« Il faudra quand même la retrouver. »

« Elle ressemble à quoi ? »

« A une ceinture, répondis-je simplement. »

Je me laissai finalement tomber assis sur le sol.

« Prête m'en une, veux pas chercher, boudai-je avec une voix gamine. »

« A vos ordres, sourit Tora. Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur dans le placard juste devant tes yeux. »

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai à quatre pattes jusque l'endroit indiqué. Je l'ouvris calmement et écarquillai les yeux en poussant un sifflement admiratif.

« Tu trouves ton bonheur ? finit-il par demander. »

Je ne répondis rien. C'était immense et rempli d'habits en tout genre. Moi qui me contentais de quelques baggys et t-shirts, j'étais bloqué devant tant d'affaires. J'étais persuadé que je pouvais m'allonger et dormir dedans sans problème.

« C'est mes habits qui te font cet effet là ? »

« Tu… commençai-je avant de me tourner vers lui. Tu vas être dépaysé si tu viens à la maison un jour. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je me redressai et m'assis sur un tas de linge, entrant totalement dans l'armoire sans aucune difficulté.

« Je suis pas capable de faire ça dans mon placard, soufflai-je. »

« C'est pas grave, dit-il en fronçant un sourcil. »

« Ca va me faire étrange de retrouver mon petit placard, murmurai-je. Et mon lit vide, ajoutai-je en serrant mes genoux contre moi. »

Tora se leva de son lit et vint s'installer près de moi, pour poser une main sur un de mes genoux.

« Tu viendras… à la maison ? demandai-je en le regardant. »

Je m'étais habitué à avoir sa présence apaisante à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas quand Kyo serait de retour de chez Toshiya et j'avais peur de me retrouver seul à la maison, sans personne pour me rassurer. J'aurais l'impression de me retrouver dans ma petite bulle, comme quand j'étais petit. C'était angoissant rien que de l'imaginer.

« Dès que tu le souhaites, sourit-il. »

Prenant garde de ne pas lui montrer le fond de ma pensée, je me relevai et pris une des ceintures qui me faisaient face avant de la mettre. Tora m'ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux puis se releva.

« Tu flottes pas trop dedans ? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui montrai le long morceau qu'il restait de la ceinture une fois fermée. Il se retint à grand peine de sourire, je le remarquai bien, et s'accroupit juste devant moi pour s'emparer du bout restant. Et avec précaution, il le glissa dans les passants plutôt larges du baggy. Je me laissai faire calmement. Quand il eut fini, il se releva et m'ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux. Puis il attrapa ma main et m'emmena à l'extérieur, histoire de faire un tour. Sans même marquer de temps de pause, Tora prit la rue de droite, à l'opposé du terrain de sport, et me guida à sa suite. Après quelques instants de marche au soleil, nous arrivâmes au niveau d'une grille en fer forgé, et il m'invita à entrer dans le parc qui se trouvait derrière. Je n'eus pas le temps d'admirer le décor, Tora ayant l'air décidé à m'emmener à un endroit précis. Ça semblait lui faire énormément plaisir et je sentis mon cœur battre avec apaisement dans ma poitrine. J'aimais son sourire joyeux et la lueur de ses yeux. Nous parcourûmes d'abord une petite allée sous les arbres avant de déboucher sur un étang, brillant vivement sous les rayons du soleil. Avec un sourire encore plus grand accroché aux lèvres, il m'entraîna jusque l'un des pontons qui bordait l'eau, retira ses chaussures, s'assit sur le bord et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. Pour ma part, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, je restai figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Des mouettes volaient joyeusement dans le ciel, des canards se baignaient à quelques mètres de nous, un poisson faisait un petit saut de temps en temps. C'était magnifique et je regrettai de n'avoir rien pour le dessiner. Tora tira doucement sur mon bras pour m'inviter à m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je te conseille pas de tremper tes pieds, elle est froide, sourit-il en battant doucement l'eau. »

Encore un peu sous le choc de temps de merveilles, je mis un certain temps à acquiescer avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui, ramenant mes genoux contre moi.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu, avoua Tora. J'aime beaucoup y aller. C'est… reposant. »

Et il déposa un baiser furtif sur ma joue. J'affirmai d'un signe de tête en me penchant doucement pour frôler la surface de l'eau du bout des doigts. Ça me faisait penser au parc de l'école. Tora poussa un profond soupir puis s'allongea sur le ponton, indifférent à la mousse et à l'humidité, et attrapa ma main pour jouer avec mes doigts. Je fermai les yeux en la lui abandonnant, comme il le faisait avec moi. Les rayons du soleil caressaient doucement mes joues mais la légère brise me fit frissonner. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sensible à la température extérieure que depuis que j'étais avec Tora. Etait-il possible que mon indifférence m'ait permis également de ne plus ressentir le chaud ou le froid ?

« Tu te sens comment, mon ange ? demanda Tora au bout d'un moment. »

« Libre, murmurai-je en rougissant futilement à l'entente du surnom. »

« Veille à ne pas trop ouvrir tes ailes, tu risquerais de t'envoler. »

Je rougis un peu plus en baissant la tête pour que mes cheveux cachent mon visage.

« Ca te gêne ? demanda Tora en posant sa main sur ma joue. »

Je déniai de la tête en rouvrant les yeux.

« Je suis pas… habitué. »

« Je crois qu'il y a des choses auxquelles on ne s'habitue pas vraiment… souffla-t-il doucement. »

Je pivotai la tête vers lui en ouvrant un œil. Il eut un sourire.

« Et puis tu es mignon quand tu rougis. »

Je posai ma main libre sur mes yeux en sentant le feu de mes joues grandir encore. Tora se redressa alors et m'entoura de ses bras pour me prendre contre lui.

« Tu sais… Je préfère les gens qui rougissent de leurs sentiments, plutôt que les gens qui les cachent. Je préfère les gens plus timides et réservés, plutôt que les impulsifs et sûrs d'eux. Parce que les gens plus hésitants, je peux m'en occuper. Les autres… Ils donnent l'impression que quoi que tu fasses, ils n'ont pas réellement besoin de toi. »

« J'avais besoin de personne quand on s'est rencontré, murmurai-je. Parce que je ne vivais pas. »

Je fis une petite pause et perdis mon regard dans les reflets dorés du soleil sur le bleu-vert de l'eau.

« Mais maintenant… J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours besoin de toi. Parce que je ne sais pas comment on vit. »

« Je t'apprendrai à vivre, si tu veux… »

Il laissa une main traîner le long de mon bras nu.

« J'ai peur d'être devenu dépendant de toi, avouai-je en me tournant vers lui. »

Tora plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Je crois que je le suis déjà. Tu as peur que je m'en aille ? »

« Hm. Et j'ai peur de rentrer chez moi, soufflai-je en reportant mon attention sur l'étang. J'ai peur de me séparer de toi. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir gérer, de redevenir celui que j'étais. »

« Pourtant je serai toujours là. Et je reviendrai aussi vite que possible. Je serais incapable de t'abandonner mon ange. »

Je me boudinai contre lui, recherchant à être englouti par son aura rassurante.

« Je serais là pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive… souffla-t-il en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux, je te le promets. »

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pour moi, heureux ne signifiait rien. Encore maintenant, je me demande ce que ça veut dire. Est-ce quand le cœur s'accélère ? Est-ce quand tout semble rayonnant et magnifique autour de soi ? »

J'eus un sourire un peu triste.

« J'ai l'impression de recommencer mon premier devoir pour Uruha. »

Je m'assis en travers de ses jambes pour poser ma tête contre son torse.

« Tu sais, ce que je lui ai écrit a été vraiment dur à sortir. J'ai eu l'impression d'imploser. J'avais tout enseveli, tout caché au fin fond de mon âme. Et tout a ressurgi trop brusquement. »

« Je comprends… Ca a du être douloureux. Réapprendre à vivre quand on a ton âge, ça doit pas être facile. Et c'est dur de faire une croix sur certaine chose du passé. »

« C'est comme respirer après avoir été forcé de ne plus le faire pendant un certain temps. Ça brûle la trachée, ça enflamme les poumons… »

Je me resserrai contre lui, pour chasser cette impression de néant qui revenait.

« Ca va passer, assura Tora. Laisse-toi le temps… »

« Hm. »

Je me redressai et m'allongeai perpendiculairement à lui de manière à poser ma tête sur ses cuisses tout en regardant le ciel. Tora en profita pour entortiller mes cheveux blonds autour de ses doigts. Quelques nuages d'un blanc laiteux s'effilochaient dans l'azur. Je tendis le bras, les doigts écartés, comme pour attraper ces petits bouts de coton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Tora en posant une main sur mon cou. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui avant de reporter mon attention sur le ciel.

« J'attrape les nuages. »

« Tu essayes de retrouver ton élément ? »

Les yeux rivés sur cet océan de bleu, de blanc et d'or, j'eus un micro sourire.

« Non, moi c'est la lune. Et tu es le soleil. »

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils.

« Non, ils ne font que se croiser vaguement. Tu es la Terre et je suis le Ciel, toujours reliés et se rencontrant à l'infini. »

« Toi aussi, tu sais faire de jolies phrases quand tu t'y mets… souffla Tora. »

Puis il se pencha vers moi pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

« La Terre au-dessus du Ciel, il n'y avait qu'avec toi que ça pouvait arriver ce genre de choses… »

« C'est parce que tu me mets le cœur à l'envers. »

« Et ça perturbe le sens logique de mon univers… Tu es vraiment un Ciel particulier, mon ange. »

« Je m'assortis à ma Terre, simplement. »

Tora se pencha un peu plus pour m'embrasser le front, rougissant délicatement.

« Tu es en train d'inverser les rôles en plus, protesta-t-il en désignant ses joues. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux.

« C'est mignon. »

« Je crois que ta Terre va finir par ne plus tourner rond, rit-il doucement. »

« Ce n'est pas si grave, le Ciel sera toujours là pour veiller. »

« Tu me le promets ? demanda-t-il en fouillant au plus profond de mon regard. »

« Je te le promets. Même à l'autre bout du système solaire, tu seras toujours là, murmurai-je en pointant mon cœur. »

Lentement, avec douceur, il caressa ma joue.

« Je t'aime mon Ange, chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant furtivement. »

Je rougis délicatement en lui souriant tendrement.

« Moi aussi. »

Nous restâmes un long moment sans bouger, nous admirant silencieusement, pensant sans doute à la même chose. Il ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Le Ciel veille toujours la Terre et la Terre ne se sépare jamais du Ciel. Ca semblait dans l'ordre naturel des choses.

« D'après toi, qui représentent les nuages qui empêchent la Terre et le Ciel de s'admirer sans encombre ? »

« Nao et Hiroto sont de gros nuages noirs, répondit-il avec un sourire. »

« Les pauvres… Mais sérieusement, tu crois que le Ciel pourra chasser les nuages ? »

« Oui, je le crois, souffla Tora. Les nuages ne restent jamais indéfiniment, ils se déplacent sans arrêt, et finissent par partir. »

« Et toi, tu as aussi des nuages à chasser ? »

Je me rendis compte que je ne savais presque rien sur sa vie avant de me rencontrer.

« Raconte-moi un peu de toi. »

Il réfléchit un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? finit-il. »

« Ce que tu veux bien me dire. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Son visage se troubla un peu.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer, tu sais, soufflai-je en voyant son sourire pâlir un peu. On peut commencer simplement. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

« Vanille et chocolat, avoua-t-il en souriant un peu plus. Et toi ? »

« Bordeaux foncé ou noir. Pourquoi vanille et chocolat ? »

« Parce que c'est mon parfum de glace préféré, rit-il doucement. »

« Cerise pour moi, souris-je. »

« C'est quoi ton moment préféré dans la journée ? »

« Le crépuscule. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas. J'ai toujours aimé voir le jour décliner, c'est féerique. »

« Je préfère l'après-midi, admit Tora. C'est là que se concentre toute la journée à mon sens, tout se déroule pendant cette période, autant en bien qu'en mal. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient d'ailleurs, parce que je suis né à cinq heures du matin… »

« Tu n'as pas supporté de venir au monde si tôt, proposai-je en pouffant doucement devant sa tête. »

« Peut-être… sourit-il. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il faisait super beau ce jour-là pourtant. »

« Il neigeait quand je suis né, c'est Satsuki qui me l'a appris. »

Et j'eus un doux sourire en prononçant son nom. C'était étrange de constater que je pouvais parler de lui sans avoir une énorme boule dans la gorge.

« On est carrément pas de la même saison, c'est vrai. »

« Quelle est ta saison préférée ? »

« L'été, sans hésiter. Et toi ? »

« L'hiver. »

« Ca te va bien. T'es de quel signe déjà ? »

« Verseau. »

« Alors mon ange verseau, quel est ton élément préféré ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Et toi ? »

« L'eau, je crois bien. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi en fait. »

« Ce n'est pas le plus important. On ne justifie pas toujours pourquoi on aime telle ou telle chose, on l'aime et c'est tout. »

Il sourit, puis effleura mes lèvres de ses doigts.

« Tu as raison. »

Je passai légèrement ma langue sur le bout de ses doigts en rougissant.

« Quelle était ta matière préférée ? demandai-je pour ne pas rester sur mon geste. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel un instant, pour réfléchir.

« Hm… Sans compter la musique, je dirais la littérature. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas faire de belles phrases, sourit-il. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et fermai les yeux. Doucement, il passa ses doigts sur mes paupières.

« Il y a… commença-t-il avant de couper. »

J'attrapai ses doigts en gardant les yeux fermés, l'invitant muettement à poursuivre.

« Il y a un seul nuage… qui est resté dans ma vie… Je croyais que je l'avais oublié… Mais il revient toujours quand je m'y attends le moins. »

Je serrai un peu plus fort sa main dans les miennes pour lui montrer que j'étais là.

« C'était… le vent qui animait ma vie, à ce moment là. Très expansif, très intelligent, et il hésitait rarement. »

Il soupira.

« Et dire que, quand on s'est rencontré, on ne pouvait pas se voir… On se haïssait même. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, gardant les yeux fermement clos pour ne pas voir son visage. La douleur irradiant de son être transperçait mon cœur.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je fus heureux que ma voix ne tremble pas.

« Il croyait que j'étais un 'snob intello complètement coincé', comme il disait. Comme son père. Ils ne s'entendaient pas, son père était mon prof de math au collège, et il ne me supportait pas. Quand son fils l'a appris, il ne m'a plus regardé pareil. C'était bizarre parce que… la première fois qu'il a voulu me le faire comprendre… »

Il eut un rire un peu nerveux.

« Il m'a décoché un direct dans l'estomac. »

Je soulevai brusquement les paupières, posant inconsciemment ma main où le coup avait dû arriver.

« Pourquoi ? répétai-je. »

« Pour me faire sortir de classe. J'étais en TP avec une vieille prof qui nous faisait faire des heures sup'. Mais à ce moment-là, j'ai reçu un message pour me dire que Nao s'était cassé le bras. Je voulais aller le rejoindre, mais je ne pouvais pas sortir. Alors il a fait ça pour que j'aie l'air malade, et il a fait semblant de m'amener à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement délicat. »

Je fis une grimace, c'était le genre de choses que je ne pouvais tolérer. Tora eut un maigre sourire, et me caressa la joue.

« Son comportement a changé du tout au tout après ça. On travaillait ensemble, on s'amusait ensemble, on faisait tout ensemble. D'ailleurs, Nao s'en est plaint à un moment. Et il ne se plaint que quand c'est critique, c'est dire. Seulement… j'ai changé envers lui, progressivement. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, si tu n'en as pas envie, soufflai-je devant son air passablement torturé. »

« Je peux pas laisser ça comme ça… murmura-t-il. Tout ça, personne d'autre que Nao n'est au courant. Et si… si je veux partager ma vie avec toi… il faut que tu saches ce qu'il y a eu… avant. Ca ne serait pas… pas bien, sinon. J'aurais l'impression… de te cacher des choses. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, et il resserra doucement ma main dans la sienne. Je me blottis contre lui, essayant de l'envelopper de ma présence. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi qui avais besoin de lui, mais lui qui avait besoin de moi.

« Je n'ai pas osé lui en parler, alors qu'on se disait tout. Mais j'ai fini par franchir le pas, et j'ai vu qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Et… en fait je ne sais même plus… si on se l'ait vraiment avoué un jour. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'enfouis ma tête contre son ventre en roulant sur le côté, entourant sa taille de mes bras. Je voulais juste qu'il sache que j'étais là.

« On a appris à se découvrir… au fur et à mesure… Et je l'aimais vraiment. Mais un jour… »

Il respira profondément.

« Il est parti. »

« Par… ti ? demandai-je en relevant les yeux vers son visage. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, le regard dans le vague.

« La veille, on s'était quitté au lycée, comme d'habitude. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il n'est jamais revenu… »

« Comment on peut… vouloir quitter… quelqu'un qu'on aime ? »

« J'en sais rien… J'ai attendu… pendant quatre jours… Et après… je suis allé voir chez lui… Sa maison était à vendre… il n'y avait plus personne. »

« Je vais plus… pouvoir partir… maintenant. »

Tora prit mon visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Je t'en prie. Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça… Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui… »

Je me redressai lentement et m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

« Mais… je veux pas que… »

Mais il ne me laissa pas finir. Respirant un bon coup, il m'embrassa pour couper court à mes protestations. Totalement surpris, je me figeai, rougissant violement, et ne pensai pas à répondre au baiser, fermant juste les yeux par réflexe. Il m'attira à lui en passant l'un de ses bras à ma taille, son autre main partant du côté de ma nuque. Doucement, je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et entrouvris les lèvres pour faire glisser ma langue sur les siennes. Immédiatement, Tora partit à sa rencontre et approfondit avec avidité. Un peu déstabilisé par tant de passion, je me décollai de ses lèvres un peu trop rapidement.

« Pa… pardon… J'ai… j'ai été… surpris… bégayai-je en rougissant. »

« Non c'est moi… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… »

Et il détourna les yeux. J'inspirai alors profondément et aussi discrètement que possible pour rassembler mon courage, posai mes mains sur ses joues et happai ses lèvres avec toute la fougue dont je pus faire preuve à ce moment-là. Il avait besoin de moi, je devais être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Tora posa une main derrière lui pour ne pas tomber en arrière, me prit contre lui de son bras valide et enchaîna avec un baiser véritablement passionnel. Je m'abandonnais complètement à lui, et si je n'avais pas eu besoin d'air, je ne me serais décollé de ses lèvres pour rien au monde. Posant mon front contre le sien, je séparai nos lèvres délicatement pour reprendre mon souffle. Mes poumons criaient infamie et ma respiration sifflait un peu, mais je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Tora en lui souriant tendrement, caressant sa joue de l'index.

« Je suis content… que tu sois là… souffla-t-il, la respiration irrégulière. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je me blottis de nouveau contre lui, posant ma tête contre son épaule. Délicatement, en contraste foudroyant avec notre baiser, Tora se redressa et m'entoura délicatement de ses bras.

« J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi pour toujours, avoua-t-il. »

« Je ne bouge plus, soufflai-je en me figeant. »

Il cessa de bouger également. Je fermai les yeux en me laissant aller tout contre lui, soupirant doucement. J'aurais aimé que le temps s'arrête, rien qu'un peu, pour profiter de ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

« Si tu me gardes au chaud dans tes bras, on peut rester là une éternité. »

« Ca te dérange pas ? »

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? demandai-je en relevant le visage vers lui. »

« J'en sais rien. Mais je veux pas que tu partes… bouda-t-il. »

« Tu piques mon rôle de gamin, notai-je avec un petit sourire. Je ne veux pas partir non plus, mais il faudra bien que je rentre chez moi un jour. »

« Je sais, fit-il en caressant mon dos. »

Puis il eut un énorme sourire.

« Tu as Internet chez toi ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« C'était surtout pour Kyo au départ. Je sais pas m'en servir… »

« Tu as MSN ? Peut-être que Kyo pourra t'apprendre… »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est quoi 'émessène' ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment. Et tu… Tu veux bien m'apprendre, toi ? »

Tora eut un sourire attendri et m'ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

« C'est un moyen de communiquer en direct par Internet, expliqua-t-il. Je te montrerais comment ça marche, c'est pas dur. »

« C'est comme le téléphone ? »

« Un peu oui, sauf que c'est par écrit. Et on peut s'envoyer des tas de choses par mails, comme des chansons, du texte, un peu de tout. Et tu pourras me voir, j'ai une webcam. C'est une caméra en fait. »

« On peut vraiment faire tout ça ? m'étonnai-je. »

« Oui, et plus encore. Mais si tu n'as pas l'habitude, autant rester à ça pour le moment. Tant qu'on peut se parler en direct, c'est bien non ? Même si c'est mieux en vrai. »

J'hochai la tête en frissonnant doucement, toussant légèrement également.

« On va rentrer, tu commences à avoir froid. Vaut mieux éviter que tu fasses une rechute… »

Délicatement, il me prit bien contre lui, retira ses pieds de l'eau, puis se leva en me portant. Il me déposa ensuite afin de remettre ses chaussures et me tendit la main pour que nous puissions rentrer. Je glissai mes doigts glacés dans sa main toute chaude et me collai tout contre lui. Tora me sourit et m'entraîna lentement jusque la maison.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Record du nombre de mots pour un chapitre, battu ! 15 milles et quelques. Je suis tarée ô.ô Même mes OS ont moins de mots ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop pénible à lire en tout cas…


	14. Cap ou pas cap

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration d'auteur :** Cette partie est la plus stressante, je ne sais jamais quoi dire…

**Merci** à vous pour votre soutien. Et puis…

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XIV – Cap ou pas cap ?

-

Une fois de retour, je fis un sourire à Tora, m'excusai en m'inclinant légèrement devant lui et filai dans la chambre pour mettre un pull. J'étais frigorifié. Malheureusement, le seul que j'avais mis dans mes bagages était tâché de sang. Je donnai un coup de pied rageur dans mon sac, maudissant mon être complet.

« Un problème ? »

Je sursautai en me tournant vers le nouveau venu et soupirai doucement en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Nao.

« J'ai plus de pull propre et j'ai froid, expliquai-je. »

« Je pourrais toujours te filer un des miens mais… »

Il eut un sourire et ouvrit l'armoire de Tora.

« Je pense que tu seras mieux dans un de ceux-là. Dix fois plus chauds, dix fois plus confortables, et tu peux t'enrouler dedans. »

« Je… je peux pas lui prendre… sans lui demander ! »

Nao eut un léger rire et se tourna franchement vers moi.

« Tu sais, je suis prêt à parier que ça lui ferait énormément plaisir que tu te balades avec un de ses pulls sur le dos. Et puis, si c'est moi qui le prends, tu n'auras pas à t'en vouloir. Tu pourras dire que je t'ai emballé de force dedans. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Absolument certain. T'inquiète pas, je suis son frère, je sais ce qui lui plaît… assura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. »

Je tournai la tête vers l'armoire et tendis une main hésitante vers un pull rayé chocolat et rose. Bizarrement, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Tora porter un vêtement pareil.

« Il devrait bien t'aller à toi, souffla Nao. Tora l'a mis une fois, plus jamais il a recommencé. »

J'hochai la tête en signe de compréhension et enfilai rapidement le pull. Il avait l'odeur de Tora et était doux et bien chaud. Les manches étaient trop grandes pour moi et le tout un peu large mais j'aimais beaucoup.

« J'avais raison, il te va bien. Tora va en tomber par terre ! »

« Tu… tu crois ? demandai-je en rougissant un peu. »

« Fais-moi confiance. Je sais lire dans son esprit… souffla-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique. »

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté en le regardant avec curiosité. Parfois, il était vraiment étrange. Nao pencha la tête de la même manière et scruta mon visage étonné.

« Oh, et… Excuse-nous pour tout à l'heure… Ce n'était pas voulu, j'étais loin de penser que… enfin… »

Il se mit à rougir.

« En fait… je devrais… vous remercier, bafouillai-je en rougissant vivement également. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je… j'aime pas… ne pas être maître de moi… ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe… et c'est… euh… enfin, ça me fait peur de… d'être contrôlé par les hormones… »

Nao poussa un soupir et vint s'étaler sur le lit de Tora.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Tora, c'est ton première copain n'est-ce pas ? »

Les joues un peu moins brûlantes, j'acquiesçai timidement de la tête, jouant avec mes doigts pour diminuer ma gêne.

« La première fois que j'ai embrassé un garçon, j'avais treize ans. Et à treize ans, tu maîtrises rien dans ton corps. J'ai… enfin… j'ai réagi tellement que ça m'a foutu les jetons à un point pas possible. Mon plus cher désir, c'était que ça ne recommence jamais. Mais il paraît que parfois, ne rien contrôler du tout, et avoir assez confiance en l'autre pour se laisser faire, c'est le summum du bien-être. C'est Hiroto qui m'a dit ça… »

« Mais lui… rien ne le gêne, notai-je en relevant la tête vers Nao. »

« Hm, j'en suis pas si sûr. Mais dans ce domaine, c'est sûr qu'il n'a aucun complexe. En général, il ne donne pas des conseils bidons, alors je suppose que ça doit être vrai… Je préfère lui demander à lui c'est… trop gênant d'en parler avec Saga. »

« H…Hm… Je comprends… Méfie-toi… d'Hitsugi… conseillai-je ensuite. »

« Hitsugi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait à toi ? »

Je recommençai à rougir en baissant le regard vers mes pieds.

« Il a téléphoné, murmurai-je. Et il a… euh… posé des questions gênantes… »

Nao s'assit en tailleurs sur la couverture.

« Gênantes… comment ? »

« Il parlait de… de Tora et moi… et… et il posait des questions… sur nous… et… et il m'a demandé si… si on… l'avait fait, soufflai-je en ayant les joues en feu. »

Quant aux joues de Nao, elles prirent une délicate teinte tomate.

« Sérieux, à ce point ? souffla-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'est… il est dingue ! Je n'oserais jamais répondre à ça… »

« Je lui ai… raccroché au nez… »

« T'as bien fait. Mais… j'espère qu'il n'a pas posé la question à Tora. Tu peux être sûr que si je n'avais pas répondu, il aurait demandé direct à Saga. »

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains.

« C'est trop… embarrassant. »

« Je suis d'accord. Moi, c'est limite s'il ne m'a pas balancé dans les bras de Saga. Avec l'aide d'Hiroto en plus… »

« Vraiment ? sifflai-je de derrière mes mains, le regardant à travers mes doigts écartés. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, rougissant de plus belle.

« Ils… voulaient que je l'embrasse. Pour que je sois sûr… de pas confondre… mes sentiments. »

« Et ça a marché… alors c'est bien… »

« Oui… enfin, c'était horrible dans un sens… Mais je préfère que les choses soient réglées maintenant… »

J'hochai la tête avec un visage neutre. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais pas là pour parler avec lui. Je n'aurais pas le pull de Tora sur le dos. Je ne saurais pas ce que signifie réellement aimer et être aimé. Et il serait certainement encore en froid avec son frère à cause de moi.

« Je suis content que tu sois avec mon frère… sourit alors Nao. »

« Merci. »

« Il est plus heureux que jamais depuis qu'il t'a rencontré tu sais. »

Je retirai mes mains et plongeai subitement mon regard dans le sien, étonné.

« Il l'avouera jamais, mais des fois, quand je l'entendais jouer de la guitare, je savais qu'il pleurait. Il ne le fait jamais devant personne, mais je le savais. Mais depuis qu'il t'a vu, il n'a jamais recommencé. La musique qu'il joue est plus joyeuse. Même s'il sait se cacher derrière un sourire quand il le veut, il ne sait pas se cacher derrière sa musique. »

« Il a pleuré… devant moi, murmurai-je. Il a dit qu'il était heureux. »

Nao eut un petit sourire.

« Alors c'est qu'il l'est vraiment. Parce que tu as soigné son cœur. »

Je fis un petit sourire.

« C'est lui qui a soigné le mien. »

Nao soupira doucement.

« Vous faites un trop beau couple… »

« Saga et toi aussi, affirmai-je. »

Il rougit doucement, puis se leva.

« Je crois que tu devrais descendre, sinon Tora va finir par appeler l'armée. »

« Hm, tu as raison. »

Je réajustai le pull et sortis de la chambre. Mais je m'arrêtai et repassai la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Je suis content… d'avoir parlé avec toi, souris-je sincèrement avant de partir rapidement. »

Tout en descendant les escaliers, je resserrai un peu la ceinture de mon baggy pour ne pas le perdre. Tora était sur le canapé, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour l'observer de la mezzanine. Tout en lui m'attirait. En voyant ses traits devenir de plus en plus contrariés, je me dépêchai de descendre et me blottis tout contre lui.

« Hmm, je croyais que tu t'étais fait enlevé par Hitsugi… souffla-t-il en me prenant contre lui. »

« Hitsugi ? m'étonnai-je. Il est là ? »

« Je crois pas. J'espère pas. »

« Moi non plus. »

Il sourit puis rouvrit les yeux.

« Il te va vachement bien ce pull ! »

« Tu m'en veux pas ? demandai-je timidement en jouant avec les manches. »

« Pas du tout, t'es super dedans ! »

« Je suis content alors, soufflai-je en me collant contre son torse. »

Tora soupira de contentement. Je fis ressortir ensuite mes mains des manches et les posai sur son ventre tout chaud, par-dessous son t-shirt, pour les réchauffer. Aussitôt la chair de poule apparut sur sa peau. Il plongea son regard dans le mien avec un sourire.

« C'est pas trop froid ? demandai-je en bougeant légèrement mes doigts pour le chatouiller un peu. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil, le sourire en coin. »

« Tu as la chair de poule, expliquai-je en désignant ses bras du menton. »

Il avoua d'un signe de tête, se mordillant la lèvre.

« C'est pas dérangeant pour autant. »

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux.

« Tu es sûr ? demandai-je en le chatouillant plus franchement. »

« Parfaitement… sûr… »

« Hm. Serait-ce une hésitation que j'ai perçu dans cette réponse ? »

Je laissai mes mains glisser sur ses flancs pour le chatouiller réellement. Tora laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Traître… souffla-t-il en souriant. »

« C'est pas vrai, répliquai-je en remontant légèrement sur son ventre, insistant. »

Tora se décida alors à contre-attaquer en passant ses mains sous mon pull. Je passai une jambe de l'autre côté des siennes de façon à me mettre à califourchon sur lui tout en le regardant. J'attendais de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Malgré moi, mes chatouillis se firent caresses. Il m'était plus aisé d'être tendre avec lui que de le 'torturer'. Alors je fronçai les sourcils en agitant les doigts un peu plus vite pour qu'il craque. Tora commença à remonter lentement le long de mes côtes, chatouillant légèrement chaque creux de ses doigts. Je frissonnai légèrement. Je tentai alors une nouvelle attaque, allant titiller son nombril du bout des doigts.

« T'es doué, souffla Tora. »

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon torse, remontant et descendant lentement. Je me mordis les lèvres en grimaçant pour essayer de ne pas réagir. Seulement, autant je savais contrôler les expressions de mon visage, autant je ne pouvais rien contre les réactions de mon corps et je rentrai mon ventre pour éviter de craquer le premier. Voyant qu'il reprenait légèrement le dessus, Tora insista en passant délicatement une main sous mon t-shirt, l'autre prenant position dans mon dos pour m'empêcher de reculer. J'inspirai profondément pour ne pas sursauter et me concentrai sur mes propres mains pour ne pas penser aux siennes. Je les remontai lentement le long de son ventre afin d'atteindre son torse. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait plus sensible. Je m'arrêtai un instant, attendant de voir sa réaction. Il profita de mon arrêt momentané pour passer sa deuxième main à même la peau et venir flatter le creux de mes reins. Puis il bougea légèrement ses doigts sur mon torse. Délicatement mais sensiblement. Je frissonnai en me cambrant. Je n'avais malheureusement aucun moyen pour échapper à ses mains, une étant sur mon torse et l'autre dans mon dos. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas y penser et retournai à la recherche d'un point sensible à chatouiller. Je finis par atteindre ses clavicules. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il ôta ses mains de mon corps pour venir m'attraper les poignets. Je me figeai immédiatement en lui lançant un regard inquiet et un poil effrayé. Tora respira profondément, puis reposa délicatement les yeux sur moi.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il. Mais… ça – il fit glisser un doigt le long de sa clavicule – c'est hypersensible… »

Il me lança un regard désolé, avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Je lui fis une moue boudeuse et récupérai mes mains pour me remettre debout. Il trichait ! Et en plus, il m'avait fait peur, je pensais lui avoir fait mal. J'attrapai alors un coussin et lui balançai à la figure. Tout d'abord carrément abasourdi, Tora mit un moment avant de réagir. Il finit cependant par récupérer le coussin le plus proche et me le renvoya. Je lui tirai la langue, pris le coussin qui venait de m'être injustement renvoyé à la figure et m'installai calmement sur le canapé. J'empoignai fermement mon arme et me mis à taper gentiment Tora avec. Esquivant quelques coups, subissant les autres, il se pencha vers le fauteuil le plus proche pour attraper son coussin de défense et parer mes coups, tout en essayant de m'avoir. J'esquivai agilement chacun de ses coups, et le bombardai de tous les coussins à ma portée. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, rendus électriques par le frottement contre le tissu, et j'eus un grand sourire. Tora partit alors dans un grand fou rire, cessant même de se défendre. Je reposai le dernier coussin qui me restait et lui fis le signe de la victoire avec mes doigts tout en écoutant avec attention son rire. C'était la seule personne qui pouvait me réchauffer le cœur à ce point et mon sourire s'agrandit sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte. Tora finit par soupirer profondément, puis se tourna vers moi. En souriant, il s'allongea de tout son long sur le côté et posa sa tête sur sa main pour me regarder. Je me rapprochai de lui et tendis les mains en avant pour aller chatouiller ses côtes du côté libre.

« Nan, pas encore, tricheur ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de m'échapper. »

« Mais je veux que tu ris encore, boudai-je en lui faisant des petits yeux brillants de chiot abandonné sur la route un soir d'orage. »

« Ah ce point là ? Et toi, pourquoi tu ris pas ? T'es mignon quand tu ris… »

« Je sais pas rire, mais toi tu sais et je veux que tu ris… suppliai-je avec une voix de gamin boudeur. »

« Je peux pas rire tout seul j'ai besoin d'aide… glissa-t-il avec un regard éloquent. »

« J'essaie depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu veux pas. »

« Et si je me laisse faire, même deux secondes ? »

« J'aurais chaud au cœur. »

Il se rallongea totalement, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux fermés.

« Alors ne te prive pas, mon ange. »

Je restai un instant sans bouger à le regarder simplement. Etait-il sérieux ? Voulait-il réellement que je l'attaque sans qu'il ne se défende ? Devais-je vraiment le faire ? Je levai une main tremblante et l'approchai de son ventre avant de la ramener vers moi, laissant mon bras retomber le long de mon corps.

« Je peux… pas, soufflai-je en baissant la tête. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas… J'aime pas quand tu fais rien… »

Il rouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : 'quand tu fais rien' ? »

« Quand tu bouges plus et que tu ne te défends pas… »

Il eut un petit rire et se rassit bien dans le fond du canapé, m'invitant à en faire de même.

« Alors dans ce cas, je te laisse deux secondes pour approcher, mais je ne risque pas de me laisser faire, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui et vins me placer devant lui.

« Mais tu ris quand même, hein ? »

« Hmm, ça ne sera pas si facile… souffla-t-il. »

« T'es pas gentil, répliquai-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. »

« C'est arrivé, des fois, qu'on m'ait taxé de monstre sans cœur, sourit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

J'entrouvris la bouche en plongeant mes yeux étonnés dans les siens. Comment pouvait-on dire de Tora qu'il était un monstre sans cœur ?

« Ca t'étonne ? »

J'hochai vivement la tête, encore un peu choqué.

« Celui qui m'a dit ça n'était qu'un play-boy égocentrique. Ceci explique cela, peut-être… »

Il se cala un peu plus dans le canapé et regarda ailleurs. Je m'assis sur ses cuisses, entourai sa taille de mes bras et calai ma tête dans son cou.

« Moi je trouve que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et qui a un grand cœur. »

Je posai un baiser dans son cou avant de continuer.

« Et puis, tu peux pas être un monstre, tu es trop beau pour ça. »

Sur le coup, Tora se figea et il caressa distraitement mon dos, par des gestes un peu maladroits. J'eus un petit sourire en mon boudinant tout contre lui. J'aimais sentir que mes mots le touchaient. Je restai un moment sans bouger puis je relevai légèrement la tête pour l'observer.

« Mais tu n'as toujours pas ri, soufflai-je avant de remuer les doigts sur ses côtes. »

Tora commença à s'agiter légèrement pour m'échapper. Je remontai doucement, concentré sur ma tâche et atteignis ses clavicules. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, lui fis un sourire en coin et passai mes doigts dessus, lentement. Il serra les dents pour ne pas réagir et essaya de se décaler dans le coin libre du canapé pour survivre à ma torture.

« Hey, fuis pas, lâche ! protestai-je en le retenant par une épaule, laissant l'autre main chatouiller un peu plus vivement ses clavicules. »

« C'est… atroce… souffla-t-il entre deux rires étouffés. »

Et il ne cessa pas de fuir, bien au contraire. Puisqu'il le prenait ainsi, je le poussai sur le canapé, le forçant à s'allonger pour ensuite m'installer à califourchon sur son ventre et le chatouiller des deux mains, sans plus me retenir. Et il éclata enfin de rire. Heureux d'entendre à nouveau ce son qui faisait vibre mon cœur, je mis plus d'ardeur dans mon action et lui offris un grand sourire. Maîtrisant son rire cinq secondes, Tora réussit à attraper un coussin et me le balança à la tête. Je m'arrêtai net, surpris avant de protester.

« Hey ! m'exclamai-je en prenant le coussin pour lui relancer. »

« Contre-attaque ! répliqua Tora en se protégeant de ses bras. »

Tant bien que mal, il réussit à se redresser en me repoussant doucement et attaqua mes côtes sans attendre.

« Non, non, pas moi ! »

Je me débattis en gigotant dans tous les sens, me mordant les lèvres pour résister.

« Eh, tu crois quoi ! Que je vais être le seul à rire ? »

Et il s'arrangea pour passer au moins une main à même la peau. Je me tordis pour échapper à cette main, mais elle était chaude, douce et bien trop agréable pour que je donne mon maximum. J'agrippai le canapé de mes mains et fermai les yeux, serrant les dents et contractant tous mes muscles. Il fallait que je tienne. Avec délicatesse et vivacité, Tora inversa les rôles et me renversa de dos contre le canapé, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Et il glissa ses deux mains sous mon haut, sans jamais négliger les chatouilles. Je poussai une plainte désespérée qui se transforma bien malgré moi en un fou rire incontrôlé et incontrôlable. Je me tortillais comme je pouvais sous lui pour qu'il cesse cette si monstrueuse torture. Tora eut un grand sourire mais continua malgré mes supplications. Je secouai la tête, les bras, tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il s'arrête. J'avais mal au ventre, le souffle discontinu et le cœur qui donnait l'impression de jouer des claquettes. Mon rire se répandait dans la pièce et c'était étrange. Parce que ce n'était pas désagréable. Je me sentais en paix. Petit à petit, Tora cessa de me chatouiller pour subtilement passer à des douces caresses. Avec délicatesse, il passa ses mains sur ma peau dans un petit sourire. Mon rire diminua en intensité mais il ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter. Peut-être m'en voulait-il d'avoir été trop longtemps caché ? Peut-être commençais-je à réellement changer ? Entre deux rires, je repris ma respiration, plongeant mes lacs glacés dans les terres obsidiennes de Tora. Ses doigts me faisaient frémir délicatement et j'aimais cette sensation.

« Tu es magnifique, souffla Tora en laissant une main glisser dans mon cou. »

Je rougis doucement. J'avais des frissons de plus en plus fréquents et mon rire se calmait peu à peu. Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il suffisait que je cille pour que la magie de cet instant ne s'évapore. Lentement, sa main s'immobilisa sur mon cœur et de son autre pouce, il vint glisser délicatement sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. J'avais cessé de me débattre depuis un moment déjà, mais à ces gestes, je m'immobilisai totalement. Mon souffle caressait ses doigts, et mon cœur paraissait vouloir battre plus fort pour que sa main puisse en sentir les ondes. Mon ventre se soulevait au rythme effréné de ma respiration et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. Le Ciel avait trouvé sa Terre et la Terre avait trouvé son Ciel. Avec une lenteur incommensurable, il se pencha vers moi et posa sa main juste à côté de ma tête, l'autre resta résolument sur mon ventre. Son souffle caressait mon visage, faisant voler les quelques mèches qui logeaient sur mes joues et mon front. Délicatement, je relevai ma main pour la poser sur la sienne, à côté de ma tête. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite encore, comme s'il s'emballait à l'avance. Tora avança encore, son regard ancré dans le mien, en attente. Il passa légèrement sa langue sur ses lèvres et son souffle se mêla au mien. Le temps passait comme au ralenti, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, tendrement, dans un geste à peine appuyé. Ma tête tourna légèrement et je fermai les yeux pour m'engloutir dans un océan de tendresse. Je soulevai légèrement la tête pour lentement sceller nos lèvres, posant ma main libre sur sa hanche. Je n'entendais plus que le son de nos deux cœurs et nos respirations saccadées. J'étais coupé du monde. J'étais à lui et à lui seul. Tora glissa légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'intimer de les entrouvrir et, subrepticement, ses doigts bougèrent lentement sur mon ventre. Respirant par à coup, j'obéis doucement. Lentement, ma main se logea dans le creux de ses reins, légère comme une plume. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête, submergé par tant de volupté. Mon cœur hurlait tout l'amour qu'il renfermait, tapant de toutes ses forces contre mes côtes, donnant l'impression de vouloir briser ma cage thoracique. Nos langues se retrouvèrent alors timidement, s'apprivoisant, cherchant à se connaître un peu plus à chaque fois sans vraiment l'avouer. C'était délicat et timoré, comme si nous étions à nouveau en train d'échanger notre premier baiser. Une de mes jambes s'enroula inconsciemment autour d'une des siennes et je resserrai mes doigts sur les siens, comme si mon esprit voulait lui dire de ne pas m'abandonner, comme si mon âme lui criait à son tour à quel point elle l'aimait. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi j'avais encore peur qu'il s'en aille. Ce n'était pas normal, pas après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, pas après tout ce que nous nous étions montré. Et pour chasser ces pensées, j'approfondis moi-même le baiser avec une délicatesse extrême, faisant preuve de tout l'amour et toute la tendresse que je gardais profondément enfouis en moi. Avec une ultime lenteur, Tora fit glisser sa main valide sur mes côtes, parfois frôlant ma peau, parfois s'insinuant contre elle. Je frissonnai longuement à plusieurs reprises. J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Seulement j'avais besoin d'air. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de moins en moins de souffle, peut-être était-ce dû à ma fatigue et à la maladie. Je forçai un peu, je ne voulais pas arrêter maintenant, pas quand le moment devenait si intime et tendre. Tora remonta doucement sa main, un peu plus haut, pour venir caresser mon cœur à nouveau et approfondit une dernière fois le baiser avant de s'écarter, juste assez pour ne permettre de reprendre notre respiration. Le souffle plus qu'anarchique, je serrai encore un peu ma main sur ses doigts et passai l'autre sous son t-shirt pour la poser à même sa peau. Je n'osais pas rouvrir les yeux, par peur de briser cet instant. Mais ses grands yeux bruns me manquaient et je soulevai doucement les paupières, essayant de respirer un peu plus lentement et sereinement pour calmer les battements furieux de mon cœur. Tora s'écarta un peu plus pour me laisser plus d'air mais ne lâcha en aucun cas mon regard. Il esquissa un sourire et passa un doigt sur ma joue, lentement. Je soupirai légèrement de contentement en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins du canapé, laissant mes yeux capturer les siens. J'essayais de lui transmettre tout ce que je ressentais, même les sentiments et les sensations sur lesquels je ne savais pas poser de mots. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

« Tu es la personne la plus douce que j'ai jamais rencontré, murmura-t-il. »

Mes joues déjà légèrement rosées après ce baiser prirent un peu plus de couleur. Je ne savais que répondre à un tel compliment.

« Et j'aime toujours quand tu rougis ! renchérit-il en riant. »

« C'est pas drôle… protestai-je avec une voix de petit garçon. »

Il rit de plus belle et se laissa glisser dans le fond du canapé, un coussin dans les bras. Il me fixait avec un petit sourire.

« T'es vraiment incroyable. »

Je le suivis des yeux et haussai un fin sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, c'est comme ça… souffla-t-il dans un clin d'œil. »

Je lui fis une moue boudeuse en lui envoyant pour une énième fois un coussin à la figure. Tora le rattrapa de justesse et le prit contre lui avec son premier coussin.

« Ca te dirait que je t'apprenne à faire du PC ? demanda-t-il finalement. »

Je plongeai des yeux brillants dans les siens.

« Tu veux bien, c'est vrai ? »

« On prendra l'ordinateur de Nao, lui c'est pas un portable. Tu as une tour toi ? »

« Une tour ? »

« L'écran est séparé de l'ordinateur et le clavier aussi. La tour, c'est l'ordinateur, avec tous les boutons et les câbles branchés dessus. »

« Oui, c'est ça que j'ai ! »

« Alors c'est parfait, je pourrais tout t'expliquer alors. »

Il se leva doucement puis s'étira.

« Tu veux quelque chose avant ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi. »

J'hochai la tête en lui lançant un regard enfantin.

« On peut goûter ? »

Tora ne répondit pas, il se contenta juste de me prendre par la main et de m'entraîner à la cuisine. Une fois là, il m'invita à m'asseoir et sortit la boîte de lait et des gâteaux en forme d'oursons. J'en pris et le déballai avec un petit sourire.

« C'est trop mignon, m'exclamai-je en balançant doucement mes jambes sous la table. »

« C'est de ta faute, sourit-il en décapitant le sien d'un coup de dents après l'avoir noyé dans son verre de lait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on dirait un enfant, quand on te regarde. Et tu es mignon. »

Je lui tirai la langue, et mordis dans mon ourson avant de boire une gorgée de lait. Une fois fini, je relevai la tête vers lui.

« Je peux… en prendre un deuxième ? »

« Bien sûr, sers-toi. Tu es chez toi ici. »

« Merci. »

Je pris donc un autre petit ourson que je savourai autant que le premier. Tora eut un petit rire et en fit de même. Puis Hiroto et Nao débarquèrent, Choupi dans les bras.

« Nao, on pourrait te prendre le PC ? »

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en posant le lapin sur la table, près de moi. »

« Pour donner des cours à Ruki. »

« Hm, acquiesçai-je en prenant Choupi dans mes mains pour le caresser. »

« Si vous voulez, fit Nao. »

« Nous on sera dans le grenier ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire dans le grenier ? demanda Tora en haussant un sourcil en se levant. »

« Des choses… susurra Hiroto avec un petit sourire. »

« De la musique, que veux-tu, soupira Nao. »

Posant doucement Choupi sur mes genoux, je pris mon verre de lait pour le finir avant de leur faire un joli sourire.

« Merci. »

« De rien ! fit Nao. Tant que vous ne cassez pas tout… »

« Comme si… souffla Hiroto en lui attrapant le bras. Allez viens, j'ai les doigts qui me démangent ! »

Et ils repartirent en courant sous mon regard perplexe. Plus j'en découvrais, plus je les trouvais bizarres.

« Tu as terminé ? me demanda Tora. »

J'hochai la tête en me levant, ayant repris mon petit lapin dans mes bras.

« J'espère que je vais pas tout casser… »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, le matériel est solide, y a juste les fils qui sont plus fragiles mais ils sont derrière, tu peux pas les atteindre. On monte ? »

« Je te suis, soufflai-je en attrapant sa main. »

Nous montâmes donc rapidement au premier et, arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Nao, Tora se tourna résolument vers moi.

« Je te préviens, c'est chaotique là dedans. »

« Je risque de perdre Choupi ? »

« Même toi tu risques de te perdre, sourit-il en ouvrant légèrement la porte. »

« C'est rien, tu me retrouveras, souris-je à mon tour en serrant ses doigts. »

Tora me fit entrer et referma derrière nous. Et ce fut pire que ce à quoi je m'imaginais. Une pile de linge trônait sur sa chaise du bureau qui se trouvait à l'opposé de ce dernier, des peluches, des bouquins, des restes de cours jonchaient le sol, et tout un tas de choses traînait de-ci de-là.

« Aucun effort… marmonna Tora. »

Il slaloma comme il put entre toutes les affaires et finit par atteindre le bureau.

« Vraiment désolé… »

« C'est assez… surprenant, dis-je avec de grands yeux en restant planté à l'entrée. Même Satsuki n'a jamais réussi à mettre autant de désordre. »

« Nao n'est pas un maniaque du rangement. On se demande comment il arrive à s'y retrouver… »

« Je peux lâcher Choupi sur le lit où je risque de ne jamais le retrouver ? demandai-je en lui montrant mon petit lapin qui remuait des moustaches. »

« S'il bouge pas trop, ça ira, assura Tora. Le lit, c'est à peu près sûr. »

Je me dirigeai donc vers le lit, faisant attention à l'endroit où je posai mes pieds pour ne rien écraser. Je laissai Choupi sur l'oreiller, lui fis une dernière petite caresse sur la tête et rejoignis Tora. Je manquai de tomber en roulant sur un crayon et me rattrapai in extremis à son t-shirt.

« Pardon, m'excusai-je vivement. »

« C'est rien, c'est le genre d'accident qui arrive fréquemment dans cette chambre, sourit-il. »

Puis il alla rechercher la chaise de bureau, ôtant les vêtements pour les mettre sur le lit en faisant attention à ne pas écraser mon lapin, la ramena et s'y assit en face du PC, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Ce que je fis timidement, restant debout à ses côtés. La technologie et moi, ça faisait deux.

« Tu t'es jamais servi d'un ordinateur ? demanda Tora en se tournant vers moi. »

« C'est à peine si je me sers du téléphone, alors un ordinateur… »

« OK, alors prends ma place, c'est le moment d'essayer ! sourit-il en se levant. »

« T'es sûr ? demandai-je en reculant d'un pas. »

« Ca n'a rien de compliqué je t'assure. Et il n'y a qu'en essayant qu'on apprend. »

Il s'écarta doucement de la chaise et me sourit. J'avançai avec hésitation et m'assis sur la chaise.

« Je t'écoute, soufflai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. »

« Tout d'abord, tu l'allumes, le bouton power est sur la tour, expliqua Tora. »

Je me penchai vers la tour et appuyai sur le bouton correspondant. La tour se mit à faire un bruit de moteur impressionnant et j'attendis un moment que quelque chose apparaisse sur l'écran. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me tournai vers Tora et tirai sur son bras.

« C'est normal qu'il affiche rien ? »

« Oui, faut l'allumer, fit-il en se retenant de rire. Le même bouton, mais sur l'écran. »

Je lui fis une grimace avant de reporter mon attention sur l'écran et l'allumai, tombant sur un fond d'écran représentant Tora et Nao petits.

« C'est trop adorable ! m'exclamai-je. Vous êtes tout mignons ! »

« Nan, j'avais oublié qu'il avait ça en font d'écran ! gémit Tora en se cachant derrière ses mains. »

« Pourquoi tu te caches ? Moi, j'aime bien, ça prouve qu'il tient à toi. Et puis, vous êtes choux. »

« Merci, souffla-t-il avec un sourire crispé. Attends un peu que les logiciels se lancent… ajouta-t-il ensuite pour changer de sujet. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et retournai à mon observation du Tora de l'écran. Il avait encore les joues rondes des enfants, ses yeux pétillaient, son sourire était éblouissant et il ébouriffait les cheveux de son frère.

« Dis… Je pourrais en voir d'autres ? »

« Y en a sûrement pas mal sur mon PC, je te monterai. Tu me cherches l'icône de MSN ? »

« Ca représente quoi ? »

« Deux personnages face à face, très symbolisés, un bleu et un vert clair. »

Je cherchai un moment et finis par le repérer.

« Il est là, dis-je en le montrant du doigt. »

« OK, approuva-t-il. Maintenant tu double cliques dessus, avec la souris. »

Je posai ma main sur la souris et la fis coulisser de façon à ce que la petite flèche blanche soit sur l'icône. Puis je cliquai une fois et une seconde dessus. Mais rien ne se produisit et j'haussai un sourcil.

« Tu dois cliquer deux fois très vite, presque sans t'arrêter, pour que ça fonctionne, m'expliqua alors Tora. Ou sinon tu appuies avec la touche droite de la souris sur l'icône et tu cliques sur ouvrir. »

Je choisis la méthode la plus efficace, c'est-à-dire la deuxième. Une fenêtre avec une demande d'adresse et de mot de passe s'ouvrit.

« Euh… Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

« Je vais te dicter l'adresse de Nao, il te suffira de la taper, d'accord ? »

« Vas doucement alors, je sais pas où se trouvent les touches… »

« OK. C'est jellyfish, tu fais un tiret en bas, angel arobase hotmail point com. »

« Attends, m'exclamai-je, il est où le tiret en bas ? Et c'est quoi un arobase ? »

« Tu regardes sur la ligne de chiffres, au-dessus des lettres. Tu repères le 8, et tu appuies dessus. Le arobase c'est sur la même ligne, sur la touche du zéro, un a avec un rond autour. Il faut appuyer sur Alt Gr en même temps. »

« Je comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes, désespérai-je. »

Je repoussai le clavier et appuyai mes coudes sur le bureau pour poser mon front sur mes mains.

« C'est le manque d'habitude, tenta de me rassurer Tora en me chatouillant le cou. Je vais te montrer, regarde. »

« Tout doucement, suppliai-je, même une guitare est plus facile à utiliser ! »

« Regarde bien. »

Il désigna une ligne de touches du bout du doigt.

« Ca c'est la ligne des chiffres. Regarde sur la touche du 8, il y a d'autres symboles dessus. »

« Oui, c'est lui le tiret en bas ? »

« Hm, juste en dessous du 8. Et si tu regardes la touche du 6, tu vois un autre tiret. C'est le tiret normal. »

« D'accord. Donc j'écris jellyfish comme ça, j'appuie sur 8, et je continue avec angel, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça oui. »

Je tapai donc le début, étant plutôt lent à trouver la position des lettres.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas les ranger par ordre alphabétique ? bougonnai-je. »

Puis arrivant finalement au l d'angel, je relevai la tête.

« Et c'est l'arobase maintenant, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Mais avant, il faut appuyer sur Alt Gr, la touche juste à droite de la barre d'espace. Tu appuies dessus, tu restes appuyé, et tu appuies en même temps sur le zéro. Tu vois ? »

J'acquiesçai et appuyai sur les touches dictées, tirant légèrement la langue sous la concentration.

« Et après, hotmail point… Euh, c'est un point ou alors je dois écrire point ? »

« C'est un point, répondit Tora en essayant de ne pas rire. »

« Je suis désolé, soupirai-je, je sais bien que je suis nul. »

« Mais c'est rien ! C'est la première fois. Tu peux pas exiger de tout savoir faire pour une première fois. »

« J'aime pas ne pas savoir ! »

Tora s'assit sur le bureau, juste à côté de l'écran, et m'adressa un grand sourire.

« T'y es presque. »

Je lui rendis une moue boudeuse et finis d'écrire l'adresse.

« OK, on peut passer au mot de passe maintenant, je t'explique ? »

« Je t'écoute. »

« En fait, il sert à protéger ta session pour que personne ne puisse aller parler à ta place ou lire tes messages. Si le mot de passe est faux, tu ne pourras pas te connecter. C'est tout simple. »

« Mais… Tu sais le mot de passe de ton frère alors ? »

« C'est possible oui, admit-il avec un petit sourire. »

« Et si tu me le donnes, je vais le savoir aussi… Il ne sera pas content… »

« Je suis pas obligé de te le dire mais bon… je crois pas que tu sois du genre à aller parler à sa place ou fouiller ses mails. Moi c'est rien. »

Je rougis doucement.

« Je pourrais pas… fouiller dans son intimité… »

« Tu préfères que ça soit moi qui le tape ? »

J'hochai la tête avec un air penaud. Tora me rassura d'un baiser sur la tempe et tapa rapidement le mot de passe de son frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, la connexion se fit et le message : 'Voulez-vous vous mettre en ligne ?' apparu à l'écran.

« Tu cliques sur non, sinon ça va se connecter et les gens vont parler. »

J'affirmai d'un signe de tête en cliquant sur non. Des tas de noms plus bizarres les uns que les autres étaient affichés.

« C'est des contacts tout ça ? »

« Oui, toute la liste. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il parle à tout le monde mais bon… Regarde, y en a qui sont élèves avec vous. »

« Ah ? Tu les reconnais toi ? »

« Je connais leur adresse, elles sont dans les dossiers de l'école. Hiroto par exemple, son adresse c'est little_wild_guitarist. Et Yomi… nan, je peux pas dire ça c'est trop nul ! »

Et il partit en fou rire. Je le regardai, perplexe, avant de me concentrer sur les contacts. Il y avait vraiment de drôles de chose.

« Piou_piou_string, lis-je en devenant pivoine. Certains n'ont honte de rien… »

« Oh, oh, tu as trouvé Yomi tout seul… souffla Tora après avoir retrouvé son calme. Enfin voilà, Nao peut parler avec les gens de cette liste et leur envoyer des messages. Il peut aussi les bloquer ou les supprimer. »

« J'en aurais une à moi après ? demandai-je angoissé à la simple idée de me retrouver devant mon ordinateur, sans personne pour m'aider. »

« Bien sûr ! On peut même s'en occuper maintenant si tu veux, proposa Tora. »

« Euh… C'est une bonne idée, je risque de mettre des heures à y arriver… »

« Ca va aller, je suis là. Tu vas double cliquer sur l'icône avec un renard qui entoure la planète, pour aller sur internet. »

« D'accord. »

Je cherchai après la petite icône et cliquai deux fois dessus. Une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit.

« C'est Google, un moteur de recherche. Tu vas taper hotmail, appuyer sur entrée et cliquer une fois sur le premier site qui va s'afficher. »

J'obéis docilement, suivant toute les étapes indiquées et nous atterrîmes sur un nouveau site.

« Voilà, on est sur le site de hotmail. Tu cliques sur 'Créer un nouveau compte hotmail' et après tu n'auras plus qu'à remplir le questionnaire. »

« Tu m'aides hein ? suppliai-je en voyant le questionnaire apparaître. »

« Y a rien de compliqué, il suffit de lire et de remplir. »

« 'Créez votre identifiant Windows Live ID', je comprends déjà pas la première chose qu'ils me demandent… »

« Il te demande le nom de ton adresse. Tu as une idée ? »

Je réfléchis un instant avant de taper wintry_sky dans la case prévue.

« C'est bien, ça ? »

« C'est OK, approuva-t-il. Ensuite tu tapes le mot de passe que tu as choisi. »

Je pris à nouveau un temps de réflexion avant d'opter pour quelque chose de simple : Satsuki.

« Pourquoi il me dit que c'est faible ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de lettres, et que c'est juste des lettres. Donc à priori, il est facile à trouver. Mais c'est rien ça, ça ne veut rien dire. »

« D'accord. Pourquoi je dois retaper mon mot de passe ? demandai-je en lisant la suite du questionnaire. »

« Pour être sûr que tu ne te sois pas trompé en l'écrivant. Si tu fais une faute de frappe sans t'en rendre compte, tu auras beau taper le mot de passe que tu voulais, ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

« Oh, ok. »

Je le retapai donc soigneusement pour passer à la suite.

« Je dois écrire quoi comme adresse de messagerie de secours ? »

« Aucune idée, avoua Tora. C'est pas obligatoire, donc je n'ai rien mis. Par contre il faut bien mettre ta question, en dessous. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et lus les plusieurs propositions avant d'opter pour 'Nom de mon premier animal de compagnie'.

« C'est facile, je n'en ai eu qu'un seul : Choupi. »

« C'est la question qui te sera posée si tu perds ton mot de passe. Ensuite… les informations personnelles, c'est pas compliquée, tu peux même mettre n'importe quoi. »

« Pourquoi ? questionnai-je en levant la tête vers lui. »

« Les informations peuvent apparaître si on regarde ton profil, elles sont publiques. Donc si tu veux vraiment garder l'anonymat, tu mets de fausses informations, expliqua-t-il. »

« Oh ! »

Je me concentrai alors, remplissant au hasard le reste des informations. Je recopiai ensuite les huit chiffres comme demandé et me tournai à nouveau vers Tora.

« Je fais quoi, là ? »

« Si tout est OK, tu peux cliquer sur 'Accepter'. »

Ce que je fis.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Tu déconnectes la session de Nao et tu tapes ton adresse et ton mot de passe pour te connecter. Comme tu n'as aucun contact, ta liste sera vide. Mais je vais t'ajouter sur ma session, d'accord ? »

« Oui… Mais je fais comment pour déconnecter ? »

« Tu cliques une fois sur le pseudo de Nao, et tu cliques sur déconnecter dans le menu déroulant. »

« Merci… »

Je m'exécutai aussi rapidement – même si je mis bien une minute à comprendre que son pseudo était en fait ce qui était écrit en haut, c'est-à-dire 'Pooh' – et retapai mon adresse et mon mot de passe pour me connecter.

« Hey, ça marche ! m'exclamai-je joyeusement en voyant l'écran des contacts s'afficher. »

« Impeccable, sourit Tora. Je vais aller allumer mon ordinateur dans ma chambre et on testera un peu pour que tu vois comment ça fonctionne, d'accord ? Quand je te mettrais dans mes contacts, une fenêtre va apparaître sur ton écran, en te demandant si tu acceptes le contact. »

« Et je fais quoi ? »

« Et bien si tu me veux dans tes contacts, tu cliques sur 'Accepter'. Sinon, sur 'Refuser', expliqua-t-il en retournant à la porte pour sortir de la chambre. »

« Tu me laisses tout seul ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander avec une voix triste. »

« Pas pour longtemps, c'est promis, fit-il en me soufflant un baiser. C'est pour que tu vois à quel point MSN est quelque chose d'utile quand on est loin l'un de l'autre. »

J'hochai la tête en lui faisant un signe de la main. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, je me levai pour aller chercher Choupi. Seulement, il n'était plus sur le lit. Je fronçai les sourcils en sentant mon cœur se serrer, il n'avait pas disparu tout de même. Je fouillai avec hésitation dans les affaires de Nao. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette situation, c'était embarrassant. J'entendis finalement du bruit venant d'en dessous du lit et constatai que le dernier tiroir n'était pas fermé à fond. Mon petit lapin avait aisément pu tomber dans le trou. Je déglutis difficilement avant de me pencher pour l'ouvrir un peu plus et découvris avec stupeur Choupi perdu entre des peluches et des objets à l'effigie de Winnie l'ourson. J'eus un petit sourire attendri et récupérai ma petite bête avant de refermer.

« Ne te sauve plus, le rouspétai-je, tu m'as fait peur. »

Je retournai ensuite au bureau et posai Choupi juste à côté du clavier pour pouvoir le surveiller. Je constatai alors que 'choco_vanilla' m'avait entré dans ses contacts. J'eus un nouveau sourire et acceptai la demande. Je fis un bond sur ma chaise en entendant une petite musique suivie d'un truc clignotant orange sur la barre du bas de l'écran. Je cliquai dessus.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Salut ! Tu t'en sors ?

Je rapprochai un peu le clavier de moi avant de répondre et d'appuyer sur 'Envoyer'.

Ruki dit :  
Oui.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Tu verras, avec de l'entraînement, ça te paraîtra aussi simple que de respirer.

Ruki dit :  
Peut-être…

J'étais réellement long à écrire, c'était effrayant.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Au début, je ne savais écrire qu'avec un seul doigt, c'est une question d'habitude. Tu veux que je mette la webcam ?

Ruki dit :  
Si tu veux… Comment ça marche ?

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Je vais l'allumer, et un message va apparaître pour te demander si tu acceptes ou non l'affichage de la webcam. Après, mon image perso va disparaître, et normalement tu me verras comme si j'étais filmé en direct.

Ruki dit :  
Ok.

Le message 'Entre Ciel et Terre vous invite à démarrer la webcam. Voulez-vous Accepter (Alt.+C) ou Refuser (Alt.+D) ?' ne tarda pas à s'afficher et je cliquai sur accepter. 'Vous avez accepté de démarrer la webcam.' s'inscrivit alors et quelques secondes plus tard, je pus voir Tora comme s'il était en face de moi.

Ruki dit :  
Je te vois.

Tora sourit à la webcam et déposa un baiser sur l'objectif avant de me faire un signe de la main, me faisant rougir en souriant.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
C'est pas trop saccadé ?

Je déniai de la tête avant de me souvenir qu'il ne me voyait pas.

Ruki dit :  
Non.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Alors voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on pourra communiquer. C'est moins bien que le vrai c'est sûr, mais c'est déjà bien, non ?

Ruki dit :  
Oui. Et je te vois.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
En cas de problème, je pense que Kyo pourra t'aider. Tu veux son adresse ?

« Kyo ? m'exclamai-je. »

Je soupirai en reprenant le clavier. J'aurais réellement du mal à m'y faire.

Ruki dit :  
Oui, s'il te plaît.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
C'est warumono.

Je lançai un regard désespéré à Choupi.

« Et je fais quoi avec ça, moi ? »

Mon lapin se contenta de remuer les oreilles et les moustaches.

« Comme si tu allais m'aider ! »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je me concentrai pour écrire le plus vite que je pouvais.

Ruki dit :  
Et je dois faire comment pour l'avoir dans ma liste ?

Je jetai un œil à l'heure. J'avais pris deux minutes pour écrire ces quelques mots. J'attendis quelques instants avant de recevoir la réponse. Tora devait parler avec d'autres personnes à en juger par ses mouvements et ses différentes expressions.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Juste en haut à droite de ta liste de contact, tu as un petit personnage vert avec un plus à côté de lui. Tu cliques dessus, et tu n'as plus qu'à entrer l'adresse.

Et il fit un sourire à la caméra. Restant un instant à contempler son sourire, je secouai la tête pour me mettre à la recherche du petit symbole. Une fois trouvé, je cliquai dessus et recopiai l'adresse. Je regardai le reste de l'écran et haussai un sourcil. Je revins sur la conversation que j'avais avec Tora.

Ruki dit :  
Je dois remplir le reste ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me demande…

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Qu'est-ce qui est affiché ?

J'allais relire avant de répondre.

Ruki dit :  
Il me parle d'invitation personnelle, de téléphone mobile, de groupe et de surnom…

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Je crois qu'invitation personnelle, c'est si tu veux envoyer un email à Kyo pour lui expliquer que tu as entré son adresse dans tes contacts. Le téléphone, tu n'es pas obligé de le mettre. En fait, tu n'es pas obligé de remplir toutes ces parties. S'il y a un bouton « suivant » ou quelque chose comme ça, tu peux cliquer dessus.

Je me mordillai la lèvre en cliquant sur 'Ajouter un contact'. L'adresse de Kyo apparut alors dans ma liste. Je fis un sourire à Choupi, lui donnant une caresse, et retournai écrire à Tora.

Ruki dit :  
C'est fait. Comment je sais qu'il a accepté ?

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Tu ne le sauras que s'il se met en ligne. Et il n'a pas l'air d'être là pour le moment.

Ruki dit :  
Il est chez Toshiya.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
OK. Tu veux que je te fasse une liste des adresses des autres ? Tu n'es pas obligé de les mettre, mais comme ça, tu auras une petite idée… Et tu sauras s'ils te mettent dans leur contact.

Ruki dit :  
Euh…

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ruki dit :  
Il y en a beaucoup ?

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Assez oui. Mais je ne peux te donner que ceux que tu veux.

Ruki dit :  
Peut-être Nao et Hiroto pour ne pas les blesser.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
De toute façon, s'ils t'embêtent, hésite pas à les envoyer bouler. Nao : jellyfish_angel, et Hiroto : little_wild_guitarist.

Ruki dit :  
Merci beaucoup.

Et je les mis dans mes contacts comme précédemment pour Kyo.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Je leur dirai d'y aller doucement au début, ça sera mieux pour toi. Et là ils ne sont pas connectés, ça ira.

Ruki dit :  
Merci…

Je penchai la tête sur le côté avant de reprendre.

Ruki dit :  
J'aime bien ton pseudo… Tu as fait comment pour changer ?

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Tu cliques sur ton pseudo, comme tu avais fait pour déconnecter la session de Nao, et tu cliques sur option, tout en bas du menu. Après il suffit de lire.

Je fis comme indiqué et me retrouvai sur une nouvelle fenêtre. Et, après un instant de réflexion, je pus ainsi transformer mon pseudonyme de 'Ruki' à 'J'ai été intoxiqué par le silence'.

J'ai été intoxiqué par le silence dit :  
Voilà.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
^^

J'ai été intoxiqué par le silence dit :  
C'est quoi « ^^ » ?

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Ca s'appelle un smiley. Celui là, il pourrait s'écrire (^_^), ça représente un visage content.

Je mis un moment à trouver comment afficher les deux petits circonflexes mais finit par y arriver et envoyai ma réponse.

J'ai été intoxiqué par le silence dit :  
Ok ^^

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Il y en a beaucoup d'autres, celui là est très simple. Par exemple, tu verras que Nao utilise beaucoup de smileys de ce genre : (●´┏＿┓｀●).

J'ai été intoxiqué par le silence dit :  
Euh… C'est grand…

C'était impressionnant quand même.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Il se complique la vie… Moi je préfère les plus simples ^^.

J'ai été intoxiqué par le silence dit :  
Tu peux m'en montrer quelques uns ?

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
oO ou o_O, ça représente un visage qui fait de gros yeux, pour marquer la surprise ce genre de chose.  
é_è c'est plus la tristesse, et è_é le mécontentement.  
Et il y en a des tas d'autres...

J'ai été intoxiqué par le silence dit :  
C'est compliqué…

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Question d'habitude ^^ ça viendra.

J'ai été intoxiqué par le silence dit :  
J'espère…

Je relevai la tête pour m'étirer en bâillant. Puis je soupirai et pris Choupi dans mes bras pour le gratouiller en fermant les yeux. Je commençai à m'assoupir légèrement quand un coup de vent fit vibrer les fenêtres, me faisant sursauter. J'ouvris de grands yeux pour voir que le temps était en train de changer rapidement à l'extérieur. Les vitres tremblèrent à nouveau et je me levai pour me placer au milieu de la pièce, serrant mon lapin contre moi. A la troisième secousse, je m'enfuis rapidement et filai comme une fusée dans la chambre de Tora où je me blottis tout contre lui.

« Ruki, ça va ? demanda-t-il. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

« Ai peur. »

« Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Les vitres, elles tremblent, soufflai-je avec une moue apeurée. »

Tora me prit alors sur ses genoux et me serra dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, inspirant calmement son odeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en l'entendant pouffer. »

« On vient de se faire capter en beauté par Hitsugi et Saga, à cause de la webcam, expliqua-t-il en souriant. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux en me tournant vers l'écran et rougis violemment en comprenant que Saga et Hitsugi nous voyaient. Les deux fenêtres étaient affichées côte à côte de façon à ce qu'on puisse lire les deux à la fois.

Tsutsu dit :  
Rukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Salut Ruki !

Je leur fis un petit signe de la main en me tassant un peu sur moi-même et Tora passa un bras à ma taille.

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Comment tu vas ? (Tora, c'est de la pure provocation ce que tu viens de faire !)

« Pourquoi il dit ça ? demandai-je en lisant. »

« Parce qu'il se sent seul et désespéré chez lui, alors un couple sous ses yeux, ça le rend jaloux, répondit Tora en souriant. »

« Oh, je devrais peut-être te laisser alors… »

« Non, reste ! protesta-t-il doucement. Il va s'en remettre, t'inquiète pas. »

« Je lui réponds ? Et ça clignote orange avec Hitsugi… »

« Tu peux lui répondre, mais avant… »

Il bougea la souris et cliqua sur la conversation de Hitsugi qui cessa de clignoter.

Tsutsu dit :  
^_________^ !!! Ruki, t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis c'est dingue ! Ca fait longtemps que tu oses t'asseoir sur Tora au fait ? (Je demande juste en passant tu sais ^_______^)

« Je suis obligé de lui parler ? demandai-je alors avec une mine traumatisée. »

« Pas si tu veux pas, je peux répondre à ta place si tu préfères. »

« Il me fait peur, avouai-je. »

Tora me sourit puis se pencha vers le clavier, se resserrant donc légèrement sur moi. Je retins un petit soupir mais appréciai ce rapprochement innocent.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Il veut pas répondre, et moi non plus, désolé ^^. Ca te rend triste ?

Tsutsu dit :  
Très é_è !!! (^_____^)

Il passa ensuite à Saga.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Il va très bien ^^ les vacances sont super !

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Veinards !

Je pris la souris pour retourner sur la conversation d'Hitsugi. Je tapai « Désolé » et laissai ma phrase en suspens pour demander à Tora comment on pouvait faire un smiley très triste.

« Tu tapes deux « t » majuscules avec un point entre les deux, expliqua-t-il. »

« Merci. »

Je repris alors mon message.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Désolé T.T Mais c'est ta faute.

Tsutsu dit :  
Comment ça ma faute ? La curiosité n'est-elle pas le plus joli des défauts ??? ^____^

Je déniai de la tête avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Entre Ciel et Terre :  
C'est gênant…

Tsutsu dit :  
Gênant ? Mais naaaaaaaan ! J'aime savoir, c'est pas ma faute non plus ?

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Si… Tora est d'accord.

Et je fis un petit sourire. Tora leva les yeux au ciel, puis menaça la webcam du doigt.

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
C'est quoi ces menaces ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux avant de me souvenir que la webcam était branchée pour Saga et Hitsugi en même temps. Je fis un petit sourire d'excuse à Saga avant de lui répondre. J'étais toujours lent, mais commençais à m'habituer au positionnement plus qu'étrange des touches.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Hitsugi est méchant.

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Il pose encore des questions je parie…

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Au fait, joli sourire ^^

Je rougis délicatement.

« J'ai souri ? interrogeai-je Tora. »

C'était étrange de s'en rendre compte.

« Oui, c'était trop mignon, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe. »

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Toraaaaa !! _ !!!

Tsutsu dit :  
HEYYYY ! Ca, ça s'appelle de la tentation ! Viens pas te plaindre que je pose des questions après !

Je tirai la langue autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. J'aimais beaucoup toutes les petites attentions que Tora avait envers moi. C'était doux et ça m'apaisait.

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Ouaw oO

Tsutsu dit :  
Ruki ! TU ES VIVANT !!!

J'haussai les sourcils en me tournant vers Tora.

« Pourquoi ils disent ça ? »

« Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude que tu tires la langue, fit-il en souriant. Quand ils te voyaient à l'école, tu ne disais rien en restant renfermé. »

« Oh ! m'exclamai-je en reprenant un visage lisse. Comme ça ? »

« Hm, approuva Tora. Mais tu es mieux quand tu souris… »

Je lui posai un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de me tourner à nouveau vers l'écran.

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Ca donne envie é_è…

Tsutsu dit :  
Ruki, t'es trop balèze !!!

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et répondit à Saga.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Pardon T.T

Puis je repris la fenêtre de Hitsugi. C'était compliqué.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Pourquoi ?

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
C'est rien, je me rattraperai bientôt ;)

Tsutsu dit :  
Mais qu'avez-vous fait du Ruki du début d'année ?? T'es cool comme ça ^____^ !

« Merci, dis-je en me blottissant contre Tora. »

Ce dernier me serra contre lui en exhalant un souffle à mon oreille. Je frissonnai doucement et repris Choupi qui avait sauté sur le bureau dans mes bras pour lui donner des petites caresses.

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Hey, c'est Choupi ? (Nao n'arrête pas de m'en parler, il gagatise dessus - -")

Tsutsu dit :  
Naaaaaaaan, un clone animal de Ruki ! Tora, comment t'as pu faire ça oO !

Je me penchai un peu vers le clavier pour répondre à Hitsugi, tapant avec un doigt.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Pas touche à Choupi !

Puis à Saga.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Oui. Il est mimi, hein ?

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Oui ^^ ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as ?

Tsutsu dit :  
Il est trop MIGNON !! Attention, si je passe, je vais l'enlever ^___^ !!

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Depuis mon premier soir à l'école.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Non, veux pas !

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Tu l'as gardé dans ta chambre pendant toute l'année alors. Il est sage ?

Tsutsu dit :  
Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! En plus… il est à CROQUER !! ^W^ !

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Oui ^^ Beaucoup, et puis il est tout doux et attachant.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Non !

« Il va pas me le prendre vraiment, hein ? demandai-je à Tora après avoir répondu. »

« Hitsugi est prêt à tout envers ses congénères humains, mais jamais il ne fera de mal à une mouche. T'inquiète pas pour Choupi, il risque rien. »

« Et moi, si ? m'inquiétai-je. »

« Pas tant que je serais là, souffla-t-il en posant un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. »

Je rougis doucement en lui souriant tendrement.

Tsutsu dit :  
LES AMOUREUUUX !!!

La phrase était suivie par un petit machin blanc qui agitait des pompons rouges.

« C'est quoi, ça ? demandai-je à Tora. Il a fait comment pour le mettre ? »

« C'est un autre type de smiley, il est animé. Si tu tapes le raccourci dans la conversation, il apparaîtra automatiquement. »

« Il s'arrête jamais de bouger ? »

« Ca dépend des smileys, mais en général ils fonctionnent en boucle. »

« C'est stressant, non ? soufflai-je. Ça me donne envie de l'assommer… »

Tora éclata de rire et me serra contre lui, alors que je réduisais la fenêtre de Hitsugi pour ne plus voir ce truc s'agiter.

« T'es vraiment génial… »

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Tora tu me le paieras quand on se verra !

Cette fois-ci, un petit smiley jaune se tapait la tête contre un mur à la fin de la phrase. J'ouvris de grands yeux.

« Violent… »

« Saga a tendance à s'emporter quand il est contrarié… admit Tora avec un petit sourire. »

Je ramenai l'ordinateur vers moi.

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Nao boude aussi, il veut te voir. Tu feras pas de mal à Tora, hein ? :(

I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it ! dit :  
Tora n'aura rien à craindre si Nao est avec moi, ne t'en fais pas ^^

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :  
Tant mieux.

Et un fracas digne de la fin du monde fut provoqué par l'arrivée de Nao et Hiroto dans la pièce.

« Vous faites quoi ? demanda Hiroto, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

« Tora m'enseigne les joies de l'ordinateur et de la communication via Internet. »

« C'est cool ! sourit Nao. Fais attention, on devient accro en moins de deux à ce truc là… »

« Moi, j'aime pas ça, avouai-je. »

« Sérieux ? s'exclamèrent les deux nouveaux venus d'une même voix. »

« Oui, affirmai-je simplement. »

« C'est normal, tu sais pas encore ce que c'est de ressentir le manque… soupira Nao alors que Tora m'entourait de ses bras. »

« Pauvre bébé, rit Hiroto. »

« Saga, il est là, m'exclamai-je alors en pointant l'ordinateur du doigt. »

Nao ouvrit de grands yeux et se jeta littéralement sur l'ordinateur.

« J'hallucine, il est jamais connecté d'habitude ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est toujours quand je suis pas là ! »

Je me collai tout contre Tora pour laisser un peu de place à Nao, en en profitant pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Tora décala sa chaise et déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou.

« Tu veux qu'on descende ? souffla-t-il. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête mais avant…

« Pourquoi Saga a choisi 'bcbg' comme adresse ? Je veux dire 'bon chic, bon genre' ça lui correspond pas vraiment… »

Avant même que les deux autres puissent réagir, Hiroto me répondit avec un grand sourire.

« C'est normal, ça veut dire 'beau cul, belle gueule' !

« Hiroto !! protesta vivement Nao en rougissant comme une pivoine. »

Rougissant également, j'hochai légèrement la tête.

« C'est vrai que… ça lui va mieux… »

Nao se cacha le visage entre les mains sous le visage hilare de son ami pour retourna vers l'ordinateur. Tora chatouilla mon dos du bout des doigts puis me prit dans ses bras pour me porter.

« On descend, soyez sage… »

J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

« A tout à l'heure, murmurai-je pour les autres. »

« A tout'… »

Tora descendit précautionneusement les escaliers et vint s'étaler dans le canapé en soupirant profondément. Je relevai le visage pour l'admirer.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? »

« Parce que je suis bien avec toi, mon ange. »

Je rougis à nouveau et me resserrai contre lui.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je suis content que tu sois arrivé dans l'école… murmura-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. »

« Malgré tout ce que ça implique, moi aussi. »

« Tout ce que ça implique ? »

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu, en fait… »

« Pas vraiment, non, avoua-t-il. »

« Ma mère a été licenciée, et mon père a accepté une promotion. Je pense que c'était surtout l'excuse qui leur manquait pour déménager loin de là où nous habitions. Les souvenirs qu'ils y avaient devaient commencer à leur peser. »

« Je comprends. »

Il souffla dans mon cou, prenant garde à me garder bien contre lui.

« Et ça va mieux maintenant ? »

« Mes parents sont plus décontractés et souriants. »

« C'est tant mieux alors. Et toi ? finit-il par ajouter. »

Je soupirai légèrement.

« _Il_ me manque, murmurai-je. Avant, _Il_ était partout, chaque coin de la maison était rempli de _Lui_, son rire et ses exclamations joyeuses. Après, dans notre petit appartement, c'était… mort. Toute la magie avait disparu, c'était vide et… Je ne me sentais pas bien là-bas. Puis finalement, mes parents ont acheté notre nouvelle maison, ont accepté Kyo chez nous avec amour et la joie que je ne retrouvais pas est revenue. »

« Je suis content pour toi, dit-il en passant délicatement une main le long de mon dos. »

« Dis… Tu crois qu'_Il_ m'en veut de _Le_ remplacer doucement par d'autres personnes ? »

« Tu ne le remplaces pas. Dans ton cœur, il sera toujours ton grand frère. Les autres personnes, elles s'ajoutent, mais elles ne le remplacent pas. Je suis sûr qu'il est heureux de savoir que tu recommences à vivre. Mais il sait que tu ne l'oublieras jamais, et que tu l'aimeras toujours. »

« Merci, chuchotai-je en me collant un peu plus à lui. »

« De rien. Ca t'inquiète un peu, non ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Je suis là pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Merci, répétai-je. Je suis bien comme ça, finis-je par ajouter. »

« Moi aussi, avoua Tora dans un souffle. »

Je restai un instant sans bouger avant de réaliser brusquement quelque chose.

« J'ai oublié Choupi dans ta chambre ! »

« Il risque pas grand chose, mais tu veux qu'on remonte le chercher ? »

« Je veux embêter Hiroto et Nao, avouai-je. Tu crois qu'ils déteignent sur moi ? »

« Peut-être… Si c'est pas trop, c'est pas dramatique. »

Il me reprit bien contre lui et se releva en me gardant dans ses bras.

« Je vais finir par y prendre goût, tu sais ? »

« Personnellement, je ne crois pas que ce soit un mal, sourit-il. »

« Tu me gardes contre toi pour toujours ? demandai-je avec une bouille enfantine. »

« Oui, avec grand plaisir, répondit-il en me serrant contre lui, collant son front contre le mien. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de poser fugitivement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime, soufflai-je. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ruki. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, et je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi. »

« Je suis heureux tout court… Ce qui en soi est vraiment énorme… »

Tora eut un petit rire.

« C'est l'essentiel. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais quand tu riais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que tu aimes. »

« Comment tu le sais si je te l'ai pas dit ? m'étonnai-je. »

« Parce que je le vois sur ton visage quand tu aimes quelque chose. »

Je rougis doucement en cachant mon visage dans son cou.

« Hey, te cache pas ! protesta-t-il en grimpant les escaliers. »

« Pourquoi ? demandai-je d'une voix étouffée, mon souffle courant sur sa peau. »

« Hm. »

Il eut un léger frisson.

« Parce que je vois pas tes yeux quand tu te caches. »

« Ils ont quoi, mes yeux ? »

« Ils sont superbes. On se perdrait dedans… »

La chaleur de mes joues augmenta de quelques degrés. Et j'étais persuadé qu'il le sentait très bien. Nous finîmes par arriver dans le couloir et il déposa un baiser sur ma joue rouge. Je tournai doucement la tête pour remplacer ma joue par mes lèvres avant de reculer pour lui faire un tendre sourire. Tora me répondit par un de ses sourires éclatants qui me chamboulaient, puis embrassa mon front, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Nao était devant le PC et faisait des signes de la main à la webcam, envoyant parfois des bisous. Je penchai la tête sur le côté en regardant Hiroto se retenir de rire. Personnellement je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça devant l'écran en sachant qu'il y avait Hitsugi. Oh, peut-être qu'il n'était plus là…

« Hitsugi est parti ? demandai-je alors. »

Hiroto explosa de rire et Nao se figea instantanément. Puis, lentement, il se retourna vers nous, l'air très mal à l'aise.

« Quoi… Hitsugi ? »

« Nao, t'es trop nul ! s'exclama Hiroto en se tordant de rire. »

« Oh, tu savais pas que Hitsugi te voyait aussi ? »

« Quoi… dit-il d'une voix blanche. »

Il se retourna subitement vers l'écran, le rouge lui montant aux joues de façon spectaculaire.

« Hiroto, pourquoi t'a rien dit… geignit-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains. »

« Parce que c'était trop drôle sérieux, s'exclama-t-il en riant comme un petit fou. »

Je sautai hors des bras de Tora et allai subtilement reprendre Choupi pour l'emmener loin d'eux. C'était moins risqué pour lui. Puis je retournai me blottir contre Tora en lui faisant un léger sourire et en caressant la petite tête de mon lapin.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Voilà, J'espère que les conversations MSN n'ont pas été trop dures à suivre. La mise en page est pourrie ici . Si oui, n'hésitez pas à le dire pour que j'améliore. Bref, voilà, à la revoyure !


	15. Réaction involontaire et anniversaire

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** J'ai mal à la gorge ! (Qui a dit que c'était censé être en rapport avec le chapitre qui suit ?)

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XV – Réaction involontaire et anniversaire.

-

Tora m'entraîna vers son lit et s'installa sur le bord pour me reprendre confortablement contre lui. Hiroto vint se vautrer à côté de nous et soupira longuement en regardant Nao geindre devant son ordinateur. Ce fut cet instant que le téléphone choisit pour sonner bruyamment au rez-de-chaussée, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Nao, va décrocher… souffla Tora en passant ses bras à ma taille. »

« Nan ! Débrouille, vous aviez qu'à me dire pour Hitsugi ! »

« Allez, t'es pas occupé ! »

« Si ! »

Tora soupira fortement de mécontentement mais fut bien obligé de se relever pour aller décrocher.

« Tu veux bien mettre Choupi à l'abri dans son bac ? demandai-je alors avec un regard de chiot battu en lui tendant le petit lapin. »

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et accepta avec un sourire que je lui rendis. Le téléphone insistait et Tora soupira de nouveau avant de descendre rapidement. Je me tournai alors vers les autres. Hiroto était affalé sur le lit et fixait le plafond comme la onzième merveille du monde et Nao était toujours à l'ordinateur, complètement anéanti. Je remarquai alors à quel point ses cheveux avaient poussé par rapport au début de l'année. Je m'approchai légèrement d'Hiroto avec un petit sourire. Puis je me penchai vers lui de manière à pouvoir lui parler sans que Nao m'entende.

« Dis… Les cheveux de Nao sont fort longs maintenant… »

« Ouais, il aime pas aller chez le coiffeur, ça le stress, répondit-il à voix basse. »

« Tu crois que ça lui irait bien, des couettes ? »

« Sérieux, ouais ! T'as de quoi faire, ou je dois aller fouiller la salle de bain ? »

« J'ai ça dans mon sac, je les avais pris au cas où parce que mes cheveux sont trop longs… »

Je tirai sur une de mes longues mèches avec une petite grimace et me levai pour aller fouiller dans mon sac et sortir une boîte pleine d'élastiques. Puis je retournai près de Hiroto.

« On fait comment ? »

« Si j'arrive à le choper et à le bloquer sur son fauteuil, t'auras plus qu'à t'occuper de la tête… réfléchit Hiroto en plissant les yeux. »

« Hm, d'accord, acquiesçai-je en lui faisant un salut militaire. »

Glissant silencieusement hors du lit, Hiroto s'approcha comme si de rien n'était de Nao, qui semblait être hypnotisé par l'ordinateur. Puis il bondit en avant et lui enserra soudainement les épaules de ses bras avant de tirer la chaise roulante en plein milieu de la pièce pour le soustraire à la vue de la webcam. Nao n'eut que le temps de pousser un cri de surprise avant de protester vivement.

« Hiroto, lâche-moi et arrête tes conneries ! »

« Ruki ! lança alors Hiroto en resserrant sa prise. »

« J'arrive ! »

Je les rejoignis en vitesse et m'enrôlai rapidement dans le métier de coiffeur. Je pris une mèche de cheveux et un élastique et fis une couette avant de recommencer l'opération plusieurs fois de suite. Malheureusement, Nao finit par s'échapper et courut vers le PC. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'écrire plus qu'une petite phrase avant que Hiroto ne le reprenne dans ses bras pour le plaquer au sol et le traîner jusqu'à moi.

« Vas-y, je le tiens ! fit-il en maintenant Nao à terre. »

« Traîtres ! »

« Violent, soufflai-je pour la deuxième fois de la journée. »

Mais je n'hésitai pourtant pas à aller finir mon travail, ajoutant nombreuses couettes à celles déjà présentes sur la tête de Nao. Puis je me relevai avec un sourire.

« Voilà, tu peux le lâcher, tous ses cheveux sont attachés. »

« Vous me paierez ça… marmonna Nao en se relevant. »

Il regarda un instant la webcam avant de sortir de la chambre. Sans doute voulait-il vérifier que ce n'était pas si horrible qu'il le pensait. Moi, je le trouvais plutôt mignon coiffé de cette manière mais je n'étais pas la meilleure personne pour juger de ce genre de chose. Je me tournai vers Hiroto qui se bidonnait joyeusement en attendant que son ami revienne. Par moment, il était très étrange. Tout à mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Nao revenir et, en le sentant m'attraper par derrière, je poussai un cri en me débattant, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« C'est pas drôle, lâchez-moi, m'exclamai-je vivement. »

« Chacun son tour ! répliqua Nao. »

Hiroto n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, s'empara de ma boîte d'élastiques et attrapa une de mes mèches pour lui faire son affaire. Quelques autres suivirent, mais je ne cessais de me débattre, lui compliquant la tâche. Je voulais juste qu'on me lâche.

« Nao, tu le tiens pas là ! »

« Tu rigoles ! »

A force de gigoter, je finis par m'échapper de l'étreinte de Nao et courut vers la porte.

« Hey, reviens ! »

J'eus à peine le temps d'attraper la poignée que Nao me rattrapa de justesse pour me pousser sur le lit de Tora et vint me maintenir par les épaules. Hiroto se mit de l'autre côté et reprit son travail avec un grand sourire. J'ouvris de grands yeux terrorisés et me débattis plus fort encore que tout à l'heure, agitant bras et jambes dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir me libérer. C'était horriblement angoissant d'être allongé sur un lit à leur merci.

« Laissez-moi partir ! m'exclamai-je de nouveau. »

Nao décida alors de prendre les devants et s'installa sur mon ventre afin d'avoir une meilleure prise. Je cessai de respirer en me figeant trente secondes avant de m'agiter le plus que je pouvais, cherchant par tous les moyens à m'enfuir. Le contact du corps de Nao sur le mien était particulièrement stressant, malheureusement mon corps en avait décidé autrement et, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, il réagit beaucoup trop positivement face à ce rapprochement. Je rougis violemment, ce qui passa pour un coup de chaud à force de me débattre, et lançai un regard terrorisé à Nao. S'il le sentait, ce qui était aussi certain que un et un font deux, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder les frères Amano dans les yeux. Nao me répondit par le même regard, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'il l'avait découvert. Et ce fut en plein milieu de ce moment d'angoisse, excepté l'enthousiasme de Hiroto, que Tora choisit de débarquer. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et j'évitai au maximum de le regarder. Nao en profita pour descendre vivement du lit, rougissant comme jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… que ce bordel… souffla Tora. »

« On faisait une séance coiffure ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

Je me relevai brusquement en sautant presque hors du lit. Je fus soulagé de porter un baggy, au moins, ça ne se voyait pas. Toujours aussi rouge, le cœur au bord des lèvres et réellement plus que mal à l'aise, je prétextai aller voir et m'enfuis littéralement hors de la chambre pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, claquant fortement mes paumes contre mon front. Comment faisaient les hommes dans les livres quand un problème pareil se posait ? Ils prenaient une douche… Je n'en avais pas le temps. Leurs partenaires les rejoignaient… Hors de question que Tora le sache. Je l'avais trompé avec Nao. Je l'avais trahi. Une énorme boule se logea dans ma gorge. Comment devais-je faire pour m'en sortir ? La solution s'infiltra lentement dans mon esprit et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. J'allais devoir… me finir… tout seul. Je déglutis difficilement en sentant mon estomac se tordre et mon cœur se casser la figure. Doucement, j'enlevai le pull de Tora, baissai mon pantalon et découvris avec horreur la bosse qui déformait le tissu de mon boxer. Avec encore plus de lenteur, je retirai la dernière barrière, me mordant la lèvre inférieure de dégoût. Me positionnant au-dessus des toilettes, je refermai mes doigts autour de mon membre dressé, essayant de bloquer les nausées qui me prenaient avec force, et entamai un mouvement de va-et-vient, agissant plus par instinct et automatisme qu'autre chose. Je finis par me libérer dans ma main en retenant un sanglot et me dirigeai d'un pas plus qu'incertain vers le lavabo. Je me lavai les mains plusieurs fois à l'eau froide. Déjà empourprée par la température, la peau de mes mains devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque frottement. J'avais l'impression que ma semence ne partait pas. Je retins un deuxième sanglot mais ne put réprimer une nausée et je vomis dans les toilettes. Je me dégoûtais. Je tirai la chasse d'eau, nettoyai le tout et me rhabillai en tremblant. Comment avais-je pu faire… ça ? Me regardant dans la glace, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et sortis lentement. J'hésitai un instant sur le chemin à prendre. Si je m'enfuyais, auraient-ils le temps de me retrouver avant que je ne trouve un endroit où me cacher ? Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me réfugier dans une étable. En pleine campagne, ça ne devait pas manquer… Je me dirigeai donc silencieusement vers les escaliers mais la porte de la chambre de Tora s'ouvrit, sans doute que les trois autres s'inquiétaient de ne pas me voir revenir.

« Ruki ? »

Je me figeai brutalement, me tassant sur moi-même. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement celui que je voulais éviter qui vienne ? Comment pouvais-je encore le regarder en face alors que je venais de réagir à un contact avec son frère ? La boule dans ma gorge gonfla encore, m'étouffant à moitié. Comment allais-je pouvoir sortir vivant de ce traquenard ? Me mordant la lèvre avec force, je n'osais même pas me retourner. Je sentais les larmes de honte et de culpabilité monter rapidement et je mordis un peu plus fort pour ne pas les laisser couler. Si ça continuait, j'allais m'arracher un bout de lèvre… Avec délicatesse, Tora vint passer ses bras autour de ma taille, me prenant de dos contre son torse. J'eus un énorme frisson de dégoût envers moi-même et un sanglot réussit à passer ma gorge obstruée. Tora me serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est le jeu qui t'a fait peur ? »

J'hochai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, alors autant choisir quelque chose qui serait crédible. Il m'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

« Tu veux qu'on descende ? »

Je déniai de la tête en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas me mettre à pleurer. J'étais déjà assez ridicule et misérable comme ça. Seulement, il fallait croire que mon corps m'en voulait, car Tora passa son pouce sur ma joue avec tendresse pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sans mon autorisation.

« Ne pleure pas pour ça, tu es très mignon avec ces petites couettes, sourit-il. »

Je serrai les dents en déniant de la tête. Ce n'était pas vrai. S'il savait… Est-ce qu'il m'aimerait encore ? Est-ce qu'il me trouverait toujours mignon ? Je me mordis la langue pour retenir une nouvelle vague de nausées. Tora se détacha alors de moi pour me faire tourner doucement afin de me mettre face à lui. Il s'accroupit ensuite, et me prit contre lui, posant son menton sur mon épaule.

« T'es sûr qu'il n'y a que le jeu qui est en cause ? demanda-t-il calmement. »

« Je me sens pas bien… J'ai eu peur… dis-je en omettant le réel problème. »

Il m'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou puis me prit dans ses bras pour retourner dans la chambre. Quand nous entrâmes, Hiroto se marrait tout seul, vautré sur le lit, et Nao était toujours à l'ordinateur, le nez presque collé à l'écran.

« Nao, tu vas te bousiller les yeux… prévint son frère. »

« Hm. »

« Papa et maman ont appelé. Ils ne rentreront pas ce soir, ils vont chez des amis à eux. »

Je cachai mon visage dans son cou, retenant avec un peu plus de force encore la vague de larmes qui essayait de me noyer.

« OK. On fait quoi alors ? »

« Ca vous dit qu'on se commande des pizzas ? proposa Tora. »

« Ouaiiiiis ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

Je serrai mes doigts sur les habits de Tora en tremblant. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être comme tout le monde ? Tora me resserra un peu plus contre lui.

« On va descendre commander, vous voulez quoi ? demanda-t-il. »

« Hawaii, répondit Nao. »

« Bolognaise ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

« OK… Bon, on est en bas… »

Tora ressortit de la chambre en me gardant contre lui. Il ne devait pas me toucher, je l'avais trahi. On ne devrait pas approcher les personnes qui trahissent celles qui les aiment. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur me prit et je me débattis dans l'étreinte de Tora pour fuir dans la salle de bain où je vomis une nouvelle fois. Seulement, n'ayant pas énormément mangé de la journée, seule une bile âpre remonta. Je me haïssais du plus profond de mon être et mon corps était d'accord avec moi sur ce coup-là au moins. Tora se précipita à ma suite, s'empara d'une serviette qu'il mouilla et s'en servit pour m'essuyer le visage et les lèvres.

« Ruki, qu'est-ce que se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Je me… déteste, murmurai-je en serrant mes genoux contre mon torse. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je… j'ai fait… quelque chose… d'horrible… »

« Dis-moi, souffla Tora en s'asseyant à côté de moi, sans me toucher. »

« Je… Je suis désolé… C'est… quand Nao s'est assis sur moi… Je… j'avais pas envie… mais… pendant que je me débattais… mon corps a… mon corps a… a réagi… et… pardonne-moi, je t'ai trahi… Je suis un monstre, finis-je en me cachant le visage dans les mains. »

Tora resta interdit un moment avant de me prendre vivement contre lui.

« Tu m'as pas trahi Ruki… C'était juste… une réaction physique. »

Je relevai des yeux ruisselants vers lui.

« Je… j'ai réagi… alors que c'était… pas toi… Je t'ai… trompé avec Nao… Je… j'ai fini… tout seul, pleurai-je doucement. »

Tora se raidit légèrement, resserra sa prise sur moi et m'embrassa les cheveux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, sincèrement. C'est pas… quelque chose de facile à vivre. C'est le genre de réaction que tu ne peux absolument pas contrôler, ne t'en veux pas pour ça. »

« Ce… c'était… la première fois… je… je voulais… que ce soit… avec… avec toi, hoquetai-je en me serrant contre lui. »

« Chuuut, souffla-t-il doucement en me caressant le dos. Je comprends. »

« Je suis… désolé… »

« Ca va aller, je suis là maintenant. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… »

« Tu m'aimes… toujours ? »

« Bien sûr que je t'aime mon ange. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. »

Je me blottis dans ses bras, cachant mon visage contre son torse en agrippant ses habits de toutes mes forces. Je me calmai doucement mais toussai quand j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle.

« Tu devrais boire un peu, et te laver les dents. Tu te sentiras mieux après, je te le garantis. »

Tora m'aida doucement à me relever, je pris un verre d'eau calmement et me lavai vivement les dents avant de retourner me pendre à son cou.

« Tu ne t'es pas… fait mal ? finit-il par demander. »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Je… j'ai… c'est… bafouillai-je. »

« Chut, c'est rien, souffla Tora. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, c'est le principal. »

« Je… je savais pas… comment faire… et je… j'ai fait ça… automatiquement… »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? demandai-je en me frottant les yeux. »

« Ca devait pas être facile… »

« Mais tu… t'y es… pour rien… alors tu as pas… à t'excuser… »

« J'aurais aimé… que tu n'aies pas à subir ça aussi brutalement. »

« Moi aussi… mais c'est comme… ça alors tant pis… »

« Hm. »

Il se mit à me caresser le dos. Je fermai les yeux en me calmant entièrement sous ces attentions, me serrant au maximum contre lui.

« Ca va aller maintenant, d'accord ? murmura-t-il doucement à mon oreille. »

J'hochai la tête en frissonnant doucement.

« La prochaine fois que quelque chose te tracasse, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler. Je sais que c'est gênant, mais ça sera moins angoissant pour toi. »

« J'ai eu… peur… Pardon… »

« C'est rien, c'est fini. »

« Hm. Tu es là… alors ça va… »

Tora s'écarta légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le mien en souriant et il déposa ses lèvres furtivement sur les miennes. Un peu hésitant, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour garder le contact un peu plus longtemps. Posant ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, il me laissa faire tendrement. Séparant nos lèvres avec douceur et légèreté, je lui fis un petit sourire timide. Tora passa sa main sur ma joue et répondit immédiatement à mon sourire.

« On descend ? J'ai un coup de fil à passer pour notre survie… »

J'hochai la tête en attrapant sa main.

« Je veux pas qu'ils mangent Choupi… »

« Ca n'arrivera pas c'est promis. »

Il m'entraîna alors à sa suite et, une fois assis dans le canapé, il se retourna vers moi.

« Tu veux quoi comme pizza ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Je sais pas… »

Tora me tendit un menu qui traînait près du téléphone.

« Regarde si quelque chose te plaît. »

Je lus pendant un moment le menu et relevai la tête vers lui.

« Bah… C'est chouette mais… t'aime bien quoi toi ? »

« Un peu de tout. Sauf les trucs aux olives et aux poivrons. »

« Je prendrai un morceau de la tienne… J'ai pas très faim… »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Tu es fâché ? »

« Non pourquoi ? demanda Tora en fronçant un sourcil. »

« Parce que je veux pas manger… »

« Non, c'est juste… que je m'inquiète un peu quand quelqu'un mange pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Tora respira profondément.

« En général, quand les gens ne mangent pas, c'est qu'ils ne vont pas très bien, ou que quelque chose les ennuie. Du moins à mon sens. »

Je détournai la tête en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

« Je mange jamais vraiment beaucoup… Mais… »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu crois que Nao va m'en vouloir ? »

« Je ne crois pas non. Il sait ce que c'est… fit-il avec un petit sourire. »

« C'est… embarrassant… »

« Hm, il a eu du mal à m'en parler aussi. Il doit s'en vouloir lui aussi. »

« Il faudra… que je m'excuse… »

« Il voudra le faire aussi. A mon avis, il va dire que c'est de sa faute. »

« Mais… c'est pas lui qui… a réagi ! »

« Mais c'est lui qui a provoqué le contact aussi, non ? »

« Parce que je me débattais… »

« Si tu ne voulais pas te laisser faire, c'était légitime. »

« C'est pas tant pour les couettes… Mais il m'a attrapé par surprise… et m'a serré contre lui… J'ai eu peur… »

« Je comprends. Ils sont toujours un peu trop enthousiastes. »

Il glissa un doigt dans mon cou.

« Tu aimes bien mes couettes ? demandai-je avec une bouille de gamin qui fait sa liste de cadeaux pour Noël. »

« J'adore ! souffla Tora à mon oreille, la chatouillant de son souffle. »

Je frissonnai en pouffant.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Je te jure, ça te va bien, assura-t-il en mordillant très légèrement mon lobe. »

Je poussai un petit soupir de bien-être avant de me reprendre avec toutes les difficultés du monde.

« Tu dois appeler… pour les pizzas… »

Tora soupira doucement, puis s'écarta.

« Tu as raison. »

Il s'empara négligemment du téléphone, et passa la commande sans me quitter des yeux. Je rougis légèrement sous son regard, me tortillant sur place. Tora détourna alors légèrement le regard avec un petit sourire. Il finit par raccrocher et se remit à me fixer en souriant. Jouant avec mes mains et regardant mes genoux, je ne pus empêcher mes rougissements de se faire plus vifs.

« Qu'est-ce que… j'ai ? demandai-je en me tournant de quelques centimètres vers lui. »

« J'aime bien te regarder, avoua Tora en posant son menton sur sa main, accoudé sur le dossier du canapé. »

Je basculai légèrement ma tête sur le côté comme un petit enfant perplexe. Tora eut un petit rire avant de regarder le sol.

« C'est… je sais pas. Je ne saurais pas décrire ce que ça me fait. Mais je sais que je me sens mieux que jamais quand tu es près de moi. »

J'eus un petit sourire avant de venir me mettre en boule tout contre son torse. Tora passa un bras autour de moi et, du bout des doigts, sa main remonta doucement pour venir chatouiller mes joues et mon cou.

« Si tu continues, je m'endors, soupirai-je de contentement. »

« C'est pas moi que ça va déranger… souffla-t-il à mon oreille en se penchant vers moi. »

Je relevai juste un peu la tête vers lui.

« J'aime bien quand tu es comme ça. Je me sens englobé par ta présence et ta chaleur. »

« Alors je resterais comme ça pour toujours si tu veux, sourit-il en caressant distraitement le haut de mon dos. »

Je fermai les yeux en me collant le plus possible contre lui.

« D'accord… »

« J'aime pas quand tu es triste, avoua-t-il. Et je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive plus. »

« Si tu es heureux, ça me va, soufflai-je timidement. »

« Hm, ça ne marche pas comme ça un couple tu sais, répliqua-t-il gentiment en caressant mes cheveux. Si les deux ne sont pas heureux, rien de bon ne peut en ressortir. »

« Mais… je suis heureux, si tu es heureux, expliquai-je. »

Tora me resserra contre lui en douceur et soupira légèrement.

« Tu es vraiment adorable tu sais. »

« C'est toi qui me rends comme ça, c'est parce que je t'aime, murmurai-je. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et sourit.

« Mais tu étais déjà adorable avant ça. »

« Je sais pas, avant j'étais mort. »

« Tu as toujours fait attention aux autres avant toi-même. »

« A quoi ça servirait d'être heureux si personne ne l'est autour de soi ? »

Tora laissa passer un silence.

« C'est parfois au détriment de toi-même que tu fais attention aux autres, précisa-t-il. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu préfères être malheureux et seul plutôt que de faire souffrir quelqu'un. C'est très généreux. Mais nous non plus, nous ne pouvons pas être heureux si tu ne l'es pas. »

« Alors on pourrait être toujours heureux pour que l'autre le soit aussi… »

« Ca me va… souffla-t-il. »

« Ton cœur est content, souris-je en l'entendant cogner contre mon oreille. »

« Je crois qu'il essaye de te dire quelque chose… fit Tora. »

« Oh ? m'étonnai-je en haussant les sourcils. »

« Hm. Mais il ne parle pas très fort tu sais, même s'il essaye. Je crois que malgré tout le bruit qu'il fait… il est un peu timide, expliqua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. »

« Oh, soufflai-je avec compréhension. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est plus agréable de chuchoter. »

« Tu arrives à entendre ce qu'il dit ? »

« Je te le dirais pas, pouffai-je en lui tirant la langue. »

« Hm, c'est pas juste ! protesta Tora. Mon cœur te fait des confidences, et j'ai même pas le droit de savoir ! »

« Je ne peux pas répéter les secrets… Tu me dirais, toi, ce que mon cœur te murmure ? »

Tora rougit.

« Je ne sais pas. Toi aussi, tu ignores parfois ce que ressent ton cœur ? »

« Souvent. Je ne comprends pas toujours comment il fonctionne. »

« Hm, pareil. Il sait des choses que j'ignore moi même, il est indépendant. C'est bizarre. »

« Oui. Mais maintenant qu'il me parle, je pourrais en prendre soin… »

« C'est gentil. J'en ferais autant… »

J'allais lui répondre quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison, me faisant sursauter.

« Ca doit être le livreur. J'y vais, bouge pas. »

Il se détacha doucement de moi et partit ouvrir. Des bruits de courses à l'étage ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre puis Nao et Hiroto débarquèrent dans le salon en sautant les dernières marches de l'escalier.

« Rapides, soufflai-je avec de grands yeux. »

« C'est l'appel du ventre ! s'exclama Hiroto en bondissant. »

Nao approuva d'un signe de tête mais évita de me regarder. J'en fis de même.

« Oh, répondis-je simplement. »

Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

« Ah, tu ne connais pas cette douce sensation de sentir ta faim augmenter brutalement en sentant l'odeur d'une pizza fraîchement cuite ? demanda Hiroto en souriant. »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Ah Ruki, tu loupes quelque chose, pas vrai Nao ? »

« Hm. »

« Sentir ton estomac gargouiller, c'est un vrai délice quand tu sais que la nourriture est là, toute proche, presque accessible sans vraiment l'être ! »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, me demandant jusqu'à quel point il pouvait être étrange.

« Tu devrais aller manger alors. »

« Hm, à condition que vous m'accompagniez, très cher, fit Hiroto en souriant. »

J'acceptai et, évitant de regarder Nao, je me levai et m'enfuis pratiquement dans la cuisine.

« Hey, attends ! protesta Hiroto en riant. »

Tora nous accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il avait déjà sorti les assiettes et les couverts.

« Tu veux manger une part comment ? me demanda-t-il. »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Normale. »

« Montre moi, dit-il en me tendant les couverts. »

Je les pris délicatement et coupai un morceau dans sa pizza.

« Voilà. »

« OK, hésite pas à te resservir si tu as encore faim. J'en ai pris une en rab, au cas où. »

Il vérifia que tout le monde était servi et ramena mes cachets avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Nao était déjà plongé dans sa pizza, la fixant comme si elle s'appelait Saga. Hiroto, quant à lui, prit bien le temps de se torturer avant de commencer à manger.

« Bon ap' ! lança-t-il. »

« Toi aussi, répondis-je. »

Et je me mis à manger lentement, avant mes médicaments entre chaque bouchée.

« Hey, smile ! s'exclama brutalement Hiroto. »

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine.

« T'as ta pizza préférée, ton pote préféré, ton frère préféré et ton beau-frère préféré ! La vie est belle ! »

« Hm. »

« Il a raison… murmurai-je alors sans lever les yeux de mon assiette. »

Maintenant que je savais que ce n'était pas à moi qu'il parlait, il m'était plus facile de respirer.

« Oui, finit par répondre Nao. »

Je n'ajoutai rien, finissant mon morceau de pizza avant de jouer avec mes doigts. Hiroto nous regarda alternativement avant de poser les yeux sur moi. Je sentais bien son regard insistant sur ma personne et ça me rendit encore plus nerveux. Tordant mes doigts dans tous les sens, je me mordis anxieusement la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi il ne demandait pas à Nao ?

« Euh… Nao… tu veux bien… qu'on parle un peu… rien qu'à deux ? demandai-je timidement. »

La tension était trop oppressante pour que je reste un instant de plus dans cette situation sans me mettre à étouffer. Il sursauta à l'entente de son prénom puis croisa mon regard. Il approuva d'un signe de tête en se levant de table, partant en direction du salon. Je le suivis en essayant de tenir debout sur mes jambes tremblantes. Elles semblaient faites de coton, c'était particulièrement désagréable. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Nao laissa la porte ouverte et s'assit sur son lit en serrant son oreiller contre lui. Il m'invita ensuite à m'asseoir en face de lui, rougissant. Je déclinai l'invitation et allai m'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau en évitant de me casser la figure.

« Je… Pour tout à l'heure… Je suis désolé… »

« T'y… t'y es pour rien. C'est ma faute… marmonna-t-il en se cachant le visage dans l'oreiller. »

« Je pense… qu'on a chacun sa part… de responsabilité… et on devrait… faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« Hm, approuva-t-il. Et… et pour… Tora ? »

« Il… il est… au courant, avouai-je en rougissant. Je… j'avais peur et… j'étais pas bien… il voulait savoir… je pouvais pas lui cacher… je pensais que… je l'avais trahi et… il nous en veut pas. »

Nao émit un gémissement plaintif, étouffé par son coussin.

« Je suis… désolé… soufflai-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer. Je ne… savais pas comment… réagir… »

« C'est rien, répondit Nao en sortant de sa cachette. C'est juste que… enfin je pourrais pas… c'est comme si j'avais… »

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension. Nao respira lentement pour se reprendre.

« C'est comme si j'avais… essayé de… de supplanter Tora… Ca me rappelle… avant… »

« Avant ? demandai-je. »

J'étais perdu.

« Quand… quand je savais pas… pour Saga… expliqua-t-il en rougissant. Quand je croyais… pour toi… »

« Oh… Oh ! m'exclamai-je. Mais tu… tu n'as pas cherché… ce qu'il s'est produit… Tu ne pouvais pas… savoir que j'allais… réagir… Tu n'y es… pour rien du tout ! »

« Je sais mais… pendant un moment… je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être fait ça inconsciemment, et du coup je trouve ça horrible, vis à vis de toi, de Tora et Saga ! C'est… je… »

Il s'embrouillait dans ses explications mais j'avais compris son raisonnement. Je me levai pour aller jusque lui et posai une main sur sa joue, tremblant un peu.

« Tu es quelqu'un de trop gentil pour faire ce genre de chose. »

Comme souvent, je préférais murmurer pour que ma voix ne tremble pas, ainsi je pouvais parler sans bégayer.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir donc même ton inconscient n'a pas pu faire ça volontairement. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais trompé quelqu'un, tu n'as jamais eu de mauvaises intentions ni de pensées perverses. Alors, au final, ce n'est pas grave et nous n'avons plus qu'à oublier cet incident. »

Un peu surpris, Nao resta un instant silencieux, à me considérer. Puis il eut un très, très léger sourire.

« Tu as raison… souffla-t-il. »

J'affirmai d'un signe de tête.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, et puis on est mignon avec nos couettes finalement. »

Je secouai légèrement la tête pour les faire voler.

« On dirait des frères, avouai-je en rougissant. »

Puis je posai un rapide baiser sur son front avant de m'éclipser. Une fois dans le couloir, je respirai un grand coup et repassai ma tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu viens ? »

Nao pencha la tête d'un air perplexe, encore un peu rouge, puis se leva en gardant son oreiller contre lui.

« On redescend ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et lui attrapai la main. Petit enfant un jour, petit enfant toujours. C'est ainsi que nous redescendîmes au salon puis à la cuisine, où Tora ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Hiroto avait un sourire rayonnant. Je fis un sourire à Tora avant d'aller m'installer sur ses genoux, me boudinant contre son torse.

« Ruki a totalement conquis les Amano à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Hiroto en attrapant Nao par le bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir à côté de lui. »

« Hm. »

Je préférais ne pas m'étaler sur le sujet et, la tête calée sur son épaule gauche, je soufflai sur le cou de Tora, chatouillant sa clavicule droite du bout des doigts. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui en souriant. Hiroto poussa un soupir.

« Vivement demain… dit-il. Enfin, en attendant ! »

Il se jeta au cou de Nao pour lui déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue. Rougissant comme un fou, Nao se débattit comme il put.

« Pon ! protesta-t-il. »

« Pon ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil. »

« C'est lui ! expliqua Nao en désignant Hiroto. »

« Hey, faut bien compenser le manque d'amoureux ! protesta celui-ci avec un grand sourire. »

Je fis un petit sourire avant de bâiller en me collant un peu plus à Tora.

« J'en connais un qui va dormir… souffla-t-il à mon oreille. »

« Hm, répondis-je vaguement. »

Il me souleva alors comme un bébé.

« On monte, bonne nuit ! »

« Yeah ! Pas de bêtises… ajouta Hiroto avec un petit sourire. »

Nao se contenta de nous saluer d'un signe de main.

« Bonne nuit, soufflai-je en posant ma tête contre l'épaule de Tora, me laissant faire docilement. »

Il rejoignit rapidement sa chambre, veillant à ne pas trop me secouer en montant les escaliers, et me déposa délicatement sur son lit. Je me roulai en boule au milieu des draps, attrapant la main de Tora pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais partir comme ça ? murmura-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi. »

« Câlin, murmurai-je seulement en le tirant vers moi. »

Les yeux à peine ouverts, j'avais l'impression étrange de revivre une soirée avec Satsuki, quand je le suppliais d'une petite voix de rester avec moi pour que je puisse dormir dans ses bras. Tora soupira doucement avec un léger rire et me prit contre lui. Il m'embrassa dans le cou en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Refermant délicatement mes mains sur lui, je poussai un petit soupir. Je me sentais réellement bien avec lui.

« Merci… »

« Pour quoi ? »

« D'être là. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Et il déposa un baiser sur mon front, cette fois, puis sur ma joue. Je soupirai de contentement en me laissant bercer par sa respiration régulière.

« Comment tu te sens ? chuchota Tora en passant une main délicate dans le creux de mes reins, à la lisière de mon pull. »

« Bien… C'est étrange. »

« Je trouve ça agréable, déclara-t-il en venant doucement chatouiller ma peau de ses doigts. »

Je frissonnai doucement.

« Oui. Mais… Quand je repense à Satsuki, mon cœur ne hurle pas de douleur si tu es là. Et c'est étrange. »

« Hm, approuva Tora. »

Il se décolla un peu de moi pour venir replacer une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

« Peut-être que la souffrance finit par passer… »

« Non. Je pense qu'elle est toujours là. Mais tu m'as permis de mettre un sentiment plus doux dessus : l'amour. »

« J'en suis heureux… souffla-t-il. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tora se laissa faire, accroissant avec douceur la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Savourant ce simple contact sans aller plus loin, je me reculai légèrement pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts, allant par moment jouer avec son piercing.

« Tu aimes ? demanda Tora en rouvrant les yeux, désignant le fragment de métal en travers de sa peau. »

J'hochai la tête.

« Ca fait mal ? »

« D'en faire un ? »

« Oui… et quand je joue avec ? »

« D'en faire un, un peu, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Quand tu joues avec, non. Ca me fait plaisir, et je sais que tu n'agiras pas comme une brute. »

« J'aimerais bien… en faire aussi… »

« A la lèvre aussi, ou ailleurs ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt. »

« Sur mon oreille… Mon frère devait m'y emmener mais il n'en a pas eu le temps… »

Tora resta un instant silencieux et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts.

« On ira ensemble si tu veux, proposa-t-il doucement. Mais se faire percer, pour moi, c'était symbolique tu sais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour tirer un trait sur quelque chose. Je voulais le ressentir, pour bien m'ancrer dans la tête qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose. C'était un peu douloureux, mais je voulais que ce soit une façon de réaliser. »

« Alors… Je le ferai pour marquer ma nouvelle vie. »

Tora me sourit et déposa furtivement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« On ira à deux, ça te va ? »

« Oui. Tant que tu es là… »

« T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, assura-t-il en fermant doucement les yeux. »

Puis il poussa un léger soupir, et ses paupières papillonnèrent.

« Bonne nuit, soufflai-je en lui posant un baiser au coin des lèvres.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon ange, dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire. »

Je me blottis contre lui en fermant les yeux. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et je ne tardai pas à rejoindre Morphée.

Le lendemain marqua réellement ma nouvelle vie. Tora m'apprit que Nao fêtait ses dix-huit ans le jeudi trente et un juillet, soit deux jours plus tard, et il m'emmena en ville pour faire des achats, histoire de lui trouver de beaux cadeaux. Quand les courses furent finies, nous avions en notre possession un grand Winnie en peluche ainsi que plusieurs livres qui semblaient intéressants. Voyant qu'il était encore assez tôt, Tora me proposa de passer chez un perceur. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en serrant ses doigts dans ma main. J'en voulais trois sur l'oreille droite ; un qui symboliserait le souvenir de mon grand frère, un qui marquerait ma renaissance et un qui représenterait mon envie de devenir quelqu'un de bien et d'ouvert. L'endroit était clair et propre, c'était rassurant. Le propriétaire nous accueillit chaleureusement, et quand nous lui eûmes expliqué la raison de notre visite, il m'installa sur un tabouret et me demanda de tenir mes cheveux en arrière. Il stérilisa mon oreille et son appareil puis fit trois petits points pour indiquer l'endroit de mes futurs piercings. Il me demanda si ça m'allait et je lançai un regard à Tora. Il me fit un doux sourire et m'observa attentivement avant de hocher la tête. Le perceur nous offrit un sourire et fit son travail. Je ressentis un vif picotement et mon oreille chauffa immédiatement. Je me mordis la langue en crispant mes doigts sur mes cheveux. Quand il eut fini, Tora me prit contre lui et paya pour moi. J'allai protester mais il coupa court à toute désapprobation en me souriant.

« Ca me fait plaisir, souffla-t-il en posant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. »

Je rougis instantanément et nous sortîmes tranquillement de la boutique pour retourner chez lui, passant par la pharmacie pour acheter de quoi nettoyer mon oreille. En rentrant, Tora m'emmena à la cuisine pour qu'on mange rapidement quelque chose et que je prenne mes cachets. Nous y retrouvâmes Nao jouant avec Choupi. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux.

« Bah, il est où Hiroto ? s'étonna Tora. »

« Il est rentré chez lui, Sakito arrivait cet aprèm ! »

« Bon, je reviens ! »

Tora attrapa tous les sachets et fila dans sa chambre. Nao me servit un verre de lait et un petit pain au chocolat. Je le remerciai, sortis mes cachets et pris mon temps pour tout avaler. Tora finit par revenir et vint entourer ma taille de ses bras, posant son menton sur mon épaule et un baiser sur ma joue. Je lui souris en finissant et me tournai sur mon tabouret pour me blottir contre lui. Nous finîmes par aller dans sa chambre pour terminer la journée tranquillement. Le soir, après avoir nettoyé mon oreille, nous nous couchâmes et je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, épuisé par notre sortie de l'après-midi.

Je me réveillai pendant la nuit, incapable de savoir si mon sommeil avait été interrompu par un cauchemar ou autre chose. Je frottai mes yeux de mes poings et m'installai tout contre Tora. Mais après une demi-heure, le sommeil n'avait toujours pas daigné me reprendre. Je me levai donc calmement et tirai un rideau pour observer la lune. Quand l'anniversaire de Nao serait passé, il ne me resterait plus que quelques jours ici avant de devoir rentrer chez moi. Laissant mon regard fixé sur le cercle presque parfait qui brillait dans le ciel, je poussai un soupir. J'étais heureux de pouvoir retourner à la maison, retrouver Kyo et mes parents, mais j'avais peur de laisser Tora derrière moi. A force de contempler ainsi ce point lumineux, je finis par le trouver triste et je détournai brusquement la tête, reportant mon attention sur mon amant qui dormait paisiblement. Il était si beau avec ce petit sourire en coin, si paisible. Me dirigeant rapidement vers mon sac, je sortis mon bloc et un crayon. Je voulais que cette image de Tora soit immortalisée à jamais, afin que je puisse la voir à n'importe quel moment pour ressentir cette paix au fond de moi-même. J'allai hâtivement m'asseoir sur le bureau pour avoir un bon angle de vue et me mis à dessiner avec application. Le réveil affichait quatre heures et quart, mais peu importait. J'avais juste envie de me sentir vivant et j'y arrivais si facilement en l'observant. Les rayons de lune caressaient subtilement une épaule mise à nue et son visage aux traits délicats. Reporter toutes les courbes, les plis du drap, son expression et donner une âme à mon dessin me prit trois heures complètes. J'avais eu de la chance, Tora n'avait pas bougé énormément. Un fin sourire éclaira mon visage. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais fier de mon travail. N'étant toujours pas fatigué, je changeai de page et me mis à refaire de mémoire un portrait de Saga et Nao enlacés. C'était un travail complexe qui me mena jusque onze heures. En relevant la tête, je constatai avec surprise que Tora m'observait et je me mis à rougir furieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

« Je dessine, répondis-je timidement. »

« Tu me montres ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et descendis de mon perchoir pour revenir me blottir contre lui. Je tendis ensuite mon bloc à bout de bras pour qu'il puisse observer le dessin que je venais de finir. Tora passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son menton sur mon épaule droite.

« C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. »

« C'est… c'est vrai ? »

« Plus encore, je trouve pas mes mots ! renchérit-il avec un sourire. Tu es doué… »

« Je… sais pas… commençai-je avec une petite moue insatisfaite. Je… je trouve qu'il y a plein de petites imperfections… »

« Des imperfections ? s'étonna-t-il. Où est-ce que tu vois des imperfections ? »

« Le bras de Saga est trop long, le nez est un peu trop fin ici, fis-je avec une grimace en lui montrant les erreurs, les ombres sont trop marquées par endroit, les yeux de Nao ne pétillent pas assez… »

« Si tu veux faire des yeux aussi pétillants que les vrais, faudrait lui arracher… Sérieusement, t'es vraiment trop dur avec toi, les imperfections il n'y a que toi qui les vois, assura Tora. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai réussi à donner une âme à mon autre dessin alors je suis sûr que je pourrais réussir à faire pétiller les yeux de Nao. C'est peut-être simplement parce qu'ils sortent de ma tête… ou alors qu'ils ne sont pas des modèles qui me conviennent… »

« Qui sait… Tu as fait un autre dessin ? demanda curieusement Tora. »

« Je… Oui… »

J'avais honte d'avoir profité de son sommeil pour le dessiner.

« Et j'ai le droit de voir ? fit-il doucement en me chatouillant un peu, le sourire aux lèvres. »

« J'espère que… que tu m'en voudras pas, murmurai-je en tournant la page de mon carnet. »

J'eus l'impression de le voir respirer en posant mes yeux dessus. Et si je n'avais pas été aussi anxieux de sa réaction, j'aurais certainement ri de ma bêtise.

« Ouaw… balbutia-t-il. »

Je levai la tête vers lui pour l'observer. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Il… il te plaît ? »

« Je suis encore mieux en dessin qu'en vrai… souffla-t-il, la bouche entrouverte. »

Je déniai vivement de la tête en posant mon bloc pour me retourner et me serrer contre lui. Tora soupira et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

« On… on fait quoi… aujourd'hui ? demandai-je d'une voix étouffée, le visage contre son torse. »

« Les courses encore, répondit Tora. Avec les goinfres qu'on va avoir, il faut faire le plein de provisions. »

« Il y aura… beaucoup de monde ? »

« Nao, Hiroto, Sakito, Saga, Yomi, Ruka, toi et moi, énuméra Tora. »

« Ruka ? m'étonnai-je. »

« On pouvait pas laisser Yomi tout seul au milieu des couples, et il est super sympa Ruka. »

« Je… J'ai jamais fait… attention… avouai-je. »

Il était vrai que je ne portais pas un vif intérêt aux cours de chimie.

« C'est pas la même chose de fréquenter une personne à l'école qu'à l'extérieur. »

Son ventre choisit ce moment pour gargouiller et j'eus un petit sourire. Je posai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me lever. Il se redressa à son tour et nous descendîmes pour aller petit déjeuner tranquillement.

La journée se passa sans encombre, malgré le stress que représentait chaque sortie en ville pour moi. Il y avait trop de monde d'un coup. Après avoir rangé les stocks de nourriture dans les placards ou le frigo, Tora m'emmena dans le canapé pour regarder un moment la télévision avec Nao. Je m'endormis avant la fin du film et ils me réveillèrent pour manger. Une fois le repas pris, nous rejoignîmes la chambre et je ne pris pas la peine de me changer avant de me rouler en boule dans les couvertures pour retourner au pays des rêves. Cependant, comme la veille, je me réveillai tôt et récupérai mon bloc pour dessiner tout ce qui me passait par la tête en attendant que Tora se réveille. Et une fois qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, les minutes se mirent à défiler à une vitesse hallucinante. Quand les préparatifs furent finis, la montre de Tora sonna dix-huit heures. Nao se préparait dans sa chambre et Tora m'emmena au premier pour que nous fassions de même.

« Ils arrivent quand ? demandai-je en levant la tête vers lui. »

« Vers dix-neuf heures, sourit-il. »

J'hochai la tête et il me fit entrer dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je choisis de mettre mon jean large, le seul que j'avais en ma possession, ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc. Tora m'avait proposé de lui emprunter des habits et je ne me fis pas prier. J'ouvris pour la deuxième fois son immense placard et regardai un moment parmi ses vêtements avant de me décider pour prendre une chemise blanche et une veste en jean. Elles étaient toutes les deux trop grandes mais je me sentais à l'aise et protégé du froid. De plus, elles avaient son odeur et je ne me lassais pas de la respirer. Je finis par me tourner vers Tora et le découvris en train de me regarder. Il avait revêtu un large pantalon en lin blanc, retenu à la taille par une ceinture en cuir noire, et un pull noir avec un col lâche, laissant apercevoir une bonne partie de son épaule. Je rougis délicatement en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

« Tu es beau… murmurai-je. »

Tora eut un petit sourire et s'approcha pour me caresser la joue.

« Merci. Toi aussi. »

Je rougis davantage et passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour me coller contre lui. Je redoutais cette soirée, autant parce que je n'aimais pas me trouver en présence de tant de personnes que parce que je savais qu'il ne me resterait plus que deux jours ici ensuite.

« Tu stress ? demanda doucement Tora en passant délicatement une main dans mon dos. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en me serrant plus encore contre son torse.

« Ca va aller t'inquiète pas, en plus ce sont des gens que tu connais déjà bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« Le temps qui passe… chuchotai-je. »

Tora soupira doucement.

« Ca ne sera pas long, souffla-t-il. »

« Et si… on devait attendre la rentrée ? demandai-je en relevant mon visage vers lui. »

Ca serait véritablement atroce.

« Je ne pourrais pas tenir jusque là, avoua Tora en passant une main dans mon cou. »

Je sentis une boule d'angoisse se former doucement dans ma gorge. Alors, plongeant mon regard dans celui de Tora, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour venir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, légèrement. Il glissa son autre main à ma taille et happa délicatement mes lèvres des siennes, juste un instant, avant de s'écarter légèrement.

« Tu vas déjà suffisamment me manquer, si en plus je devais encore attendre, ça serait insupportable. »

« Tu… penseras… à moi ? »

« Tous les jours, et toutes les nuits, assura-t-il. »

Je levai doucement mon bras pour venir chatouiller son épaule.

« Moi aussi… je penserai à toi. »

Tora sourit.

« Je sais. Et puis, j'espère bien te voir sur MSN. »

« Je suis nul à MSN, boudai-je en laissant filer mes doigts le long de sa clavicule. »

Il frissonna légèrement.

« Hm, mais tu auras un super professeur à domicile, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien. »

« Mais… je pourrais pas… faire ça, soufflai-je en titillant le creux de sa clavicule. »

Tora se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« J'avoue… »

Je fis glisser mon pouce le long de son épaule puis de son cou avant de venir caresser la peau juste derrière l'oreille.

« Ca non plus… »

Il passa ses deux bras dans le creux de mes reins.

« C'est vrai… souffla-t-il tout contre mes lèvres. »

« Est-ce que… c'est normal… d'avoir peur ? demandai-je en savourant ce contact rapproché. »

« Hm, c'est humain d'avoir peur. Moi aussi j'ai peur. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Je sais que ça serait insupportable si on ne se voyait plus. »

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je posai mon oreille contre son cœur en souriant, reprenant mes légères caresses sur sa clavicule et derrière son oreille, alternant l'un et l'autre. Tora poussa un soupir de bien-être et passa doucement une main dans mon dos, à même la peau. Je fermai les yeux de contentement. Sa paume chaude sur ma peau était délicieusement bienvenue et un délicat frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Avec tendresse, Tora vint déposer de légers baisers dans mon cou, caressant silencieusement ma peau.

« Je… t'aime, murmurai-je en frémissant sous ses baisers. »

Imperceptiblement, nos corps se rapprochèrent un peu plus tandis que Tora chatouillait le creux de mes reins.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange, souffla-t-il en continuant son parcours le long de l'arrête de ma mâchoire. »

Mon cœur accélérait au fil de ses caresses et mes doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur son épaule tandis que mon corps se cambrait sous ses chatouillis. Avec délicatesse, ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les miennes et il commença à les cajoler doucement de sa langue. Entrouvrant mes lèvres instantanément, je laissai nos souffles se mélanger un moment avant de laisser ma langue partir à la rencontre de la sienne pour l'inviter à venir dans son antre. C'était doux et tendre, réconfortant. Ses bras se croisèrent dans mon dos, une main remontant même jusque ma nuque, et un doux ballet s'exécuta entre nos êtres. Une seule unité pour quelques secondes partagées. Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et me hissant le plus possible sur la pointe des pieds, je voulais faire durer ce moment encore un peu, malgré la plainte de mes poumons. Je voulais être rassuré quelques secondes encore avant que l'on descende, je voulais profiter de ses bras encore un moment pour moi seul. J'avais conscience d'agir égoïstement, mais j'en avais besoin. Tora glissa un bras sous moi, l'autre à ma taille, et me souleva délicatement du sol pour me prendre directement contre lui. Et il m'embrassa un peu plus profondément, prolongeant ce doux moment jusqu'à son extrême limite. Je passai mes jambes à sa taille pour être plus stable mais dus ralentir le baiser pour le couper brutalement afin de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Mon cœur battait à m'en briser les côtes et je posai ma tête sur son épaule en me collant au maximum contre lui. Je voulais que sa présence m'enveloppe entièrement. Tora soupira profondément pour reprendre son souffle et caressa lentement mon dos. Malheureusement, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée brisa notre moment de tranquillité, me faisant sursauter brusquement. Il me reposa délicatement sur mes pieds et nous entendîmes distinctement Nao bondir de sa chambre et sauter dans les escaliers pour aller ouvrir. Tora eut un petit rire et serra ma main dans la sienne.

« On y va ? demandai-je d'une petit voix. »

« Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Ca doit être ou Hiroto et Sakito, ou Saga. »

« D'accord, souris-je en me dirigeant vers la porte sans lâcher la main de Tora. »

Calmement, nous descendîmes les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon et les voix de Hiroto et Sakito nous parvinrent sans mal. Nao se mit à rire dans l'entrée et Tora m'entraîna à sa suite pour les rejoindre. Une fois dans le couloir, Tora étreignit les deux invités avec un grand sourire et je m'inclinai légèrement pour les saluer, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Hiroto s'amusait déjà avec Nao et Sakito me souriait chaleureusement. Je l'aimais bien, il était calme et agréable. Tora nous emmena sur la terrasse où nous avions installé des chaises de jardin le matin même.

« Vous êtes super classes les mecs ! approuva Hiroto d'un clin d'œil appréciateur. »

Je rougis vivement mais le cachai derrière un rideau de cheveux.

« Merci, vous aussi… »

« Hiroto a pas été trop épouvantable ? demanda Nao en souriant à Sakito. »

« Hey, traître ! »

« Pas du tout, sourit-il en retour. C'est un amour. »

Nao pouffa de rire.

« C'est trop mignon, renchérit Tora en souriant de plus belle. »

Et il me gratifia d'un regard appuyé qui voulait dire plus de choses que de simples paroles. Je baissai un peu plus la tête en ramenant mes genoux contre moi, confortablement lové dans mon siège, pour que personne ne remarque à quel point mes joues brûlaient.

« Il est toujours aussi timide, constata Sakito avec un sourire. Mais j'aime beaucoup ces petits rougissements. »

Nous fûmes interrompu par une deuxième sonnerie et, comme monté sur ressort, Nao bondit de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir. Quelques instants après, il revenait avec Yomi perché sur son dos et Ruka suivant nonchalamment derrière. Tora partit le saluer et Yomi me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Ruki ? souffla-t-il d'un air ébahi. »

Je le saluai d'un signe de tête.

« Salut Yomi. Bonsoir Ruka, ajoutai-je en m'inclinant un peu plus devant lui. »

Celui-ci me fit un sourire en s'inclinant à son tour et Yomi descendit de son perchoir pour venir me serrer la main.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ? »

Je serrai sa main rapidement avant de la récupérer et de lui faire un léger sourire embarrassé.

« Je suis… là depuis… plusieurs jours, répondis-je en regardant le sol. »

« Plusieurs jours ? s'étonna Yomi, complètement éberlué. Tu t'y prends vachement tôt pour les anniversaires dis donc, tu avais peur de te perdre ou quoi ? plaisanta-t-il. »

Nao haussa un sourcil très, très haut.

« T'as dû louper un épisode ou deux toi… »

« Je crois aussi, avoua-t-il. Racontez-moi tout, s'exclama-t-il ensuite en choppant le bras de Ruka pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir. »

Tora me jeta un coup d'œil mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà Hiroto se lançait.

« Bah il est avec Tora, t'as rien grillé à l'école ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »

Nao se frappa le front avec désespoir et Tora rougit un peu en souriant. Mes joues brûlèrent brutalement à nouveau et je détournai la tête. Yomi ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? s'étonna-t-il. Le petit Ruki tout timide, renfermé, muet et mignon qu'on connaît sort avec le grand, le beau, le dévoué Tora ? »

« Puisqu'on te le dit, soupira Nao avec un petit sourire. »

« J'y crois pas que t'aies rien vu, ça se voit trop pourtant qu'ils en pincent l'un pour l'autre ! renchérit Hiroto. Hein Ruki ? »

Je relevai la tête vers lui avec de grands yeux avant de mettre mes mains devant mon visage, les doigts légèrement écartés pour guetter chaque mouvement suspect de mes camarades.

« Hiroto, arrête de l'embêter, tu vois bien qu'il est tout gêné ! rouspéta Sakito en attrapant son petit copain par la manche pour le ramener près de lui. »

« Mais, c'était pas méchant ! »

Nao se mit à rire, puis regarda sa montre, l'air contrarié.

« Tora, t'as quelle heure ? demanda-t-il. »

« Dix-neuf heures dix-sept, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. »

« En tout cas, j'en reviens toujours pas que Ruki soit avec Tora, reprit Yomi. Vous lui avez fait quoi ? »

« Rien du tout, assura Tora en souriant. C'est quelqu'un de charmant qu'il faut apprendre à connaître. Et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. »

« Ah, ah, je sais ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez tous subi un lavage de cerveau ! »

« Yomi, tu racontes n'importe quoi, intervint Ruka en le prenant de force sur ses genoux. »

« Mais non, c'est pas possible qu'ils soient ensemble ! »

« En quoi c'est pas possible ? s'étonna Hiroto. »

« J'en sais rien… En même temps, au début, je trouvais pas ça possible que Sakito puisse sortir avec toi… »

« Ah bon ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. »

« Bah, vous avez carrément pas le même tempérament, vous êtes même l'opposé l'un de l'autre, je trouvais ça trop étrange ! »

« Bah tu ressembles pas trop à Ruka toi, fit remarquer Nao en mâchouillant le bout d'un de ses doigts. »

« Tu devrais pas… manger tes doigts… comme ça… intervins-je timidement. »

Yomi ouvrit deux grands yeux.

« Il parle ! »

« Bah oui il parle, soupira Nao en retirant son doigt de sa bouche. »

« T'es trop puissant Yomi ! rit Hiroto. »

Il allait répondre mais il fut brutalement doublé par la sonnette. Nao fila dans la maison sans que personne n'ait le temps de bouger. Et, à peine une poignée de minutes plus tard, une voix retentissait à travers la maison.

« Rukiiiiiiiiii ! »

Je me figeai brutalement en ouvrant de grands yeux terrorisés. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit là ? Tora ne m'avait pas dit qu'il venait. Je relevai un regard apeuré vers lui en déniant de la tête, tremblant doucement. Je n'avais jamais eu peur des autres, mais inexplicablement, Hitsugi me terrifiait totalement. Hiroto eut un petit rire et plongea vers Sakito.

« Tous aux abris !!! »

Tora s'empara de ma main pour la serrer fort.

« Ca, c'était pas prévu au programme… »

« Je veux pas… le voir, soufflai-je en me rapprochant de Tora. »

« Viens là, je l'empêcherais d'approcher, dit-il. »

Il y eut des bruits de courses dans la maison puis Hitsugi apparut sur la terrasse avec un grand sourire.

« Ruki, s'exclama-t-il à nouveau. »

Je me cachai à moitié derrière Tora en m'agrippant à lui de toutes mes forces.

« Tsutsu ! s'écria Hiroto en se jetant sur lui pour faire diversion. »

« Oh, mon petit guitariste sauvage, sourit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Comment tu vas ? »

« Impeccable et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je passais dans le coin avec Tero, alors on en a profité pour venir faire un petit coucou pour l'anniversaire de Nao. »

Je profitai de cette diversion pour me glisser doucement vers la maison, suivi de Tora qui surveillait au cas où. Et il eut bien fait puisque Hitsugi me remarqua et m'attrapa par la taille pour me ramener contre lui et m'ébouriffer les cheveux à mon tour. Je me mordis la lèvre en me débattant pour m'échapper.

« Hey ! protesta Tora. »

Délicatement, mais fermement, Tora me libéra de l'emprise de Hitsugi et me prit dans ses bras.

« Occupe-toi de ton copain, le mien est déjà pris. »

Je m'accrochai immédiatement à lui et enfouis ma tête dans son épaule en respirant profondément pour me calmer.

« Hitsugi, t'as encore traumatisé Ruki ? se fâcha joyeusement la voix de Tero. »

« C'est même pas vrai ! protesta celui-ci. »

« Nao, occupe-toi d'eux par pitié, souffla Tora en regagnant le bord de la maison, je vais m'occuper de Ruki deux minutes. »

Tora m'emmena dans la maison et je relevai la tête. Nous étions dans la cuisine.

« Je… je suis bête… n'est-ce pas… de me mettre… dans des états pareils… pour ça ? »

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Bien sûr que non. Quand on est pas à l'aise avec les gens, tomber sur Hitsugi c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. »

« Il me fait… vraiment peur… »

« Il est un peu trop exubérant et curieux, mais il n'est pas méchant. »

« J'aime pas ses questions, boudai-je. »

« Moi non plus, mais il est comme ça, que veux-tu. Et boude pas, c'est triste… »

« Non, je veux pas… que tu sois triste ! m'exclamai-je en relevant le visage vers lui. »

« Alors fais-moi un sourire… souffla-t-il doucement. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'étirer le coin de mes lèvres pour lui faire un sourire un peu timide. Tora me répondit par un grand sourire, avant de poser un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. La sonnette retentit alors brusquement et Nao fusa du jardin jusqu'à la porte. Tora m'emmena jusque dans le couloir et eut un sourire en les voyant. Personnellement, je soulevai haut mes sourcils. Nao était en train d'embrasser quelqu'un. Pourquoi attendait-il l'arrivée de Saga s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ?

« Dis Tora… Saga et Nao ont rompu ? »

« Hein ? Tu trouves qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir rompu toi ? s'étonna Tora avec de grands yeux. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté avec un air perplexe.

« Bah… Nao embrasse quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Saga… il a les cheveux blonds, non ? demandai-je avec une mine perdue. »

Tora eut un petit rire en m'entraînant vers le salon.

« Il a juste fait une teinture, il n'y a pas longtemps, expliqua-t-il. Il est châtain maintenant. »

« Oh, soufflai-je avec compréhension. »

Nao et Saga finirent par nous rejoindre et, en effet, le surveillant avait maintenant les cheveux d'un châtain brillant qui lui allait vraiment bien.

« Salut ! sourit-il joyeusement. »

« Bonjour Saga, répondis-je en souriant doucement. Tu vas bien ? »

« En dehors des bouchons et des accidents de la route, on respire enfin ! fit-il en attrapant la main de Nao. Tout le monde est déjà arrivé je parie… »

« Oui, soupira Nao. Même Hitsugi. »

« Hitsugi ? s'étonna Saga. »

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête en me raidissant légèrement. Je ne comprenais pas la peur que je ressentais envers lui, mais elle m'obstruait la gorge et me contractait l'estomac.

« Bon bah tant qu'on y est… »

Saga entraîna Nao à sa suite pour aller saluer tout le monde, mais Tora me garda contre lui encore un moment et je ne cherchai pas à me défaire immédiatement de son étreinte. J'étais réellement bien dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas. »

« Hm. »

J'inspirai profondément et relâchai ma prise sur lui pour me mettre sur mes pieds.

« On… on rejoint… les autres ? »

En guise de réponse, Tora me prit par la main et m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au jardin. Tout le monde était assis dans l'herbe, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil.

« Déjà fatigué ?

« Oh, Tora, tu tombes bien, s'exclama Yomi en levant légèrement sa tête du ventre de Ruka. Je me demandais justement comment t'as fait pour réussir à faire parler Ruki ! »

Tora leva un sourcil et vint s'installer dans l'herbe à son tour. Je m'assis calmement à ses côtés.

« Bah je l'ai pas forcé à le faire, c'est tout… »

« Mais nous non plus, on l'a pas forcé ! se récria-t-il. »

« C'est comme ça, c'est tout, laisse-le vivre sa vie, rigola Sakito en jouant avec les mèches rebelles d'Hiroto. »

« T'es jaloux hein, avoue ! lança Hiroto en souriant. »

« Mais oui, c'est pas juste, il a été avec nous pendant presque six mois et il nous parlait presque pas, bouda Yomi. »

« Il est pas bavard, c'est tout, intervint Nao en se lovant contre Saga. »

« Allez, boude pas, sourit Ruka en lui faisant reposer sa tête sur son ventre pour lui caresser le cou. Il finira bien par s'ouvrir un jour. Il a encore deux ans à passer avec vous. »

Tora me prit alors contre son torse, posant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

« Le pauvre, rigola Tero. »

« Et encore un an avec toi, ajouta-t-il. »

« T'as redoublé ? s'étonna Yomi. »

« Ouais, je voulais pas quitter mon Tsutsu ! »

« C'est beau l'amour… sourit Saga. Encore du boulot en perspective… »

« Ouais, soupira Tora. Faudra encore surveiller tous les recoins… »

« Finalement, heureusement qu'il y a des personnes comme Ruki, sinon, ce serait vraiment l'horreur, intervint Sakito. »

« Hey, et nous alors ! s'exclamèrent de concert Hiroto et Nao. »

« Bah, entre ma petite pile électrique et son ami qui s'étouffe parfois tellement il parle, je sais pas ce qui est le mieux… »

« Méchant… bouda Nao en se collant à Saga, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. »

« C'est pas faux tu me diras, rayonna Hiroto. »

« C'est normal, Sakito est la voix de la sagesse, pouffa Yomi avant de rouler sur le côté pour embrasser Ruka. »

« N'importe quoi ici, soupira Sakito. »

« Hey, on aurait dû prendre le caméscope, s'exclama Tero en se tournant vers Hitsugi. On aurait eu plein de vidéos compromettantes. »

Lové entre les bras de Tora, je poussai un soupir. Heureusement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas pris.

« Ah, mais j'y ai pensé ! s'exclama Hitsugi avec un grand sourire. Avec mes yeux bioniques, rien ne pourra m'échapper, je serai un puits de sources compromettantes inépuisables ! »

« Remballe tes conneries, soupira Ruka. Après tous les élèves seront traumatisés et ils suivront plus rien en cours… »

« Ils suivent déjà rien ! protesta Hitsugi. On voit bien que tu les as jamais vu en étude. »

« J'avais pas remarqué, fit Saga. »

« Non, ça, c'est parce que c'est toi qui surveilles, sourit Ruka. »

« Il a pas tort, rigola Yomi. Tout est de ta faute ! »

« C'est faux, je proteste ! s'exclama Hitsugi. C'est votre faute à VOUS ! »

« Vous enflammez pas les gars, calma Sakito. C'est censé être un anniversaire, pas un débat philosophique sur la responsabilité des uns et des autres dans l'inattention des élèves en cours. »

« T'as raison Saki, ronronna Hiroto. »

« Ouais, heureusement que t'es là, ajouta Nao en chatouillant Saga. »

« Hey, et si on faisait un jeu ! proposa Yomi en se redressant. »

« Ouais ! approuva Nao. »

« Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Tora. »

« Au jeu des vérités ! sourit-il. »

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Je suis méchante d'avoir coupé de cette manière, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement.


	16. Jeu des vérités

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Dodo… Pour être plus constructive, chapitre essentiellement basé sur le dialogue. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien écrit 'dialogue'.

**Merci** à mon alpha-lecteur pour son aide précieuse dans les réponses aux questions.

Et **merci** pour vos lectures et commentaires. Désolée si je ne réponds pas à tous, sachez que je les lis mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps et après j'oublie… J'ai une mémoire passoire x)

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XVI – Jeu des vérités…

-

Tout le monde se tourna brusquement vers Yomi, interrogatif. Je me doutais un peu de ce dont retournait ce 'jeu des vérités' mais je me trompais peut-être.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? interrogea Tero en haussant un sourcil. »

« En fait, chacun pose une question et tout le monde doit y répondre. Celui qui veut pas ou qui ment se prend un gage ! »

« C'est excellent ça ! s'extasia Hitsugi, le visage rayonnant. Qui commence !? »

« Déjà, on pourrait se mettre en cercle, ce serait plus simple, intervint judicieusement Sakito. »

Immédiatement, Hitsugi se faufila entre les gens pour se mettre juste à côté de moi, toujours blotti contre Tora. J'eus un léger mouvement de recul, mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Cela n'aurait servi qu'à accroître cette expression de béatitude qui se peignait sur ses traits. Tero se mit à côté de son amant, suivi de Yomi, Ruka, Sakito, Hiroto, Nao et Saga à côté de Tora pour fermer le cercle. J'aurais aimé que Sakito soit à côté de moi, au moins lui ne cherchait pas à me faire parler et restait calme, quelques soient les circonstances.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est installé, qui commence ? redemanda Hitsugi. »

« Nao, après tout, c'est lui le roi de la soirée, sourit immédiatement Yomi. »

Nao rougit un peu mais eut un sourire éclatant. Il s'installa bien en tailleur et balaya l'assistance d'un regard en réfléchissant.

« C'est quoi votre plus grande peur ? finit-il par demander. »

J'eus un instant de pose. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait me faire plus peur encore que Hitsugi ? Nao se tourna vers Hiroto, l'invitant à répondre en premier. Celui-ci eut un instant d'hésitation.

« Les pigeons. »

« Bouhaha, s'esclaffa Hitsugi. Des pigeons, c'est trop nul ! »

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, menaça Sakito. »

Personne n'osa faire d'autres commentaires.

« L'eau, répondit-il ensuite. »

« J'ai le droit à un joker ? supplia Ruka. »

« Non, sinon t'as un gage, se moqua Yomi. »

« Bon, bon… J'ai peur du noir. »

« Bah, c'est pas honteux, réconforta gentiment Sakito. »

« Hm… Ce n'est jamais… rassurant, soufflai-je d'une petite voix en baissant la tête. »

« Merci, sourit Ruka. »

« Bah moi, j'ai peur de rester coincé dans mes vêtements, avoua Yomi. »

Il y eut un moment de perplexité. C'était une peur assez étrange.

« Dans tes vêtements ? souffla Hiroto. Bah, après tout, pourquoi pas… »

« Mais vous imaginez pas comme ça peut être angoissant ! s'exclama Yomi. Imagine que tu ne peux plus te déshabiller ! »

« Et ben, tu coupes tes habits, sourit Ruka. Je pourrais même m'en charger. »

« Pas de cochonnerie ici, prévint Sakito d'un œil menaçant. »

« T'es même pas drôle, bouda Yomi. »

« Vas-y Tero, c'est à toi, coupa Hiroto. »

« J'ai pas envie de l'avouer, soupira celui-ci. »

« T'es obligé, s'exclama Ruka. »

« D'accord, d'accord… J'ai peur des coccinelles… »

Il y eut un instant de flottement dans l'assemblée. Une coccinelle n'avait pourtant rien de méchant.

« Des coccinelles ? finit par demander Yomi en haussant un sourcil. »

« Et alors, j'y suis pour rien moi, c'est pas des choses qu'on contrôle ! »

« Ca te rend encore plus craquant, avoua Hitsugi en posant une main sur son genou. »

« Nyah, t'es trop gentil, sourit Tero en posant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. »

« Moui, sourit Hitsugi, moi j'ai peur du sang. Et toi Ruru ? »

Je baissai la tête vers mes genoux relevés, hésitant un moment, avant de finir par prendre la parole.

« Je… j'ai peur… de la vie et… de la mort. »

Il y eut un silence qui me mit un peu plus mal à l'aise encore.

« Sérieux ? fit Hiroto, très intéressé. »

J'hochai la tête en relevant mon regard vers lui.

« La mort, c'est quelque chose… d'inconnu et d'imprévisible… qui cause de la peine et de la souffrance… Et la vie, c'est… incontrôlable. Je ne sais pas… comment vous expliquer… »

Nouveau silence. Je crispai mes doigts sur mon jean.

« C'est recherché, admit Hiroto avec un petit sourire. »

« Il est trop mignon, s'extasièrent Tero et Yomi en même temps. »

« Je… Merci… »

Je rougis légèrement en me serrant contre Tora. Il passa un bras autour de moi et déposa un rapide baiser sur ma tempe.

« Moi j'aime pas l'idée d'être abandonné, dit-il ensuite d'un ton léger. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté en l'observant sans rien dire.

« C'est compréhensible, avoua Sakito. »

« Personne aime se faire abandonner, continua Yomi. Je peux comprendre que tu puisses en avoir peur… »

Je leur lançai un coup d'œil avant de revenir sur Tora et de lui faire un petit sourire, appuyant ma tête sur son épaule.

« Moi, je partirai pas, murmurai-je à son oreille. »

« Je sais mon ange, répondit-il doucement. Et toi, Saga, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

Il parut réfléchir attentivement, comme pour savoir s'il allait répondre ou non.

« J'aime pas les endroits exigus, finit-il par dire. »

« T'es claustro ? fit Hitsugi. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête silencieux tandis que Nao s'appuyait contre lui.

« Bah, y a rien d'anormal là-dedans, fit Yomi en haussant un sourcil. Faut pas hésiter à le dire ! »

« Trop de fierté encore, souffla Tora avec un sourire. »

« Mais laisse-le ! défendit Nao. Moi j'ai la trouille du vide. »

« Alors pour se débarrasser d'eux, tu les enfermes dans une pièce vide, plaisanta Tero. »

« J'ai le vertige ! fit Nao. »

« Mais il se moque, laisse tomber, le rassérénera Saga. On fait comment maintenant ? »

« Nao, je t'aime, se bidonna Tero en s'affalant à moitié sur Hitsugi. »

« Je propose que Nao désigne celui qui posera la question, dit Yomi sans prendre en compte la remarque inutile de son voisin. »

« OK ! »

Nao se leva en vitesse – pendant laquelle Tora s'amusa à faire voler les petits cheveux de ma nuque – et revint rapidement muni d'une petite boîte remplie de morceaux de papier. Il les mélangea un instant et en sortit un.

« Sakito ! lut-il. »

Celui-ci réfléchit un instant avant de poser une question qui paraissait simple au premier abord.

« Quel est votre plus grand rêve ? »

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je voulais vivre dans le bonheur, est-ce que ça comptait comme mon plus grand rêve ? Sakito laissa passer une petite minute avant de se tourner vers Ruka.

« Moi, j'aimerais devenir meilleur que Niya ! s'exclama l'assistant en levant le poing. »

« Ouaw, ambitieux ! renchérit Hiroto en riant. »

« Mais Niya se laissera jamais faire, fit Nao. »

« Il y pourra rien le pauvre, puisque c'est moi qui deviendrai meilleur. »

« Moi je crois en toi mamour, souffla Yomi. »

« Ooooooooh, je l'avais pas encore entendu ça ! s'exclama Hitsugi en griffonnant quelque chose sur un calepin. Trop mignon ! »

« Fais gaffe à toi Hitsugi, menaça Ruka, un mot de trop et pfut, plus de Tsutsu ! »

Ils se tirèrent la langue et je les observai d'un drôle d'œil. Plus le temps passait, plus je me trouvais différent.

« Bon, bon, moi, mon plus grand rêve, c'est de devenir acteur porno, annonça Yomi avec un grand sourire. »

« Nan, t'es sérieux ? s'exclama Hiroto avec de grands yeux et un grand sourire. »

« C'est pas de la déconne ? renchérit Nao. »

« Pourquoi je déconnerais ? demanda-t-il. Ça doit être classe ! »

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ils étaient décidément tous réellement étranges, limite effrayants.

« Si tu fais des cassettes, envoie-les moi ! demanda Hitsugi, confirmant ainsi mes pensées. »

« Vas crever toi, tu vas les distribuer aux pauvres premières années qui ont rien demandé à personne ! Puis bon, à toi Tero, ce sera pas forcément mieux ! »

« Moi ? Je veux devenir le maître du monde ! »

« Mais naaaan, c'est mon but ultime à moi ça ! s'exclama Hitsugi. »

« Pas question, c'est à moi ! »

« Mais tu rêves mon amour, c'est moi d'abord ! »

« Tu planes mon cœur. Tsutsu, c'est pas un nom de maître du monde en plus ! »

Je relevai la tête vers Tora.

« On devrait peut-être… les arrêter avant qu'ils… se tapent dessus… »

« Mais maître du monde, c'est pas un peu petit comme ambition ? embraya-t-il alors. »

« C'est pas faux, fit pensivement Tero. Et si on devenait maître de l'univers à deux ? »

« Hey, mais ouais !! s'enthousiasma Hitsugi. Tora, t'es le meilleur ! »

Et il se lova vers Tero pour aller l'embrasser.

« Hey, ils pourraient m'accompagner dans mes fils porno, s'exclama joyeusement Yomi en les regardant. »

« Ruki, sauve nous par pitié… soupira Nao. »

Je rosis un peu en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

« Je… je veux juste… vivre heureux. »

« C'est trop craquant ! sourit Hiroto. »

Tora me serra un peu plus contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ruki est une personne très douce et intéressante, ajouta Sakito. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire amical. Il était vraiment charmant.

« Au risque de me répéter, je le trouve vraiment trop mignon, s'exclama Yomi. »

« Ouais, bah, pervertis-le pas celui-là, se moqua gentiment Ruka. »

« Allez Tora, l'engagea Saga en souriant, lance-toi. »

Il rougit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure un moment, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Alleeez, on attend nous, pressa Tero. »

J'attendais sagement sa réponse. Peut-être pourrais-je l'aider à réaliser son rêve ?

« Je… voudrais fonder une famille… avec Ruki, balbutia-t-il en rougissant de plus belle. »

Mes joues se mirent à brûler vivement tandis que je relevai la tête vers Tora, les yeux brillants. Tous les autres s'étaient tus, ou alors j'étais trop assourdi par les battements frénétiques de mon cœur pour les entendre.

« Vrai… ment ? »

« Oui… vraiment, souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. »

A la fois trop heureux et trop gêné pour rester ainsi, je me blottis contre lui, cachant mon visage dans son cou et passant mes bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis… content… »

« Moi aussi… Saga, sauve-moi, à ton tour. »

« Mon rêve, ça serait d'être débarrassé à tout jamais de mes parents. »

« Ouais ? fit Nao. »

« Quand je suis à la maison, c'est comme si je n'existais pas. Mais dès que je suis parti, ils font tout pour m'emmerder, alors oui, ça serait super. »

Il n'avait pas de chance. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que je serais devenu si mes parents avaient agi ainsi.

« En effet, c'est de la merde, constata Tero avec grâce. »

« Tu vois encore tes parents toi ? s'étonna Hitsugi. »

« Ils tiennent mon compte en banque en otage, expliqua Saga. Mais à la fin des vacances, ça devrait être terminé tout ça. Et tant mieux. »

« OK. Bon, à ton tour Nao, sourit Ruka. »

« La paix dans le monde, rougit-il. Ou… avoir une méduse chez moi. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui. C'était un rêve un peu étrange mais particulièrement mignon.

« Une méduse ? s'étonna Sakito. »

« C'est joli une méduse… souffla-t-il en se cachant sur l'épaule de Saga. »

« Tu l'aurais dit plus tôt, j'aurais été t'en chercher une à la mer pour te l'offrir, sourit Yomi. »

« C'est gentil, dit-il doucement. Vas-y Hiroto… »

« Je veux me marier avec Sakito, déclara-t-il tout naturellement. »

Celui-ci rougit délicatement avec un grand sourire.

« Sérieux ? s'écria Yomi. C'est la soirée des déclarations ou quoi ?! »

« Bah quoi, c'est l'occasion non ? sourit Hiroto en attrapant doucement la main de son amant pour y déposer un délicat baiser. »

Ils étaient vraiment beaux tous les deux ensemble.

« Et toi Saki, c'est quoi ton rêve ? interrogea Yomi. »

« Acheter un studio pour vivre avec Hiroto. »

« Ah, je t'aime ! s'exclama Hiroto, éclatant de bonheur, pour venir se pendre à son cou. »

« Moi aussi, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser avec légèreté. »

Puis il le serra contre son cœur. Je me boudinai contre Tora en poussant un petit soupir attendri et Nao piocha un nouveau nom.

« Tero, à toi ! »

Il eut un sourire pervers.

« Quel est votre plus grand fantasme ? »

J'ouvris de grands yeux tout ronds, lançai un regard à Tora et baissai vivement la tête pour me cacher derrière mes cheveux. Je n'en avais aucune idée.

« Le faire dans le bureau de Yoshiki, ça doit être trop fun ! s'exclama immédiatement Hitsugi. »

« T'as des idées vraiment tordues, fit remarquer Sakito. »

« J'aime braver les interdits ! répondit-il en souriant. »

Puis il se coula vers moi, des points d'interrogation avides dans les yeux.

« Et toi ? »

Je secouai la tête négativement.

« Je… je veux pas… répondre, balbutiai-je. »

« Allez, Ruru !!! »

« J'ai… pas… envie, bégayai-je en m'éloignant le plus possible de lui. »

« Laisse-le tranquille, tu vois bien que tu l'effraies, intervint une nouvelle fois Sakito. »

Hitsugi lança un soupir théâtral, avant de se rasseoir à sa place en fixant Tora.

« Et toi joli cœur ? »

« Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le dise… souffla-t-il en m'entourant entièrement de ses bras. »

« Vous êtes pas drôles les mecs, s'exclama Tero. »

« Ils ne veulent pas, ils ne veulent pas, on ne peut pas les forcer. Passons à Saga, sourit Ruka. »

« Et les gages ? protesta Yomi. »

« On peut bien les supprimer, c'est pas très grave. Et puis, on en aurait pour la soirée sinon… »

Il avait raison et je le remerciai intérieurement.

« Au coin du feu, ça doit être trop agréable, avoua Saga sans vraiment de complexe. »

« C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, sourit Yomi. Il fait agréablement chaud et ça donne une super bonne ambiance ! »

« On sent à peine le vécu, fit remarquer Hiroto avec un sourire en coin. »

Il eut droit à deux grands sourires identiques en réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… Allez Pooh, à toi ! »

Nao rougit sous le surnom mais se lança tout de même.

« Dans l'eau… murmura-t-il en regardant Yomi comme s'il cherchait son approbation. »

« Faut avoir pieds, sinon c'est tuant. »

« Ecoute l'expert, il sait ce qu'il dit ! lança Hiroto. Perso, dans l'ascenseur ça doit être pas mal. »

« Dans ces cas-là, bloque-le, conseilla Tero. Parce que t'as l'air con quand il s'ouvre sinon… »

« Sans blague, il sert à quoi l'arrêt d'urgence, répondit Hiroto en souriant. »

« Tu devrais pas regarder autant la télévision, soupira Sakito en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

« Hm… Et toi c'est quoi ? »

« Dans un bain, avec des bougies et des pétales de fleurs. »

« C'est… romantique, soufflai-je. »

Même si je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce genre de rapprochement particulièrement intense et intime, je me dis que ça devait être agréable dans une telle ambiance. Tora sourit et chatouilla doucement mon cou de son souffle. Je frissonnai délicatement.

« Ruka ? »

« Hum… Dans les labos de l'école ! »

« C'est Niya qui va être content, rit Saga. »

« C'est moi le meilleur de toute manière ! rigola-t-il. A ton tour, Yomi-chou. »

« J'aimerais le faire à plusieurs… »

J'ouvris de grands yeux choqués.

« A plusieurs !? s'exclama Hitsugi qui semblait au comble du ravissement. »

« Ouais, ça doit être trop fun. »

« En quoi ça peut-être fun de se partager comme ça ? demanda Hiroto. »

« X fois plus de sensations, x fois plus de plaisirs. J'ai beau ne faire l'amour qu'à Ruka, ça doit être cool d'être enseveli sous les caresses à en perdre la tête. »

« Dis comme ça… »

Même comme ça, ça ne me donnait pas envie. J'avais déjà du mal à me montrer devant Tora, je ne me voyais pas avec d'autres personnes en plus. Rien que de l'imaginer, j'en frissonnai d'horreur.

« Tero ? demanda Nao. »

« Dans l'avion ! »

« Sérieux, dans un avion ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il y a toujours un risque qu'on nous surprenne et puis, le faire dans les airs, ça doit être amusant. J'aurais bien dit sur la Lune, mais c'était peut-être abusé… »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux en les regardant un instant. Je me sentais un peu à l'écart. Ils avaient tous des envies et des avis définis sur tous les plaisirs de la vie alors que je ne connaissais rien de tout ça. Je ne faisais pas réellement parti de leur monde. Nao fouilla un peu parmi les papiers.

« Saga, sourit-il finalement en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. »

« Livrez-nous un de vos secrets ! »

« Classe, s'exclama Tero. Vas-y Nao, dévoile-nous un de tes secrets. »

Il s'empourpra immédiatement et je me refermai sur moi-même. Je n'étais pas friand des questions/réponses et j'appréciais de moins en moins ce jeu. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce que je me trouvais en présence des autres…

« Je… sais pas… balbutia Nao. »

« Allez, te fais pas prier ! fit Yomi d'une voix suppliante. »

« J'ai… une collection de Winnie dans mon tiroir, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux, le visage tout rouge. »

« Winnie ? Comme Winnie l'ourson ? demanda Tero en se retenant de rire. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se cachant ensuite dans les bras de Saga.

« Eh ben… Maintenant, t'as plus qu'à assumer ! rigola Yomi. »

« Je trouve… que c'est… mignon, intervins-je. Et puis… Choupi les aime bien… »

« Choupi les a vu ? demanda Nao en relevant brusquement la tête. »

« Il est tombé… dans le tiroir… »

« OK… »

Tora eut un grand sourire, en me chatouillant un peu.

« Hiroto ? fit-il ensuite. »

« J'en connais un qui va m'en vouloir, mais c'est le jeu, ça l'aidera à s'assumer ! J'ai déjà embrassé Nao pour de vrai ! »

Grand moment de silence. Bizarrement, je ne trouvai pas ça aussi étrange que les autres semblaient le faire.

« Hein ? firent très intelligemment Tero, Hitsugi et Yomi. »

« Mais si je vous jure ! Nao, dis-leur ! »

Celui-ci répondit par un gémissement plaintif, étouffé par les vêtements de Saga qui semblait étonné, mais sans plus.

« Bon sang, c'était quand ? questionna Tero. »

« Au lycée, quand on était en seconde ! raconta Hiroto avec enthousiasme. »

« C'était comment ? s'enquit Yomi. »

« Ah bah c'était pas mal, approuva Hiroto, vu comment il était coincé à ce moment-là, il se débrouillait plutôt bien ! »

« Pon ! »

Tero et Yomi échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt qu'ils portaient à savoir ce genre de chose. Je trouvais ça trop personnel pour le partager. D'autant plus quand il s'agissait de ces trois-là.

« Ah bah c'est le jeu, mon pauvre Pooh, protesta Hiroto. D'ailleurs, c'est ton tour Saki ! »

Ce dernier réfléchit un moment avant de se lancer.

« Quand je rentre chez moi, la première chose que je fais, c'est aller au petit coin. Je salue ma famille seulement après. »

Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux, même si je me contentai de simplement pencher la tête sur le côté. C'était surprenant de sa part, mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait le plus. Hitsugi explosa finalement de rire en grattant ses feuilles de plus belle.

« Hitsugi, arrache cette feuille ! prévint Hiroto. »

« Laisse-le, soupira Sakito, on s'en fout. »

Et il le prit tout contre lui pour jouer avec ses cheveux. J'eus un très faible sourire en me blottissant contre Tora. Ils étaient mignons et se complétaient parfaitement, c'était attendrissant et j'aurais aimé pouvoir les dessiner.

« Ruka ? fit alors Tora. »

« J'ai déjà coupé les cheveux de ma petit nièce pour faire des expériences chimiques. »

« T'es complètement taré… souffla Nao avec de grands yeux. »

« C'est surtout elle qui a eu une tête de tarée… La pauvre, pouffa-t-il. »

« Olala… Et toi Yomi ? »

« Rien d'extraordinaire, je me suis baladé en ville avec mon string piou-piou comme seul vêtement. »

« T'as dû avoir froid non ? demanda Saga. »

« Un peu, mais Ruka m'a réchauffé quand je suis arrivé chez lui, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. »

« Je veux pas savoir… »

« Les détails, les détails ! scanda Hitsugi en bondissant presque. »

Il était complètement fou.

« Pas question, à toi Tero ! protesta Ruka. »

« Mon plus grand secret… J'ai plein de sex-toys ! »

« QUOI ??? Et tu me l'as jamais dit ! s'exclama Hitsugi, outré. »

« Bah, ça servait à rien puisque je t'ai toi maintenant, déclara-t-il avec une moue de gamin. »

« Vu comme ça… sourit-il en l'embrassant rapidement. Moi, j'ai essayé de voir Ruki sous la douche, mais ça a pas réussi… »

« Qu… quoi ? bredouillai-je en rougissant comme jamais, véritablement mal à l'aise. »

« Mais ouais, le soir quand y avait personne… Mais j'étais jamais assez rapide. »

« Hitsugi, t'avise pas de refaire un coup pareil, prévint Tora. »

« Je… j'irai plus jamais… prendre de douche… »

« J'enfermerai Hitsugi plutôt, fit Tora. »

« Merci, soufflai-je. »

« A ton tour Ruki, sourit doucement Sakito. »

« Je… J'ai pas… de secret… »

« Mais si, on en a tous un de secrets ! insista Yomi. »

« Allez Ruki, supplia Tero. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté en me tassant sur moi-même.

« Je suis mort… à l'âge de dix ans… »

Brusquement, tout le monde se tut. Bientôt, le silence ne fut plus interrompu que par le léger vent de fin de soirée.

« Dites… quelque chose… s'il vous plaît… suppliai-je en serrant plus fort mes genoux contre moi. »

Ce fut Hiroto qui eut le courage de se lancer.

« Perso, je trouve que, par rapport au début, tu as sacrement penché la balance côté vie plutôt que côté mort. »

« Hm, approuva Nao. Tu parles plus, tu souris… »

« Et tu as un cœur qui bat aussi, souffla discrètement Tora à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner. »

« Tu rougis et tu t'exprimes, ajouta Sakito. »

Je relevai des yeux brillants vers eux et leur fis un léger sourire de remerciement. Mon cœur battait trop vite et mes joues semblaient vouloir briller tant elles chauffaient. Tora déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue brûlante, comme pour l'atténuer, puis décida de répondre.

« J'ai deviné quelque chose qu'Hitsugi n'avait pas encore remarqué, sourit-il en inclinant la tête vers lui en souriant. »

Tero ouvrit de grands yeux en tournant la tête vers Hitsugi.

« Sérieux, il a deviné un truc avant toi ? »

« Mais c'est de la triche, j'étais pas dans mon état normal ! protesta-t-il. »

« Eclairez-nous les mecs, on pige rien, intervint Yomi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a su avant toi ? demanda avidement Tero. »

Tora eut un petit rire. Je savourai ce son en me resserrant contre lui. Si je devais perdre l'ouïe, ce serait sûrement son rire qui me manquerait le plus.

« Je savais que tu craquais sur lui avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. »

« Comment tu l'as su ? Je suis si peu discret que ça ? »

« Chacun ses méthodes, sourit-il. Si tu voyais ta façon de le regarder quand il surveille l'étude… »

Tero eut un grand sourire en tournant la tête vers Hitsugi.

« En même temps, faut avouer qu'il est super agréable à mater ! »

« Merci mon amour ! fit Hitsugi. »

« De rien mon cœur ! »

« Bon, avant qu'ils se mettent à baver, à ton tour Saga ! intervint Yomi. »

« J'ai déjà fait de la prison, avoua-t-il d'un ton léger. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, intimidé.

« Pourquoi ? demandèrent alors en cœur la plupart d'entre nous. »

« Un mois de garde à vue pour agression. Cette fille était insupportable, j'ai craqué… avoua-t-il en regardant ailleurs. »

« Je suis impressionné, soufflèrent Yomi et Ruka avant de s'échanger un sourire. »

« On va éviter de te saouler, hein, fit Tero en se collant à Hitsugi. »

« C'est bon, c'est rien… Nao sauve-moi, choisis quelqu'un. »

Celui-ci eut un sourire, et piocha à nouveau. Son visage blêmit immédiatement, et il tendit le papier à Saga avec une plainte.

« Hitsugi, récita Saga. »

Je lui lançai un regard apeuré avant de me cacher derrière mes cheveux, attendant que la sentence tombe, alors que lui rayonnait.

« Alors… Mes petits, très chers agneaux purs et innocents… Combien de fois avez-vous déjà fait l'amour dans votre vie ? »

Il prit son temps pour prononcer chaque mot, comme pour nous faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Il voulait tout savoir. Cependant, quand il tourna la tête vers moi, je rougis fortement en secouant négativement la tête pour lui signifier que je ne voulais pas répondre, le visage caché entre mes bras repliés sur mes genoux.

« Ruru, t'es pas drôle ! protesta Hitsugi comme un petit enfant. »

« Tsutsu, t'es un crétin, fit Sakito sur le même ton. »

« No comment, répondit évasivement Tora. »

Je relevai légèrement la tête vers lui et il m'offrit un léger sourire en caressant mes cheveux.

« On aurait dû faire avec les gages, bouda Yomi. »

« Chut, sale gosse, fit Ruka en le ramenant vers lui pour l'installer sur ses jambes. »

« Allez, vas-y Saga ! fit Hiroto. »

« Honnêtement, ce fut rare, dit-il doucement. »

« Un beau gosse comme toi, super fier, c'est vraiment étrange, ironisa Tero. »

« Si on part du principe que faire l'amour, c'est en donner et en recevoir, oui c'était rare. Après, si on ne prend pas les sentiments en question, c'est une autre histoire, éluda-t-il. »

« On parle de sentiments, bien sûr, sourit Tero. »

« Alors je reste sur ma réponse, c'était rare. »

Et ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Saga n'était pas une personne à donner de l'amour à tout va.

« A Pooooooooh ! s'exclama ensuite Hiroto. »

« Je passe… souffla Nao en rougissant. »

« Oh, joue pas les chochottes, de toute façon tout le monde le sait que tu es encore pur et innocent, pouffa-t-il. »

« Pon, je te déteste ! »

Et je comprenais parfaitement le sentiment de Nao. C'était vraiment humiliant de se dévoiler ainsi. Sakito donna une claque sur le sommet du crâne d'Hiroto en fronçant les sourcils, menaçant.

« OK, je dirais rien… A toi Saki. »

« Ceci restera une information privée, et que celui qui s'avise de me chercher fasse gaffe à lui. »

« Ok, ok, fit Tero en lui montrant ses paumes dans un signe de paix. »

« Ruka ! Ruka ! Allez, fais pas ton mystérieux toi aussi ! supplia Hitsugi. »

« Hum… Je sais pas moi, tu te souviens, toi, Yomi-chou ? »

« Hey, c'était à ton tour de compter cette année, s'indigna-t-il. »

« T'es sûr ? Je pensais l'avoir fait l'an passé… »

« Ah, peut-être… »

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux de suite, comme pour me convaincre que je ne rêvais pas.

« Vous tenez vos comptes ? souffla Nao avec de grands yeux. »

« Ouais, au début, c'était juste pour se marrer, puis c'est devenu une habitude, expliqua Yomi. »

« On s'en rend même plus compte. »

« Impressionnant, souffla Hiroto avec un petit sourire. Tero ? »

« Oula… Beaucoup, fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais j'ai pas compté alors je peux pas vous dire… »

« Vantard, railla Saga avec un sourire. »

« Hey, que veux-tu ? C'est ça, l'amour ! »

Saga leva les yeux au ciel alors que je me tassai un peu plus sur moi-même. Ça commençait à réellement me mettre mal à l'aise.

« Tsutsu, c'est ton tour ! fit Hiroto. »

« Ah bah moi je sais pas tu sais, je les compte plus… fit-il dans un soupir théâtral. »

« Tu vois Saga, lui aussi c'est un vantard, pouffa Tero. »

« Vous faites un de ces couples… »

Tora caressa doucement mon bras. Je tournai légèrement ma tête vers lui et attrapai sa main pour la serrer contre moi, posant ma joue dessus. Il se pencha doucement à mon oreille.

« Ca va, mon ange ? »

Je lui fis un doux sourire en serrant tendrement ses doigts entre les miens.

« Hm. Puisque tu es là. »

Et j'allai me blottir en boule contre son torse.

« Hey, Ruki, c'est pas l'heure de dormir ! s'exclama Yomi. Vas-y Nao, donne-nous un nom ! »

Je ne bougeai pas pour autant, restant collé à Tora. Il touilla un moment puis tendit un papier à Saga.

« Ruka ! »

« Super ! sourit celui-ci. Alors… Vos parents savent-ils que vous êtes homosexuels ? »

Yomi le regarda en haussant un sourcil avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Non. Je me voyais mal le dire à ma mère avec ma grand-mère qui est toujours dans le coin… »

« Tu crois qu'elles le prendraient comment ? demanda Hiroto. »

« Ma mère, pas trop mal je suppose. Après tout je suis son seul fils… Par contre, ma grand-mère, super mal. Elle vit encore à l'époque ancienne, c'est limite si elle fait pas une attaque chaque fois que je me promène en salopette et me maquille… »

« Ca doit pas être top… admit-il. »

« Bah, on s'y fait, sourit-il. Allez, à toi Tero ! »

« Ils sont pas au courant non plus, je les vois plus assez pour leur dire. Puis ma mère risque de vachement mal le prendre… »

« Bah la mienne aussi, renchérit Hitsugi. Déjà qu'ils m'ont jeté de chez moi, mon paternel serait capable de venir me chasser avec un fusil s'il le savait. »

Ils n'avaient pas de chance avec leur famille et je me sentis fier de mes parents, égoïstement heureux de pouvoir compter sur eux n'importe quand.

« J'imagine bien Tsutsu courir pour échapper à un dingue avec un flingue, pouffa Yomi. »

« Qu'il essaye, j'irai lui rouler dessus avec mon Nissan ! »

« Et je suis sûr que Die serait d'accord pour t'aider avec sa vieille Chevrolet, rit Tero en s'effondrant à moitié sur lui. »

« Ouais ! s'enthousiasma Hitsugi. Je lui demanderai. Et toi Ruki ? »

« Je… Je suppose… que oui… soufflai-je en me redressant légèrement entre les bras de Tora. »

« Sont perspicaces tes parents alors, les miens ont rien grillé. Tu leur as jamais dit ? »

« Non, mais je… ils ont dû remarquer… J'ai beaucoup changé… depuis que je suis avec Tora… »

« C'est. Trop. Mignon ! fit Hitsugi avec un grand sourire. Et toi Tora ? »

« A ton avis, si je dors avec Ruki et que je m'en occupe sans arrêt... »

« Bah j'sais pas, sont peut-être aveugles, supposa Hitsugi. »

« Non, ils savent. »

« Et ils ont accepté ça plutôt bien ? demanda Tero. »

Tora échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec Nao, avant de sourire.

« Ils n'ont pas émis d'objection. Et quand Ruki est arrivé, ils l'ont accueilli comme un vrai membre de la famille, donc on peut dire que oui, ils acceptent ça bien. »

Je rougis délicatement en me souvenant des sourires que Houseki et Mosa m'avaient offerts à mon arrivée. Ils avaient été vraiment gentils.

« T'as de la chance, soupira Tero. C'est pas les miens qui seraient aussi ouverts… »

« En même temps, regarde Ruki et regarde Hitsugi, tu crois que leurs parents auraient accueilli Hitsugi à bras ouverts, toi ? pouffa Yomi. »

« Mais, je suis gentil et tout, c'est pas juste ça ! protesta le concerné. Demande à Tora ou Saga, je suis adorable ! »

« Quand tu me tombes pas dessus pour me casser un bras… fit Tora. »

« Ou quand tu balances pas mes conneries aux autres, renchérit Saga. Sinon t'es un ange. Les miens savent pas, et je m'en fiche. »

« C'est cool de s'en foutre comme ça, sourit Ruka. »

« Ouais, je trouve aussi, moi j'ai quand même du mal à ne pas l'avouer à ma mère, ajouta Yomi. Surtout quand elle me fait son sourire genre 'je suis fière de mon fils qui est trop mignon', soupira-t-il. »

« Mais tu t'entends bien avec elle ? demanda Saga. »

« Bah, elle est un peu soûlante par moment, mais elle est gentille et on s'entend plutôt bien, ouais. »

« C'est pour ça. Tu dois un peu avoir l'impression de lui cacher quelque chose, non ? Les miens, moins ils savent de choses sur moi, mieux je me porte. »

« Je sais pas, répondit simplement Yomi en haussant les épaules. »

« Bon, Nao tu peux répondre juste pour le fun, mais je suppose que tes parents savent aussi pour Saga et toi ? demanda Ruka. »

« Oui, répondit-il simplement. »

« Moi y a que mon père qui sait, lança Hiroto. Ma mère, je la vois pas assez pour qu'on ait ce genre de conversation. »

« C'est rare qu'un gosse voit plus son père que sa mère, s'étonna Tero. D'habitude, c'est plutôt l'inverse, non ? »

« Peut-être, mais pas chez moi, expliqua Hiroto. C'est elle qui a décidé de partir, je vais pas lui courir après non plus si elle en a rien à faire. »

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord, déclara Yomi. T'as bien raison ! »

Il lui lança un clin d'œil puis vint poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Sakito.

« Pour ma part, mes parents sont au courant, sourit celui-ci en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son amant. »

Hiroto eut un silence et les embrassa doucement, avant de se tourner vers Ruka.

« Et toi Ruka ? »

« Ils sont pas au courant. Ils doivent croire que je suis mort depuis le temps qu'ils ont pas de nouvelles… »

« Ca fait longtemps ? demanda Nao d'une petite voix. »

« Six ans. Je me suis barré après une de leurs nombreuses disputes, je les ai pas revu depuis. »

« D'accord… »

La famille était une notion de moins en moins répandue, c'était triste à découvrir. Cependant, Nao ne nous permit pas de déprimer, piochant le nom suivant.

« A toi Yomi ! »

« Laissez-moi réfléchir… Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait de découvrir que vous étiez gay ? »

Tero lui lança un regard ahuri avant d'hausser un sourcil en signe de réflexion.

« Bah… En fait, ça m'a pas particulièrement bouleversé… Je m'en fiche un peu. »

« Tant mieux ! fit Hitsugi en se lovant contre lui. Moi j'ai trouvé ça super cool, ça m'a ouvert de nouveaux horizons, avec deux fois plus de choix intéressants. Et heureusement, sinon j'aurais pas pu être avec Tero. »

« T'es vraiment grave comme mec, rigola Yomi. »

Tero serra fort Hitsugi entre ses bras. C'était étrange de les voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas que je les pensais incapables de se montrer aussi tendres l'un envers l'autre, mais je les trouvais mignons. Et c'était vraiment bizarre.

« C'est pour ça que je l'aime, sourit Tero en posant un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Hitsugi. »

« Vas-y Ruki, on t'écoute, sourit Sakito. »

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté en signe de réflexion, jouant avec la main de Tora.

« Je ne me suis jamais… posé la question. Je pense que… qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un sexe… mais d'une personnalité. Je… je crois que… peu importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon… si on l'aime, rien ne doit pouvoir entraver cet amour. »

« C'est joli, me souffla Tora à l'oreille. »

« Merci, murmurai-je en apposant un baiser sur sa paume. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un antiromantique pervers et insensible comparé à Ruki, soupira Tero. »

Je lui lançai un regard surpris.

« Mais nan ! protesta Hitsugi. Tu ne dis juste pas les choses pareilles ! »

« Je suis d'accord. Bon, pour le pervers, t'as pas tort, mais t'es pas un antiromantique insensible, sourit Yomi. Puis, Ruki triche, il est doux de nature. »

Je rougis légèrement.

« C'est pas vrai, protestai-je. »

« Si, mais c'est pas un reproche, au contraire, contra Tero. T'es doux et mignon, et c'est une bonne chose. T'es exactement la personne qu'il fallait à Tora. »

Je rougis davantage en me cachant derrière mes cheveux à nouveau.

« Ouais, t'as parfaitement raison ! renchérit Nao en fixant son grand frère. »

Tora rougit également et me resserra Ruki contre lui.

« Et toi Tora ? demanda Hiroto. »

« Ca s'est fait au feeling, et c'était pas dérangeant. »

Je me tournai vers lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule, caressant celle découverte du bout des doigts.

« Je suis content, chuchotai-je. »

« Sérieux, ces deux-là sont trop choubidou, gagatisa Tero en souriant niaisement. »

« Merci, répondit Tora à mon oreille. Et toi Saga ? »

Il leva les yeux un instant, avant de répondre.

« J'ai été profondément soulagé de voir que je devrais pas me contenter des filles toute ma vie. »

« C'est sûr que les filles, faut se les farcir quand même, soupira Yomi. »

« Ca tu peux le dire… renchérit Saga. Je préfère cent fois mieux être avec Nao qu'avec les filles que j'ai pu rencontrer avant. »

Ledit Nao enfouit sa tête dans le cou du surveillant en rougissant.

« Et toi, Nao ? demanda gentiment Sakito. »

« J'ai… j'ai trouillé pendant deux semaines au moins, avoua-t-il en regardant par terre. »

« T'as trouillé ? s'étonna Yomi. Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais des copains qui parlaient toujours de ça, enfin souvent, et ils disaient que c'était pas normal que je reste tout seul alors que plein de filles me tournaient autour parce que j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de hand au collège. Alors j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, en me demandant si finalement j'étais normal, mais je pouvais pas le savoir, et au final quand une fille m'a embrassé, j'ai trouvé ça horrible, alors qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais dans les bras d'un mec et je trouvais ça vraiment super. Et j'ai eu peur, je croyais que j'étais vraiment pas normal, mais je pouvais pas le dire à mes potes parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était quelque chose de pas normal, et moi je savais pas du tout quoi en penser ! »

Il avait à peine respiré pendant sa tirade et avait rougit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

« Ouais, en gros, tes potes étaient des gros cons, conclut Yomi en se tournant vers Hiroto. A toi, mon petit écureuil ! »

« Ah bah moi c'est venu comme c'est venu, et ça m'a pas posé problème ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. »

« C'est pas plus mal, sourit doucement Sakito. Parce que je me suis posé tout en tas de questions sans queue ni tête qui, au final, m'ont pas servi à grand-chose. On aime qui on aime et, tant qu'on est heureux, faut pas chercher plus loin. »

« Entièrement d'accord, sourit Saga. Ruka ? »

« Je sais pas trop. Je pense que ça m'a rien fait puisque je suis avec Yomi. »

« Et toi Yomi ? demanda Tora. »

« Pour moi, c'était naturel. Je ne vivais qu'avec des femmes, je ne pouvais aimer qu'un homme. »

« C'est trop beauuuuuuu ! s'extasia Hitsugi. »

« Je sais, se vanta Yomi en se serrant contre Ruka. Et quel homme j'ai trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Ce dernier pouffa en entourant sa taille de ses bras pour poser un baiser dans son cou. En les voyant ainsi, j'avais du mal à penser que Ruka était l'assistant de Niya.

« Hey, à qui maintenant ? demanda Tero. »

« A Pon, fit Nao en souriant. »

« Ouaiiiiiiiiis !! s'exclama Hiroto. Donnez-moi une qualité et un défaut qui sont les vôtres ! »

« Oh non, c'est moi qui commence en plus, soupira Sakito. Alors comme qualité, je dirais… réfléchi. Et comme défaut… timide. »

« C'est pas forcément un défaut, d'être timide, réagit immédiatement Ruka. »

« Et réfléchi, c'est pas forcément une qualité, ajouta Yomi en riant. »

« Ouais, continuez comme ça les mecs !! s'exclama Hitsugi. Ruka, à toi !! »

« J'en ai aucune idée, alors au hasard, je dirais que je suis plutôt un bon prof mais que je suis trop étourdi. »

« Ah ça, si j'étais pas là pour te rappeler de respirer, je suis sûr que tu l'oublierais, plaisanta son amant. »

« Moi je suis d'accord avec lui, sourit Tora. Et toi Yomi, c'est quoi ? »

« Je suis pas pudique et… Je suis pas pudique. »

« Ah bah moi je trouve ça hyper cool ! fit Hitsugi. »

« Au moins tu t'assumes… glissa Hiroto avec un sourire pour Nao. »

« Ce n'est pas… parce qu'on est pudique… qu'on ne s'assume pas, intervins-je en rougissant. »

« D'abord… renchérit Nao. Et toi Hitsugi ? demanda-t-il ensuite. »

« Hmmmm, je me qualifierais de très observateur, mais peut-être d'un rien trop curieux. »

« Est-ce grave ? C'est bien d'être curieux, sourit Tero. Pour ma part, je dirais que je suis franc mais chieur. »

« Naaaan, toi t'es parfait ! »

« Toi aussi, répondit-il en l'embrassant furtivement. »

« Mais bien sûr, s'exclama Yomi. Allez, à toi Ruki. »

Je les regardai tour à tour en réfléchissant.

« Je pense que… Je peux dire que… je suis généreux… Mais que je suis… un peu trop fragile. »

« Je suis à fond cent pourcent dans la première ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

« Je dirais plus… que tu es sensible, pas fragile, fit Nao après réflexion. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« Je… je veux dire que… j'ai pas… un mental d'acier et je… je… »

C'était trop angoissant de parler en sachant que tous les neufs m'écoutaient avec une attention presque palpable.

« Et alors ? souffla Tora tout bas. C'est pas drôle de s'occuper de quelqu'un qui résiste à tout et tout le monde… »

« Mais… ça doit être pénible … de s'occuper de quelqu'un… qui résiste à rien… »

« Tu résistes pas à rien, crois moi. Et j'aime bien m'occuper de toi, sincèrement. »

La respiration saccadée et les mains tremblantes, je fermai les yeux en me blottissant contre lui. Les autres poussèrent un soupir attendri et je rougis délicatement en cachant mon visage contre son torse.

« Tora ? demanda alors son frère. »

« Je pense que je suis attentionné, souffla-t-il. Mais que je ne dis jamais quand ça ne va pas. »

« C'est pas faux, à voir comme tu t'occupes bien de Ruki, sourit Tero. Pour le reste, je peux pas dire. »

« Hm, il intériorise tout le temps, confirma Nao. »

« Ca doit être de famille, nota Tora en souriant. »

« Je confirme, s'exclama Yomi. Tiens, vas-y Saga, à ton tour ! »

« Très beau, trop fier, lâcha-t-il tout de go. »

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est la pure vérité, avoua Ruka. »

« Hey, au moins t'es lucide… admit Hiroto. Quoique très beau… »

« Pon ! protesta Nao en le foudroyant du regard. »

« Il a raison, pouffa Tero. Après tout, chacun ses goûts… »

« Vous êtes trop nuls ! Ecoute pas Saga, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les oreilles du surveillant. »

« Roh, comme il est tout choupinet, se moqua Yomi. »

Il leur tira la langue avant de se décider à répondre.

« Je crois que je suis fidèle à ceux que j'aime, mais à côté de ça… je suis jaloux. »

« La jalousie est un vilain défaut, fit Tero. »

« Ouais, et la curiosité aussi, alors si j'étais toi, je dirais rien, sourit Yomi. »

« Hey, s'exclama-t-il, parle pas comme ça du non défaut de mon Tsutsu ! »

« Hey, zen, moi je vais tous vous mettre d'accord ! intervint Hiroto. Ma qualité ? C'est de n'avoir aucun défaut. »

Il y eut un grand silence, avant que Tero et Yomi n'éclatent de rire. Sakito pouffa dans sa main avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux amoureusement.

« Hmpf, c'est moi le meilleur de toute façon, ronronna Hiroto. Nao ? »

« C'est à… Tora ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »

« Hm… Qu'est-ce que vous appréciez le plus chez votre compagnon ? »

Le premier à devoir répondre, à savoir Saga, ne prit pas longtemps avant de se lancer.

« Y a qu'avec lui que je me sens vraiment entier… et il est trop craquant ! »

« Il a pas tort, s'exclama Yomi. Et quand il rougit, il a trop une bouille de gamin ! »

« Ouais, je suis d'accord, pouffa Tero. »

Et, comme pour illustrer ces doux propos, Nao rougit avant de répondre à son tour.

« J'aime bien quand il comprend toujours quand quelque chose ne va pas avant même que moi je m'en rende compte. »

« Y a que lui qui sait le faire ça, rit Yomi. »

« En fait, Saga c'est un médium ! fit Hiroto. Moi, mon Saki, il est trop doux ! »

« Je veux voir ça, s'écria soudainement Yomi en plongeant vers Sakito pour caresser son bras. Ouaw, c'est vrai, il est doux, constata-t-il niaisement. »

« Mais, le tripote pas toi ! protesta Hiroto. Je te connais, tu commences par le bras, et après… »

« Ben, il a pas l'air contre, sourit-il. »

« Hey, ça va pas toi ! protesta Sakito en récupérant son bras. »

« Yomi, reviens là, et sois sage, intervint Ruka. »

Il le fit directement, se blottissant contre son amant en ronronnant presque de plaisir.

« Ce que j'aime chez Hiroto, c'est qu'il pimente ma vie. »

« Merci, fit Hiroto en s'installant bien contre lui. Et notre prof assistant, il en pense quoi de son Yomi ? »

« Il est trop mignon, gagatisa-t-il. »

« Mignon ? s'étonna Hiroto. Mignon… Intéressant. Mignon… »

Ruka n'avait pas tort. Quand on connaissait le caractère de Yomi, mignon n'était pas le premier qualificatif qui venait en tête. Mais je me souvenais l'avoir trouvé physiquement mignon à notre rencontre.

« Il va pas s'en remettre, signala Nao. Et toi Yomi ? »

« Moi ? J'adore son côté complètement out. »

« Ca, pour être out, il l'est, approuva Tero en riant. »

« Espérons qu'il est pas out… tout le temps, glissant vicieusement Hitsugi d'un air totalement innocent. »

« Eh, eh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit de la même manière Yomi. »

« Bah moi, ce que je préfère chez mon Tsutsu, ce sont ses cheveux rouges, enchaîna Tero. »

« Oooooooooh, mon Teronounet !!! Moi aussiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Et il se coula vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je détournai immédiatement les yeux.

« Bon sang, ils sont vraiment tarés ces deux-là, réussit encore à s'étonner Yomi. »

« Et toi Ruki, c'est quoi ? demanda curieusement Nao en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

Je baissai légèrement la tête pour cacher mes joues roses.

« Son amour et son aura, répondis-je d'une petite voix. »

Tora rougit un peu également et posa un baiser dans mon cou.

« Moi c'est tout que j'aime chez toi. »

« Ils sont trop choubidouuuuuu, s'exclamèrent Tero et Hitsugi d'une même voix. »

« Tout votre contraire, c'est sûr, sourit Sakito. »

« Sakito, un, Tero et Tsutsu, zéro, compta Yomi. »

« Nul Yomi, tu triches ! protesta Hitsugi. Mais maintenant… »

Il m'adressa un sourire radieux, qui me fit trembler des pieds à la tête, avant de se glisser tout près de moi.

« La question de Ruru… »

Je me collai le plus possible contre Tora pour lui échapper.

« Je… J'en sais rien… »

« Allez Ruru… miaula Hitsugi en tirant un peu sur ma manche, les yeux presque larmoyants et les piercings tremblants. »

« Je… Quelle est… »

Je fis une pause en prenant une grande goulée d'air.

« Quelle est votre conception de la vie ? »

« Ma quoi ? fit bêtement Hitsugi. »

« Comment tu vois ta vie, répéta Hiroto. C'est pas compliqué non ? Tora, dis-nous pour lui montrer. »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir un moment.

« Je dirais… que c'est une grande expérimentation, où l'on se découvre un peu plus chaque jour, sans forcément y comprendre davantage. En fait, c'est comme un bouquin, où l'on découvre les personnages à chaque page, et tout est sensé être résolu à la fin du livre. »

« Mais, parfois, certains livres ne finissent pas, compléta Sakito. J'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses. »

« Merci, sourit-il. Mais j'espère que mon propre livre sera encore très long, et qu'il finira bien. Ca fait un peu clichesque, mais bon… »

« C'est joli, souris-je. »

« Vas-y Saga ! s'exclama soudainement Yomi qui avait hâte d'entendre sa réponse. »

« Personnellement, je verrais plutôt la vie comme un puzzle non assemblé, avec des pièces noires, blanches, avec tous les dégradés de gris entre chaque. C'est la base, et on doit assembler chaque pièce pour se construire un environnement épanouissant pour soi-même. On finit par obtenir un puzzle tout en nuance de gris, c'est une vie parfaite. Parfaite, mais ennuyeuse. Alors on retire quelques pièces de gris, et on se met à chercher les pièces de couleur. Pour pimenter, adoucir, colorer, bref, pour dynamiser. En fait, la vie c'est une unité faite de composantes uniques et complémentaires quand elle est réussi, avec sa dose de bien, de mal, d'émotions, de sentiments, de vécus et de ressentis. »

Il y eut un très grand silence. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, ce fut moi qui le rompis.

« Je suis plutôt d'accord… avec ta vision de la vie. Et c'est… joliment dit. »

« Merci, sourit Saga. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais pas dit une connerie. Content que ça te plaise. »

Il m'offrait un sourire amical et sincère comme il ne m'en avait plus fait depuis un moment. Et j'eus l'impression de revoir le jeune homme magnifique du début de l'année. Alors je le lui rendis chaleureusement, un peu comme une compensation de celui que je n'avais pu lui rendre à notre première rencontre.

« Nao, c'est à toi ! s'exclama vivement Tero, aussi avide de connaissance que Yomi et Hitsugi. »

« Je pense que la vie en général, c'est une succession d'événements imprévisibles, qu'il faut apprendre à maîtriser au fur et à mesure des confrontations, pour pouvoir s'adapter au mieux à chaque situation nouvelle. Mais j'aime bien aussi l'imprévisible… Je crois qu'il faut pas chercher à anticiper, juste à faire partie de l'événement, pour qu'il glisse parfaitement. »

« Nao, je savais pas que t'étais intelligent ! commenta Yomi avec de grands yeux. »

« Maiiiiiis, c'est méchant ! protesta Nao en rougissant en se serrant contre Saga. »

« Il est toujours intelligent, le défendit ce dernier, c'est juste que tu le vois pas. »

« J'ai hâte de savoir ta réponse moi ! s'extasia Hiroto envers Yomi. »

« Eh, eh, c'est d'abord ton tour, très cher. »

« Hmmm, la vie c'est comme un plat épicé. C'est quelque chose d'exaltant, qu'il faut prendre comme elle vient sans chercher à comprendre. Une vie on en a qu'une, faut en profiter au maximum à chaque instant, sans regretter, car la vie, c'est pas le passé, ni le futur, mais le présent. Même si j'avoue que le futur, bah c'est quand même important vu que c'est le futur présent par définition. »

« Vous avez fumé quoi les gars ? demanda vivement Yomi avec de grands yeux. Faut arrêter de vous doper, c'est mauvais pour vous… »

« On se dope pas, on est intelligent de nature, pouffa Hiroto. Hein oui Saki ? »

« Il a raison, sourit celui-ci en lui plantant un bisou sur la joue. »

« J'accepte pas cette réponse, il va pas dire que t'es un crétin alors qu'il sort avec toi. »

« Yomi ? souffla Ruka. »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi, tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupira-t-il. Vas-y Sakito, à toi. »

« Pour moi, la vie, ça devrait être comme un capuccino avec du lait. Parce que le capuccino est parfois trop fort et le lait parfois trop doux. »

« C'est appétissant comme vision des choses, glissa Hiroto avec un petit sourire. »

« Pervers ! lança bruyamment Hitsugi. »

« C'est toi qui oses le taxer de pervers ? fit Yomi en haussant un sourcil. C'est le monde à l'envers ! »

« Mais nan, je suis un être doux, tendre et sensible moi ! Ruka, dis quelque chose ! »

« T'es un pervers, alors je lui dirais rien puisqu'il a raison. Sinon, pour répondre à la question de Ruki… Je pense que la vie est une espèce de grande expérience chimique. On mélange plusieurs solutions, on ajoute certains produits, et à la fin, on voit ce que ça donne. Quelques composantes disparaissent et d'autres aparaissent comme par enchantement. C'est fun quoi ! »

« C'est une vision de prof… avoua Nao. Une drôle de vision. »

« J'aime bien moi, fit Tora avec un sourire. »

« Attention, paroles de Amano ! lança Hiroto. Alors Yomi, et toi ! !»

« La vie, c'est comme une partie de jambe en l'air. Au début, ça fait mal, puis ça devient jouissif, et finalement c'est une lente agonie. »

Long et grand silence. Tout le monde fixa Yomi en bloquant à des degrés plus ou moins différents, et je rougis violemment. C'était une vision particulière sur laquelle je ne pouvais pas réagir, étant encore vierge.

« C'est une vision des choses, avoua Saga avec un petit sourire. C'est pas mal même, j'aime bien. »

« Yomiiiiii, t'es un pervers aussi ! s'exclama Hitsugi. »

« J'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »

« C'est mon petit pervers à moi, sourit Ruka en le serrant contre lui. »

« Le nombre de pervers dans ce cercle est quand même impressionnant, constata Saga en balayant l'assemblée du regard. »

Les joues brûlantes, je gardai le visage caché contre le torse de Tora.

« A moi, à moi ! s'exclama joyeusement Tero. Je reprendrai simplement une phrase d'un film culte dont j'ai oublié le nom : La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. »

« Ah mon amour, sais-tu que le chocolat n'est un simple produit de consommation : il est synonyme de passion, de gourmandise, de plaisir… philosopha Hitsugi. »

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hitsugi ? questionna Yomi. »

« Mais c'est moi ! Juste une petite réminiscence d'intelligence… »

« Ouais, bah, ça fait peur… »

« Ruki, ta question rend les gens bizarres je crois… souffla Nao. »

« Je pense aussi, murmurai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui. »

« Mais nan, elle révèle juste la nature profonde qui est en nous, déclara sereinement Hiroto. Tsutsu, à toi ! »

Celui-ci eut un grand soupir théâtral, puis se lança :

« Ah mes amis, la vie n'est qu'un vaste jeu aux multiples règles et aux pions infinis ! Mon but est de tout savoir sur tout et tout le monde, et les règles ne sont pas faites pour moi. En fait… j'aimerais être le régisseur du grand jeu universel ! »

Si les silences précédents avaient déjà été conséquents, celui-là les dépassait tous. Et de loin. Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Et finalement, je posai la question que me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que… ça t'apporte… de tout savoir ? »

« Quand tu sais tout sur quelqu'un, tu as une puissance incomparable sur cette personne ! Ca peut servir à rien comme ça peut beaucoup servir, tout dépend. J'aime pas être pris au dépourvu. Et puis, quand tu connais beaucoup de chose, tu arrives à te cerner toi-même. »

« Mais… Avoir une puissance incomparable… sur une personne… Ca peut… la détruire… »

« Tout dépend si tu utilises ta puissance contre cette personne, ou si tu la gardes en toi, expliqua patiemment Hitsugi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Alors… A quoi elle sert… cette puissance ? »

« A se défendre, dit-il simplement. Le monde n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, tout le monde le sait ici. Chacun son truc… Y en a qui utilise leur fierté pour rempart, d'autre l'humour, d'autre l'amour… Moi c'est le savoir. »

Il laissa passer un silence, avant de reprendre.

« Les mecs tuez-moi, cette question rend trop louche ! »

« On l'avait remarqué, approuva Yomi. »

Je tirai sur la manche d'Hitsugi comme un petit garçon.

« Tu sais beaucoup de choses ? »

« Oh, mais oui mon petit, énormément de choses ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? »

J'eus un petit sourire en coin.

« Qui est l'auteur de 'Maintenant qu'il fait tout le temps nuit sur toi' ? »

Hitsugi leva un sourcil très haut, l'autre venant à moitié cacher son œil, en signe d'intense perplexité.

« C'est quoi cette question piège là… »

Je commençai par lui faire un grand sourire qui doucement se transforma en rire devant la tête de plus en plus perplexe d'Hitsugi. Ce dernier se jeta derrière Tero.

« Mon Dieu, Tero, Ruki rit ! Sauve-moi, la fin du monde est proche ! »

« Tu devrais rire plus souvent… souffla Saga, complètement sous le choc. »

« Depuis quand il rit ? bafouilla Yomi avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. »

« C'est mignon, même en riant, il reste doux, sourit Sakito. »

« Hitsugi… Sauvons-nous, les extraterrestres se sont emparés de lui. »

J'essayai d'inspirer profondément pour me calmer mais il repartit de plus belle devant les têtes d'Hitsugi et Tero.

« Mais Tora, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! s'exclama Hitsugi, rampant dans l'herbe en entraînant Tero. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !! »

« Hey, c'est bon oui, on dirait que j'ai fait un meurtre ! se défendit Tora en serrant ma main dans la sienne. »

« Par… don… soufflai-je en me mordillant la lèvre, coupant court à mon rire. »

Et j'entremêlai mes doigts à ceux de Tora en redevenant le plus inexpressif possible.

« Quoi pardon ? fit Saga. »

« Tu fréquentes pas assez Ruki, intervint Yomi. Il est toujours en train de s'excuser, même quand il en a pas besoin. »

Puis il se tourna vers Hitsugi.

« Et toi, tu vas me le payer, c'est ta faute s'il a arrêté de rire ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lui sauter dessus. »

« Noooon, Yomi fait pas de gestes regrettables ! s'exclama Hiroto en se jetant à son tour sur lui dans l'intention de le plaquer au sol. Ruki, rigole, par pitié ! »

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Tora, mes épaules tressautant au rythme de mon rire contenu.

« Te retiens pas, ça fait du bien tu sais… me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en passant une main joueuse à ma taille. Et je suis sur que ça leur ferait plaisir, à ces gosses. »

Et il me chatouilla légèrement sous mon haut. Je résistai encore deux secondes avant de me laisser aller de nouveau, m'effondrant à moitié dans les bras de Tora en essayant d'ôter sa main. Il me prit entre ses jambes et continua sa douce torture.

« T'es trop balèze ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

« Ruki, te laisse pas faire ! s'exclama alors Nao. »

« Peux… pas… articulai-je entre deux rires en ne me débattant qu'à moitié. »

C'était trop doux pour que je veuille réellement que Tora s'arrête. N'arrivant pas à me libérer, je choisis d'attaquer à mon tour. Glissant mes mains froides sur son cou, je me mis à le chatouiller avec tendresse, glissant mes doigts sur son épaule découverte pour caresser sa clavicule. Me redressant comme je pouvais en profitant du relâchement léger de Tora, je m'installai confortablement sur ses cuisses pour insister sur son point sensible. Il tenta de se retenir encore un peu mais éclata finalement de rire en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. Emporté dans son élan, je ne réussis pas à me rééquilibrer et je me retrouvai allongé sur lui, tous les deux riant comme des enfants. Je roulai sur le côté pour me rouler en boule sur l'herbe en me tenant le ventre. J'avais mal à force de rire et des larmes commençaient à perler sur mes cils. Tora respira profondément puis posa une main douce sur mon ventre, le caressant doucement.

« Hey, respire mon ange… »

« Hm. »

J'inspirai profondément, mon rire se calmant petit à petit.

« C'est… la première fois… que je ris autant… J'ai mal au ventre. »

« Ca va passer… assura Tora en souriant. Mais ça fait du bien aux abdos ! »

« Non, ça fait mal, boudai-je avant de lui sourire. »

Bizarrement, quand il me souriait de cette manière, il m'était impossible de ne pas lui sourire à mon tour.

« T'es adorable… souffla-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. »

J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille pour enfouir mon visage contre son ventre en soupirant de contentement. Tora vint caresser doucement mon dos. Laissant ma tête retomber finalement sur ses cuisses, je relevai les yeux vers lui et remarquai qu'il semblait étonné.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je en tendant un bras pour passer mes doigts sur sa joue. »

« Il manque deux unités au bataillon… »

J'inspectai alors les couples à mon tour. Hiroto était affalé dans les bras de Sakito. Yomi et Ruka avaient roulé un peu plus loin et riaient toujours. Hitsugi et Tero avaient entamé des procédures de négociation explicites. Et, en effet, Nao et Saga avaient disparu.

« Ils voulaient peut-être se retrouver seuls un moment. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps. »

« Hm… fit Tora, peu convaincu. Tant que Saga l'embarque pas dans une combine bizarre… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Saga aime vraiment Nao et Nao sait prendre soin de lui. Il ne risque rien. »

Tora soupira un instant et pencha la tête vers moi.

« Tu dois avoir raison… Tu me trouves trop collant avec lui ? »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Non. Tu veilles sur lui et je trouve ça bien. »

Tora sourit et se pencha un peu plus vers mon visage.

« Et toi tu veilles sur moi… »

Je caressai sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Hm. Parce que tu es ma Terre. »

Il embrassa mes lèvres furtivement.

« Et toi mon Ciel. »

J'eus un léger sourire en soulevant légèrement la tête pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes à mon tour. Tora attrapa alors doucement mon visage de ses mains et m'embrassa légèrement.

« Au fait, c'était quoi ta réponse à ta propre question ? finit-il par demander. »

Je rougis légèrement en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« La vie, c'est seulement la jonction du Ciel et de la Terre. »

« On crée de la vie tout le temps alors ? »

« Hm, puisque tu me fais vivre. »

« Toi aussi… Je t'aime mon ange. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Tora. »

Tout autour, tout le monde semblait bel et bien calmé, chacun dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, apaisé et heureux. Tora soupira de bien être et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, tendrement. J'attrapai sa main et me redressai pour venir m'installer au chaud dans ses bras, tout contre son cœur.

« Ils sont tout calmes, souris-je en regardant les autres. C'est étrange de voir Hitsugi calme… »

« Faut en profiter… sourit Tora. Là il ronronne dans les bras de Tero. »

« Il est mignon comme ça, notai-je. On dirait un chat. »

« C'est rare, mais là il est calmé. Et regarde Hiroto, on dirait qu'il va dormir… »

J'eus un doux sourire et me blottis un peu plus contre Tora, enfouissant mon visage dans ses habits pour respirer son odeur apaisante.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

J'hochai la tête.

« Tu sens bon… »

Ce fut Yomi qui brisa ce moment de tranquillité.

« Les gars, j'ai faiiiim, se plaignit-il. »

« Yomi, t'as tout cassé ! protesta Hiroto. »

« Ignore-le mon chou, sourit Sakito en lui caressant les cheveux. »

« Bon bah faut se lever alors… miaula Hitsugi en tirant sur Tero. »

« Ouaip, c'est vrai que je commence à avoir un creux. »

« Bon, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, bougez pas et ne vous entretuez pas… souffla Tora. »

« Me laisse pas… tout seul… suppliai-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son torse. »

Il me prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'emmène, ça te va ? »

Je me serrai contre lui en acquiesçant de la tête.

« Je veux pas… être séparé de toi… »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Si tu es prêt à interrompre mon petit frère, on y va ? »

« C'est toi la Terre, c'est à toi de décider. Moi, je reste dans tes bras et je t'accompagne. »

Tora sourit, déposa un baiser sur mon front et marcha en direction de la maison.

« Les Amano fuient ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

Tora eut un léger rire et entra dans le salon.

« Saga offre peut-être son cadeau à Nao dans l'intimité, murmurai-je. »

« Qui sait… Tant qu'ils ne reviennent pas me dire qu'ils vont se marier… fit-il en entrant dans la cuisine. »

« Ca te fait peur ? »

« Non… balbutia-t-il. Enfin… un peu… »

Je pouffai légèrement.

« Tu es terrorisé. C'est mignon. »

« Ca me fout un stress pas possible, avoua-t-il en rougissant. J'suis pas normal… »

« Si. C'est parce que tu es le grand frère. »

Je baissai un peu la tête avant de me plonger dans ses yeux.

« Satsuki aussi s'inquiétait toujours pour moi. Je pense qu'il le serait aussi pour ça. »

« Merci Ruki… souffla-t-il. »

« C'est… C'est à moi de te dire merci. »

C'était grâce à lui que je pouvais parler plus librement de _Lui_.

« Alors on est quitte dans ce cas ? sourit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. »

J'acquiesçai d'un petit sourire avant de me pencher pour poser mes lèvres sur le coin des siennes. Tora y répondit de la même manière et me reposa finalement pour préparer ce dont il avait besoin pour faire le barbecue dehors. Nous amenâmes viandes, apéro, pain et boissons sur la grande table de jardin et Tora m'entraîna à nouveau à l'intérieur, disant avoir oublié quelque chose. Je penchai la tête sur le côté en le regardant avec étonnement.

« On a encore quelque chose à ramener ? »

Tout en entrant dans la maison par la porte vitrée du salon, Tora resserra doucement sa main sur la mienne, avant de me faire un petit sourire mystérieux.

« Non, répondit-il juste. »

J'haussai les sourcils en le suivant, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il voulait faire.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Cette fin-là n'est pas réellement mieux que la précédente…


	17. Cadeaux

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Et voici la suite ! Merci à vous de suivre les aventures de petit Ruki !

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XVII – Cadeaux…

-

Sans un mot, Tora me rassura d'un regard et m'entraîna hors de la vue des autres, dans la cuisine. Une fois là, il se retourna face à moi et passa une main douce sur ma joue. Je fis un sourire en l'attrapant pour la garder un peu sur ma joue avant d'enfouir mon visage dedans, fermant les yeux et ronronnant presque. Il posa délicatement sa deuxième main à ma taille et se pencha à mon oreille.

« J'ai juste besoin de toi… souffla-t-il. »

Je relevai la tête pour regarder un instant son visage souriant et me boudinai contre lui.

« Je suis là… »

Tora embrassa mon front, puis mon nez, et me serra contre lui. Je calai ma tête contre son épaule en entourant sa taille de mes bras. Ce moment était particulièrement apaisant et, en cet instant, je me sentais vivre comme jamais, mon cœur battant avec force contre mes côtes comme pour rejoindre le sien.

« Ruki… chuchota doucement Tora en se penchant une nouvelle fois à mon oreille. »

« Hm ? répondis-je en frissonnant légèrement. »

« Je t'aime mon ange… »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou, tendrement. J'en eus la chair de poule.

« Moi aussi, soufflai-je en me resserrant contre lui. »

Sa main remonta doucement dans mon dos, pour ensuite venir doucement chatouiller ma nuque. Je soupirai doucement en frémissant. Chaque caresse à même ma peau était un délice dont je ne me lassais pas. Tora finit par s'écarter de moi et releva mon menton pour venir poser ses lèvres contre les miennes avec douceur. Rougissant délicatement pour une mystérieuse raison, j'entrouvris lentement les lèvres pour approfondir avec tendresse et hésitation le baiser. Ce fut un moment plein d'amour que rien, pas même les éclats de rire à l'extérieur, ne vint troubler. J'aurais voulu qu'il dure éternellement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me sentais pas seulement vivant, je me sentais humain. Je recevais de l'amour que je pouvais rendre sans compter. Calmant doucement le baiser, je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Tora.

« Je t'aime, soufflai-je tout contre ses lèvres. »

Je n'aurais jamais pu être plus sincère et je savais qu'il le lisait clairement à travers mon regard et mes joues légèrement rosées.

« Moi aussi, plus que tout, fit Tora en souriant. »

Je passai lentement mes doigts sur sa joue.

« Tu as un magnifique sourire, murmurai-je en caressant ses lèvres. »

« Je te l'offre, s'il te plaît tant… souffla-t-il. »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Il faut que tu le gardes précieusement, un jour il nous servira peut-être, souris-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa clavicule. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Il passa ses bras à ma taille et me souleva du sol pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

« Tu me kidnappes ? demandai-je avec un air enfantin. »

« C'est défendu ? fit Tora l'air faussement étonné. »

Je déniai de la tête à nouveau.

« Tu m'emmènes à l'autre bout du monde ? »

« Je t'emmène où tu le désires, mon ange. C'est toi qui as les ailes. »

« N'allons pas plus loin qu'ici. Tant que je suis dans tes bras, le monde peut bien nous attendre… »

Tora eut un léger rire et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

« J'espère qu'il est patient. »

Je rougis un peu en souriant.

« Puis, nous sommes la Terre et le Ciel… N'avons-nous pas le droit de décider que les autres peuvent vivre sans nous un instant ? »

« Si, tout à fait, approuva Tora. Et même un peu plus. »

« Alors garde-moi dans tes bras encore un moment, soufflai-je en posant ma tête contre son cou. Je suis bien là. »

« C'est l'essentiel. »

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il puisse me porter plus aisément.

« Toi aussi, tu es bien ? Je suis pas trop lourd ? »

Je savais que je n'étais pas bien gros, mais il ne l'était pas non plus. Et il avait beau être musclé, il devait finir par en avoir marre de me porter tout le temps, non ?

« Tu es parfait, répondit-il. Je ne pourrais pas être mieux. »

« Je suis content. »

Mais ce moment fut rompu par des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, signe que Nao et Saga étaient de retour. Je me resserrai contre Tora. Je ne voulais pas bouger d'ici.

« On ne devrait pas tarder à y aller… souffla-t-il alors. »

Et comme pour appuyer sa phrase, Hitsugi et Tero débarquèrent.

« Ruruuuuuuuuu, tu nous manquaiiiiis ! »

« Le premier qui approche, je le bouffe, menaça Tora. »

« Tora, t'es méchant ! fit Hitsugi en lui tirant la langue. »

Je me crispai entièrement dans les bras de Tora, gardant le visage caché dans son cou.

« Oh, allez, on veut juste s'amuser avec lui, bouda Tero. »

Pas moi. Tora recula d'un pas.

« Ruki n'est pas un jouet, et vous lui faites peur. »

« Mais non, je suis sûr qu'il nous adore, s'exclama Tero. Hein, Tsutsu, qu'il doit nous aimer le petit Ruki ? »

« Mais ouais, tu dis n'importe quoi Tora, soupira Hitsugi. Ruki est fan de nous, il est juste trop timide pour l'avouer. »

Je déniai vivement de la tête en m'accrochant à Tora comme pour me protéger d'un futur kidnapping.

« Vous… vous êtes… effrayants. »

« Effrayant ? Effrayant ? s'étonna Hitsugi. Bah pourquoi ? »

Je tournai la tête vers eux.

« Vous êtes… trop expansifs et… bruyants et… bizarres… »

« Ah bah désolé, mais Pon et Pooh… commença-t-il en réprimant un rire, ils sont pas mieux. »

« Ils sont pas aussi… envahissants. »

« Allez, j'suis sûr que des fois, ils viennent vous embêter quand vous êtes tout seuls, toi et Tora ! Me dites pas que c'est pas vrai, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Hitsugi… soupira Tora. »

« Ils posent pas… des questions bizarres… eux… »

« Oh, des questions bizarres ? s'étonna Hitsugi d'un ton innocent, avec néanmoins un sourire machiavélique. »

Je lançai un regard terrifié et suppliant à Tora. La présence de Tero était moins dérangeante et moins imposante que celle d'Hitsugi, mais les savoir aussi proches tous les deux m'oppressait réellement.

« Retournez dans le jardin, on a un truc à faire avant de revenir, fit alors Tora en s'éloignant en direction du premier étage. »

« Tora, t'abuse, pendant l'anniversaire de ton frère ! »

Il ne prit pas en compte la dernière remarque d'Hitsugi et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

« Bande de lâches ! s'exclama Tero. »

« Merci, soufflai-je contre le cou de Tora. Désolé de te forcer à t'enfuir… »

« C'est rien, sourit Tora en arrivant dans le couloir. Ils n'ont vraiment aucune délicatesse… »

« On va où ? demandai-je en relevant la tête. »

« On va descendre les cadeaux de Nao, maintenant que je suis sûr qu'il ne traîne plus ici. Il voudra sûrement les ouvrir après manger. »

« Hm, d'accord. »

Il me reposa délicatement par terre et entra dans sa chambre.

« Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu inquiet en fouillant dans ses placards. »

J'hochai la tête en allant récupérer mon bloc à dessins. Je récupérai le dessin de Saga et Nao et y apposai la date avant de relever la tête vers Tora.

« Tu t'en sors ? »

« Impeccable, répondit-il en prenant les paquets dans ses bras. Il y a plus qu'à tout descendre pour les mettre avec les autres. »

« Tu veux que j'en prenne ? »

« C'est bon, ça va aller, sourit-il. »

Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, plus nous descendîmes pour tout amener à la table de la cuisine.

« Tu as… un petit morceau… de ruban ? demandai-je en regardant le sol. »

« Le rouleau est dans l'armoire de la salle à manger, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

Tortillant mes doigts entre eux, faisant attention à ma feuille et sans lever les yeux, j'hochai timidement la tête.

« Je… je veux pas… que tout le monde voit… »

Tora m'ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement et me caressa la joue avant d'aller chercher le rouleau de ruban métallisé pour le ramener dans la cuisine.

« Je suis sûr que ça lui fera énormément plaisir tu sais… sourit-il en coupant un bout. »

« Tu crois ? demandai-je en lui lançant un regard un peu inquiet. »

« J'en suis certain, assura Tora. »

Je pris le morceau de ruban qu'il me tendait et enroulai la feuille avec avant de la poser sur la table, un peu à l'écart des autres cadeaux.

« On doit rejoindre les autres, maintenant ? »

« Oui, sans quoi ils vont mourir de faim à force de nous attendre. Tu te sens prêt ? »

J'attrapai sa main et entremêlai nos doigts en acquiesçant d'un bref signe de tête. Il sourit en retour et m'entraîna à sa suite dans le jardin où tout le monde était finalement réuni.

« On mange, dis, on mange ? s'exclama Yomi en venant se coller à Tora en lui lançant un regard suppliant. »

« Mais oui ! T'es un vrai ventre sur pattes sérieux ! »

« Faut bien que je compense tout ce que je dépense physiquement, sourit-il malicieusement en lui pinçant les fesses. »

Puis il s'enfuit rapidement, retournant dans les bras de Ruka. Tora se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, alors que Hiroto venait lui tapoter l'épaule.

« J'hallucine comment il se permet des choses sur toi, sourit-il en feintant la surprise. Hein Ruki ? »

Les joues rouges, je détournai le regard. Ce n'était pas moi qui me permettrais de faire ce genre de choses et ça me gênait particulièrement de ne pas savoir comment réagir.

« Allez, au moins ça prouve que ton Tora est attirant, fit Hiroto en venant m'ébouriffer les cheveux. »

Je me tassai sur moi-même. Je le savais bien qu'il était attirant, je m'en étais rendu compte, et c'était bien ça qui me gênait justement.

« Pon, arrête de l'embêter, ça le gêne, dit Nao en venant à ma rescousse. »

« Mais olala, j'ai rien dit de mal. »

« C'est… pas grave… baragouinai-je en filant vers Sakito. »

Je voulais juste un peu de calme. Il m'accueillit avec un doux sourire.

« C'est dur de les supporter tous en même temps, je sais ce que c'est. Mais on s'y habitue. »

J'haussai les épaules en respirant profondément. C'était trop d'un coup pour moi. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel qui se teintait doucement de couleurs chaudes comme le soleil continuait sa course lentement. Je poussai un petit soupir de bien-être.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Sakito. »

« Hm. »

« J'aime beaucoup cette période de la journée. Quand le soleil se couche, le monde prend des coloris différents, il se transforme petit à petit et l'air se charge de magie. »

« Oui, murmurai-je. Pendant un petit moment, on se retrouve presque hors de l'espace-temps. »

Sakito voulut ajouter quelque chose mais quatre bras m'attrapèrent brutalement pour me soulever du sol. Ouvrant de grands yeux en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Tero et Hitsugi, je ne réagis pas immédiatement puis je me débattis violemment.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Hey, protesta Sakito, laissez-le tranquille, bande de brutes ! »

Il se mit debout, les dépassant d'une dizaine de centimètres, ce qui ne sembla pas les déranger.

« On lui fait rien de mal, fit Tero en me lâchant pour qu'Hitsugi me prenne dans ses bras. »

« Vous avez pas encore compris qu'il aime pas les contacts, soupira Sakito avec énervement. »

« Comment tu veux qu'on le sache ? bouda Hitsugi. »

Sakito leva les yeux au ciel avec lassitude et tendit les bras pour m'attraper délicatement et me remettre sur pieds. Je partis comme un boulet de canon pour plonger dans les bras de Tora.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? demanda-t-il, surpris. »

Je déniai de la tête sans répondre, m'agrippant à lui.

« Bande de boulets ! s'écria vivement Sakito avant de revenir vers nous. »

« Quoi qui se passe ? demanda Hiroto en venant se pendre à son bras. »

Il fronça les sourcils en me lançant un regard désolé.

« Les deux crétins là-bas derrière ont essayé de chopper Ruki, soupira-t-il. Ils n'avaient pas compris qu'il ne supportait pas les contacts parce qu'il est toujours collé à Tora. »

Celui-ci me resserra doucement contre lui et déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou.

« Ils sont trop bêtes, souffla Nao en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« Bouuuh, siffla Yomi en leur tirant la langue. Bah, je suis sûr qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès, c'est des idiots, ce n'est pas leur faute. »

« C'est rien, je vais te garder avec moi maintenant, d'accord ? fit Tora en plongeant son regard dans le mien. »

J'acquiesçai d'un petit signe de tête en serrant mes doigts sur son pull à m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Mon corps était parcouru de frissons et j'étais gelé. Tora me frotta doucement le dos et s'éloigna un peu du petit groupe. Je respirai le plus lentement et profondément possible pour calmer mes tremblements. J'avais beau me répéter que Tero et Hitsugi ne me voulaient pas de mal, ils m'avaient réellement fait peur.

« Ca ira, t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il doucement. Une fois qu'ils mangeront, ils ne penseront même plus à toi. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, me décrispant légèrement.

« Je… je peux… aller voir Choupi… un peu ? demandai-je d'une voix vibrante. »

« Bien sûr, il doit être en haut, dans la chambre de Nao, expliqua Tora. Tu veux que je vienne ? »

J'hochai la tête en regardant autour de nous.

« Sauf si tu veux… rester avec… les autres… »

« Ils pourront bien se passer de moi un peu. Après tout, ils ne sont pas venus pour moi, me rassura Tora. »

Il me prit doucement par la main pour embrasser mes doigts.

« Je suis… désolé, murmurai-je en baissant la tête. Je casse… l'ambiance de la soirée… »

« Tu casses rien du tout, je te le garantis. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il m'emmena vers la maison. Je le suivis en regardant mes pieds. La légère différence de température entre le jardin et la maison me fit frissonner mais me réchauffa rapidement. De plus, la main chaude de Tora autour de mes doigts me faisait énormément de bien. Il m'emmena rapidement à l'étage et nous ne tardâmes pas à entrer dans la chambre de Nao. Choupi se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et Tora me fit asseoir sur le lit avant de me tendre mon petit lapin.

« Il a dû faire la connaissance de Saga, remarqua-t-il. »

J'acquiesçai vaguement en prenant Choupi sur mes genoux. Il remua les oreilles et les moustaches, comme s'il était content, et je le caressai tendrement.

« Tu crois qu'il se plaît ici ? demanda Tora en lui faisant une petite caresse. »

« Il est chouchouté par Nao… alors je dirais que oui, souris-je timidement. »

« Il comprend ce qu'on lui dit tu penses ? »

« Je sais pas… Tu veux essayer ? »

Tora haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Comment ? »

Je lui fis un petit sourire et déposai Choupi sur ses genoux avant de me mettre accroupi devant lui. Puis, désignant mon épaule, je lui demandai de sauter.

« Viens-là Choupi, saute ! »

Il remua des moustaches puis sauta sur mon épaule sans faire d'histoire.

« Ouaw… lâcha Tora. »

J'eus un grand sourire en caressant la tête de mon petit lapin.

« C'est bien Choupi. »

« C'est impressionnant, je savais pas que les lapins pouvaient faire ça… »

« C'est pas n'importe quel lapin, c'est le notre, répliquai-je en allant m'asseoir sur ses genoux. »

« Le… notre ? souffla-t-il en passant ses mains autour de ma taille. »

« Oui. Si tu m'avais pas aidé, il aurait peut-être pas survécu… »

« Je suis sûr que tu lui suffis amplement… »

« Non. Hein, Choupi, je te suffis pas ? murmurai-je. »

Il remua des moustaches à nouveau et sauta sur l'épaule de Tora.

« J'avais raison, ris-je légèrement. »

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, Tora se mit à rougir.

« Ha, c'est mignon, m'exclamai-je en chatouillant sa joue toute rose. »

« C'est trop bizarre… »

« Pourquoi ? demandai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

« Je le vois pas tant que ça Choupi, il voit plus Nao que moi… Mais il arrive quand même à savoir… »

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit. »

Et j'eus un grand sourire en me blottissant tout contre lui, manquant de nous faire partir en arrière. Tora s'appuya de justesse contre le bureau pour nous empêcher de tomber. Et inexplicablement, ses joues devinrent un peu plus rouges encore. Relevant la tête, je posai mes doigts froids sur ses joues toutes chaudes.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! répondit-il précipitamment. »

« Je déteins sur toi ? demandai-je en retournant mes mains pour les réchauffer entièrement tout en rafraîchissant ses joues. »

« J'en sais… rien, balbutia Tora. »

« Et si je te dis… que tu es super mignon… quand tu rougis ? souris-je en posant un bisou sur chacune de ses joues. »

Elles s'enflammèrent de plus belle et il rougit un peu plus encore.

« Mer… ci… »

« C'est trop chou, m'extasiai-je. »

C'était rare que je sois aussi démonstratif, mais c'était la première fois que je me rendais réellement compte de l'impact que mes gestes pouvaient avoir.

« T'as vu Choupi, il est tout rouge, fis-je en posant le bout de mon index sur la joue du côté du lapin. »

Il remua le bout du nez et s'avança jusqu'à le poser juste à côté de mon doigt, comme s'il voulait faire comme moi. J'eus un sourire radieux en me tournant vers Tora.

« Il t'a fait un bisou, rigolai-je. »

« Tu es magnifique, dit-il alors. »

Je me mis à rougir délicatement à mon tour sans pour autant détourner le regard. Lentement, Tora vint poser une main tremblante sur mon visage et caressa ma peau. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour apprécier le geste, je les rouvris ensuite afin de garder chaque trait de son visage encore un peu rose en tête. Ses yeux brillaient doucement et ils ressemblaient à deux billes chocolat.

« Tu es si beau… soufflai-je. »

« Moins que toi, mon ange… Le Ciel… est toujours plus beau que la Terre. »

« C'est pas vrai, niai-je en rougissant tout de même un peu plus. La Terre apporte bien plus que le Ciel, elle est bien plus jolie. »

« Mais sans le Ciel, elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre… »

« Chut… soufflai-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. »

Cette conversation ne nous menait nulle part, autant y mettre un terme en douceur. Surpris, Tora ne réagit pas immédiatement, ses doigts se contentant de se crisper contre moi. Mais il finit par se détendre et je me resserrai imperceptiblement contre lui. J'entrouvris les lèvres pour aller caresser sa langue de la mienne, avec amour et tendresse mais laissant filtrer un peu de passion. Je passai ma main gauche dans son cou, remarquant vaguement que Choupi avait filé, et allai attraper la main de Tora, crispée sur le bureau, avec l'autre. J'entremêlai nos doigts en me rapprochant davantage de lui. Ayant alors fait passer tout mon poids sur le même côté de la chaise, elle perdit son équilibre et pencha vers l'arrière. Je rompis brusquement le baiser et eus juste le temps de mettre ma main en dessous de la tête de Tora pour l'empêcher de se cogner avant que nous nous écrasions au sol. Tora toussa sur le coup, à cause du choc, et resserra ma main dans la sienne.

« Rien de cassé ? souffla-t-il. »

La respiration sifflante et le corps tremblant, je relevai lentement la tête.

« Je… sais… pas… »

J'avais l'impression d'avoir mal partout et nulle part à la fois. Tora poussa un soupir et reposa la tête sur le sol avec précaution.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Aux côtes, avouai-je en essayant de mettre mes jambes de façon plus confortable. »

« Bouge pas… sinon tu vas te faire mal, ajouta-t-il immédiatement. »

Je me figeai instantanément, me laissant aller contre son torse. Légèrement, Tora laissa sa main voguer le long de mon dos, descendant jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Je reprenais lentement un souffle normal, malgré la légère douleur qui persistait à chaque respiration. J'avais dû me contracter beaucoup trop fort pour mon corps. Soupirant légèrement, je me blottis un peu plus contre Tora, savourant la caresse de sa main dans mon dos. Il la fit ensuite glisser sur mes côtes pour venir les masser doucement. Je pouffai légèrement, titillant son cou de mon souffle.

« Ca me chatouille, expliquai-je en me tortillant contre lui. »

Attrapant ses mains pour les serrer entre les miennes, j'arrêtai de bouger.

« Dis, Tora, est-ce que… »

Je me stoppai brutalement, ne sachant pas réellement comment continuer ma question. Intrigué, Tora haussa délicatement un sourcil, en attente.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec douceur. »

« Est-ce que c'est égoïste de penser que… »

Je fronçai les sourcils en me redressant légèrement. J'avais du mal à choisir les mots qui convenaient.

« Est-ce que c'est mal de vouloir rester là alors que les autres nous attendent en bas ? Est-ce que c'est mal de trouver ce moment particulièrement beau et intense ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai… le droit… d'avoir envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais ? »

Tora ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, sa main remontant doucement sur mon visage pour replacer une de mes mèches.

« Oui tu as le droit, chuchota-t-il. Tout le monde a le droit de vouloir rester seul avec la personne qu'il aime, sans personne d'autre, pour toujours. Ca n'a rien de mal, mon ange. »

Bougeant légèrement pour passer mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps sans lui faire mal mais de façon à être agréablement assis à califourchon sur son ventre, je m'installai confortablement sur son torse, me lovant le plus possible contre lui.

« Alors, je veux rester là. »

Tora soupira profondément, soulevant légèrement mon corps, et laissa ses mains parcourir tendrement mes flancs. C'était doux et délicat, je me sentais bien. Je me laissai doucement bercer par sa respiration, me laissant envahir par sa présence, jusqu'à une voix ne vienne nous déranger.

« Toraaaaaaaaaaa… Rukiiiiiiiiiii… On mangeuuuuuuuuh… »

Je sursautai violement en me crispant sur Tora.

« Qui que ce soit, je le déteste… siffla Tora en me serrant contre lui. »

« Tu as entendu quelque chose toi ? souris-je en penchant la tête sur le côté, feignant la surprise. »

« Pas toi ? Je dois délirer alors… sourit Tora en retour. »

« Hm, je pense, approuvai-je en posant une main sur son front. Oh, je crois que tu es malade, ajoutai-je avec un air tout sauf naturel. »

« Tu penses ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement inquiet. »

« Je vais devoir m'occuper de toi encore un peu. Disons… toute une vie ? »

Tora se redressa doucement sur les coudes, le regard brillant.

« Je crois que j'en aurais besoin, en effet, souffla-t-il près de mes lèvres. »

Je pris un air très professionnel mais je savais que mes yeux scintillaient.

« Je vais devoir vous prescrire… Un peu d'amour… soufflai-je avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. »

« Un peu ? bouda Tora en reculant légèrement, une mèche tombant devant ses yeux comme pour le cacher. »

« Cela ne vous sied guère ? »

Je repoussai sa mèche pour la glisser derrière son oreille alors qu'il déniait de la tête.

« Oh, vous êtes gourmand très cher… Que diriez-vous d'une bonne dose d'amour ? Cependant, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous prévenir. Il n'est pas prescrit seul… »

« Voyez-vous ça… fit Tora en penchant la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

« Il est obligatoirement enjoint de tendresse… »

Je déposai un baiser dans son cou.

« De douceur… »

Un autre sur sa joue.

« De caresses… »

Je glissai jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Et de baisers… »

Avec lenteur, je l'embrassai chastement.

« Ce traitement me va à ravir… murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Mais… je crois qu'il y a risque de dépendance… »

« Est-ce un problème ? »

Tora happa délicatement mes lèvres des siennes avant de reculer légèrement.

« Aucunement. Mais je crois que je suis déjà atteint… »

« Ce n'est pas dérangeant. Reprenez, je vous prie, soufflai-je malicieusement. »

Tora s'apprêtait à satisfaire ma demande quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Nao. Il referma immédiatement la porte en se répandant en excuses. Rougissant violemment, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard mi-amusé mi-inquiet à Tora.

« T'inquiète pas, il gardera ça pour lui… souffla Tora, réellement désolé. Mais ça tombe toujours sur lui. »

Je fis une petite moue.

« J'ai pas eu mon bisou. »

« Et monsieur ose me taxer d'exigeant ? railla-t-il. Vous n'êtes guère mieux mon cher… »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Pas exigeant, très cher, gourmand, nuance, souris-je. »

« Cela vous dérange ? demanda-t-il en mordillant légèrement mes lèvres. »

« Pas… le moins… du monde… »

« Les autres peuvent bien nous attendre cinq minutes non ? Qu'en dites-vous ? »

J'hochai la tête en effaçant le moindre millimètre qui me séparait encore de lui. D'humeur joueuse, Tora détourna légèrement la tête et vint s'occuper avec douceur de mon lobe d'oreille. Je poussai un gémissement de plaisir et de protestation mélangés, fermant les yeux et crispant mes doigts sur ses habits. Un long frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale quand sa langue se joignit à ses lèvres.

« Ca ne semble pas vous déplaire… susurra Tora avec une légère pointe de provocation en partant en direction de mon cou. »

Retenant un nouveau gémissement, je ne pus cependant pas lutter contre le soupir qui s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« Tora… »

« Oui mon ange ? »

Sa main glissa dans le creux de mes reins tandis que l'autre taquinait la peau fine et délicate de mon cou. Totalement submergé par les sensations, je ne répondis que par une respiration un peu plus heurtée et une accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Tora remonta doucement vers ma mâchoire, prenant le temps de passer sa main sous mes vêtements pour venir titiller la peau de mon dos. Me cambrant légèrement, je posai ma main sur son épaule pour caresser sa clavicule du bout des doigts, agissant par instinct, mon esprit s'étant temporairement mis en pause. Ses doigts se crispèrent et il vint mordiller ma lèvre inférieure avec délectation. Ma main se resserra légèrement sur sa peau tandis que je gémissais sans le vouloir. Mais c'était réellement trop bon pour que je puisse tout retenir. Tora entrouvrit les lèvres pour venir caresser les miennes de sa langue et imprima à sa main de lents et profonds mouvements dans mon dos, étirant et massant la peau en douceur. Sans réfléchir, je laissai ma langue venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Je commençais à avoir chaud et mon sang semblait prêt à bouillir dans mes veines. Tora finit par m'embrasser profondément, appelant ma langue à venir jouer délicatement avec la sienne. Ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Une de mes mains restant crispée sur son pull, l'autre alla se poser sur son cou, juste derrière l'oreille, pour que je puisse caresser la peau sensible avec mon pouce. La chair de poule naquit instantanément sous mes doigts et il approfondit encore le baiser. Encore un peu, juste encore un peu. Je suppliais mes poumons douloureux de tenir quelques secondes de plus. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine, je redoutais l'après. Et j'étais si bien ainsi abandonné entre ses bras. Tora poussa l'étreinte jusqu'à sa dernière limite, les doigts crispés sur ma peau, mais finit malgré tout par s'éloigner, la respiration hachée et le sourire aux lèvres, pour plonger dans mes yeux. Le souffle complètement chaotique et le cœur jouant des claquettes de toutes ses forces, je m'agrippai à lui pour reprendre mes esprits, me perdant au plus profond de ses yeux. Puis lentement, je me mis sur mes jambes douloureuses, pour ne pas être à nouveau tenté. Des fourmillements les firent flageoler et je m'éloignai d'à peine un pas avant de retomber sur le sol.

« Force pas si tu te sens mal, fit alors Tora en venant s'accroupir près de moi et m'aider à me relever. »

« Ha, je souffre, soupirai-je tragiquement en lui faisant un sourire mutin. »

Je voulais juste pouvoir profiter encore un peu de lui.

« Non, pas ça ! Dis-moi où tu as mal, faut que je te soigne ! s'exclama Tora en simulant une panique soudaine. »

« Partout, fis-je avec une petite moue contrite. »

« Mon pauvre trésor… souffla-t-il en se retenant de rire. Viens-là, ça ira mieux après un câlin. »

Je ne me fis pas prier et me serrai tout contre lui comme un petit garçon en manque d'affection. Tora m'accueillit joyeusement et me frotta doucement le dos.

« Voilà, ça va mieux comme ça ? »

« Vi, répondis-je simplement en soupirant de bien-être. »

« Tant mieux alors. »

Il me serra un peu plus et se leva en me portant dans ses bras.

« Oh, attends ! m'exclamai-je soudainement. On a oublié Choupi ! »

« Tu as vu où il avait sauté ? »

Je déniai de la tête en regardant autour de nous. Je remarquai alors que le tiroir secret de Nao était entrouvert.

« Je crois savoir où il est… Mais c'est pas certain… »

« Je te laisser aller vérifier… souffla Tora en me reposant à terre. »

Vacillant un peu, je finis par arriver jusqu'au lit sur lequel je pris appui. Choupi était confortablement lové entre deux petits Winnie.

« Il est trop mignon, m'émerveillai-je avec un grand sourire. »

« Alors c'est grâce à lui qui tu as découvert le secret de Nao avant tout le monde ? sourit Tora. »

« Oui, il était tombé du lit, expliquai-je. Tu crois que je peux le laisser là ? »

« C'est pas les Winnie que ça va déranger. »

« On sait pas, peut-être ils aiment pas les lapins. »

« Je suis sûr que si. Nao est comme ses Winnie, alors si Nao adore Choupi, ça sera pareil pour les Winnie, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Aw, c'est trop mimi ! gazouillai-je. »

« Sois sans crainte, les Winnie de Nao vont prendre soin de Choupi pendant ton absence. Et je suis sûr qu'il saura te retrouver s'il te cherche. »

Je lui fis un sourire avant de caresser ma petite boule de poil.

« Fais pas de bêtises Choupi, après c'est moi qui serai rouspété… »

« Tu as déjà vu Nao engueuler quelqu'un ? s'étonna Tora avec un sourire. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Alors t'inquiète pas. »

Puis il m'attrapa la main avant de désigner la porte.

« On descend ? »

« Oui. »

Je fis quelques pas en avant. Ma jambe gauche bloquait légèrement mais j'avais retrouvé un équilibre stable.

« On peut y aller. »

Et je lui fis un doux sourire. Tora m'entraîna donc à sa suite pour descendre dans le salon et passer dans le jardin. Ruka avait revêtu un tablier de cuisine pour s'occuper du barbecue, Yomi l'assistait à grand renfort de massages et autres caresses, Hiroto s'enfilait les biscuits apéro avec Hitsugi et Tero, tandis que Nao et Sakito parlaient ensemble, Saga ayant passé ses bras autour de la taille de son amant. J'inspirai un grand coup et rejoignis Nao, Sakito et Saga en serrant la main de Tora. C'était un peu stressant de revenir me mêler parmi eux après avoir réagi comme je l'avais fait mais il fallait que j'affronte mes peurs.

« De retour parmi nous ? souffla Saga avec un sourire. »

Nao fit mine de le frapper. Il ne lui avait sûrement pas révélé ce qu'il avait vu dans sa chambre.

« Et oui, soupira Tora avec un petit sourire teinté de provocation. On ne peut pas rester au Ciel indéfiniment, il faut parfois reprendre pied sur Terre. »

« Si ça, c'est pas un sous-entendu douteux, je sais pas ce que c'est, sourit Yomi qui passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Sakito, lui ayant préalablement sauté sur le dos. »

« Tu as abandonné Ruka ? »

« Il m'a menacé de m'utiliser pour ses expériences si je ne le laissais pas cuisiner tranquillement. »

« Une brochette de Yomi, ça doit pas être mal pourtant… fit Saga en se récoltant un coup de coude de la part de Nao. »

« Il a pas besoin d'aide alors ? demanda Tora. »

« Hélas, pas de la mienne, soupira-t-il. C'est rien, Sakito le remplacera. »

« Hey, protesta celui-ci, je suis pas libre ! »

« Pour le moment, il se goinfre avec les deux gigolos, ton chéri ! »

« Comment tu t'appropries les gens ! fit Nao vers Yomi. »

« Il a pas tort, et puis descends de là sinon je te fais rôtir, menaça Sakito. »

« T'oseras jamais, t'es bien trop gentil, sourit joyeusement Yomi en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son porteur. »

« Sale gosse, sourit Tora. »

« Dire qu'on va devoir encore te surveiller pendant au moins deux ans… fit Saga avec un soupir exagéré. »

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, sourit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

« Les gosses, c'est prêt, s'exclama Ruka. »

« Ouaiiiiis, s'enthousiasma Yomi en sautant sur ses pieds pour foncer vers son amant. »

« Impressionnant, murmurai-je. »

« Les gosses, les gosses, t'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous, protesta Saga. »

« Je vous ai eu en tant qu'élèves, donc vous restez des gosses, point barre. »

« Je m'en rappelle, c'était ta première année en tant que prof, fit Tora en se servant. C'était cool. »

« Ouais, y avait toujours Niya pour regarder ce qu'il faisait dans son dos ! se rappela Saga. »

« Il avait déjà peur que je lui vole la vedette ! »

« Ou que tu fasses tout sauter… railla Saga. »

« C'est déjà arrivé ? demanda Nao avec de grands yeux. »

« N'importe quoi, traumatise pas mes élèves, répliqua Ruka. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai une ou deux fois envahi les labos d'une fumée violacée plutôt dense, mais c'est pas une raison… »

« De la fumée violette ?! s'exclama Nao. »

« Mais c'est trop fun ça ! s'extasia Hiroto en revenant. »

« J'avais inversé deux produits, rien de particulièrement dramatique ni compliqué à faire… »

« T'es trop fort, s'enthousiasma Yomi. »

« T'as utilisé quoi comme produit ? demanda Hiroto. »

« Lui dis pas, où je balance tout à Niya, prévint Tora. »

« Je dirai rien, maintenant mangez avant que ça refroidisse ! lança-t-il avec un regard menaçant. »

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se servit à manger. Restant légèrement à l'écart, je les regardais faire sans bouger. Je n'avais réellement pas envie de manger. Tora se rapprocha de moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Si tu n'as pas très faim, tu peux piquer dans mon assiette. »

Lui offrant un petit sourire, je piquai une tomate cerise dans son assiette pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Je la mangeai lentement pour ne pas que mon estomac proteste avant de relever la tête vers lui.

« On peut s'asseoir ? J'ai mal à la jambe… »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit place sur une chaise de jardin sur la terrasse, m'invitant à m'installer sur lui. Puis il déposa l'assiette sur mes genoux et déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Frissonnant légèrement, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et observai le ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement.

« Tu te sens comment ? demanda doucement Tora. »

« Etranger… soufflai-je. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes tous joyeux et souriants, vous êtes ouverts aux autres et savez vous amuser. Je ne suis pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être du même monde que vous. »

Tora eut un petit soupir.

« Regarde-les, et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

« Un groupe uni malgré les différences. »

« Et toi, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais faire partie de cette unité, malgré tes différences ? »

« Je… »

Je n'en savais rien. Comment faire partie d'un groupe en ayant vécu seul toute une vie ? Je frissonnai de nouveau et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

« Je sais pas… du tout… »

« Tu sais, ça vient naturellement, mais c'est jamais immédiat. Et c'est pas parce que c'est rapide que tu feras plus partie d'un groupe. Regarde quelqu'un comme Saga, au début il s'intégrait partout parce qu'il draguait tout le monde, mais ça ne l'intégrait pas dans un groupe pour autant. »

« Hm… »

J'inspirai profondément en me redressant doucement pour lui sourire. Je ne voulais pas gâcher cette soirée, ni l'inquiéter outre mesure sur des angoisses personnelles. Il fallait juste que je m'adapte. Après environ six mois avec eux, j'étais déjà habitué à l'excentricité, il me suffisait de prendre sur moi pour le reste.

« Tora ! Nao est marié !!! s'exclama alors la voix d'Hiroto. »

Tora toussa en relevant brusquement la tête. Récupérant l'assiette, je me délogeai de ses jambes pour qu'il puisse aller constater par lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! fit-il alors en se levant, récupérant son assiette délicatement de mes mains pour aller la déposer sur une table. »

« Mais c'est vrai, dis-lui Pooh ! »

Ledit Pooh se contenta de se cacher derrière Sakito.

« Eh, oh, je sers pas de bouclier moi, débrouille-toi avec ton frère, protesta celui-ci en bougeant pour aller prendre Hiroto contre lui, l'empêchant d'envenimer la situation. »

Tora m'invita à le suivre d'un simple regard et s'avança vers son petit frère rougissant. Il gardait obstinément ses mains derrière lui et Saga vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Me dis pas que tu t'es marié ? interrogea Tora. »

Nao nia de la tête en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Alors c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Nao Sakamoto, ça rendrait bien pourtant, pouffa Hitsugi. »

« Hitsugi, pour une fois, laisse filer, souffla joyeusement Yomi en regardant attentivement la scène. »

« Alors ? insista Tora. »

Nao jeta un regard à Saga, qui lui eut un sourire.

« C'est pas parce que je lui ai passé la bague au doigt qu'on est marié. »

« Je suis content… pour vous, souris-je timidement en évitant de regarder Tora. »

Hiroto pouffa de rire et Nao me rendit un petit sourire à son tour, qu'il perdit vite en voyant le regard de son grand frère.

« Montre. »

Il respira profondément puis sortit sa main gauche de son dos pour lui tendre. Un anneau en argent ornait désormais son annulaire.

« Hey, elle est superbe cette bague, s'exclama Tero en poussant tout le monde pour venir voir. »

« C'est pour ses dix-huit ans, pas pour son mariage, expliqua Saga à Tora qui semblait avoir eu la peur de sa vie. »

« Mais la signification reste la même. Offrir une bague à son amant, c'est symbolique ! répliqua Yomi avec sérieux. »

« Yomi, par pitié, n'emploie pas de mots tendancieux, souffla Tora en prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne pour analyser la chose. »

Le voir s'inquiéter ainsi avait quelque chose d'inexplicablement angoissant et douloureux, et je baissai la tête pour admirer mes pieds. En outre, ma jambe me faisait de plus en plus mal, ce qui me stressait déjà grandement.

« Tora, si j'étais toi, je ne m'inquièterais pas pour mon frère que semble aller très bien et qui s'occupe de lui comme un grand, mais pour mon copain qui semble aller particulièrement mal, intervint Ruka. »

Je relevai brusquement la tête en déniant.

« Non, ça va… très bien, protestai-je. »

« Mon œil, fit Nao en récupérant sa main et en retournant Tora vers moi. Occupe t'en… »

« Désolé, souffla Tora en me reprenant dans ses bras pour s'éloigner un peu. »

« Mais… ça va… je vais… bien, murmurai-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. »

« Tu tiens pas droit. C'est ta jambe ? »

Il ne me servait plus à rien de nier.

« Hm, j'ai dû me faire mal en tombant tout à l'heure… C'est pas grave… »

« Faudra que je te mette de la crème alors, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Et c'est peut-être pas grave maintenant, mais si on ne s'en occupe pas, ça pourrait le devenir. »

« C'est rien, je veux pas… que tu t'éloignes des autres… pour moi… On peut rester avec eux… Tu devrais pas… te mettre à l'écart… pour moi. »

« Tu me jures que si tu te sens trop mal à l'aise, tu me le diras ? demanda-t-il en plongeant sérieusement ses yeux dans les miens. »

Je baissai la tête en acquiesçant.

« OK, sourit-il en posant un baiser sur mon front. Prie pour qu'ils n'aient pas tout mangé… »

J'hochai la tête et il me redéposa au sol avant de retourner près des autres. Tous s'étaient servis une assiette avant de s'asseoir sur la pelouse pour manger à l'aise. Tora se resservit et nous allâmes les rejoindre.

« Alors, fit Tora, il s'est passé encore quoi, pendant que Ruki et moi on préparait tout dans la cuisine ? »

« Dis plutôt que vous faisiez des trucs suspects dans la cuisine, pouffa Tero. »

Je rougis vivement en baissant la tête. Ils étaient tous bien trop portés sur la chose, c'était gênant.

« Si tu trouves que vider le frigo, c'est quelque chose de suspect, je te l'accorde, on faisait des trucs suspects, admit naturellement Tora en entamant son assiette. »

« Vous avez rien loupé, mis à part les blagues perverses absolument pas drôles d'Hitsugi, résuma Yomi en riant. »

« Si elles sont drôles ! protesta le concerné. C'est juste que tu les comprends pas ! »

« Et question perversité, t'es pas beaucoup mieux toi, fit remarquer Hiroto. »

« Hey parle pas de mon chouchou comme ça ! répliqua Ruka en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. »

« Il avait qu'à pas dire du mal des blagues de mon Tsutsu ! siffla Tero. »

Ledit Tsutsu gratifia son amoureux d'un bisou et tira la langue au couple de Ruka et Yomi.

« Que des gosses… soupira tragiquement Saga. »

« Comme tu dis, approuva Sakito. »

Le reste du repas se passa plus ou moins calmement, régulièrement ponctué de blagues vaseuses et de règlements de compte à coup de fourchettes. C'était une joyeuse bataille de mots, et parfois de gestes, qui anima donc la tombée de la nuit.

« Ruki, bouge pas ! s'exclama soudainement Tero en avançant lentement à quatre pattes vers moi. »

Il s'arrêta à environ cinquante centimètres de mon visage pour observer attentivement mon oreille.

« T'as l'oreille percée ?! s'étonna-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

« Bah ça se voit, non ? fit Nao en terminant son assiette. »

« Ruru, comment tu as pu me cacher ça ! s'exclama Hitsugi, outré. »

« Je… l'ai pas… caché… murmurai-je en me rapprochant imperceptiblement de Tora. »

« Ca lui va bien non ? fit celui-ci en souriant. »

« A mort ! s'enthousiasma Hitsugi. »

« Merci, soufflai-je en rougissant. »

« Ca t'a pris d'un coup comme ça ? demanda Yomi en grand curieux qu'il était. »

« Non. C'est la finalisation d'un souhait que j'avais dû abandonner. »

« C'est cool, c'est fait maintenant ! fit joyeusement Hiroto. »

« Hm, souris-je timidement. »

« Ruki, bon sang, tu fais comment pour être aussi mignon ?! bouda Tero. »

« Il est réservé, il rougit, et on a envie de s'occuper de lui, énuméra Saga en lançant un clin d'œil à Tora tout en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Nao. »

« Nao et Ruki sont jumeaux de personnalité, lança Yomi avec de grands yeux. Mais Ruki est quand même plus coincé que Nao… »

Je rougis en baissant le visage, me cachant derrière un rideau de cheveux pour la énième fois de la soirée. Et j'avais tout à parier que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« Ah, c'est parce que lui, il a pas profité de mon stage spécial décoincitude ! s'exclama vivement Hiroto. Et il m'a pas embrassé non plus… »

« Et ne t'avise pas de le faire, prévint Tora. Je me rappelle très bien l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé mon frère le lendemain… »

« Mais ! protesta Nao. »

« Et puis je… je veux pas… embrasser un autre, soufflai-je très rapidement. »

« Bah lui voulait pas non plus… »

« Ruru, t'es trop chou ! lança Hitsugi. »

Je rougis encore plus en posant mes mains sur mon visage.

« S'il continue comme ça, on pourra faire cuire des œufs sur ses joues, rigola Tero. »

« C'est décidé, Ruki je t'inscris à un stage ! fit Hiroto. »

« Mais foutez-lui la paix ! s'interposa alors Tora. »

« Tora a raison. Il nous a dit renaître tout à l'heure, laissez-lui le temps de s'habituer à la vie, compléta Sakito. »

« Il a pas tort. Et en plus de s'habituer à la vie, il doit s'habituer à nous, c'est énorme, ajouta Ruka. »

« Mon dieu, le pauvre, plaignit Yomi. »

« Ouais, alors laissez-le respirer… »

« Comment t'es protecteur en fait, remarqua Hitsugi. Encore pire que quand t'es surveillant ! »

« Il a intérêt, sinon vous finiriez par le tuer le petit Ruki, riposta Sakito. »

« Mais nan, il est trop mignon, pouffa Hitsugi. Et l'amour triomphe de tout ! »

De presque tout, répliquai-je mentalement en allant me blottir contre Tora.

« Puis, il a l'air d'en avoir besoin, intervint Yomi. Je veux dire, quand on voit Ruki, on a tout de suite envie d'être protecteur ! »

« Tu sais, tu peux envoyer balader Tora quand il devient étouffant, me souffla Hiroto avec des airs de confident. »

Il se prit une tape de la part de Nao. Je relevai de grands yeux vers lui.

« Non, je… je suis bien… comme ça… »

Comment lui expliquer que j'étais perdu sans Tora ? Que tout me semblait terrifiant ? Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je pensais à Tora de cette façon, mais plus j'étais en sa compagnie et plus sa présence me devenait vitale.

« Arrêtez avec vos questions, vous l'ennuyez… intervint alors Nao, les joues rosissantes. »

« Mais Pooh, j'entame une thérapie ! »

« Il en a pas besoin. »

« Laissez-le vivre, quoi ! s'exclama vivement Sakito. »

« Vous êtes bizarres sérieux… fit Hitsugi avec de grands yeux. »

« Pourquoi ? demanda Ruka. Expose-nous donc ton point de vue très cher… »

« Bah je sais pas, mais vous arrêtez pas de vous poser des tas de questions, et en plus vous êtes bourrés de complexes. Pourtant je veux dire, vous avez rien d'anormal… »

« Je suis pas complexé, protesta Yomi. »

« Moi non plus, continua Tero. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je serais complexé, fit bêtement Ruka. »

« Oh mais faites pas chier, je généralise ! Moi non plus j'ai pas de complexes, je suis parfait, mais y en a qui en ont, et Ruki est dedans. »

« Je ne pense pas que Ruki soit complexé, intervint Sakito. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, attentif et interrogatif. Il me fit un gentil sourire.

« Dans un sens, je me trompe peut-être, mais tu dois juste te sentir perdu dans un monde qui te semble hostile. Tu es gêné parce que tu ne sais pas réellement comment agir, si tu fais bien ou mal… Mais tout le monde passe par là. Même toi, Hitsugi, tu dois connaître ça. Je n'appelle pas ça un complexe, mais un apprentissage. »

Je fus impressionné qu'il comprenne aussi bien ce que je ressentais. Non pas que je ne l'en pensais pas capable, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse saisir aussi bien ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de moi.

« J'aime bien cette vision des choses… admit Saga. »

« C'est complexe, fit Hitsugi. »

« Avec Ruki et Sakito, on a de quoi faire toutes sortes de débats. Je vous aime les mecs ! s'enthousiasma Yomi en sautant au cou de Sakito pour se frotter contre lui à la manière d'un chat. »

« Hey, piqueur de copain ! s'exclama Hiroto en se collant à Sakito. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure ! »

« J'ai fait quoi tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il innocemment. »

« Tu lui as sauté dessus ! »

« Moi ? Tu as dû trop boire mon petit écureuil. Mais je te pardonne, je t'aime aussi, sourit-il en s'accrochant à lui à son tour. »

« Hey ! »

« T'en as jamais assez ou quoi ? fit Saga en haussant un sourcil. »

« Mouahaha, j'aime juste vous faire suer, rigola-t-il en allant s'allonger sur Nao et lui. »

« On devrait t'accrocher une pancarte 'free hugs' autour du cou, dit Nao en le repoussant doucement. »

« C'est pas une bête idée ça, fit-il en se redressant. »

« Pas question, on finirait par t'enlever, alors viens là et arrête d'embêter les autres, protesta Ruka. »

« Et nous, on a pas le droit à un câlin ? bouda Tero. »

« J'arrive ! s'exclama Yomi en sautant sur lui. »

Hitsugi se mit bien évidemment de la partie, formant un grand câlin humain des trois plus grands pervers du groupe. Ils étaient réellement bizarres et déjantés.

« T'as trop de la chance, Ruka, pouffa Tora. »

« Des fois, je me sens seul et abandonné, fit-il semblant de pleurer. »

« Noooon, mamouuuur, s'écria brusquement Yomi en retournant se blottir contre le torse de son amant. »

S'en suivit alors une épidémie de câlins parmi les couples. Tora m'entoura de ses bras avec un sourire, en contemplant le spectacle illustrant bien la citation : l'amour rend un peu bête. Je relevai la tête vers lui et, passant ma main sur sa joue, je laissai glisser mon index sur sa lèvre inférieure avec un tendre sourire. Je me redressai légèrement et me penchai à son oreille.

« Je t'aime, murmurai-je en un souffle. »

J'avais besoin de le lui dire. Tora déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. »

Et il me sourit avec tendresse. Rougissant de bonheur, je me mis en boule contre son torse avant de finalement allonger ma jambe gauche pour avoir moins mal. Tora posa doucement une main dessus et la parcourut lentement pour la détendre un peu. Je l'attrapai pour jouer avec ses doigts et l'empêcher de continuer. Ce n'était pas réellement désagréable mais légèrement douloureux. Fermant les yeux, je posai sa main sur ma joue en me laissant aller contre son torse.

« T'endors pas, hein ? souffla-t-il à son oreille. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, souris-je sans rouvrir les yeux. Je me nourris de toi. »

« Garde de la place pour le gâteau, murmura-t-il pour éviter que Nao entende. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, tu ne rassasies que mes sens et mon esprit. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment je m'y prends sans même m'en rendre compte. »

« Je te le dirai pas, souris-je en plongeant subitement mes yeux dans les siens. »

Toujours un peu décontenancé par ces liaisons brutales, Tora en fit finalement de même.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais pas comment ça fonctionne, avouai-je simplement. »

« Ca restera un mystère alors… souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. »

Savourant cette douce caresse un instant, je finis par entrouvrir légèrement mes lèvres pour laisser nos souffles se mélanger. Puis, maladroitement, je cherchai à approfondir l'échange. Tora eut un petit sourire dans le baiser et glissa l'une de ses mains sur mon cou, avant de laisser sa langue voguer un peu plus en avant pour entraîner la mienne dans une danse délicate et sensuelle à la fois. Refermant une main sur son pull au niveau de sa taille, je posai l'autre sur son épaule avec légèreté. Je finis cependant par ralentir la cadence avant de séparer nos lèvres pour reprendre de l'air. Je ne m'éloignai pourtant pas de lui, voulant profiter de la douceur du moment encore un peu. Lentement, Tora passa le dos de sa main sur ma joue, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je lui fis un sourire timide à mon tour et posai ma tête sur son épaule, respirant l'odeur de sa peau avec plaisir. Ce doux moment fut bien malheureusement interrompu par Hiroto qui venait de ramper discrètement vers nous.

« Hey… murmura-t-il. Faudrait peut-être passer à la suite des événements, pendant que Pooh plane très haut… »

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Nao, je détournai vivement la tête en rougissant. Il semblait en effet ne plus réellement être sur terre, entre les bras de Saga qui l'embrassait d'une façon passionnée et passionnelle. Tora regarda également avant de reporter son attention ailleurs. Le sentant à la fois mal à l'aise et mécontent, je pris appui sur lui pour me relever et attrapai sa main pour le forcer à se lever et à fuir vers la cuisine.

« Bon sang, je vais peut-être passer pour le grand frère chiant, mais je supporte pas qu'il lui fasse ça… soupira-t-il en arrivant. »

« Dis-toi que ça pourrait être avec Hitsugi ou Yomi… »

Tora posa une main sur ses yeux.

« Mon Dieu, parle pas de malheur… Mais Saga, c'est mon meilleur ami et ça fait… bizarre… »

Je lui fis un petit sourire en caressant sa joue.

« S'il est heureux, c'est le principal, non ? »

« Hm. »

Il embrassa ma paume de main et me fit un sourire.

« Je m'inquiète trop, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Mais je trouve ça touchant. Tu me fais penser à Satsuki quand tu es comme ça, avouai-je. »

« Tu crois qu'il m'aurait regardé bizarre si je t'avais embrassé comme ça ? sourit-il. »

« Avant même de faire attention à toi, c'est moi qu'il aurait regardé bizarrement. Après seulement, il serait venu se battre avec toi. »

« Je crois que Saga a de la chance que je vienne pas me battre… Mais je t'aurais jamais rien fait sans que tu le veuilles tu sais… »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avec un sourire.

« On se met au travail ? »

Parler de _Lui_ était encore douloureux et je voulais changer de sujet, passer à quelque chose de plus léger.

« On y go ! Tu te charges de sortir le gâteau du frigo, et moi je pars à la recherche des bougies ? »

J'affirmai en me tournant vers le frigidaire. Je l'ouvris et sortis avec précaution le gâteau avant de le poser sur la table avec des gestes lents pour ne pas le faire tomber. Quand je fus sûr qu'il était en sécurité, je me retournai pour fermer la porte du frigo et m'appuyai dessus afin de ramener mon genou gauche sur mon torse pour étirer ma jambe. J'allais devoir prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin à mon retour à la maison, ce qui ne m'enchantait pas réellement. Pendant ce temps, Tora avait retrouvé les bougies dans un placard et en étala dix-huit sur la table de la cuisine avant de ranger le reste.

« Maintenant, faut en mettre dix-sept sur le gâteau. »

« Pourquoi dix-sept ? On fait quoi de la dernière ? »

« On la plante dans un Coffee Starbuck, si Nao ne l'a pas trouvé et bu. »

« C'est quoi un Coffee Starbuck ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Un genre de café bizarre que tu trouves dans des gobelets géants et fermés, il faut planter sa paille dedans pour boire quelque chose. Tu trouves ça dans des Starbuck, et Nao en raffole. »

« Ah, d'accord… répondis-je juste. »

Je pris ensuite une bougie et la plantai au milieu du gâteau.

« A ton tour ! souris-je. »

Pris au jeu, Tora leva les yeux au ciel et planta la deuxième bougie.

« A toi ! »

J'en pris deux et les posai autour de celle de Tora.

« Je t'ai eu ! »

« Hey, c'est pas juste, t'as pas dit les règles ! »

Je lui fis une pichenette sur le bout du nez.

« M'en fiche, j'ai gagné, pouffai-je. »

Tora m'embrassa sur le bout du nez et nous finîmes par placer toutes les bougies, y compris celle du Starbuck.

« Tu pourrais aller me chercher Hiroto et Yomi sans faire de bruit maintenant ? Il nous faut des bras pour les cadeaux… »

J'hochai la tête et me faufilai discrètement au jardin. Je tirai sur la manche d'Hiroto pour attirer son attention et lui murmurai qu'on avait besoin de son aide et que ce serait bien qu'il emmène Yomi avec lui. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et je retournai à l'intérieur. Hiroto et Yomi ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre.

« Mission commando réussi, s'exclama Yomi en se mettant au garde à vous. »

« Repos sergent, une nouvelle mission vous attend. Sergent Hiroto, sergent Yomi, vous êtes responsables de la mission cadeaux ! »

« Cool ! s'extasia Hiroto. »

« Super ! Je peux en piquer au passage ? »

« S'il en manque un seul, je t'étripe, c'est bien compris ? »

« T'es même pas drôle, bougonna-t-il en empilant plusieurs paquet dans ses bras. »

« Râle pas Yomyom, pense plutôt à cette bizarre réalité : Nao est majeur ! intervint Hiroto. »

« Oh, merde ! lâcha-t-il brusquement. Nao majeur, c'est trop étrange. »

« N'en rajoutez pas une couche, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça, soupira Tora. Allez en route ! »

Je tirai sur le bas de son pull pour le retenir, je n'avais pas eu de directives.

« Je fais quoi ? »

« Je prends le gâteau, et tu as l'insigne honneur de porter le Coffee Starbuck avec la dix-huitième bougie dessus, la plus importante ! »

« D'accord. »

Je pris le gobelet avec précaution et leur fis signe que j'étais prêt. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le jardin et, une fois que Nao fut tourné vers nous, chacun se mit à chanter. Je pus ainsi constater que Hiroto chantait particulièrement faux, rivalisant cependant d'ardeur pour couvrir le coffre de Yomi. Pour ma part, quand je vis le sourire de Nao et ses yeux pétillants de bonheur, mon cœur se réchauffa agréablement et un sourire plein de sincérité s'invita sur mes lèvres. Nao y répondit avec les intérêts et les autres se rassemblèrent tout autour de lui, pour que tout le monde puisse voir. Hiroto et Yomi déposèrent les cadeaux à ses côtés et Tora s'accroupit pour mettre le plateau à bonne hauteur.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Nao ! s'exclama joyeusement Hiroto avec un grand sourire. »

« Bon anniversaire, soufflai-je. »

« Vas-y, souffle, je veux que t'ouvres tes cadeaux, s'enthousiasma Yomi. »

Tout en chassant une larme intempestive de son œil, Nao se concentra pour ne rien louper. Après avoir maintes fois réprimé un fou rire, il respira profondément et souffla tout d'un coup, terminant par la bougie du Starbuck que je tenais toujours. Tout le monde applaudit joyeusement en riant.

« J'espère que tu as fait un vœu, murmurai-je en lui tendant le gobelet. »

Il hocha affirmativement en souriant, avant de prendre le gobelet en déposant par la même occasion un baiser papillon sur mon front. Un peu embarrassé et ému par ce petit baiser, je rougis délicatement en retournant près de Tora qui avait déposé le gâteau sur la table de jardin.

« Merci… balbutia ensuite Nao à l'adresse de tout le monde. Vous… Je sais pas quoi dire… »

« Alors dis rien et ouvre tes cadeaux, s'écria Tero avec un grand sourire et un coup d'œil complice à Hitsugi. »

Hiroto fut nommé préposé aux cadeaux et tendit tout d'abord celui d'Hitsugi et Tero, emballé de papier rouge vif. Nao lut d'abord le petit mot qui était mis avec et ouvrit finalement le paquet avant de rougir de façon non négligeable et de se cacher derrière ses mains.

« Bon Anniversaire ! s'exclama Hitsugi d'un ton joyeux. »

« Vous avez pas osé… gémit Nao. »

« On savait pas tes goûts préférés alors on a mis de tout, puis ça fait un joli ensemble de couleurs, expliqua joyeusement Tero. »

Rougissant légèrement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un assortiment de préservatifs et de lubrifiants, je cachai mon visage contre le torse de Tora. C'était trop gênant et je me promis de ne jamais mettre personne au courant de mon anniversaire. Tora me prit contre lui et supplia Hiroto de poursuivre au plus vite la distribution. Le paquet suivant fut jaune, offert par Yomi et Ruka. Nao l'ouvrit avec au moins autant d'appréhension… et ne fut pas déçu du résultat.

« Yomi, tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais mettre ça, souffla un Nao mi-amusé mi-horrifié en sortant un magnifique string piou piou. »

« Bah quoi ? Je suis sûr que ça t'irait super bien et que Saga serait ravi que tu te balades avec rien que ça sur le… »

Ruka lui mit une main sur la bouche pour qu'il arrête de raconter des âneries. Hiroto explosa d'un rire sonore, sûrement en train d'imaginer la scène.

« Je crois que ça serait un peu dérangeant de t'imaginer dans ces moments-là, déclara Saga d'un ton léger et amusé envers Yomi. »

Nao rougit, l'air désespéré, et sortit le cadeau de Ruka, le splendide bouquin jaune : La Chimie pour les Nuls.

« Mes notes étaient si catastrophiques que ça cette année ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant le livre. »

« Catastrophiques, soupira-t-il. Je suis triste, même en maths, tu as réussi à avoir de meilleures notes… »

« Désolé Ruka, je ferai mieux l'année prochaine, déclara-t-il soudainement honteux. Mais c'est pas ma faute si je comprends rien. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderai, fit-il solennellement. »

« C'est gentil, sourit-il. »

« Hey, cadeaux ! s'exclama Hiroto en lui désignant quelque chose de singulièrement plus volumineux. »

Nao rampa jusque là et découvrit avec un bonheur non dissimulé une nouvelle série de cymbales, ainsi qu'un fût pour sa batterie.

« Ouaw… Vous êtes complètement barrés… souffla-t-il. »

« Si tu veux, on les reprend, plaisanta Sakito en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Il effleura avec douceur ses nouveaux accessoires, une légère lueur d'amour dans les yeux. Hiroto le tira de sa rêverie en lui tendant ses derniers cadeaux : ceux que Tora et moi avions achetés. Il déballa avec ravissement le paquet qui contenait tous les précieux livres qui lui manquaient dans sa collection.

« Oh non, il est trop mignon ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en serrant la peluche Winnie l'Ourson dans ses bras. »

« On a pris le plus doux, soufflai-je. »

« Je l'adore, merci ! se réjouit-il en me caressant la joue avant de bondir au cou de son frère. »

« Oublie pas le dernier, souffla Tora en lui tendant mon dessin. »

Rougissant, je tortillai mes doigts les uns avec les autres. J'avais à la fois hâte qu'il le découvre et envie de le reprendre pour ne pas qu'il le voit. Délicatement, Nao s'installa en tailleurs pour ouvrir son dernier cadeau. Et il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Sans voix, il le montra à Saga, qui sembla aussi estomaqué que lui.

« Je… Ouaw… C'est vraiment… commença Nao. »

« Je crois qu'il veut dire que c'est à couper le souffle, sourit Saga en complétant la phrase. »

Je pris une jolie teinte pivoine en regardant le sol.

« C'est… Je… Merci… bafouillai-je. »

« Hey, vous devriez faire un concours de bégaiements ! protesta Hitsugi. »

« Moi, je veux voir. Moi, je veux voir, s'écria Yomi en sautillant. »

Nao l'invita à le rejoindre pour venir voir et Yomi vint s'écraser près de lui, bientôt rejoint par Hiroto.

« T'es mieux en dessin qu'en vrai, pouffa ce dernier. »

« C'est pas vrai, soufflai-je. Ses yeux pétillent pas assez sur le dessin… »

« Dites-lui qu'il a tort, soupira Tora. »

« Hm, moi je dis que c'est exactement ça, fit Saga. Fais moi confiance, je suis un expert ! »

Je ne répliquai rien mais n'en pensais pas moins, ce dessin était loin d'être parfait.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je mangerais bien du gâteau moi, s'exclama soudain Tero. »

« Mais t'es qu'un morfaloux ! s'exclama Hiroto. »

« Mais, c'est même pas vrai, en plus il est super croquignolet, protesta Hitsugi. »

« Aw, t'es trop gentil mon cœur ! »

« Super quoi ? fit Saga avec un air de totale incompréhension. »

« Croquignolet ! répéta Hitsugi avec un sourire. »

« Croquignolet est… un synonyme de mignon, expliquai-je timidement. »

« Et… vous connaissez ce mot là ? »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je connaissais pas non plus, intervint Tora. »

« Pfff, et ça se dit surveillant… soupira Hitsugi. »

« Bizarrement, ça m'étonne même pas qu'ils connaissent des mots aussi ridicules, intervint Yomi. »

« Moi non plus… renchérit Hiroto. Allez, gâteau ! Nao, coupe ! »

Il lui tendit le couteau et Nao, nouvellement majeur, s'appliqua à le découper en dix parts égales, d'une taille plutôt conséquente de surcroît.

« A l'attaque ! s'écria Tero en prenant la plus grosse part avec un grand sourire. »

« Maiiiiiis, prends pas tout ! protesta Hitsugi. Moi aussi j'ai faim ! »

« Tiens mon cœur, sourit-il en lui donnant son assiette avant de prendre une autre part tout aussi énorme. »

« Bon, maintenant que les goinfres sont servis, on peut y aller ? demanda prudemment Ruka. »

« Ouais, je veux un morceau ! s'exclama Yomi en prenant une assiette pour lui et en en tendant une à Ruka. Voilà mamour ! »

Les autres se servirent également, chacun restant près de son partenaire. Nao prit sa part en dernier avant de rejoindre Saga, et Tora se tourna finalement vers moi.

« J'espère que ça te paraîtra pas trop énorme… sourit-il. »

Je pris mon assiette avec un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas très grave, j'en connais qui seront enchantés de le finir. »

« Bon appétit alors. »

« Toi aussi. »

Et je piquai un morceau dans son assiette avec un sourire de gosse.

« Très cher, vous n'avez aucun scrupules à mon égard ! protesta Tora en me volant un bout à son tour. »

« M'en voulez-vous ? demandai-je avec une petite mine triste. »

« Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir mon ange… »

Et il attrapa un bout de son gâteau pour me le tendre. J'acceptai le morceau avec un petit sourire et lui en offrit un à mon tour.

« Han, tricheur ! s'exclama alors Hiroto. »

Je rougis vivement en baissant la tête.

« Laisse-les tranquille, soupira Sakito en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Pour une fois qu'on voit Ruki manger… »

Mes joues prirent encore quelques degrés et mes épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Tora me remonta alors délicatement le menton avec deux doigts et me regarda dans les yeux. Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, comme pour me redonner confiance. Soupirant doucement, je me laissai faire avec amour. Toutes ses petites attentions remplissaient petit à petit le creux de mon cœur…

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Le chapitre 21 m'en veut, et je le hais (ça, c'est dit…) ! A bientôt pour la suite ?


	18. Et autres joyeusetés

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Je me demande à quoi elle sert cette partie… C'est vrai quoi, on s'en fiche de ce que l'auteur a à dire ô.ô

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XVIII – Et autres joyeusetés.

-

La nuit tomba finalement, accompagnant la disparition progressive du gâteau, ainsi que l'enlèvement mystérieux de ma part, laissée malencontreusement sans surveillance. La pleine lune était doucement montée dans le ciel et éclairait à présent tout le jardin d'une lueur bleutée un peu féerique.

« Hey, les mecs, ça vous dirait pas un Twister ! s'exclama alors brusquement Hitsugi. »

« Ouais, trop fun ! accepta immédiatement Tero. »

« Ah ouais, ça c'est un jeu cool, approuva Yomi. »

« Et… quelqu'un a un Twister ? demanda sceptiquement Sakito. »

« Bah oui, moi, répondit Hitsugi comme si c'était l'évidence même. Dans le coffre du Nissan, avec la roue de rechange. »

« Et… à quoi ça te sert ? redemanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil perplexe. »

« A passer le temps. Tu sais, quand tu pars en vacances, c'est vachement ennuyeux d'attendre sur une aire d'autoroute sans rien faire… »

« Mouais, si tu veux… »

Je levai la tête vers Tora et le chatouillai doucement pour attirer son attention.

« C'est quoi 'Twister' ? »

« Comment te dire… Bah tu verras bien, fit-il, c'est un peu trop compliqué à expliquer. Mais je sais pas si tu pourras y jouer, à cause de ta jambe. »

« D'accord. »

« Bon, on va le chercher ? sourit Tero en attrapant la main de Hitsugi. »

« Avec plaisir mon amour ! »

Et ils partirent joyeusement à leur voiture. Nous en profitâmes pour débarrasser tous les plats et couverts de façon à avoir plus de liberté pour jouer et à ne pas avoir à le faire plus tard. Ils revinrent rapidement avec des cris de joie, ressemblant étrangement à des cris de guerre.

« C'est boooon ! s'exclama Hitsugi en se vautrant dans l'herbe pour étaler un genre de tapis. »

Il était blanc, très grand, avec des ronds de couleur dessus.

« Ca a l'air étrange comme jeu, déclarai-je en m'appuyant contre Tora. »

« Ca n'en a pas que l'air… souffla Nao. »

« Ouais, avec des joueurs comme Hitsugi ou Yomi, je crois qu'on peut craindre le pire… fit Saga. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

« Et elles servent à quoi les couleurs ? »

« Aaaaah mon Ruki, viens ici, je vais tout t'expliquer ! s'exclama Hitsugi. »

Je lançai un regard effrayé à Tora avant de boitiller jusqu'à cet exubérant personnage.

« Voilà, assieds-toi, je te montre… Tu as la girouette découpée en quatre partie : main droite, main gauche, pied droit, pied gauche. Et pour tous, il y a les quatre couleurs différentes. Ton rôle, c'est de tourner la girouette pour savoir qui va faire quoi. Compris ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« C'est tout ? »

« Nan, faut désigner les joueurs ! »

« Tu peux prendre les papiers que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, proposa Nao. »

De nouveau un hochement de tête.

« C'est quoi le but du jeu ? »

« D'être le dernier à se casser la gueule, fit Hitsugi. Tu comprendras vite pourquoi… »

« D'accord. »

J'allai récupérer les petits papiers de Nao et revins m'asseoir près du jeu.

« OK, tout le monde enlève ses pompes ! ordonna Hitsugi. Ruki, trésor, voudrais-tu bien piocher quatre joueurs ? »

J'acquiesçai doucement et piochai quatre noms.

« Yomi, Tero, Tora et Hiroto. »

« Chouette ! s'exclama ce dernier en se lançant sur le tapis. »

Il fut vite rejoint par les autres, et le jeu put commencer.

« Ruki, dis ! »

Je fis tourner l'aiguille.

« Main gauche rouge, énonçai-je. »

Yomi s'exécuta docilement et fut bientôt emmêlé avec les autres, dans des positions plus ou moins délicates. Au bout de dix minutes de jeu endiablé, à grand renfort d'encouragements, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Personne ne semblait décidé à aller voir et la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Je lançai un regard à Nao qui fit une petite moue. Je lui fis un sourire en lui tendant la girouette avant de me lever pour aller ouvrir, ne voulant pas l'obliger à quitter les bras de Saga. Je me retrouvai rapidement dans le hall d'entrée et ouvrit timidement la porte. Une femme se trouvait face à moi, une moue de mécontentement aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir, saluai-je poliment en m'inclinant légèrement. »

« C'est trop bruyant ! siffla-t-elle d'entrée de jeu. Il est dix heures et demie, les gens veulent être tranquilles ! »

Rougissant furieusement, je m'entortillai les doigts sans oser la regarder.

« Je… Pardonnez-moi, je… je vais leur demander de… baisser le ton… »

Malheureusement, la voix de Hitsugi fendit l'air brutalement.

« Rukiiiiiii !! Y a Yomi qui est train de tripoter les fesses de Tora, faut que tu viennes le sauver !!! »

C'était fini, la voisine allait forcément se poser des questions sur cette soirée. Les joues brûlantes, je relevai des yeux terrorisés vers elle.

« Excusez-moi… madame… Il est… un peu… Je… bafouillai-je. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hitsugi trouva bon d'en rajouter une louche.

« Mon Dieu, Ruki !! Ca se corse, je te donne pas les détails mais voilà quoi !! »

« Ce… Pardon ! m'exclamai-je en m'inclinant de nouveau. Il ne faut pas… faire attention… »

Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu, dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom ?

« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ici ? s'étonna-t-elle en ayant l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter pour moi. »

« H… Hm, affirmai-je. »

Bien que je n'en étais pas réellement certain. C'est alors que le pire se produisit, Hitsugi arriva. Tout d'abord hilare, il s'arrêta net dans l'entrée en voyant la voisine. Il la gratifia alors d'un sourire charmeur, ainsi que d'un 'madame', d'une voix inhabituellement grave, mature et séductrice. Puis il passa sans aucune retenue un bras autour de mes épaules. Je frissonnai violemment mais me contins pour ne pas paraître encore plus angoissé devant la voisine. Elle semblait déjà assez perplexe comme ça.

« Désolé pour le dérangement, continua Hitsugi avec sa voix de loveur. Ruki, trésor, on a ENORMEMENT besoin de toi tu sais, je crains fort que Yomi ne devienne de plus en plus entreprenant envers ton petit ami. Et quand je les ai quittés, je crains hélas que Tero ne s'y soit également essayé. »

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je lui lançai un regard mi-affolé mi-terrorisé en essayant de me dégager de son bras sans paraître trop brutal.

« Oh, vu les bruits, je crois qu'ils sont passés… à l'étape supérieure, dit-il dans un grand sourire envers la voisine de plus en plus scandalisée. Madame, désolé pour le dérangement, nous ferons tout en silence maintenant. Bonne soirée ! »

Et il referma la porte.

« Mais, c'est pas… poli… de fermer la porte… à la tête des gens. »

« Ruki, je crois sincèrement que tu as mieux à penser qu'aux états d'âme de la voisine. Allez, rembobine la cassette, et réécoute tout mon message subliminal ! »

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

« Tora ! »

Je me dérobai de son étreinte et fusai vers le jardin, aussi vite que me le permit ma jambe, pour pouvoir constater les dégâts. Yomi se trouvait tout juste face à Tora, très – voire trop – près de son visage, et Tero avait ses jambes emmêlés aux siennes. Hiroto, quant à lui, avait réussi à échapper au désastre. Ce qui n'était pas aussi apocalyptique que prévu, bien que j'aurais préféré savoir Tora loin des deux autres. Je lançai un regard noir à Hitsugi avant de retourner m'asseoir à ma place, essayant de calmer les battements furieux de mon cœur et de diminuer la température de mes joues.

« Y a un problème ? me demanda Nao en me rendant la girouette. »

« La voisine veut qu'on fasse moins de bruit, expliquai-je. Et Hitsugi lui a claqué la porte au nez. »

« On fait pas tant de bruit que ça… T'inquiète pas, d'habitude c'est elle qui nous claque la porte au nez quand elle a une réclamation à faire, Hitsugi a juste anticipé… »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Ruki, Nao, n'importe qui, vous faites tourner cette girouette ou je dois rouler un patin à Tora pour vous faire réagir ? intervint Yomi. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux interdits. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Essaye ça et je t'arrache la langue… menaça Tora en nous suppliant tout de même d'activer un peu. »

Je fis alors rapidement tourner l'aiguille.

« Pied droit rouge. »

Et ce fut la cascade pour les trois du milieu, seul Hiroto résista à la chute. Tero se retrouva donc sévèrement emmêlé à Tora alors que Yomi avait réussi à s'écraser sur lui. Ruka vint rapidement récupérer son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément en l'emmenant loin du jeu et Sakito félicita Hiroto d'un sourire et d'un délicat baiser. Je m'approchai alors et me penchai vers Tora pour l'aider.

« Tu t'es pas fait mal ? m'inquiétai-je. »

« Ca va, j'ai échappé au pire, sourit-il alors qu'Hitsugi se jetait sur Tero. »

« Je suis soulagé, soupirai-je en me boudinant contre son torse. »

« Confidence pour confidence, moi aussi… avoua Tora. »

« Vous voulez réellement faire une autre partie ? soupira Sakito, allongé dans l'herbe, la tête appuyée sur les cuisses d'Hiroto. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et les parties endiablées s'enchaînèrent pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que la lune ne monte très, très haut dans le ciel et qu'il y ait de vives protestations quant au fait que certains essayaient de profiter de la nuit pour réaliser des envies très peu catholiques.

« Et si on s'occupait autrement, proposa alors Tero. »

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? demanda suspicieusement Sakito. »

« Un loup-garou ! »

« Un quoi ? demanda Saga pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. »

« Quoi un quoi ? Me dis pas que tu ne connais pas le loup-garou, inculte ! se récria-t-il. »

« Non je connais pas, alors explique, monsieur-je-sais-tout, répliqua Saga, visiblement froissé. »

« Roh, j'ai piqué la fierté de Monsieur, alors il boude ! »

« Explique Tero ! s'emporta Yomi. »

« Bon, bon… En fait, c'est plutôt simple. Chacun a une carte qui le désigne en tant que villageois ou loup-garou, sauf une personne qui est le conteur. Le but du jeu, c'est d'exterminer les loups-garous pour les villageois, et de manger tous les villageois pour les loups-garous. »

« Et le conteur, c'est moi ! lança Hitsugi avec une petite courbette. Et y a aussi les cartes spéciales, mon amour, si tu veux bien poursuivre… »

« Pas de soucis mon cœur. Pour les cartes spéciales, je ne vais vous en décrire que deux puisque ce sont les seuls qu'on utilisera. Comme ça, ça compliquera pas trop le jeu, étant donné que vous êtes des débutants. Il y a la carte de la voyante. Toutes les nuits, elle a une vision qui lui permet de savoir si telle ou telle personne est un loup-garou ou un villageois. Elle désigne quelqu'un et le conteur lui fait un signe pour le lui indiquer. Et ensuite, il y a la carte du chasseur. Quand il est tué, il a un sursaut avant de mourir et emporte quelqu'un avec lui dans la tombe, villageois ou loup-garou. Des questions ? »

« On commence ? proposa Hiroto, visiblement désireux de tester ce nouveau jeu. »

« On va le chercher Tsutsu ? »

« Okay ! Attendez-nous ici les enfants, soyez sages ! »

« Je te retourne le conseil, siffla Saga. »

Hitsugi lui donna un clin d'œil provocateur, rangea le tapis de Twister et il disparut avec Tero dans la maison.

« C'est suspect ça… fit Hiroto en plissant les yeux. »

« Ils vont comploter tout en faisant des trucs pas nets, j'en suis certain, fit Yomi. »

Tout en les écoutant, je commençai à m'assoupir légèrement au chaud dans les bras de Tora. Je n'étais pas réellement d'accord pour faire ce jeu. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Mais tout le monde semblait intéressé et je ne voulais pas refroidir l'ambiance alors je ne dis rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple infernal revint et Hitsugi nous ordonna de nous mettre en cercle tandis qu'il mélangeait les cartes. Puis il les distribua avec un petit sourire. Je pris ma carte en faisant mon possible pour ne pas le regarder et constatai que j'étais villageois. En relevant la tête, il était impossible à lire sur le visage des autres qui avaient quel genre de carte.

« Bien, je vais d'abord faire le tour pour regarder vos cartes de façon à savoir qui est villageois et qui est loup-garou pour que je puisse l'indiquer au fur et à mesure à la voyante, expliqua Hitsugi. »

Ceci fait, chacun se mit en condition et le jeu put démarrer. Hitsugi, bien dans son personnage de meneur, prit bien le temps de laisser le silence s'installer avant de démarrer sa petite histoire.

« C'était la nuit, comme dans toutes les histoires censées faire peur, mais il ne faisait pas noir. Non, dans le noir, on ne voit rien, on s'imagine des choses avec le bruit des feuilles et, au moindre sursaut, on s'accroche à son amant, en espérant qu'il puisse vous rassurer. Et finalement, on se dit que le noir, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, quand on est entouré. On se dit qu'il suffit d'attendre le jour, au chaud dans les bras de celui qu'on aime. Sans savoir… Mais cette nuit-là était une nuit de pleine lune. C'est une nuit claire, en noir et blanc, comme dans les vieux films. Et dans ce genre de nuit, on ne peut pas se réfugier dans l'ignorance du noir qui nous cache les yeux. Et on voit des choses, dans la clarté lunaire. Des choses… qu'on aimerait ne pas voir. Comme la peur sur le visage de l'autre, que l'on croyait invincible et rassurant. Sous les rayons de la lune, les choses sont différentes. »

Il fit une pause et un violent frisson courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Or cette nuit-là, on était en balade, en pleine forêt. Entre potes, on aime bien faire des sorties comme ça de temps en temps, pour se faire peur. On avait tout préparé la veille, pour être en pleine forme pour la nuit. Et cette nuit était arrivée. Seulement, dans un groupe de potes, il a de tout : les fous furieux, les pervers, les piles électriques, les plus sages, les fiers, les intelligents, les amoureux… et ceux dont la sensibilité est accrue. Au moindre bruit, au moindre coup de vent bizarre… ils hurlent ! »

A ce moment, il posa vivement sa main sur mon épaule. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri effrayé en me tassant sur moi-même. Hitsugi savait comment faire peur et ne pas sentir la présence rassurante de Tora juste à mes côtés m'angoissait encore davantage.

« Ils hurlent de peur, et essayent de se protéger dans les bras de leur amant… souffla Hitsugi en s'éloignant. Mais qui sait… peut-être que leur amant… est déjà un loup-garou. Car oui, ils existent, et ils sont parmi nous. Ils vivent à nos côtés, jouent aux mêmes jeux, ont les mêmes idées. Et ça peut être n'importe qui. Votre frère, votre meilleur ami, ou même votre amant. Mais alors, en cherchant à se protéger, ne se dirige-t-on pas vers un danger plus grand encore ? Dans la clarté lunaire… chaque chose a un visage caché. »

Chacun se regardait comme si sa vie en dépendait, et j'avais envie de partir le plus loin possible d'ici, de me planquer sous ma couette et de ne plus en ressortir avant une paire d'années.

« Et cette nuit là, personne ne se doute de rien. On craint juste le bruit du vent, ou le craquement d'un lapin dans les fourrés, pas les loups-garous. Eux, ils n'existent que dans les histoires qu'on se raconte pour se faire peur, pas vrai ? Et à force de jouer et de s'amuser, on finit par s'endormir… souffla-t-il. »

Tout le monde ferma les yeux et, serrant mes genoux contre moi, je suivis le mouvement. J'appréhendais réellement la suite et je tremblais doucement de peur et de froid.

« Chacun dort, tranquillement. Seulement, quelqu'un ne trouve pas le sommeil. Quelqu'un… doué d'une sensibilité telle qu'elle reçoit des visions. Et la voyante… se réveille. »

Autour de moi, tout était d'un silence absolu. J'entendais vaguement le bruit des pas de Hitsugi quand il bougeait mais aucune respiration, ni même le bruissement du vent, ne me parvenaient.

« Dans sa vision, tout est clair dans son esprit. Elle voit des choses qui échappent aux autres, la personnalité de tous lui apparaît. Satisfaite, elle se rendort, rassurée. La nuit passe, elle se déroule. Tout est silencieux, les respirations sont calmes et apaisées, on est en confiance avec les gens qui nous entourent. Mais sous les rayons de la lune… Les loups-garous finissent par se réveiller eux aussi, et se reconnaître. Ils n'ont pas besoin des mots pour ça, seul les gestes, seul le regard suffit. »

Il y eut un nouveau petit temps de silence.

« L'unité est sacrée entre les loups-garous, et… la faim aussi. Dans leur tête, il n'y a plus ni ami, ni frère, ni amant. Tout est proie, tout est… mangeable ! »

Le bruit léger d'un sursaut me fit frissonner un peu plus et je crispai mes mains sur mon jean.

« Et pendant la nuit… quelqu'un se fait dévorer… siffla Hitsugi d'une voix tellement basse qu'il était difficile de l'entendre. Mais les autres ont le sommeil tellement lourd, tellement confiant, qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Puis le jour se lève, tout le monde se réveille, et voit que quelqu'un n'a pas passé la nuit. Les loups-garous ont frappé ! »

Je rouvris les yeux rapidement, oppressé subitement par ce besoin de garder les yeux fermés, et découvris que Ruka était la première victime.

« Mamour, t'es mort ! s'exclama Yomi, outré. »

« Et oui, reprit Hitsugi, quelqu'un est mort cette nuit ! Qui a fait ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Qui sont les coupables ? Personne ne le sait… Et là, le doute s'installe. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui ! »

Hitsugi se glissa au centre du cercle, et se mit à désigner des gens à la va-vite.

« Ca pourrait être toi, toi ou toi ! N'importe qui aurait pu commettre le crime ! Et les crimes… ne restent jamais impunis… »

« Il faut venger mon Ruka ! s'exclama Yomi. »

« Chaque chose en son temps mon cher Yomi, déclara Hitsugi en s'approchant de Ruka. Car qui sait, Ruka a peut-être encore un atout en poche. »

Il retourna sa carte et eut un grand sourire envers l'assistance.

« Ruka, les amis, était chasseur ! Un grand chasseur ! Et dans un sursaut, avant de mourir, il réussit à tirer sa dernière balle ! Mais… qui fut touché ? »

« Yomi, répondit Ruka. Je suis désolé mais si on me bouffe quand je dors et que dans un sursaut je tire, c'est toi qui es à mes côtés. »

« Or il se trouve… »

Hitsugi retourna alors la carte de Yomi.

« Que notre Yomi était lui-même un des loups-garous… Pas étonnant donc que Ruka l'ait touché, s'il était le premier à venir le dévorer. »

« Tu m'as mangé ? s'étonna Ruka. »

« Je voulais te goûter, sourit Yomi. »

« Aw, t'es trop mignon ! »

« Seulement, Yomi n'était sûrement pas seul ! s'exclama Hitsugi pour reprendre l'attention. Bien que Ruka se soit sûrement laissé manger avec complaisance, les loups-garous agissent en groupe ! Et on ne peut laisser une telle menace planer sur le reste des innocents ! »

Tout le monde braqua son regard sur lui, attendant la suite des instructions.

« Il faut instaurer un jugement… Seul un vote peut désigner le coupable… Lui, lui ou lui ? Qui sait… »

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, jusqu'à ce que Tora ne prenne la parole.

« Je parie que c'est Hiroto. Ca fait deux heures qu'il bouge pas, c'est suspect. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? protesta-t-il. »

« T'es trop calme, il a raison, approuva Tero, tu nous caches quelque chose ! »

« Hey, mais nan ! Saki, dis-leur que c'est pas moi ! Pourquoi pas Nao, lui non plus a rien dit depuis le début ! »

« Hey ! »

« Ouais, mais il est toujours calme lui, alors ça change pas de d'hab, reprit Tero. »

« Il a pas tout à fait tort, approuva Sakito. Mais il cache peut-être bien son jeu, le petit Nao. »

« Nan, j'ai rien fait, je vous le jure ! »

« Allez Pooh, avoue que c'est toi ! »

« Mais arrête, j'ai rien fait ! En plus je t'ai même pas accusé, balance ! »

« En même temps, il va pas se laisser faire tuer… intervint Tero. »

« Mais c'est pas moi ! Et pourquoi pas Tora d'abord, c'est lui qui a accusé Hiroto ! »

« Si on continue comme ça, on ne votera jamais, soupira Sakito. »

« Moi je dis Pon ! bouda Nao. »

« Traître ! »

« Moi aussi, renchérit Saga, c'est vrai que t'es trop calme… Et t'accuse Nao… »

« Pareil, t'es trop calme, ajouta Tora. »

« Que des traîtres ici, la prochaine fois je sauterai partout, on m'accusera pas comme ça… »

« Je vote Pon aussi, s'exclama Tero. »

« Désolé Pon, mais je suis d'accord avec eux, fit timidement Sakito. »

« Vous me le paierez, vous êtes trop nuls ! »

Hitsugi pouffa de rire puis vint retourner la carte d'Hiroto.

« Malheureusement, ils sembleraient que dans la panique, le jugement ait été un peu trop hâtif. Désolé Hiroto. »

« Hey, mais Ruki avait même pas voté, se rendit soudain compte Tero. »

« C'est… rien… murmurai-je très vite. »

« Sa voix n'aurait rien changé, de toute manière, souffla Sakito. »

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête en me recroquevillant un peu plus sur moi-même.

« Continuons chers amis, car après tout, on ne peut pas lutter contre un ennemi invisible… Les heures passent, dans le doute et la peur, mais complètement anéantis, les survivants se rendorment. Et la nuit revient, douce mais inquisitrice, porteuse de mort. Attirée par la clairvoyance des astres, la voyante rouvre les yeux… »

Les yeux fermement clos, j'essayais de ne pas me focaliser sur les légers bruits qui me parvenaient et tentais de penser à tout autre chose. Les petits moments de calme que je vivais avec Tora me parurent être la meilleure solution.

« Rassérénée par ce qu'elle a vu, elle se rendort. Mais les loups ne tardent pas à se réveiller à leur tour, pour choisir leur nouvelle victime. Une seule ne suffit pas, et ils doivent venger l'un des leurs ! La perte de Yomi, le bébé loup-garou, doit être vengée de façon à ce que les villageois n'aient plus envie de recommencer ! La nuit se passe en silence, mais la lune est témoin du plus atroce… des meurtres… »

Il souffla le mot juste à mon oreille tout en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Je sursautai violemment en criant, me bouchai les oreilles vivement et me tassai sur moi-même, complètement terrorisé.

« Tous se rendorment, la mort dans l'âme, car personne n'a pu empêcher ce qui vient de se produire. Les loups rassasiés regagnent leur place anonyme, et le jour se lève. »

Tora attrapa une de mes mains mais je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Tero pouffa.

« Il va plus dormir de la nuit ! »

Mon amant me prit alors totalement contre lui. Tremblant de tous mes membres, je m'agrippai à lui et cachai ma tête dans son cou pour essayer de me calmer en respirant son odeur.

« Ca va aller, c'est juste un jeu mon ange… »

« Le jugement ? demanda Hitsugi. »

« Tero… balbutia Nao. »

« Moi, je vote pour Tora, répliqua celui-ci. Ça a été le premier à descendre Hiroto qui était un pauvre petit villageois. Et puis, il m'a balancé un regard noir qui m'a filé des frissons, c'est forcément un loup-garou ! »

« Tu l'as rapidement suivi, répliqua Sakito. Je vote pour toi également, je suis Nao. »

« Je vote Tero également, déclara Tora en légitime défense. »

Je tournai lentement la tête en rouvrant les yeux pour ne pas rester sur une peur pareille. Tout le monde regardait Saga qui se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête pour la mort de Tero. J'avais réellement horreur de ce jeu, c'était définitif.

« Mon amour, je suis désolé ! s'exclama Hitsugi. »

« Vous auriez dû m'écouter, bande de mécréants ! s'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, boudeur. »

« Vous venez de dégommer la voyante, déclara platement Hitsugi, faussement en larmes. »

« Pauvre petite, compatit Ruka en tapotant sa tête du plat de sa main. »

« Hey, pas touche, mes beaux cheveux ! protesta-t-il. Puis, je veux pas du réconfort d'un mort ! »

« Je te signale que t'es mort aussi, pouffa Yomi. »

« Mon amour, je te donnerais autant de réconfort que tu veux tout à l'heure, c'est promis ! fit Hitsugi. »

« Eh ben, on est mal barré… soupira Saga. »

« Ouais, approuva Sakito en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« Allez, on ferme ses petits yeux maintenant ! »

Les derniers survivants s'exécutèrent et je le fis également, me concentrant sur la chaleur que dégageait Tora. Puis Hitsugi reprit son récit.

« La troisième nuit est entamée, mais cette fois, plus personne pour voir qui mange qui ! Les villageois sont seuls avec leur peur… Et les loups en profitent pour finir le travail, car il s'agira probablement de la dernière nuit ! »

Il y eut un petit temps d'attente pendant lequel Tora bougea légèrement avant qu'Hitsugi claque dans ses mains, me faisant sursauter, et reprenne la parole.

« Bien, le dernier choix est fait, la troisième victime du soir se fait dévorer sans grande pitié par les loups visiblement très enclin à l'esprit de famille… »

Il pouffa et je frissonnai violemment. Tora posa un baiser sur mes cheveux en me resserrant contre lui alors que Hitsugi nous disait implicitement de rouvrir les yeux.

« Je crois que les pauvres petits villageois que nous étions sont en mauvaise posture, plaisanta Tero. »

« Je parie que c'est Nao qui a fait le coup, sourit Tora. »

« Mais nan ! se défendit celui-ci. »

« Hm, entre Nao et Tora, je ne sais pas bien qui est le plus apte à tuer Saga, fit mine de réfléchir Sakito. Je pencherais pour Nao ! »

« Eh, pourquoi moi et pas lui !? »

« Hm, si tu réfléchis bien, tu auras la réponse tout seul, souffla Tero à son oreille. »

« De toute façon, plus le choix pour le petit Pooh ! s'exclama Hitsugi. Toutes les voix sont contre lui ! »

« C'est pas juste ! »

« Les loups-garous sont les meilleurs, sourit Sakito. »

« Ouais, approuva Tora. Dommage qu'on ait perdu Yomi aussi tôt. »

« Ouais, mais c'est de sa faute. »

« Même pas vrai, protesta celui-ci. C'est de sa faute à lui, bouda-t-il en pointant Ruka du doigt. »

Ce dernier se contenta de l'embrasser pour toute riposte. Je commençais doucement à me reprendre.

« Franchement Saki, t'es super doué en loup-garou ! fit Hiroto en se pendant à son cou. »

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dit, rigola-t-il en posant un baiser sur son nez. »

« Je déclare officiellement les loups-garous vainqueurs ! s'écria Hitsugi. C'est des sacrés traîtres quand même : vas-y que je balance mon amant et mon meilleur pote, hein Tora ? »

« Tu m'as balancé ! s'exclama Saga. »

« Il m'a… mangé, boudai-je en m'accrochant pourtant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. »

« Oui, je t'ai mangé… souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou. Je voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Et Saga, tu l'as bien mérité. »

« Quoi je l'ai mérité ? ! »

Je frissonnai légèrement en m'installant plus confortablement sur lui, alors que Ruka et Yomi se papouillaient, que Sakito berçait tendrement Hiroto dans ses bras, et que Tero s'amusait à chatouiller Hitsugi. Nao fit taire Saga d'un baiser et Tora passa une main dans mes cheveux.

« Ca te dérange que je t'ai mangé ? »

« Non, j'avais trop peur… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'aime pas ce jeu, il est terrifiant, puis Hitsugi fait peur, expliquai-je avec une moue boudeuse. »

Tora me prit correctement contre lui avec un petit sourire, comme pour me protéger, et déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Je soupirai doucement en rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules pour lui échapper. Ça me donnait des frissons partout. Il embrassa alors mon front et me chatouilla un peu. Je me tortillai du mieux que je pouvais tout en restant contre lui. Je tremblais encore un peu et je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui.

« Tu veux pas que je te chatouille ? demanda Tora en penchant la tête comme un animal étonné. »

Je déniai d'un vague mouvement de tête.

« C'est moi qui te chatouille, souris-je en glissant une main à sa clavicule et l'autre derrière son oreille. »

« Ah non, ça c'est traître ! protesta faiblement Tora. »

« Je suis pas un traître, répliquai-je. C'est toi qui m'as mangé ! »

Il se figea un moment. Ravi, je continuai ma torture, laissant mes doigts caresser ou chatouiller sa peau au gré de mes envies. Tora finit par s'allonger sur l'herbe et tenta malgré tout de se soustraire à mes mains.

« Tu m'échapperas pas aussi facilement, souris-je. »

Je m'installai à califourchon sur ses jambes et fis glisser mes mains sur son torse avant d'aller chatouiller sa taille. Tora attrapa alors délicatement mes poignets et plongea soudainement son regard brillant dans le mien. Je me figeai totalement d'un seul coup, ouvrant de grands yeux désolés.

« Fais pas cette tête, sourit doucement Tora en se redressant. C'est pas grave. »

« Pardon, murmurai-je faiblement. »

« C'est rien. »

Et pour éviter toute nouvelle protestation, il happa doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Rougissant délicatement, je m'abandonnai totalement entre ses bras, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. La langue de Tora s'y glissa sans difficulté et vint rejoindre sa compagne avec retenue et empressement à la fois. Refermant mes doigts sur son pull, je me laissai enivrer par ce baiser, répondant avec tendresse aux caresses de sa langue sur la mienne. Je ne savais toujours pas comment il arrivait à me faire exister de cette manière, mais je me sentais plus vivant que jamais entre ses bras. Il finit par passer ses mains à ma taille et m'attira doucement à lui pour approfondir l'instant. Refermant lentement mes jambes autour de lui, je collai mon torse au sien, faisant résonner les battements de nos cœurs à l'unisson. Tora décolla tout de même ses lèvres des miennes pour reprendre de l'air, mais resta tout aussi proche, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. »

Rougissant un peu plus, je lui fis un doux sourire.

« Je t'aime… aussi, soufflai-je. »

Ce fut la voix de Sakito qui me sortit de notre petit cocon.

« Au fait Ruki, c'est quoi la réponse à la question piège que tu avais posé à Hitsugi ? Ca me turlupine. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Mathias Malzieu. 'Maintenant qu'il fait tout le temps nuit sur toi' est un livre un peu triste mais très beau. »

« Faudra que je le lise alors, sourit-il avant de bâiller en se boudinant contre Hiroto. »

« T'es fatigué ? demanda alors Tora. »

« Ouais, vous m'avez épuisé avec vos conneries, soupira-t-il. »

« Nos conneries, tout de suite les grands mots, protesta Yomi. »

« Il a raison, je suis claqué également, intervint Ruka. »

« Bande de chochottes, pouffa Tero. »

« C'est clair ! Moi j'étais prêt à danser toute la nuit ! se récria Hitsugi.»

Hiroto sembla penser la même chose, mais préféra se lover tout contre Sakito. Fermant les yeux, je posai ma tête contre l'épaule de Tora, me collant le plus possible contre son torse.

« Vous voyez, même Ruki est crevé, remarqua Sakito. »

Je soulevai légèrement les paupières pour lui lancer un petit sourire.

« Ruki est pas du genre à faire la fête toute la nuit, signala Saga, mais il a raison, il est tard là. »

Et Nao confirma en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« C'est pas drôle, mais si vous êtes fatigués… soupira Yomi en se blottissant contre Ruka. »

Sakito se resserra contre Hiroto, passant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre autour de sa taille en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Complètement dompté, le petit fauve se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Tora passa ses bras autour de moi et m'invita à venir m'allonger près de lui. Je ne me fis pas prier et me roulai en boule contre lui à la manière d'un chaton. J'avais un peu froid mais ignorai les légers frissons qui remontaient le long de mon dos. Ma jambe gauche me faisait toujours mal, et ne rien faire me le rappela brutalement.

« Tu as froid ? demanda Tora. »

« Hm. Et j'ai mal à la jambe… soufflai-je sans bouger pour autant. »

« Tu veux qu'on aille s'en occuper ? »

Hésitant un instant, je finis par acquiescer doucement. En douceur, Tora me prit dans ses bras et se releva en silence pour se diriger vers la maison, évitant d'écraser les couples en phase d'endormissement.

« Tora, fuyard ! souffla Hitsugi en rampant vers lui. »

Tero le retint fermement.

« Reste avec moi mon cœur. »

« Puis laisse-les vivre leur vie, souffla Sakito d'une voix endormie. »

Profitant de l'accalmie, Tora fila vers la maison puis m'emmena vers la salle de bain où il me déposa en douceur sur le tabouret.

« C'est laquelle ? demanda-t-il en fouillant dans l'armoire. »

« La gauche, répondis-je en me levant pour ôter mon jean. »

Je me contins pour ne pas rougir, mais ne pus retenir une exclamation en voyant la jolie ecchymose qui était apparue sur ma cuisse.

« Ouaw, tu t'es fait aussi mal que ça ? fit Tora en ouvrant de grands yeux. »

Il s'empara de la crème anti-coups et se pencha vers moi.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça que ça bloque ? demandai-je. »

« Ca ne m'étonnerait pas… On a intérêt à mettre de la crème pendant plusieurs jours. »

Il en déposa une noix dans sa main et commença à masser doucement ma cuisse blessée. Je me crispai brusquement. C'était froid, et légèrement douloureux.

« Hm, fis-je simplement. »

Je repartais dans à peine trois jours.

« Essaye de te détendre, ça fera moins mal, conseilla Tora en ralentissant légèrement. »

Inspirant profondément, j'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose. Seulement, la première qui me sauta aux yeux fut que sa main était vraiment proche d'un endroit plus que sensible. Je me sentis rougir comme jamais en regardant ailleurs.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il en continuant tout de même. »

« C'est pas grave… »

Pourtant, j'avais de plus en plus chaud et je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de penser que la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau était réellement agréable. Tora remit un peu de crème sur ses doigts et recommença à masser ma cuisse avec des gestes toujours aussi doux, mais légèrement plus prononcés. Déglutissant difficilement, je sentis une douce chaleur se loger peu à peu dans mon bas-ventre. Tournant la tête, je refusais de poser mon regard sur Tora par peur de sa réaction. S'il continuait comme ça, je ne tarderais pas à réagir et il le remarquerait obligatoirement. Cependant, il ne lisait pas dans mes pensées et continua délicatement, laissant sa main glisser de ma cuisse à mon genou avec lenteur. La respiration légèrement plus courte, je me mordis la lèvre un peu plus fort. C'était gênant mais plaisant. Je fermai à demi les yeux, m'agrippant aux bords du tabouret pour ne pas me laisser aller de trop, mais je me sentis réagir plus que positivement à ses attentions de plus en plus prononcées. Tora eut un petit sourire et ses caresses devinrent plus légères. Il se pencha à mon oreille sans cesser ses attentions dérivantes.

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal, ou si ça te gêne de trop, d'accord ? »

Un peu perdu, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de dénier en soupirant doucement, comme une demande muette de continuer. J'étais gêné et anxieux quant à la suite des événements, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Alors avec tendresse, il me mordilla un peu l'oreille, sa main partant plus à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. L'autre partit sur ma jambe droite, remontant du genou jusqu'à la limite de mon boxer sans jamais la franchir. Fermant totalement les yeux, je poussai un faible gémissement en frissonnant. Mon souffle se fit heurté et je posai une de mes mains sur l'épaule de Tora, ma chaleur corporelle augmentant au fil des secondes. Il faisait naître en moi des sensations de plaisir et de désir inconnues jusqu'alors et mes joues prirent quelques degrés supplémentaires alors que la chaleur de mon bas-ventre augmentait davantage également. Les lèvres de Tora descendirent dans mon cou pour venir goûter ma peau et, sensiblement, ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, frôlèrent ma taille et remontèrent finalement jusqu'à mes épaules pour me retirer sa veste. Totalement perdu dans ce qui commençait à naître en moi, j'essayai de ne pas tomber en décrispant mes mains pour l'aider à ôter le vêtement. Une fois la veste à terre, Tora entreprit de me retirer sa chemise et mon t-shirt sans que je n'y oppose de résistance. Et il put ainsi embrasser ma peau, l'embrasant à chaque caresse de ses lèvres. Parallèlement, les doigts de sa main gauche commencèrent à glisser sur ma jambe droite pour passer légèrement sous mon boxer, le long de la jambe, y traçant de douces caresses. Mon torse se soulevant à un rythme effréné, je tentais de garder contact avec la réalité. Je reposai ma main sur l'épaule de Tora et crispai l'autre sur le bord du tabouret tout en me mordant la langue pour retenir mes gémissements et soupirs. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête tant toutes ses attentions étaient délicieuses.

« Laisse-toi aller… souffla-t-il en remontant chatouiller l'arête de ma mâchoire de sa langue. »

Et il me fit lentement écarter les jambes pour me prendre tout contre lui, un bras passant caresser ma colonne vertébrale, l'autre main continuant ses attentions sur ma cuisse. Un long frisson parcourut mon corps et la chair de poule naquit sur ma peau. Je poussai un profond soupir en me serrant contre lui, excité et angoissé. Tora vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et alors qu'il les entrouvrait pour m'embrasser plus profondément, sa main gauche vint remonter sur ma taille et se dirigea lentement vers la lisière de mon boxer. Caressant sa langue de la mienne, je me laissai aller entre ses bras, le cœur cognant brutalement dans ma poitrine. C'était à la fois doux et passionné et j'avais beau être terrorisé à l'idée de passer à l'étape supérieure, je faisais confiance à Tora. Et tout en m'embrassant de plus en plus profondément, il posa délicatement sa main sur mon éveil, par dessus le tissu du boxer, et le caressa légèrement. Rompant brutalement le baiser, je laissai un gémissement sourd franchir mes lèvres en crispant un peu plus ma main sur le rebord du tabouret et enfonçant sans le vouloir mes ongles dans son épaule. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce que nous avions fait jusqu'à maintenant et c'était extrêmement plaisant comparé à la malheureuse aventure que j'avais eu en guise de 'première fois'. Tora descendit parcourir mon torse de sa langue, ses gestes se faisant plus langoureux contre ma peau. Puis ses mains commencèrent à faire glisser mon boxer avec lenteur et tendresse. Agissant par instinct, mon esprit momentanément hors service, je me soulevai légèrement du tabouret qu'il puisse me l'ôter complètement, les yeux fermement clos et le souffle chaotique. Tora me retira mon vêtement, mordilla ma peau avec plaisir et reprit son geste précédent avec encore plus de douceur que la première fois. Sans pouvoir le retenir, un râle s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je rejetai la tête en arrière. J'essayais de me concentrer sur tout ce que je ressentais, c'était délicieusement agréable.

« Tora… soupirai-je lascivement. »

« Je suis là… répondit-il en irisant ma peau de son souffle. »

Il remonta dans mon cou découvert et entreprit des gestes un peu plus appuyés, plus précis aussi, sur le foyer de mon désir, passant d'un monde de douceur à un monde plus sensuel.

« C'est… c'est… je… »

Des décharges électriques parcouraient mon corps et je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux mots, laissant juste quelques soupirs et gémissements passer mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Tora souffla mon nom à mon oreille et je frissonnai violemment, crispant mes mains plus fermement encore sur son épaule et le tabouret. Je me sentais sombrer dans une espèce de gouffre de délices inconnus et plonger dans une folie jouissive alléchante, et je me forçai à rouvrir les yeux pour l'observer. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il m'admirait me perdre toujours un peu plus loin. Il accéléra alors doucement ses mouvements, rendant ma vue trouble et me coupant la respiration pendant un instant. J'avais l'impression qu'un feu s'était allumé quelque part au niveau de mon ventre et que ses flammes grandissaient et parcouraient mon corps complet. Me cambrant légèrement, je gémis plus fort que précédemment, laissant résonner son nom dans la pièce. J'étais dans un autre monde, complètement perdu dans une extase indescriptible. Puis soudainement, Tora ralentit la vitesse de ses attentions sur mon membre et amorça une longue descente le long de mon corps, parcourant chaque centimètre de peau avec délice, augmentant mon plaisir par des mordillements délicats et des caresses le long de mes cuisses, pour finir par arriver au niveau de mon bas ventre. Accentuant doucement la pression de ses mains sur mes jambes, me faisant déglutir avec difficulté tant ma bouche semblait sèche, léchant tendrement la peau sensible de mes hanches, il releva les yeux vers moi, comme pour me demander la permission de continuer. Me mordant la langue, je lui lançai un regard suppliant – toutes ses attentions étaient si délicates – et effrayé – voulait-il vraiment le faire ainsi ? Tora eut un léger sourire et me lança un regard doux, semblant vouloir dire qu'il ne ferait rien si je ne le voulais pas. Et pour me prouver qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, il reprit ses caresses le long de mes cuisses et suçota doucement ma peau, suivant le tracé des os de mon bassin, longeant ma hanche pour se rapprocher de plus en plus, sans une seule fois me quitter des yeux. Respirant par à coup, je décrochai ma deuxième main du tabouret pour la poser sur son épaule. Elle était douloureuse d'avoir été crispée et tremblait légèrement. J'hochai ensuite vaguement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Je savais qu'un jour, nous passerions à l'acte charnel, alors autant apprécier ce contact intime avant d'aller plus loin. Il me rassura d'un nouveau sourire et, caressant doucement mes jambes du bout des doigts, il posa ses lèvres sur mon éveil avec délicatesse et commença à le parcourir de sa langue, lentement. Le contact était vraiment différent ainsi, beaucoup plus sensible et d'autant plus appréciable. Mes mains se refermèrent lentement sur son pull pour former deux poings alors que je frissonnai entièrement en me cambrant un peu plus en arrière en gémissant, refermant brusquement les yeux sous la décharge électrique qui courut le long de mon corps. Je savais que, à ce rythme-là, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. C'était beaucoup trop de merveilleuses sensations d'un coup. Les doigts de Tora se crispèrent légèrement sur mes jambes et il prit mon désir en bouche, commençant un tendre, mais sensuel, mouvement de va-et-vient. J'eus la sensation d'exploser littéralement de l'intérieur et je ne pus me retenir plus de quelques minutes. Je me contractai brusquement, enfonçant mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure, et me libérai dans un râle de plaisir. Pantelant et tremblant légèrement, mes muscles entièrement relâchés, je me laissai doucement glisser sur le sol, contre Tora, pour reprendre mes esprits et ma respiration. Mon amant me prit contre lui et me frotta doucement le dos.

« Ca va aller ? souffla-t-il doucement. »

« Je t'aime, murmurai-je en un souffle léger. »

C'était la phrase la plus cohérente et véridique que je pouvais lui dire. J'avais l'impression de flotter entre deux mondes sans arriver à choisir celui dans lequel je voulais rester.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ruki, répondit Tora en me serrant contre lui. »

Respirant le plus lentement et profondément possible, je lui offris un sourire.

« C'est la première fois… que je m'offre à quelqu'un… je suis ravi que ce soit toi… »

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Je suis heureux d'être là pour toi… »

Fermant les yeux, je poussai un petit soupir.

« Un jour, je te promets… que je te rendrai… ce que tu me donnes, chuchotai-je. »

« Tu me donnes déjà énormément tu sais… souffla Tora en passant une main dans mes cheveux. »

« Hm… C'est pas pareil. »

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi… »

Ne répondant rien, je me contentai de me laisser aller dans ses bras. J'étais toujours en train de planer sur un océan de douceur et de jouissance, c'était vraiment étrange.

« Tu te sens comment ? »

« Amoureux, souris-je. »

Tora eut un petit rire et embrassa mon épaule.

« Je suis content d'être avec toi Ruki. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je frissonnai un peu.

« Tu me fais vivre. »

« Et pour longtemps, c'est promis. Tu as froid ? »

« Hm. Mais je veux pas bouger, fis-je avec une voix de petit garçon. »

Tora soupira et attrapa d'une main sa veste qui traînait par terre pour la poser au moins sur mes épaules. Souriant tendrement, je calai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. J'étais fatigué et confortablement lové contre Tora, et je sentais poindre le sommeil.

« Ruki… souffla Tora dans le creux de mon oreille. T'endors pas… »

Je lui répondis par un petit miaulement en cherchant une de ses mains.

« OK, t'as gagné… »

Il me sourit et, profitant que je ne dorme pas encore, il m'aida à me nettoyer un peu et à me rhabiller puis me prit finalement dans ses bras pour retourner dehors. Le mouvement qu'il provoquait en marchant m'endormait de plus en plus et je me blottis au maximum contre lui pour profiter de son aura. Tora finit par rejoindre les autres et s'assit précautionneusement. Puis il me resserra un peu contre lui et s'allongea calmement dans l'herbe.

« Il dort déjà aussi ? chuchota la voix de Saga. »

« Je crois oui, sourit Tora. »

Je signalai que non par un léger soupir et cherchai la main de Tora sans ouvrir les yeux. Il attrapa un des miennes et déposa un léger baiser dessus.

« Tu devrais dormir, il est tard, souffla-t-il. »

« Prends exemple sur ton aîné, ajouta Saga. »

« Hmpf. »

Prenant la main de Tora contre moi, je m'endormis finalement en quelques secondes, épuisé.

Je faisais un drôle de rêve, j'étais dans la gare avec mon grand frère et nous devions rentrer chez nous. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en savoir plus qu'on criait à la bombe. Je me retournai vers mon frère et me rendis compte qu'il n'était plus là.

« Satsuki ! m'écriai-je en me réveillant brutalement. »

Lançant des regards affolés autour de moi, je mis un moment à comprendre que j'étais dans le jardin de Tora, qu'il serrait ma main dans la sienne et que l'alerte à la bombe dont je rêvais n'avait été que l'incidence d'une blague de mauvais goût de Tero et Hitsugi.

« Vous devriez faire les blagues en plein jour, la nuit c'est pas le top… grogna Saga encore à moitié endormi. »

Tora se tourna vers moi et me caressa doucement la main pour me rassurer. Je lui lançai un regard un poil perdu, jetant par moment des coups d'œil autour de moi, comme si je m'attendais à _Le_ voir débarquer, bien que je sache qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve. J'avais cessé de _Le_ voir en songe depuis plusieurs années, et je trouvais étrange qu'_Il_ m'ait fait une visite onirique si soudainement.

« Rendors-toi, il ne se passera rien… murmura Tora en posant un baiser sur ma tempe. »

Hochant la tête, je me resserrai contre lui et me rendormis sans autre préambule.

Sentant Tora bouger, je fronçai les sourcils sans pour autant reprendre réellement conscience. Je savais que si je me réveillais, je ne saurais plus me rendormir.

« Bon sang, c'est pas possible… Allez vous coucher et fichez moi la paix… »

Il y eut ensuite de légers rires et des bruits de course. Battant un moment des paupières, j'ouvris finalement les yeux sur l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Tora ? soufflai-je encore à moitié endormi. »

« C'est rien… Encore les deux idiots… »

« Hmpf. »

Je posai ma tête contre son torse en frissonnant. J'étais gelé maintenant. Tora passa un bras autour de moi tandis que Nao poussait un cri de protestation non loin.

« Je vais tuer Hitsugi… »

« Hm, laisse tomber, baragouinai-je en me frottant les yeux. Fait froid… »

« Tu veux rentrer ? souffla Tora. »

Je déniai de la tête et poussai un petit cri en sentant quelque chose chatouiller mon cou avant d'entendre le rire de Tero juste derrière moi.

« Tero, casse-toi ou je te bouffe, menaça Tora en ouvrant les yeux. »

« Méchant Tora ! s'exclama Hitsugi non loin. »

« Z'êtes pas drôle, protesta Tero. »

Je l'entendis bouger puis un flash m'éblouit brutalement.

« Tsutsu, mon cœur, viens voir la belle photo compromettante ! »

« T'es génial mon amour ! »

Tora soupira profondément et se redressa sur les coudes. En sentant sa chaleur s'éloigner, je me roulai en boule pour garder la mienne.

« File moi ça ! »

« Tu l'auras pas, eh, eh, rigola Tero. »

Un nouveau flash illumina le jardin.

« Fait mal aux yeux, marmottai-je. »

« Voilà qui complétera admirablement votre dossier ! s'enthousiasma Hitsugi en riant comme un cinglé. »

Ce rire me fila la chair de poule. Tora siffla de mécontentement puis se laissa retomber dans l'herbe en soupirant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mon ange… »

« Pas ta faute, soupirai-je en me redressant. »

Je n'avais vraiment plus envie de dormir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, souris-je, tu peux te rendormir. »

Je me rapprochai de lui pour poser sa tête sur mes jambes, passant mes doigts dans ses mèches.

« Et toi ? »

« Je veille sur ton sommeil. »

« Et qui va veiller sur le tien ? »

« Ne pense pas à ça et dors. »

« T'es sûr ? »

Je pouffai et lui chatouillai le cou.

« Puisque je te le dis. »

« OK, alors… bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je me penchai vers lui pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres et continuai de caresser ses cheveux. Tora resta figé un instant avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller entre mes mains. L'admirant dormir un instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en repensant à notre petite 'aventure'. Ça avait été si… bon. Je préférai pourtant ne pas m'y attarder, c'était encore gênant malgré le plaisir procuré. Je me sentais plus proche de Tora que jamais, mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée de ce que cette action allait entraîner. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel pour chasser ses idées de ma tête. La lune brillait fortement et m'empêchait de distinguer correctement les étoiles. Je frissonnai violemment, la brise nocturne s'infiltrant vicieusement entre mes mèches blondes et caressant ma gorge découverte. Je rentrai ma tête dans mon cou en soupirant et regardai autour de moi. Yomi était à moitié avachi sur Ruka qui l'avait entouré d'un de ses bras, son autre main serrant celle de son amant. Sakito et Hiroto étaient tendrement enlacés, la tête du plus jeune étant parfaitement calée dans le creux de l'épaule du plus âgé. Nao dormait en position fœtale et Saga le tenait presque entièrement dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger de sa présence et empêcher quiconque de revenir les embêter. Tero et Hitsugi s'étaient finalement installés dans l'herbe et blottis l'un contre l'autre pour s'endormir calmement. Tous étaient vraiment mignons, et chacun faisait preuve de douceur à sa manière. Et malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à ôter cette sensation d'être étranger à leur monde.

« Dis, Satsuki, je m'en sortirai, pas vrai ? soufflai-je dans un faible murmure envers le ciel. J'arriverai à m'ouvrir à eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un coup de vent un peu plus fort que les précédents me fit presque grelotter et j'eus un petit sourire en coin.

« Merci… »

Je reportai mon attention sur le visage de Tora. Il arborait un grand sourire qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Il était si beau…

Je passai le reste de la nuit à l'observer, jouant avec ses mèches ébènes et levant la tête uniquement pour voir le levé de soleil teinter le ciel de magnifiques couleurs. Le premier à se réveiller fut Tora, qui tendit un bras pour venir caresser ma joue. Baissant la tête vers lui, je lui fis un doux sourire.

« Regarde, c'est magnifique, murmurai-je en pointant du doigt droit devant moi. »

Par-dessus le toit de sa maison, le ciel était coloré de rose et orange, donnant une auréole magnifique à la bâtisse.

« Hm, c'est vrai, admit Tora. Un nouveau jour se lève… »

Sur ma renaissance et une nouvelle étape de notre couple ? Je l'espérais sincèrement.

« Tu as bien dormi ? demandai-je. »

« Hm, j'étais bien, sourit-il. Et toi, ça va ? »

« Oui, souris-je avant de tousser légèrement. »

Tora eut un sourire.

« Tu dois être la seule personne que je connais qui prend froid en plein été. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? »

Je déniai.

« Je prendrai mes cachets tout à l'heure. »

« OK. Ils dorment toujours les autres ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, puis j'eus un petit sourire en pointant Nao et Saga.

« Ils sont mignons. »

Ils n'avaient pas énormément bougé durant leur sommeil, si ce n'est que Nao s'était agrippé aux habits de Saga comme un petit garçon. Tora tourna la tête vers eux avant d'avoir un petit sourire en attrapant ma main.

« Tu sais quoi ? chuchota-t-il. Finalement, je suis content qu'ils soient à deux. »

« Hm, je le savais. C'est juste que tu ne voulais pas admettre que ton petit frère soit heureux et n'ait plus autant besoin de toi. »

Il soupira et me fit un délicat sourire amoureux.

« Peut-être bien… admit-il. »

Puis il resserra ses doigts sur les miens. Je poussai un léger soupir. Ses doigts étaient chauds et les miens glacés.

« Ca fait du bien… »

Tora se redressa légèrement pour les embrasser tendrement.

« A ton service… »

Je profitai qu'il soit légèrement redressé pour bouger mes jambes et me rallonger à ses côtés, me blottissant contre lui. Je ne me sentais pas en grande forme et j'avais toujours aussi froid. J'espérais juste ne pas faire une rechute. J'aurais peut-être dû accepter la proposition de rentrer de Tora. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer un peu et posa ses lèvres sur mon visage.

« Tu as les lèvres froides, déclarai-je alors. »

« A ce point ? demanda-t-il en glissant le long de ma mâchoire. »

« Hm. »

C'était délicieusement plaisant.

« Là aussi ? »

Il vint embrasser délicatement mon cou avec un petit sourire.

« Là, c'est chaud, frissonnai-je en penchant un peu ma tête en arrière. »

Profitant de mon abandon, Tora chatouilla légèrement ma peau du bout de la langue. Frémissant, je le repoussai doucement pour tousser à nouveau.

« Désolé. »

« C'est rien. Faudra juste t'emmitoufler dans un manteau de fourrure la prochaine fois qu'on dormira dehors, sourit-il. »

Il laissa passer un silence et vint caresser mes cheveux du bout des doigts.

« Ca va mieux ta jambe ? finit-il par demander. »

Me mordillant la lèvre en rougissant, j'hochai simplement la tête pour démentir. Ça bloquait toujours un peu et ne pas avoir bougé de la nuit n'avait pas arrangé l'histoire.

« OK, on ira s'en occuper tout à l'heure. Ca te fait mal ? »

« Oui. »

Il soupira, puis se redressa en position assise en se frottant les yeux.

« Vraiment désolé. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux interrogateurs, je suivis le mouvement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« A chaque fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je peux pas l'empêcher, et au final, tu en souffres. J'aime pas cette idée… »

Sentant mon cœur se pincer douloureusement, je pris sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne.

« C'est faux, murmurai-je. »

« J'aimerais que tu n'aies plus rien à subir… avoua-t-il. Et que tu sois heureux. »

« Je suis… heureux… bredouillai-je. »

Tora eut un sourire et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Moi aussi. »

Et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un peu perdu, je refermai les doigts sur son pull et entrouvris la bouche. Tora laissa sa langue passer entre mes lèvres et vint rejoindre la mienne, comme si elles s'étaient attendues toute la nuit. Je répondis délicatement au baiser, rougissant en repensant à la veille. Je me maudis de ne pas savoir gérer mes émotions et serrai plus fort mes mains sur son vêtement. Tora passa ses bras autour de moi, dans le creux de mes reins, et m'embrassa un peu plus profondément. Tremblant légèrement, j'essayai de suivre son ardeur mais je dus couper court à notre échange avec brutalité pour pouvoir tousser une nouvelle fois et chasser le tournis qui me narguait.

« Par… don, articulai-je entre deux toux. »

« C'est rien, ça finira par passer, assura-t-il avec un sourire. »

« Mais je… pars bientôt, bafouillai-je. Et je ne veux pas… gâcher nos derniers jours… ensemble. »

Il me caressa lentement la joue, avec tendresse.

« Tu ne gâches rien du tout. »

Me laissant tomber dans ses bras en tremblant, je fermai doucement les yeux.

« J'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? »

« Du temps qui me séparera de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie dans ce temps ? »

« Que tu sois pas là. »

Tora soupira doucement.

« On pourra quand même se parler. »

J'acquiesçai. Nous nous parlerions, mais je n'aurais pas sa présence à mes côtés.

« Et ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait pas se revoir… »

« Hm. J'appellerai mes parents cet après-midi pour leur demander si tu peux venir. »

« Au pire, je pourrais toujours venir t'enlever. »

« Tu oserais me kidnapper ? »

« Sans aucun remord. »

« Je me laisserais faire alors. »

« Tes parents le prendraient pas mal ? Et Kyo ? »

« Kyo me défendrait vaillamment et t'en empêcherait, souris-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Mais je lui dirais que je suis d'accord et il nous couvrirait. »

« J'imagine la scène, pouffa-t-il. »

« Ce serait drôle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui serait drôle ? baragouina Yomi en se frottant les yeux. »

« Que Kyo couvre ma fuite avec Ruki. »

« Super, lança-t-il en bâillant. On peut manger quelque chose ? »

« Non, je vais te laisser mourir de faim dans le jardin, souffla Tora en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que tu peux manger, j'ai fait une réserve dans la cuisine. »

« Yeah, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se redressant complètement. »

Ruka, sentant certainement sa source de chaleur s'éloigner, ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

« Salut tout le monde, fit-il vaguement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. »

« Salut Ruka, bien dormi ? »

« Comme un loir, j'ai une couverture humaine géniale. »

« Merci mamour, sourit Yomi en l'embrassant furtivement. »

« Pas un peu p'tite comme couverture ? marmonna Hiroto en émergeant à peine. »

« Non, il me réchauffe entièrement. Puis il ronronne un peu quand il dort sur mon ventre, c'est mignon, pouffa Ruka en serrant Yomi contre lui. »

« Tu sais ronronner ? s'étonna Hiroto en se redressant subitement. »

« Faut croire, répondit simplement Yomi. »

« Bonjour Hiroto, saluai-je avec un petit sourire puisque personne ne l'avait fait. »

« Salut Ruki ! répondit-il joyeusement. Bien dormi, avec notre confortable Tora ? »

Pour toute réponse, j'eus un petit rougissement.

« Moi j'ai bien dormi en tout cas ! fit Hiroto. C'est quoi encore tous ces feignants qui ronflent ? »

« Je ne ronfle pas, protesta Sakito en serrant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant. »

« J'ai pas dit toi, rit Hiroto en se laissant aller contre lui. »

Sakito posa un baiser dans son cou.

« Bonjour tout le monde sinon, sourit-il. »

« Bonjour, répondis-je. »

« Salut ! s'exclamèrent Ruka et Yomi. »

« Bon, moi, j'ai faim ! protesta ensuite ce dernier en se levant. »

« Bah allez dans la cuisine, on arrive, souffla Tora en s'étirant. »

Yomi ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et tira un Ruka encore un peu endormi à sa suite.

« Toujours aussi affamé celui-là, pouffa Sakito. »

« Hm, faut qu'il compense ses « dépenses physiques » comme il dit, fit Tora avec un sourire. Bien dormi, Sakito ? »

« Oui, merci. Mais je dors toujours très bien avec ma petite pile contre moi. »

« Moi aussi, renchérit ladite pile en venant se lover contre lui. »

Sentant un mal de tête poindre doucement, je me redressai légèrement et m'apprêtais à me lever quand je sentis quelque chose couler le long de mon menton. Inquiet, je passai ma main sous mon nez pour constater que je saignais. Serrant les dents, je me levai comme je pus pour tenter de me diriger vers la maison sans inquiéter Tora. Malheureusement, mes jambes flanchèrent et j'atterris directement dans ses bras, soucieux de cette rechute et de sa réaction.

« Ruki, pourquoi tu t'obstines à forcer quand tu ne vas pas bien… souffla Tora en me prenant dans ses bras. »

« Veux pas… t'inquiéter, articulai-je avec un regard brillant. »

« C'est en partant en catimini comme ça que je m'inquiète, fit-il doucement en m'emmenant dans la maison. »

Gardant ma main sous mon nez pour empêcher le sang de couler n'importe où, je me laissais emporter sans protester. Une fois dans la salle de bain, malgré la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de me sentir gêné. C'était particulièrement embarrassant. Le goût du sang dans ma bouche me ramena pourtant brutalement au présent et j'eus un haut-le-cœur et une envie de vomir écoeurante.

« Tu peux cracher et te rincer la bouche si tu veux, fit Tora en me posant sur le sol. On va s'occuper de ton nez tout de suite, après tu prendras tes médicaments, OK ? »

« Hm… En allant… manger. »

Je partis vers l'évier auquel je me raccrochai en sentant mes jambes flageoler. Je me tins fermement aux rebords du lavabo pour tenir debout, le sang tombant directement dans la cuve, laissant des traînées carmines sur le céramique blanc. Retenant ma respiration en essayant de ne pas m'étouffer avec ma salive sanguinolente, je posai mon regard sur le miroir qui me faisait face et fis une grimace.

« Je suis… désolé… J'ai tâché… tes vêtements… »

« C'est pas grave, ça partira au lavage, fit Tora. »

Il sortit un gant de toilette qu'il passa sous l'eau pour le passer doucement sur mon visage. Je me laissai faire un moment puis, d'une main tremblante, le repoussai légèrement pour lui demander un mouchoir. Tant que le sang ne s'était pas arrêté de couler, me laver le visage ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Il sortit le paquet de mouchoirs et m'en tendit un, en posant le reste sur le bord du lavabo.

« Tu fais une rechute… »

J'affirmai d'un signe de tête en me forçant à respirer par le nez, crachant un peu dans le lavabo pour tenter de faire partir le goût de sang. Le débit se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Appuyant le mouchoir sur mon nez pour le stopper complètement, je me laissai glisser au sol pour passer ma tête entre mes jambes tremblantes. Tora s'accroupit à mon niveau et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Ca va passer. Tu veux descendre manger quelque chose ? »

Je déniai. Je me sentais nauséeux et fiévreux, j'avais froid, de la misère à respirer et un mal de tête commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

« Encore… un peu… »

Il poussa un léger soupir puis s'assit sur le sol pour me prendre contre lui.

« Essaye de bien respirer. »

Je me blottis contre lui et laissai tomber le mouchoir pour me frotter les yeux en me forçant à prendre de longues inspirations.

« La prochaine fois, on dormira à l'intérieur, sourit Tora en me frictionnant doucement. Ca va aller… »

« Hm… »

Bien que je n'en étais pas certain. Mais ne pas prendre mes cachets ne résoudrait rien.

« On va manger… pour que je prenne… mes cachets ? »

Je me sentais vraiment mal.

« OK, accroche-toi à moi. »

Il me prit dans ses bras avec légèreté et m'amena jusqu'à la cuisine où nous retrouvâmes toute la troupe au grand complet, réuni autour de la table, plus ou moins réveillée.

« Salut… balbutia Nao, les yeux à moitié fermés. »

Hiroto me fit de grands signes, bientôt imité par Hitsugi fraîchement réveillé. Quant à Saga, il semblait qu'il dorme encore à moitié. Sakito prit son amant sur ses genoux pour nous laisser une place de libre.

« Comment tu vas ? me demanda-t-il. »

« Pas génial, soufflai-je d'une voix d'outre-tombe. »

« Il s'est passé quoi ? s'exclama Tero en ouvrant de grands yeux. Y a eu un meurtre ou quoi ?! »

« Ruki a saigné du nez, crétin ! soupira Ruka en lui administrant une claque sur l'arrière du crâne. »

« Mais euh, bouda-t-il. »

Tora s'installa sur une des chaises, m'installant sur ses genoux, et commença à me préparer quelque chose.

« Nao, tu me files ses médocs s'il te plaît ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, se sépara un instant de Saga pour attraper la boîte et un verre d'eau, puis redéposa tout sur la table en se réinstallant. Calant ma tête dans le cou de Tora, mon front contre sa peau fraîche, je fermai mes yeux brûlants.

« On dirait qu'il va mourir, il est pâle comme un cul, remarqua Yomi. »

« T'as rien de plus gai à dire… souffla Saga. »

« Bah c'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air dans son assiette, fit remarquer Hitsugi d'un ton docte. »

« En même temps, s'il vient de se vider de son sang, ajouta Tero, c'est normal qu'il ressemble à un zombie. »

Toussant un peu, je ne pris pas la peine de me défendre, trop épuisé pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit de toute manière.

« Bon allez, on arrête là les petites remarques, conclut Tora. »

Il me tendit ensuite une tartine de Nutella que je me forçai à manger. Hiroto me servit ensuite un chocolat chaud sous le conseil de Sakito et la demande de Tora. Je le pris doucement en le remerciant faiblement, le bus avec patience et terminai par prendre mes cachets, prenant mon temps pour être sûr qu'ils passent.

Et au fil des heures, les invités – et incrustes – finirent par partir les uns après les autres. Tout d'abord Ruka et Yomi, puis Hitsugi et Tero désireux de compléter leurs dossiers au plus vite, et enfin Hiroto et Sakito qui voulaient profiter l'un de l'autre dans le calme. Puis Nao et Saga nous laissèrent seuls et montèrent à l'étage. Je poussai un petit soupir en me blottissant contre Tora pour absorber un peu de sa chaleur.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer un peu, souffla-t-il. T'as pas dormi de la nuit, et tu viens de faire une rechute… Ca te ferait du bien. »

Je déniai en relevant la tête vers lui.

« J'ai pas envie, soufflai-je avec une moue boudeuse. On peut faire à manger et après prendre une douche pour se réchauffer ? »

Tora eut un léger sourire et caressa l'une de mes mèches.

« Comme tu veux mon ange. Mais crois bien que si ça recommence, tu n'auras plus le choix, d'accord ? »

« Mais je veux pas, me renfrognai-je. »

« Je sais. »

Il s'empara de ma main pour la serrer entre ses doigts.

« Alors, une idée pour combler les estomacs de la maison ? demanda-t-il, un peu joueur. »

« Je connais quelque chose qui est facile à faire, mais il faut voir si tu as les ingrédients… Et si ça peut vous plaire aussi, je ne sais pas vos goûts… »

« Après les courses qu'on vient de faire, ça m'étonnerait qu'il manque quelque chose. Nao mange de tout, moi aussi… Saga fait semblant de tout aimer, mais il est difficile. Mais t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a assez d'éducation pour que ça ne se voit pas, taquina-t-il. »

« Mais non… mais je veux pas… qu'il se force… C'est pas… bien… soufflai-je en diminuant l'intensité de ma voix au fur et à mesure. »

Tora eut un sourire attendri et passa une main douce sur ma joue.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire. »

« Du poulet… à l'ananas. »

« Hm, dans ce cas je peux t'assurer qu'il va t'adopter, sourit-il. »

Je relevai des yeux brillants d'espoir.

« C'est vrai ? Il fera pas semblant ? »

« Crois-moi, au contraire. C'est limite s'il ne va pas essayer de cacher qu'il adore. »

« Alors… On fait ça ? demandai-je en plongeant mon regard brûlant dans le sien. »

« On fait ça. De quoi tu as besoin, à part poulet et ananas ? »

« De farine pour enrober les morceaux de poulet. Et de crème fraîche pour la sauce. Et à la maison, on mange ça avec du riz. »

« Alors c'est parti, je te sors tout ça, fit Tora en s'activant auprès des placards et du frigo. »

« Hm. »

Je me dirigeai lentement vers le tiroir à couverts pour en sortir un couteau et attrapai une assiette creuse dans le placard à vaisselle.

« Dis, tu as une planche pour couper le poulet sans abîmer la table ? »

Tora attrapa ladite planche dans un des placards situé près du frigo et me la tendit.

« Bien sûr mon cher. »

« Merci, murmurai-je en l'attrapant. »

Je posai ensuite rapidement ce que je tenais sur la table pour pouvoir tousser en mettant mes mains devant ma bouche. Me reprenant difficilement, les yeux larmoyants et la gorge en feu, j'allai me laver les mains à l'évier.

« Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de le faire, fit doucement Tora. Je peux m'en occuper, si tu m'expliques. »

Me tournant vers lui, la vue trouble, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je n'étais pas en mesure de faire la cuisine sans me couper un doigt. Il approuva en passant un doigt le long de mon bras et prit les choses en main après s'être laver les mains à son tour. Puis il entreprit de couper le poulet avec attention.

« Des morceaux de quelle taille tu préfères ? demanda-t-il. »

« Pas trop petits mais pas trop grands, répondis-je en m'asseyant calmement sur une chaise. »

« OK. Après avoir fait ça, je prépare quoi ? »

« Tu peux rouler les morceaux dans la farine au fur et à mesure, ce sera plus simple pour toi. Quand tout est près, tu peux couper les ananas en morceaux pour les mettre avec. Et il suffit de cuir ensuite. »

« D'accord. »

Il s'appliqua donc à la tâche, coupant la viande puis l'ananas avec soin, avant de mettre à cuire à la poêle. Le tout sous mon regard aussi attentif que possible. J'adorais le regard s'activer et se concentrer, il était magnifique.

« Pour la sauce, je fais avec ou à part ? »

« A part, c'est mieux. Tu mets la crème fraîche, un peu de jus d'ananas, et il faut saler et poivrer. »

« OK chef. »

Tora continua donc la préparation et après avoir cuit la viande et préparé la sauce, il fit chauffer l'eau pour le riz.

« Ca sera prêt dans environ un quart d'heure. »

« Hm, tu veux que j'aille prévenir Nao et Saga ? »

« J'allais te le proposer, sourit-il. Surveille-les pour moi. »

« Pas de problème. »

Je me levai calmement, posai un bisou sur sa joue et me dirigeai d'un pas chancelant vers les escaliers, tentant de ne pas laisser paraître ma faiblesse à Tora. J'arrivai à l'étage sans problème, bien que j'avais l'impression d'être dans un grand huit tant ma tête tournait, et me dirigeai en titubant vers la chambre de Nao. Secouant la tête pour chasser mes vertiges, j'essuyai mon front couvert de sueur d'un revers de main et donnai finalement deux tapes sur la porte visée avant de lentement glisser sur le sol, inconscient.

Tout était noir autour de moi. C'était oppressant. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière, juste du noir. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation, ayant l'impression d'étouffer, et me forçai à reprendre un minimum conscience, bougeant légèrement mes doigts pour essayer inconsciemment d'attraper les habits de Tora.

« Force pas, me souffla-t-on. »

Une main chaude et douce attrapa la mienne. Respirant difficilement, je repliai un peu mes doigts.

« To… ra ? »

Il y avait plusieurs personnes autour de moi mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer leurs auras et une larme roula sur ma joue alors que je commençais à angoisser.

« C'est moi mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je ne reconnus pas sa voix, trop endormi pour y parvenir. Je sentis cependant le nombre de présences autour de moi diminuer. Alors avec lenteur, je soulevai mes paupières et mis une dizaine de secondes à faire le point visuel tant j'étais épuisé.

« Repose-toi, tu as assez forcé pour aujourd'hui, dit Tora d'une voix douce en se penchant vers moi. »

Tendant un bras tremblant vers lui, je touchai sa joue du bout des doigts avant de laisser retomber ma main sur le matelas. Mon corps était si lourd…

« Tu devrais dormir. Je reste avec toi, d'accord ? »

Entrouvrant les lèvres, j'essayai de lui demander de me serrer contre lui mais seul un souffle saccadé réussit à s'échapper. Et mes yeux s'embuèrent lentement et stupidement.

« Hey, pleure pas mon ange, fit Tora en s'allongeant à mes côtés. C'est une rechute, mais ça va passer. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

« Câ… lin… chuchotai-je d'une voix à peine audible. »

Et j'eus une quinte de toux qui me bousilla la gorge. Tora passa délicatement ses doigts contre ma gorge irritée puis me prit contre lui, me témoignant soutien et amour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux. »

« Veux… pas… par… tir… articulai-je en fermant les yeux. »

J'étais tellement bien contre lui. Tora laissa passer un silence.

« Ne pense pas à ça mon ange. On est ensemble là, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Hm… je… t'ai… me… »

Je refermai comme je pus mes doigts sur son pull et m'endormis doucement, incapable de lutter davantage contre la vague de sommeil et les vertiges qui déferlaient à l'intérieur de moi.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Uhuh, je suis sûre que vous avez tous espéré que ça dérape plus encore ! Mais non, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Sur ce je retourne voir mon chapitre XXI *se motive…* !


	19. Retour dans le passé

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration d'auteur :** Merci à cocotte-chou et à mon alpha-lecteur sans qui je ne serais jamais arrivée au bout de ce chapitre. En plus, il ne se passe franchement pas grand-chose, mais c'est important pour la suite xD

Merci pour vos lectures, vos commentaires et votre soutien !

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XIX – Retour dans le passé.

-

Les derniers jours chez Tora se passèrent dans un brouillard étrange qui m'empêcha d'en profiter et je m'en voulus d'être si pathétiquement faible. J'étais conscient, forçant mon corps à bouger pour manger avec eux, prendre mes médicaments, flâner dans le jardin, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête plongée dans une bassine d'eau. Je ne dormis pas – ou peu – la nuit, passant mon temps à croquer tout ce que je pouvais : Tora, la chambre, Tora, la lune à travers la fenêtre, Tora, le jardin après avoir descendu silencieusement les escaliers… Je voulais pouvoir me retrouver dans cette maison n'importe quand, redécouvrir le visage de mon amant quand je le souhaitais, et le seul moyen d'y arriver était de les redessiner entièrement et dans les moindres détails. Je me sentais souvent fiévreux et nauséeux après un tel effort mais je m'asseyais cinq ou dix minutes et ça passait doucement. J'essayais cependant de ne pas forcer pour ne pas saigner du nez ou m'évanouir de nouveau. J'appelai mes parents le samedi après-midi et après les avoir rassurés sur ma santé en leur disant que tout allait bien – je me sentis coupable de leur mentir ainsi – j'obtins leur accord pour la venue de Tora du quinze au vingt-quatre août.

Et finalement, le dimanche tant redouté arriva inéluctablement. Je n'avais encore une fois pas dormi de la nuit, je me sentais toujours malade, et un désespoir peu commun semblait vouloir m'étouffer. Assis sur le lit, les genoux ramenés contre mon torse, je regardais Tora dormir paisiblement. J'aurais aimé être aussi fort que lui, savoir dormir calmement et affronter la dure réalité plus tard. Mais tout était trop vif et j'étais trop peu habitué à ce genre de sentiments pour arriver à tout gérer. J'étais déchiré de savoir que je partais dans moins de cinq heures. Mes affaires n'étaient toujours pas rangées, mais tout était tellement fondu dans le décor que j'avais l'impression qu'enlever ne serait-ce qu'un t-shirt de la chambre la rendrait sinistre et nue de toute vie. Et je ne voulais pas laisser Tora dans ce genre d'endroit. Je me resserrais un peu plus contre moi-même en maudissant le temps de passer si vite, et en jurant contre le réveil qui indiquait en gros chiffres rouges : neuf heures quarante-sept. Treize minutes plus tard, le réveil sonna brutalement, me faisant sursauter, et Tora marmonna dans son sommeil avant de se retourner pour l'éteindre d'une main vague. Il soupira profondément et se remit sur le dos. J'aurais dû lui dire bonjour, mais je n'en avais pas envie parce que ce n'était justement pas un bon jour… Une envie de pleurer me prit de cours, mais je la rangeai au fond de moi pour plus tard. Nous avions plein de choses à faire et je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce moment de faiblesse. Je finis par saluer Tora d'un vague mouvement de tête, et mes mains se mirent à trembler. Inspirant profondément, je finis par me rallonger pour venir me blottir tout contre mon amant. Il passa un bras à ma taille et me serra contre lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans tout mon corps, mais lui ne semblait pas décider à parler. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je finis par ne plus supporter ce silence. Il était bien trop pesant à mon goût.

« Bien… dormi ? »

« Hm, ça allait oui. »

Mais, étrangement, il me resserra contre lui.

« Et toi ? »

« Hm, répondis-je évasivement. »

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je n'avais pas dormi.

« Comment… »

Je déglutis difficilement en essayant de faire passer la boule de chagrin qui m'obstruait la gorge.

« Comment on s'organise… pour aujourd'hui ? »

« On va descendre manger, tu pourras prendre tes médicaments comme ça. Après faudra… ranger tes affaires, souffla-t-il dans un soupir. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, au bord du gouffre, et me redressai finalement. Si nous restions dans cette position cinq minutes de plus, je n'allais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de sangloter.

« On y va ? »

« Hm, OK… »

Tora sortit du lit, me prit par la main et m'emmena jusque la cuisine, où sa mère finissait de manger.

« Papa est pas encore descendu ? s'étonna-t-il. »

« J'ai préféré le laisser dormir, sourit-elle. »

« D'accord… »

« Bonjour Ruki, souffla-t-elle alors en me souriant. »

Je lui répondis d'un sourire un peu tremblant, m'appuyant contre Tora pour ne pas m'écrouler.

« Bonjour, murmurai-je. »

Il passa un bras à ma taille et prépara mes médicaments avant de poser un verre d'eau sur la table. Puis il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant et m'attira à lui. Je m'installai sur ses genoux, collant mon dos à son torse et laissant ma tête reposer sur son épaule. Le trois août serait désormais considéré comme un jour sinistre.

Après un petit déjeuner aux allures de veillée funèbre, nous retournâmes à la chambre où j'attrapai des habits propres pour aller prendre ma douche, pendant que Tora commencerait à regrouper mes affaires. Une fois sous le jet d'eau brûlant, je permis à mes yeux de pleurer un instant, histoire de relâcher un peu de pression. Mon corps tremblait et j'étais pris de vertiges, dus autant à la fièvre qu'à mon angoisse de mon imminent départ. Je me rinçai finalement, m'essuyai hâtivement, enfilai mon boxer, mon baggy et mon tee-shirt à longues manches, puis retournai dans la pièce voisine. Tora avait plié mes habits et les avait regroupés en un petit tas à côté de mon sac. Je le remerciai d'un vague sourire et il me serra tendrement dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller, murmura-t-il. »

Mais je sentais qu'il tentait de se convaincre également. Après avoir passé tant de temps aux côtés de la personne aimée, comment était-il possible de retourner à une vie sans elle ? Ce n'était que quelques malheureux jours, mais ça m'apparaissait comme insurmontable. J'avais peur de ce que je deviendrais loin de lui. Nao et Saga vinrent alors nous saluer, brisant brutalement cet instant fragile, qui commençait à m'oppresser doucement, et je me détachai vivement de Tora en rougissant, incapable de m'en empêcher. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être pris en faute de montrer ainsi mes faiblesses et mon attachement peut-être un peu excessif à mon amant, qui m'offrit un doux sourire, posa un baiser sur mon front et se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain. Nao et Saga descendirent alors pour petit déjeuner et je me retrouvai seul dans une chambre trop grande et trop vide sans la présence de Tora à mes côtés. Je sortis rapidement dans le couloir, stimulé par l'idée d'aller récupérer Choupi dans la chambre de Nao. Seulement, quand je le vis blotti tranquillement entre les peluches, je ne pus me résoudre à l'extraire de son abri. Le caressant tendrement un petit moment pour lui dire au revoir, je retournai ensuite dans la chambre de Tora en retenant mes larmes. Attrapant mon bloc à dessin, je pris une feuille et mon crayon pour écrire une petite lettre.

« Ma Terre, Tora.

Je profite que tu sois sous la douche pour t'écrire ces quelques mots.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te laisse ce petit papier sous ton oreiller. Et bien, si ce n'est pour te laisser une trace de ma présence chez toi, c'est surtout pour te demander de prendre soin de Choupi. Je pense qu'avec toute l'agitation de mon départ, personne ne remarquera que je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de le sortir du tiroir de Nao alors qu'il dormait tranquillement au milieu des peluches Winnie l'Ourson…

Je me doute qu'au moment où tu lis ce mot, je ne suis plus à tes côtés et que la séparation a dû être déchirante. Mais j'aimerais que l'on soit fort l'un pour l'autre. J'essayerai de ne pas prendre en compte mon aversion de l'ordinateur pour venir te parler sur MSN – c'est bien ça, dis, je ne me souviens plus de l'ordre des lettres ?

Je t'entends revenir, il faut que je te laisse. Je suis tellement anxieux à l'idée de ce départ que le temps semble passer plus vite. Trop vite malheureusement, je n'ai pas vu les minutes défiler.

Mon train est dans une heure et tu me manques déjà.

Je t'embrasse comme je t'aime.

Ton Ciel, Ruki… »

Je pliai rapidement la feuille en quatre et la glissai sous l'oreiller le plus proche juste à temps, Tora entrant dans la chambre. Ses cheveux gouttaient sur ses épaules et son visage, malgré le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, ne m'avait jamais paru aussi tiraillé. Pour lui également, ce serait dur à vivre.

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à récupérer mes affaires pour les mettre dans mon sac et, vers midi, nous descendîmes pour le repas. Je n'avalai rien, incapable de dénouer mon estomac, et remontai rapidement à la chambre pour finir mon sac, laissant les autres manger tranquillement. Je vérifiai que j'avais bien mes cachets, essuyai mon front en sueur en toussant un moment, soupirai et allai m'allonger sur le lit pour aspirer au maximum l'odeur de Tora. Je voulais qu'elle reste gravée en moi. Et une idée subite me traversa l'esprit. Me redressant brutalement, manquant de tomber à la renverse sous le vertige qui me fit tourner la tête, j'allai d'un pas chancelant jusque mon sac pour en sortir un tee-shirt, retournai vers le bureau pour le déposer sur la chaise et m'effondrai sans pouvoir rien y faire sur le sol. Le sang battait furieusement à mes tempes et je me forçai à me hisser sur mes jambes, attrapai un crayon et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Récupérant ma lettre, j'ajoutai rapidement un post-scriptum.

« PS : Après hésitation, je te laisse un de mes tee-shirts pour que tu aies encore un peu de moi et de mon odeur. »

Je la remis ensuite à sa place, posai le crayon sur la table de chevet et cessai de bouger, attendant que Tora ne revienne.

Le reste de la journée fut particulièrement morne et j'avais beau savoir que je reverrai bientôt mon amant, l'impression que mon cœur ralentissait de plus en plus augmentait petit à petit. Vint finalement le temps des salutations. Je ne savais pas bien comment me comporter et Houseki dut sentir mon trouble car elle me prit dans ses bras en me souhaitant un prompt rétablissement alors que Mosa m'ébouriffait les cheveux d'un geste paternel. Eux aussi allaient me manquer. Nao et Saga me sourirent et Tora me prit par la main en m'indiquant qu'ils venaient avec nous. J'hochai la tête, nous nous installâmes en voiture et le chemin jusque la gare se passa dans un silence religieux.

Tora se gara finalement dans le parking et sortit de la voiture en même temps que les deux autres. Pour ma part, je restai un moment à contempler le bâtiment qui deviendrait mon Enfer personnel. Au fil des secondes, mon cœur se déchirait et criait au martyr, me laissant un goût de sang dans la bouche. A moins que ce ne fut ma lèvre fendue sous les assauts répétitifs de mes dents qui ne l'emplit de ce goût âpre. Poussant un profond soupir, je passai le revers de ma main sur mon front brûlant et perlé de sueur. J'étais toujours fiévreux et mon état d'angoisse ne m'aidait en rien à aller mieux. Et finalement, je sortis de la voiture, tremblant tellement que je peinais à tenir sur mes pieds. J'aurais aimé me tenir à mille lieux d'ici, sans avoir à subir les « au revoir » déchirants qui ne tarderaient malheureusement plus à venir. Je me frottai les yeux en faisant quelques pas pour tester le soutien de mes jambes et m'arrêtai en constatant que je tiendrais encore quelques minutes. Des minutes qui me rappelleraient l'enfer d'un jour de printemps, sept ans plus tôt… Fermant les yeux un moment pour me reprendre, j'eus l'impression de faire une longue chute. Ce fut quand je me sentis buter contre quelque chose que je compris que j'étais réellement tombé. Rouvrant les yeux, je pus constater que c'était Tora qui m'avait rattrapé. Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, je me redressai lentement. Je n'allais jamais y arriver, je ne pouvais pas partir sans dommage. Tora me serra contre lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pourquoi étions-nous si angoissés à l'idée de nous séparer ? Incapable de bouger, je lui rendis à peine son étreinte, la gorge serrée et les yeux baignés d'eau salée. Mon cœur semblait pomper au ralenti, et je hurlais de l'intérieur. Lentement, Tora amorça un peu, me forçant à avancer. Refermant vivement mes doigts sur son t-shirt, je le suivis difficilement, contenant tant bien que mal les sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. A une vitesse presque nulle, nous finîmes par entrer dans la gare. Mon amant me resserra contre lui mais je le ressentis à peine. Je détestai cette sensation de flotter et de ne plus appartenir à ce monde, d'être à des années lumières de là. Je me remis à mordiller ma lèvre qui m'envoya une décharge de douleur et se rouvrit sur le coup. Puis je relevai la tête vers Tora pour savoir où aller. J'étais complètement perdu. Il baissa la tête et passa une main tendre sur ma joue avant de remarquer que ma lèvre était fendue et d'en chasser délicatement les gouttes de sang du bout des doigts. Puis il regarda le panneau d'affichage et se rapprocha de Nao et Saga.

« Je… je vous dis… au revoir… maintenant ? demandai-je sans bien savoir comment j'avais réussi à parler sans me mettre à pleurer. »

Nao eut un petit sourire compatissant, plein d'affection, et m'attira à lui pour me serrer doucement dans ses bras, m'éloignant délicatement de Tora par la même occasion.

« Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? souffla-t-il. »

« Hm. Toi aussi. »

Je refermai doucement mes mains sur lui, respirant un peu plus difficilement, pour lui rendre son accolade.

« Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas… »

Je ne réussis pas à acquiescer, me contentant de crisper mes doigts dans son dos. Nao finit cependant par s'écarter avec délicatesse et caressa brièvement ma joue avec un petit sourire rassurant. Il ne se doutait sans doute pas que la seule chose qui aurait pu me rassurer était de savoir que mon train n'arriverait jamais. Saga tendit alors une main vers moi, un peu mal à l'aise. La regardant un moment, vacillant légèrement sur mes jambes, je l'attrapai délicatement et fis un pas en avant pour poser mon front sur son épaule. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

« S'il te plaît… veille bien… sur eux… murmurai-je. »

« C'est promis, je te les rendrai en forme, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il en me prenant doucement contre lui. »

« Merci. »

Me reculant avant d'inonder sa chemise de larmes, je lui fis un sourire pitoyable avant de me tourner vers Tora. Ma respiration sifflait et j'avais la tête qui tournait, mais tout ce qui m'importait, c'était mon amant. Il s'empara de ma valise, me prit tendrement la main et m'entraîna avec douceur en direction du quai approprié. Je fis un léger signe de main à Nao et Saga et suivis Tora en titubant légèrement. Une fois à destination, je me laissai tomber dans ses bras, ne pouvant plus me retenir. J'étais épuisé physiquement et mentalement.

« Je t'aime… soufflai-je en agrippant ses vêtements. »

« Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée. »

Reniflant piteusement, je relevai la tête vers lui.

« On se voit… le quinze… de toute façon… »

« Oui, fit-il dans un maigre sourire. Je serai là. »

J'essayai de lui sourire mais un sanglot franchit mes lèvres et j'enfouis ma tête contre son torse.

« Tu vas… me manquer… »

« Toi aussi mon ange… Je reviendrai vite. »

« Ca va être dur… sans toi… »

« Je t'appellerai tous les jours, c'est promis. Et je compterai chaque jour jusqu'à ce que je revienne… »

« J'appellerai… en rentrant… »

Mes poumons commençaient à me faire mal à leur tour, comme si tout mon corps s'opposait à cette séparation.

« Tu veux bien… m'embrasser ? demandai-je alors d'une voix suppliante. »

J'avais besoin de ça pour tenir le coup. Tora eut un petit sourire.

« Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander… souffla-t-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'attirant à lui en passant ses bras à ma taille. »

Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et entrouvris légèrement les lèvres avant de laisser glisser ma langue sur les siennes. Celle de Tora finit par la rejoindre et elles entamèrent un ballet passionné et désespéré à la fois. Sentant que mes jambes allaient me lâcher d'une minute à l'autre, j'osai un geste que je ne me serais jamais permis avant, je passai lentement mes jambes à sa taille. Ce baiser avait un goût de désespoir prononcé, mais je ne l'aurais rompu pour rien au monde. Tora me soutint simplement d'un bras, l'autre se resserrant dans mon dos, et il approfondit un peu plus notre échange. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, j'y répondis avec amour, repoussant les limites du supportable pour mon corps. Je dus finalement rompre le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, et je me blottis contre lui.

« Je t'aime Ruki… »

« Je t'aime… Tora. »

La voix féminine et mécanique nous annonça alors que mon train aurait dix minutes de retard. Ça me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je ne tiendrais pas dix minutes dans cette pression. Je ne sais si Tora le sentit mais il décida de s'asseoir sur un des bancs et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Posant ma tête sur son épaule, respirant le plus calmement possible, je ne pus malheureusement plus retenir le flot de larmes qui brûlait mes yeux et le laissai joyeusement m'échapper. C'était toujours mieux à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Tora me caressa le dos avec amour, me témoignant ainsi son soutien, et posa doucement ses lèvres dans mon cou, me réconfortant un peu et me faisant frissonner.

« Est-ce que… ça fait toujours mal… quand on quitte… celui qu'on aime ? hoquetai-je. »

« Souvent oui. »

« Alors je veux pas… te quitter… »

« Moi non plus… »

« Mais je… je dois… partir… »

« Je sais… Je te jure que ça passera vite, je te le promets. »

« Hm. »

Me boudinant confortablement contre lui, je fus prit d'une quinte de toux et frissonnai vivement. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus mon cœur se serrait. Si ça continuait, j'allais faire une syncope. Tora soupira doucement dans mon cou, relâchant légèrement son étreinte pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle, et me berça tendrement. Fermant les yeux à demi, je me laissais aller dans son étreinte, perdant peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Je devais juste me calmer et tout irait bien. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, interminables et longues comme l'éternité, et l'annonce disant que mon train entrait en gare me fit sursauter. Je m'agrippai directement à Tora, tétanisé. Je ne voulais pas y aller.

« Il… va falloir… y aller… souffla-t-il. »

Respirant par à coup pour contenir mon émotion, je me remis sur mes pieds en tremblant, attrapant la main de Tora dans la mienne alors que le train arrivait. Je relevai la tête vers mon amant.

« Em… embrasse-moi… encore… suppliai-je en sentant des larmes rouler sur mes joues. »

Sans hésiter, il prit mon visage dans ses mains, et m'embrassa profondément. Je me glissai contre lui, toujours assis, et me collai à son torse pour mieux répondre à son baiser, essayant d'y puiser toute la force qu'il me fallait pour tenir le coup une semaine et demie. C'était pitoyable de réagir ainsi pour quelques malheureux jours alors que Nao et Saga avaient été séparés bien plus longtemps, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Peut-être était-ce ma fièvre qui me rendait si pleurnichard. Tora passa alors une main dans ma nuque en mettant un peu plus de passion encore dans ce baiser, comme s'il avait senti mon trouble. Un peu surpris, je finis par le suivre et lui donner tout autant d'ardeur. J'entendis plusieurs exclamations choquées et outrées des passagers arrivant, mais seule la présence de Tora comptait pour le moment. Seulement je dus bien vite ralentir le rythme et me séparer de ses lèvres pour respirer, les poumons en feu et sanglotant comme un petit enfant perdu. Tora finit par se relever à son tour et posa son front contre le mien, le souffle court.

« Vas-y maintenant… »

Acquiesçant vaguement, je m'éloignai d'un pas et attrapai l'anse de mon sac avant de tourner le dos à Tora. Je fis un autre pas avant de retourner rapidement vers lui, poser un baiser sur ses lèvres et fuir en direction du train. Je pris mon ticket pour lire ma place mais j'avais les yeux trop humides pour y arriver. Une vieille dame posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en essayant de reprendre un minimum de contenance. Gentiment, elle prit mon billet et me guida jusqu'à ma place. Je sanglotais toujours en m'asseyant et je me sentais de moins en moins bien. Avec un effort surhumain, je tournai la tête vers la vitre et appuyai mon front dessus. Quand je vis Tora, seul, sur le quai, j'eus envie de hurler. Je commençai à suffoquer et je tentai de me calmer, essuyant mes joues qui se remplissaient de nouvelles larmes au fur et à mesure. Une nouvelle annonce grésilla pour dire que mon train partait. Je posai mes mains sur la vitre. D'abord à plat, puis doucement, je leur fis prendre la forme d'un cœur en les rapprochant subtilement l'une de l'autre. C'était mon dernier geste d'amour envers lui avant onze jours. Tora eut un maigre sourire et il me souffla tendrement un baiser. Je t'aime, articula-t-il ensuite alors que le train commençait à bouger. Moi aussi. Je gardai mon regard sur lui jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir. Et alors je m'enfonçai dans mon siège, le visage dans les mains, me balançant doucement d'avant en arrière en essayant de me calmer. La vieille dame de tout à l'heure vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça, expliqua-t-elle. »

Elle me força à m'installer correctement, inclinant mon siège de façon à ce qu'il soit allongé au maximum.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la place juste derrière toi est la mienne, sourit-elle. Je vais me permettre de te tutoyer, tu es assez jeune pour être mon petit fils. »

J'hochai vaguement la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle passa une main fraîche sur ma joue.

« Tu es brûlant, tu devrais te reposer. Je te réveillerai quand le train entrera en gare. »

« Merci… beaucoup… »

« Chut, souffla-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Garde ton souffle. »

J'avais mal à la tête, au cœur et aux poumons, et je ne savais pas si je pouvais ou non lui faire confiance. Elle avait l'air gentil et sincère mais j'étais toujours trop inquiet. Cependant, ma tête semblait être enfermée dans une machine à laver et je ne pus résister plus longtemps, me laissant brutalement emporter par l'inconscience, moment de repos incontrôlable exigé par le corps.

Quelqu'un m'appelait en me secouant doucement par l'épaule.

« Jeune homme, debout. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et papillotai des paupières avant de tomber face au visage souriant de la vieille dame.

« Le train arrive en gare. »

Frottant mes yeux de mes poings, je me redressai doucement en remettant correctement le siège.

« Merci pour tout, murmurai-je. »

« C'est normal. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire en me disant de prendre soin de moi et repartit s'installer derrière. Le train s'arrêta finalement et je récupérai mon sac avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Je manquai de trébucher à chaque pas et je me remis à pleurer en voyant Kyo qui m'attendait sur le quai.

« Hey, Ruki, pleure pas ! s'exclama-t-il en me prenant contre lui. Bon sang, t'es brûlant de fièvre ! »

Il attrapa ma main et mon sac et m'emmena vers la sortie. Les parents étaient restés dans la voiture pour que Kyo puisse me faire une surprise. Voyant que je suivais avec toutes les peines du monde, il me fit grimper sur son dos et marcha en vitesse vers la voiture. En nous voyant arriver, mon père sortit rapidement et me prit dans ses bras en me berçant doucement. Ma mère nous rejoignit, une mine soucieuse peinte sur ses jolis traits.

« Comment il va ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. »

« Il respire mal et il a une forte température, ce n'est pas bon signe mais il ne faudrait pas s'alarmer trop vite. »

« Je suis fatigué, soufflai-je en me frottant les yeux d'une main, l'autre s'agrippant au cou de mon père. »

« Je me doute fiston, mais on va rentrer à la maison et on ira voir le médecin demain. »

On m'installa ensuite dans la voiture où je m'endormis à nouveau sans lutter. Le temps me séparant de Tora semblerait peut-être filer plus vite…

Le pays des rêves n'est pas un endroit paisible. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une espèce de spirale de souvenirs où mon amant ne cessait d'apparaître et de disparaître. Mon cœur battait à toute allure mais était comme écrasé par une puissante main invisible. Je n'arrivais pas arrêter mon esprit de tourner, perdu dans un grand huit qui se serait emballé. Finalement, je me réveillai brutalement, la respiration saccadée, le front perlé de sueur et la vue floue.

« Kyo, appelai-je finalement. »

Je voulais avoir une présence réconfortante à mes côtés. Il ne tarda pas à arriver, le téléphone à la main. Ce qui me rappela que Tora attendait sans doute mon appel depuis un moment.

« Deux secondes, prévint Kyo pour l'autre personne. »

Il posa le combiné sur la table basse et m'aida à m'asseoir plus confortablement, me couvrant un peu mieux.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Tu téléphonais ? demandai-je sans répondre. Je dois appeler Tora… »

Kyo me fit un petit sourire.

« C'est lui. Je te laisse pendant que tu lui parles ? »

J'hochai un peu la tête sans savoir pourquoi et pris le combiné d'une main tremblante tandis que Kyo sortait de la chambre.

« Tora ? soufflai-je faiblement. »

« C'est moi mon ange. Comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai froid. »

« Tu es dans ton lit là ? »

« Hm. »

« Alors couvre toi bien, sinon ça va empirer. »

Il laissa passer un silence.

« J'ai trouvé ta lettre. »

J'eus un sourire faiblard.

« Je suis content… Elle t'a fait plaisir ? »

« Enormément, sourit-il. J'ai ton t-shirt avec moi, et Nao a trouvé Choupi. »

« Mon lapin sera bien avec vous… Par contre, mon t-shirt risque d'être trop petit pour toi. »

Ma voix dérailla sur la fin et j'éloignai le combiné pour tousser.

« Pardon… »

« C'est rien, il faut juste que tu te soignes. Pour le t-shirt, je le garderai juste avec moi, même si ça ne te remplace pas… »

« Hm. Mais je suis… dans ton cœur… »

« Oui, sourit-il. Et pour toujours, tu sais. »

« Toi aussi. »

Changeant le téléphone de main, il glissa entre mes doigts et tomba sur le sol. Lentement, je me délogeai de mes couvertures pour le récupérer, me penchant vers le sol, et me retrouvai allongé par terre, n'ayant pas réussi à me retenir. Je récupérai le combiné avec difficulté.

« Désolé, soufflai-je sans plus bouger. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il. »

« J'ai fait tomber… le combiné… J'ai voulu… le reprendre… »

« T'es pas blessé ? Tu devrais appeler Kyo, reste pas comme ça… »

« Non, veux pas ! protestai-je alors que mon corps frissonnait violemment. Je veux te voir… »

Me redressant doucement, je m'adossai à mon lit et tirai sur ma couette pour m'emballer dedans.

« Mon ange… Moi aussi je veux te voir… Mais je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses… »

« Hm… »

Hésitant un instant, je finis par tendre le bras pour faire glisser le téléphone sur ma table de chevet, avant de me diriger à quatre pattes vers la porte de ma chambre. M'appuyant sur le mur à sa gauche pour reprendre mon souffle, je grattai légèrement sur la porte pour demander de l'aide à Kyo. Deux secondes plus tard, il passait sa tête par la porte.

« Ruki, mais qu'est-ce tu fous par terre ?! »

« Je suis… tombé… Veux voir… Tora… articulai-je en pointant d'un doigt tremblant l'ordinateur. »

« D'accord, si tu veux. Mais d'abord, je vais te remettre au lit. »

Il me prit dans ses bras alors que des larmes perlaient à mes cils.

« Tora… »

« T'inquiète pas, tu vas le revoir. »

Il m'installa correctement dans mon lit, me recouvrant de ma couette et d'une couverture supplémentaire.

« Maintenant, tu attends sagement là, je vais chercher mon portable. »

Il me rendit le combiné et fila rapidement.

« Tora, murmurai-je dans un sanglot. »

« Chut, je suis là mon ange, souffla-t-il à voix douce. »

« Tu me… manques… »

« Toi aussi. Mais tu n'es pas tout seul. Dans onze jours, je serai de nouveau là. »

« C'est… loin… hoquetai-je. »

« Je sais, mais il faudra être fort, tu te rappelles ? C'est toi qui me l'as dit, dans ta lettre, que l'on soit fort l'un pour l'autre. »

« H... Hm. »

La porte se rouvrit brutalement et Kyo vint s'installer à mes côtés pour poser l'ordinateur sur mes genoux.

« Ca te réchauffera en même temps, sourit-il. »

Il brancha son ordinateur et l'alluma.

« Dis-lui d'aller à son PC, fit-il avec un clin d'œil en désignant le téléphone. »

« Tora ? demandai-je timidement. »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Tu veux bien… aller sur ton ordinateur ? »

J'entendis son sourire et le bruit de ses pas précipités.

« Il est en train de s'allumer, souffla-t-il finalement dans le téléphone. »

Celui de Kyo venait de finir de s'allumer. Je frottai mes joues et mes yeux avec une main.

« Mais au fait, depuis quand tu as MSN ? s'étonna brusquement Kyo. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire avec un geste de la main pour lui indiquer qu'il saurait plus tard. J'étais fatigué, mon corps était brûlant et l'air semblait glacé, et j'avais du mal à regrouper deux pensées cohérentes. Il hocha la tête et ouvrit le logiciel. J'entrai alors mon adresse : wintry_ et mon mot de passe : Satsuki.

« Je me connecte… »

« J'y suis presque aussi, m'apprit Tora. »

En effet, il ne tarda pas à se connecter.

« Tu veux que j'allume ma Webcam ? demanda-t-il au téléphone. »

J'hochai la tête. Kyo pouffa et fit un petit oui dans le combiné. Il lança la demande et je cherchai un moyen de pouvoir bouger le curseur. Mais, incapable de trouver, je levai la tête vers Kyo.

« Je fais comment pour cliquer ? »

« J'avais oublié que tu sais pas te servir d'un ordinateur, rigola-t-il. »

Il se servit d'un petit carré noir en dessous du clavier pour amener le curseur et cliquer sur Accepter.

« Tu veux qu'il te voit aussi ? La Webcam est intégrée… »

« Tu veux me voir ? demandai-je à Tora pendant que l'ordinateur chargeait l'image. »

« Je demande que ça. »

Je fis signe que oui à Kyo qui lança la demande.

« Bon, je te laisse, maintenant que tout est prêt. »

Il posa un baiser sur mon front en se levant.

« Force pas trop et appelle-moi quand tu veux dormir. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, mes yeux fixant l'écran sur lequel Tora venait d'apparaître.

« Je te vois, soufflai-je en posant mes doigts sur son visage. »

Tora fixa sa Webcam un instant, avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

« Je te vois presque aussi, fit-il. »

« Je dois pas… être beau… à voir… soufflai-je vaguement. »

Il eut un sourire.

« Je suis certain que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'être aussi mignon que d'habitude, assura-t-il doucement. »

Je rougis légèrement, ce qui passa totalement inaperçu étant donné que mes joues étaient déjà rouges. Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et essuyai mon front en sueur. Puis je reportai mes doigts sur l'écran.

« Je peux pas… te toucher… »

« Je sais. Mais tu peux m'entendre et me voir. Moi aussi je peux te voir d'ailleurs. »

Son sourire s'agrandit. Respirant aussi calmement que possible, je lui offris un minuscule rictus. Je n'étais pas en mesure de faire plus.

« Je vais voir… le médecin… demain. »

« C'est bien. Et tu es plus joli quand tu souris, avoua-t-il. »

Je restai figé un instant, contemplant son sourire rassurant, le mouvement léger de ses jambes que j'apercevais vaguement, ses yeux pétillants. Je dus cependant couper court à mon admiration, une quinte de toux violente me faisant détourner la tête.

« Ne force pas mon ange, souffla-t-il. Si tu n'es vraiment pas bien, fais une pause. »

Déniant de la tête, j'inspirai profondément pour me calmer, les yeux brûlants.

« Ca… ça va… aller… »

J'avais pourtant une voix d'outre-tombe et l'impression de tomber dans le vide tant ma tête tournait.

« Fais attention tout de même. J'espère te revoir en forme quand on se reverra, sourit-il. »

« Hm. »

Je replaçai correctement ma couverture en frissonnant et le combiné glissa doucement entre mes doigts. Fermant les yeux un instant, je refermai ma main dessus pour le porter de nouveau à mon oreille.

« Tu me… manques, articulai-je. »

« Toi aussi… »

Et la tristesse qui perça sa voix me serra le cœur à m'en faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Alors j'essayai d'avoir une mine convaincue en regardant son visage sur l'écran.

« C'est… c'est pas… si long… onze jours… »

Surtout que j'allais sans doute passer la majeure partie de mon temps à dormir pour récupérer.

« Hm, à peine une grosse semaine. Le temps qu'il faut pour se préparer à se revoir, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire en roulant légèrement sur le côté. »

Accompagnant son mouvement de la tête, je lui fis un nouveau petit sourire.

« Hm. »

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder le téléphone contre mon oreille.

« T'es vraiment mignon quand tu souris, souffla-t-il. »

Je rougis à nouveau et vacillai doucement. Le combiné m'échappa alors pour la seconde fois et tomba dans un bruit mat qui vrilla mes tympans. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, je tentai de me pencher pour le récupérer. En entendant la petite sonnerie MSN, je tournai la tête vers l'écran pour y découvrir un message de Tora : Ne bouge pas ! Je m'appliquai alors à écrire aussi vite que possible un petit « je ne t'entends plus » et contrôlai ma respiration qui s'était accélérée face à l'angoisse que représentait la chute de l'appareil téléphonique.

« Ne force pas s'il te plaît. Je préfère te voir dans ton lit qu'à terre, écrivit-il en posant le combiné à son tour. »

Une goutte de sueur perla à ma tempe alors que mon corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson, et je me forçai à taper un des smileys dont je me souvenais.

Il n'y a aucun mensonge dans des larmes répandues dit :

T.T

Entre Ciel et Terre dit :

Ne pleure pas mon ange. Ca va passer 3

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement et ma respiration siffla désagréablement. Incapable de me calmer, je lançai un regard inquiet à Tora. Seulement, d'où il était, il ne pouvait rien faire pour moi. Il se redressa alors pour revenir correctement sur le ventre, bien face à la Webcam, et écrivit rapidement un message. Quand il l'envoya, je vis bien que quelque chose s'inscrivit mais ma vue brouillée de larmes et de fièvre m'empêcha de lire. Alors, d'une voix étouffée, j'appelai Kyo. Il ne tarda pas à arriver et se précipita vers moi en voyant mon mauvais état. Repoussant son portable vers le bout du lit, il me força à m'allonger correctement, ôta les mèches qui collaient à mon front couvert de sueur et remonta mes couvertures. Ma respiration sifflait encore et Kyo me lança un regard inquiet.

« Calme-toi Ruki, concentre-toi sur ma respiration pour la calquer. »

Il respira lentement et profondément, et je me focalisai sur lui pour l'imiter, ce qui ne marcha qu'à moitié.

« Sens… pas… bien… articulai-je. »

Posant une main sur mon front, il fit une grimace.

« Ta température a encore augmenté, ce n'est pas bon signe ! »

Alors, m'emballant dans ma couette, il me prit dans ses bras, fit un signe à Tora pour lui demander de patienter et m'emmena dans le salon pour prévenir mes parents. Mon père réagit au quart de tour et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Il est brûlant et respire mal, indiqua Kyo. »

« Pa… pa… soufflai-je en me blottissant contre lui. »

Sa chaleur vint finalement à bout de ma résistance et je m'évanouis.

J'étais quelque part entre deux mondes. Ni tout à fait conscient, ni tout à fait inconscient. N'aimant pas cette sensation particulièrement désagréable, je finis par me forcer à rouvrir les yeux et frissonnai en sentant le froid environnant.

« Tu devrais te reposer, Ruki, souffla tendrement Kyo en me resserrant contre lui. »

Je constatai alors que nous étions en voiture. Je fronçai un peu les sourcils.

« Va… où ? »

« On t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux, je déniai de la tête avant de m'affaler un peu plus contre Kyo, un mal de crâne violent m'ayant pris de court.

« Pas… là… bas… »

« Tu en as besoin Ruki, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il. »

Je cessai de bouger et levai difficilement une main pour frotter mes yeux, acquiesçant faiblement.

« Oui, dit alors Kyo. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, me demandant pourquoi il me disait ça. Je remarquai avec retardement qu'il était au téléphone.

« To… ra ? demandai-je en luttant contre mes paupières si lourdes. »

Kyo me lança un regard.

« Tu veux parler à Tora ? »

Je déniai de la tête. Je voulais juste l'écouter, savoir qu'il était là.

« Veux… en… tendre… »

Kyo eut un sourire en coin en caressant mes cheveux.

« Il ne veut pas te parler, il veut t'entendre, apprit-il à Tora. »

Il laissa passer un temps.

« D'accord. »

Et, délicatement, il glissa son téléphone entre mes doigts, m'aidant tout de même à le garder contre mon oreille.

« Tora ? soufflai-je faiblement. »

« Je suis là mon ange. Tout va bien se passer, dit-il d'une voix douce. »

Je me contentai de respirer le plus calmement possible.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu sais ? Regarde, Kyo est juste à côté de toi, il ne laissera rien t'arriver. Et tes parents non plus. Tu es en sécurité avec eux. »

« Hm. »

Mes doigts se relâchèrent peu à peu sur le téléphone.

« T'ai… Je… t'aime… articulai-je. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Fermant les yeux, je glissai un peu plus contre le flanc de Kyo, qui récupéra le téléphone, et me rendormis.

Le sommeil est une chose vraiment étrange. Il nous permet de visualiser ce qu'on a envie de voir, d'imaginer n'importe quelle situation possible ou complètement loufoque en nous ouvrant les portes du pays des rêves, de nous transporter dans le monde qu'on souhaite. Ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvais face à Satsuki. Fidèle à mes souvenirs, il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux bruns rieurs. Son sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, il tendit la main vers moi en penchant la tête sur le côté. Fronçant un peu les sourcils, je reculai d'un pas en déniant d'un mouvement de tête. Qui me disait qu'il s'agissait réellement de lui ? Et puis, je ne voulais pas le suivre de l'autre côté, je voulais encore pouvoir écouter Kyo me raconter des histoires, entendre le rire de Nao et ressentir l'aura de Tora. Je voulais continuer à évoluer en me confrontant à l'excentricité des élèves de l'école. Satsuki prit une moue boudeuse dont lui seul avait le secret avant de rire. Il s'approcha de moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, m'apprenant qu'il était fier de moi et qu'il m'attendrait patiemment. Alors, sans réfléchir, j'entourai sa taille de mes bras pour me serrer contre lui. Il me rendit mon étreinte et disparut subitement, me laissant seul et désemparé dans un monde inconnu de tous.

Et ce fut cette impression d'être perdu et abandonné qui me força à me réveiller. J'étais dans un lit froid aux draps blancs, dans une pièce aux murs blancs éclairée d'une lumière blanche. Toute cette blancheur me fit mal aux yeux et je poussai un petit soupir en rabaissant les paupières. Je n'avais aucun doute quant à l'endroit où je me trouvais. La fragrance qui m'arrivait était celle caractéristique des hôpitaux, mélange de l'odeur des produits d'entretient, du désinfectant et des médicaments. Reprenant doucement conscience avec le monde environnant, je remarquai qu'une présence se tenait près de moi. Je m'obligeai à reposer mon regard sur le plafond avant de le tourner vers la personne à mon chevet. Il s'agissait de Kyo profondément endormi, assis sur une chaise, la tête sur le matelas. J'eus un léger sourire, me roulai sur le côté et posai ma tête près de la sienne pour me rendormir un instant.

Quelqu'un m'appelait. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer si c'était onirique ou réel. Mon prénom résonna à nouveau et je fronçai les sourcils en tournant un peu la tête. Un petit rire me parvint et la voix de Kyo me demanda dans un murmure de me réveiller. Je papillonnai alors des paupières pour tomber sur son visage souriant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à cette joyeuse salutation d'un petit sourire endormi. Il passa une douce main sur ma joue et je constatai en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux que mes parents étaient là aussi. Ils me sourirent et vinrent tous deux m'embrasser le front.

« Tu nous as fait une sacré peur, souffla ma mère. »

« Mais tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux maintenant, ajouta mon père. »

Je battis un moment des paupières avec de pousser un soupir proche du miaulement.

« Dodo, baragouinai-je en refermant les yeux. »

Ils rirent et j'attrapai à tâtons la main de Kyo pour la serrer contre moi.

« Ton docteur va pas tarder à arriver pour t'ausculter, ne te rendors pas trop vite, m'apprit-il. »

« Hm… »

Je commençais déjà à replonger mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je fus contraint de me réveiller un peu plus. Il s'agissait du même bonhomme que sept ans plus tôt, celui que je revoyais à chaque rechute. Ses cheveux avaient grisonné et son visage était à présent tout ridé. Il me faisait penser à ces grands-pères caricaturaux au visage joufflu et bienveillant. Il nous salua poliment et s'approcha rapidement de moi. Je rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules en serrant plus fort les doigts de Kyo, qui me lança un regard étonné.

« Alors jeune homme, comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il. Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Je restai muet mais laissai Kyo récupérer sa main pour s'éloigner un peu. L'auscultation ne dura heureusement pas bien longtemps. Le docteur avait les mains froides et, quand il examina ma jambe gauche, j'eus la chair de poule.

« Bien. Il n'a rien de grave, annonça-t-il finalement. Un mauvais rhume et plusieurs ecchymoses. »

« Je… je suis beaucoup… tombé, expliquai-je. »

Il me fit un sourire amical.

« Il a surtout besoin de se reposer. Cependant sa jambe m'inquiète un peu et je préfèrerai qu'il reste ici quelques jours. Je vais lui prescrire un traitement et de la pommade, ainsi que quatre ou cinq séances de rééducation, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne régresse pas. »

« Merci, sourit mon père. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Kyo revint vers moi, un air perplexe sur le visage. Je mis un doigt sur mes lèvres pour l'empêcher de poser des questions. Je préférerais lui expliquer quand mes parents seraient absents. Il hocha discrètement la tête et dévia le sujet.

« J'espère que tu sortiras rapidement, il faut que je t'emmène en ville pour te préparer à l'arrivée de Tora ! »

« Me… préparer ? soufflai-je, peu assuré. »

« Mais oui ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Trouver de nouveaux habits, un petit cadeau, ce genre de chose… »

« C'est une bonne idée, intervint ma mère. »

Il était vrai que ça devait l'enchanter, depuis le temps qu'elle essayait de me faire sortir de la maison et changer de style sans y parvenir. Je pris une moue boudeuse et mon père me lança un regard compatissant.

« En tout cas, tu verras, je prendrai soin de toi pour que tu sortes au plus vite ! Et je t'apporterai des nouvelles de Tora tous les jours. »

« Merci, souris-je. »

« C'est normal, tu ferais pareil pour moi. »

Je plongeai subitement mon regard dans le sien et, à le voir briller de cette manière, je sentis une douce chaleur se loger dans mon cœur. J'avais réussi à fendre sa coquille creuse et Toshiya l'avait remplie d'amour. Kyo vivait enfin avec bonheur et envie.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à mes côtés. J'avais dormi pendant la fin de la journée précédente et toute la nuit sans même en avoir conscience. Une infirmière finit par venir leur annoncer que les visites étaient terminées et mes parents me promirent de revenir rapidement après m'avoir embrassé. Kyo s'approcha alors de moi et je tendis les bras vers lui pour qu'il me serre contre lui. Il ne se fit pas prier et j'en profitai pour lui parler en toute discrétion.

« Premier tiroir de mon bureau, la clé se trouve dans mon portefeuille quelque part dans ma chambre, mon premier devoir pour Uruha se trouve tout en dessous de la pile de documents.»

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, resserrant juste sa prise autour de mon corps.

« J'en prendrai soin. »

Nous ne rajoutâmes rien et ils partirent après un dernier signe de main. Je restai un moment à regarder la porte close avant de fermer les yeux pour me reposer. Je n'avais que ça à faire, de toute manière.

Le lendemain matin, mon docteur vint me chercher pour une première séance de rééducation. J'étais encore légèrement fiévreux mais mes vertiges avaient bien diminué et je n'avais plus de nausées. Il me fit faire plusieurs exercices, essayant de me soutirer quelques sons pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Seulement, je n'étais pas décidé à lui parler et obtempérais à ses étirements sans dire un mot. Je ne pus cependant pas retenir certaines grimaces d'inconfort ou légers soupirs de douleur. Finalement, au bout de deux heures, il me ramena à la chambre où je m'allongeai dans mon lit sans broncher. A midi, on m'apporta un repas que je touchai à peine. J'étais angoissé à l'idée que Kyo réagisse mal à la lecture de ma rédaction. L'horloge qui trônait sur le mur face au lit indiquait quinze heures et quelques quand mes parents entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Kyo arrive, il achète un soda, sourit mon père. »

J'hochai la tête pour montrer que j'avais entendu. Quand il arriva à son tour, rien n'indiqua qu'il avait lu ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à écrire. Mais quand il plongea ses yeux légèrement rougis, je sus immédiatement qu'il l'avait fait. Une pointe de tristesse y perçait et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas pleurer en sentant son aura douloureuse. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour plusieurs mois en arrière et je tournai le visage vers la fenêtre. Je n'avais qu'une cour bétonnée comme paysage mais je passai l'après-midi à la fixer, comme si elle détenait toutes les informations requises au bon fonctionnement du monde. Mes parents ne cherchèrent pas à me faire réagir ou parler, mettant ça sur le compte des mauvais souvenirs. C'était mieux ainsi, de cette manière ils ne sauraient pas à quel point j'étais rongé de chagrin. Ils décidèrent de partir vers dix-huit heures, mon père reprenant le travail le lendemain. Kyo leur demanda de l'attendre un moment et vint s'asseoir près de mon lit, posa une main sur ma joue pour m'obliger à le regarder.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »

Je baissai les yeux.

« Regarde-moi, Ruki, et réponds-moi. »

Son ton était doux mais sans réplique. J'obéis et me mis à trembler avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Pour ne pas que… ce qui se produit… se produise… »

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent, et je me tassai sur moi-même en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis désolé, finit-il par soupirer. Je n'ai jamais vu à quel point tu souffrais de ton passé. »

Je déniai vivement de la tête.

« Plus maintenant. Parce que tu es là. Et Tora. Et tout le monde. »

Il m'offrit un large sourire et je me blottis contre lui. J'étais soulagé de sentir son âme apaisée. Il avait retrouvé une aura un peu plus saine.

« Tu me détestes pas ? murmurai-je du bout des lèvres. »

« Je ne pourrai jamais te détester. »

J'eus un tout petit sourire.

« Mais maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi Uruha n'a jamais réussi à noter ce devoir et pourquoi j'ai parfois des comportements étranges. »

Il rigola et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Mon père passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu viens, Kyo ? interrogea-t-il. »

« J'arrive, je disais au revoir à mon petit frère, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil pour moi. »

Je rougis violemment et il rit en se levant pour rejoindre mes parents.

Comme convenu, Kyo prit bien soin de moi pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital, passant le plus clair de ses après-midi dans ma chambre. Il m'apprit qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour mieux s'entendre avec Saga, lui passant le bonjour chaque fois qu'il appelait Tora et m'annonça que ce dernier avait hâte que je revienne pour pouvoir parler avec moi. J'en fus réellement ravi. Il m'apporta également une carte postale de Takeru et Maya qui me disaient bien s'amuser à la mer, me décrivaient le paysage comme magnifique, m'apprenaient que le soleil était toujours au rendez-vous, mais m'avouaient avoir hâte de revenir à l'école pour retrouver tout le monde. Autant je pouvais facilement concevoir que Takeru puisse se prélasser sur le sable, autant j'avais du mal à imaginer Maya sur la plage, et j'eus un petit sourire. Avant de me rendre compte que je ne leur avais jamais donné mon adresse. Kyo m'expliqua alors qu'il était le responsable, n'ayant pu leur refuser cette requête. En dehors de ces visites très agréables, mes séances de rééducation se passaient normalement, bien qu'étant particulièrement pénibles et épuisantes, et ma jambe bloquait de moins en moins. A l'avenir, il faudrait que je pense à ne pas négliger mes exercices physiques.

Je fus entièrement rétabli au bout de cinq jours et pus rentrer à la maison le samedi neuf août. Il ne restait plus que six jours avant l'arrivée de Tora et je sentis un stress d'une douceur particulièrement grandir en moi. Le dimanche, je décidai d'allumer mon ordinateur et découvrit une feuille recouverte de l'écriture de Kyo bien en vue sur mon bureau. J'eus un sourire attendri en constatant qu'il m'avait fait la liste des adresses MSN des personnes que je côtoyais le plus, avec leurs pseudonymes. J'en fus réellement touché.

« Maya : sucetivor  
Les sucettes c'est comme les cigarettes… en moins nocif !

Takeru : rain_in_my_heart  
.T.x.[Ca ira mieux demain].x.T.

Tora : choco_vanilla  
Entre Ciel et Terre

Nao : jellyfish_angel  
Pooh

Saga : bcbg  
I'm sexy… I know it ! I show it !

Hiroto : little_wild_guitarist  
Ecureuil bondissant

Sakito : sakito936  
Sakito

Yomi : piou_piou_string  
Y 0 |\/| !

Reita : bad_boy007  
The Big Boss

Jui : innocent_teens  
Illicit Love ? Allright.

Shinya : girlorboy  
It's like that

Toshiya : super_toto  
Basse au pouvoir !

Kyo : warumono  
Le temps s'arrête à la fin des temps

Miyavi : oresama  
World is mine

Keiyu : artman  
Just me

Aoi : blue_ocean  
Aoi~ioA

Kai : peace_and_smile  
Souris à la vie et la vie te sourira

Tero : drummer_fou  
Secret of my life ? Hm… You !

Hitsugi : hitsuminator  
Tsutsu »

En petite note en bas de la page, Kyo me disait que si j'en voulais d'autre, je n'avais pas à hésiter à le lui demander. Je pouffai ; j'en avais déjà bien trop avec cette petite liste. Je pris bien une demi-heure, voire peut-être même une heure, à entrer toutes les adresses, évitant celles de Hitsugi et de Tero, dans ma liste de contacts. Et quand ce fut fait, je me connectai pour parler avec Tora. J'avais hâte de le revoir.

Les derniers jours furent consacrés malgré moi à faire les magasins pour me trouver de nouveaux habits. Je me retrouvai avec des chemises, des vestes et des pantalons tellement classes que je n'étais même pas certains d'oser les mettre, même pour un évènement important. Et pour clore tout ça, Kyo m'entraîna chez le coiffeur. Je n'osai rien demander et il s'en chargea pour moi. Mes cheveux trop longs furent raccourcis et mon blond uni se retrouva parsemé de mèches châtaines. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une coiffure pouvait autant changer une personne et je fus surpris de constater que je ne semblais plus avoir la même tête. Un nouveau look, pour une nouvelle vie ? Je l'espérais…

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Ouuuh, que c'est niais et pleurnichard -.- Désolée, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !


	20. Découverte sensuelle

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Information de la plus haute importance :** Ce chapitre est bourré de paragraphes énormissimes plus ou moins érotiques et/ou poétiques. Toute personne ne supportant pas de voir de gros blocs d'écritures est priée de ne pas lire. (Et pourtant, je les ai divisés...)

**Déclaration d'auteur :** Désolée pour l'attente mais je vous avais oubliés...

Je dirai juste **merci** à Madame Kay dont le CD tourne en boucle depuis trois jours, à mon écharpe Sex Pot Revenge qui m'a tenu chaud pendant tout ce temps, à Shiaru pour ses encouragements, à Ryûichi pour ses menaces de tapette à mouches, et à mon alpha-lecteur pour son aide précieuse.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XX – Découverte sensuelle.

-

Le quinze août, jour béni, j'ouvris les yeux vers quatre heures du matin. Je fis la crêpe un instant, me tournant et me retournant sans cesse entre mes draps avant de finalement me redresser en allumant la lampe de chevet. Elle baigna la pièce d'une luminosité bleutée légèrement féerique, se reflétant sur les rideaux en tissu lourd d'un joli gris perle. Je me frottai les yeux et m'étirai en me demandant si Tora apprécierait ma chambre. Contrairement à la sienne, elle était particulièrement vide et les teintes que j'avais choisies ne la rendaient que plus vide encore. Les murs blancs étaient parsemés de petites touches de couleurs irisées, elle ne comprenait que très peu de meubles : un lit, une table d'appoint, un bureau et deux commodes, ma guitare acoustique était soigneusement posée près de la porte et mes draps étaient en coton blanc. Elle ressemblait aux chambres sans vie des magasines. Poussant un profond soupir, je m'extirpai de mon lit et allai tranquillement dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il fallait que je sois en forme pour l'arrivée de Tora.

« T'es déjà debout ? »

Sursautant brusquement, je me retournai pour faire face à Kyo.

« Toi aussi, répliquai-je avec une moue boudeuse. »

« C'est normal, je dois être prêt pour partir avec tes parents et je n'ai pas fait ma valise. »

« Tu abuses ! le rouspétai-je. »

Il eut une mine contrite et j'allais poser un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui sortir un bol également.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner en silence, nous souriant par moment. Il alla ensuite prendre sa douche pendant que je m'occupais de la vaisselle. Une fois fait, je retournai dans ma chambre, saluant mes parents en les croisant dans le hall, et me laissai tomber sur mon lit avec un long soupir bienheureux. J'allais enfin retrouver l'aura et les bras de Tora. Kyo finit par débarquer dans ma chambre, entièrement prêt.

« La salle de bain est libre, si tu veux te préparer avant qu'on ne parte. »

« Je sais pas quoi mettre… »

Il eut un petit rire et se dirigea vers ma commode. Il en sortit plusieurs de mes nouveaux vêtements.

« Ca te plaît pas, ça ? »

« C'est pas… un peu… trop ? »

« Mais non, c'est parfait ! Allez, file vite avant que tes parents n'y aillent. »

Et il me poussa presque vers la salle de bain. Un peu déconcerté, je refermai cependant le verrou derrière moi et inspirai profondément avant de me déshabiller pour passer sous la douche. J'en profitai pour me laver les cheveux et pris le temps de dénouer un peu mes muscles. Je ressortis plusieurs longues minutes plus tard et m'emballai rapidement dans une grande serviette. Je me séchai en vitesse, enfilai mon boxer et regardai avec un peu plus d'attention ce que m'avait sélectionné Kyo. Un pantalon légèrement évasé dans le bas, un débardeur large et une veste cintrée, le tout dans les tons noirs. Je les passai rapidement, mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas habitué à porter ce genre d'habits. Retournant dans ma chambre, je constatai que j'avais besoin d'une ceinture si je ne voulais pas perdre mon pantalon. J'en attrapai une de couleur rouge que je passai rapidement avant de rejoindre Kyo. En me voyant, il poussa un petit sifflement appréciateur.

« Kyo, on part dans une demi-heure, prévint ma mère en passant la tête dans la chambre. Oh, tu es très beau mon cœur, sourit-elle pour moi avant de repartir. »

Rougissant délicatement, je passai une main dans mes cheveux humides.

« Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ? demandai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. »

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui préciser que je parlais de Tora, il l'avait compris rien qu'en me regardant.

« J'en suis certain. En parlant de ça, viens t'asseoir deux secondes. »

Haussant un sourcil interrogatif, je m'exécutai sans poser de questions.

« Tu sais, dans la vie d'un couple, il y a un moment pour toute chose, commença-t-il. »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, je lui lançai un regard perplexe. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

« Il y a le flirt, la drague un peu plus poussée, le premier baiser, les premières caresses… »

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il voulait dire, je rougis violemment.

« Je vois que tu me suis. Je sais bien que c'est nouveau pour toi, mais je pense que vous allez sans doute un peu profiter d'avoir la maison pour vous deux. Et puis, Tora doit en avoir envie. Toi aussi, même si tu ne t'en doutes pas encore. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans ta table de chevet. »

Il m'offrit un large sourire alors que mes joues ne semblaient pas vouloir retrouver une température normale. Comment pouvait-il parler de ça si librement ? Je baissai la tête sur mes genoux et tordis mes doigts d'anxiété avant de me lever.

« Hey, Ruki, stresse pas comme ça, souffla Kyo en venant passer un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête. »

« Je… Je sais pas si… Et puis… c'est… »

« Respire, ça va aller. Tora ne fera rien si tu ne l'as pas décidé et si vous décidez de franchir le cap, ça se fera en douceur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Hochant la tête, plus pour qu'il me laisse sortir qu'autre chose, je filai hors de sa chambre et allai rapidement me recroqueviller dans un coin de la mezzanine en tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance. C'était véritablement angoissant. Et si Tora en avait vraiment envie, est-ce que j'oserais aller plus loin sans me sentir affreusement et honteusement gêné ? Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir assez de courage pour y parvenir. Poussant un petit soupir plaintif, je cachai mon visage dans mes mains avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Il fallait que je cesse d'y penser. Comme l'avait dit Kyo, ça viendrait naturellement. Et Tora m'avait promis de ne jamais me forcer.

« Fiston, on va y aller, m'apprit mon père. »

Me relevant vivement, je me retins de justesse à la bibliothèque pour m'éviter de tomber et attendis un moment avant de traverser la mezzanine en courant pour aller saluer mes parents. Mon père eut un sourire en me voyant habillé ainsi.

« Tu vas rendre ton compagnon complètement gaga. »

Je rougis encore en lui souriant vaguement et il me serra dans ses bras avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Prends soin de toi, on te confie la maison. »

« Hm. »

Ma mère m'embrassa le front et me prit contre elle un moment avant de me relâcher.

« A la semaine prochaine. »

« Hm. »

Kyo m'offrit un sourire et me déposa un petit sachet entre les mains.

« Ouvre-le quand on sera parti, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. »

« D'accord. »

Il me fit une pichenette sur le front et me donna une accolade fraternelle avant de sortir à la suite de mes parents. Je les suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne devienne plus qu'un petit point au loin et retournai dans ma chambre. J'avais plusieurs heures à tuer à présent. Me mordillant légèrement la lèvre, j'ouvris le paquet que Kyo m'avait offert et découvrit plusieurs boîtes. Je découvris leur contenu petit à petit et retiens des larmes de joie. Il y avait un collier en argent et deux bracelet : un noir et un assorti au collier. Je m'empressai de les mettre et eus un sourire.

« Merci Kyo, murmurai-je pour moi-même. »

Je passai les heures d'attente dans ma chambre à grattouiller vaguement ma guitare, loupant le repas du midi. J'avais de toute manière l'estomac bien trop noué pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Je me forçais pendant tout ce temps à ne penser à rien. Je savais que s'il me venait l'idée saugrenue d'imaginer ce que nous ferions, seuls, pendant son séjour ici, je n'irais jamais lui ouvrir la porte tant ma gêne me pétrifierait sur place. J'avais beau ne pas m'être renfermé autant que je ne le pensais en l'absence de mon amant, je n'en restais pas moins un petit adolescent gêné d'expérimenter le monde. Autant celui qui m'entourait que celui du plaisir charnel. Et finalement, le carillon de la sonnette résonna dans toute la maison. Tout à mes diversions mentales, je fis un bon monumental et sentis mon visage chauffer. Qu'est-ce que Tora allait penser de mon nouveau moi ? Est-ce qu'il apprécierait ? Inspirant profondément en allant reposer ma guitare, empêchant plus vivement mon esprit de penser, je filai vers l'entrée pour ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps et ouvris timidement la porte avant de me figer brutalement. C'était Tora sans l'être vraiment. Ses cheveux étaient à présent mi-vanille mi-chocolat et coupés plus courts, dégageant son magnifique visage, il portait des lunettes à monture noire qui lui offrait un côté mystérieux et attirant, et il avait revêtu un jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt noir aux inscriptions blanches. Il était resplendissant et je rougis plus que jamais, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un petit souffle d'admiration. Semblant aussi surpris que moi, il m'observa un instant avant de se reprendre.

« Salut… souffla-t-il avec un sourire. »

Je restai immobile sur le pas de la porte, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de diminuer la chaleur de mon visage ou de prononcer le moindre mot. J'étais hypnotisé par sa présence, sa voix, son regard. Et je me demandais avec malaise si je l'attirais.

« Tu es magnifique… souffla-t-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras. »

« Toi… aussi, murmurai-je en cachant mon visage contre son torse. »

Cette étreinte était bénigne mais je me sentis un peu gêné. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kyo me tienne ce genre de discours ?

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué… »

Je ne pouvais pas en douter quand les battements furieux de son cœur résonnaient ainsi à mes oreilles.

« Toi aussi. »

Je refermai finalement mes doigts sur son t-shirt, au niveau de sa taille, et me serrai un peu plus contre lui.

« Surtout… à l'hôpital… »

« Hm. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien. Mais je déteste cet endroit… Et j'aime pas… être loin de toi… avouai-je d'une voix boudeuse. »

« C'est passé maintenant. Je suis revenu, sourit-il. »

« Oui. Pour un peu plus d'une semaine. »

« Hm. J'avais hâte de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je me décollai légèrement de lui pour lui sourire.

« On rentre ? Ce sera plus agréable… »

« OK. Laisse-moi prendre mon sac et Choupi, et je suis tout à toi mon ange. »

« Choupi ! m'exclamai-je en me figeant. Il est où ? Il est où ? demandai-je ensuite en sautillant pratiquement sur place. »

J'avais également hâte de retrouver mon petit lapin.

« Dans la voiture, sourit Tora en y retournant. Nao a beaucoup pris soin de lui. »

« Hm. »

Je le suivis rapidement et attrapai sa main.

« Nao va bien ? Et Saga aussi ? »

« Ils vont bien oui. »

Il resserra subitement sa main sur la mienne.

« J'aurais peut-être dû enchaîner Saga dans le garage… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien, souris-je en le tirant vers la voiture. »

« Tant qu'il lui saute pas dessus… »

Je me mordis les lèvres en rougissant à nouveau. J'étais plus jeune que son frère…

« Enfin bref, je suppose qu'ils sont assez grands… soupira-t-il en ouvrant la voiture. »

Il ne semblait pas en prendre compte cependant. Peut-être l'avait-il oublié ? Je fus coupé en pleine réflexion quand Tora me tendit le petit lapin.

« Et voilà, Choupi est revenu ! »

« Ah ! m'extasiai-je en attrapant délicatement mon petit compagnon. »

Il remua des moustaches et je lui offris des petites caresses. Il m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'imaginais, je m'en rendais compte à présent.

« Spécialement en forme pour toi, sourit Tora. Tu as dû lui manquer aussi. »

« Hm. »

Je le serrai contre moi délicatement. Il était toujours aussi mignon. Papouillant tendrement ma boule de poil, je manquai de gazouiller tant j'étais content de la retrouver. C'était un peu comme revoir un membre de sa famille après une longue période d'absence. De l'extérieur de ma petite bulle de bonheur me parvint distinctement le bruit de la fermeture centralisée de la voiture.

« Attends, m'exclamai-je alors subitement. J'ai pas pris le bac de Choupi… »

J'offris un sourire contrit à Tora en désignant le siège passager.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? demanda-t-il doucement en ouvrant la portière. »

Je déniai de la tête, caressai une fois encore la tête de mon lapin et le reposai dans le bac afin de le sortir de la voiture.

« C'est bon, souris-je. »

« Impeccable alors. »

« Hm. »

Et je me dirigeai lentement vers la maison. Tora me suivit rapidement, passant délicatement un bras à ma taille. Me contenant pour ne pas sursauter, je me mordillai la lèvre en resserrant mes doigts sur le bac de Choupi. J'étais aussi mal à l'aise qu'à mon arrivée chez lui.

« Ca va pas ? demanda-t-il prudemment. »

« Je… je ne suis plus… habitué, soufflai-je d'une petite voix. »

« Oh. »

Désolé, il retira son bras et marcha à côté de moi. Ce qui me fila un creux à l'estomac, j'aimais encore moins l'imaginer déçu que me sentir gêné.

« C'est rien. »

« Non… Je… je veux pas… que tu t'éloignes… »

Il eut un sourire contrit et passa cette fois-ci plus légèrement son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Hésite pas à me dire si ça te gêne. C'est pas grave tu sais. »

« Si ! boudai-je en rougissant encore. »

J'étais exactement comme au début des vacances, c'était affligeant. Tora poussa un petit rire.

« T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va revenir très vite. Fais moi confiance, fit-il avec douceur. »

J'étais censé m'inquiéter ou non ? J'acquiesçai d'un vague mouvement de tête en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de ne pas penser à quelque chose de déplacé. Tora n'était pas ce genre de personne, et moi non plus. Nous finîmes par entrer dans la maison et Tora ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'intérieur. Il était vrai que c'était bien différent de chez lui.

« Ouaw, souffla-t-il, impressionné. »

« Ca te plaît ? souris-je timidement. »

C'était une de mes peurs, qu'il ne se sente pas à sa place chez moi.

« C'est super classe ! »

« Je suis content. »

Je lui offris un ridicule sourire, lui lançai un petit regard et détournai la tête avant même de prononcer la suite de ma phrase.

« Il faudrait aller… dans ma chambre… pour déposer tes affaires et le bac de Choupi. »

« OK. »

Gardant le regard baissé sur mes pieds, gêné au possible, je me dirigeai directement à gauche pour rejoindre ma chambre rapidement.

« Euh… Ruki, y a quelque chose qui te gêne ? »

Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi observateur ? Il allait falloir que je fasse attention dorénavant à ne pas lui montrer trop de choses.

« Non… C'est… je… Tu vas… voir ma chambre et… C'est tout vide… mentis-je. »

« T'es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? fit-il en me rejoignant. »

J'acquiesçai, malheureusement peut-être un peu trop vivement pour paraître naturel. Mais comment voulait-il que je lui avoue que j'avais peur de passer à l'étape supérieure de notre relation ? C'était trop… honteux comme pensée. Tora m'ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement, sans chercher à en savoir plus, et me sourit en attendant que je le guide. Je désignai la porte à côté de ma chambre d'un signe du menton.

« Là, c'est la chambre de Kyo, juste à côté de la mienne. »

Mon cœur accéléra brutalement quand je m'arrêtai devant ma porte et je lui lançai à peine un coup d'œil avant de rebaisser la tête.

« Tu… tu veux bien… ouvrir ? »

J'avais les mains trop crispées sur le bac de mon lapin pour pouvoir le faire. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'exécuta sans se presser. Nous fûmes accueillis par une soudaine vague de lumière.

« C'est splendide… »

« Tu… le penses… vraiment ? soufflai-je en passant ma tête par-dessous son bras. »

« C'est sincère, assura-t-il avec un sourire tendre. C'est classe sans trop en faire, et c'est doux et accueillant sans fioritures. Tout comme toi. »

J'eus un petit sourire gêné et mes joues rosirent un peu alors que je me collai contre son flanc.

« Je suis content… que ça te plaise… Je… j'avais peur que tu trouves ça… trop vide… »

« Non pas du tout. C'est juste ce qu'il faut. Et puis tu es là… »

« Hm, acquiesçai-je en hochant vivement la tête. Entre un peu et pose ton sac. »

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser 'où il y a de la place' tant il y en avait. Je lui fis un petit sourire et allai déposer le bac de Choupi juste devant la baie vitrée pour qu'il puisse également avoir du soleil, bien qu'elle en laissait déjà passer énormément. Me retournant, je posai mon regard sur Tora qui admirait l'intérieur de ma chambre. Il déposa son sac près du lit alors que j'observai la souplesse de ses mouvements et la finesse de ses muscles.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu vis ici déjà ? »

Sursautant légèrement, je penchai la tête sur le côté et réfléchis un moment en me mordillant la lèvre. Fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration, je calculais le nombre de mois qui s'étaient écoulés.

« Près de cinq mois, finis-je par répondre. »

« Quand même. J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance, vous devez être au calme ici. Je suppose que ça te plaît, sourit-il. »

Je hochai vivement la tête en venant me boudiner contre lui avec timidité et maladresse. Son aura m'enveloppa délicatement et je poussai un petit soupir d'aise. Cette sensation de sécurité intense que je ressentais uniquement en sa présence m'avait manqué et je n'en prenais pleinement conscience que maintenant qu'il était de retour.

« Tu m'as manqué, souffla Tora en passant ses bras autour de moi. Vraiment beaucoup. »

J'eus un petit miaulement de plaisir en frottant ma joue sur son torse.

« Hm, tu m'as énormément manqué aussi. Mais je t'ai pour moi tout seul, maintenant. »

« Ca me déplaît pas, convint-il en me chatouillant légèrement. »

Je me tortillai un peu entre ses bras pour essayer de lui échapper avant de me stopper en me rendant compte de la probable ambiguïté que pouvait présenter la situation. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, rougissant violemment, je n'osai pas relever la tête, gardant mon visage caché dans son tee-shirt pour ne pas qu'il remarque mon trouble. Bien qu'il devait le deviner rien qu'à mon comportement étrange…

« Ruki… T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il avec douceur en cessant de me taquiner. »

« Je me sens ridicule, murmurai-je tout bas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Kyo m'a dit que… et puis… Mais c'est… du coup… bafouillai-je en crispant mes doigts à sa taille. »

« Eh, eh, eh, du calme mon ange… Respire et explique moi, fit-il doucement. »

Inspirant profondément sans pour autant relever la tête, je me jetai à l'eau.

« Avant de partir, Kyo a voulu… discuter un peu et… il m'a parlé de… de l'étape supérieure… d'un couple et… il m'a dit que… que tout était… dans ma table de chevet… en me disant que… tu en aurais envie… et que moi aussi mais… mais ça me stresse… »

« Je comprends, tu sais. Ca te fait peur… »

Respirant un peu plus rapidement, j'acquiesçai doucement en refermant un peu plus fort mes doigts sur son tee-shirt, mes articulations blanchissant sous cette action brutale.

« Tu… je sais pas si… c'est… »

Je tremblais de plus en plus tant l'angoisse me saisissait. Et si je le décevais ? Si lui en avait réellement envie ? Etais-je seulement capable de me montrer à sa hauteur et de passer outre toutes mes hésitations et ma gêne ? Tora s'écarta légèrement de moi et s'accroupit en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

« Ruki, calme-toi. Tu te stresses trop. Si tu n'es pas prêt, je te forcerai pas, tu sais. »

Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de me calmer. J'avais les yeux humides et m'en sentis pitoyable.

« Hm… Mais c'est… je veux pas être… un mauvais… petit ami. »

« Hey, fit Tora en posant ses mains sur mes joues. Je veux pas que tu te forces. Y a pas de question d'être un mauvais ou bon petit ami. Y a pas de règles Ruki, ni d'obligation. Un couple, c'est deux personnes, pas une seule qui se plie pour faire plaisir à l'autre. »

« Désolé, soufflai-je avec une moue penaude. »

« T'excuse pas. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais ne t'angoisse pas pour ça. N'y pense même pas. Ca viendra quand ça viendra. »

« Serre-moi contre ton cœur, quémandai-je avec une voix tremblotante. »

Sans rien dire, Tora se releva, passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui. Inspirant son odeur à plein poumon, je me lovai tout contre son corps, épousant la forme de ses courbes. J'avais envie de rester ainsi toute ma vie. Il souffla délicatement dans mon cou et passa ses mains le long de mon dos. Frissonnant légèrement, je me calmai instantanément sous la douceur de ses gestes. Je ne risquai rien finalement, puisqu'il s'agissait de Tora. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment avant que je ne lui propose de sortir un peu pour qu'il puisse profiter du soleil. Je n'aimais pas être ainsi exposé à une telle luminosité mais je ne voulais pas que Tora reste enfermé par ma faute. Au bout d'un temps, cependant, je retournai à l'intérieur, prétextant avoir soif. Je profitai un instant de la fraîcheur de la maison, près de la petite cascade murale entourée de fleurs. Au départ, j'avais trouvé cette installation parfaitement ostentatoire et exubérante, superficielle. Mais, au fur et à mesure, elle m'était apparue comme essentielle à l'esprit de cette demeure. C'était le petit coin de verdure qui embaumait les lieux d'une fraîche odeur végétale. De plus, quand je ne savais pas dormir le soir et ne voulais pas déranger Kyo, je tendais l'oreille pour percevoir l'écoulement de l'eau et je finissais généralement par trouver le sommeil. Tendant la main pour toucher l'eau du bout des doigts, je sursautai brutalement en sentant des mains à ma taille. J'offris un sourire timide à Tora en lui lançant quelques gouttes d'eau au visage.

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Excuse-moi, je me demandais ce que pouvait bien faire mon petit ange. »

Je rougis doucement et pris une moue penaude.

« Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, excuse-moi. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Il posa un baiser sur mon front et je l'entraînai à la cuisine pour nous désaltérer. Je sortis également une boîte de cookies pour qu'il puisse manger s'il le souhaitait étant donné qu'il était près de seize heures trente. Je voulais qu'il se sente à l'aise chez moi. Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, je débarrassai la table, passai les verres à l'eau et glissai ma main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner à ma suite. Je lui fis visiter chaque pièce de la maison, me disant qu'il serait sans doute utile qu'il sache trouver les différents endroits principaux : salon, toilettes, cuisine, chambre et salle de bain. Je lui indiquai qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à m'interroger s'il avait besoin de quelque chose et l'emmenai finalement à la mezzanine.

« J'adore ta maison ! sourit-il. C'est différent de tout ce que j'ai déjà pu voir avant. Tu t'y sens jamais perdu ? »

Je déniai de la tête en m'arrêtant en haut des quelques marches.

« Voici mon endroit préféré… »

« Ca m'étonne pas. On dirait un nid ! »

« Piou, piou, piaillai-je dans un petit rire en me boudinant contre son flanc. »

« J'adore cet endroit, sourit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Je parie que c'est ici que tu lis ou que tu dessines quand tu n'es pas dans ta chambre. »

« Hm, je me sens bien ici. Mais généralement je viens pour faire de la batterie ou du piano. »

« Et tu as moins de risque d'être dérangé ici, contrairement à l'école. »

« Hm. »

Resserrant mes doigts sur les siens, je repoussai ma timidité au fond de moi et vins m'installer au piano, l'invitant à s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« J'ai composé… un morceau pour toi… »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le peaufiner avec l'engouement de Kyo à changer mon look, mais je voulais le lui jouer. Il rougit légèrement, mais ça n'entacha rien à son sourire. C'était mignon à voir.

« C'est gentil, souffla-t-il en caressant mon cou du bout des doigts. »

« Il n'est pas parfait mais seul l'amour que je te porte pourrait l'être. »

Et, les joues rouges, je laissai mes doigts glisser sur le clavier pour faire résonner dans l'air des notes pures et cristallines, une mélodie calme ressemblant davantage à une berceuse qu'à une réelle chanson d'amour. Mais c'était Tora qui me l'avait inspiré et chaque éclat musical était empli de mes sentiments pour lui. Reprenant ses doigts, Tora se plongea dans un silence religieux et profond, sans toutefois me quitter du regard. J'entamai le passage un peu plus rapide en fermant les yeux, essayant d'y mettre autant d'émotions que possible. Je savais que je n'étais pas réellement doué pour ce genre de choses, préférant tout garder au fond de moi, mais je voulais prouver à Tora que je pouvais faire une exception pour lui. Je voulais lui montrer que je l'incluais dans ma vie entièrement et sans barrière. Reprenant un peu plus calmement, je tentais d'ignorer son regard sur moi, ce qui était bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Je n'aimais pas ignorer ses pensées.

« Tu joues bien… souffla-t-il à mi-voix, tellement bas que je crus avoir rêvé. »

« C'est parce que je t'aime, répondis-je de la même manière. »

Et finalement, j'entamai l'épilogue de ce morceau avec lenteur et appréhension. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment si calme et intense se termine.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Les dernières notes firent vibrer les molécules d'air avec légèreté et douceur avant de s'estomper doucement pour nous entourer de silence. Je récupérai mes mains et les nouai anxieusement sur mes genoux sans relever la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et je me demandai subitement si ça avait été une bonne idée de lui jouer ce morceau. Mais, d'un geste léger, Tora s'empara de l'une de mes mains pour la porter à ses lèvres. Je relevai la tête vers lui en tremblant de tous mes membres, littéralement fondu d'amour pour lui.

« C'est magnifique… souffla-t-il contre ma peau. »

Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, j'hésitai un instant par peur de sa réaction.

« Vraiment ? »

« Hm, vraiment, sourit-il. Ca me touche. »

Soulagé et ému de lire toute l'émotion brûlante que contenaient ses yeux, je me glissai contre son torse pour m'y pelotonner comme un petit chat. Son cœur battait fort contre ses côtes et chaque battement semblait vouloir me chanter tout l'amour contenu dans ses veines. Attrapant une de ses mains, je fis ensuite glisser mes doigts le long des lignes bleutées qui serpentaient sa peau ordinairement d'albâtre à présent d'une légère couleur cuivrée. Contrairement à moi, il supportait le soleil et n'était pas douze mois sur douze d'une inquiétante blancheur cadavérique, si ce n'est quand mes joues prenaient quelques degrés chaque fois que j'étais embarrassé ou malade. Relevant les yeux vers son visage d'une beauté éblouissante, je rosis en constatant à quel point il était différent de moi et poussai un petit soupir. Je ne comprenais sincèrement pas ce qu'il pouvait me trouver.

« Je suis content, alors, murmurai-je. »

Tora eut un sourire et passa délicatement sa main sous mon menton. Puis il posa un bref baiser contre mes lèvres et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Je t'aime mon ange. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me faire rougir davantage et je me maudis d'être aussi facilement surpris. Je répondis d'un timide 'moi aussi' avant de me cacher entre ses bras, incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Dis… souffla-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Est-ce que c'est égoïste d'avoir envie de te garder avec moi… toujours ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un vague signe de tête en frissonnant.

« Mais je suis aussi égoïste que toi, répondis-je d'une voix étouffée par ses vêtements. »

Si ce n'était plus.

« Alors je veillerai sur toi toute ma vie, jura-t-il. »

« Hm. »

J'étais prêt à me mettre en danger uniquement pour attirer son attention, à tomber malade et même à me faire du mal pour qu'il me regarde et prenne soin de moi. Et s'il ne voulait plus de ma personne, la jugeant insignifiante ou pensant qu'elle représenterait un poids pour lui, alors j'irais me terrer dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'on m'oublie pour pouvoir mourir en paix et disparaître à jamais.

« Je suis content d'être là pour toi, sourit-il en me serrant contre lui. »

Honteux de mes propres pensées, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en rendant mon visage lisse d'expression. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à ce genre de chose, sachant que je ferais souffrir de nombreuses personnes avec ce genre d'idées. Tout occupé à me morigéner mentalement, je ne répondis rien, me contentant de me blottir au maximum entre ses bras.

« Ca te gêne ce que je dis ? demanda finalement Tora au bout d'un moment de silence. »

Sursautant, je déniai vivement de la tête.

« Pas du tout ! m'exclamai-je. »

Inspirant profondément, je me redressai pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je commençai à détester ce contact si direct.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai pensé à des choses… auxquelles je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Quel genre de chose ? fit-il lentement en arquant un sourcil perplexe. »

« Vraiment, vraiment injustes et égoïstes. »

« Dans quel sens ? insista-t-il. »

Cillant une demie seconde pour puiser tout mon courage au fond de moi-même, je revins ensuite vriller mon regard au sien.

« Tu m'as dit que tu veillerais sur moi toute ta vie et j'ai pensé que j'étais capable de… choses impardonnables pour que tu continues à me regarder. »

Je laissai passer une seconde avant de reprendre.

« Et, enchaînement logique de mes précédentes pensées, je me suis dit qu'une fois que tu m'aurais abandonné, et tu m'abandonneras forcément, je me laisserais dépérir dans un coin. »

Tora se figea et il resserra ses mains sur moi.

« Tu crois… sincèrement… »

Il laissa passer un silence.

« Que je vais te laisser ? »

« Comment peut-il en être autrement ? demandai-je sans attendre de réponse. Tu es plus beau que n'importe qui, doté d'une gentillesse et d'une attention si grandes, qu'il m'est impossible de croire, et même d'espérer, que tu resteras avec un petit garçon aussi chétif et aussi peu intéressant que moi. »

Il ferma un instant les yeux et j'eus peur de voir perler des larmes à ses cils. Mais il n'en fut rien.

« Ruki… souffla-t-il lentement. Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de personne ? Tu crois que je vais finir par me lasser de toi ? Que je vais te laisser tomber, comme ça ? Tu as une fausse image de toi Ruki. Et je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Mordant mes lèvres en baissant la tête, je fus incapable de répondre. Qu'y avait-il à répondre de toute manière ? Je l'avais blessé, je le sentais, mais je ne voulais pas m'excuser. Je n'avais fait qu'exposer mes ressentiments, aussi absurdes soient-ils selon Tora.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à faire des comparaisons qui n'ont pas lieu d'être… soupira-t-il sans me quitter des yeux. Pourquoi tu te dénigres autant ? Tu n'es rien de ça à mes yeux… Je t'aime mon ange, comment veux-tu que je t'abandonnes… »

Blessé sans comprendre pourquoi, je ne relevai pas les yeux.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu manques des occasions, que tu passes à côté de choses que je ne suis pas en mesure de t'offrir. Parce que j'ai toujours été un petit garçon faible et maladif, incapable de tenir tête à quelqu'un et se laissant écraser sans résister. Et c'est justement parce que je t'aime également que j'ai peur de te lasser par mes comportements enfantins et inexpérimentés. »

« On ne reste pas inexpérimenté toute sa vie… souffla-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, Ruki, et je ne veux pas de quelqu'un de fort et sans faiblesse. Je ne veux pas d'un surhomme. Je veux juste passer le reste de ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime. Et c'est toi mon ange. »

Il eut un léger soupir à la fin de sa tirade qui me tordit l'estomac. Tremblant et frissonnant, je lui lançai un regard à la fois empli de tendresse et d'amertume.

« Mais je ne suis pas capable de t'offrir la lune et les étoiles. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est un amour fragile qui coule avec irrégularité hors de moi pour tenter de te toucher, un amour d'une banalité si pathétique que j'ose à peine l'énoncer. Mais je… je suis incapable de faire plus… sans avoir l'impression de… de tout perdre. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir la lune et les étoiles… J'ai un ange à mes côtés, comment je pourrais avoir besoin du reste ? On ne peut pas juger soi-même de sa valeur, Ruki. Pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal ? J'ai juste besoin de toi… Il n'y a que toi qui m'as jamais autant aimé. »

Sentant mes yeux s'emplir stupidement de larmes, je détournai à nouveau le visage en m'éloignant légèrement.

« Alors… C'est simplement pour ça… bafouillai-je. »

J'étais surpris par l'émotion soudaine et intense qui déferlait en moi, me faisant presque suffoquer. Un mélange de douleur et de soulagement. Je ne savais plus si ce que nous disions était bien ou mal, si ce qu'il avouait était un compliment ou non. Déglutissant pour tenter de faire passer la boule qui m'obstruait la gorge, je secouai vivement la tête en me levant, le corps crispé douloureusement. Il fallait réfléchir clairement, respirer profondément et affronter mes peurs avant qu'elles ne m'engloutissent. Tora me protégeait de tout, de moi également. Il avait besoin de moi et ne voulait ni plus ni moins que ma présence à ses côtés. Il était toujours là, malgré les crises et les caprices que j'avais pu avoir pendant mon séjour chez lui. Et doucement, à force de revenir sur chaque détail de notre relation, sur chacun de ses comportements, sur tous les moments que nous avions passé ensemble, ce qui me manquait s'imposa brutalement à moi : il m'aimait. C'était indéniable, tout son corps le criait quand il était à mes côtés.

« Tu m'aimes… soufflai-je d'une voix rauque. »

Et le prononcer ainsi m'éclata la vérité à la figure. Je vacillai doucement sous la force du choc de cette nouvelle. J'avais été stupide de croire qu'il pouvait me laisser si facilement, injuste de penser qu'il était une personne aussi ingrate, égoïste de me concentrer uniquement sur mes propres sentiments. Me laissant tomber près de lui, les yeux écarquillés, je plongeai dans ses prunelles obsidiennes.

« Tu m'aimes… répétai-je avec plus de conviction. »

Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je posai mes mains sur ses joues.

« Comme je t'aime… »

Tora laissa filer un sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Passant ses mains à ma taille, il me rapprocha un peu plus de lui et poussa un petit soupir. M'abandonnant entre ses bras, mêlant nos souffles, je laissai ma langue valser timidement et maladroitement avec la sienne tandis que mes doigts caressaient délicatement ses joues. Lentement, je les fis glisser et posai une main sur son cou alors que l'autre partait se réfugier dans ses doux cheveux vanille et chocolat. La puissance de mon amour me surprit, tout comme la passion et l'envie de rester ainsi pour toujours me firent pousser un petit gémissement. J'étais entièrement à lui. Avec une douceur mêlée d'une envie que je sentis parfaitement, il resserra ses doigts sur mon corps. Et brutalement, je me rendis compte de son corps si proche du mien, de ses doigts sur moi, et je rougis violemment en frissonnant. Rompant le baiser avec délicatesse, sans brusquerie dans mes gestes, je vins caler ma tête contre son épaule en caressant son bras du bout des doigts.

« Désolé de m'être comporté aussi bêtement. Tu es ma Terre et rien ne changera jamais ça. »

« Je comprends tu sais… souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Tu as eu peur. Ce n'était pas bête, j'ai juste cru que j'avais fait quelque chose qui t'avait apeuré ou blessé… »

« Non. C'est simplement que… Je réfléchis trop, je pense. »

« C'est possible. Maintenant… »

Il eut un sourire.

« Il faut profiter des vacances pour ne plus penser. Ca fait du bien tu sais. »

Me mordillant les joues, je dus avouer que je n'en avais aucune idée, incapable d'arrêter mon esprit de tourner. Puis, me redressant, je pris sa main dans la mienne.

« Veux-tu bien me jouer un morceau de guitare ? »

« Après un tel morceau de piano, c'est la moindre des choses, sourit-il. »

« Hm. Seulement, ma guitare est nettement moins récente que mon piano. Elle appartenait à mon grand-père. »

« Alors j'en prendrai soin, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hochant la tête, je me relevai et l'entraînai jusque ma chambre. Là, je lâchai sa main, attrapai ma guitare et la lui tendis avant de m'installer sur mon lit.

« Tu veux un morceau en particulier ? demanda doucement Tora en s'installant sur le sol, en face de moi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, soufflai-je. »

Impatient qu'il joue enfin devant moi, j'attrapai mon coussin et le calai contre mon ventre en tripotant les coins de la taie du bout des doigts. Je gardais les yeux grands ouverts et tendais l'oreille au maximum pour être certain de ne rien louper. Tora eut un nouveau sourire, régla un peu l'accordage de l'instrument et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait jouer. Pendant un instant, il fixa son regard sur le manche de la guitare, puis tenta quelques notes avant de se plonger finalement dans un morceau. Le corps entièrement tendu vers lui, je me penchai en avant et admirai son jeu calme et talentueux. La mélodie était particulière et chaque note semblait pénétrer dans mes veines, parcourir mon corps et extraire toutes les ondes négatives de mon âme. Fronçant les sourcils, je frémis légèrement en resserrant mon oreiller contre moi. Ça me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, bien qu'étant particulièrement apaisant. Modifiant légèrement le rythme, Tora releva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Je rougis vivement et lui en rendis un ridiculement petit. Descendant de mon lit pour aller m'installer près de lui, je fredonnai vaguement sur ses notes en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule. J'aimais déjà sa façon de jouer. Mon amant ne fit aucun commentaire, m'accueillant sans broncher contre lui. Fermant les yeux pour m'imprégner au maximum des notes égrainées par mon vieil instrument, je donnai un peu plus de conviction à ma voix en improvisant vaguement des paroles, ne cherchant pas forcément à leur donner un sens précis. Puis, petit à petit, les mots sans sens se nouèrent les uns ou autres pour former un texte qui s'imposa à moi. Je ne cherchai pas à le repousser, l'acceptant sans rechigner pour le chanter tout bas à l'oreille de Tora. Il était pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

« Je voulais fermer mon cœur au monde,

Pour ne plus souffrir,

Je voulais fermer mon cœur au monde,

Pour continuer de vivre.

Le temps file si vite, impatiemment,

Je le savais, seulement

Comment pouvais-je l'éviter ?

Je crois que je suis envoûté.

Je voulais imaginer une vie,

Rien de plus,

Je voulais juste imaginer cette vie,

Mais c'est bien plus.

Je commence à rêver son visage

A le trouver dans les nuages,

Comment pourrais-je résister ?

Je pense que j'aime le danger.

Je voulais seulement entendre les mots,

Qui me donneraient l'espoir,

Je voulais seulement entendre ces mots,

Pour effacer l'image de mon départ… »

M'arrêtant de chantonner aussi subitement que j'avais commencé, je me redressai en serrant mon coussin contre moi. Je me concentrai entièrement sur ses doigts, courant avec souplesse sur les cordes, et les notes qui en surgissaient, hypnotiques de douceur. Plus je me focalisai dessus, plus j'avais l'impression d'entrer en état de transe, loin de tout, où uniquement cette mélodie me parvenait. Et soudainement, Tora se mit à chantonner à son tour. La tête légèrement penchée, il émettait des sons sans sens, juste une farandole de fragments mélodiques. Tout d'abord interloqué, je venais d'être subitement tiré de mon étrange état, j'eus un tout petit sourire. Sa voix était agréable bien que timide. Fermant les yeux en me penchant plus en avant, je me laissais porter par chaque son émanant de sa gorge ou de la guitare. Ça n'avait sans doute aucun sens, aucune connotation, pour tout autre personne, mais j'y décelai tous ses sentiments à mon égard. Sans que je ne m'y attende, je le sentis se pencher vers moi et son souffle effleura mes lèvres. Frissonnant brusquement, je me reculai de quelques millimètres et ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Je m'empourprai instantanément et mon cœur accéléra son rythme. Offrant à Tora un léger sourire, je l'interrogeai cependant muettement sur ses agissements. Avait-il l'impression que je l'abandonnais dans cette chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas quand je gardais les paupières ainsi closes ? Tora répondit en souriant à son tour mais ne décrocha pas un mot, continuant juste de chantonner en rythme avec la guitare. Ce fut, malheureusement pour moi, mon estomac qui rompit ce moment magique d'une beauté irréelle en poussant un petit grognement affamé. Il était vrai que je ne l'avais pas rempli depuis le matin même et il ne semblait pas se satisfaire d'un petit bol de céréales. Posant mes mains à plat sur mon ventre, plus rouge que n'importe quelle tomate bien mûre, je me détournai de la vue de Tora en gémissant de malaise. Je détestais mon traître de corps !

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait faim… »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, répliquai-je en rendant mon visage indifférent. »

J'avais parfaitement entendu les rires dans sa voix, malgré la musique qu'il continuait de jouer. Contrôlant ma respiration, j'attendis un instant pour être certain d'avoir perdu la majorité de mes couleurs et me tournai vers lui.

« C'est vrai, avoua-t-il en ralentissant ses gestes. Désolé, je sais que t'aime pas qu'on te voit rougir. »

« Hm. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand je suis avec toi, confiai-je comme le plus grand défaut du monde. »

« Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ? »

Je réfléchis un instant, peu sûr de la réponse à prononcer.

« Je ne sais pas… finis-je par avouer. J'ai l'impression de… d'en montrer tellement que tout le monde peut lire en moi dans ces moments-là et… C'est gênant. »

« Tu sais, c'est juste une rougeur sur tes joues. Et là, on est qu'à deux. Mais je comprends que ça t'embarrasse. »

« Ca doit paraître ridicule, j'en suis conscient. Mais j'ai vécu longtemps sans jamais rien montrer de ce que je ressentais, de ce que j'étais. Sans doute parce que je n'avais plus conscience de ressentir les choses, d'ailleurs. Alors, maintenant, chaque petit changement physique et chaque détail différent sur mon corps me semblent… démesurés. »

Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir employé les mots justes mais je n'arrivais pas à en trouver de plus parlants. Tora finit par reposer la guitare et se plaça bien face à moi pour poser ses mains sur mes joues brûlantes.

« Je sais mon ange. Mais ce n'est pas ridicule. »

Incapable de me retenir, je posai à mon tour mes mains sur ses joues et inspirai profondément avant de me pencher vers lui pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres douces. Je ne voulais pas un échange passionné mais quelque chose de fort en sentiments. Je voulais lui prouver que j'essayais de mon mieux d'être plus ouvert avec lui. Il eut un sourire dans le baiser et pressa nos lèvres en guise de réponse. Je mordillai légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, exhalai un léger souffle et me reculai pour lui faire face.

« Je ferai des efforts. »

« T'es adorable, souffla-t-il en replaçant un bref baiser contre mes lèvres. Juste… te force pas, d'accord ? »

« Hm. »

J'eus un petit sourire.

« C'est moi qui cuisine ! »

Je me relevai souplement, bien que ma jambe gauche protestât vaguement au moment où je la dépliai, et filai hors de la chambre après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de Tora. Il était rare que j'en aie l'occasion, étant donné qu'il me dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie, alors autant en profiter. Je traversai le hall à toute vitesse et entrai finalement dans la cuisine. Ouvrant les placards, je sortis les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin pour cuisiner. Je ne comptais pas faire quelque chose de trop compliqué et choisit de préparer la première recette que m'avait apprise ma mère. Conscient que mes parents avaient fait attention à ranger les ustensiles à ma hauteur, j'eus un sourire attendri. Ils prenaient tant soin de moi que je ne savais comment leur rendre la pareille. Attrapant un couteau avec des gestes prudents, je m'installai face au plan de travail pour couper les poireaux et les poivrons en fines lamelles. Je sentais le regard de Tora sur mon dos mais fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu son arrivée et de ne pas sentir sa présence. Je sortis ensuite un wok dans lequel je mis du lait de coco et le posai sur son socle pour le chauffer doucement. J'y ajoutai les légumes et les épices et laissai mijoter. Je pris ensuite deux filets de poulet que je découpai en petits morceaux, les ajoutant petit à petit dans le plat. J'étais toujours très méticuleux quand il s'agissait de cuisine. J'adorais l'ambiance calme dans laquelle j'évoluais et la sensation de bien-être que ça me procurait. Elle était cependant moins nette que lorsque je me trouvais dans les bras de mon amant. Ajoutant le dernier morceau de viande dans le wok, je me tournai vers Tora avec un petit sourire. Il s'était appuyé contre la table et me regardait.

« Tu veux m'aider ? proposai-je. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre la table et à surveiller la cuisson. »

« Aucun problème, je suis à vos ordres, sourit-il. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« Et bien, étant donné que tu es pareil à un géant, tu serais vraiment un parfait gentleman de me sortir les verres et les assiettes du placard. D'habitude, je monte sur une petite marche… »

« J'imagine bien, rit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Que ne ferais-je pour vous faciliter la vie, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Rougissant légèrement, je me détournai pour sortir les couverts et retournai à mon plat. Il aurait été dommage de le rater.

La semaine s'écoula à la fois paisiblement mais bien trop vite à mon goût. Nous passâmes le plus clair de notre temps confinés à la maison, lisant, farnientant ou bien faisant de la musique. Tora me supplia de lui apprendre son morceau de piano et je ne pus résister longtemps devant ses grands yeux brillants. J'étais toujours incapable de ne pas me sentir coupable en lui refusant quelque chose. Il s'avéra particulièrement habile et il ne tarda pas à maîtriser la base du morceau. Parallèlement, je sentais chez lui un besoin puissant que nos échanges physiques s'approfondissent, malgré toute la maîtrise qu'il mettait à ne pas me le montrer. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser reflétaient avec plus ou moins de force son envie de passer à l'étape supérieure. Seulement, j'étais effrayé à l'idée que je ne serais pas capable de me dévêtir devant lui. La pensée qu'il découvre pleinement mon inexpérience me terrifiait presque autant. J'étais conscient qu'il savait que je n'avais jamais vécu de telles choses, mais qu'il le découvre aussi… indéniablement me dérangeait. Pour stopper mon flot de pensées aussi obsédantes qu'inutiles, je décidai de sortir le jeudi toute la journée. Nous pourrions ainsi nous aérer l'esprit et je pourrais me ressourcer pleinement. N'ayant que de la campagne alentours, j'emmenai Tora faire une balade, n'oubliant pas de nous couvrir de crème solaire. Ce fut mon amant, cependant, qui pensa à prendre une casquette pour me protéger des rayons brûlants du soleil, m'affirmant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il était habitué. Je n'en doutais pas, il devait passer largement plus de temps que moi à l'extérieur. Nous passâmes un très agréable moment, allongé dans les hautes herbes d'un vaste terrain inoccupé à quelques kilomètres de chez moi. Il ne cherchait pas à combler le silence paisible qui nous entourait, promenant ses doigts sur mon épaule en regardant le ciel d'un bleu pur. Ses yeux étaient pensifs mais je n'osais pas rompre la quiétude du moment pour lui demander l'objet de ses pensées. Il ne semblait de toute manière pas soucieux, son visage exprimant un bonheur réel d'être là. Quand la luminosité eut décliné au point où les ombres des herbes n'étaient plus que des vagues traits sur nos corps, nous rangeâmes les quelques affaires amenées et prîmes le chemin du retour, sans nous presser cependant. Le léger vent frais me fit frissonner et Tora serra tendrement mes doigts entre les siens. Je l'en remerciai d'un petit sourire ; ils étaient glacés. La lune était haute dans le ciel quand nous arrivâmes finalement devant chez moi et nous nous empressâmes de rentrer. Je nous cuisinai rapidement un petit dîner avant que nous allions nous coucher. J'étais épuisé par cette longue marche et j'espérai que ma jambe gauche ne protesterait pas le lendemain.

Je dormis un long moment, ce qui ne m'arrivait que rarement. Je ne fis pas de rêves particuliers, mais mon corps semblait avoir choisi cette nuit-là pour récupérer le sommeil 'perdu' à observer Tora dormir. Ses traits apaisés, ses petits sourires et les quelques mots qu'il lui arrivait de bafouiller étaient mon petit plaisir personnel que je chérissais grandement. J'avais l'illusion de savoir des choses que personne ne savait, qu'il était entièrement à moi. C'était égoïste et possessif, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Quand j'ouvris finalement les yeux, il était près de quatorze heures et je mis un moment à faire le point et à émerger des songes. Tora me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, mi-moqueur mi-attendri, et je poussai un miaulement discret en me cachant contre son torse. Il eut un rire qui résonna dans ma tête et je bâillai un peu avant de me redresser. Il m'embrassa tendrement, geste auquel je répondis instantanément, instinctivement. Il s'écarta délicatement de moi pour reprendre de l'air, se moqua de mon air endormi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Prenant une moue boudeuse, je me levai brusquement, titubai jusque la porte, et filai jusque la cuisine après lui avoir tiré la langue sous son éclat de rire. Il me rejoignit rapidement, m'enlaçant par la taille, et me murmura des excuses d'une voix douce. Excuses que je ne pus qu'accepter, je n'étais pas en mesure de rester fâché après lui plus de quelques minutes, il m'était bien trop précieux pour ça.

Tous deux conscients qu'il repartait deux jours plus tard, nous nous installâmes au piano pour qu'il puisse apprendre le reste de son morceau. Je ne lui avais pas donné de nom, mais peu nous importait. Nous savions qu'il s'agissait de la mélodie de mon amour, et ça nous suffisait. L'après-midi fila en vitesse sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte et, relevant légèrement la tête, mon regard tombant sur la fenêtre, je constatai avec surprise que le soleil était bas dans le ciel. M'étirant légèrement, Tora s'arrêta à son tour et me lança un sourire en coin.

« Je vais faire à manger, tu peux rester pour t'entraîner, si tu veux. »

« Hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide, me proposa-t-il. »

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et filai vers la cuisine. Une fois là, je passai un tablier pour ne pas me salir, réunis les ingrédients qu'il me fallait sur la table, mis à chauffer le bouillon de volaille et m'occupai du reste de la recette pour une soupe de carottes à l'orange. Je ne savais pas si ça plairait à Tora mais je voulais lui faire découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. En espérant qu'il ne les connût pas déjà. Le temps de cuisson étant plutôt long, j'espérai que mon amant n'avait pas excessivement faim. Une trentaine de minutes après l'avoir laissé devant le piano, alors que j'ajoutai les zestes d'orange, le jus d'orange, le gingembre râpé et le cumin dans la casserole, je l'entendis ouvrir la porte. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, touillant calmement dans ma soupe. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, il fut derrière moi et se pencha dans mon dos pour poser un délicat baiser papillon dans mon cou.

« Tu t'en sors ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Frissonnant vivement en rougissant, j'hochai la tête pour acquiescer.

« Tu as faim ? demandai-je d'une petite voix. »

« Avant d'entrer ici, ça allait. Mais ça m'a l'air tellement délicieux ce que tu prépares que mon estomac commence à se poser la question, pouffa-t-il. »

« Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu, soufflai-je avec une mine contrite. »

« C'est rien, assura-t-il en posant un nouveau baiser dans mon cou. »

Mon cœur accéléra mais je me maîtrisai et me détachai de lui pour attraper le mixeur. Et, éventuellement, ne pas me laisser emporter dans un baiser enflammé qui risquerait de durer et de faire brûler la soupe. Lançant un regard à Tora, je glissai le dos de ma main sur sa joue et branchai l'appareil électrique.

« Tu peux sortir deux bols, s'il te plaît ? »

« A tes ordres mon ange, souffla-t-il en distribuant un nouveau baiser papillon, sur mes lèvres cette fois. »

Rougissant à nouveau, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire et de mixer finement la soupe en ajoutant l'huile d'olive et la crème liquide en même temps. Le tout embaumait la pièce d'un délicieux fumet qui me mit l'eau à la bouche, ce qui était assez rare.

« Ruki, je crois que tu es le meilleur cuisinier qu'il m'ait été donné de fréquenter, fit Tora. »

« Ne dis pas… n'importe quoi, bafouillai-je en baissant la tête, cramoisi. »

« Je t'assure, insista-t-il. Tu cuisines très bien, et j'adore ce que tu fais. Tu es le maître de la cuisine. »

Complètement mort de gêne, je posai le mixeur sur le plan de travail pour cacher mon visage dans mes mains. C'était vraiment très embarrassant.

« Hey, je disais pas ça pour te gêner, fit Tora en s'approchant de moi. C'est juste que je trouve dommage que tu ne me crois pas. Pourtant j'en ai goûté des cuisines : mon père, ma famille, Nao, Saga et même Hitsugi une fois. Et je te jure que tu fais la cuisine que j'adore le plus. »

Écartant timidement les doigts en me tournant vers lui, je le regardai un moment sans bouger. Doucement, ses mots atteignirent mon esprit et je me figeai.

« Celle de Hitsugi, aussi ? m'inquiétai-je. »

Je n'osais imaginer sa cuisine quand je me souvenais de son caractère et du barbecue de l'anniversaire de Nao. Sans doute quelque chose de très, très épicé.

« Hélas, fit-il d'un ton dramatique. Depuis, Saga a développé une allergie instantanée quand on lui parle de piment. Et j'avoue que moi-même j'y regarde à deux fois maintenant. Hitsugi adore mélanger tout ce qui est susceptible de créer le feu dans la cuisine. »

« C'est… comminatoire, avouai-je en ôtant mes mains de ma figure. »

Je m'ébouriffai les cheveux sans oser plonger dans ses yeux. J'avais peur de l'avoir froissé et je ne voulais pas le déceler dans son regard.

« C'est… quoi ? demanda Tora. »

Observant mes pieds avec une fascination soudaine, je m'entortillai les doigts.

« Comminatoire. Ça contient une menace, en gros, expliquai-je timidement. »

« Comme beaucoup de choses se référant à Hitsugi je suppose, fit-il avec un sourire en coin en s'emparant de mes doigts. »

« Tu as faim ? La soupe va refroidir, bafouillai-je sans bouger pour autant. »

« J'ai hâte de goûter, avoua-t-il en resserrant ses doigts sur les miens. »

Hésitant, je reculai légèrement avant de revenir vers lui pour poser mon front contre son torse.

« Désolé, murmurai-je. »

« Désolé de quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en passant l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille, l'autre main restant sur les miennes. »

« J'ai l'impression… d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. »

Je réagissais toujours très étrangement, sans pouvoir me retenir. Et je le sentais tendu, ce que je n'aimais pas.

« Quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi ? T'as rien fait de mal… »

« Alors pourquoi tu es tendu ? »

« Tendu ? »

« Tu parais… un peu plus distant et… Je dois m'imaginer des choses, pardonne-moi. »

Je ne relevais pas la tête pour autant, la gardant enfouie dans son tee-shirt. Tora eut un léger soupir et passa cette fois-ci ses deux bras autour de moi, comme pour m'entourer d'un cocon protecteur.

« Je suis désolé, je pensais pas être distant. »

« C'est peut-être moi qui suis sur les nerfs. »

Il était vrai que je sentais le moment de notre séparation se rapprocher et que j'avais peur que Tora reparte avec des regrets. Nous n'étions toujours pas passés à l'acte – par ma faute – et je me demandais si ça le tracassait autant que moi.

« A cause de quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-il doucement en caressant légèrement mon dos. »

Relevant la tête vers lui pour plonger dans son regard, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Tu t'en vas dimanche. »

Cette simple phrase sonna comme le glas et je frissonnai en me boudinant contre Tora.

« Hm, je sais… »

Je laissai passer quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« On mange ? »

Je voulais en finir avec ça au plus vite pour profiter de nos derniers jours à deux. Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ce temps précieux qui nous était encore imparti.

« J'ai le droit de te demander quelque chose avant ? demanda Tora avec un petit sourire. »

Hésitant, j'hochai la tête.

« Un sourire ? »

Tout d'abord trop surpris pour réagir, je me mordis légèrement la lèvre avant d'inspirer profondément et d'étirer le coin de mes lèvres en un petit sourire. Je ne voulais pas le rendre malheureux.

« T'es vraiment joli comme ça, sourit-il avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir. »

« Mais… et la soupe ? m'exclamai-je en rougissant. »

« Je m'en occupe, d'accord ? »

Ne trouvant pas d'arguments valables pour refuser, j'acceptai et m'installai à la table, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seconde. J'aimais quand il s'occupait de moi mais je préférais quand je m'occupais de lui. C'était une des rares choses qui me tenait à cœur. Tora m'ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, vérifia inutilement la température de la soupe sortant du feu, nous servit et s'installa face à moi. Lui offrant un sourire, j'attrapai ma cuiller et touillai un instant dans mon bol, l'observant par-dessous mes cils. Je voulais savoir si ça lui plaisait. Il me rendit mon sourire et goûta mon plat.

« Je crois que je vais définitivement t'enlever. »

« Ce ne serait pas un enlèvement, alors, je me laisserais faire. »

Tora eut un petit rire et continua de manger. Ça me faisait plaisir de le voir savourer un repas que j'avais préparé.

« Tu me laisserais t'emmener ? »

« Oui, puisque c'est toi, avouai-je en buvant ma soupe par petites gorgées. »

« Ca te ferait pas peur ? fit-il avec un regard tendre. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu m'emmènerais dans une grotte pour me manger tout cru ? »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Je n'ai pas peur, puisque c'est toi, répétai-je. »

« Je ne te mangerais pas, assura-t-il. Je prendrais soin de toi. »

J'eus un léger sourire avant de me replonger dans mon repas en frissonnant. Mon cœur battit plus fort sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Peut-être n'y en avait-il aucune. Il en fit autant, ne voulant sans doute pas me plonger dans l'embarras. Nous finîmes de manger silencieusement, Tora me lançant juste nombreux sourires pendant ce temps. Ce qui me valut bon nombre de rougissements. Puis, le repas terminé, je débarrassai calmement la table, essayant d'ignorer le regard de mon amant sur moi. Ce n'était pas réellement dérangeant mais je n'y étais pas assez habitué pour que ça ne m'embarrasse pas.

« Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose mon ange ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Je déniai de la tête et posai les bols dans l'évier.

« Non, ça va. Je ferai la vaisselle demain. »

« OK, c'est toi qui décide, sourit-il. »

« Tu veux prendre ta douche tout de suite ? demandai-je en me retournant. »

Je me mordis la lèvre en me retenant de fermer les yeux. Il s'étirait et son tee-shirt s'était soulevé dans le mouvement, découvrant son ventre plat. J'avais envie de poser ma main dessus pour en apprécier la douceur.

« Sauf si tu veux passer avant. Mais sinon c'est pas de refus, je meurs de chaud. »

« Hm, tu peux y aller, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Je souffrais bien moins de la chaleur que lui.

« OK. »

Il se leva avec un sourire et passa une main dans mon cou pour déposer un baiser fugace contre mes lèvres.

« Je me dépêche, souffla-t-il. »

« Tu peux profiter de l'eau froide un moment, ce n'est rien. »

Il fallait que je me reprenne.

« Alors à tout à l'heure mon ange, fit-il après un dernier baiser soufflé juste avant de disparaître. »

Je poussai un profond soupir, fis tout de même la vaisselle pour me calmer, rangeai la cuisine et me rendis finalement dans ma chambre pour me laisser tomber sur mon lit. Je détestai réellement ne pas être maître de moi et, sitôt que Tora se trouvait dans les parages, je faisais n'importe quoi et mon corps réagissait de drôle de manière. C'était désagréable et énervant. Quand je vis revenir mon amant en boxer noir, mes joues prirent une telle température que j'eus l'impression qu'elles souhaitaient briller. Me concentrant pour ne pas mettre mes mains devant mes yeux comme un gamin, j'inspirai profondément et détournai le regard de ce corps parfait. C'était vraiment incompréhensible qu'il puisse me trouver beau alors qu'il était lui-même si magnifique.

« Tu peux y aller, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. »

« Hm. »

Je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois, me levai comme une pile électrique et fusai dans la salle d'eau. M'appuyant contre la porte après avoir tourné le verrou, je repris mon souffle en tentant de retrouver une certaine contenance. Les yeux fermés, je contrôlai ma respiration en chassant de mon esprit les images de Tora pratiquement nu à l'entrée de ma chambre. Ôtant mes vêtements d'un geste automatique, je me glissai sous la douche et me lavai avec des mouvements mécaniques, essayant par tous les moyens de me détendre et d'oublier ce que je venais de voir. Je ne sais le temps que je passai sans bouger sous le jet d'eau froide, un long moment sans doute puisque mes doigts commençaient à devenir bleus sous l'action du froid. Frissonnant, je coupai l'eau et m'emballai dans ma grande serviette de bain. Je me séchai doucement pour redonner à mon corps un peu de chaleur et constatai avec effroi que, dans ma précipitation, j'avais oublié mes habits de nuit. Donnant un coup de pied dans le mur, je serrai au maximum ma serviette autour de moi et sortis timidement de la salle de bain. Je me postai un instant devant la porte de ma chambre. Allais-je oser entrer ainsi ? Je pris une profonde inspiration pour m'en donner le courage nécessaire et poussai finalement le rempart de bois avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Tora releva la tête vers moi et haussa un léger sourcil, se demandant certainement ce que j'avais, ce qui était légitime.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il alors. »

Déglutissant difficilement, j'hochai vaguement la tête en me dirigeant à petits pas vers le bout de mon lit.

« J'ai oublié… mes habits… »

« Ah. »

C'était une bien maigre réaction mais je ne lui en tins pas rigueur, trop préoccupé par le peu de vêtements que j'avais sur le dos. Arrivé à l'endroit désiré, j'agrippai fermement ma serviette d'une main et soulevai les draps de l'autre pour récupérer mon pyjama. Malheureusement, il n'était pas là où il aurait dû être et je me redressai en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. S'il n'était pas là, alors il était sous mon oreiller très – voire trop – proche de Tora. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, se contentant de pencher la tête d'un air interrogatif. L'ignorant et prenant sur moi, je m'approchai de lui d'une démarche lente, regardant mes pieds pour ne pas laisser traîner mes yeux n'importe où. Je détestai cette situation. Respirant aussi calmement possible, tentant vainement de garder un rythme cardiaque normal, je me sentis rougir au fur et à mesure. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, je me trouvais à quelques pas de Tora sans oser avancer davantage pour récupérer mon bien. Au fond de moi, une petite voix me soufflait que les vêtements n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance, c'était le moment de passer au-dessus de ma timidité pour rendre à Tora la patience et le bien-être qu'il m'avait offert chez lui. Seulement, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir surmonter ma gêne et de bouger, que ce soit pour récupérer mes habits ou pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de mon amant. Celui-ci se pencha alors subitement, attrapa une de mes mains et tira légèrement dessus pour me rapprocher de lui. Ouvrant de grands yeux, je crispai ma main libre sur la serviette pour la retenir et lui lançai un regard surpris. Avait-il déchiffré mes pensées ou bien pensait-il à la même chose que moi ? Je n'en savais rien mais je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à outrepasser mes barrières pour partager avec lui un morceau de mon âme. Même si la petite voix me hurlait que c'était le bon moment.

Les yeux de Tora semblaient vouloir me rassurer, me transmettre qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Pressant un peu plus ses doigts sur les miens, il me rapprocha davantage de lui et embrassa nos doigts joints. Ma main libre se serra davantage sur le tissu éponge, de peur que la serviette ne glisse, et mes articulations en blanchirent. Mon cœur cogna fort contre mes côtes et je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, vacillant légèrement, sans quitter une seule seconde le visage de Tora des yeux. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Etions-nous prêts à passer à l'étape supérieure d'un couple ? Mon amant l'était sans doute depuis un moment, peut-être même depuis le début, mais en était-il de même pour moi ? En avais-je envie sans le savoir, comme Kyo l'avait laissé sous-entendre ? Clignant rapidement des paupières, je déglutis difficilement en attendant de voir ce que Tora allait faire. Il embrassa mon poignet avec légèreté et m'invita à avancer un peu plus encore. Fermant les yeux, j'inspirai profondément pour ne pas penser à mon geste et comblai les quelques centimètres qui me séparaient encore de lui. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Il se leva alors, relâcha ma main – qui vint immédiatement s'accrocher à l'autre côté de la serviette – et m'entoura de ses bras. S'écartant légèrement de moi, Tora replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille et posa un baiser sur mon front. C'était doux, léger, rassurant peut-être aussi de savoir qu'il prenait son temps. Soulevant les paupières un quart de seconde, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et, sans réfléchir pour ne pas regretter, posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser prendre toutes les initiatives. Dans un couple, les échanges devaient se faire à deux. Tora glissa ses mains sur mes joues et pressa un peu plus nos lèvres. Décrispant une de mes mains, je vins plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux et entrouvris légèrement les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Il fallait y aller progressivement, sans chercher à précipiter les choses. Mon cœur s'emballa sitôt que la langue de Tora vint caresser la mienne mais je me forçai au calme. J'étais à la fois détendu et anxieux quant à la suite des évènements. Mon amant m'embrassait doucement, allant plus ou moins loin, comme pour chercher mon accord avant de continuer. Puis il glissa une de ses mains à ma taille, la chatouillant par-dessus la serviette. Je sursautai légèrement, mordant sa langue sans le vouloir et me figeant comme une statue ensuite. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'eus une moue mélangeant tristesse et excuse. Je haïssais le faire souffrir, même involontairement.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne t'ai pas… fait trop mal ? murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante. »

Tora eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Ca va, j'ai rien senti, assura-t-il. »

Il passa le dos de sa main sur ma joue pâle.

« Ca te fait peur ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai peur de te faire mal, bafouillai-je rapidement. »

Puis je me rendis compte qu'il ne parlait sans doute pas de ça, mais de ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Ou à ne pas faire si je prenais la fuite.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur, mentis-je alors avec aplomb. »

« Y a rien de mal à ça tu sais, fit-il en caressant mon épaule du bout des doigts. »

« Hm, mais je n'ai pas peur, répétai-je avec autant de conviction. »

Mon corps devait montrer le contraire et je détendis mes muscles comme je le pus. Nous avions été bien plus loin que ces petits échanges, je n'avais pas à être aussi crispé. Il fallait que je laisse venir les choses en douceur, comme tout le monde ne cessait de me le dire. Tora ne me ferait pas de mal, il prendrait soin de moi et veillerait à ce que je sois aussi bien que possible. Ça ne servait à rien de stresser ainsi. Tora eut un petit sourire qui ne me permit pas de savoir s'il me croyait ou non, embrassa une nouvelle fois mon front, glissa ses lèvres sur ma joue, sans doute rouge comme une cerise, puis au coin de mes lèvres, un peu tremblant. Il les fit glisser le long de l'arête de ma mâchoire et se fraya un chemin vers mon cou. Il s'y attarda un instant, avant de continuer et de cajoler mon épaule du bout des lèvres, qui me parurent aussi douces que la soie, plus délicates qu'un pétale de rose et pulpeuses comme un fruit charnu. M'obligeant à respirer, ma main droite se resserra à nouveau sur la serviette alors que la gauche se fermait en un poing le long de mon corps. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la paume au rythme de la descente de Tora. Mon épaule, semblant plus sensible que d'ordinaire, se contracta légèrement, alors que des dizaines de décharges électriques vinrent mourir dans mon ventre, donnant naissance à des petits papillons qui agitèrent leurs ailes d'un même mouvement. Fermant les yeux, je me mordillai la lèvre alors qu'une légère chaleur s'installait dans mon corps en réponse aux mouvements des insectes lépidoptères.

« Hésite pas à me dire si ça te gêne, souffla Tora au creux de mon oreille. »

Il passa ses mains à ma taille, les posant à peine sur mes hanches. Frissonnant violemment sous son souffle, je sentis la chair de poule naître sur ma peau.

« Hm. »

Je ne pus répondre quelque chose de plus construit que ce simple son guttural. J'avais peur, si j'ouvrais la bouche, de pousser un gémissement malvenu. Tora avait entrepris de revenir embrasser mon cou, effleurant d'abord ma peau avant de la caresser de sa langue, délicatement, comme s'il souhaitait me goûter. Elle n'avait pas la douceur de ses lèvres mais elle était bien plus chaude et humide. Les papillons s'agitèrent et je me mordis les joues quand je sentis mon corps commencer à réagir, chauffant dans son entier et enflammant mon bas-ventre. Refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, j'enfonçai davantage mes ongles dans ma main en respirant un peu plus fort.

« Ca va aller, assura Tora en embrassant un peu plus franchement ma peau. »

Et il passa directement ses bras autour de ma taille. Tremblant dans son étreinte, je luttai contre mes réactions, ayant peur de me laisser aller trop rapidement. De me laisser aller tout simplement, d'ailleurs. De plus, si je n'y prenais pas garde, j'allais finir par lâcher ma serviette et je n'étais pas pressé que ce moment arrive.

« Hm, soufflai-je en réponse lointaine à son encouragement. »

Malheureusement, ça ressembla davantage à un soupir de plaisir qu'à un acquiescement. Comme pour répondre à mon souffle incontrôlé, Tora se mit à caresser lentement mon dos et vint taquiner mes lèvres des siennes. Me cambrant pour échapper à ces mains bien trop plaisantes, je sentais son souffle patiner sur mon visage. Ses lèvres sur les miennes semblaient vouloir me faire craquer plus rapidement, comme pour extraire plus facilement mon âme de mon enveloppe charnelle. J'étais chrysalide, on voulait que je sois papillon. En étais-je seulement capable ? Les mains inquisitrices revinrent se poser sur mon dos d'un geste alors que les lèvres pleines baisaient les miennes. Me sentant coincé, j'eus l'impression que quelque chose explosa à l'intérieur de moi. Peut-être fut-ce mon cœur ou bien des papillons kamikazes ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cette détonation fut comme un déclencheur et, me collant au corps de Tora pour en épouser les formes, j'entrouvris les lèvres pour rejoindre sa langue et entamai un ballet vertigineux et passionné. Après tout, peu importait la couleur de mes ailes, je voulais seulement être le plus beau papillon du monde aux yeux de mon amant. Resserrant sa prise sur moi, il s'installa sur le bord du lit, renforçant en douceur notre contact. Ce simple mouvement me creusa l'estomac et les petits insectes volants virent s'y loger, comme pour me forcer à ne pas avoir peur. Dépliant douloureusement mon poing gauche, je posai mes doigts sur le bras de Tora. Ils devaient être gelés, ayant été si violemment crispés et étant rarement d'une température agréable pour la peau. Je ne tardai d'ailleurs pas à sentir sa chair de poule. En réponse, il m'embrassa éperdument et m'appela à m'asseoir contre lui d'un geste leste. Toute cette passion subite me terrifia mais je n'en laissai rien paraître, obéissant sagement en m'installant sur ses cuisses. Incapable d'ordonner à ma main de lâcher la serviette, je m'agrippai au corps de Tora de l'autre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. L'idée que ça nous arrêterait me traversa l'esprit mais je la chassai rapidement. Il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Mon amant finit par s'écarter et je l'en remerciai, pouvant ainsi reprendre ma respiration. Ses mains reprirent leurs caresses dans mon dos, sagement, comme en attente. Je m'interdis d'ouvrir les yeux de façon à ne pas lui montrer le poids de mon angoisse. Entourant ses épaules de mon bras, je vins loger ma tête contre son cou tout en caressant sa peau du bout des doigts et de mon souffle anarchique après un tel échange. Refusant de réfléchir plus que nécessaire, je posai un timide baiser sur sa peau, avant de laisser un tout petit bout de langue venir la goûter. Tora eut un frisson.

« Je t'aime mon ange, souffla-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête. »

« Moi aussi, murmurai-je. »

Puisant le courage nécessaire dans celui des petits papillons de mon estomac, je réitérai l'opération avec une assurance feinte. Remontant jusque son oreille en une colonne de baisers aussi fragiles qu'éphémères, je vins la taquiner de mes dents avec maladresse. J'essayais de me souvenir ce que Tora faisait d'habitude, ce que j'avais pu lire, ce que j'imaginais être bien. Mais j'y allais avec tellement d'hésitations que je me demandais quand il remarquerait que je me forçais à être à sa hauteur. Il me serra fort contre lui et pencha la tête pour poser un baiser sur ma joue alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes genoux. Ce geste sembla effrayer – ou exciter – mes nouveaux amis lépidoptères qui s'animèrent plus que jamais. Prenant une inspiration aussi discrète que possible après avoir posé un dernier petit baiser sur son lobe, je me redressai pour me mettre face à Tora, l'interrogeant quant à la suite. Je n'avais aucune idée du déroulement précis de ce genre de partage et j'espérais pouvoir me reposer sur lui. Crispant davantage encore ma main droite sur ma serviette, je sentis l'autre se mettre à trembler et je la refermai en un poing serré, juste après y avoir remarqué les quatre marques laissées par mes ongles. Mon amant posa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres et laissa son regard envahir le mien. Délicatement, ses mains glissèrent de mes genoux à mes cuisses pour caresser ma peau sensible. Déglutissant difficilement, je me mordis la langue pour m'éviter de trembler alors que ses doigts étaient d'une douceur incroyable. J'essayais de rester maître de moi pour ne pas l'effrayer par une subite vague d'angoisse qu'il pourrait lire dans mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Ma vue finit par se voiler légèrement et je me rendis compte pour la seconde fois que j'avais coupé ma respiration. Il allait falloir que je revoie ma notion de contrôle de soi.

« Respire, je t'en prie… murmura Tora. »

Reprenant une profonde inspiration sans ciller pour autant, je sentis mon cœur battre follement pour combler le manque d'oxygène que je lui avais infligé.

« Désolé, chuchotai-je. »

Je me contrôlai pour que mon souffle redevienne correct, du moins aussi correct qu'il lui était possible d'être en pareil moment, et tentai de ne pas relâcher ma main droite. Le moment où je serai nu face à Tora était sans doute celui que je redoutais le plus. Je savais qu'il m'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois dans mon plus simple appareil, mais je n'avais jamais été pleinement conscient dans ces moments-là. Peut-être Hitsugi avait-il raison en disant que j'étais complexé…

« Je ne te force à rien tu sais, souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Si tu préfères en rester là… »

Déniant de la tête en mordant ma langue, je me contractai en sentant ses mains se resserrer sur mes cuisses. Je ne voulais pas arrêter, c'était comme avouer que j'étais un petit enfant peureux qui ne savait pas lutter contre ses démons. Un fin filet de sang envahit ma bouche et je décrispai brutalement la mâchoire en grimaçant malgré moi. J'avais horreur de ce petit goût métallique.

« Eh, souffla doucement mon amant en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille. J'ai pas envie que tu te sentes mal à cause de ça. »

Avalant difficilement ma salive sanguinolente, je fermai les yeux en frissonnant violemment sous ses coups de dents. Ma respiration, qui venait à peine de retrouver un rythme stable, s'emballa et se fit plus forte et rapide. Je ne voulais pas arrêter pour la simple et bonne raison que, malgré l'angoisse qui me rongeait, tous les gestes de Tora me plaisaient et faisaient grandir en moi les petits papillons, augmentant la chaleur que propageaient leurs ailes. J'étais terrorisé mais mon corps appréciait chaque baiser, chaque caresse, réagissant positivement à chaque nouvel assaut. Je ne pouvais pas mentir, c'était indéniable ; je ne le faisais pas uniquement pour lui. Tora soupira légèrement à mon oreille tout en continuant son traitement sur mon lobe, dérivant parfois sur le pavillon. Ses mains montèrent doucement le long de mes jambes, caressant aussi bien l'intérieur que l'extérieur. Me forçant à continuer d'oxygéner mes poumons, je résistai à l'envie de le repousser. Ses doigts semblaient électriser ma peau et mes doigts de pieds se crispèrent à leur tour. Je ne savais plus où concentrer mon attention. Ma main droite devenait douloureuse et l'autre finirait par saigner sous mes ongles. Je me retins de me mordre à nouveau pour ne pas faire une crise face au sang qui emplirait ma bouche et essayai de ne pas perdre le contrôle. Je sentis finalement mon amant reculer et poser ses mains sur les miennes. Sursautant, je rouvris brutalement les yeux pour constater qu'il me regardait fixement, comme pour essayer de lire dans mon esprit ce que je pouvais penser. Je baissai alors la tête pour échapper à cette analyse et parvint à détendre un tout petit peu mes muscles.

« Pardon, soufflai-je d'une voix étrange. »

Elle semblait lointaine et plus grave encore que d'ordinaire.

« Tu es trop tendu mon ange, souffla-t-il en resserrant ses doigts sur les miens. Tu vas te blesser. »

« Non, protestai-je. Je… C'est juste que… »

Fronçant les sourcils, je pris une profonde inspiration qui fit trembler entièrement mon corps et forçai mes muscles à se relâcher autant que possible.

« N'arrête pas, susurrai-je. »

« Tu es certain ? »

Il attrapa alors mes mains sans que je ne m'y attende. Et la serviette m'échappa sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, dévoilant mon torse à sa vue. Rougissant violemment, je rentrai le ventre en détournant la tête au maximum, évitant de bouger pour qu'elle ne découvre pas davantage mon corps. Aussi figé que possible, je serrai mes mains sur les siennes dans l'espoir futile que ça me transporterait dans un autre endroit, loin de sa vue. Gardant mes doigts entre les siens, Tora embrassa mon front avant de pencher la tête vers mes clavicules, semblait-il. Ce geste affola les papillons de mon ventre et je frémis en retenant mon souffle, immobile et les yeux fixés sur lui. Je n'osais même pas remuer les doigts, attendant avec impatience et appréhension le moment où il arriverait à son but. Le seul avantage que je pus noter fut que mon amant continuait finalement et que j'étais légèrement moins crispé que quelques secondes plus tôt. Après avoir caressé légèrement ma clavicule droite du bout des lèvres, il embrassa le creux de mon cou. Puis, doucement, sa langue glissa contre ma peau frémissante pour voyager vers la gauche. Ses mains ne lâchaient pas les miennes et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Ma peau ne tarda pas à se couvrir de chair de poule et ma respiration se fit heurtée. Luttant contre moi-même pour ne pas gémir, j'hésitai entre continuer de le regarder ou bien fermer les yeux. Un énième coup de langue décida pour moi puisque je ne pus m'empêcher de pencher la tête en abaissant vivement mes paupières, laissant filer un petit soupir. Une des mains de Tora abandonna la mienne pour glisser dans mon dos. Ce contact sur ma peau nue sembla me brûler d'une manière pourtant pleine de douceur. Ses doigts voletèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bord de la serviette et en longèrent la limite sans la dépasser.

Me cambrant brusquement, échappant à la fois à ses mains et à sa langue, je me retins de justesse à son épaule pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Je n'arrivais pas à prévoir les réactions brutales et inadaptées de mon corps. Je sentis la serviette s'ouvrir légèrement autour de ma taille et je me collai contre le torse de Tora. La rencontre de sa peau contre la mienne m'enflamma d'un seul coup et mes amis ailés s'agitèrent dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de moi, amenant sans que je ne le veuille un afflux sanguin dans mon bas-ventre. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur place dans le creux de mes reins, qu'il flatta avec attention. Puis il nicha son visage dans le creux de mon cou pour venir m'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Tentant vainement de reprendre de l'air, je poussai un franc gémissement, incapable de le retenir. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de rapprochement et mon corps était particulièrement sensible et réceptif. Posant mes mains sur ses épaules en penchant inconsciemment la tête sur le côté, j'avais l'impression que mon torse se soulevait à un rythme effréné alors que je respirai en réalité par à coups. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose : caresser sa peau, l'embrasser, le pousser pour qu'il s'allonge… Mais j'en fus incapable, me contentant de clore les paupières. Je le sentis sourire légèrement sans qu'il ne cesse pour autant ses attentions dans mon cou et sur mon oreille. Une de ses mains partit légèrement plus bas tandis que l'autre remontait titiller ma nuque. Mes doigts se crispèrent brusquement sur sa peau alors que j'ouvrais brutalement les yeux pour fixer le mur derrière Tora. Je pris une profonde inspiration et mon corps trembla entre ses bras. C'était trop d'un seul coup et sa main qui se glissait sous le tissu éponge me tendit à nouveau jusqu'à mes doigts de pieds. J'étais incorrigible et pitoyablement effrayé par l'inconnu de la situation. Ses doigts chatouillèrent ma nuque avec douceur mais son autre main s'arrêta sans reculer. C'était angoissant de la savoir si… loin sur moi. Mais je devais m'y habituer, cette petite caresse n'était rien comparée à ce que nous avions vécu dans la salle de bain, le soir de l'anniversaire de Nao. Abandonnant un instant mon cou, Tora pencha la tête pour venir embrasser ma joue, tendrement.

« Ex… excuse… moi, haletai-je en plongeant dans son regard. Con… continue… »

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête alors que je commençais à peine à arrêter de penser à la suite des évènements. Il eut un sourire et esquissa un baiser au coin de mes lèvres alors qu'il flattait le bas de mon dos. C'était à moi d'agir. Prenant sur moi et priant pour que ma serviette soit encore bien nouée autour de ma taille, je posai mes mains glacées à plat sur le torse brûlant de Tora pour le pousser légèrement en arrière. Il fallait bien qu'à un moment donné nous nous retrouvions allongés alors autant m'y préparer lentement ; mes amis les papillons semblaient être calmés, ce n'était pas le moment de les réveiller. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson mais accéda tout de même à ma demande et s'allongea sur le lit, sa main appuyant un peu plus sur le creux de mes reins. L'autre laissa ma nuque pour glisser le long de mon bras et enveloppa mes doigts. D'un geste doux, il les porta à ses lèvres et j'eus l'impression qu'il les brûlait tant son souffle était chaud. Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je lui abandonnai ma main et traçai de l'autre des arabesques sans queue ni tête sur son torse marmoréen, plus chaud que le marbre cependant. J'espérais que mes doigts n'étaient pas trop froids pour que ce soit un minimum plaisant et vins titiller son nombril avec hésitation. Les contacts érotiques n'étaient réellement pas mon domaine.

Pourtant, mon amant poussa un soupir qui chatouilla mes doigts. Le souffle un peu plus court, il atteignit ma hanche mais ne chercha pas à la dégager de la serviette, ce qui me rassura. De plus, libéré du contact de sa main sur mes reins, j'eus l'impression de pouvoir mieux respirer. Essayant de deviner ce que Tora aurait fait dans pareille situation, je finis par me pencher lentement pour poser mes lèvres sur sa peau au niveau de son cœur. Et, avec délicatesse, je les fis coulisser jusque ses clavicules, glissant un peu plus haut sur son corps. Mon sang battait à tout rompre dans mes veines et ma respiration se faisait hésitante. Fermant les yeux, Tora resserra ses doigts sur les miens. Il semblerait que ça lui plaise. Suçotant doucement la peau, je passai ensuite un petit bout de langue dessus comme pour me faire pardonner. Posant ma main libre sur sa hanche pour que mes doigts cessent de trembler, je remontai doucement le long de son cou, filai le long de l'arête de sa mâchoire et posai finalement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais besoin de ce contact rassurant, auquel j'étais habitué, pour ne pas lâcher prise et le laisser en plan. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce moment, les papillons se remirent doucement à voler, chatouillant mon ventre et creusant un peu plus mon estomac. Sans hésitation notoire, Tora entrouvrit les lèvres pour passer les miennes en douceur, nous entraînant dans un baiser ardent. Il récupéra ses deux mains, qui serpentèrent contre mes côtes. M'appuyant davantage contre son torse, ma langue dansant avec la sienne avec un plaisir non feint, je passai une main dans ses cheveux et laissai l'autre venir taquiner la peau juste derrière son oreille, endroit particulièrement sensible selon mes souvenirs.

Je me doutais que ça ferait monter d'un cran la passion et l'envie, mais si nous en restions à ces échanges non pas bénins mais infimes, nous n'avancerions jamais. Je n'avais pas surmonté ma peur – comment l'aurais-je pu ? – mais je préférais tenter d'aller plus loin que de rester au même point plus longtemps. Mon amant émit un gémissement dans le baiser mais ne se décolla pas de mes lèvres. Bien au contraire. Et ses mains descendirent pour venir jouer avec les bords de la serviette. Essayant de suivre le rythme imposé, je finis par devoir rompre le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, mes poumons criant au martyr. Me redressant légèrement, posant mes mains sur son torse, je m'installai à califourchon sur son ventre, le temps de calmer un peu la protestation de mes poumons et les battements furieux de mon cœur. Cependant, cette position me donnait l'impression de dominer et je lançai à Tora un regard apeuré. Un regard qu'il sembla comprendre puisque, avec lenteur, il se redressa sur les coudes et posa une main sur ma joue. Gardant mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, je me collai contre son torse, entourant son cou de mes bras. Tant qu'il était là, je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Il eut un sourire, embrassa mon épaule et, délicatement, inversa les rôles, m'allongeant sur le lit pour me surplomber. Il me dévora du regard un instant avant de rompre le silence instauré depuis un moment.

« Je te trouve magnifique… souffla-t-il comme une confidence. »

Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître en pareil moment, je me sentis rougir violemment et passai un bras à travers mon visage pour me cacher les yeux. Qu'il m'observe de cette manière était particulièrement gênant, surtout qu'il n'avait absolument rien à m'envier. Qu'un tel Adonis soit réel était incroyable, mais qu'il puisse me trouver magnifique relevait de l'inconcevable. Tora eut un petit rire et apposa ses lèvres sur mon bras sans pour autant chercher à le retirer. Puis il me chatouilla la taille et traça une ligne de mon nombril jusqu'au creux de mes clavicules du bout de la langue. Frissonnant sous cette attention inattendue, j'attrapai le drap entre mes doigts libres mais n'ôtai pas mon bras de mon visage. Ma respiration s'accéléra de nouveau et les papillons allèrent se loger dans mon bas-ventre qui réagissait indéniablement à ce que Tora m'offrait. C'était gênant, d'autant plus qu'avec tous nos mouvements, ma serviette ne cachait plus grand-chose à ses yeux. Plus rouge qu'un champ de coquelicots, j'attendis la suite sans bouger. Il effleura ma main tenant le drap du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur que je ne me crispe de la même façon que tout à l'heure. Sa langue se fit un peu plus joueuse à mesure qu'il réamorça sa descente le long de mon ventre. Et son autre main se posa sur ma hanche, commençant délicatement à écarter la serviette. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je me redressai légèrement et vins attraper la serviette avec ma main libre. Je lançai un regard contrit à Tora en retenant ma respiration pour la énième fois. Mon corps tremblait doucement et je ne savais pas comment me dépêtrer de cette situation. J'avais peur d'avoir vexé mon amant par cette réaction et je me mordis la langue en détournant légèrement le visage. Il se redressa, se mettant à genoux, et s'assit sur ses talons en me regardant. Penchant la tête, il ne semblait pas comprendre mon comportement. L'avais-je blessé ? De peur que les émotions violentes qui me submergeaient ne fassent perler des larmes à mes cils, je décidai de régler le problème au plus vite. Me relevant en réajustant vaguement la serviette autour de ma taille, j'allumai ma lampe de chevet qui diffusa une très faible lumière bleutée dans la chambre, titubai jusqu'à la baie vitrée et en fermai les rideaux. La pièce fut alors plongée dans une drôle d'ambiance tamisée qui laissait deviner les silhouettes mais ne montrait pas crûment les corps. Ainsi, même si je serais privé de la vue du corps de Tora, je me sentirais moins gêné par son regard sur moi, sachant qu'il me déchiffrerait plus qu'il ne me verrait. Revenant lentement vers le lit, je finis par apercevoir le bras de Tora tendu vers moi. Je trottinai alors jusque lui et me collai contre son torse.

« Désolé, murmurai-je au creux de son oreille en caressant son épaule du bout des doigts. »

« Je comprends mon ange, souffla-t-il en me faisant asseoir à ses côtés. »

Déviant doucement la trajectoire de ma main, je la fis glisser le long de son bras, chatouillant son poignet, avant de remonter pour passer sur son torse, redessinant ses courbes à l'aveuglette. J'avais l'impression de le redécouvrir de manière plus posée et sensuelle. J'étais un enfant de la nuit, détestant la lumière. Il se pencha alors vers moi pour embrasser mon visage et posa ses mains à ma taille à nouveau. Frissonnant, je lui lançai un regard tendre. Mes amis insectes qui avaient disparu le temps de cette interruption refirent leur apparition et je rentrai le ventre, comme si j'espérai pouvoir les faire fuir ainsi. J'avais déjà du mal à être calme sous les caresses de Tora, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir le rester avec les chatouillis de leurs ailes en prime. Avalant difficilement ma salive, je m'installai aussi posément que possible sur les cuisses de mon amant et posai mes mains sur ses épaules, les remontant vers son cou avant de les loger dans ses cheveux, mes pouces effleurant la peau sensible derrière l'oreille. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres et j'eus un sourire en coin. Il était de nouveau lui-même et semblait apte à continuer. Ses doigts remontèrent d'ailleurs lentement vers ma nuque avant d'entamer la descente le long de mon dos, paraissant retracer les os qu'ils rencontraient sur leur passage. Ces mouvements firent frémir ma peau ansérine et je me lovai contre son torse, explorant son corps avec hésitation de mes doigts tremblants. Me penchant un peu pour caler ma tête contre son épaule, je soufflai doucement sur son cou avant de revenir le goûter du bout des lèvres. Mon corps tremblait par moment sous les gestes de Tora mais ce n'était pas de peur, malgré l'appréhension qui coulait toujours dans mes veines. Il pencha légèrement la tête, m'offrant plus de place pour savourer le goût de sa peau, et glissa une main dans mes cheveux, laissant l'autre dans le bas de mon dos.

Fermant les yeux, je laissai mes mains caresser ses flancs puis se poser dans le creux de ses reins tandis que ma bouche vint frôler ses clavicules avec légèreté. Nos deux corps étaient tendus l'un vers l'autre, avides de plus. Je le sentais clairement dans chaque parcelle de mon âme, comme si la pièce était pleine d'électricité. Ma langue titilla un instant son point sensible avant que je ne redresse la tête pour l'embrasser d'une manière telle que je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable. C'était un baiser en fusion, fébrile, et pourtant plein d'une tendresse amoureuse que je n'étais pas en mesure d'arrêter de distiller à travers nos échanges. S'il fut surpris, Tora n'en montra rien et y répondit presque instantanément. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ma nuque, envoyant des petites décharges le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et son autre main en profita pour glisser sous la serviette. Je me raidis aussitôt, prenant garde cependant à ne pas lui mordre la langue, et poussai un gémissement mi-surpris mi-complaisant. Mes papillons se multiplièrent d'un seul coup et mon bas-ventre eut l'air de grandement apprécier ces sensations. Crispant mes doigts sur sa peau en veillant à ne pas le griffer, je fis un effort pour respirer le plus calmement possible et pour ne pas m'extraire à cette main audacieuse. Mon amant partit embrasser mon cou, espérant me faire penser à autre chose. Il flattait ma peau du bout des lèvres, de la langue, parfois des dents. Les joues brûlantes et le corps tremblant de plus en plus, j'avais l'impression de chuter dans un gouffre sans fond tant les sensations qui me saisissaient étaient puissantes. Mon souffle se fit plus court et, serrant les dents, je descendis un peu plus mes mains pour venir érafler l'élastique de son boxer. Je ne pus cependant pas faire plus et reposai rapidement mes mains sur ses épaules. Laissant mon cou pour l'oreille, Tora glissa sa main un peu plus loin, écartant plus encore la serviette. L'autre partit en direction d'une de mes cuisses et se mit à la caresser de manière plus que significative. Il me souffla des mots doux, comme s'il souhaitait m'amener à ne pas penser à ce geste. Ce fut vain. Mordant violemment ma langue sous l'effet que sa main provoqua, je sentis le sang emplir ma bouche à toute vitesse et fus contraint d'avaler ce liquide âpre. Hoquetant et toussant, je vins enrouler son poignet de mes doigts en me crispant à nouveau. Accédant à ma demande muette, il se stoppa et recula pour me regarder.

« Je suis désolé… souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. »

Déniant de la tête avec virulence, la respiration sifflante, je crus que j'allais me mettre à pleurer.

« Toi… C'est pas… toi… balbutiai-je. »

Ma langue semblait engourdie et j'avais dû mal à parler sans avoir un goût métallique dans la bouche. Il releva la tête, haussant un sourcil circonspect. Lui montrant mes lèvres d'un doigt tremblant, je tirai ensuite la langue pour qu'il juge lui-même de ce qui m'avait arrêté si brutalement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et je me demandai si c'était si horrible que ça.

« Ruki… »

La main hésitante, il posa un doigt au bord de mes lèvres.

« Pardon… C'était… trop… articulai-je. Tu… Je ne sais pas… quoi faire… quand c'est… si fort… »

J'avais ponctué ma phrase en touchant mes lèvres du bout des doigts, de peur que le sang ne coule dessus. Je savais que ça n'arriverait pas, ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça, mais la fadeur qui collait à ma langue semblait ne plus vouloir partir. Tora eut un petit sourire et posa son front contre le mien en glissant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Il faut essayer de se laisser aller, souffla-t-il avec douceur. Je sais que c'est nouveau et gênant pour toi. Mais ça sera beaucoup moins douloureux si tu acceptes ce que ton corps ressent. »

« Hm. »

C'était facile à dire. Je n'avais jamais réussi à réellement détacher mon corps de mon esprit. Ce que mon corps ressentait, mon esprit l'interprétait et réagissait en fonction. Et inversement. Mes insectes lépidoptères, inquiets, s'étaient figés un instant mais ils recommençaient doucement à s'agiter, comme pour me pousser à reprendre les activités si futilement arrêtées. Je les détestais. Mon amant poussa un petit soupir. Et, distraitement, il se remit à caresser ma cuisse. J'eus envie de le repousser à nouveau mais, inspirant profondément, je m'en abstins. Je devais me maîtriser pour lui et aller jusqu'au bout. Seulement, il semblait ailleurs à présent et j'avais l'impression de lutter seul contre un mal qui n'en était pas un. Veillant à ne pas le toucher pour qu'il ne le remarque pas, je glissai mes mains à ma taille pour réajuster la serviette. La situation devenait pesante. Il resta un instant dans cet état avant de subitement passer un bras à ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Me laissant faire, je vins caler ma tête dans le creux de son épaule en me boudinant contre son torse. Avec tendresse et malhabileté, je traçai des arabesques dans son dos avec l'extrême bout de mes doigts. Nos arrêts et l'incertitude qui suintait à présent de Tora adoucirent mon comportement de façon non négligeable et mon corps se détendit de lui-même. Il fallait que j'accepte ce que mon amant m'offrait et que je laisse glisser en moi les sensations ressenties par mon corps. Si j'arrivais à m'en persuader et à lui faire comprendre, peut-être qu'il recommencerait à s'occuper de moi avec douceur et passion. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître présenté ainsi, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour de manière à percevoir à quel point il pouvait me chérir et me désirer.

« Je t'aime tu sais, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. »

Il caressait doucement ma peau sans chercher à aller plus loin, à l'instar de mes gestes dans son dos. Saisissant l'occasion, je me redressai pour m'engloutir dans ses yeux.

« Montre-le moi. »

Je fus surpris de constater que ma voix n'émît pas un signe de trouble. Elle n'avait ni vibré ni faibli. Peut-être étais-je plus maître de moi que je ne le pensais. Tendrement, il posa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez, m'allongea et m'embrassa. Calmement, je répondis à son invitation, enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules pour l'amener au plus près possible de moi. Peut-être que ce qui nous manquait depuis le départ se trouvait là. Nous voulions passer à l'acte pour dire de franchir un cap et non pour nous montrer nos sentiments. Maintenant que l'erreur était réparée, aurions-nous le cran de continuer ? Tora sourit dans le baiser et ça me rassura. Ses mains glissèrent contre mes flancs, descendant et remontant lentement. Puis il approfondit un peu plus le baiser en frissonnant. Suivant le rythme comme je le pouvais, je plongeai une main dans ses cheveux et laissai l'autre dériver le long de son dos. Ma respiration redevint heurtée et les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent, comme pour répondre au passage de ses doigts tout près de lui. Les papillons de mon ventre étaient parfaitement apaisés et je compris qu'ils n'étaient en vérité que la représentation de mon plaisir. Finalement, Tora s'écarta pour nous permettre de respirer et, après un dernier et bref échange sur mes lèvres, il s'occupa de ma gorge, ne tardant pas à la taquiner de ses dents et contrebalançant chaque petite attaque par un langoureux baiser. Récupérant mes bras pour lui laisser plus de facilités à se mouvoir, je refermai mes doigts sur le drap en rejetant la tête en arrière. C'était doux malgré les petites décharges provoquées par les mordillements. Mes paupières s'abaissèrent d'elles-mêmes et je ne pus retenir un petit soupir rauque. S'inclinant un peu plus bas, il parsema mon torse de baisers de moins en moins chastes et il vint taquiner mon nombril de sa langue en resserrant ses doigts sur mes hanches. M'arquant légèrement en gémissant, je sentis mon corps vibrer et ma chaleur augmenter brusquement. Rentrant légèrement le ventre en arrêtant de respirer, je me figeai après avoir reposé mon dos sur le matelas. Tora se redressa pour venir m'embrasser brièvement.

« Ca ira, me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille. »

« H… Hm. »

Entrouvrant à peine les paupières, je tendis une main pour la passer dans ses doux cheveux avant de la poser sur son épaule et refermai les yeux avant de l'inciter à continuer d'une légère pression sur sa peau. Mon souffle saccadé semblait résonner dans toute la chambre et mes joues brûlantes connotaient plus de plaisir que de réelle gêne. Tora vint s'occuper du creux de mon cou, électrisant ma peau, avant d'effleurer d'un geste léger mon éveil à travers la serviette. Un puissant gémissement remonta dans ma gorge sans mon accord et tous mes muscles se tendirent de plaisir. Mes jambes se relevèrent légèrement et je plantai mes orteils dans les draps en avalant une grande goulée d'air. Mon bas-ventre parut prendre feu et se gorgea d'un peu plus de sang encore. Je brûlais des pieds à la tête. Sans me laisser le temps de me reprendre, sa main repassa au même endroit, s'y attardant même. Complètement perdu, je cherchai à happer de l'oxygène sans y parvenir, noyé dans un plaisir nouveau que je ne savais comment gérer. Ses lèvres pressèrent les miennes et je me cambrai doucement, comme pour le supplier de mettre fin à cette torture exquise. J'étais prisonnier d'une jouissance trop grande pour moi. Tora s'écarta alors légèrement de moi et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, m'accordant un instant de répit. Mes petits papillons tournoyaient follement dans mon ventre alors que l'air revenait alimenter mes poumons. Haletant, je rouvris les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Ma vue brouillée et le peu de luminosité de la pièce donnaient à la scène une atmosphère étrange. Tendant le bras pour caresser la joue de mon amant du revers de la main, je soulevai la tête pour poser un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime mon ange, avoua-t-il en me rendant mon baiser de la même manière. »

Il attrapa ma main et la serra dans la sienne, alors que l'autre se posait sur mon torse et y dessinait des courbes. Peut-être celles de mon corps, peut-être imaginaires, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ça rendit complètement fou mes petits insectes internes. Maladroitement, je lâchai le drap pour poser ma deuxième main dans son dos et fis glisser mon pied contre son mollet, lentement. Je ne savais pas si c'était bien ou non et attendis une réaction de sa part. Mon cœur et ma respiration ne paraissaient pas vouloir se calmer mais ça ne me préoccupait pas. Pour le moment, je voulais qu'il fasse danser les étoiles, à défaut de pouvoir les décrocher. En réponse à mes actions, son cœur battit plus fort et il accentua les courbes dessinées sur mon torse, les amenant aux alentours de mon nombril. Ma peau se couvrit rapidement de chair de poule et un long frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mes doigts tentèrent de retracer la marque des muscles de son dos mais mon pied se stoppa à côté du sien. Avec une lenteur peut-être un rien amplifiée par le retour de mon appréhension, je descendis ma main jusqu'au creux de ses reins que je taquinai un moment avant de venir attraper l'élastique de son boxer. Je refermai les yeux par automatisme et ne fis plus un geste. Sentant que je n'y arriverai pas, je reposai mes doigts sur sa hanche en détournant la tête. Se redressant légèrement après avoir récupéré la main qui tenait toujours la mienne, il la posa sur la seconde. Inquiet, je posai rapidement mon regard sur Tora.

Comprenant qu'il voulait simplement m'aider, j'ouvris de grands yeux en sentant mes doigts se mettre à trembler entre les siens. Aspirant une grande bouffée d'oxygène par la bouche, je me contrôlai pour me calmer. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, puisque c'était lui qui m'y aidait. De plus, je ne craignais rien et il faisait assez noir pour que je ne voie rien. Me raisonnant pendant quelques secondes, je finis par hocher la tête. Je devinai un sourire sur son visage alors que ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les miens. Puis, avec lenteur et calme, il attrapa délicatement le bord de son boxer et commença à dévoiler sa peau. Joignant mon autre main à l'action pour que la gêne soit plus rapidement passée, je fixai mon regard sur son visage à moitié caché par la pénombre. Une fois la barrière de tissu complètement ôtée, nous la laissâmes tomber par terre et, avec une boule dans la gorge, j'allai caresser la peau fine et douce de ses fesses. Mes joues déjà bien brûlantes prirent encore quelques degrés quand j'entendis son gémissement de plaisir. Il partit taquiner mon épaule et l'une de ses mains se rapprocha ensuite du bord de la serviette. Le corps comparable à un brasier, je serrai les dents pour ne pas répliquer. Il m'avait déjà vu nu en pleine lumière, je n'avais pas à être gêné de me trouver nu devant lui dans l'obscurité. Plongeant mes mains dans ses cheveux, je le forçai à venir m'embrasser. J'avais beau me répéter que c'était une étape bénigne, c'était celle qui me terrorisait le plus, bien que je ne sois protégé que d'une minable serviette.

Répondant favorablement à mon invitation, Tora m'offrit un langoureux baiser, cajolant ma langue de la sienne tout en douceur et amour. Sa main en profita pour accrocher le bord du tissu et l'écarter doucement. Le sentant découvrir ma peau, je rendis le baiser plus passionné que jamais alors que mes orteils se crispaient brusquement. Ma main droite se resserra doucement sur sa nuque pour éviter de lui faire mal et la gauche partit se réfugier entre ses omoplates. Et, soudainement, il retira la serviette entièrement avant de m'embrasser avec passion. L'aperception s'imposa à moi quand mon esprit mit toutes les informations côte à côte et ma respiration se coupa brusquement. Après la nuit que nous passerions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à la fin de notre première étreinte charnelle, je ne serais plus chrysalide. Rompant notre baiser, je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses yeux brillants. Je lui avais offert mon âme, c'était au tour de mon corps. Tora me rendit mon regard et, sans ciller, posa une main sur ma hanche désormais dénudée et effleura mes lèvres de l'autre. Frémissant et ne sachant que faire, j'exhalai un léger souffle sur ses doigts. Je sentais le changement de l'ambiance, passant du charme à la sensualité, de la découverte à l'érotisme. C'était infime mais perceptible malgré tout. Lentement, pour ne pas paraître trop immobile, je refis glisser mon pied le long de son mollet. Je pris conscience que j'avais chaud quand une goutte de sueur chatouilla ma tempe. C'était inhabituel pour moi qui avais toujours froid. Le front de Tora luisait, ainsi que son corps, et je compris qu'il devait avoir bien plus chaud que moi.

Tendant le bras, je passai ma main sur son torse, remontant lentement vers son front que j'essuyai délicatement. Mes mains étaient toujours aussi glacées. Il eut un long frisson qui sembla me traverser également. Puis il finit par rompre notre lien visuel un instant pour tendre le bras vers la table de chevet. Je le regardai faire sans broncher. Il ouvrit le tiroir avant de revenir vers moi, me regardant avec douceur, comme pour avoir mon approbation. Comment voulait-il que je renonce après tout ce que nous avions traversé pour en arriver à cette étape ? Ç'aurait été cruel de tout stopper ainsi, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Attrapant sa main, je la posai sur mon torse, juste au-dessus de mon cœur. Il battait la chamade. Puis je portai la mienne au niveau du sien. Il était presque aussi rapide que le mien. Alors, seulement, je fis un mouvement de tête pour le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il me fit un sourire rassurant, apposa un baiser papillon sur ma joue et reporta son attention sur la table de chevet sans pour autant ôter sa main de mon torse. De l'autre, il s'empara d'un tube que je supposais être du lubrifiant – il ressemblait à ceux que Tero et Hitsugi avaient offerts à Nao. Reprenant sa main l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, il versa du gel dans son autre paume et revint la placer au même endroit. D'une main douce, il coula le long de mon torse et vint taquiner mes hanches. Ne le quittant pas du regard, me demandant pourquoi il n'utilisait pas le gel immédiatement, j'attendais qu'il me guide plus loin. Instinctivement, mon corps voulait réagir, mais j'étais trop hésitant pour le laisser faire. Ses petites caresses étaient délicates et me permirent de ne pas angoisser. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant, caressa l'une de mes cuisses pour me faire écarter les jambes et entra un doigt en moi. Fronçant les sourcils en signe d'inconfort, je soulevai légèrement le bassin pour tenter de trouver une meilleure position. Ce n'était pas tout à fait douloureux mais pas agréable non plus. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur le drap et je poussai un petit soupir. Patient, Tora attendit que je ne me détende un peu avant d'amorcer de légers gestes. Respirant calmement, je m'habituai à cette étrange présence assez rapidement. J'essayai toutefois de ne pas penser à la suite pour ne pas me contracter et rendre douloureux un moment qui devrait être heureux. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il introduisit un deuxième doigt. Il le faisait avec douceur, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Serrant les dents en étouffant un gémissement de douleur, je me cambrai pour tenter de faire partir cette sensation particulièrement désagréable. Mes mains formèrent deux poings et j'aspirai autant d'air que possible en essayant de me détendre, ça n'en faciliterait que davantage la pénétration. Me concentrant comme je le pouvais sur les attentions parallèles de mon amant – caresses sur ma cuisse remontant parfois vers une zone plus sensible – et respirant par à coups, je finis par retrouver une certaine maîtrise de moi et l'inconfort finit par s'estomper doucement. Il était toujours présent mais au second plan. Tora accentuait ses mouvements avec attention et je commençais à ressentir un peu de plaisir. Ça ne semblait venir de nulle part en particulier mais de partout à la fois. Bougeant légèrement le bassin pour essayer de faire partir les restes de douleur, je lui lançai un regard profond. Pendant qu'il me préparait, lui se retrouvait en dehors des sensations. Il répondit à mon regard de la même manière et, respirant profondément, il ajouta un troisième doigt. Poussant un cri de souffrance, je m'arquai violemment en fermant brutalement les yeux. Décrispant comme je pus une de mes mains, je vins poser mon bras en travers de mon visage. Les muscles tendus à l'extrême, j'eus l'impression d'être déchiqueté de l'intérieur. Je sentis Tora se pencher vers moi et, respirant avec difficulté, je tentai vainement de me concentrer sur son aura. Il laissa sa deuxième main s'occuper de mon éveil mais la douleur supplantait le possible plaisir que ça aurait pu engendrer. Incapable de me détendre, je sentis une goutte fraîche glisser le long de ma tempe. Mais ce n'était pas de la transpiration.

« Je suis désolé mon ange… »

« H… Hm… ça… va, articulai-je. »

Il suffisait que je compare ce mal à celui de mes premières séances de rééducation et que je me concentre sur ses mains sur mon corps, sur son aura près de moi. Ôtant mon bras de mon visage, je passai ma main sur mes yeux pour en enlever mes larmes.

« Em… embrasse… moi… »

De cette façon, je penserais à autre chose qu'à cette présence douloureuse entre mes cuisses. Il s'exécuta directement. Glissant ma main tremblante dans ses cheveux, je mis une ardeur désespérée dans ce baiser. Sa langue contre la mienne sembla m'hypnotiser et, petit à petit, la souffrance s'amenuisa jusqu'à devenir supportable. Alors, calmement et sans me brusquer, je déliai mes muscles et détendis mon corps. J'étais peiné de faire subir cette attente à Tora, de lui imposer un baiser chaotique interrompu parfois de quelques secondes pour respirer. Mais, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'adaptation, je pus bouger les hanches sans me sentir écartelé.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il. »

Hochant la tête, je caressai légèrement son cou pour m'excuser de maltraiter sa patience ainsi. Attendre ne devait pas être simple, surtout qu'il en avait envie depuis le début des vacances.

« Est-ce que… tu te sens prêt ? »

Délicatement, il attrapa ma main et l'embrassa.

« Oui. »

Un simple mouvement de tête n'aurait pas suffi à le rassurer, alors je préférai lui dire de vive voix. Je savais que j'aurais mal mais j'étais prêt à surmonter la douleur pour mêler nos âmes. Ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, vibrer au rythme de son cœur, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de vivre ça.

« Alors respire bien mon ange. »

Il récupéra ses doigts, se pencha de nouveau vers la table de chevet pour y prendre un préservatif, l'enfila, ajouta un peu de lubrifiant puis plongea son regard dans le mien. Déglutissant difficilement alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, je crus mourir quand il entra en moi avec douceur. Ecartant les cuisses au maximum, retenant à grand-peine un nouveau cri de douleur, j'inspirai profondément en me cambrant le plus possible. C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur cessa de battre un moment, réanimé par les millions d'ailes des papillons qui logeaient dans mon corps. Posant mes mains sur ses bras, je le suppliai muettement d'arrêter de bouger, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et que la souffrance parte un minimum. Instantanément, Tora se figea.

« Pardon, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux pour retenir mes larmes. »

Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir ainsi son partenaire dans un tel moment ? Il avait été patient, attentionné, compréhensif. Et je le remerciai en le forçant à attendre davantage.

« Chut, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Ne bouge pas. »

Avec douceur, il passa une main dans le creux de mes reins et l'autre se glissa au niveau de mes épaules. Je ne compris que trop tard ce qu'il voulait faire, et il me prit contre lui pour se redresser et s'installer en position plus ou moins assise. Nous étions plus proches l'un de l'autre, certes, mais je dus lutter contre l'évanouissement.

« Ca va aller ? souffla-t-il en me serrant contre lui. »

Ces mouvements semblèrent me déchirer en deux et je fus bien incapable de répondre. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler entre mes jambes et je me resserrai contre Tora pour me plonger dans son aura rassurante. Il caressa alors mon dos avec douceur, traçant parfois mes muscles, parfois ma colonne vertébrale. Inspirant profondément, son odeur chatouillant mes narines, et expirant lentement, mon souffle faisant voleter ses petits cheveux, la douleur diminua. Elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas être pire. Je répétai le même geste plusieurs fois d'affilée, effleurant parfois les épaules de mon amant avec des mains tremblantes, et la douceur de ses caresses m'aida à ne pas lâcher prise. Il trembla et je me demandai à quel point il se retenait. Resserrant légèrement sa prise sur moi au bout de quelques minutes, il m'embrassa sur l'épaule. Alors, me redressant un peu en m'accrochant aux épaules de Tora, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, je serrai les dents avant de soulever légèrement le bassin pour le rabaisser lentement. La douleur se réveilla mais j'en fis abstraction de mon mieux pour ne pas inquiéter mon amant. Ça passerait. Il poussa un long gémissement et continua ses embrassades sur mon épaule avec une envie transparente. Electrifié par ce son que je ne pensais plus entendre après tout ce temps, je recommençai le même mouvement. Je réussissais enfin à lui faire ressentir du plaisir. J'y allais cependant en douceur, gérant la gêne du mieux que je pouvais.

« Ruki… soupira-t-il au creux de mon oreille. »

Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Ses caresses le long de mon dos se firent plus appuyées, plus sensuelles aussi. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le bien qu'elles procuraient. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau alors que j'essayais douloureusement d'accélérer. Une larme s'échappa de mon œil gauche et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou en respirant calmement pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Je ne faisais plus qu'un avec lui et je n'arrivais pas à chasser ce mal intense et persistant qui avait fait s'envoler mes papillons. Resserrant l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille, Tora laissa descendre une main entre nous pour venir taquiner la partie le plus sensible de mon corps. Mon estomac se creusa et j'aurais pleuré de joie de sentir réapparaître mes amis volants si je n'avais pas voulu rassurer mon amant. Tout mon corps trembla et je poussai un petit soupir sous l'action entreprise sur mon éveil. Ça n'effaçait rien mais ça m'aidait à mieux supporter. Et, petit à petit, sans en prendre réellement conscience, je me concentrai davantage sur le plaisir que me procurait Tora, rejetant la douleur dans un coin de mon esprit que je revisiterai plus tard. Epousant les courbes de son corps, je me lovai contre lui en gémissant timidement à son oreille à chaque coup de poignet un peu plus vif que les autres. Et, subitement, une explosion se produisit à l'intérieur de moi, m'éblouissant un moment. Les étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux pourtant ouverts. Entrouvrant la bouche sur un cri muet, je lançai un regard surpris et ébahi à mon amant. Celui-ci eut un sourire rayonnant et posa son front contre le mien.

« Je t'aime Ruki. Je t'aime… »

« Moi… aussi, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux. »

Chacun de ses soupirs faisait palpiter mon âme et mon cœur semblait vouloir rejoindre le sien tant il tapait brutalement contre mes côtes. Soulevant à nouveau mon bassin, mes jambes tremblèrent doucement et je retombai entre ses bras. L'explosion se produisit une nouvelle fois et je poussai un petit cri. Rougissant, je posai mes lèvres sur celles de Tora pour lui faire partager mon extase. Souriant, le souffle court, il m'embrassa avec passion. Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur la façon dont cette dernière oscillait pour revenir toujours plus vive quand on s'y attendait le moins. Répondant à son ardeur avec toutefois plus de réserves, je remuai des hanches un peu plus rapidement, forçant mes muscles à obéir. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder contact avec la réalité, mon esprit se perdant dans des brumes denses qui ankylosaient mon corps et développaient mes sens. Quand l'explosion retentit pour la troisième fois, j'eus l'impression que mon âme s'échappait loin de moi alors qu'une substance chaude recouvrit nos ventres. Je poussai un râle étouffé et des millions de paillettes brillèrent devant mes yeux. Tora me resserra contre lui à cet instant, me rejoignant dans l'extase à peine quelques secondes plus tard, et il posa un faible baiser sur mon front. Me laissant retomber contre son torse, j'aurais juré sentir les ailes de mes papillons caresser mon cœur. L'esprit embrumé, je posai ma tête contre son épaule et entourai vaguement ses épaules de mes bras. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger.

« Merci, soupira-t-il. »

Il caressa distraitement mon dos et je frissonnai délicatement. Le cœur s'apaisant doucement, j'avais l'esprit dans les nuages et ma Terre me berçait tendrement entre ses bras. Je poussai un souffle tremblotant en papillonnant des paupières.

« T'aime, murmurai-je d'une petite voix. »

« Moi aussi mon ange, chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant la tempe. »

M'affaissant légèrement contre lui, je retins de justesse un petit couinement de douleur. Maintenant que la jouissance du moment s'estompait, la souffrance de mon corps revenait me narguer.

« On devrait passer par la salle de bain, ça te fera du bien, souffla-t-il en s'écartant légèrement de moi. »

M'agrippant à lui pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne, je poussai un petit geignement. Sitôt que l'un de nous bougeait, la brûlure de mes reins crépitait.

« Ca te fait toujours mal ? demanda-t-il avec prévenance. »

Hésitant quant à la réponse à choisir, je finis par opter pour la vérité et hochai timidement la tête, restant collé contre son torse.

« Ca devrait passer, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il en me reprenant contre lui. Il faudra juste éviter de te brusquer. »

« Hm. »

Il avait sans doute raison, toutes les douleurs finissent par disparaître. Le regardant avec des yeux fatigués, je posai un baiser sur l'arête de sa mâchoire. Je me sentais particulièrement poisseux et transpirant, c'était désagréable. Nous devrions aller prendre une douche pour nous nettoyer, même si ça impliquait ôter les traces physiques – autre que les courbatures et les blessures – de notre première nuit d'amour.

« Je vais m'en occuper, sourit-il en me soutenant bien pour quitter le lit. »

Le sentant s'extraire de mon corps, j'en fus légèrement soulagé. Soulagement qui ne dura que quelques secondes puisque chacun de ses pas fit résonner une douleur sourde partant du bas de mon dos et se propageant dans tous mes muscles. Je fus heureux que ma chambre soit à proximité de la salle de bain. Me mordillant la lèvre pour me retenir de faire une crise, je serrai les poings dans son dos en respirant le plus lentement possible pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Je trouvais la nature cruelle de punir ainsi deux hommes qui s'aiment.

« On y est mon ange, souffla-t-il finalement en me déposant précautionneusement dans la cabine de douche. »

Les jambes tremblant violemment sous mon pourtant faible poids, je m'appuyai contre le mur en frissonnant sous la morsure gelée du carrelage. Tora me rejoignit rapidement, me serrant contre son cœur, et ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que la lumière m'éblouissait. Impossible de me retenir, je rougis brusquement pendant que mon amant mettait la douche en marche, nous aspergeant subitement d'une eau tiède et bienvenue. Refermant mes doigts avec véhémence sur son corps, je regardai le sol avec un vif intérêt en me recroquevillant légèrement. Il était hors de question que je relève la tête.

« Ca te gêne ? demanda alors mon amant. »

Il devait trouver mon comportement particulièrement étrange après ce que nous venions de vivre. Mais les corps n'étaient plus de simples silhouettes, parfaitement visibles sous les spots, et ça me dérangeait.

« Hm… Je… j'aime pas… qu'on me voie. »

« Je sais. Pourtant, je t'ai déjà vu. »

« Ce… c'est pas… pareil, bafouillai-je en rougissant davantage à ce souvenir. »

« Alors je vais fermer les yeux, sourit-il. »

« Non ! m'exclamai-je plus vivement que je ne l'aurais voulu. »

Je me contrôlai pour ne pas relever la tête et vérifier.

« Je… je dois… m'habituer. »

« T'es sûr ? insista-t-il avec douceur. »

« Hm. »

De toute façon, je n'étais pas en mesure de tenir sur mes jambes sans aide et j'étais trop gêné pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Alors j'ouvre. »

Et il passa une main dans mes cheveux pour me les ébouriffer. Boudant, j'attrapai le gel douche à tâtons et le lui tendis sans le regarder. J'avais peur que mes yeux ne tombent à un endroit très précis. C'était réellement embarrassant. Il le prit entre ses doigts et il s'appliqua à le faire mousser sur mes épaules.

« J'espère que tu apprécieras. »

« Hm. »

Me rapprochant un peu plus de lui en abaissant les paupières, je posai mon front sur son torse en veillant à ne pas m'appuyer de tout mon poids sur mes jambes. Je m'habituais doucement à la douleur mais je ne préférais pas tenter le diable. Avec application, Tora commença à me masser délicatement. Me reposant de plus en plus sur lui, je poussai un petit soupir contre sa peau. Il était doux et son massage était le bienvenu pour détendre mes muscles endoloris.

« Tu peux te retourner ? demanda-t-il. Ca sera plus simple comme ça. »

Poussant un miaulement de protestation, je serrai faiblement mes bras autour de sa taille. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger. La fatigue courait doucement dans mes veines et gagnait du terrain à chaque seconde.

« OK, t'as gagné, soupira-t-il dans un sourire. Tu fatigues ? »

Avec soin, il me parsema de mousse parfumée à la cerise.

« Hm. Ça sent bon, soufflai-je. »

Trempant ma main dans la mousse de mes épaules, je l'étalai ensuite sur le flanc de Tora avec un petit rire avant de me boudiner à nouveau contre lui.

« C'est ton gel douche, c'est normal, pouffa-t-il. »

« Hm. »

Reprenant un peu de mousse, je dessinai de petits cœurs blancs sur son épaule avant de bâiller grandement.

« Je crois que mon ange a très envie de dormir, je me trompe ? »

« Hm. »

Tendant vaguement la main, j'attrapai le gel douche pour en faire glisser sur sa peau de avant de le faire mousser. Il fallait que lui aussi soit propre. Nous passâmes un petit moment à nous laver mutuellement, embaumant la pièce d'une odeur de cerise fraîchement agréable. Puis Tora nous rinça avec soin et finit par m'emballer dans une serviette. Je tendis la main vers une autre pour pouvoir sécher Tora mais la manquai de plusieurs centimètres. Miaulant de mécontentement, j'enfouis ma tête contre son torse en boudant. La fatigue inhibait légèrement ma timidité. Mon amant eut un petit rire.

« Occupe toi de rester éveillé quelques minutes de plus, je me charge du reste. »

Lui obéissant comme je pouvais, vacillant sur mes jambes en tentant d'ignorer la douleur de mon postérieur et la brûlure de mes reins, je me laissai entièrement faire. Il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Il nous sécha d'ailleurs tous deux avant de nous ramener à la chambre. Après quelques fouilles, il m'habilla précautionneusement et, après s'être lui-même vêtu et m'avoir rassuré, il fila hors de la chambre. Incapable de tenir sur mes jambes sans lui, je m'allongeai par terre. Quand il revint de la buanderie, il défit rapidement le lit, changea les draps et m'invita ensuite à venir le rejoindre confortablement sur le matelas. Le regardant un instant, je me forçai à me lever en grimaçant et manquai de retomber la seconde suivante. Tora se leva alors pour m'aider et m'allongea calmement dans le lit, avant de se lover à mes côtés.

« Comment tu te sens, mon ange endormi ? »

« Dodo, soupirai-je en me boudinant contre lui. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Ruki. »

Puis il posa délicatement ses doigts sur mes yeux pour les fermer.

« Fais de beaux rêves. »

« Hm. Toi aussi. Tout pleins de moi. »

Les paupières closes, le sommeil me submergea et je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus ni d'entendre une réponse avant de m'endormir. Nous l'avions fait. J'étais à lui.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Pour toute réclamation, vous pouvez vous adresser à ALM (Alpha Lecteur Masqué) qui se fera une joie de vous accueillir. Sur ce, je vais aller creuser un trou pour m'y enterrer jusqu'à nouvel ordre !


	21. Rentrée mouvementée

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Déclaration d'auteur :** Aaaah *pleure tout en riant* enfin fini T.T J'ai cru que j'allais craquer et finir chauve…

Désolée pour le retard (et tout ça pour ça, en plus). Mais disons qu'entre mes autres textes, mon manque d'inspiration et de motivation, mes problèmes de santé, ma collaboration avec Black Cherry, mon opération, ma vie sociale, les grèves, mes examens (encore ç.ç) reportés et tout ça, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à écrire LMV. Et quand j'ai eu la tête à le faire, ça ne voulait plus… Mais promis, je me rattraperai !

**Note :** Je dédicace certains passages avec un certain guitariste d'un certain groupe à ma Kimihouète \o/

Et je suis désolée si j'oublie de répondre à certaines personnes, je n'ai pas forcément le temps immédiatement et j'oublie ensuite (ce n'est pas sérieux, je sais...). En tous cas, tous les commentaires que je reçois sont lus avec plaisir et me font chaud au coeur. Merci de me suivre !

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XXI – Rentrée mouvementée.

-

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, je cherchai à identifier le bruit qui m'avait sorti du sommeil. Ça ressemblait étrangement au bruit de pages qu'on tourne, mais bien trop rapidement pour avoir le temps de les lire. Fronçant les sourcils, je bougeai légèrement pour me cacher dans les draps et ne pus retenir un gémissement en sentant mes reins me tirailler douloureusement. Je posai rapidement une main dessus comme pour faire partir le mal, malheureusement elle était trop froide pour avoir un quelconque effet. Une autre main vint se positionner sur la mienne, bien plus chaude et agréable. Relevant la tête, je pus admirer le visage rayonnant de Tora. Il tenait mon carnet à dessin entre ses mains. J'avais encore oublié de le ranger et l'avais laissé traîner sur ma table de chevet… J'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas d'avoir ainsi redessiné toute sa maison. Mais il ne semblait pas être fâché, aux vues de son magnifique sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre, c'était bien trop irrésistible. Nous avions partagé un moment de communion intense et magnifique la veille ; j'avais réussi, malgré mes doutes, ma peur et ma souffrance, à m'offrir à lui entièrement. Me resserrant contre lui en passant outre le mal qui semblait se propager dans mon corps depuis le bas de mon dos, je me figeai ensuite en soupirant de bien-être en passant timidement un bras en travers de son ventre. Il pouffa en m'accueillant tendrement, caressant délicatement la peau du creux de mes reins.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment, sans prononcer un mot. Il avait recommencé à admirer mes croquis tandis que je contemplais calmement ses traits détendus. Finalement, son ventre réclama à manger et j'eus un petit rire en m'asseyant doucement, laissant à mon corps le temps de s'habituer. Tora s'inquiéta de mon état et je le rassurai d'un sourire avant de dévier la conversation en lui disant qu'il faudrait qu'on sorte Choupi l'après-midi, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas laissé courir un peu. Il acquiesça et m'entraîna à la cuisine en me portant souplement dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire en me boudinant contre son torse.

La journée passa calmement dans une ambiance apaisante. Nous consacrâmes la fin de la matinée à une dernière leçon particulière de piano et nous prélassâmes au jardin tout l'après-midi. Je laissai finalement Tora profiter des derniers rayons du soleil pour aller préparer le dîner. Je me contentai de quelque chose de simple : du poulet aux champignons et au curry avec un peu de riz. Quand ce fut prêt, je partis à l'extérieur pour appeler mon amant. Il m'attira à lui, m'allongeant sur lui pour m'embrasser passionnément. Surpris, je rougis violemment en gémissant et il sépara nos lèvres avec un petit rire.

« Je vérifiais que tu étais le même. Et tu n'as pas changé, rit-il en chatouillant ma joue. »

J'eus une petite moue boudeuse et il se redressa en me serrant amoureusement contre son torse.

« Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Me lovant dans ses bras, je poussai un petit soupir.

« Je t'aime. »

Il prit délicatement Choupi, qui logeait près de nous, entre ses mains et le déposa gentiment entre les miennes avant de se lever en me portant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi ouvertement joyeux et ça me procurait un intense sentiment de bonheur au fond du cœur. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, Tora m'envoyant des clins d'œil ou des sourires à chaque fois qu'il croisait mon regard, et finîmes par débarrasser la table. Je ne sais comment il se débrouilla mais il arriva également à me faire prendre une douche avec lui. Sans doute étais-je moins réticent en pensant à son départ qui était arrivé bien trop vite. Il ne nous restait plus qu'une nuit…

Nous la passâmes d'ailleurs tous les deux éveillés, lui caressant mon dos ou mes cheveux, moi confortablement installé contre lui pour l'observer. Parfois, je me redressai pour le croquer sur mon carnet, le faisant rire. J'étais conscient que tous ces dessins étaient parfaitement inutiles, que l'aura de Tora n'en ressortirait jamais, mais ça m'aidait d'une certaine manière à ne pas céder à la tristesse et à l'angoisse de le quitter à nouveau. Vers quatre heures du matin, il m'attrapa subitement pour m'attirer à lui. Je ne résistai aucunement, me lovant sans rechigner contre son corps chaud et à demi dénudé. Passant délicatement ses doigts sous mon menton, il me fit relever la tête pour plonger dans mon regard avant de m'embrasser amoureusement et je répondis à son appel avec timidité, m'accrochant à ses épaules en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il eut un sourire dans le baiser et passa ses mains à ma taille, à même la peau. Je frissonnai violemment en resserrant légèrement ma prise sur son corps. Séparant finalement nos lèvres pour nous permettre de reprendre nos souffles, il m'offrit un large sourire en caressant d'un doigt ma joue rosée. J'eus beau l'observer avec attention, son regard trouble et son expression ne me permirent pas de savoir ce qu'il pensait. La situation m'échappait totalement et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Tora se figea alors un instant avant de m'observer avec de grands yeux suppliants.

« Dessine-nous pour moi. »

Je clignai des yeux un instant en penchant la tête. Il désigna mon carnet.

« Tu as des tas de dessins de moi et je n'ai de toi que quelques photos prises à la mer. J'aimerais avoir un dessin de nous fait par tes doigts magiques. »

Je rougis légèrement en acquiesçant et entrepris de satisfaire sa demande. Seulement, se dessiner soi-même était bien plus complexe que de faire le portrait d'autres personnes et je fronçai les sourcils. Tora me laissait faire en m'admirant en silence. C'était gênant mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Je fis plusieurs petits croquis pour savoir dans quelle position nous dessiner avant de choisir de simplement nous représenter assis sur un lit, moi contre lui, nos doigts entrelacés et une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. C'était délicat à faire et ça me prit un très long moment, mais je finis par arriver au dernier trait de crayon. Je le pris à bout de bras et fis une grimace. Il était particulièrement raté. Tora attrapa mon carnet d'un geste souple et eut un large sourire.

« C'est sublime ! »

« Il est nul, boudai-je. »

Mon amant m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Arrête de te dénigrer sans cesse, tu as fait un travail remarquable. »

Je poussai un petit miaulement et il eut un rire joyeux en attrapant mon carnet et mon crayon. Prenant une nouvelle page, il dessina quelque chose en m'empêchant de regarder. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula alors que j'attendais impatiemment qu'il veuille bien me montrer ce qu'il faisait. Puis, alors que j'étais doucement en train de m'endormir, il eut un large sourire et me tendit mon carnet. Je tombai alors face à un dessin de deux personnages aux grands yeux brillants, aux oreilles et à la queue de chat. Le plus grand, que j'identifiai sans mal comme étant Tora, entourait les épaules du plus petit, qui sans aucun doute me représentait. C'était vraiment adorable et j'eus un sourire ému qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Hey, pleure pas mon ange. »

« Merci, soufflai-je en passant délicatement mes doigts sur le dessin. Il est vraiment beau. Tu dessines bien. »

« Moins bien que toi, rigola-t-il. Je me contente de faire des petits dessins simplistes. »

Je pris une mine boudeuse.

« Ce n'est pas simpliste. »

Il eut une moue attendrie et me reprit contre lui. Je me boudinai entre ses bras après avoir posé le carnet à nos côtés et Tora s'empressa de m'envelopper de ses bras et de sa présence. Je poussai un soupir ravi et le temps continua de filer sans nous attendre. Bientôt, mon réveil indiqua midi et nous dûmes nous lever. Nous prîmes un déjeuner silencieux, chacun ayant peur de rompre ses barrières et de ne pas savoir se contrôler. Les larmes et sanglots étaient prêts à m'engloutir à tout instant mais je n'étais plus malade et parfaitement maître de moi. De cette manière, et ce malgré notre rapprochement plus que certain et le renforcement indéniable de nos sentiments, le départ de mon amant fut moins larmoyant que le mien. Ça n'empêcha cependant pas mes mains de trembler ni mon cœur de hurler de protestation pendant notre baiser d'au revoir. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois, j'eus envie d'arracher cet organe palpitant de ma poitrine et de l'envoyer le plus loin possible de moi. Avant de regretter aussitôt cette pensée et de me perdre dans notre étreinte, poussée à l'extrême limite du raisonnable. Mais peu importait que Tora aspire mon dernier souffle, il me serait plus simple de l'aimer sans la barrière de chair qu'était mon corps. Malheureusement ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes comme à regret et il caressa du bout des doigts ma joue légèrement rosie par la passion de notre échange. Ma respiration anarchique le fit sourire et il attrapa ma main pour poser un délicat baiser dessus.

« Fais attention à toi, me fit-il comprendre par ce simple geste. »

Je hochai la tête, jouai un peu avec ses doigts et posai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, soufflâmes-nous à l'unisson. »

Nous nous sourîmes et il s'installa au volant de son Audi TT, ouvrant la fenêtre pour ne pas être entièrement séparé de moi. Pas tout de suite.

« Ce ne sera pas long mon ange. Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant que nous nous retrouvions à l'école. »

Je lui offris un regard trouble et un sourire tremblant. Une semaine semblait l'éternité après les moments que nous avions vécu pendant son séjour chez moi, après l'union de nos deux âmes, après avoir eu droit à ses petites attentions sans limite.

« Hm. »

Il passa un doigt dans mon cou avec son sourire si parfait et mit le contact. Je m'éloignai d'un pas et Tora fila dans un dernier geste de la main. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la rentrée… Poussant un profond soupir, je restai à contempler le vide un long moment après que la voiture noire eût disparu de mon champ de vision. Un courant d'air chatouillant la peau de mes bras nus me ramena brutalement à la réalité et je retournai à l'intérieur, montant directement à la mezzanine. Je nous revis tous deux, assis au piano, mes doigts effleurant les siens pour lui montrer le positionnement des mains sur les touches. J'eus le souvenir de son visage ravi et de ses mines attendries. Et l'impression de vide qui en résulta sembla m'avaler sans ménagement. Je détournai les yeux et me dirigeai vers ma batterie. Il fallait que je chasse cette sensation pénible de manque, que je comble le silence et l'absence d'une présence chaleureuse à mes côtés. J'augmentai la vitesse et la puissance de frappe en douceur pour ne pas avoir de crampes ; je n'aurais pas été capable de me masser moi-même et de forcer mes muscles à bouger, me tordant de douleur en silence. Tout en jouant, je repensais sans cesse à Tora et à l'étape que nous avions franchie. Maintenant l'appréhension de ce passage oubliée et la douleur effacée, je réalisais à quel point mon amant avait été doux et patient. Il avait fait preuve d'une tendresse peu commune, écoutant chacune de mes protestations, repoussant délicatement chacun de mes doutes. Je m'en voulus d'avoir été aussi réticent et espérais ne pas l'avoir blessé avec mes esquives incessantes. Tout perdu dans mes pensées que j'étais, les notes vibrantes de la batterie parasitant tout autre son, je sursautai en apercevant du coin de l'œil une ombre se mouvoir à ma gauche. Me tournant brusquement vers elle, je lui envoyai mes baguettes à la figure avant de constater avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Kyo. J'ouvris de grands yeux désolés en me levant. Il eut un sourire en coin ravi et vint rapidement près de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis super content d'être de retour ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. »

Je me laissai faire, trop surpris pour réagir. S'était-il passé quelque chose pendant cette semaine qui lui avait déplu au point d'être si heureux de me revoir ? Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'il se redressait, posant ses mains sur mes épaules et me regardant avec sérieux.

« Alors, raconte-moi tout, comment s'est passé ta semaine ? »

Je rougis légèrement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher en détournant immédiatement les yeux. Kyo éclata de rire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Il me manque… déjà, soufflai-je d'une voix plus triste que je ne le souhaitais. »

« C'est normal. Toshiya me manque aussi, mais il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine avant de le retrouver. Et puis nous communiquons par SMS ou MSN ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'était-ce encore que 'SMS' ? A moins que, à l'inverse de MSN, ce n'était pas une abréviation ? J'imaginais assez mal 'essèmesse' être un mot existant mais le monde était bien capable d'inventer des choses aussi étranges.

« Pourquoi il y a toujours plein de mots bizarres avec la technologie ? boudai-je. »

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de SMS ? s'étonna-t-il franchement. »

« Hmpf. »

Il pouffa et s'apprêtait à m'expliquer quand mes parents nous rejoignirent. Je leur fis un petit sourire timide alors qu'ils venaient me prendre dans leurs bras chacun leur tour.

« Comment vas-tu, fiston ? Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes pendant notre absence ? s'inquiéta mon père. »

Je déniai de la tête.

« Ça va bien et tout s'est bien passé. »

« Alors, je suis rassuré. »

« Tora a apprécié la maison ? demanda ma mère. Et ta cuisine ? »

Je hochai vivement la tête, il les avait adorés. Je me rappelai son arrivée et nos repas avec un petit sourire qu'ils remarquèrent tous les trois.

« Je suis contente que tu l'aies rencontré, sourit ma mère. »

« Hm, cette école t'a fait beaucoup de bien, je suis vraiment ravi, ajouta mon père en chatouillant joyeusement ma joue rose. »

« Tu as éclos et tu es devenu un petit poussin, rigola Kyo. »

« Et tu es le coq qui s'en occupe ? taquinai-je timidement. »

Il haussa un sourcil avant de tourner la tête à l'opposé de moi dans un mouvement de pur dédain.

« Je t'ai vexé ? m'alarmai-je en tirant sur son bras. »

« Mais non, sourit-il, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Bon, tu t'occupes de ranger tes affaires, Kyo ? Je ferai une lessive tout à l'heure. »

« Hm, d'accord, répondit-il avec bonheur envers ma mère avant d'attraper ma main pour m'entraîner jusque sa chambre. »

Nous passâmes un moment à défaire son sac, rangeant ses habits propres dans son placard et les sales dans un bac, et à parler tranquillement. J'appris ainsi que SMS signifiait en réalité 'short message service' ou, par rétro acronymie, 'service de messages succincts' et que ça servait à communiquer rapidement avec l'interlocuteur sans avoir à téléphoner. Et à peine eut-il prononcé ce mot que je me renfrognais à ce système de communication. Kyo pouffa joyeusement.

« Tu sais, c'est vraiment pratique un téléphone portable. »

« Hm… Mais je n'en veux pas, affirmai-je. »

« Un jour, j'arriverai à te faire changer d'avis, assura-t-il. »

J'haussai les épaules, très peu convaincu. Il allait devoir s'accrocher. Il me lança un sourire accompagné d'un regard déterminé en m'ébouriffant les cheveux et m'entraîna sur son lit pour me faire la lecture. Je lui fis signe d'attendre une seconde et filai prendre Choupi dans ma chambre pour ne pas le laisser tout seul. Je l'avais délaissé pendant la semaine, il fallait que je me rattrape. Je retournai ensuite me blottir contre Kyo qui avait préparé le livre. Nous passâmes la fin d'après-midi ainsi et je m'endormis sans le vouloir, bercé par la chaleur, la voix et la respiration de Kyo.

La semaine suivante s'écoula avec une lenteur horrifiante qui me mit dans une humeur très peu engageante. Je préparais tous les repas pour m'occuper mais ne mangeais presque rien, passais presque tout mon temps libre devant MSN pour être relié à Tora mais devenais encore plus taciturne que d'ordinaire, lisais beaucoup mais ne dormais presque pas. La présence de mon amant me manquait et son odeur sur mes draps diminuait petit à petit, m'oppressant toujours davantage. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte : retrouver ses bras et ses lèvres. Ces pensées me mettaient mal à l'aise autant qu'elles emplissaient mon cœur de chaleur. J'avais enfin trouvé une personne à aimer et qui me permettait d'avancer. Voyant que je devenais de plus en plus sombre, Kyo m'emmena en ville avec lui pour un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Il avait envie de surprendre Toshiya. Il ne changea pas réellement de coupe mais décolora entièrement ses cheveux. Quand je vis le résultat, je fus stupéfait de constater à quel point ça pouvait adoucir son regard, le rendant moins ténébreux. Mais ses mèches légèrement ébouriffées lui conféraient toujours cet air un peu mystérieux et perdu qui me touchait tant.

Le samedi trente août arriva finalement plus vite que je ne le pensais et je m'enfermai dans la chambre toute la journée. Kyo n'essaya pas de me faire sortir, sachant que j'étais à la fois angoissé et impatient. Je n'eus pas la force de me connecter à Internet, restant figé devant l'écran. Je savais que voir Tora rendrait les dernières heures d'attente bien plus difficiles encore. Je lui envoyai un mail pour lui dire que je l'aimais et que j'avais hâte de le retrouver avant de m'installer en tailleurs devant le bac de Choupi pour jouer un peu avec lui. Mon petit lapin fut ravi de cette attention et se laissa dorloter joyeusement. Le soir, après avoir fait mon sac et avoir embrassé mes parents et souhaité une bonne nuit à Kyo, je m'installai dans mon lit et attrapai mon livre de chevet que je terminai sans m'en rendre compte. Avisant l'heure sur mon réveil, je poussai un petit soupir, posai mon roman et me roulai en boule entre mes draps, priant le sommeil d'arriver rapidement. Malheureusement, une force supérieure ne semblait pas d'accord et à vingt trois heures dix, plus d'une heure après l'extinction des feux, je ne dormais toujours pas, faisant la crêpe sans trouver un côté plus agréable qu'un autre. Savoir que j'allais revoir Hitsugi et tous les autres m'empêchait de me vider l'esprit et me stressait toujours un peu plus. Je soupirai profondément en caressant distraitement Choupi qui dormait sur l'oreiller. Je rallumai la lumière de ma chambre et pris le livre qui traînait sur ma table de chevet avant de me souvenir que je l'avais fini un peu plus tôt. Je le rangeai alors et décidai de me lever. Je pris mon lapin dans mes mains, éteignis et traversai ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. J'ouvris légèrement la porte, passai la tête par l'entrebâillement et sortis discrètement. Je me postai devant la chambre de Kyo et hésitai à taper ou non. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, me faisant sursauter et pousser un petit cri.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, chuchota-t-il. Entre. »

J'obéis, avançant à pas timides dans la pièce. Kyo me sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je me demandais si tu allais oser taper un jour… »

« Je… Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Tu me déranges jamais, protesta-t-il. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

J'affirmai d'un signe de tête en posant Choupi sur le lit. Kyo me fit un sourire tendre avant de me prendre contre lui gentiment.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je serai toujours là, Tora aussi et puis il y a Choupi. »

« Mais il y a… tous les autres, soufflai-je en posant mon front contre son cou. »

« Ils ne vont pas te manger. »

« Hitsugi en serait capable… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, sourit-il en caressant mes cheveux. Allez, maintenant au dodo ! »

Il se décolla de moi et me poussa jusqu'au lit où je me laissai tomber avant de m'allonger correctement, Choupi à côté de ma tête. Kyo s'installa à mes côtés et m'ouvrit ses bras. Je me blottis tout contre lui et il posa un baiser sur mon front.

« Bonne nuit Ruki. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je me mis en boule, fermai les yeux et m'endormis tranquillement. Il avait raison ; il serait là et Tora également. Et puis, je reverrai Takeru et Maya qui, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, avaient réussi à se faire une place dans mon cœur et me manquaient vraiment.

Le lendemain matin, le portable de Kyo me réveilla en sursaut vers huit heures du matin et je fus incapable de me rendormir. Il ne me ferait définitivement pas changer d'avis, le téléphone était un instrument nocif. Décidant de le laisser se reposer encore un peu, je me levai silencieusement pour me rendre à la cuisine. Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange et un bol de céréales. Je ne finis ni l'un ni l'autre, débarrassai la table et allai prendre une douche. Je me déshabillai rapidement et entrai dans la cabine en allumant l'eau. Les gouttes ne tardèrent pas à glisser sur ma peau et je poussai un petit soupir de bien-être. Seulement, en passant mes mains sur mes épaules et mes hanches pour me laver, je fus contraint de constater que j'avais fortement minci et que mes os ressortaient bien plus que d'habitude. C'était angoissant, dans le sens où je n'étais déjà pas bien épais. Je finis alors de me nettoyer et me rinçai en vitesse avant de m'emballer dans une serviette et d'allumer la balance. Je n'étais pas très accroché à l'importance que pouvait avoir le poids d'une personne mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en perdre de trop. Le petit écran afficha que je pesais à peine plus de quarante kilos. Si j'ôtais les plusieurs grammes de la serviette, le résultat était inquiétant. Il allait falloir que je recommence à me nourrir correctement et le plus tôt serait le mieux. J'espérais seulement en être capable. Ce furent des coups à la porte qui me ramenèrent à la réalité en manquant de me faire tomber tant je fus surpris.

« Ruki, ça va ? demanda la voix de Kyo. Ça fait presque une demi-heure que t'es là-dedans et ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment… »

Il avait raison et je me sentis mal de l'avoir inquiété.

« Hm, je vais bien. Je sors bientôt. »

« Tu es sûr, tu as une drôle de voix… »

« Hm, tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout. »

« Bon, je suis dans ma chambre si tu as besoin. Je finis mon sac. »

« Hm. »

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner et je fermai les yeux en soupirant, laissant à mon cœur le temps de reprendre un rythme moins précipité. De toute façon, j'allais retrouver mon amant et tout serait résolu. Du moins, je l'espérais grandement. Je me séchai finalement en deux temps trois mouvements, me vêtis d'un baggy noir, d'un fin sous-pull gris chiné et d'une chemisette noire, et sortis enfin de la salle de bain pour retourner dans ma chambre. Je vérifiai mon sac pour la centième fois au moins depuis la veille et sortis mon carnet pour admirer le dessin de Tora. Je n'avais pas osé le ressortir depuis son départ, par peur de me faire submerger par mes émotions instables et violentes. J'avais cependant eu tort puisque seul un sourire léger se profila sur mon visage. Et je fus pris d'un soulagement indescriptible, comme si je prenais pleinement conscience que sa présence n'avait pas été que le fruit de mon imagination, que tout ce que nous avions partagé pendant ces deux mois n'était pas qu'un rêve agréable mais éphémère. Je tenais entre mes mains la preuve de l'existence de notre amour et mes lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus encore. De petits coups discrets furent donnés sur ma porte et je tournai la tête pour voir mon père passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Tu es prêt, fiston ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

« Hm. »

« Nous partirons quand Kyo aura fini de prendre sa douche et fait son sac. Je te laisse aller le booster un peu. »

Il eut un petit rire avec un clin d'œil et je hochai la tête alors qu'il repartait. Restant un moment encore à admirer le dessin de Tora, je finis par pousser un petit soupir en me redressant. J'allais bientôt le revoir, cela ne me servait à rien de déprimer en regardant une feuille de papier. Me levant alors souplement de mon lit, je glissai mon carnet dans mon sac, l'inspectai une dernière fois, amenai le bac de Choupi juste à côté pour être certain de ne pas l'oublier, offris quelques petites caresses à mon lapin et allai voir si Kyo avait besoin d'aide. Je donnai deux petites tapes sur la porte et il m'autorisa à entrer. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver en boxer et je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en lui tournant le dos.

« Désolé, m'exclamai-je avant de ressortir. »

J'entendis son petit soupir de désespoir mêlé à de l'attendrissement et ne tardai pas à sentir sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Reste là, si je t'ai permis d'entrer, c'est que ça ne me gêne pas. »

« Mais… c'est moi que ça gêne, boudai-je. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, pourtant. »

Je consentis alors un peu à contre cœur à me tourner vers lui et pus remarquer qu'il avait au moins enfilé un jean. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur les fines marbrures rosées qui marquaient son torse, au niveau du cœur. Relevant un regard trouble vers lui, je posai ma main droite dessus et la chair de poule naquit instantanément sur sa peau. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ma joue avec un sourire que je n'arrivai pas à identifier.

« Je… Je suis désolé, soufflai-je en baissant la tête. Je… Je savais que tu souffrais, mais je n'ai… rien fait. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il me serrait contre son torse à m'en étouffer.

« Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, Ruki. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

Je tremblai entre ses bras à cette énonciation et fermai les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

« Pourquoi… tu m'as fait… confiance ? Pourquoi… moi ? demandai-je d'une voix vibrante. »

« Pour la même raison que toi. Parce que, dans tes yeux, vibrait ce néant que je ressentais également. Tu sais ce que veut dire souffrir et j'avais l'impression que seul toi pouvais me comprendre. »

Il poussa un petit soupir désabusé en cachant son visage dans mon cou.

« Tu ne m'obligeais jamais à rien, tu me laissais être moi-même sans me forcer à sourire ou à parler. En un sens, je pense que tu m'as poussé à m'ouvrir en me laissant livré à moi-même. Pour la première fois, j'avais peur pour une autre personne que moi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et tentai de me défaire de son étreinte pour voir son visage mais il ne m'en laissa pas les moyens, resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur mon corps et reprenant la parole.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu renvoyais au début de l'année. Tu étais renfermé, vide, tu n'avais pas besoin des autres… mais tu reflétais une tristesse et une fragilité peu commune. Dans tes habits trop grands, avec tes cheveux blonds ébouriffés, tes grands yeux bleus empreints de solitude et ton comportement si détaché, tu nous donnais simplement envie de te protéger. Nao, Hiroto, Yomi, Keiyu, Takeru, Sakito, Toshiya, Miyavi, Aoi, Kai, Reita, Jui, Tora… Tout le monde a été d'accord. Tu as lié des liens avec Shinya qui ne laissait personne l'approcher, tu as rendu Hitsugi et Tero moins sauvages et Saga moins buté. Même Maya a été touché par ta présence. Uruha te regarde avec des yeux paternels, même s'il garde son statut de professeur et ne te fera aucun cadeau. Shou t'admire sans doute plus que les autres parce que tu es un dessinateur et un musicien hors du commun, pouvant faire passer tant d'émotions dans ses œuvres. Kaoru ne l'avouera sans doute jamais mais il est ravi d'avoir enfin un élève qui comprend immédiatement ses explications, même les meilleurs d'entre nous n'y arrivaient jamais. Ruka t'adore de te montrer si indifférent aux cours de chimie parce que ça fait enrager Niya. »

Il reprit sa respiration alors qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue.

« Alors, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas que tu n'as rien fait pour moi, ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Tu as fait bien plus que n'importe qui pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Tu as resserré des liens et tu en as créé. Jamais personne ne m'avait accepté dans sa famille comme tu l'as fait et, même si je ne remplacerai jamais Satsuki aux yeux de tes parents et que je ne suis qu'un substitut aux tiens, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant. »

« Tu… tu n'es pas… un substitut, protestai-je en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. »

Puis je me boudinai contre son torse en hoquetant.

« Tu n'as jamais… été un substitut. Je… je n'ai jamais voulu… te faire croire ça. Seulement, je… je n'aimais pas la lueur… douloureuse de tes yeux. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me ressaisir.

« Peut-être qu'au début c'était seulement parce que tu lui ressemblais, mais j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas lui et que tu ne le remplacerais jamais. Je voulais que tu puisses être heureux toi aussi… parce que tu avais réussi à communiquer avec moi. Je t'intéressais vraiment et c'était étrange. »

Je poussai un petit soupir en enfouissant mon visage contre son épaule.

« Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais être lui et j'en suis content. Ça ne m'aurait pas aidé que tu sois lui, au contraire ça m'aurait enfermé dans un monde qui appartient au passé. Je te considère comme une personne à part entière, avec ses peines et ses joies. Tu es mon grand frère, mais tu n'es pas Satsuki. »

Il y eut un long silence que Kyo finit par rompre.

« Merci, Ruki. Tu seras toujours mon petit frère… »

J'eus un petit sourire ému avant de m'écarter de lui. Je n'aimais pas ces effusions de sentiments, ça me mettait mal à l'aise et avait tendance à m'oppresser.

« On finit de préparer tes affaires ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, m'ébouriffa les cheveux et alla mettre une chemise avant que nous nous mettions au travail. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à ranger et le sac de Kyo fut fini en une poignée de minutes. Il était un peu plus de dix heures et demie quand nos affaires furent rangées dans la voiture. Ma mère me serra longuement contre son cœur avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de faire de même pour Kyo. Elle le pria de prendre soin de moi et je lui offris une moue boudeuse. J'étais capable de m'occuper de moi sans que tout le monde doive me surveiller. Je l'avais fait pendant plusieurs années, bien que ça n'avait pas été une réussite spectaculaire, et à présent j'avais Tora. J'eus un petit sourire en m'installant sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, le bac de Choupi posé à côté de moi, et je posai mon front contre la vitre en priant pour que le trajet ne soit pas trop long. J'avais eu l'occasion de remarquer que les dernières minutes avant de retrouver la personne aimée étaient les pires. Le bonheur de la revoir enfin se mêlait à l'angoisse de ce qu'elle pensera en nous voyant après quelques heures, jours, mois de séparation. L'amour est un sentiment stupide mais qui fait preuve d'une attirance sans pareille pour piéger les cœurs et les mettre à sa merci, leur faisant ressentir des choses agréables et gardant secrètement tous les désagréments bien cachés. C'est une fois qu'il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière que nous le découvrons. Kyo ne semblait pas aussi impatient que moi et je me demandais comment il pouvait aussi bien maîtriser des émotions aussi fortes. Il m'offrit un sourire en sentant mon regard et je rougis en détournant la tête.

Les énormes bâtiments de l'école furent bientôt en vue et je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer follement. J'allais retrouver tout le monde et j'en pris pleinement conscience en voyant les voitures alignées dans le parking. A peine le véhicule arrêté, je bondis à l'extérieur pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air en tentant de me reprendre. Je n'avais pas à paniquer, me rassérénai-je, tout irait bien. J'offris une accolade timide à mon père qui en fit autant, Kyo le salua d'un sourire et nous récupérâmes nos sacs et le bac de Choupi avant de nous diriger vers l'entrée de notre bâtiment. Chaque nouveau pas était moins certain que le précédent, comme si tout mon corps réagissait en fonction du stress qui grandissait dans mon ventre. Je me martelais l'esprit de phrases d'encouragements, histoire de ne pas me focaliser sur toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient déjà là. Le visage de Hitsugi se profila dans mon esprit et un violent frisson me parcourut des pieds à la tête. Ce n'était pas tant son physique qui m'impressionnait et me clouait sur place, mais son aura imposante qui se faufilait par tous les pores de ma peau comme un serpent curieux. Kyo sentit mon trouble – impossible de le lui cacher – et se tourna vers moi en s'arrêtant devant la porte pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Il fouilla un instant dans mes yeux pour y trouver je-ne-sais-quoi et finit par se redresser. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec un petit rire.

« Ça va aller, me rassura-t-il. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, bien que légèrement perplexe, avant d'entrer dans le hall à sa suite. Je ne sais à quoi je m'attendais ; le brouhaha habituel des jours de cours, des exclamations fusant de toute part, peut-être même que le plafond me tombe sur la tête ou que nous soyons pris en embuscade. Mais une chose était sûre, je ne m'attendais sincèrement pas à ce que ce soit aussi calme. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, à peine le sifflement du vent passant par une fenêtre ouverte, et aucune trace de vie. J'eus subitement extrêmement froid, bien que le soleil brillait toujours à l'extérieur, et me rapprochai inconsciemment de Kyo. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules avec un sourire et m'entraîna à sa suite pour rejoindre notre chambre. Les couloirs déserts avaient un aspect un poil effrayant et paraissaient encore plus larges que d'ordinaire. Ça rendait l'endroit particulièrement austère et je me cachai légèrement derrière Kyo. Nous arrivâmes finalement au palier du second étage et une tornade blonde passa à toute allure à côté de nous, s'engouffrant dans les escaliers en riant. Restant un instant à fixer l'endroit par lequel elle avait disparu, je finis par lancer un regard inquiet à Kyo. Ne nous étions-nous pas trompés d'endroit ? Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et m'emmena jusqu'à la porte dix-huit qu'il ouvrit rapidement. La pièce n'avait pas changé et j'allai poser le bac de mon lapin sur mon bureau et mon sac près de mon lit sur lequel je me laissai tomber avec un petit soupir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est passé midi, ils doivent tous être en train de manger quelque part. Et vu le temps qu'il fait, je pense qu'ils sont tous près du lac pour pique-niquer. »

« Tu… crois ? demandai-je avec espoir. »

Je n'aimais pas avoir l'impression d'être abandonné dans un si grand édifice.

« Bien sûr, rigola Kyo. Allez, viens, on va aller à leur recherche. »

Il tendit la main vers moi et je l'attrapai délicatement en me relevant. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et m'entraîna rapidement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il jeta un œil au réfectoire et dénia de la tête avant de m'emmener à l'extérieur en courant. Je suivis un moment avant de relâcher sa main pour pouvoir ralentir. Ma jambe gauche commençait à me faire mal. Il fallait que je reprenne doucement le sport, sans quoi mon corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Kyo s'arrêta vivement en sentant la pression de mes doigts disparaître et se tourna vers moi avec inquiétude.

« Désolé, ça va ? »

Je hochai la tête avec un petit sourire.

« C'est ta jambe ? »

« Hm. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Et je repris la route en récupérant sa main, marchant tranquillement. Il ne répliqua pas et me suivit sans faire d'histoire. Plus les secondes filaient, plus mon cœur s'emballait dans ma poitrine et plus mes pas se faisaient désordonnés.

« Tu as hâte de revoir Tora, rigola Kyo. Tu ne marches plus droit. »

Je pris une moue boudeuse.

« N'as-tu pas hâte de revoir Toshiya ? »

« Il n'arrive que demain. Et je pense être bien plus maître de mes émotions que toi. »

« Hmpf. »

« Allez, ne fais pas la tête, nous arrivons. »

En effet, des cris joyeux retentissaient à présent et j'accélérai un peu sous le regard amusé de Kyo. Nous finîmes par sortir du couvert des arbres et arrivâmes près de l'endroit où une bonne partie des élèves se trouvait. Nous approchâmes calmement, pouvant dorénavant sentir le soleil réchauffer nos visages et le vent s'emmêler dans nos cheveux. Regardant autour de moi avec attention, je remarquai que deux groupes s'étaient formés sur la berge. D'un côté, je reconnus vaguement Kanon et Takuya, accompagnés de deux jeunes hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Sans doute des nouveaux élèves. De l'autre, j'aperçus mes camarades. Takeru était logé dans les bras de Maya, qui avait à présent les cheveux bruns. Il paraissait bien plus effrayant de cette manière. Sakito, qui lui avait préféré le blond pâle, parlait avec Aiji, qui arborait également une nouvelle coiffure dont les teintes mêlaient harmonieusement le brun et le châtain. Kyo m'entraîna rapidement vers eux.

« Salut ! s'exclama-t-il. »

« Hey, bonjour vous deux, répondit Sakito. »

« Bonjour, souffla simplement Aiji. »

« Coucou ! nous accueillirent en même temps Takeru et Maya. »

Je les saluai d'un de mes plus larges sourires à disposition. J'avais l'impression que chacun avait profité des vacances pour se reposer et prendre soin de lui.

« Ouaw, tu as un superbe sourire, Ruki ! s'enthousiasma Takeru. Je suis super content de te revoir, tu as reçu notre carte postale ? »

« Oui. Merci beaucoup, soufflai-je en m'asseyant près d'eux. »

« N'en veux pas à Kyo, je voulais vraiment pouvoir te contacter, s'empressa-t-il de dire. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté en lui lançant un regard surpris. Puis j'étirai légèrement le coin de mes lèvres en me resserrant un peu contre Kyo qui s'était installé à mes côtés.

« Je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire. Je suis content. »

Plusieurs petites gouttes d'eau nous rafraîchirent alors délicatement et je tournai la tête vers le lac. Certains élèves s'affrontaient dans une bataille d'eau sans merci, s'attaquant à grands renforts de cris et de rires. Je reconnus les cheveux flamboyants de Tero et Hitsugi en premier lieu avant de me focaliser sur les autres. Il semblerait que Nao, Hiroto, Miyavi, Keiyu et Miku formaient une équipe et que Saga, Tero, Hitsugi et Tora étaient leurs adversaires. Ramenant mes genoux contre mon torse, je posai mon menton dessus pour les observer. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, au début de l'année, pouvoir un jour participer à un tel spectacle. Ils riaient tous aux éclats et chacun était réellement joyeux. Je sentis la main douce de Sakito se poser sur la mienne et je lui offris un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, il passa son pouce sur ma joue gauche et je vis briller une larme. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était échappée.

« Pardon. Je crois que… je suis heureux. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, je suis ravi pour toi. Tu as éclos plus vite que je ne le pensais. »

Je clignai des yeux avec une mine perplexe.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as renvoyé l'image d'une rose fanée. Tu en avais les piquants, personne ne pouvait t'atteindre, et la douceur, tu ne voulais blesser personne. Mais tu avais besoin d'eau pour t'en sortir. Une rose vit et meurt sans cesse, elle se flétrit et renaît, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Seulement, quand elle est abîmée, elle est plus longue à se rouvrir. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que l'eau dans laquelle nous t'avons plongé serait aussi rapide à faire effet. »

Tournant ma main de façon à être paume contre paume, je refermai légèrement mes doigts sur les siens pour le remercier. Ses mots étaient doux et venaient de toucher mon cœur avec force. Ce fut finalement une vive exclamation provenant des baigneurs qui coupa court à ce moment. Nao, perché sur les épaules de Hiroto, venait de nous apercevoir et nous pointait du doigt avec un large sourire. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'il se fasse repousser par son ami qui courut directement vers nous.

« Rukiiii, je suis trop content de te revoir ! s'écria-t-il en même temps que Hitsugi. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux en les voyant arriver tous deux à toute vitesse, je crispai mes doigts sur ceux de Sakito en me tassant sur moi-même. Ce dernier se leva souplement et m'aida à en faire de même, forçant Kyo à suivre le mouvement, étant donné que je ne voulais pas lui lâcher le bras. Nao fut le plus prompt à réagir et fit un magnifique placage à Hiroto, les emportant dans une jolie roulade qui éclaboussa tout le monde alentour, entraînant rires et protestations joyeusement mélangées. Et ce fut un ensemble de menaces provenant à la fois de Kyo, Sakito et Takeru qui fit stopper Hitsugi à quelques pas de nous.

« Maiiis, vous êtes trop cruels ! bouda-t-il. »

Tero, Saga et Tora remontèrent calmement tandis que Miyavi, Keiyu et Miku nous saluaient de loin avant de recommencer à s'amuser sans plus nous prêter d'attention et que Nao et Hiroto sortaient finalement de l'eau également. Constatant qu'ils portaient tous uniquement le short de sport de l'école et que l'eau glissait avec sensualité sur leur torse, je rougis violemment en me cachant à moitié derrière Sakito. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lequel Saga et Kyo échangèrent un long regard. Ils semblaient ne pas s'être pardonnés leur accrochage et je sentis un grain de tristesse se loger dans mon cœur, sachant qu'il ne partirait que lorsqu'ils ne se regarderaient plus de cette manière. Détournant les yeux, j'aperçus les deux amants aux cheveux rouges se lancer un large sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« Alors, Ruki, mon tout petit Ruki, mon tout mignon petit Ruki, commença Hitsugi en se tournant vers moi. Dis-moi tout, comment c'était avec Tora ? Je sais qu'il est venu chez toi, c'est Pon qui me l'a dit ! »

Et il m'offrit un sourire pervers brillant de piercings. Je cessai de respirer en baissant la tête, me sentant plus gêné que jamais, et je sentis Kyo bouger légèrement à mes côtés. Je resserrai mes doigts sur son bras et il passa une main délicate sur la mienne pour que je me calme.

« Hitsugi ! protesta Sakito. Laisse-le tranquille, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Alleeeez, supplia-t-il. »

« Non, vas donc t'amuser avec Tero et cesse de traumatiser Ruki ! »

« Mais je ne le traumatise pas, je l'aime, répliqua-t-il d'une voix de gamin. »

Kyo poussa un sifflement désapprobateur qui coupa court à toutes futures ripostes de Hitsugi qui se fit consoler par un langoureux baiser de son amant. Nao profita de ce moment pour passer le rempart de mes gardes du corps improvisés et me prendre légèrement dans ses bras.

« Je suis content que tu sois de retour, me sourit-il en se redressant. »

Et il me lança un sourire et un regard qui me mirent encore plus mal à l'aise. Il savait pour Tora et moi, c'était certain. Ne sachant plus comment faire partir cette sensation horrible de gêne, aussi rouge qu'il m'était possible de l'être, je sentis mon sang battre à mes tempes et me mordis brutalement la lèvre. Je sentis Kyo s'éloigner, me forçant à lâcher prise, et je crus que j'allais faire une syncope. Clignant des yeux en tentant de me reprendre, je pris une profonde inspiration alors que Sakito lâchait ma main à son tour. Vacillant, je ne compris leur attitude qu'une fois que deux mains se posèrent sur ma taille et que l'aura de Tora m'engloba entièrement. Entourant automatiquement son cou de mes bras, je me boudinai contre son torse. Le rire de mon amant résonna gaiement à mes oreilles et il chatouilla le creux de mes hanches.

« Tu vas être trempé, murmura-t-il. »

Relevant la tête vers lui, je lui offris un petit regard en haussant les épaules avant de reposer ma joue contre sa peau. Récupérant une de mes mains, je dessinai un petit cœur sur son torse mouillé, rougissant à nouveau en me rendant compte que tout le monde nous regardait.

« Tu… tu t'es bien… protégé du soleil ? demandai-je timidement en me redressant. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, rigola-t-il. J'ai même forcé Nao à le faire. »

Je souris légèrement en acquiesçant et il posa un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres. J'entendis Takeru, Nao et Hiroto pousser un petit miaulement attendri et je baissai la tête.

« Ils sont trop craquaaaants, s'extasia Hitsugi en sautillant sur place alors que Tero applaudissait. »

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de désespoir et la journée reprit tranquillement son cours, tout le monde s'installant en cercle pour déjeuner. Kanon, Takuya et leurs deux amis se joignirent à nous.

« Je vous présente Bou et Teruki, apprit Miku qui était sorti de l'eau en même temps que Keiyu et Miyavi. »

Bou avait des cheveux d'un blond platine éblouissant qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et cachaient son œil droit. Plus petit mais aussi fin que moi, il avait pourtant des petites joues rondes qui lui conféraient un visage enfantin. Il semblait plein de vitalité et fort souriant. Teruki, au contraire, avait un visage plus mature avec ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux bruns ni trop longs ni trop courts dont certaines mèches venaient parfois voiler son regard. Cependant, ce physique assez adulte ne reflétait pas réellement sa personnalité plutôt chaleureuse. Sa voix nasillarde et son rire avaient quelque chose d'attachant et ses blagues lui permirent d'être immédiatement adopté par les personnes du groupe, au même titre que Bou. Puis, alors que Miku et Takuya, assis côte à côte, se chamaillaient, un détail me fit légèrement froncer les sourcils et pencher la tête sur le côté. Takuya n'avait-il pas un an de moins que son grand frère ? Miku, sentant mon regard insistant, finit par me lancer un grand sourire.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? »

Écarquillant les yeux, gêné de m'être ainsi fait prendre en flagrant délit, je baissai la tête et balbutiai quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« Pardon ? redemanda-t-il en riant. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me passai une main dans les cheveux.

« Je… En fait… Takuya n'est pas… plus jeune que toi ? bafouillai-je. »

« Siii, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en serrant son frère contre lui. Mais il est super intelligent alors il a passé une classe ! »

« Je… Je ne suis pas si intelligent, protesta Takuya. La preuve, je suis un élève plus que moyen, à présent. »

« En même temps, c'est ton grand frère, c'est normal qu'il te valorise, pouffa Hiroto. »

« Bah, non, regarde Aoi, il enfonçait sans cesse Miyavi, répliqua Nao. »

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai… »

« Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime, s'écria ce dernier. »

« Attends… Tu aimes ton frère parce qu'il te casse ? demanda Hiroto, perplexe. »

« Bah ouais, de la même façon que Kanon m'aime, sourit-il grandement. »

« T'as vu ça où ? riposta celui-ci. »

J'eus un petit sourire en me blottissant contre Tora alors qu'une joyeuse petite chamaillerie s'engageait entre les deux frères au piercing. Mon amant m'accueillit chaleureusement en passant ses bras autour de moi et posa un petit baiser sur mon front. Regardant autour de moi, je constatai qu'il y avait toujours des petits clans. Takuya, Miku, Keiyu, Bou et Teruki rigolaient ensemble ; Miyavi et Kanon avaient engagé une lutte dans laquelle il semblerait qu'il fallait ébouriffer le plus les cheveux de l'autre ; Hiroto se laissait dorloter par Sakito et Nao papouillait mutinement Saga ; Maya veillait sur Takeru qui avait entrepris de faire boucler une longue mèche ébène avec son doigt ; Aiji et Kyo parlaient guitare, le premier affirmant au second que ce n'était pas si compliqué ; et Hitsugi et Tero prenaient des notes de tout ce qu'il se passait. Soupirant, je me boudinai contre le torse de Tora en me demandant si c'était leur caractère qui leur avait fait choisir les cheveux rouges ou si c'était leur choix pour les cheveux rouges qui leur avait donné ce caractère. Haussant mentalement les épaules, je conclus que ça ne changeait rien, leurs manigances diverses et leur curiosité à toute épreuve étaient réellement désagréables.

« Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? interrogea subitement Tora en soufflant près de mon oreille. »

J'eus la chair de poule et rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules, surpris par cette attaque.

« Hm, répondis-je simplement. »

Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement excellente, non. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Heureusement, un vif mouvement suivi d'une protestation aiguë empêcha Tora d'insister.

« Yomi, dégage ! protesta Nao en tentant de le repousser. »

Saga eut un air blasé et le nouveau venu se remit sur ses jambes avec souplesse.

« T'es trop méchant, j'étais tellement content de te revoir mon petit Pooh, pleura-t-il faussement. Tu me brises le cœur ! »

Et il posa une main sur son torse dans un geste grandiloquent, qui ne fit pourtant réagir personne, chacun continuant à faire ce qu'il faisait.

« T'as qu'à retourner voir ton Ruka-mamour, rigola Tero. »

« Bah, il a du travail, il m'a envoyé bouler. »

« Comme je le comprends, soupira Sakito. »

« Que vous êtes tous des êtres sans cœur… »

Puis son regard se posa finalement sur moi et il ouvrit de grands yeux avant de venir sautiller joyeusement autour de nous pour finir par s'allonger à plat ventre juste devant moi, tapotant mon pied avec amusement.

« Ruki, t'es de retour, c'est super ! Comment tu vas ? Et tes vacances ? Ça a été mieux quand tu es rentré chez toi ? Kyo a bien pris soin de toi et de ta petite santé fragile ? Je suis sûr que oui, ça doit être un super grand frère ! Je l'imagine bien avec une cape de super héros, pouffa-t-il. Tu sais quoi ? Ruka, il t'adore ! Il a pas arrêté de me le dire pendant les vacances. Parce que tu ne suis jamais en cours et que t'as les meilleures notes, alors ça fait enrager Niya. Tu verrais son air extatique quand il dit ça, c'est génial. Et puis… »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, je l'écoutais débiter toutes ces paroles avec un petit sourire, bougeant un peu le pied par moment pour voir s'il allait se lasser mais il continuait de le tapoter ou de le tripoter tout en parlant. Tora pouffa légèrement.

« Tant que tu ne lui auras rien dit, il continuera à parler, m'apprit-il dans un murmure. »

Je le laissai monologuer encore un moment avant de me pencher légèrement vers lui pour poser le bout de mon index sur son front pour qu'il se taise. Ce qu'il fit instantanément, redressant la tête pour me regarder avec de grands yeux.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, soufflai-je. »

Il resta un instant sans bouger avant qu'un immense sourire vienne barrer son visage. Ses petites joues rebondies et ses yeux pétillants lui donnèrent un air de bébé et, si je ne le connaissais pas en tant que pervers confirmé, je l'aurais sans doute trouvé adorablement mignon.

Nous restâmes là encore une heure. Peut-être même deux, le temps ne semblait pas s'écouler de la même façon ici qu'ailleurs. Nous finîmes cependant par nous relever pour retourner vers les bâtiments. Quand nous fûmes rendus devant l'édifice principal, Teruki eut une exclamation joyeuse pour saluer quelqu'un qui arrivait du parking. Blond aux cheveux bouclés, ses yeux cachés par de larges lunettes de soleil, il portait un sac sur son dos et un étui à guitare dans sa main. Quand il fut devant nous, le nouveau venu haussa un sourcil.

« Tout ça pour moi ? Fallait pas ! taquina-t-il. Je m'appelle Yuuki ! »

Quelques uns hochèrent la tête, d'autres le saluèrent avant de partir. Tora m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna à sa suite sans que je ne cherche réellement à lutter. J'avais besoin de retrouver sa présence seule, loin des autres. En montant les escaliers, nous croisâmes Shun et Yuusuke qui nous saluèrent poliment. Ils n'avaient pas changé, le premier étant toujours derrière le second pour être certain qu'il ne s'endorme pas en sursaut. Je les trouvais attendrissants, bien que je ne les connaisse pas réellement. Nous arrivâmes finalement au second étage et Tora m'entraîna jusque sa chambre. Une fois là, je lui offris un petit sourire en me blottissant contre lui, entourant étroitement sa taille de mes bras. Il m'avait manqué et je fus ravi de le sentir me rendre mon étreinte. Puis il glissa un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête. J'obéis sans résister et il m'observa un moment avant de se pencher pour m'offrir un baiser. Tu m'as manqué, bienvenu. C'était ce que je ressentais à travers cet échange. Je finis par me reculer pour reprendre mon souffle et Tora m'entraîna vers son lit pour me prendre contre lui. Je me boudinai contre son torse avec complaisance et il caressa tendrement mon cou.

« Ta semaine… s'est bien passée ? demandai-je au bout d'un petit moment. »

« J'étais impatient qu'elle se termine pour te retrouver, avoua-t-il avec un petit rire. Tes petits rougissements et miaulements en moins, mes journées semblaient extrêmement longues. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. »

Il chatouilla ma taille subitement et je poussai un petit cri surpris en me tortillant pour échapper à ses doigts.

Nous passâmes un bon moment à nous taquiner ainsi, avant que je ne lui demande si je pouvais aller voir Choupi. Je l'avais abandonné à mon arrivée et j'avais peur de ne pas lui avoir mis assez d'eau et qu'il ait soif. Tora eut un sourire en acceptant mais me demanda un instant, le temps qu'il se change. Rougissant, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur mes yeux quand il commença à ôter son short. Il eut un rire joyeux et m'ébouriffa les cheveux quelques minutes plus tard pour ensuite m'entraîner jusque ma chambre. J'ouvris calmement la porte, me rendant compte par la même occasion de l'absence de Kyo, me demandant où il pouvait être. Tora vint poser ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kyo passait la plupart de son temps seul avant que tu n'arrives, il sait s'occuper de lui. »

Lui lançant un regard surpris, je me demandai si j'étais si prévisible ou si je laissais paraître à présent chacune de mes inquiétudes.

« Je commence à réussir à déchiffrer tes changements d'expressions, aussi infimes soient-ils. »

Je lui offris un sourire et nous nous occupâmes de Choupi pendant le reste de l'après-midi, jouant tendrement avec lui.

Vers dix-huit heures trente, Kyo entra dans la chambre et haussa un sourcil surpris. Je lui offris un sourire qu'il me rendit et il vint s'installer près de nous pour discuter un peu, histoire d'attendre de manière agréable qu'il soit l'heure de descendre pour manger. Ce qui arriva plus vite que nous ne l'imaginions. Le temps s'écoulait d'une manière étrangement rapide quand nous n'y faisions pas attention. Nous rejoignîmes donc tranquillement le réfectoire où se trouvaient déjà Nao, Saga, Hiroto, Sakito, Yomi, Miyavi et Keiyu. Nous prîmes nos plateaux, saluâmes Juka en validant notre repas et allâmes nous installer.

« Les autres sont pas là ? demanda Tora en s'asseyant. »

« Hitsugi a embarqué Tero pour espionner les petits nouveaux qu'il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de voir, répondit Saga d'un air blasé. »

« Et Kanon a refusé de rester une minute de plus avec moi, rigola Miyavi, donc il a embarqué Takuya avec lui, qui a embarqué Miku, qui a voulu embarquer Keiyu, qui a poliment refusé. »

« Je l'ai vu pendant toutes les vacances, fallait que je rattrape ces deux mois avec mon cousin adoré, rigola ce dernier. »

« Quant à Bou, Teruki et le gars aux cheveux bouclés, ils se sont éclipsés quand on est revenu au bâtiment et on ne les a pas revus depuis, conclut Yomi. »

« Takeru et Maya sont montés dans la chambre du premier qui était fatigué, reprit Sakito. D'ailleurs, je crois que Takeru aimerait bien que Kanon laisse sa place à Maya, ce qui serait sans doute plus prudent maintenant que Wataru n'est plus là. Tu devrais en toucher deux mots à ton frère, souffla-t-il à Miyavi. Je pense que Maya dort avec Masato, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème si Kanon est d'accord. »

Miyavi hocha la tête avec sérieux, ce qui était réellement étrange.

« Hm, tu as raison. Non pas que Kanon n'est pas quelqu'un de débrouillard mais Maya saura sans doute mieux s'y prendre si Takeru fait une crise. Je lui en parlerai tout à l'heure si Takeru ne l'a pas fait. »

Puis il eut un large sourire, typique de ses plans foireux.

« Ça me permettra de l'embêter un peu, en plus. »

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de désespoir.

« Pour ce qui est de tous les autres, et bien… fit Yomi en réfléchissant. Nous avons croisé Yuji, Mitsuru et Chiyu qui retournaient à leurs activités quand nous sommes arrivés, Masato et Tohru sont chacun dans leur chambre en train de téléphoner – enfin, peut-être ont-ils fini maintenant – et Mai, Yasuno et Yuura se racontent leurs vacances en profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. »

« Shun et Yuusuke viendront manger plus tard puisque Yuusuke dort la tête sur les cuisses de Shun qui lit un livre, termina finalement Saga. »

« Quel rapport détaillé, constata Tora. Je n'en demandais pas tant. »

« Et Aiji ? demandai-je d'une petite voix. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je rougis violemment.

« Ce… C'était juste… pour savoir, bafouillai-je en baissant la tête vers mon plateau. »

Je n'étais pas réellement curieux mais je voulais savoir s'ils savaient exactement où se trouvait chaque élève. C'était assez inquiétant en un sens, comme si chacun était sans cesse surveillé et n'avait aucune intimité.

« Il s'occupe un peu de sa guitare. Il ne devrait plus tarder à venir manger, m'apprit Kyo. Je ne l'ai pas espionné, ajouta-t-il avec précipitation, c'est lui qu'il me l'a dit quand on s'est quitté. »

Je hochai la tête sans rien dire. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour savoir exactement où était chaque personne à quel moment et ce qu'elle faisait. Je n'aimais pas cette constatation et je me promis de me méfier. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'espionne.

Le reste du repas se passa aussi calmement que possible quand Miyavi et Keiyu étaient réunis. Il fut également ponctué des blagues perverses de Yomi et de petites chamailleries gentillettes entre Nao et Hiroto. Je ne vidai pas la moitié de mon assiette, sentant que si je mangeais davantage, je n'allais pas le digérer. Je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes de digestion mais j'avais habitué mon corps à ingurgiter très peu pendant les vacances et il fallait que je retrouve mon appétit petit à petit. Tora le remarqua et s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose quand Kyo lui fit signe qu'il ne fallait pas me forcer. Je savais que ce n'était pas sérieux mais, à présent que mon amant était près de moi, je n'avais plus d'excuse pour ne rien avaler et je pourrais recommencer à me nourrir normalement.

« Tu as fini ? souffla tendrement Tora en chatouillant mon cou. »

Je hochai la tête et il m'offrit un sourire en se levant. Je suivis le mouvement, faisant signe à Kyo que je le rejoignais ensuite et souhaitant une bonne nuit aux autres.

« Toi aussi, dors bien ! répondirent-ils en même temps. »

Je leur offris un petit sourire, pris mon plateau pour aller le déposer sur le chariot prévu à cet effet et sortis en même temps que Tora. Glissant ma main dans la sienne, il m'entraîna calmement vers les escaliers. Ne prenant pas réellement garde à ce qui m'entourait, obnubilé par la présence de Tora, je manquai de bousculer quelqu'un et m'excusai en bafouillant. Le nouveau venu rigola joyeusement.

« Ce n'est rien, s'exclama-t-il. »

Relevant la tête vers lui, je constatai qu'il était accompagné et que je n'avais jamais rencontré ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Vous entrez… en première année ? demandai-je timidement. »

« Ouip, sourit-il. Je m'appelle Kazuki et lui c'est Byo. »

Il semblait particulièrement enthousiaste, ça avait quelque chose de touchant. Plus grand que moi d'une dizaine de centimètres, il semblait finement musclé. Ses cheveux châtains clairs voilaient par moment ses yeux caramel pétillants quand il bougeait et ses lèvres rosées semblaient être toujours étirées en un délicat sourire. A l'inverse, Byo paraissait renfrogné, une moue boudeuse accrochée à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ses cheveux plutôt longs bouclaient d'une manière délicate et étaient d'une jolie couleur châtain aux reflets dorés. Il mesurait à peu près la même taille que son ami, et semblait tout aussi fin. Ses yeux d'un noir profond étaient indéchiffrables, comme pour cacher une personnalité intense. C'était désappointant et je me resserrai imperceptiblement contre Tora.

« Oh, ne fais pas attention à lui, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi. En vérité, c'est un gentil, il se donne une allure, c'est tout. »

Il se redressa et regarda un peu partout autour de lui.

« Au fait, c'est quoi vos noms ? demanda-t-il subitement. »

« Ruki, répondis-je timidement. Je suis en deuxième année. »

« Tora, surveillant, ajouta calmement ce dernier. »

« Chouette, vous devez savoir où se trouve le réfectoire, alors ! »

J'eus un petit sourire malgré moi. Il était adorable.

« C'est juste là, désigna Tora avec un rire léger. Suivez les exclamations bruyantes, vous ne pouvez pas le louper, je vous le garantis ! »

Il était vrai que le groupe que nous venions de quitter était toujours très expansif, se faisant remarquer de loin.

« Merci beaucoup ! Bonne soirée ! »

« Merci, vous aussi. Bon appétit, souhaitai-je. »

Il nous offrit un dernier sourire et attrapa le poignet de Byo avant de partir vers le réfectoire.

« Ils ont l'air amusant, remarqua Tora quand ils se furent éloignés. »

« Hm, acquiesçai-je simplement. »

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et reprit le chemin vers les étages.

« Tu es content d'être de retour ? m'interrogea-t-il soudainement. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Même si Hitsugi recommence à t'embêter ? »

J'eus une petite grimace mais acquiesçai à nouveau. Il suffisait que je l'évite si je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve.

« Tu dors avec moi, ce soir ? enchaîna-t-il comme si de rien n'était. »

Rougissant violemment, je baissai la tête vers le sol en me mordant les lèvres. J'en avais envie, je ne pouvais pas le nier. La chaleur de ses bras autour de moi m'avait manqué pendant cette semaine et je n'avais pas excessivement bien dormi. Mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir délaissé Kyo toute la journée et je m'en sentais coupable, alors j'aurais aimé dormir dans notre chambre. De plus, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir me passer de lui les nuits suivantes si je partageais son lit ce soir-là.

« Ça te gêne, constata-t-il en caressant doucement ma joue. »

Je remarquai subitement que nous étions arrêtés sur le palier du second étage. J'affirmai d'un signe de tête sans le regarder.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, tu sais. Beaucoup d'entre nous vont changer de chambre cette nuit. »

« Oui, mais… Enfin, ce n'est pas permis et… Tu sais, je… Pardon, bafouillai-je en me serrant contre lui. »

« Chut, ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Je comprends que ça puisse t'ennuyer. »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Pas du tout. Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en me faisant relever la tête. »

Et il m'offrit un délicat baiser. Refermant doucement mes doigts sur son tee-shirt, je laissai passer un soupir avant de m'abandonner à cette danse lascive de nos deux langues. Cependant, ne voulant pas être emporté par un trop plein de passion alors que nous nous trouvions dans le passage, je reculai légèrement la tête pour me séparer de ses lèvres sans brusquerie. Tora m'offrit un sourire comblé et me serra contre lui. Surpris, je lui rendis son étreinte avec retard, fermant les yeux pour savourer son odeur.

« Je t'aime… aussi, murmurai-je. »

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, sans bouger, avant qu'il ne rompe le silence.

« Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas ? »

Il n'avait donc pas dit son dernier mot. Je pris une mine torturée en me mordillant la lèvre. Je n'avais pas envie de le blesser mais je ne pouvais réellement pas me décider à aller dormir avec lui. Pour de nombreuses raisons.

« Je… Je ne veux pas que… tu penses que Kyo passe avant toi… Mais, je… Je préfère dormir dans ma chambre… »

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Parce que je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi ensuite, avouai-je alors avec rapidité. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Tora ne pousse un petit soupir.

« Ce n'est rien, mon ange. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

« Tu ne mens pas, hein ? Tu n'es pas triste ou déçu à cause de ça ? Je ne t'ai pas vexé ? Tu ne me détestes pas ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je gonflai légèrement les joues en détournant la tête, boudeur.

« Hey, ne boude pas ! protesta-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. »

« Si, tu te moques de moi… »

« Absolument pas, simplement tu te poses trop de questions. Bien sûr, je suis triste quand tu es loin de moi, mais je respecte tes choix. Et puis, tu es vraiment trop mignon pour que je t'en veuille, pouffa-t-il. »

Ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rougir.

« Vraiment, vraiment trop mignon, rit-il en me chatouillant. »

Je me tortillai pour tenter de me défaire de ces attaques bien trop agréables mais il passa un bras à ma taille pour me retenir. Ce fut un toussotement amusé qui nous arrêta brusquement. Je me dégageai d'un petit saut sur le côté et remis correctement mes habits en m'apercevant ensuite qu'il s'agissait de Kyo. Un large sourire barrait son visage et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Je ne vous pensais pas exhibitionnistes, rigola-t-il. »

« Ce… Non, mais… il me chatouillait juste, balbutiai-je d'une voix gamine. »

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux – tout le monde semblait apprécier faire ce geste – et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous taquinais simplement. »

« Hmpf… »

Il me chatouilla joyeusement avant de filer vers la chambre.

« A plus tard ! »

Les sourcils froncés, je me tournai vers Tora qui tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire. C'était largement visible et je lui offris un petit sourire.

« Tu ne devrais pas te retenir, c'est toi qui me l'as appris. »

Il me regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire pour de bon. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais j'aimais tellement ce son que je ne fis aucune remarque, me contentant de m'en abreuver. Ce fut Maya qui nous stoppa calmement en passant sa tête dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Désolé, soufflai-je timidement. »

« Ce n'est rien, seulement Takeru est en train de dormir alors si vous pouviez juste faire un peu moins de bruit. »

« Hm, d'accord. Tu as changé de place avec Kanon ? »

Il hocha la tête, semblant surpris que je lui pose cette question. Je rougis légèrement en entortillant mes doigts.

« C'est… Sakito qui en parlait… à Miyavi. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Bonne nuit, alors. Veille bien… sur Takeru. »

Il acquiesça et referma la porte de la chambre. Je tournai la tête vers Tora qui me regardait avec un sourire.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je suis content que tu te sois aussi épanoui. Et puis, Maya et Takeru ont l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. »

Je lui fit un petit sourire en venant me blottir contre son torse.

« Hm, ils sont gentils et agréables. »

Même si Maya faisait un peu peur maintenant avec ses longs cheveux bruns. Ce n'était qu'un trait physique qui ne changeait pas son comportement prévenant envers Takeru, son regard bienveillant avec cette lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Je les appréciais énormément pour ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre, pour leur manière de toujours chercher le contact de l'autre, aussi futile qu'il soit. J'aimais la façon dont Maya devenait légèrement plus ouvert avec la présence de Takeru à ses côtés, même si ce n'était qu'un changement infime qui ne se voyait que très peu. Étrangement, malgré leur différence de caractères frappante, ils étaient bien plus attachés l'un à l'autre que n'importe qui et je trouvais ça rassurant. Peu importe que je sois si différent des autres, Tora était à présent là pour m'ouvrir au monde.

« Il faudrait que tu rejoignes Kyo, souffla soudainement Tora. »

Je sursautai légèrement et lui lançai un regard surpris.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Bien au contraire, ta présence près de moi est tellement agréable que je te kidnapperai bien. »

Il pouffa un peu et je reposai un instant ma tête contre son torse pour garder à l'esprit le rythme des battements de son cœur.

« Encore un petit peu, murmurai-je. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de raffermir sa prise autour de mes épaules. Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment et je finis par me redresser.

« Je... je vais y aller. »

« Oui, Kyo doit t'attendre. »

Je hochai la tête, pas réellement certain que Kyo se doute que je ne passerais pas la nuit avec Tora. J'étais presque sûr que, si Toshiya avait été présent, il aurait dormi avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Alors, après un dernier baiser et des souhaits de bonne nuit, je partis vers ma chambre en me concentrant pour ne pas revenir sur mes pas. Je finis par ouvrir la porte dix-huit et me glissai dans la pièce. Kyo écoutait de la musique sur son lit, déjà prêt à dormir, et j'allai m'installer sur ma chaise de bureau pour caresser délicatement Choupi qui somnolait dans son bac. Puis je me souvins qu'il fallait que je branche mon vieux réveil. Les chiffres ne s'allumaient plus énormément, m'empêchant de lire l'heure quand il faisait sombre, mais la sonnerie marchait encore. Pour le reste, je regardais celui de Kyo. Ce dernier tourna d'ailleurs subitement la tête vers moi et haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'installe mon réveil, répondis-je simplement. »

Puis je préparai l'alarme pour le lendemain et, avisant qu'il était près de vingt-deux heures, me décidai à aller prendre une douche rapidement. Je me glissai silencieusement dans la salle de bain, vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne, me lavai en quatrième vitesse, enfilai mes habits de nuit et retournai à la chambre. Je rangeai mes habits dans un sac, préparai mon uniforme et pris mon lapin avec moi pour aller me coucher.

« Tu ne voulais pas dormir avec Tora ? me souffla Kyo, tourné vers moi. »

« C'est interdit dans le règlement. Et puis, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul. »

« C'est interdit à partir de demain. Théoriquement, nous sommes encore en vacances donc nous avons le droit de changer de chambres. Et puis, je pouvais bien dormir seul, tu sais. »

Je me redressai légèrement dans mon lit.

« Tu… Je te dérange ? demandai-je d'une petite voix. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! s'empressa-t-il de protester. Simplement, je suis étonné que Tora ne t'ait pas retenu. »

« Il a essayé mais je n'ai pas voulu. Je sais parfaitement que tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi, après tout on ne se connaît pas depuis si longtemps, mais… J'ai l'impression de t'avoir abandonné tout l'après-midi et je voulais être avec toi ce soir. »

Kyo eut un petit soupir désespéré et se leva souplement pour me rejoindre et me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu es vraiment trop gentil, il faudrait te montrer un peu plus égoïste, parfois. »

« Pourquoi ? demandai-je avec une moue boudeuse. »

« Parce que, à force de vouloir faire plaisir à tout le monde, tu finiras par te blesser de ne pas y arriver. »

Il posa un baiser sur mon front.

« Et puis, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec Aiji, donc je n'étais pas seul. »

Je baissai la tête en cachant mon visage contre son torse.

« Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui, constatai-je. »

« Et bien, disons qu'il a des idées intéressantes. Bien qu'il soutienne que la guitare est un instrument simple et que ça commence à m'interpeler… »

« Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je. »

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à réellement jouer, je me demande du coup si c'est moi qui suis nul ou lui qui exagère… »

J'entourai sa taille de mes bras pour le serrer contre moi.

« Tu n'es pas nul, seulement certains ont des facilités. »

Je relevai la tête pour lui lancer un petit regard.

« Toi, c'est pour le chant. Lui, c'est pour la guitare. »

« Et toi ? »

Je détournai la tête, il m'avait piégé. Il pouffa en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Un jour, il faudra bien que tu admettes tes capacités. En attendant, tu devrais dormir. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir alors que tu passes ta dernière nuit libre avec moi ? »

Je lui offris un petit sourire en me redressant un peu plus pour poser un bisou sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit, Kyo. »

« Bonne nuit, Ruki ! »

Il retourna joyeusement s'allonger sur son lit et je l'imitai rapidement, me roulant en boule sous mon drap.

« Fais de beaux rêves, me souhaita-t-il. »

« Merci, toi aussi. »

Il me fit un sourire et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration ne tarda pas à devenir calme et régulière. J'eus un sourire attendri et, refermant doucement mes doigts sur mon oreiller, je m'endormis calmement.

Le lendemain, soit le lundi premier septembre, la sonnerie particulière de mon réveil résonna dans la chambre, annonçant qu'une nouvelle année commençait ici. Je l'éteignis d'un vague geste de main en pensant que ce serait dur de s'y réaccoutumer. Je me levai tranquillement, vérifiai que je n'avais pas réveillé Kyo, pris mes affaires préparées la veille et filai dans les douches. A cette heure-là, personne n'était encore levé et je pouvais me laver sans craindre que tout le monde arrive d'un seul coup. J'étais tout de même angoissé à l'idée que n'importe qui pouvait débarquer à un moment ou à un autre et je me dépêchai de me doucher pour m'emballer au plus vite dans ma serviette. Les habitudes seraient réellement dures à reprendre. J'eus juste le temps d'enfiler un boxer avant de voir débarquer une tête blonde. Il entra et referma la porte doucement tandis que je rougissais violemment en me drapant de ma serviette. Quand le nouveau venu me repéra, il sursauta et se cacha les yeux en prenant une teinte rose à son tour.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas déranger, s'exclama-t-il. »

Cette voix… Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. J'avais toujours fait extrêmement attention à ce son tant il était rare de l'entendre.

« Shinya ? soufflai-je avec de grands yeux. »

Il entrouvrit les doigts pour m'observer.

« Ruki ? s'étonna-t-il en laissant retomber ses mains. »

Je hochai la tête, toujours en boxer et emmitouflé dans ma serviette. Ses longues boucles châtain roux avaient cédé leur place à des cheveux mi-longs d'un blond clair. Ça lui allait plutôt bien mais ça changeait réellement, c'était surprenant.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. »

« Ça ? interrogea-t-il en prenant une mèche entre ses doigts fins. C'est un 'accident', répondit-il avec un pitoyable sourire. »

J'entendis bien les guillemets autour du mot accident, mais je n'osai pas demander.

« Une fâcheuse erreur plutôt, soupira-t-il. Toi aussi, tu as changé. »

J'acquiesçai, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, en passant une main dans mes cheveux mouillés. Je pris alors conscience de deux choses inattendues : Shinya était en pantalon et dans les douches du côté des garçons.

« Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là, tu ne devrais pas être dans le bâtiment des filles ? »

« Une autre fâcheuse erreur. La dernière qu'ils feront… »

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Miyavi avait raison, tu as bien évolué pendant les vacances, sourit-il en venant s'appuyer contre les casiers à mes côtés. Mes parents ont découvert que j'avais passé mon année dans le bâtiment des filles, alors ils m'ont forcé à m'inscrire du côté garçon. Ce n'était pas bien grave, du moment qu'ils ne m'obligeaient pas à autre chose que ça. »

Il soupira à nouveau en enroulant une de ses courtes mèches autour de son doigt.

« Seulement, mon père en avait décidé autrement. »

« Comment a-t-il réussi à t'obliger à changer de coiffure ? »

« Il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et a coupé dedans. »

J'entrouvris les lèvres sur un cri muet. C'était ignoble.

« Toshiya m'a emmené chez le coiffeur pour limiter les dégâts et j'ai eu envie de changer de couleur en même temps. »

Je fis un pas vers lui et tendis le bras pour passer délicatement mes doigts entre ses mèches.

« Ca ne devrait pas être permis de faire ça à ses enfants… Mais tu es toujours beau, ça te va bien. »

Il me sourit en rougissant légèrement.

« Tu es gentil. Bon, je vais te laisser t'habiller. »

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et s'apprêtait à sortir quand je le retins du bout des doigts.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, je dois juste mettre mon uniforme. »

Il me regarda, surpris. C'était inattendu mais il fallait que je fasse des efforts. De plus, Shinya était agréable et je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas s'il voyait…

« Tant que tu ne me fixes pas, je devrais pouvoir y arriver. »

Il me sourit à nouveau en hochant la tête.

« Dis-moi, Shinya, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier si tu t'installes de ce côté-ci ? »

Il se tourna légèrement, de façon à ne pas me regarder pendant que j'enfilai mes habits.

« Je suis parti de chez mes parents hier. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me priver de mes biens, ni de me déshériter, donc j'ai de quoi louer un petit studio. Je me suis installé dans un coin tranquille pas très loin d'ici et je suis arrivé ce matin avec mon frère. »

« Oh, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là non plus. »

« Oui. »

Puis il se tourna vers moi et rit doucement.

« Tu as boutonné mardi avec mercredi. »

Il s'approcha de moi pour remettre ma chemise correctement, avec attention et tendresse.

« Je suis content de te revoir, avoua-t-il, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je parle autant. »

Il me caressa amicalement la joue.

« Peut-être parce que je suis sûr que, toi, tu m'écoutes vraiment. »

« Miyavi aussi, seulement, il ne le montre pas. »

« Tu es vraiment mignon, complimenta-il. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire rougissant en rangeant rapidement mes affaires.

« Je vais te laisser prendre une douche avant que les autres arrivent. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Alors à tout à l'heure pour la réunion de rentrée. »

« Hm. »

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main, traversai la pièce en vitesse et retournai à la chambre. Kyo était assis sur son lit et se frottait les yeux.

« B'jour, marmotta-t-il avant de bâiller longuement. »

« Bonjour, saluai-je avec un petit sourire. »

Il s'étira et se leva pour aller prendre ses affaires de douche.

« Attends un peu… Shinya y est, soufflai-je en le retenant par son t-shirt. »

Il m'offrit un large sourire en acquiesçant.

« Ils sont bien arrivés alors, s'enthousiasma-t-il joyeusement. Enfin, tu as raison, je vais rester un peu avec toi pour laisser à Shinya le temps de se préparer. De toute façon, il est encore tôt, Tochi doit dormir comme un gros bébé, surtout s'ils ont fait la route de nuit, pouffa-t-il. »

Je lui offris un petit sourire timide et il m'entraîna sur mon lit pour que nous puissions jouer avec Choupi qui bondit jusqu'à nous sans hésiter. Kyo, encore un peu ensommeillé, était un peu moins sérieux que d'ordinaire et fit le pitre avec bonne humeur. J'étais surpris de constater qu'il avait évolué autant que moi et ça me fit chaud au cœur. Nos douleurs passées, bien qu'encore présentes dans nos âmes, n'étaient à présent plus que des ombres dans un coin de nos esprits. Je me permis un petit rire à une grimace de Kyo et il m'observa un instant avant de me serrer contre lui.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te connaître, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. »

Lui rendant son étreinte avec hésitation, je hochai vaguement la tête.

« Si, je le sais, je le ressens aussi. »

Son aura trahissait ses sentiments profonds. L'oppression qui s'en échappait à notre rencontre avait laissé place à une sensation plus douce. Se redressant, il posa un baiser sur mon front et lança un regard à son réveil. Une heure s'était finalement écoulée sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte.

« Bon, tout le monde doit être levé maintenant, rit-il. Tu m'attends ici, je viens te chercher pour qu'on aille petit déjeuner ensemble. »

« Hm. »

Il me fit un sourire rayonnant, m'ébouriffa les cheveux et fila à la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur mon lit, prenant Choupi sur mes genoux et le caressant machinalement. Bizarrement, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, j'avais hâte de reprendre les cours. Kyo revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, attrapa mon lapin pour le remettre dans son bac, me prit la main et m'entraîna en vitesse vers le réfectoire. Toshiya était déjà à table et nous fit un large signe de la main, sans doute davantage réservé à Kyo. Tora, quant à lui, se tourna vers nous pour savoir qui arrivait et nous fit un large sourire. Je lui répondis d'un petit sourire, allai prendre mon plateau repas, payai avec la carte plastifiée et rejoignis la table. Kyo avait déjà posé son plateau pour se jeter au cou de Toshiya et l'embrassait passionnément. Je l'enviai un instant de son audace et hésitai un instant sur le geste à avoir pour dire bonjour à Tora. J'étais trop timide pour une grande démonstration d'affection mais je ne savais ce qui plairait le plus à mon amant. Rougissant, je posai mon repas sur la table et il en profita pour me prendre la main et m'attirer à lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je rougis bien plus violemment alors qu'il se tournait vers moi pour que je puisse me lover contre lui. Approfondissant lentement le baiser, je me détendis doucement et profitai pleinement de cet échange. Ce fut un toussotement grave qui nous interrompit, me faisant sursauter vivement et m'écarter brutalement des lèvres de Tora.

« On dérange pas, j'espère ? s'exclama un Tero particulièrement amusé de m'avoir fait peur. »

Boudeur, et vexé, je posai un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Tora pour le calmer et m'assis à ma place pour commencer à manger lentement. Je n'étais pas certain de vider mon bol de céréales mais j'aurais au moins avalé quelque chose. Hitsugi rigola joyeusement de leur arrivée et ne cessa de charrier Tora. Fronçant les sourcils, je finis par relever la tête pour lui envoyer un regard glacial.

« T'as personne d'autres à embêter ? répliquai-je froidement. »

Avant de me mettre à rougir et de baisser vivement le visage de honte. Je n'aimais pas être aussi blessant ou tranchant avec les autres, même s'ils l'avaient plus ou moins cherché.

« Supeeer ! Ruki vient de me casser ! s'extasia-t-il alors que tout le monde me regardait. »

« Je… Pardon, bafouillai-je en me tassant sur moi-même. »

Tora glissa une main dans mon cou pour le caresser délicatement.

« Merci mon ange, chuchota-t-il ensuite à mon oreille. Tu as fini ? »

Je hochai la tête et nous nous levâmes.

« Oh, non, Ruki, t'en vas pas alors que tu viens de balancer une telle réplique ! s'exclama Tero. Il faut fêter ça ! »

« Fêter quoi ? demanda Yomi en arrivant. »

« T'en as mis du temps à arriver, constata Keiyu. »

Et ils partirent dans de grandes explications pendant lesquelles nous en profitâmes pour nous éclipser. Une fois dans le hall, Tora m'enlaça délicatement avec de reprendre le baiser là où il avait été coupé. Mes joues rosirent instantanément mais l'idée même de me défaire de cette douce étreinte me parut absolument inappropriée. A bout de souffle, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre avant de nous sourire. Me boudinant contre son torse, je poussai un petit soupir d'aise avant de me souvenir que je ne savais rien du tout du déroulement de la rentrée.

« Dis, Tora, comment ça se passe, aujourd'hui ? »

« Hm… En général, Yoshiki et Klaha font leur discours de début d'année et, selon les années, certains profs interviennent à leur tour pour expliquer certaines choses. »

« Ils ne se présentent pas aux nouveaux élèves ? »

« Non, ils utilisent leur première heure pour ça. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de prolonger davantage le discours alors que deux tiers des élèves connaissent déjà les professeurs. »

« Hm, c'est vrai. »

Il me prit par la main pour m'entraîner à l'extérieur quand mon prénom résonna dans le hall. Je me retournai pour savoir qui m'appelait ainsi et me retrouvai face à Kazuki et Byo. Le premier était toujours aussi souriant et énergique et le deuxième ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur que la veille.

« Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Dites, dites, où est-ce qu'on doit aller pour le discours de rentrée, je suis complètement perdu ici ? »

« On… on y allait justement, vous pouvez venir aussi, proposai-je gentiment. »

« Ah, ce serait trop cool ! »

Il se pencha vers nous.

« Mon ami est un peu taciturne, il faut l'excuser, son petit ami lui manque. »

Et il se redressa en pouffant alors que son ami lui lançait un regard tueur. Il me faisait froid dans le dos, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Hitsugi. Sans doute sa carapace de froideur cachait une personnalité tout autre, cependant elle était parfaitement en place et renvoyait une image de dureté que je n'aimais pas, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous prîmes calmement la direction de la salle de sport.

« Hey, n'hésitez pas à me rembarrer si ça vous gêne ou quoique ce soit mais, vous êtes ensemble ? demanda subitement Kazuki. »

Je rougis violemment sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et Tora eut un sourire un peu idiot.

« Je suppose que c'est oui, pouffa le premier année. Vous êtes trop mignons ! »

« Merci, répondis-je timidement. »

« Pour ma part, je préfère mettre les gens en couple qu'être en couple moi-même. Ma dernière copine en date était vraiment trop pénible et je suis bien mieux tout seul. Je suis libre comme le vent ! »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, j'acquiesçai silencieusement. C'était un point de vue intéressant mais je n'étais pas en mesure de savoir si c'était juste ou non. Je vivais avec Tora une histoire qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de fusionnelle et nous ne nous gênions pas, au contraire, nous nous renforcions l'un l'autre. Byo eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes. »

Je clignai un moment des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait quelque chose devant nous et je pus constater qu'il avait une jolie voix, très agréable. Kazuki éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors que Tora resserrait sa main autour de la mienne. Byo protesta d'un sifflement désapprobateur mais je vis clairement un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres. Nous finîmes par nous installer dans la salle et attendîmes que les autres élèves arrivent dans une ambiance détendue et joyeuse. Les deux amis formaient un duo hétéroclite assez comique. Kyo, Toshiya, Shinya et Miyavi nous rejoignirent tout d'abord, suivi de Keiyu, Miku, Takuya et Kanon. Tora me laissa au moment où Nao et Saga arrivaient, partant rejoindre Shun et Yuusuke un peu plus loin. Nao s'installa alors à mes côtés et salua les deux nouveaux élèves en se présentant. Tero finit par se joindre à nous également, Hitsugi bondissant jusqu'aux autres surveillants. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tous les élèves soient réunis et les professeurs entrèrent à leur tour, précédés de Klaha et Yoshiki. Si le premier avait toujours une apparence austère et une aura glaciale, le second était toujours aussi gracieux et délicat. Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle alors qu'ils s'installaient sur les chaises prévues à cet effet. Yoshiki commença son discours en souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouveaux et expliquant certains points du règlement, comme il l'avait fait dans son bureau à mon arrivée. Il précisa bien que les règles étaient également toujours en vigueur pour les deuxièmes et troisièmes années et j'aurais juré qu'il avait lancé un coup d'œil à Tero. Klaha ajouta que pour tout problème d'administration ou autre, nous pouvions aller le voir pour plus d'explication. Je me demandai combien de personnes avaient osé aller lui parler. Il continua en précisant que les surveillants étaient présents pour nous aider et nous guider si nous en ressentions le besoin. Le proviseur reprit la parole en indiquant qu'au premier étage se trouvait l'infirmerie, où Mana et Kaya alternaient les gardes. Tero se pencha vers nous pour nous conseiller de choisir le moment où c'était Kaya, Mana faisant vraiment trop peur, et se redressa en sentant le regard perçant de Klaha sur sa personne. Et finalement, ils laissèrent la place à Die qui se dressa devant nous, son habituel large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien, cette année, le sport est de mise, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte et avec une vivacité surprenante. En effet, une compétition de handball est organisée entre plusieurs établissements et j'ai eu l'autorisation de monsieur le proviseur pour nous inscrire. Cette compétition est ouverte à tous les élèves et également aux surveillants, ce qui est assez rare, en sachant cependant que je n'ai le droit de former qu'une seule équipe. »

J'avais l'étrange impression qu'il avait appris son texte par cœur et nous le récitait mot pour mot. Il me faisait penser à ces vendeurs qui vantent les mérites de leurs produits d'une voix forte avec un sourire commercial. Je secouai légèrement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. C'était irrespectueux d'avoir de telles pensées envers un professeur.

« J'ai accroché une feuille d'inscription dans le hall, continua-t-il, et il suffit que les personnes intéressées y écrivent leur nom pour être un potentiel futur admis dans l'équipe. J'organiserai des sélections si trop d'élèves sont inscrits. La compétition aura lieu dans une autre école et nous la rejoindrons en bus. Joueurs ou non joueurs, tout le monde sera convié au voyage car il est important pour gagner d'avoir des supporters ! »

Il eut un large sourire pour nous motiver, je supposai.

« Bien, en tout, il y a une dizaine de places : sept joueurs et les remplaçants. Oh, et une dernière chose, une fois les joueurs de l'équipe choisis, je les ferai jouer pour déterminer les positions de chacun lors des matchs, ensuite les séances d'entraînement seront déterminées entre nous pour qu'elles conviennent à chacun. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ! Bonne journée ! »

Et il retourna s'asseoir sous les murmures qui s'élevèrent instantanément à la fin de son speech.

« Moi, je m'inscris d'office, déclarèrent Nao et Hiroto d'une même voix. »

« Ça pourrait être fun, approuva Tero. »

« Et toi, Ruki, ça te dit ? me demandèrent-ils abruptement. »

« Euh… »

« Allez, t'es super doué, ce serait bien que tu t'inscrives, supplia Hiroto. »

« Et puis si ça se trouve, y aura même pas de place pour toi, sourit Nao. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un toussotement fit revenir le silence en moins d'une seconde. Klaha se tenait debout derrière le proviseur et nous menaçait du regard. Je frissonnai violemment, il m'impressionnait toujours autant.

« Merci, sourit Yoshiki. Le départ pour la compétition aura lieu le vingt-six octobre et vous avez une semaine pour vous inscrire. »

Die approuva vivement de la tête en se tapant le front, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir oublié de préciser.

« Alors, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nouvelle année scolaire parmi nous. »

Et ce fut sur ce vœux de bienvenue, dans une ambiance joviale et sous un soleil de fin d'été, que ma deuxième année débuta, promettant bon nombre d'aventures comme seuls mes camarades étaient capables d'apporter.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Qu'on me pende haut et court pour cette atrocité de chapitre qui ne sert à rien ! C'est tout, bye o/


	22. Prise de tête

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.  
**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.  
**Déclaration d'auteur :** Je suis un monstre ! Plus de neuf mois que ce chapitre est en cours… Plus de neuf mois d'attente, ça fait huit de trop ! Bouh, lapidez-moi, c'est tout ce que je mérite *part pleurer de honte dans un coin*  
Je remercie quand même tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue durant ce terrible périple que fut l'écriture de ce chapitre ! Ça me touche, sincèrement.  
Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui commentent et à qui je ne peux répondre ou à qui je n'ai pas répondu (je m'en excuse platement, d'ailleurs) car ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir.  
**Note :** Par mesure de nécessité, j'ai dû faire de Yuuki un bassiste et de Teruki un guitariste, pardon aux puristes de Antic Cafe.

**-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-  
**

XXII – Prise de tête.

-

Le discours étant terminé, tout le monde se rendit dans le hall de l'école en même temps, m'entraînant malgré moi. Oppressé par cette masse de personnes qui m'entourait de trop près, je sentis ma respiration se raccourcir et cherchai à leur échapper en me faufilant entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, étant donné que nous n'étions qu'une trentaine d'élèves, mais je n'aimais pas être mêlé ainsi à une foule. Je sentis des doigts se refermer sur mon poignet et, moins d'une seconde après, je me retrouvais à l'air libre. Relevant la tête pour voir qui avait eu le réflexe de me sortir de là, je constatai que Nao me souriait de toutes ses dents. Ça me rappela brusquement mon premier jour dans cette école, quand il m'avait attrapé de la même façon pour me faire avancer dans la file du réfectoire. Et je pris conscience que tout avait changé d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais pu envisager. J'avais évolué grâce à eux et je leur en étais redevable.

« Merci, murmurai-je alors avec gratitude. »

Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant certainement pourquoi je le remerciais d'une façon aussi formelle et pleine de sentiments. J'eus un léger sourire sans répondre et Tora apparut alors à mes côtés au même titre que Saga. Me collant contre le flanc de mon petit ami, je réitérai mes remerciements. Les deux surveillants s'échangèrent un regard avant d'interroger Nao des yeux. Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules, aussi perdu qu'eux. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail et ils finirent par se diriger vers le grand bâtiment, Tora entremêlant ses doigts aux miens. Une fois que nous fûmes dans le hall, Hiroto poussa un cri en sautant sur son meilleur ami et le tira à sa suite vers le mur du fond. Penchant la tête sur le côté, j'eus un instant de perplexité.

« La feuille d'inscription pour la compétition de handball se trouve là-bas, m'expliqua Sakito. »

Je relevai vivement les yeux vers lui, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, et lui offris un sourire timide.

« Tu ne t'inscris pas ? osai-je demander. »

« Non, je laisse le soin à Hiroto et Nao de s'inscrire et de former leur équipe. Je ne suis pas intéressé et ils le savent. Et puis, je ne suis pas si bon, rit-il. »

« Tu es quand même plus doué que certains, pouffa Kyo en passant sa tête par-dessus mon épaule. »

J'eus un léger sursaut et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec un rire léger.

« Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais, ils souhaitent absolument te faire entrer dans l'équipe, me conseilla-t-il. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, tu as dû les impressionner pendant les vacances, ils te vouent presque un culte. »

« Hey, c'est même pas vrai ! protesta Nao en revenant vers nous. »

« Ne nie pas mon petit Pooh, nous sommes découverts mais nous en sommes fiers, s'exclama Hiroto en le suivant. »

« Hm… »

Nao semblait assez peu enclin à continuer sur ce sujet et ça me convenait parfaitement. Je détestais qu'on parle de moi en termes élogieux alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se pavaner. Je n'aimais pas faire les choses à moitié, c'était tout. Souriant, Tora m'ébouriffa amoureusement les cheveux.

« Il faut avouer que tu t'es bien débrouillé pendant notre partie de hand, avant l'anniversaire de Nao. »

Je fermai les yeux un instant pour savourer le contact des doigts de mon amant avant de relever la tête vers lui.

« Je… Je n'ai rien fait de vraiment extraordinaire, soufflai-je en rougissant légèrement. »

« Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que tu nous bats à plate couture, sourit Kyo. »

« De qui ? s'enquit subitement Toshiya en arrivant. »

Il entoura les épaules de Kyo de ses bras et lança un regard interrogateur à l'assemblée.

« Ruki, souffla Saga. Apparemment, il joue au hand comme un dieu mais il ne veut pas l'admettre. »

Mes joues prirent encore quelques degrés et je me cachai légèrement derrière mes mèches de cheveux. Plus courtes que cet été, elles ne faisaient que voiler un peu mon visage mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien. Je ne jouais pas le moins du monde comme un dieu, Nao et Hiroto me battant largement sur ce terrain, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais à admettre une chose fausse.

« Et c'est vrai, fit Nao en me regardant avec insistance. Seulement il veut pas jouer… »

Je fis semblant de ne pas sentir ses yeux sur moi.

« C'est dommage, d'autant que Kyo et moi sommes inscrits, avoua Toshiya. »

Incapable de me retenir, je tournai la tête vers Kyo en clignant des yeux, interrogateur.

« Tu veux participer ? m'étonnai-je sincèrement. »

Après tout, il avait traîné les pieds pour aller en sport à chaque cours depuis que je le connaissais.

« Bah, je me suis dit que ça me ferait du bien, sourit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. »

J'eus un instant d'hésitation avant de lui offrir un léger sourire en faisant ce geste plein de tendresse que j'aimais tant, passant ma main dans ses cheveux pour la faire glisser sur sa joue ensuite. Kyo était en train de renaître doucement de ses cendres, tel le phénix majestueux. Ça me faisait chaud au cœur.

« Hey, c'est fun ! fit Hiroto. Ça fait plein d'attaquants motivés, hein Nao ? »

Celui-ci approuva d'un vif signe de tête, apparemment ravi.

« J'ai déjà toute la défense, expliqua-t-il, mais j'attendais de voir pour mettre qui ou qui en but et en attaque ! Avec vous, ça fait déjà un bon potentiel pour percer… »

Il nous lança un sourire et je me demandai pourquoi il parlait technique. J'avais compris, au fil des mois, qu'il était un bon capitaine et l'avait souvent été avant, mais rien ne lui permettait d'affirmer qu'il le serait cette fois-ci. Die avait peut-être d'autres projets en tête.

« Vous savez qui s'inscrit d'autre ? demanda-t-il ensuite. »

« Hitsugi, informa alors Saga. Et Tero, bien entendu. »

Passant sa petite tête de derrière Nao, Takeru leva la main avant de pointer du doigt la personne qui le suivait, à savoir Maya. Si le plus petit affichait un sourire aussi large que ceux habituels, le plus grand gardait son air blasé qui ne le quittait jamais. Quand il constata que je le regardai avec étonnement, il esquissa un léger sourire à mon intention, ce qui lui donna un air bien moins effrayant. Cependant, ça ne dura que quelques millièmes de seconde et il retrouva ensuite son air neutre habituel.

« Avec Maya dans l'équipe, les gens n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, rigola Takeru. »

« Ça semble intéresser pas mal de personnes, remarqua alors Sakito. Je ne pensais pas que tant de monde aimait le handball ici. »

« Ah, mais c'est pas tout, reprit Takeru. Quand on s'est éloigné de la table, Miyavi et Miku semblaient être sur le point de s'inscrire également ! »

« Ouais, je vous aime ! s'exclama alors Nao en se ventousant un instant au bras de Saga avant de se lancer dans une séance de câlins visant les personnes inscrites pour jouer. »

Je trouvais qu'il en faisait vraiment trop et je n'appréciais pas vraiment sa façon de penser qu'il avait déjà acquis sa place de capitaine alors que rien n'était sûr. J'étais sans doute trop terre à terre et ça devait probablement être adorable pour les autres mais ça me gênait vis-à-vis des autres membres de l'équipe qui espéraient peut-être avoir cette fonction également. Tora eut un petit rire devant les âneries de son frère et Hiroto en profita pour se rapprocher de moi.

« Toi aussi, vas t'inscrire ! sourit-il. Ce serait super ! »

Prenant une petite moue, je déniai de la tête. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas participer à la compétition, mais j'avais peur de devoir me confronter aux autres joueurs, d'autant plus si Hitsugi entrait dans l'équipe également. Et puis, Sakito ne s'était pas inscrit et ça ne posait de problèmes à personne. Certes il ne pensait pas être si bon que ça mais il se défendait bien sur le terrain, d'après ce que j'avais pu voir tout au long de ces mois passés assis sur le banc.

« Ne compte pas sur moi, je ne prendrai pas ta place, taquina Sakito en voyant que je le regardais. »

Je ne manquai pas de piquer un fard et je baissai la tête vers mes pieds, mal à l'aise.

« Oh, allez, supplia Hiroto à voix basse. Tu vas quand même pas décevoir notre capitaine… »

Et il désigna Nao qui était retourné près de la feuille pour chouchouter les autres membres de l'équipe. Cette petite phrase me fit un drôle d'effet. Alors même Hiroto pensait que Nao serait le capitaine ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça ridicule mais, ne voulant pas me montrer méchant, je préférai garder le silence. D'autant qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal, au final. Et la sensation d'avoir de mauvaises pensées me rendit plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Et ça pourrait être une bonne expérience, ajouta Tora en me faisant légèrement sursauter. »

Me mordillant la lèvre, respirant aussi calmement que possible, je me sentis acculé et je relevai les yeux vers eux en déniant à nouveau, la tête me tournant désagréablement. Je détestais qu'on me confronte ainsi à un choix aussi difficile : affronter la déception des personnes souhaitant me voir jouer ou affronter le contact, l'interaction et la confrontation avec les autres. Je n'étais pas certain de m'en sortir sans dommage, que ce soit pour l'une ou l'autre possibilité. Crispant mes doigts sur le bas de mon t-shirt, je n'arrivais pas à ignorer leurs regards insistants sur ma personne et je commençais à me sentir mal.

« Je… je vais réfléchir, murmurai-je en vacillant légèrement sur mes jambes. »

« Hey, Ruki, ne te mets pas dans cet état à cause de ça ! s'exclama Takeru en bondissant presque à mes côtés. Arrêtez de le forcer à accepter ! Il a dit non, il a dit non, c'est tout. Il y a tout un tas d'autres élèves qui ne participent pas, laissez-le respirer ! »

Et il m'offrit un large sourire avant de faire glisser un doigt timide sur ma joue, comme s'il hésitait à me toucher. C'était le premier de mes camarades à prendre réellement en compte ma peur du contact avec autrui. Alors, maladroitement, je tendis la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de me faire du mal, je savais qu'il ne m'en ferait jamais.

« OK, je ne dis plus rien, pouffa Hiroto. »

« Inscriiit ! s'exclama alors Hitsugi en arrivant pour étreindre Saga avec force. On va casser la baraque ! »

Il lança un grand sourire à l'assemblée d'un air sûr de lui qui me fit frissonner et je me cachai derrière Takeru sans pouvoir me retenir.

« Et je suis sûr qu'on va gagner ! »

Tora me lança un petit sourire mais n'insista pas et je l'en remerciai mentalement. Nao revint alors vers nous, un polycopié dans les mains.

« Au fait, l'emploi du temps est sur la table juste en dessus de la feuille pour la compétition si vous voulez, sourit -il en agitant la feuille devant nos yeux. »

Sautant sur l'occasion, Takeru attrapa ma main délicatement et m'entraîna à sa suite vers ladite table. Il n'y avait plus personne et je fus soulagé de m'éloigner un peu de tout ce monde. Attrapant calmement une feuille, je la tendis à mon ami avant d'en prendre une autre pour moi, y jetant un œil pour savoir quel serait le nouvel emploi du temps.

« Lundi  
8h00 – 10h00 _Histoire  
_10h10 – 12h10 _Littérature  
_14h00 – 16h00 _Sport_

Mardi  
8h00 – 10h00 _Langues  
_10h10 – 12h10 _Histoire  
_14h00 – 16h00 _Sport_

Mercredi  
8h00 – 10h00 _Langues (1/2)  
_10h10 – 12h10 _Mathématiques  
_14h00 – 16h00 _Musique_

Jeudi  
8h00 – 10h00 _Permanence_  
10h10 – 12h10 _Chimie  
_14h00 – 16h00 _Dessin_

Vendredi  
8h00 – 10h00 _Littérature  
_10h10 – 12h10 _Mathématiques  
_14h00 – 16h00 _Libre_ »

Au fil de ma lecture, je me mordillai légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Si les cours du vendredi étaient parfaits pour bien finir la semaine, ceux du lundi étaient très bien pour la commencer, seulement…

« Ah non, c'est nul, ils ont mis le sport les deux premiers après-midi de la semaine ! protesta Takeru avec une moue boudeuse. J'aimais bien l'alternance de l'année passée. »

Relevant la tête vers lui, j'approuvai silencieusement.

« Ce n'est rien, tu me tiendras encore compagnie ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux. »

« Oui, ce serait bien. »

« Chouette ! »

Nous échangeâmes un coup d'œil complice qui fit rosir mes joues avant de retourner près des autres. Inspirant profondément, je contournai l'endroit où se trouvait Hitsugi avant de venir me cacher à moitié derrière Tora. J'étais ridicule, sans aucun doute, mais je n'arrivais réellement pas à m'habituer à sa présence.

« C'est cool, ils ont toujours pas changé le vendredi après-midi de libre, nota Hiroto en regardant l'emploi du temps. »

« Ce serait vraiment nul qu'ils le fassent, en même temps, intervint Toshiya. »

« Par contre on a maths en plein milieu de la semaine, soupira Nao. Heureusement qu'on a musique après. »

« Bande de feignants ! s'insurgea alors Hitsugi. Il faut bosser enfin ! »

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça, fit Saga en haussant les sourcils. Tu étais une vraie calamité en maths… »

« Pardon, vaut mieux être une calamité en maths que nullissime en dessin, comme certain ! »

Tora poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers moi.

« Sors-moi de là… implora-t-il. »

Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, me perdant un instant sur ses terres obsidiennes comme il ne m'était plus arrivé de le faire depuis un moment, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et attrapai sa main. J'avais également hâte de fuir tout ce monde.

« J'ai oublié de donner de l'eau à Choupi, tu viens avec moi ? »

Takeru nous offrit un sourire avant d'aller attraper le bras de Maya, s'exclamant qu'ils allaient se balader, et entraîna son petit ami à sa suite à l'extérieur. C'était rafraîchissant de les voir ainsi, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort et plus vite, Tora m'entraîna ensuite à sa suite vers les escaliers.

« Fuyards ! se récria alors Hitsugi. »

Heureusement, Saga l'empêcha d'en dire plus et nous en profitâmes pour nous éclipser en vitesse dans les étages, Tora resserrant ses doigts sur les miens.

« Il est toujours très énervé les premiers jours de rentrée, m'expliqua-t-il sans cesser de sourire. »

Je ne répondis rien, n'ayant de toute manière aucune réponse à apporter à une telle affirmation. Hitsugi n'était pas énervé que le jour de la rentrée, il l'était trois cent soixante cinq jours sur trois cent soixante cinq. J'étais certain que, même avec quarante de fièvre, il serait encore capable de fouiner et de venir m'asticoter pour chercher à me faire réagir. Il n'était pas méchant, au fond, juste trop exubérant et impressionnant pour moi qui aimais le calme. Il me faisait parfois penser à un chat : curieux et méfiant mais attachant quand on allait au-delà des apparences. Tora et moi finîmes par entrer dans ma chambre où nous passâmes le reste de la matinée, câlinant Choupi qui en fut enchanté. Il avait légèrement grossi pendant le séjour chez Nao mais il était resté adorablement petit.

Nous descendîmes vers midi, rencontrant Kazuki et Byo dans le hall. Nous étions décidément prédestinés à nous croiser à cet endroit. Je leur proposai alors sous le regard engageant de Tora de se joindre à nous pour le repas, ce que le plus extraverti des deux accepta volontiers. L'ambiance fut bon enfant, les rires et les blagues fusant de toute part, mêlés parfois de jets de boulettes de pain qui atterrissaient dans les verres d'eau pleins, ce qui engagea une bataille entre Yomi et Hitsugi, consistant à en envoyer le plus possible dans le verre de l'autre. C'était puéril et un rien stupide mais ils avaient l'air tellement enthousiastes, un large sourire barrant leur visage concentré, que je ne fis aucune remarque et les laissai jouer tranquillement. Et puis, tant qu'ils ne m'embarquaient pas dans leurs jeux ou autres aventures bizarres et parfois infantiles, ça ne me dérangeait pas.

L'après-midi, la plupart des élèves décidèrent de retourner près du lac pour profiter pleinement de leur dernière journée non studieuse mais je déclinai poliment la proposition de me joindre à eux, rassurant Tora sur le fait qu'il pouvait y aller également – je savais à quel point il aimait l'eau. J'avais envie de me rendre à la bibliothèque, de sentir l'odeur des livres, de retrouver mes marques. Sakito et Takeru m'accompagnèrent, Maya partant avec Aiji vers un endroit connu d'eux seuls pour parler guitares – ce qui semblait les passionner tous deux, affichant chacun une expression de bonheur à leur façon – et les autres partirent faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient, la majeure partie suivant Nao et Hiroto vers la berge.

Ce fut un moment tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, mes camarades savant savourer le calme et l'ambiance qu'offrait la grande salle, mais qui fut rompu par l'arrivée de Hiroto, accompagné de Tora. Ils venaient nous chercher pour que nous puissions manger tous ensemble et nous nous rendîmes compte du temps passé dans cette grande bibliothèque. Nous n'avions pas eu conscience que les heures filaient si vite. Passant mes doigts sur les couvertures qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux après avoir rangé mon ouvrage, je me promis de revenir rapidement. J'adorais cet endroit à l'aspect paisible et noble. Posant un baiser sur ma tempe, mon petit ami s'enquit de mon bien-être en voyant mon air pensif. Je le rassurai immédiatement, ce n'était qu'un peu de nostalgie, rien de grave. L'effet des livres, sans doute.

Le dîner fut joyeux mais, chacun étant fatigué, bien moins bruyant. Même Hitsugi semblait un peu plus calme que d'ordinaire. Petit à petit, le groupe diminua, les uns et les autres rejoignant leur chambre pour dormir et se préparer pour la reprise des cours. Voyant que je commençais à m'endormir sur ma chaise devant mon assiette encore à moitié pleine, Tora me conseilla d'aller dormir et je lui offris une petite moue boudeuse avant d'acquiescer. Me levant calmement, je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement en rougissant et me redressai en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Kyo fit de même avec Toshiya et m'accompagna jusqu'à notre chambre, veillant à ce que je ne m'effondre pas en chemin. Lui offrant un petit sourire de remerciement, je mis rapidement mes vêtements de nuit – je prendrais une douche le lendemain matin – et me couchai sans plus tarder, prenant mon petit lapin à mes côtés et réglant mon réveil.

« Bonne nuit, Ruki, me souhaita tendrement Kyo. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Et je ne tardai pas à plonger dans le sommeil.

Quand la sonnerie emplit la chambre, je me réveillai en sursaut. Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis un bon nombre d'années de dormir aussi profondément, au point où on se sent perdu en ouvrant les yeux si brusquement, et je me sentis un peu vaseux. Éteignant l'objet bruyant, je me redressai lentement dans mon lit et me frottai les yeux avec mes poings pour tenter de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Choupi dormait encore, confortablement installé sur l'oreiller, et Kyo ne semblait pas avoir été dérangé par tout le raffut que mon réveil avait fait. Me levant finalement, je pris mes habits et filai dans la salle de bain. J'eus peur un instant de déranger Shinya mais il n'y avait personne et je m'empressai de prendre ma douche pour me rhabiller au plus vite. Quand ce fut fait, j'étais déjà un peu mieux mais j'avais toujours la sensation d'avoir l'esprit dans du coton. Je n'aimais pas ça et j'espérais que ça passerait rapidement. Retournant dans la chambre pour ranger mes affaires de toilette et mon pyjama, je réveillai Kyo d'une douce caresse sur la joue avant de lui indiquer que je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuner. À cette heure-ci, il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde et ce serait plus agréable pour émerger.

Après un repas passé dans un calme qui me permit de bien me remettre la tête en place, je remontai pour prendre mes affaires, croisant dans les escaliers Kyo, Toshiya, Hiroto, Miyavi et Keiyu qui descendaient pour rejoindre le réfectoire à leur tour. Récupérant mon sac avec mon carnet de croquis, mon bloc-notes et mes stylos, je rejoignis le premier étage et me posai devant la grande vitre qui donnait sur la cour. Souriant, je sortis un crayon de bois et mon carnet de façon à redessiner ce que je voyais. C'était agréable et ça faisait un moment que j'en avais envie. Le premier de mes camarades à arriver fut Aiji qui me salua d'un sourire amical. Je n'avais jamais réellement parlé avec lui mais il m'apparaissait comme quelqu'un de calme et posé, un peu comme Sakito. Jetant un œil à ce que je faisais, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, complimenta-t-il. »

« Merci, soufflai-je en rougissant vivement. »

« Tu dessines beaucoup ? »

« Hm, assez oui. J'aime beaucoup, ça m'apaise. »

« Un peu comme la guitare pour moi. J'aimerais bien pouvoir jouer aussi bien que tu ne dessines. »

Ne l'ayant jamais entendu à l'œuvre, je ne pus juger et répondis d'une façon détournée.

« Je ne dessine pas si bien que ça. Je ne sais que reproduire. »

« La plupart du commun des mortels ne sait pas le faire. »

« Hm, soufflai-je en regardant la cour. »

J'avais la désagréable impression que tout le monde surestimait mes capacités, ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas un mal d'accepter de dire qu'on vaut quelque chose. »

Surpris, je reportai mon attention sur lui. Il me regardait avec un sourire mais son regard était sérieux. Embarrassé, je me passai la langue sur les lèvres et je fus sauvé par les autres élèves qui arrivèrent petit à petit. Rangeant mes affaires, j'attendis sagement que nous puissions entrer dans la salle. Ce qui ne tarda pas, Gackt arrivant rapidement en souriant. Chacun s'installa alors calmement et le professeur ne perdit pas de temps avant de démarrer son cours. Retrouvant mes habitudes, je tournai le regard vers la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage, brillant sous la lumière du soleil. Ce n'était pas que je n'appréciais pas l'enseignement des langues, ni même que je voulais faire croire que je n'avais pas besoin d'écouter pour comprendre, simplement j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à suivre un cours. J'avais passé toute ma scolarité à apprendre seul et à mon rythme, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'étudier de cette façon. Et devoir dépendre de quelqu'un, aussi intelligent soit-il, pour obtenir des connaissances ne me plaisait que moyennement.

Ce fut presque la même chose au cours suivant, après la pause pendant laquelle Hiroto et Nao vinrent me parler joyeusement, comme lors de mon premier jour dans cet établissement. C'était étrange de constater mon évolution flagrante de cette façon. À présent, je pouvais les regarder et répondre plus ou moins normalement, même s'ils continuaient d'entretenir la conversation en très grande partie. Quand Hyde entra dans la salle, mes camarades regagnèrent leur place en traînant des pieds. Le petit professeur était plein d'entrain et ce fut cet enthousiasme qui me garda sur écoute. Je n'aimais toujours pas cette façon de faire mais il avait une telle façon de raconter que ça avait quelque chose d'un peu magique, comme lorsqu'un parent raconte une histoire à son enfant. Il aimait la matière qu'il enseignait, ça se sentait. Et il prenait plaisir à faire partager sa passion pour l'Histoire. Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours et la pause de midi résonna, je sursautai légèrement et rangeai calmement mes affaires avant d'apercevoir Tora à la sortie. Récupérant mon sac, je sortis en vitesse pour le rejoindre, l'enlaçant maladroitement pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Il répondit tendrement à mon étreinte, posant un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête, avant d'attraper ma main pour entremêler nos doigts et m'emmener jusqu'au réfectoire à la suite des autres élèves.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une bonne atmosphère, les conversations fusant de partout pour décrire la matinée que chaque classe avait passée. Yomi partit le premier, sans doute pour aller voir Ruka, et Hiroto se moqua gentiment de moi en voyant que je prenais tout mon temps pour manger de façon à retarder au maximum le moment où tout le monde se retrouverait dans la salle de sport. Arrivé peu après nous et installé face à moi, Shinya m'apprit que ce serait les premières années qui joueraient contre nous cet après-midi. Ainsi, Maya serait là aussi, ce qui sembla ravir Takeru qui lui lança un immense sourire. Je les trouvais réellement touchants, tous les deux. Avant que je ne retourne à ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires, Tora me vola un baiser et me caressa amoureusement la joue. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer le geste avant de lui offrir un tout petit sourire et de partir rapidement. Si je restais plus longtemps, je n'arriverais plus à m'en aller.

Le cours de sport ne fut pas aussi horrible que je l'imaginais. Die ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que je reste assis avec Takeru et les autres s'en donnèrent à cœur joie sur le terrain. Byo se révéla être aussi réfractaire à jouer qu'à parler et sourire, ce qui ne m'étonna pas vraiment, alors que tous ses camarades y mirent de la bonne volonté avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme et de pêche. En ce sens, j'enviais Kazuki, Miku, Yuuki et Teruki qui s'amusaient vraiment et savaient se montrer réellement extravertis sans pour autant en faire trop. Je remarquai alors avec beaucoup de retard que Yuji se trouvait dans notre équipe et que, par conséquent, il avait redoublé. Ça ne semblait cependant déranger aucun de mes camarades qui donnaient l'impression de l'avoir toujours eu dans leur équipe. J'admirais sincèrement leur façon de se lier à tout le monde, évoluant dans une franche camaraderie qui me fascinait autant qu'elle m'effrayait. Étais-je capable de me comporter de cette façon également ? Je n'en étais pas certain. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait falloir que j'évolue encore si je voulais devenir aussi ouvert qu'eux.

Une fois tout le monde rhabillé, les élèves se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes pour profiter de la fin d'après-midi à leur façon. Takeru me proposa de retourner à la bibliothèque et Aiji nous accompagna, cherchant un nouveau livre de chevet. Ainsi, je pus finir l'histoire que j'avais commencée la veille et en commencer une autre avec plaisir. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à ranger le livre dans les étagères pour rejoindre les autres à l'heure du repas, Aiji me regarda avec étonnement.

« Tu ne l'emmènes pas ? »

Je haussai les sourcils en signe de perplexité. Le livre n'appartenait-il pas à la bibliothèque ?

« Nous avons le droit d'emprunter des livres. Le proviseur nous fait confiance, il sait que personne ne les volera. Ce serait un peu bête de notre part, de toute façon, puisque si nous les volons, nous n'aurons plus de livres ici. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas. Mais je préfère le laisser là, ça me force à sortir de ma chambre, soufflai-je. »

« C'est une bonne vision des choses. Et puis, je suppose que tu as d'autres livres dans tes affaires, sourit-il. »

J'acquiesçai d'une signe de tête et nous sortîmes à trois de la bibliothèque pour nous rendre au réfectoire et manger dans un silence étrange. Il semblerait que cette première journée de cours soit venue à bout de l'énergie de mes camarades. Mais ce calme venait sans doute également du fait que Hitsugi et Yomi n'étaient pas avec nous et que Hiroto se faisait dorloter par Sakito.

Quand je fus couché, alors qu'il était aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente, je me remis à penser à la compétition de handball. Si je ne prenais pas en compte mes angoisses, j'avais envie – aussi bizarre que cela me fit – de participer avec les autres. Mais je ne pouvais pas les retirer de moi aussi facilement et j'avais peur que ce soit une gêne et un frein à l'équipe. Je savais que refuser de m'inscrire décevrait Nao et Hiroto mais être un poids à leur cheville n'était-ce pas pire ? Je ne savais que penser, d'autant que cette envie de faire partie de leur groupe me faisait un peu peur. J'avais changé trop vite, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Ce fut sur ces pensées embrouillées, après un petit « bonne nuit » à Kyo, que je m'endormis finalement.

Le lendemain, après ma douche et mon petit déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers la salle de permanence, le cours de langues du jeudi n'ayant lieu qu'une fois sur deux à partir de la semaine suivante. Le premier à me rejoindre fut Takeru, son sourire rayonnant toujours sur les lèvres. Il me salua en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Nous parlâmes un peu de Maya qui manquait particulièrement à mon camarade, le fait qu'il ait redoublé les ayant séparés, mais qui continuait de veiller sur lui autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, murmurai-je, je ferai attention à toi en son absence. Du moins, autant que je le peux. »

Je n'étais pas forcément assez fort pour le sauver mais je pouvais courir vite pour aller chercher Maya.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, sourit tendrement Takeru en me caressant doucement la joue. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, alors. »

Lui souriant légèrement, je rougis délicatement et nous changeâmes de sujet, attendant tranquillement les autres. Ce fut Nao et Hiroto, suivis par Yomi, qui furent les premiers à nous rejoindre. Le frère de mon amant s'appuya sur le mur à mes côtés et lança un sourire à Takeru avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, son meilleur ami se montrant plus rapide.

« Salut ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour, sourit chaleureusement mon ami. Plutôt bien oui, et toi ? »

Je me contentai pour ma part d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, les saluant d'un petit signe de main. Yomi semblait plongé dans une humeur joyeuse et détendue. Sans doute devait-il revenir d'un moment amoureux avec Ruka.

« Impeccable ! Bon, Tochi a tendance à ronfler mais bon… pouffa-t-il. »

Nao leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu peux parler. »

« J'oubliais, ironisa Hiroto en lui tapotant la tête, tu partages ta chambre avec Yomyom ! C'est sûr qu'avec lui c'est pas les ronflements qui sont le plus gênant… »

« Oh, ça va les gars, hein ! Et puis, je n'ai jamais rien fait de bizarre à Nao, Saga me fait trop flipper ! »

« De toute façon, tu parles beaucoup et te frottes à tout le monde mais tu ne tromperais jamais la personne avec laquelle tu sors. »

Tournant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, je pus constater qu'il s'agissait de Keiyu, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Mouais, c'est pas faux. »

« Et puis, tu aimes vraiment Ruka, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yomi rougit légèrement, ce qui était vraiment étrange venant de lui. Mais il semblerait qu'il n'était pas aussi à l'aise que d'ordinaire quand on parlait de sentiments.

« Ça se voit, sourit Nao. Je crois que la question se pose pas. »

« Mais qu'il est mignon ! renchérit Hiroto. Bon sang, c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir. »

Il me lança ensuite un clin d'œil.

« Tu déteins sur lui. »

« Ah, arrêtez vous deux, c'est pas drôle ! »

« Je trouve ça bien, intervins-je avec une petite voix, tu sembles plus humain, comme ça. »

Yomi me lança un regard surpris avant de me sourire gentiment, retrouvant cet air si adorable qui le faisait ressembler à un gamin.

« C'est gentil, enfin je pense que je peux le prendre comme quelque chose de gentil. »

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête en détournant les yeux. Depuis que je le connaissais, les fois où je l'avais vu agir sans trop d'exubérance se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Et le voir ainsi était plaisant et le rendait plus naturel. Hiroto se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

« À votre avis, qui est-ce qui va nous surveiller aujourd'hui ? demanda Nao. »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Takeru. »

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'avancer davantage dans la conversation, nos camarades arrivant à leur tour. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Shun apparut à nos côtés et déverrouilla la porte de la salle de permanence.

« Entrez calmement et asseyez-vous sur les rangs de devant. Le premier que je vois sur les tables du fond, je l'envoie faire un tour avec Hitsugi. Avec un peu de chance, il vous épargnera, sinon vous aurez le droit à Mana. »

Penchant la tête sur le côté en me demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce Mana dont les gens parlaient sans cesse comme d'une terrible menace, je finis par hausser les épaules et entrer dans la salle. Je m'installai ensuite tranquillement, Takeru s'asseyant sur la table à gauche de la mienne. Sortant mon bloc-note et mon crayon de bois, je regardai un instant Shun prendre place derrière son bureau et ouvrir son livre après avoir bien vérifié que tout le monde avait suivi ses instructions et sorti des affaires pour travailler calmement. Il ne tarda pas à se plonger dans son histoire, un air concentré sur ses traits fins et doux. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de réellement l'observer mais il était évident que c'était un bel homme. Des cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux sombres, un joli visage et une finesse délicate qui ne faisait pas peur comme la mienne. Sa beauté me rappela mon arrivée ici, quand celles de Tora et Saga m'avaient titillé alors que je n'avais jamais pris garde à ce genre de chose. Poussant un petit soupir, je baissai la tête vers mon bloc et entrepris de faire des petits graffitis sur ma page, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Les cours venant de reprendre, nous n'avions pas encore de travaux à faire et je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de prendre de livres avec moi. De plus, je n'étais pas assez courageux pour demander la permission à Shun d'aller chercher l'ouvrage que j'avais commencé à la bibliothèque. Alors je me contentais de remplir ma feuille de petits dessins sans réel sens, me coupant légèrement du monde.

« Ruki, appela-t-on discrètement à ma droite au bout d'un petit moment en crevant la petite bulle dans laquelle je m'étais plongé. »

Relevant la tête de mes dessins en me tournant vers mon voisin qui s'avérait être Yomi, je penchai la tête sur le côté pour savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Il m'offrit un immense sourire avant de me tendre un petit papier soigneusement plié. Intrigué, je l'attrapai calmement avant de le déplier pour le lire. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait de l'écriture de Nao. Après lecture, je fronçai légèrement les sourcils.

« _Coucou ! Je sais pas si tu y as réfléchi, mais tu sais ce que tu comptes faire pour le hand ?_ »

Le repliant, je le déposai sur un coin de ma table sans répondre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je n'aimais pas me sentir forcé alors je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça avec Nao. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour savoir que le handball comptait tellement pour lui qu'il serait sans doute capable de tout pour que j'entre dans l'équipe. Mais c'était un choix qui m'appartenait et je voulais pouvoir poser le pour et le contre sans avoir à rendre des comptes à quelqu'un. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Avais-je vraiment envie de participer ? Indéniablement, ma réponse à cette question était oui si j'en croyais les différentes réactions de mon corps : rythme cardiaque un peu plus irrégulier, bouffée de chaleur, mains tremblantes… C'était une façon de dire que je le souhaitais et que ça faisait grimper en moi un stress intense. C'était un peu la façon dont je réagissais au début quand je voulais embrasser Tora mais que je n'osais pas. Cependant, je savais aussi que ma peur des contacts me bloquerait grandement et serait une source de disputes possible. Il aurait été bien plus simple que je n'évolue pas autant et que je continue à ne rien ressentir, même si je serais passé à côté de tout un tas de choses merveilleuses et enrichissantes. Yomi finit par m'appeler à nouveau et je me tournai vers lui avec un visage neutre. Il me donna un autre papier que je pris avec réticence, davantage pour qu'il n'ait pas de raisons de m'asticoter que pour savoir ce qui était écrit. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir envie de lire. Et j'eus raison de me méfier, Nao semblant inlassable.

« _Désolé d'insister… Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'effraye ? Quand on a joué pendant les vacances, tu t'étais super bien débrouillé, même si on était que quatre. Tora sera là aussi. Et puis il y a Kyo et Maya qui jouent aussi._ »

Chiffonnant le mot pour en faire une petite boule que je déposai sur le bord de mon bureau, je tentai de reporter mon attention sur mes gribouillis pour ne pas penser à ça mais j'en fus incapable. Je n'avais pas envie de me confronter aux autres, je le lui avais déjà dit, et le fait que Nao ne veuille pas envisager de voir à ma façon me taquiner les nerfs de façon agaçante. Je savais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal mais j'aurais aimé qu'on me laisse tranquille et pouvoir réfléchir calmement à la question. Cependant, ça ne semblait pas envisageable pour mes camarades. Ma respiration se raccourcit légèrement alors que je sentais que je commençais à angoisser et à m'énerver en même temps. Plus ils me forçaient, plus j'étais réfractaire, et vice-versa. Mais plus j'étais réfractaire et plus je sentais que Nao et Hiroto seraient déçus. Et cette position était réellement désagréable. Crispant mes doigts sur mon crayon qui finit par se briser entre mes doigts, je sursautai légèrement. Takeru se tourna vers moi et, après avoir analysé la situation, il se pencha vers moi discrètement pour s'enquérir de mon bien-être. Constatant que je tremblais légèrement et que j'avais un souffle désordonné, mon voisin se leva pour aller parler à Shun. L'interrogeant du regard quand il revint vers moi, je cherchai à savoir ce qu'il faisait.

« Viens, nous allons à la bibliothèque un instant, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. »

Puis il attrapa ma main sous les murmures des autres élèves. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre Shun réclamer le silence que nous étions déjà dans le hall. Respirant profondément maintenant que le regard de Nao ne pesait plus sur moi, je lançai un regard de remerciement à mon ami.

« Tu te sens mieux ? interrogea-t-il doucement. »

Je haussai simplement les épaules, pas certain de pouvoir affirmer. Toute cette situation était pénible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Nao veut… que je rentre dans l'équipe… à tout prix. »

« Oh, il insiste ? »

« Oui, soupirai-je en serrant mes bras sur mon torse. »

« Et toi, tu as envie de participer ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire non, ce serait… mentir. Mais… je ne veux pas me confronter… aux autres et il ne veut pas… prendre en compte qu'entre nous… ce n'est pas pareil. Si on disputait les matchs… contre notre équipe… ce serait plus simple. Mais ce sera… contre d'autres personnes. »

« En somme, il ne réalise pas l'ampleur de ta peur des contacts. »

J'acquiesçai d'un léger signe de tête en regardant mes pieds. J'avais l'impression d'embêter tout le monde avec cette histoire. Takeru posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il faut simplement que tu te poses la question "est-ce que je veux laisser mes angoisses régir ma vie ?" pour trouver la solution à ce problème. »

Relevant les yeux pour le regarder, je pus constater qu'il m'offrait un sourire engageant. L'expression de son visage me disait que je pouvais trouver la réponse par moi-même. Il fallait que je cherche au fond de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je sentais que c'était là, à portée de main. Sans doute était-ce même sous mon nez depuis le départ ! Est-ce que je voulais laisser mes angoisses régir ma vie ? Non, bien sûr. Ça paraissait tellement simple. Mais je n'étais pas certain d'être capable de passer par-dessus tout ça.

« Ne réfléchis pas trop non plus, souffla Takeru. Quand tu as les sourcils froncés ainsi, on dirait que tu vas pleurer, je n'aime pas cette expression sur ton visage. »

Il passa un doigt tendre sur ma joue.

« On va chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et on retourne en permanence ? »

Un peu abasourdi, les joues rosies par ses mots et son geste, j'approuvai avec un temps de retard avant de le suivre. La réponse viendrait à moi tôt ou tard.

Avec délicatesse, je pris le livre commencé la veille et nous retournâmes dans la salle avec nos camarades. Ce fut Takeru qui entra le premier et je retournai à ma place en regardant le sol, me rasseyant rapidement avant de me plonger dans ma lecture pour tenter de tout oublier pendant le reste du temps. Puis la sonnerie retentit et je rangeai mes affaires avant de filer en vitesse, peu désireux de parler à Nao ou un autre immédiatement. Je me réfugiai dans les toilettes du premier étage, m'enfermant dans une cabine pour la pause. C'était stupide, j'étais un idiot fini, mais j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait se dire. Je ne voulais me fâcher avec personne, encore moins pour une histoire de sport.

Une minute avant le début du cours, je décidai de sortir de ma cabine, tombant presque nez à nez avec Byo. Me regardant avec un air surpris, il finit par m'offrir un sourire qui me déstabilisa. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'y focaliser, risquant d'être en retard en mathématiques. Le saluant d'un signe de tête automatique, je me glissai dans le couloir et rejoignis ma classe, partant m'asseoir en silence, le visage vers le sol. Sortant calmement mon bloc-note et mon crayon, je relevai finalement les yeux vers Kaoru qui commença son cours à dix heures dix pile. Prenant soigneusement le cours pour ne penser à rien d'autres que ça, je finis malgré tout par avoir mes pensées qui dérivèrent à leur gré. Je détestais être surdoué !

Finalement, la sonnerie pour annoncer la fin du cours résonna dans la salle de classe en même temps qu'un profond soupir de soulagement sous le regard blasé de Kaoru. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à voir ses élèves aussi peu intéressés par sa matière. Ça ne devait pas être agréable et je pris une moue contrite. Je ne devais pas l'aider réellement, passant la moitié de ses cours à rêvasser. Recopiant les numéros des exercices à faire, je rangeai ensuite mes affaires dans mon sac et me dirigeai vers ma chambre sans attendre personne, esquivant habilement l'endroit par lequel Tora avait le plus de chance de passer. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas le voir mais je voulais juste souffler un moment, seul avec mon petit Choupi. Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête alors un peu de calme me ferait du bien. J'aurais aimé savoir mettre mon esprit en pause mais je n'en étais pas capable. Alors pour l'occuper sur autre chose que l'équipe de la compétition de handball, je le forçai à se concentrer sur le plafond, cherchant le moindre petit défaut en caressant tendrement mon lapin, allongé sur le dos sur le lit de Kyo pour être entouré de son odeur et me sentir en sécurité. À force de fixer le plafond de cette manière, le pelage doux de Choupi chatouillant mes doigts de temps à autre, j'étais doucement en train de m'assoupir. Mais une présence de l'autre côté de la porte, immobile, me fit froncer légèrement les sourcils et redresser la tête. La personne qui attendait derrière ne semblait pas décidée à toquer mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir qui elle était. Ma logique – et mon cœur aussi – me poussait à croire qu'il s'agissait de Tora. Mais d'un autre côté, mon petit côté paranoïaque me forçait à me demander si ça ne pouvait pas être Hitsugi. Poussant un petit soupir, je me reposai correctement sur les coussins.

« L'encadrement de la porte n'est pas un endroit de squat très agréable, dis-je d'une voix calme, alors tu peux entrer. »

Je savais que mon visiteur m'avait entendu et je n'avais plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ce soit bien mon petit ami.

« Tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-on. »

Reconnaissant sans mal la voix de Tora, je ne pus retenir un petit sourire.

« Oui, tu ne me déranges jamais. »

Et puis, il m'empêcherait de m'assoupir. Il ouvrit alors la porte et me salua d'un sourire avant de refermer derrière lui. Sans un mot, il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour ébouriffer mes petits cheveux.

« Tu prends une pause ? »

Attrapant sa main, mon petit lapin bondissant sur le matelas à mes côtés, j'acquiesçai vaguement.

« J'avais mal à la tête. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité.

« Tu devrais peut-être prendre une aspirine. Après t'être reposé, ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux. »

Il laissa passer un silence pendant lequel je jouais avec ses doigts. En évoluant, j'avais perdu cette habitude et retrouver ce geste me montra à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Il allait falloir que je me retrouve un minimum, j'étais devenu trop différent de ce que j'étais à mon arrivée ici.

« Tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose à grignoter ? »

Je déniai de la tête en posant sa main sur ma joue et fermant les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, je prendrai quelque chose après le cours de musique. »

Je n'avais pas envie de manger, de peur que ça ne passe pas. Quand mes pensées s'entrechoquaient, j'étais souvent barbouillé et digérais assez mal. Le stress et l'angoisse étaient des choses nocives pour mon alimentation déjà précaire.

« OK. »

Il caressa avec légèreté ma peau puis se pencha pour m'effleurer les lèvres. Souriant, j'exhalai un souffle timide avant de me rouler en boule pour me coller contre son flanc, gardant sa main entre les miennes et prenant garde à Choupi. Mais mon lapin avait élu domicile dans un coin du lit où il avait entrepris de dormir. Il était adorable.

« Tu ne vas pas manger, toi ? demandai-je finalement à Tora. »

Il était vrai que vouloir qu'il reste le privait de repas et c'était égoïste.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais cours l'après-midi, sourit-il pour toute réponse. Saga me prendra un sandwich, ne t'en fais pas. »

Relevant légèrement la tête, je lui offris un regard interrogateur. Je ne savais pas que nous pouvions prendre des sandwiches à la place d'un repas. Tora me fit un sourire en caressant tendrement ma joue.

« C'est vrai qu'on a pas expérimenté ça avec toi mais après les examens de juin et au début du mois de septembre, quand il fait beau dehors, on peut acheter des sandwiches pour manger dans le parc ou sur la berge. C'est plus agréable, d'autant qu'après il est difficile de sortir puisqu'il fait fort froid. »

Je hochai la tête avec compréhension.

« L'an passé a été assez étrange et ça ne nous est pas arrivé d'avoir envie de sortir mais tu pourras peut-être voir ça cette année. »

« Hm. »

Me réinstallant confortablement contre lui, je poussai un petit soupir. J'avais envie de lui parler de la compétition, histoire d'y voir plus clair, mais j'avais peur de le déranger avec ça et de monter les deux frères l'un contre l'autre à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas les voir se déchirer à cause de moi. Cependant, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il verrait mon trouble et s'en inquièterait. Il avait toujours réussi à lire en moi, depuis le tout début.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te chagrine ? »

Prenant une moue un peu boudeuse, je resserrai légèrement mes doigts sur sa main.

« À ton avis, il vaut mieux décevoir quelqu'un en refusant sa proposition ou le décevoir en lui montrant qu'on n'est pas si fort qu'il le pense ? »

Ce genre de questions devait lui paraître étrange, surtout aussi soudainement, mais peut-être pourrait-il m'aider à trouver quel choix prendre.

« Hm… bonne question. »

Il réfléchit un instant, levant les yeux au ciel, et je le regardai cogiter sur ma question. Je devais sans doute réfléchir de trop, mais stopper mon flot de pensées et de questions était impossible. Et puis, sans ça, ne serais-je pas complètement vide ?

« Et bien… je suppose que ça dépend de la personne, de la situation… À quoi tu penses ? »

Me redressant en position assise, un profond soupir franchissant mes lèvres, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne jamais avoir joué devant Nao.

« À la compétition… »

Comme depuis deux jours. Aussitôt, Tora passa un bras autour de mes épaules, comme pour me soutenir.

« Tu parles de l'insistance de Nao à recruter les membres de 'son' équipe, c'est ça ? »

« Oui et non. »

Je me boudinai contre lui.

« Disons que son insistance m'oppresse davantage que si j'étais seul avec mes pensées mais ça ne change pas grand-chose à mon problème. »

Je n'avais pas envie de faire de mal à Nao en refusant mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de dire oui et de pénaliser l'équipe entière pour ne pas blesser une seule personne.

« Tu ne sais toujours pas si tu veux jouer alors ? »

« Si, je sais. En fait, je crois que je me complique la vie. »

C'était même certain. Je voulais jouer, être avec les autres sur le terrain, me mêler davantage à mes camarades. À partir de là, la réponse aurait dû être simple : il me suffisait d'inscrire mon nom à la fin de la liste. Seulement, d'autres données que j'étais sans doute le seul à trouver importantes s'ajoutaient au tout ; ma peur des contacts, par exemple.

« Explique-moi un peu. »

« Nao croit que je suis un joueur exceptionnel, sauf que nous n'étions que quatre quand nous avons joué. Et je vous connaissais tous les trois. Mais face à d'autres joueurs, je serai sans doute incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Et je ne veux pas être un poids pour l'équipe de notre école. »

Exposé à l'oral, ça paraissait ridicule…

« Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu n'as pas essayé, tempéra Tora. On aura des entraînements de toute façon alors… si tu veux, tu peux participer et voir si ça te convient, puis te décider ensuite. Je ne pense pas que Die pourra t'en tenir rigueur. »

« Et face aux autres équipes, si je me mets à trembler et que je n'arrive pas à bouger ? m'inquiétai-je. Si jamais je panique complètement et vous pénalise ? Takeru m'a laissé entendre que je ne devais pas laisser mes angoisses régir ma vie mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, tu sais. Je… Vous êtes tous vraiment gentils, alors c'était plus facile de refouler mes peurs mais… Ce ne sera pas pareil, là-bas. »

Parler autant me donnait mal à la gorge et me mettait mal à l'aise, et mon mal de tête augmentait de plus en plus.

« Eh, eh, calme-toi, souffla Tora en m'enlaçant plus étroitement. Je suis d'accord avec Takeru, mais il faut que tu ailles à ton rythme. Tu ne peux pas exiger de toi de savoir freiner tes peurs du jour au lendemain. »

« Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Nao et aux autres, murmurai-je en cachant mon visage contre son torse. »

« Ruki… »

Il me caressa le dos pour me calmer en douceur.

« Tu ne décevras personne. Ils te verront jouer aux entraînements. De toute façon, personne ne peut te forcer à choisir, pas même Nao. »

Refermant mes doigts sur sa veste au niveau de sa taille, je me lovai contre lui en tentant de chasser toutes mes pensées inutiles. Ça ne servait à rien de se mettre dans de tels états pour si peu. De plus, je ne devrais pas tarder à aller en cours sans quoi je finirais par arriver en retard. Mais je n'avais pas très envie de bouger maintenant alors que j'étais enveloppé chaleureusement de l'aura aimante de Tora.

« Ça va aller, assura-t-il. N'y pense plus. »

Puis il m'embrassa tendrement le front.

« Au pire, je suis là pour t'aider à ne plus y penser, sourit-il. »

« Nao m'a dit que tu jouerais aussi, c'est vrai ? demandai-je en me laissant glisser entre ses bras. »

Il ne me l'avait pas dit de vive voix mais c'était de cette manière que j'avais compris son message écrit.

« C'est vrai oui, approuva-t-il. Avec Saga et Hitsugi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est surveillant qu'on n'a pas le droit de s'amuser. »

Je frissonnai sensiblement à l'entente du nom du surveillant à la flamboyante chevelure. J'en avais complètement oublié ce détail dans le désordre de mes pensées. Ce n'était pas pour me motiver. Mais ce serait une façon de combattre ma peur irrationnelle pour Hitsugi qui ne m'avait jamais réellement fait de tort.

« Dis-toi que si tu survis aux entraînements avec Hitsugi, le reste sera un jeu d'enfant, plaisanta-t-il. Il n'est pas méchant, mais ça t'habituera un peu plus au chahut. »

« Hm. »

J'inspirai et expirai profondément avant de me redresser pour me plonger dans ses yeux.

« Je vais devoir aller en cours. »

Je n'avais pas envie de louper la musique.

« Il vaudrait mieux, sinon ton professeur ne sera pas très content. C'est musique si je ne me trompe pas ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. J'avais hâte de pouvoir rejouer un peu, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas pu toucher les cordes d'une guitare ou les touches d'un piano.

« Alors allons-y, souffla-t-il dans mon cou en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille. Sans quoi Shou ne pourra pas t'inclure dans un nouveau groupe, ce serait dommage. »

Je frissonnai délicatement et posai un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

« Hm. Je dois récupérer mes affaires. »

Je chatouillai ses bras pour qu'il me relâche et je partis prendre mon sac avant d'attraper sa main pour l'entraîner à ma suite vers l'étage inférieur, devant la salle de musique. Il n'y avait encore personne et je regardai la petite cour par la grande vitre. Elle amenait réellement une petite touche de sérénité mystique qui me fascinait.

« Toujours en train de regarder dehors, constata Tora avec un petit rire. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment dehors puisque c'est la petite cour intérieure. »

Je lui offris un petit sourire en coin.

« Je l'aime bien. »

Tora m'ébouriffa amoureusement les cheveux.

« Il n'y a pas grand monde qui y fait attention à part toi. Ça doit lui changer. »

Je haussai les épaules sans détourner le regard de cette petite touche de verdure perdue au milieu de ce grand bâtiment. Je trouvai ça dommage que personne n'y fasse attention, elle était rafraîchissante. Mais il y avait de moins en moins de monde pour s'intéresser à la nature en général. La couleur de ses fleurs, les petits clapotis que devait provoquer la fontaine mais qui ne parvenaient pas à nos oreilles, les petites dalles grises perdues entre les plantes… Cette cour était un petit bout de Paradis. Je fus coupé dans ma contemplation par l'arrivée de mes camarades. Relevant la tête, je pus constater que les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à être venus, Hitsugi traversant la foule avec Tero pour nous rejoindre rapidement. Frissonnant avant même de sentir sa présence près de moi, je me rapprochai de Kyo qui s'était posé à mes côtés sans que je ne le remarque. Je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi mais, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, le surveillant à la chevelure flamboyante semblait craindre deux personnes : Maya et Kyo.

Heureusement, les deux amants aux cheveux rouges et à l'air espiègle se contentèrent de bavarder avec Tora sans faire attention à moi. Et finalement, après quelques minutes de brouhaha intense autour de moi, Shou ouvrit la salle et le silence se fit presque instantanément. Saluant mon petit ami d'un léger sourire et d'un baiser sur la joue, je n'eus guère le temps de plus, Kyo attrapant ma main pour pénétrer dans la salle à la suite des autres. Quand tout le monde fut entré, le professeur referma la porte et tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

« Bien, tout d'abord bonjour à tout le monde, j'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble et que le travail que nous effectuerons en musique se fera dans une bonne ambiance. Avant de vous expliquer comment se déroulera ce cours, je vais commencer par faire l'appel. Quand vous entendez votre nom, donnez-moi l'instrument, ou les instruments puisque certains en pratiquent plusieurs, desquels vous jouez. Ça me permettra de cette façon de construire les groupes de manière équilibrée, qu'il n'y ait pas cinq batteurs dans un groupe et trois chanteurs dans un autre. »

Shou commença rapidement et les élèves répondirent chacun leur tour. À chaque réponse, le professeur notait quelque chose sur un papier qu'il déposait dans un pot différent. Il y avait peu d'élèves qui jouaient de plusieurs instruments. Miyavi en faisait partie, jouant de la basse et de la guitare, et Sakito également, sachant faire de la flûte. Bizarrement, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. Certains, comme Yomi, Keiyu et Byo, avouèrent ne savoir que très peu faire résonner un instrument puisqu'ils s'étaient davantage consacrés à l'apprentissage du chant. Alors, quand ce fut mon tour, je me sentis gêné d'avouer que je savais jouer de plusieurs instruments, précisant comme les précédents que j'avais une préférence pour la guitare et le piano. Personne ne fit de remarques et Shou termina rapidement de faire l'appel.

« Hm, bon, Miyavi, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de faire de la basse cette année ? Pour équilibrer les groupes, il me manque un bassiste. »

« Pas de problème, répondit celui-ci avec entrain, ça me permettra de changer un peu ! »

« C'est parfait ! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur. Je vais donc passer à la formation des groupes. Pour que personne ne soit favorisé ou pénalisé, je procède à un tirage au sort, instrument par instrument. Alors, allons-y pour le premier groupe. »

Il mélangea le contenu du premier pot et en tira un petit papier. Il fit la même chose avec les trois pots suivants, piochant deux papiers dans l'avant-dernier.

« Bien, nous avons donc un groupe composé de Kanon pour la basse, Yasuno pour la batterie, Bou et Takuya pour la guitare et Miku pour le chant. Bien sûr, les rôles que je vous attribue peuvent être changés si vous le souhaitez. Je ne force aucun de vous à rester guitaristes ou batteurs. De même, vous pouvez utiliser n'importe quel instrument dans votre composition si vous en voyez la nécessité. Mais j'en reparlerai tout à l'heure. »

Il passa ensuite aux autres et je trouvai le hasard bien fait en voyant les groupes se former. En effet, Nao et Hiroto se retrouvèrent avec Miyavi, Sakito et Keiyu. Takeru et Maya terminèrent dans le même groupe, avec Masato, Mitsuru et Chiyu. Yomi eut un large sourire quand il constata qu'il était avec Tero – ça allait faire du grabuge, dans ce groupe – en compagnie de Yuura, Yuji et Mai. Quant à Byo et Kazuki, ils furent réunis et eurent comme autres membres Yuuki, Tohru et Teruki.

« Et donc, termina Shou avec un sourire, le dernier groupe est composé de Toshiya, Shinya, Ruki, Aiji et Kyo. Tout le monde a bien suivi ? »

La classe acquiesça d'une même voix et le professeur eut un petit rire avant d'expliquer ce qu'il attendait de ces six groupes. Il voulait que chacun compose une chanson sans que tout le travail ne soit fait par une seule personne, chaque membre devant mettre la main à la pâte. La note porterait sur la façon de travailler, sur l'évolution de la composition et sur la prestation de fin d'année. En somme, il expliquait ça uniquement pour les élèves de première année. Finalement, il nous laissa faire connaissance avec notre groupe avant de passer au chant. Nous regroupant dans un coin, Kyo m'ébouriffa les cheveux et Shinya me fit un doux sourire. J'étais ravi d'être dans leur groupe.

« Bon, cette année, il faudra se montrer sérieux, pouffa Toshiya. L'an passé, c'est Ruki qui a presque tout fait, ce n'était pas cool de notre part. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, répliquai-je en rougissant, je n'ai fait que reprendre vos idées et les assembler. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! »

Aiji eut un petit rire et nous discutâmes de ce qu'on souhaitait faire jusqu'à ce que Shou tape dans ses mains. Il expliqua comment se déroulait le cours de chant, me demanda si j'étais d'accord pour faire l'accompagnement – cette année, c'était au piano – et, alors que j'acceptais, il distribua les paroles et me donna les partitions. J'allais m'installer rapidement et le cours se passa parfaitement bien. Je remerciai intérieurement Shou de m'avoir permis de jouer, échappant ainsi au chant en lui-même. Et me concentrer sur les partitions m'empêchait de trop penser, faisant passer mes doutes au second plan. Je devrais forcément prendre une décision à un moment mais elle était remise à plus tard et c'était très bien ainsi.

La fin de la semaine fila rapidement, sans doute était-ce dû à toutes ces questions qui me pourrissaient l'esprit. Le cours de chimie me permit de constater que je semblais avoir particulièrement manqué à Ruka et que Yuji était devenu mon binôme. Il paraissait complètement perdu dans cette matière et je fis mon possible pour lui expliquer quoi faire. Ce qui n'était pas simple puisque je ne le connaissais pas réellement et étais donc mal à l'aise. Mais, globalement, tout se passa bien. De plus, revoir Uruha au cours de littérature me fit bizarrement plaisir. Son aura fascinante, sa voix grave et douce et ses idées m'avaient manqué plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il nous apprit que le livre que nous étudierions serait _La Maison du sommeil_ de Jonathan Coe, ce qui me rappela mon premier jour dans cet établissement, quand j'avais rencontré Kyo pour la première fois. Et, les souvenirs de mes débuts ici florissant dans mon esprit, j'allais inscrire en tout petit mon nom au bas de la feuille d'inscription pour la compétition de handball le vendredi juste avant de partir, quand personne n'y faisait attention. J'avais trop changé, ou bien pas assez, pour rester à ce stade intermédiaire.

Une fois dans le train, installé confortablement à côté de Kyo, je tournai la tête vers lui. Ses cheveux retombaient en petites mèches sur son front et ses yeux d'un noir d'encre en total contraste avec la couleur dorée de sa chevelure me fixaient calmement. Tendant la main, je passai mes doigts entre ses mèches et les glissai dans son cou. Il eut un sourire et j'attrapai sa main pour jouer avec ses doigts.

« Dis, Kyo, l'anniversaire de Tora est bientôt et je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui offrir comme cadeau, tu veux bien m'aider à trouver ? »

S'il fut surpris de ma demande, il n'en laissa rien paraître et hocha simplement la tête.

« D'accord, on pourra aller en ville à deux, demain, si tu veux. »

« Hm, ce serait bien. »

« Oui, ça nous permettra d'être un peu juste tous les deux. »

J'approuvai silencieusement et posai ma tête sur son épaule pour le reste du trajet.

Comme convenu, nous passâmes le samedi en ville tous les deux, mes parents partant de leur côté après nous avoir déposés au centre-ville. Nous fîmes plusieurs magasins mais, étant donné que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose des goûts de Tora et que je me promis d'y remédier, il était assez dur de trouver quelque chose qui conviendrait. Finalement, nous entrâmes dans une bijouterie dont la vitrine m'avait attiré. Elle était assez petite et il y avait peu de monde à l'intérieur, ce qui était parfait. Je commençais à être oppressé par la foule extérieure. Regardant calmement les bijoux qui brillaient derrière leur vitre, je me demandai ce qui pourrait plaire à mon petit ami. Kyo me désigna un pendentif mais je déniai de la tête, c'était joli mais je voyais mal Tora mettre ce genre de chose.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda gentiment la gérante de la boutique. »

Rougissant légèrement, je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en approuvant silencieusement.

« Quel genre désirez-vous ? »

« Quelque chose de discret, murmurai-je, mais de joli. »

« C'est pour un jeune homme, précisa Kyo. Pour son anniversaire. »

La vendeuse eut une petite moue, l'air de se demander quel genre de relation pouvait nous unir à l'homme mystère, mais approuva d'un signe de tête avec un sourire sincère. Ça avait quelque chose de gênant mais j'essayais de ne pas me focaliser dessus. Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes de conseils, j'optai pour un anneau au bout d'une chaîne, le tout en argent. Ainsi, Tora pourrait choisir de mettre la bague à son doigt ou non, selon ses envies. Kyo m'assura que c'était un très bon choix et, après avoir retrouvé mes parents, nous rentrâmes tranquillement à la maison où je partis immédiatement ranger le cadeau dans ma chambre, à l'intérieur du tiroir de ma table de chevet.

La soirée se passa sans accroc, Kyo me faisant la lecture de _La Maison du sommeil_ dans sa chambre. De cette manière, l'histoire prenait une toute autre dimension et je l'appréciai d'autant plus. Mais malgré l'attention que je lui portais et la fascination que sa voix exerçait sur moi, je finis par m'endormir paisiblement la tête sur ses genoux. La sortie en ville m'avait semblait-il plus épuisé que je ne l'avais pensé de prime abord. Je ne pouvais cependant nier que ça m'avait fait plaisir de me retrouver seul à seul avec Kyo, savourant sa présence sans me sentir obligé de parler. Ces petits moments à deux m'avaient manqué et je me promis de ne pas me perdre davantage. Il fallait que je me retrouve un minimum, je ne voulais pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Mais étais-je si différent de celui que j'étais avant de devenir indifférent ? Je n'en étais pas certain…

Le dimanche, je me levai tard et passai une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire de la batterie pour soulager ma jambe gauche qui commençait à se rappeler à moi. Piétiner en ville pour passer de magasin en magasin ne semblait pas lui avoir vraiment plu. Quand mon épaule gauche protesta et que mon bras fut pris d'une crampe douloureuse, je fus forcé par Kyo de m'arrêter. Il me massa tendrement pour décrisper mes muscles et me fit promettre de ne plus forcer autant. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et attrapai sa main pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine. Il était seize heures trente et je le suppliai de faire des cookies avec moi. Il pouffa légèrement, m'ébouriffa les cheveux et nous nous mîmes à la pâtisserie. Il n'était pas très doué en cuisine mais son rire à chaque bêtise qu'il faisait valait bien une pièce pleine de farine.

Après avoir dégusté nos biscuits aux formes étranges, nous partîmes préparer nos sacs pour le lendemain matin, mon père nous ayant proposé de nous déposer. Il ne pourrait pas le faire souvent et ça lui faisait plaisir. Je pense que c'était davantage dû au fait de nous avoir à ses côtés une soirée de plus. J'aidai ma mère à faire le repas et nous dînâmes dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue. J'aimais vraiment ces petits moments. Puis chacun partit dormir et je rejoignis Morphée tranquillement.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris ma douche et constaté que je n'avais guère pris plus de quelques cent grammes, j'enfilai mon uniforme et passai rapidement dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac avant de rejoindre Kyo et mon père dans le hall. Je m'étais réveillé en retard et avais retardé le départ de plusieurs minutes. Heureusement, il n'y eut aucun embouteillage sur les routes et nous arrivâmes en avance à l'école malgré tout. Mon père me salua en m'ébouriffant les cheveux et repartit une fois que nous fûmes descendu de voiture. Nous dirigeant vers le bâtiment, nous allâmes déposer nos affaires dans la chambre avant de nous rendre à l'étage inférieur, Kyo rejoignant son cours de littérature et moi celui d'histoire. J'eus à peine le temps de poser un pied dans la salle que Takeru vint me saluer, inquiet de ne pas m'avoir vu plus tôt. Il était vrai que j'avais la manie d'arriver trop tôt devant la salle. Le rassurant calmement, je saluai Maya d'un signe de tête qu'il me rendit. Je commençais à sincèrement les apprécier.

Quand Hyde fut sorti de la salle à la fin du cours, Nao et Hiroto bondirent jusque ma table pour me parler. Je me demandais encore ce qui avait bien pu les intéresser chez moi quand ils étaient venus me voir la première fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils semblaient toujours autant enthousiasmés à l'idée d'avoir mon avis sur tout et n'importe quoi, c'était particulièrement étrange. Alors que Nao était reparti dans un monologue trop rapide pour que je saisisse tout, Yomi l'interrompit brutalement en arrivant.

« Hey, les gars, vous avez vu la feuille qui est affiché dans le hall ? »

« Non, où ça ? demanda Hiroto avec empressement. »

« Elle remplace la liste des noms pour la compétition, il est dit que ceux qui se sont inscrits doivent se rendre au gymnase à seize heures trente pour faire un premier point. »

« Sérieux ? Faudra qu'on aille voir ça avant d'aller manger ! s'exclama Nao. »

« De toute façon, on passe devant, sourit Yomi de toutes ses dents. »

Voyant que personne ne se tournait vers moi en s'extasiant du fait que je m'étais inscrit, je fus soulagé. Personne n'ayant vu mon nom, je pouvais toujours revenir sur ma décision, même si ça décevrait probablement Die. Sauf s'il pensait à une blague, ce que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre. Uruha entrant dans la salle, mes camarades retournèrent à leur place et je tournai mon visage vers le paysage un instant. Le temps était toujours aussi clair, les nuages ressemblant à des filaments blanc dans le vaste ciel d'un bleu pur, même si le vent commençait à se rafraîchir légèrement. Bientôt le vert des arbres se tinterait de jaune, d'orange et de marron, et leurs feuilles virevolteraient délicatement dans l'air comme des acrobates aériens. La voix du professeur me ramena à la réalité et j'attrapai mon stylo pour prendre des notes. Nous avions encore un peu de temps avant que l'automne ne s'annonce.

Le repas de midi se passa calmement et je me forçai à finir mon assiette – il fallait à tout pris que je reprenne du poids – ce qui me valut d'être barbouillé pendant tout le cours de sport. Heureusement, Die ne me força pas à aller sur le terrain, ma pâleur devait l'en dissuader. Et puis, il devait avoir l'habitude que je ne bouge pas du banc et tienne compagnie à Takeru. Kyo tenta bien de nous rejoindre mais il dut rester sur le terrain malgré lui. Je me demandai ce qui l'avait poussé à s'inscrire dans l'équipe pour la compétition alors qu'il n'aimait pas se trouver sur le terrain. Était-ce Toshiya qui l'avait convaincu ou l'espoir que le contexte dans lequel les matchs seront joués change sa perception du jeu ? Je n'en savais rien mais je me sentais moins seul à avoir fait un choix aussi étrange que d'aller contre ma nature.

Finalement, je sortis du gymnase à la fin du cours sous les regards de mes camarades inscrits à la compétition et qui restaient là jusque la réunion. Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je ne retournai pas jusqu'au grand bâtiment mais partis faire un tour dans le petit parc pour réfléchir posément. Caché derrière les arbres, je pus voir Maya, Miku, Saga et Tora entrer dans la salle de sport. Je constatai également que Hitsugi arrivait rapidement et un frisson courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Au fond, si ce n'était moi-même, qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait d'aller là-bas et de montrer à tout le monde que je voulais continuer à évoluer ? J'avais peur, c'était indéniable. Mais j'en avais envie aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je devais y aller, c'était logique. Dans ce cas, pourquoi mes pieds hésitaient tellement à m'emmener jusque là-bas ? Pourquoi un pas en avant semblait équivaloir à deux pas en arrière ?

Inspirant profondément en fermant les yeux, je secouai légèrement la tête pour me reprendre. Puis je restai un moment sans bouger, écoutant le clapotis de l'eau, le murmure du vent, les craquements du bois autour de moi. Ça avait toujours réussi à me calmer, m'aidant à retrouver l'entière maîtrise de mon esprit et de mes pensées. Je ne sais combien de temps je passai ainsi avant de rouvrir les yeux et d'avancer calmement vers le gymnase. Me posant à l'entrée, j'observai un instant ce qu'il s'y passait. Die faisait l'appel dans l'ordre des inscriptions.

« Alors, Nao et Hiroto sont là. Kyo aussi, je suis surpris. »

Il écrivit un petit truc sur sa feuille à côté de chaque nom semblait-il.

« Toshiya, je l'ai vu au cours, Maya… »

Il releva la tête pour voir qu'il lui faisait face et retourna à sa liste.

« Miyavi est là aussi, Miku… Et bien pareillement… Hitsugi et Tero, c'est OK, Saga et Tora aussi. »

Il fit ses petits symboles et prit une expression étrange que je ne réussis pas à déchiffrer.

« Et comme je m'en doutais, Ruki n'est pas… »

« Je suis là ! m'exclamai-je avant même de m'en rendre compte. »

Le bras levé, la tête baissée, j'entrai dans le gymnase sous le regard surpris de mes camarades. Finalement, la décision était tombée d'elle-même, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Il était temps que j'assume mes envies, que je combatte mes peurs et surpasse mes angoisses. Le cri de joie de Nao et Hiroto, la façon dont Kyo m'ébouriffa les cheveux, le sourire en coin discret que me lança Maya… Tout ça me confortait dans mes résolutions. J'avais fait, même si c'était de façon pratiquement involontaire, le bon choix. Et c'était un nouveau pas en avant vers une vie plus ouverte. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me réservait, serait-elle pire ou meilleure, juste qu'elle serait différente.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin **: Ça y est, Ruki l'a fait, je vais pouvoir passer à la suite ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais personnellement, tout le long du chapitre j'ai eu envie de le secouer version vas-t'inscrire-en-bas-de-la-liste-purée-tu-m'saoules-trop ! Mais bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite !

Sinon, combien d'entre vous ont cru ne jamais pouvoir lire ce chapitre ? *grand sourire*


	23. Rencontres victorieuses

**Titre** :Laissez-moi vivre.  
**Auteur** : Rukyoshû.  
**Déclaration** : C'est de la daube et j'assume. Un grand **MERCI** à mon Fils qui m'a débloquée en me donnant l'idée suprême *BISOUUU*  
**Merci** sincèrement également à ceux qui ont réussi à patienter tout ce temps. Je sais que j'avais promis de le publier plus rapidement mais c'était vraiment très, très dur à écrire. J'en étais au point où j'ai eu envie de tout arrêter, pour tout vous dire, donc pardonnez-moi, je me rattraperai avec les prochains chapitres qui seront bien mieux. Je l'espère.

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires ici et à qui je ne réponds pas forcément. Je l'ai peut-être déjà dit et, dans ce cas, je m'excuse de me répéter, mais je trouve le système de commentaires vraiment peu pratique sur ce site. Je ne peux répondre aux anonymes et je ne sais jamais si j'ai répondu aux autres. Si vous n'avez pas de réponses, ce n'est pas contre vous, tous vos commentaires sont lus et appréciés à leur juste valeur ! Donc merci à tous ceux qui commentent ici et :

**Bonne lecture !**

XXIII – Rencontres victorieuses.

Cette première séance réservée à la compétition se passa le plus tranquillement du monde. Étant donné que nous n'étions que douze à nous être inscrits, Die décida de tous nous garder, constatant que nous étions tous plus ou moins motivés. Ça se ressentait davantage chez certains et moins chez d'autres mais le résultat était le même. Nous avions donc cinq remplaçants et, malheureusement, je n'en faisais pas partie. En effet, le professeur nous expliqua comment allaient fonctionner nos séances d'entraînement et nous fit ensuite jouer pour pouvoir nous donner une place adéquate à chacun. Die et la plupart de mes camarades furent surpris de ma vitesse et de ma facilité à esquiver les joueurs et je fus désigné comme avant-centre. Je fis une petite grimace en me faisant la remarque que ma peur des contacts avait joué contre moi j'avais tellement appris à ne pas approcher les autres et à me faufiler entre eux que j'en obtenais un poste qui ne me convenait pas réellement. Mais je n'osai pas refuser et tous eurent leur position. À mes côtés joueraient Maya et Hiroto, respectivement en attaque droite et gauche. En ligne de défense, Nao était à gauche, Tora au centre et Saga à droite. Et comme gardien de but, pour son plus grand plaisir, ce fut Hitsugi qui fut désigné. Kyo, Miyavi, Toshiya, Miku et Tero ne se plaignirent pas d'être remplaçants, prêts à encourager et à venir à la rescousse des membres de leur équipe.

Puis ce fut le moment de désigner le capitaine et j'eus un drôle de pressentiment. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était en bien ou en mal mais j'avais une impression étrange. Et j'eus raison puisque Die nous fit part de ses difficultés à choisir un bon capitaine. Il expliqua tranquillement qu'il hésitait entre Maya, qui était un excellent joueur et qui pourrait mener l'équipe avec brio, Kyo, qui était souvent resté sur le banc à observer ses camarades et qui saurait motiver ses troupes, et moi, qui avais passé tant de temps à regarder les autres jouer que je connaissais leur jeu par cœur et qui pourrais donc les guider correctement. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour analyser correctement ce que je venais d'apprendre et lançai ensuite un regard à Nao. Il faisait une drôle de tête, son expression étant perdue entre le choc, la déception et l'incompréhension. Quoi qu'il en soit, Maya s'empressa de refuser la proposition. Il était là pour jouer, pas pour s'occuper des stratégies ou autres trucs du genre qui le blaseraient bien vite. Kyo refusa également, trouvant ce titre de capitaine trop saoulant et expliquant que d'autres étaient mieux qualifiés. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers moi et je rougis violemment avant de dénier de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, ce n'était pas dans mon caractère et je ne pourrais pas y arriver. Mais je tendis le doigt vers Nao. Lui saurait s'y prendre et ne refuserait pas, il ne rêvait que de ça. Die haussa un sourcil surpris, un peu déboussolé de voir ses capitaines refuser le poste, et se tourna vers Nao avant de déclarer que c'était sans doute une bonne chose, en effet.

Ce fut ainsi que Nao devint le capitaine de l'équipe et chacun y trouva son compte. Pour ma part, savoir que Hitsugi resterait dans sa zone m'enlevait un poids non négligeable de l'esprit. J'eus honte de cette pensée mais elle était trop véridique pour que je l'ignore. J'allais devoir faire quelque chose contre cette peur irrationnelle, sans quoi elle finirait peut-être par blesser le surveillant aux cheveux rouges et, même s'il m'effrayait, je n'en avais pas envie. Il fut également décidé que les entraînements se tiendraient le vendredi après-midi, en théorie libre pour tout le monde. Quelques uns soupirèrent un peu mais bien vite l'enthousiasme reprit le dessus. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, cette après-midi était réservée au transport pour retourner chez soi, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose de partir plus tard. Et puis, c'était pour la bonne cause et le handball était une activité qui semblait réellement plaire à tout le monde.

La semaine qui suivit me parut bien trop courte et même les cours d'Uruha me semblèrent lointains tant l'angoisse du vendredi était forte. Nous allions vraiment jouer, ce n'était plus pour se tester mais pour s'entraîner pour de bon. Et cette première séance d'entraînement arriva bien trop rapidement à mon goût, après un cours de mathématiques pendant lequel Kaoru m'envoya au tableau pour corriger les exercices et un repas de midi duquel je ne pus rien avaler. Ça irait sans doute mieux la semaine prochaine, quand j'aurais vu au moins une fois ce qui m'attendait. Tora eut beau faire ce qu'il voulait, j'avais réellement peur de mes réactions parfois excessives. Mais je savais que je voulais évoluer et ce fut cette motivation qui m'empêcha de faire demi-tour.

Nous jouâmes tous les douze, nous séparant en deux équipes et faisant des roulements pour varier les postes. Je me retrouvai donc face à Hitsugi pour un engagement en tant qu'avant-centre et pour une "confrontation" en tant que défenseur. Je fus particulièrement nul durant ces deux parties, pétrifié de devoir me retrouver en contact direct avec celui qui me terrifiait le plus dans l'école. Die ne comprit pas ce revirement de situation, et Nao et Hiroto me conseillèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie pour voir Mana : après une telle rencontre, Hitsugi me paraîtrait ressembler à une grosse peluche adorable. Je refusai alors tout net leur proposition en promettant de faire des efforts. Si Mana était encore pire que le flamboyant surveillant, comme tout le monde s'évertuait à dire que l'infirmier était réellement effrayant, alors je préférais ne pas m'en approcher de peur de faire une attaque de panique. Mes amis se moquèrent gentiment de moi et la séance se termina dans la bonne humeur.

Avant de quitter mon amant pour rentrer à la maison en compagnie de Kyo, il fut convenu que je passerais le week-end suivant chez lui pour que nous puissions fêter son anniversaire tous les deux. Cette perspective fit naître en moi un merveilleux sentiment de chaleur et je pris à nouveau pleinement conscience de mon évolution. Encore huit mois auparavant, une telle remontée de bonheur m'aurait angoissé. Alors qu'à présent elle me rendait optimiste et impatient.

Le week-end me permit de me reposer et de retrouver des forces pour la semaine suivante. Je passai mon temps au piano, afin de perfectionner ma façon de jouer le morceau pour le cours de chant, ou à la batterie, pour ne pas permettre à mes muscles de s'affaiblir. Je ne voulais plus me montrer aussi faible que pendant les vacances, c'était dévalorisant et ça inquiétait les personnes qui m'entouraient. Il était grand temps que je me renforce, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je profitai donc également de ces deux jours chez moi pour manger n'importe quoi n'importe quand de manière à reprendre un peu de poids. C'était d'autant plus nécessaire que j'étais dans l'équipe de handball à présent et que je me ferais écraser comme une petite fourmi lors du championnat si je ne faisais rien. Et, pendant les quelques rares moments où je n'avais pas d'occupations, je jouai avec Choupi. Le stress des dernières semaines m'avait tellement rongé que je n'avais pas pris de temps pour m'occuper de lui et je me rattrapai joyeusement, le chouchoutant et le caressant tendrement. Il m'apportait de la chaleur et de la douceur, différentes de celles des humains mais très appréciables.

Et finalement, Kyo et moi reprîmes le train le dimanche soir pour retourner à l'école pour une nouvelle semaine. Les deux premiers jours se passèrent le plus naturellement et calmement du monde avant que nous ne lisions sur le panneau d'affichage que nous n'aurions pas musique le lendemain, Shou étant absent. Même si ça tombait bien – nous pourrions en profiter pour fêter l'anniversaire de Tora tous ensemble durant l'après-midi, étant pile le dix-sept septembre – j'étais déçu de voir que nous n'avions pas le cours qui m'intéressait le plus. Voyant bien mon désappointement, Kyo demanda aux autres membres du groupe si ça les dérangeait de tout de même travailler notre morceau un moment. Toshiya, Shinya et Aiji n'y voyant aucune objection, chacun aimant sans doute autant que moi la musique, nous décidâmes de nous rejoindre après le repas devant la bibliothèque.

Ce que nous fîmes avec bonheur. Le soleil étant au rendez-vous, nous en profitâmes pour nous poser à l'extérieur, ce serait agréable de parler musique de cette façon. J'eus un sourire ravi et leur demandai la permission de prendre mon petit lapin, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu gambader comme il le souhaitait et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de se dégourdir les pattes. Ils furent tous d'accord et j'allais le chercher rapidement avant de rejoindre notre groupe installé dans le petit parc naturel face au bâtiment. Nous souriant, nous nous lançâmes alors dans la base qui nous servirait ensuite pour trouver une bonne mélodie : quels instruments nous voulions y mettre, quel genre nous voulions jouer, quels sentiments nous voulions faire passer… Nous n'en avions jamais réellement parlé et il était temps de tout poser sur papier. Notre échange fut très intéressant, nos goûts variant considérablement, et nous finîmes par nous mettre d'accord. J'en fus ravi, n'ayant pas envie de nous voir nous brouiller pour ça. Nous commencions à peine à parler réellement de notre mélodie quand le temps tourna brutalement. D'épais nuages d'un gris apocalyptique couvrirent le bleu du ciel et ne tardèrent pas à fondre sur nous en grosses gouttes. Nous rangeâmes alors nos affaires en vitesse et je voulus récupérer Choupi mais je ne le trouvai plus à mes côtés. Je m'apprêtais à partir à sa recherche quand je sentis la main de Kyo se poser sur mon poignet. Je tournai la tête vers lui en lui expliquant que je devais retrouver mon lapin mais il me força à retourner à l'intérieur. Il retournerait le chercher après mais il ne voulait pas que j'attrape la crève, n'ayant pas envie de me revoir malade comme je l'avais été pendant les vacances. J'obéis alors, malgré l'inquiétude qui me rongeait. Je savais que ma petite boule de poils saurait sans doute se trouver un abri mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

Après être passé à l'intérieur à la suite de nos amis, Kyo me fit rapidement grimper jusque la chambre où il attrapa une serviette qu'il posa sur mes épaules avant de prendre un manteau et de redescendre en vitesse. Je le suivis tout aussi rapidement, l'attendant dans le hall. Je m'en voulais de le faire ressortir sous cette pluie torrentielle et de ne pas pouvoir y aller moi-même. Toshiya rejoignit rapidement Kyo à l'extérieur, après avoir enfilé un manteau à son tour, et Shinya vint me tenir compagnie, me disant de ne pas m'en faire. Il se frictionnait les épaules pour se réchauffer et je lui conseillai d'aller se changer. Rester mouillé n'était pas une bonne idée s'il avait froid. Il me fit la remarque que je n'étais guère mieux et ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte de mes tremblements. Me mordillant la lèvre, je ne pus rien répliquer et je perdis mon regard à l'extérieur en croisant les bras sur mon torse pour me tenir chaud. Je distinguais à peine le paysage tant les gouttes d'eau tombaient dru. Inquiet, je lançai un regard à Shinya avant de lui dire que j'allais chercher des serviettes en plus pour le retour de nos frères. Je me rendis compte en le disant que mon ami était en un sens comme un frère également. C'était étrange mais doux à imaginer. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer me sentir aussi bien et entouré qu'à cet instant. Quoi qu'il en soit, après être redescendu avec un petit tas de serviettes, je constatai qu'il pleuvait toujours aussi fort et que le vent s'était levé en plus de ça. J'espérais que Kyo et Toshiya allaient bien et qu'ils retrouveraient Choupi. Malheureusement, ils revinrent penauds une grosse demi-heure plus tard et, même si je me sentis particulièrement triste et inquiet pour mon lapin, je m'empressai de les sécher tous les deux. Ils étaient plus importants dans ma vie, même si je m'étais grandement attaché à ma petite bête. Et puis, je pouvais toujours me convaincre qu'il avait trouvé un refuge quelque part.

J'étais sur le point de dire aux trois autres que nous ferions mieux d'abandonner et d'aller nous changer quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Hitsugi trempé de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux rouges dégoulinaient sur ses épaules et tombaient en de lourdes mèches devant ses yeux, et ses bras nus étaient couverts de chair de poule. Ainsi mouillé, comme s'il était tombé dans une piscine tout habillé, il ressemblait à un pauvre chaton abandonné. Puis, subitement, il se tourna vers moi et eut un sourire qui fit trois fois le tour de sa tête avant de tendre ses mains vers moi. Baissant le regard, je pus alors voir mon petit Choupi roulé en boule au creux de ses paumes. Relevant le visage vers lui, j'eus un petit sourire ému, des larmiches venant se suspendre à mes cils, et me rapprochai de lui pour récupérer mon lapin et le caresser avec soulagement. Puis je le tendis un moment à Shinya, qui l'essuya avec tendresse, alors que Kyo m'ébouriffait les cheveux en me poussant vers Hitsugi. Je ne savais pas comment le surveillant avait fait pour savoir que j'avais perdu mon lapin mais je le remerciai avec gratitude et pris la serviette qui était encore sur mes épaules pour la poser sur sa tête avec hésitation. C'était de ma faute s'il était trempé. Le flamboyant jeune homme eut un rire joyeux et enthousiaste avant de se frictionner avec la serviette que je venais de lui donner.

Ce fut cet incident qui me força à changer de comportement envers Hitsugi. Je restais toujours un peu sur mes gardes quand j'étais trop proche de lui mais je fus bien moins réfractaire à lui parler et à être en sa présence. Son aura était toujours aussi imposante mais je la trouvais plus douce qu'auparavant. Je m'interrogeai sur ce changement pendant le reste de la semaine avant d'abandonner. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, j'oubliais d'y réfléchir quand j'étais dans les bras de Tora. Malgré notre petite fête du mercredi après-midi – fête qui eut lieu dans la chambre de mon amant après les retrouvailles avec mon lapin – nous ne fûmes pas contre le fêter à nouveau, entre nous. N'ayant pas voulu lui offrir son cadeau devant tout le monde, je profitai du fait que nous soyons seuls dans sa chambre après le repas du samedi soir pour le lui donner. L'anneau au bout de la chaîne sembla le ravir et il le mit directement autour de son cou avant de me remercier d'un long baiser. Baiser qui se transforma délicatement en un ballet bien plus sensuel et qui me fit retrouver les petits papillons de mon ventre. J'appréhendais toujours mais je me souvins du bonheur que j'avais ressenti d'avoir pu m'unir avec lui et je fus moins fuyant que la première fois. Tora sembla s'en enchanter et il me fit tourner la tête avec une facilité déconcertante. Si la douleur était encore bel et bien présente, le fait que je sois davantage détendu me permit de profiter bien davantage de notre échange et je tentai de rendre tout le bonheur que mon amant m'offrait. Ses gémissements, ses soupirs et ses râles résonnèrent comme autant de plaisir à mes oreilles et les ailes de mes lépidoptères caressèrent mon ventre, faisant éclater la jouissance en des milliards d'étincelles partout en moi.

Ce fut un moment intense mais d'une douceur exquise, et nous passâmes le dimanche sur notre petit nuage. Nao ne manqua pas de se moquer de son frère qui riposta habilement en retournant la situation pour charrier Nao sur son comportement envers Saga. Malheureusement, la fin du week-end annonça notre retour à l'école et le train-train quotidien reprit son cours normal.

Et le temps fila jusqu'à la veille du départ pour nous rendre à la compétition de handball. Je ne me sentais absolument pas prêt à y aller mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Nous n'avions eu que six vendredis au total pour nous entraîner et, même si ces entraînements avaient été réellement intensifs, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir eu assez de temps pour surmonter mes doutes et mes peurs. Cependant, ces séances m'avaient permis de me rapprocher un peu plus de mes camarades, notamment de Tero et Hitsugi qui, même s'ils m'impressionnaient toujours autant, m'apparaissaient de moins en moins effrayants. C'était comme si le fait que le surveillant flamboyant avait sauvé Choupi le rendait subitement plus humain. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise de l'avoir toujours trouvé terrible alors qu'il ne semblait finalement pas avoir changé. Peut-être que mon esprit avait juste eu besoin d'une preuve concrète qu'il n'était pas une flamme dangereuse à approcher ? Je n'en savais rien mais, en préparant mon sac pour le voyage, je rangeai ces questions dans un coin de mon esprit.

Vérifiant que je n'avais pas oublié le maillot – en plusieurs exemplaires – qui m'avait été assigné, je refermai finalement mon sac. Le règlement de la compétition stipulait que, même si ce n'était pas une compétition de haut rang et que c'était en quelque sorte amical, nous devions nous munir de maillots qui montreraient notre appartenance à notre équipe. Nous avions choisi, après quelques minutes de débat, d'avoir un t-shirt rouge avec un numéro blanc à l'arrière. Hitsugi, en tant que gardien de but, fut déçu que le règlement complet des vraies compétitions de handball ne soit pas tenu, ayant aimé avoir un t-shirt d'une couleur différente. Mais il fut malgré tout ravi d'avoir un maillot rouge assorti à ses cheveux avec le numéro six bien visible dans son dos. Quoi qu'il en soit, je rangeai finalement mon sac dans le hall d'entrée pour ne pas l'oublier et rejoignis mes parents et Kyo dans la cuisine pour souper. Mon père nous déposerait à l'école vers trois heures du matin, le départ ayant lieu une heure après. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance malgré l'inquiétude que je ressentais, notamment grâce à Kyo qui détendit l'atmosphère par ses blagues et ses mimiques qui ne visaient qu'à me rassurer. Je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi et je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir, un jour, j'y parviendrais.

Finalement, le jour du grand départ sonna et tous les élèves, surexcités pour la plupart malgré l'heure fortement matinale, se trouvèrent réunis dans le parking à discuter bruyamment et joyeusement. Les surveillants s'étaient harmonieusement joints à nous et les professeurs vérifiaient qu'il ne manquait personne à l'appel. Les yeux encore à moitié fermés, je m'appuyais contre Kyo qui menaçait Hitsugi du regard pour le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit. Je savais que le surveillant n'était pas méchant mais il aimait taquiner tout le monde et je n'étais pas assez réveillé pour gérer mes réactions parfois violentes. Toshiya parlait calmement avec son frère et Miyavi papotait avec Keiyu. Tero rejoignit bien vite le surveillant flamboyant et leurs cheveux mêlés par leur enlacement passionné semblèrent former une flamme dansante dans le vent froid d'un dimanche vingt-six octobre. Si je ne les connaissais pas comme deux jeunes hommes tout feu tout flamme, j'aurais sans doute pu trouver ça poétique. Takeru, qui s'était rendormi presque instantanément une fois arrêté sur le parking, était lové entre les bras de Maya qui semblait le porter sans effort apparent, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple poupée de chiffon. Je les trouvais réellement mignons, encore plus quand mon esprit était trop éteint pour parasiter mes pensées. Kazuki souriait et parlait gaiement, malgré ses yeux bouffis de sommeil, à un Byo plus renfermé que jamais. Et Sakito et Aiji avaient bien du mal à se retenir de bâiller toutes les deux minutes. C'était une heure incongrue pour se lever…

Hiroto, un peu moins bondissant que d'habitude mais pourtant déjà bien réveillé, finit par rejoindre son Sakito pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser délicatement. C'était adorable ! Tora, Nao et Saga arrivèrent peu de temps après. Nao, les yeux à peine ouverts, était affalé sur l'épaule de Saga qui, lui, semblait plutôt en forme. Et Tora se dirigea vers moi avec un sourire ensommeillé. Je le saluai vaguement avant d'aller me boudiner contre son torse en clignant des yeux pour rester éveillé. Sa chaleur et son amour m'avaient manqué. Kyo vérifia que tout allait pour moi avant de rejoindre son amant un peu plus loin. Lui aussi devait avoir besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Et, parmi les murmures ensommeillés, un grand salut résonna bruyamment avant que Yomi ne bondisse près de nous, tirant un Ruka encore plus à la masse que d'ordinaire. Ce petit bonhomme semblait avoir des ressources d'énergie inépuisables, constata à mon oreille Sakito qui gardait jalousement le corps chaud de son amant contre lui. C'est qu'il faisait froid si tôt dans la matinée à la fin octobre. Et alors que Miyavi chouchoutait son Shinya, que Miku, enlacé par Keiyu, riait avec son frère et Kanon, que tout le monde semblait sur le point de se rendormir d'un instant à l'autre, des phares nous éblouirent un instant.

Yomi tira la manche de Saga avec joie en faisant la remarque que c'était la voiture de Jui et le surveillant, tout occupé à soutenir Nao presque endormi, le repoussa un peu en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. La tranquillité de tous allait être mise à rude épreuve puisque, tout le monde le savait, Jui ne viendrait jamais sans Reita. Et, comme pour approuver, les deux susnommés débarquèrent rapidement près de nous, l'un saluant d'un signe de tête ou d'un sourire, l'autre saluant à grand renfort d'éclats de voix et d'accolades amicales bien viriles. Je me resserrai contre le torse de Tora pour y échapper et Kyo le fusilla du regard au même titre que Maya. Si Takeru se réveillait, il les étranglerait tous à mains nues, c'était ce que je lisais dans ses yeux. Jui vint finalement se poser près de nous pour esquiver la tornade Reita qui était partie rencontrer les nouveaux élèves. Pendant ce temps, une autre voiture se gara non loin et Kai accompagné de Aoi se mêlèrent à leur tour à la foule. Toute personne normalement constituée passant par là pencherait pour un regroupement étrange d'individus douteux et à présent réellement bruyants. Quand est-ce qu'on part ? pensai-je alors fortement, persuadé que la plupart des élèves étant connus pour leur calme ou leur timidité pensaient pareil.

Die nous demanda d'une voix forte si nous étions tous présents et une réponse indistincte lui parvint ainsi que plusieurs moqueries. Comment voulait-il qu'on le sache ? Les absents n'allaient pas répondre qu'ils n'étaient pas là… Une voiture arriva alors rapidement, se garant tout en souplesse, et Wataru rejoignit Maya et Takeru en vitesse, saluant vaguement les autres au passage. Si je me souvenais bien, il s'agissait du frère de Takeru et, en un sens, savoir qu'il était là me rassurait. Mon ami avait refait une crise ou deux durant le mois écoulé et constater qu'ils seraient deux à pouvoir prendre soin de lui était apaisant. Uruha rejoignit ensuite Die et posa une main sur son épaule avant de prendre la relève pour la suite des opérations. Il était vrai que les élèves obéissaient davantage au professeur de littérature qu'à celui de sport, sans que je ne saisisse pourquoi. Uruha eut un petit rire et se tourna vers tous les élèves. Il nous annonça que nous partirions bientôt et nous demanda de nous ranger par année près du bus afin de pouvoir faire l'appel plus facilement. Il précisa également que nos sacs seraient mis dans la soute et qu'il fallait donc garder nos sacs de nourriture avec boisson et cachets avec nous. Reita eut un large sourire en retournant près de son amant, attrapant joyeusement sa main. Kai et Aoi les rejoignirent ainsi que Wataru. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne prendre qu'une seule voiture et ce fut celle de Wataru qui fut désignée. Plus grande et confortable, avec un chauffeur plus prudent.

Nao poussa un marmonnement de protestation quand son meilleur ami, qui avait salué Sakito d'un petit baiser, l'arracha à l'éteinte de Saga et ce dernier rejoignit Hitsugi, Shun et Yuusuke. Ruka se dirigea, quant à lui, vers les professeurs, jurant à Yomi qu'il trouverait un moyen de rejoindre les élèves une fois tout le monde dans le bus. Pour ma part, je fronçai les sourcils quand Tora se sépara de moi en me disant qu'on se retrouverait dans le bus et titubai légèrement en me dirigeant lentement vers ma classe. Maya refusa de réveiller Takeru, sachant que les professeurs ne feraient aucune remarque, connaissant l'état de santé de l'élève de deuxième année. Yomi attrapa ma main pour me traîner plus rapidement à sa suite et rejoignit les autres, au moment où Die nous permettait de déposer notre sac dans la soute avant de nous envoyer vers Uruha qui nous faisait monter un à un pour être certain de repérer les potentiels absents. Kyo gardait continuellement un œil sur moi, je le sentais, sans doute pour être certain qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Il savait à quel point je pouvais me montrer maladroit par moment.

Finalement, les élèves de première année montèrent d'abord et je pus constater qu'ils étaient particulièrement sages. Vinrent ensuite les élèves de deuxième année, et je m'empressai de monter pour me boudiner dans mon siège, réservant la place à mes côtés pour Tora. Puis les élèves de troisième année et leur monceau respectif d'éléments perturbateurs ainsi que les surveillants vinrent prendre place. Yomi se dépêcha de prendre les sièges du fond comme trône, ravi de constater que personne n'était réellement installé, hésitant entre l'avant et l'arrière. Hiroto s'installa juste devant, gardant la place à ses côtés pour Sakito qui vint s'y asseoir sitôt grimpé dans le bus, et Nao se mit au même niveau mais de l'autre côté de l'allée. J'avais pris place devant Hiroto – sans me poser autant de questions qu'eux – à l'opposé de Maya et Takeru, et Shinya décida de s'installer devant moi, proposant à Aiji de s'asseoir à ses côtés et me souriant au passage. Kyo et Toshiya se posèrent de l'autre côté de l'allée en face de ces derniers. Hitsugi, Tero et Ruka rejoignirent rapidement Yomi, Tora me prit calmement dans ses bras et Saga fit de même avec Nao. Byo et Kazuki prirent place entre les sièges de Shinya et Aiji et la rambarde de l'escalier et tous les élèves finirent par trouver une place. Les plus énervés dans le fond ou devant et les plus calmes répartis un peu partout avec une forte concentration vers le milieu. Si je n'avais pas eu autant sommeil, j'aurais sans doute réussi à comprendre que ça allait être l'enfer. Mais je n'y pensais pas, une seule chose m'importait : le voyage débutait enfin.

Je ne tardai d'ailleurs pas à m'endormir, blotti contre Tora, et le début du trajet fut d'un calme exemplaire. Cependant, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, je sentis mon amant bouger contre moi et je poussai un petit soupir en me tassant sur moi-même. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en aille et je refermai fermement mes doigts sur ses habits. Mais, bougeant un moment dans l'espoir de trouver une meilleure position, je finis par papilloter des paupières en sentant mon épaule gauche me tirailler. Entrouvrant à peine les yeux, trop épuisé pour les ouvrir davantage, j'eus une moue boudeuse en me redressant un peu. Ce n'était pas confortable et ma jambe gauche protestait également. Tora s'excusa mais je déniai de la tête en me disant que j'aurais peut-être dû prendre de la pommade avec. Mais je l'avais laissée au fin fond de mon sac qui se trouvait à présent dans la soute. J'expliquai alors à mon amant que j'avais mal avant de bâiller. Le surveillant m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse et nous bougeâmes un peu avant de trouver une position qui nous permettait de dormir à l'aise tous les deux. J'attrapai ensuite ses mains pour entrelacer tendrement nos doigts et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je me rendorme calmement, m'affaissant un peu contre Tora sans même prendre en compte les gamineries des zouaves de derrière qui commençaient déjà à s'agiter. Et commença alors un rêve des plus étranges.

Il faisait noir. J'étais plongé dans une obscurité tellement dense que je ne distinguais pas mon propre corps. Pourtant, je marchais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avancer malgré tout. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans le film que j'avais vu pendant les vacances d'été avec Tora, sauf que je n'étais pas dans un néant d'une blancheur absolue mais dans un enfer d'une noirceur totale. Au final, j'étais simplement terrorisé. Je finis par me retrouver devant une porte, seule, éclairée comme par magie dans ces ténèbres profondes. Perdu et oppressé par cette cécité constante, je décidai d'actionner la poignée. Était-ce un bien ou un mal, je n'en savais rien, mais je me retrouvai subitement dans un endroit doux et coloré. Ça ressemblait à un nuage de crème glacée à la vanille sur lequel on aurait saupoudré de petits éclats de nougatine. De-ci de-là, on y avait semé des bonbons de toutes teintes et de toutes formes. Moi-même, je me trouvais dans une bulle sucrée, comme une coquille de caramel qui me permettait de flotter avec légèreté. Je voltigeai avec délicatesse sous la brise du vent, admirant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes pieds.

Le premier signe de vie que je pus observer fut un chat. Seulement, il était loin d'être ordinaire. Rayé rouge et bordeaux, avec un sourire étrange et presque malsain, il ressemblait un peu au chat de Cheshire. Bizarrement, je sus immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Hitsugi. Gambadant rapidement, il se faufila parmi les délices sucrés avant de disparaître subitement, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques traces de pattes dans la surface lisse et blanche de cette crème glacée. Mon regard fut alors accroché par un petit couple de marmottes enlacées contre un nounours en gélatine rose. C'était un spectacle particulièrement adorable et je fus convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Saga et Nao. Comme s'ils avaient senti mon regard, ils bougèrent un peu avant de creuser dans le sol pour se cacher davantage, échappant à ma vue comme un vent léger envolait ma bulle un peu plus loin, me laissant entrapercevoir la forme féline de Hitsugi et son sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Ce fut ce moment que choisit un loup des neiges pour bondir de derrière une gaufrette. Je sursautai un instant avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait une aura vraiment douce et que son regard n'avait rien de mauvais. Je murmurai le nom de Sakito et il s'assit tranquillement, suivant ma bulle du regard alors que mon voyage continuait Le chat Hitsugi sauta par-dessus ma bulle avant d'atterrir sur le dos d'une panthère des neiges. Une deuxième vint rapidement pour le repousser et il disparut sur un sourire. Ce couple devait représenter forcément Takeru et Maya. Leur comportement était doux et leur relation paraissait pleine de tendresse. Pendant un instant, je les enviai, mais cette sensation disparut bien vite quand le chat refit son apparition pour m'amener à regarder ailleurs.

Et, alors que le vent emportait ma bulle avec une rapidité incroyable, me faisant basculer et tomber sur les genoux, une pluie de vermicelles en sucre de toutes les couleurs se mit à tomber. Un husky endormi en reçut sur le bout du museau et ouvrit des yeux d'un bleu surréaliste. Son regard était empli de force et, malgré la situation, m'emplit de sécurité. Que ce soit un rêve ou non, l'aura de Kyo était comme une étreinte agréable et apaisante autour de moi. Je tendis le bras en avant pour l'approcher mais ma main rencontra la coque de caramel et, alors que le sourire du chat rouge me faisait soudainement face, je ne pus rien faire avant de me faire emporter bien plus loin. Je ne savais ni la destination de ma bulle ni la raison de ce rêve mais tout ce sucre et cette impression d'être coincé commençaient à m'oppresser. Je voyageai plus longtemps que précédemment avant de m'arrêter avec brusquerie, roulant sur le dos à l'intérieur de ma protection sucrée. Me redressant en me massant le coude, un mouvement un peu plus loin attira mon attention. Le chat me désignait quelque chose à ma droite et je tournai la tête dans cette direction pour me rendre compte qu'un magnifique tigre blanc me fixait. Son pelage se fondait presque dans le décor mais les petits vermicelles colorés qui tombaient sur lui le rendaient moins majestueux. Cependant, il ne paraissait pas agressif et je sus immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de mon amant. Fronçant les sourcils, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je m'avançai et donnai un coup sur la coquille qui m'entourait. Elle résista et Tora se retourna, prêt à partir. Alors je perdis mon sang froid et tapai violemment contre la paroi de caramel. Je devais à tout prix sortir de là.

Hitsugi sous sa forme féline apparut alors et, me souriant de son air malsain, il secoua la tête avant de lécher sa patte pour se nettoyer derrière les oreilles. Ma bulle se mit à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite, me donnant le tournis et me plaquant contre la paroi, avant de se briser en plusieurs morceaux de caramel, me faisant chuter très longuement. Et le décor se modifia. J'atterris douloureusement sur le sol et regardai autour de moi pour me repérer tout en me remettant debout. Mes jambes tremblaient sous mon corps et je me rendis compte avec horreur que quelqu'un m'épiait tel un vautour. Une ombre noire, de forme humaine, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine et terrifiante.

« Cours Ruki, souffla-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, échappe-toi avant que je ne t'attrape. »

Et sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir à travers les couloirs de ce qui semblait être un manoir. Mes jambes flageolaient, ma respiration était heurtée, mon cœur battait par intermittence, chaque partie de mon corps était douloureuse, mais la peur semblait me donner la force nécessaire pour ne pas m'effondrer. Seulement, un pas pour moi prenait le temps de deux pas pour l'ombre et il se rapprochait inexorablement. Je finis par arriver devant un grand escalier en colimaçon. Je le dévalai aussi rapidement que possible, mais je trébuchai et dégringolai jusqu'en bas. Chaque marche était comme un coup de matraque sur mon corps et j'eus l'impression d'être en morceaux une fois allongé sur le sol. Et lui riait. Comme un fou. Tous mes muscles protestèrent quand je me remis sur pieds, et je devais avoir plusieurs os cassés ou fêlés à en juger par la douleur de mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau _ce jour-là_. J'avais mal, j'avais peur, mais je voulais vivre, sortir de ce cauchemar, retrouver les bras rassurant de Tora et tout oublier. Je ne comprenais pas comment mon rêve avait pu devenir un tel cauchemar. J'avançai en chancelant et en titubant jusque la porte, l'inconnu à mes trousses. Je tendis le bras gauche en avant, constatant avec effroi qu'il était couvert de sang, et refermai mes doigts sur la poignée avant de la tourner rapidement. Je me figeai alors. Je me trouvais face à un champ de neige. De gros flocons tombaient calmement sur le sol, le recouvrant d'une épaisse couche de coton blanc. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter douloureusement, ce qui me déséquilibra, et je me retrouvai recroquevillé sur le sol. Il me fit un sourire machiavélique qui me fit frissonner plus que le froid ambiant.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas, toute cette pureté ? »

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés.

« Mais sais-tu que la neige a une autre connotation ? »

Il entoura mon cou de sa main.

« Elle signifie aussi… »

Il se pencha à mon oreille.

« La mort. »

Et il serra ses doigts avec force.

Je me réveillai alors brutalement, tremblant d'horreur. Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes douloureux et je suffoquais sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. J'étais complètement terrorisé et je me débattis quand je sentis deux bras m'entourer. Mais la voix de Tora éclata dans ma tête et je me figeai subitement avant que des larmes ne se mettent à dévaler mes joues. Mon amant me prit alors dans ses bras, caressant mon dos et mes cheveux pour me rassurer, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Petit à petit, je retrouvai une certaine maîtrise de moi-même et me redressai pour essuyer mes joues, constatant par la même occasion qu'un silence étrange régnait dans le car. Mon regard croisa celui de Kyo, inquiet, et je réussis à étirer légèrement le coin de mes lèvres pour le rassurer. Tora avait raison, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais il m'avait paru terriblement réel et semblait renfermer un sens caché que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Mon petit ami m'apprit que nous allions bientôt nous arrêter pour manger et je fus surpris de constater qu'il était déjà midi. Je n'avais pas eu l'impression de dormir aussi longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça me ferait sans doute du bien de prendre un peu l'air.

Et, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde descendit du bus sur une aire de repos et chacun mangea avec appétit alors que je grignotai du bout des lèvres. Je n'avais pas très faim et repenser à mon rêve me donnait la nausée. Lançant un regard à mes camarades, je constatai que Takeru ne semblait pas en grande forme non plus. Maya essayait de le convaincre de manger au moins une sucette mais le plus petit refusa. Il était un peu pâle mais son frère ne semblait pas être particulièrement angoissé, même si une légère inquiétude était quand même présente sur ses traits. Il tourna subitement la tête vers moi et me fit signe de m'approcher avec un petit sourire. Penchant la tête sur le côté, surpris, j'obéis sagement et vins m'asseoir près de lui. Il me proposa alors un marché : si je mangeais la pomme qu'il me tendait, il mangerait la sucette que Maya lui tendait. Clignant des yeux, ne sachant quelle décision était la plus sage, j'acquiesçai finalement d'un signe de tête en prenant le fruit. Si ça pouvait le faire manger, ne serait-ce qu'une petite sucrerie, alors je voulais bien risquer d'être nauséeux.

Finalement, je ne me sentis pas malade et mon ami mangea également, prenant quelques quartiers de clémentine et un demi pain au lait avant de terminer par la sucette. À la fraise, les meilleures, me fit-il remarquer dans un adorable sourire. Maya leva les yeux au ciel et Reita débarqua bruyamment parmi nous. Il indiqua à Wataru qu'il monterait dans le bus pour la suite du trajet, embarquant Jui, Aoi et Kai avec lui. Takeru eut un sourire en se tournant vers son frère, qui répondit à son regard en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ce fut de cette manière que je me retrouvai dans la voiture de Wataru avec Maya et Takeru. Tora ne me retint pas, nous nous retrouverions à l'arrivée et être installé dans une voiture ne pouvait que soulager mes douleurs. Et, en effet, je me sentis bien mieux dans un siège confortable. De plus, je pus faire connaissance avec le grand frère de Takeru et remarquer que les trois jeunes hommes étaient solidement liés, même Maya qui faisait pourtant semblant que rien ne le touchait. Cependant, il était bien plus détendu sans d'autres personnes autour de lui. Ces quelques heures me permirent de me rapprocher davantage d'eux et mon cœur sembla se remplir d'une tendre et douce chaleur.

L'arrivée fut accueillie avec un enthousiasme impressionnant, tout le monde s'agitant sur le trottoir devant l'école qui nous hébergerait durant une semaine. Je retrouvai les bras chaleureux de Tora, lui offris un baiser délicat et nous entrâmes finalement tous à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment. Le proviseur en personne vint nous accueillir et la visite des lieux commença. Seulement, mon rêve me revint en tête en voyant Hitsugi sourire et je ne suivis rien de ce qu'il fut dit, suivant machinalement mes camarades. Je ne comprenais pas la signification de mes camarades métamorphosés en animal, ni le sens qu'il y avait derrière cette fin énigmatique. Je portai inconsciemment une main à mon cou, posant mes doigts glaciaux là où ceux de l'inconnu avaient dû se poser. Je sentis mes sourcils se froncer alors que je fouillais ma mémoire à la recherche d'une personne qui pourrait me haïr au point de vouloir ma mort. Mais je ne trouvais rien. En dehors des personnes de l'école et de mes parents, je ne connaissais personne. Puis, tel un venin, le souvenir que j'avais arraché Kyo à sa famille d'adoption, famille dont le fils avait maltraité son « frère » et ceux qui avaient essayé de le libérer, me revint brutalement à l'esprit. Serait-ce possible que ce soit une prémonition visant à me prévenir que quelque chose de grave se préparait ? Serait-ce possible que mon inconscient ait décidé de me mettre en garde contre ces personnes qui étaient sans doute prêtes à tout pour récupérer la première personne à qui je m'étais attaché de façon presque démesurée depuis la mort de Satsuki ?

Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter violemment et je posai mes mains sur mon visage, comme pour protéger mes émotions. Qui que ce soit, je ne voulais pas qu'il lise dans mes yeux à quel point j'étais bouleversé. Que mes suppositions soient justes ou non, je ne voulais pas perdre mon frère. Kyo était trop important à mes yeux pour que je laisse des gens sans cœur me l'arracher. La voix de Sakito me souffla quelques mots à l'oreille et je relevai finalement la tête vers lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, inquiet et triste de me voir dans cet état, avant de passer une main sur ma joue en me disant que je devrais sans doute me reposer. Nous étions libres jusqu'au dîner et je remarquai alors que nous étions dans la chambre qui serait la nôtre pour le séjour. Grande et spacieuse, elle contenait dix-huit lits superposés, ce qui nous permettait de tous dormir dans la même pièce. Une porte donnait sur une pièce adjacente qui devait regrouper les toilettes et les douches. Me frottant les yeux un instant, je me dirigeai ensuite vers Tora qui avait élu domicile dans un des lits du fond de la pièce. Il me laissa le lit du bas et je posai mon sac à côté avant de m'y asseoir. Il fallait que je cesse de penser à tout ça, nous avions une compétition plus importante que quelques divagations de mon esprit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Après un repas dans un grand dortoir et une nuit d'un sommeil vide de rêves ainsi qu'un déjeuner grignoté du bout des lèvres pour ma part, nous fûmes conviés à nous rendre dans le gymnase pour prendre connaissance de la répartition des matchs. Nous pûmes donc remarquer que quatre équipes se disputeraient la victoire. Chacune portait le nom de l'école de laquelle elle provenait et l'ordre des matchs était déjà entièrement déterminé, une plage vide ayant même été prévue pour le cas où deux équipes seraient à égalité. Un papier précisait que tout avait été tiré au sort. Nous étions l'équipe une et nous ne jouions pas avant mercredi. C'était mieux, d'autant que l'équipe adverse, l'équipe deux, jouait le lendemain, ce qui me permettrait de voir leur façon de jouer de manière à les esquiver plus facilement. Et ce fut ce que je fis. J'analysai au mieux chacun de leurs déplacements en essayant de percer à jour leur tactique. Elle ressortit vainqueur mais j'avais trouvé une faille dans leur jeu et je fis part de mes remarques à Nao pour qu'il nous guide en tant que capitaine.

Le soir, je n'arrivais pas à repousser mon stress et le sommeil semblait me fuir. J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à bouger une fois sur le terrain face à une équipe de sept inconnus. M'entendant me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, Tora finit par descendre du sien pour venir parler avec moi. Il me rassura alors, me disant que je n'avais rien à craindre, j'étais bien assez agile pour ne pas me laisser faire par les rustres qui jouaient contre nous. Ça n'effaça pas complètement mon stress mais ça me fit sourire. M'offrant un baiser, il me força à m'allonger avant de glisser ses doigts sur ma joue et de me dire de dormir. Si je n'étais pas en pleine possession de mes moyens, ce serait pire encore. Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, je le regardai remonter dans son lit avant de me rouler en boule et de fermer les yeux, m'endormant tranquillement.

Et finalement, l'heure du match sonna et je me sentis plus angoissé que jamais. Takeru et Shinya me souhaitèrent bon courage en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, Sakito m'offrit un sourire et l'équipe sortit finalement de la chambre pour nous rendre au gymnase, devant y être un peu avant les autres. À mi-chemin, Tora se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son sac au pied de notre lit et il posa un baiser sur mon front avant de filer en vitesse pour le récupérer, il nous rejoindrait ensuite. Kyo attrapa ma main, ayant bien remarqué que j'étais perdu dans cet établissement, et me guida gentiment. Peu avant l'entrée, nous croisâmes l'équipe trois. Nous ne l'avions encore jamais vue, étant donné qu'elle ne prenait la peine ni de venir manger au réfectoire avec tout le monde ni de venir voir les autres équipes jouer. Le capitaine portait son brassard et, l'observant discrètement, je le trouvais un peu trop sûr de lui. Je n'aimais pas son air et son regard sur nous renforça cette impression qu'il se pensait le plus fort. C'était sans doute le cas dans la vie de tous les jours mais j'étais intimement persuadé que nous avions toutes nos chances sur un terrain de handball.

Et mon sentiment grandit au fil du match contre l'équipe deux. Mes observations nous servirent bien et, même s'il boudait un peu d'avoir dû ôter ses piercings pour respecter les règles, Hitsugi réussit à bloquer des balles qui semblaient pourtant irrattrapables. Nous nous donnèrent à fond et tous nos efforts portèrent leurs fruits puisque nous sortîmes vainqueurs par neuf buts à trois. Die en fut presque hystérique et il nous félicita à grands renforts de cris et de poignées de mains. Il manqua d'ailleurs de m'arracher un bras dans le mouvement et Tora me fit un sourire désabusé en haussant les épaules, il fallait se faire à l'excentricité du professeur. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite les vestiaires dans lesquels nous nous changèrent rapidement avant de rejoindre la chambre où nos amis nous accueillirent avec des félicitations heureuses et nous fêtâmes notre victoire simplement et sobrement. Nous étions tous réellement ravis d'avoir gagné notre premier match et nous étions prêts à tout pour continuer sur ce chemin. Ce fut ce que nous nous promîmes pendant le dîner. Puis, le sommeil nous retombant dessus en même temps que l'adrénaline nous quittait, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Le lendemain, un autre match nous attendait.

**A suivre...**

**Déclaration de fin** : Je voudrais m'excuser, sincèrement, pour l'attente dans laquelle je vous ai plongés pour ce chapitre qui, finalement, est vraiment peu intéressant. Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour si peu d'actions mais c'était vraiment dur. Entre la fac, ses examens, ses rattrapages et son boulot, les problèmes de santé, le manque d'inspiration et la démotivation, j'ai eu l'envie de tout abandonner plus d'une fois. Mais je ne peux pas. En respect pour vous, par respect pour moi-même, et je n'aurais pas survécu sans ça. Je ne peux pas rester sans écrire, je ne peux pas abandonner Ruki ainsi, je ne peux pas laisser cette histoire comme ça. Je n'essaie pas de me donner d'excuses (même si ça y ressemble) et je vous remercie d'être encore là.

Désolée encore et merci du fond de cœur.

À plus vite, j'espère.

Et **Joyeux Noël** (en retard, j'avais oublié que les fêtes étaient si prenantes !) et **Bonne Année** !


	24. Confrontation inattendue

**Titre : **Laissez-moi vivre.**  
Auteur :** Rukyoshû.**  
Note :** Les paroles en italique sont celles de _~lulu~_ de Nightmare. Et les autres, un peu plus loin, sont un extrait de _I hate myself and I want to_ de RENTRER EN SOI.**  
Déclaration :** Ce chapitre est un peu mieux que le précédent, même si la transition avec ce dernier sera sans doute à revoir quand j'aurai le temps et la motivation.**  
Merci** à vous d'avoir patienté encore mais mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps et tout ça pour rien. J'ai envie de faire de la photo… Bref. **Merci** à mes gâteaux à la vanille sans qui j'aurais flanché avant la fin. **Merci** aux sodas qui m'ont dopée et aux jus de fruits qui m'ont rafraîchi les idées. **Merci** à vous de m'avoir soutenue et poussée à avancer. **Merci** pour tous vos commentaires auxquels je ne peux pas toujours répondre mais qui me font toujours chaud au cœur.  
En somme, **merci**.

**Bonne lecture !**

XXIV – Confrontation inattendue.

Lâchant la main de Tora pour passer aux toilettes avant de me coucher, je lui offris un sourire rassurant en lui soufflant que je revenais vite et laissai le groupe joyeux retourner aux dortoirs. Ce n'était pas mon absence qui les empêcherait de plaisanter, de toute manière, je pouvais donc les laisser sans m'inquiéter de l'ambiance. Tentant de me souvenir du bon chemin, je finis par retrouver le bon endroit et entrai calmement. La salle avait beau être vaste, elle ne valait pas celle de notre école. J'eus un sourire en me rendant compte de mes pensées futiles et m'activai un peu, voulant retrouver les autres – et surtout mon amant – le plus rapidement possible. Me lavant tranquillement les mains, je sursautai en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retournai pour me diriger vers le séchoir et put constater qu'un jeune homme venait d'entrer. C'était le capitaine de l'équipe trois, celui dont je n'aimais pas le comportement. Je l'observai à la dérobée. Grand, un peu plus que Tora à juger ainsi, son corps était musclé sans pourtant paraître trop. Il avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs, un visage d'ange et l'air désinvolte. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant se posèrent sur moi et je détournai la tête. Je n'aimais réellement pas son sourire provocant et sûr de lui.

« Bonsoir, glissa-t-il d'une voix douce et mielleuse en souriant. »

Puis il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant du lavabo le plus proche.

« Hm, répondis-je simplement en le surveillant du coin de l'œil pour être certain qu'il ne m'approche pas. »

Je voulais partir au plus vite, seulement il était encore trop proche de la porte pour que je puisse l'éviter en sortant.

« Tu fais parti de l'équipe une, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant finalement sur l'un des lavabos, près de moi, comme prêt à tenir une longue conversation. »

Je reculai légèrement pour m'éloigner de lui sans pour autant lui tourner le dos. Il ne m'inspirait absolument pas confiance et je me demandai pourquoi je ne m'étais pas retenu jusqu'aux dortoirs pour aller aux toilettes.

« Hm, et tu es le capitaine de l'équipe trois. »

Je ne voyais réellement pas en quoi ça pouvait l'intéresser de savoir qui j'étais.

« C'est exact, confirma-t-il avec un sourire en croisant les bras. Le tien c'est Nao n'est-ce pas ? Le frère de Tora… »

Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il parlait avec une connaissance de longue date. Ça ne me plaisait pas. J'acquiesçai malgré tout d'un signe de tête en me demandant comment il pouvait connaître le lien de parenté entre Nao et Tora qui n'avaient rien laissé paraître. Puis, considérant que je n'avais rien de plus à lui dire et que son intérêt pour moi devait friser le zéro, je reculai de plusieurs pas vers la porte dans l'intention de sortir. Son regard, sa façon de se comporter… Tout en lui me disait de me méfier, ce pourquoi je ne me retournai pas. Mais il quitta alors le lavabo pour rester à ma hauteur.

« Comment il va ? demanda-t-il alors naturellement. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil, reculant un peu plus rapidement pour ne pas qu'il s'approche de trop près. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

« Oh, je le connais un peu en fait, pour répondre à ta question muette, railla-t-il. J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui reparler. Mais vous sortez ensemble non ? »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je me figeai complètement. Nous n'avions pas cherché à le cacher mais je me demandais ce qu'il attendait de moi. Où nous menait ce petit interrogatoire ?

« Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Je voulais juste prendre un peu de ses nouvelles, savoir comment il allait depuis tout ce temps, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Ça ne se fait pas, de s'inquiéter pour ses vieilles connaissances ? »

Je secouai légèrement la tête pour me reprendre et fis un nouveau pas en arrière. La sortie était-elle si loin ? Mes jambes étaient-elles si petites ? Je lui lançai un vague regard en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Pourquoi venait-il m'interroger à la place d'aller voir Tora directement ?

« Je ne crois pas que mon nom te dirait quelque chose, je doute que Tora t'en ait parlé. »

Il s'approcha alors de moi et se pencha vers mon visage.

« Je m'appelle Kazuhiko Akiyama, souffla-t-il. Et je connais Tora mieux que personne. »

Je déglutis difficilement en bondissant presque vers l'arrière. Qui pouvait prétendre connaître Tora mieux que personne ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait vécu avant, sachant seulement qu'il avait eu un nuage dans sa vie… Entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres, je lui lançai un regard surpris. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Ça ne devait pas être lui ! Pourtant, tout me criait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'ancien amant de Tora. Et j'étais horrifié. Je me retrouvais finalement face à celui qui avait trahi Tora, qui l'avait abandonné et blessé au plus profond de lui. Celui dont Tora avait encore tant de mal à parler. Et à côté de lui, Kazuhiko Akiyama, j'étais réellement insignifiant.

« Oh, on dirait que ça te dit quelque chose, finalement ? fit-il d'un air un peu étonné. Je ne pensais pas que Tora l'aurait fait. »

Il eut un instant de silence et plongea soudain son regard émeraude dans le mien, ce qui fit remonter un long frisson le long de mon échine.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? redemanda-t-il ensuite d'une façon un peu plus dure. »

« Je ne vois pas… en quoi ça te concerne. »

J'aurais voulu que ma voix soit ferme, que je puisse lui tenir tête. Seulement comment faire le poids contre quelqu'un qui peut vous écraser aussi facilement qu'on écrase une fourmi ? Il me terrifiait, j'étais à sa merci, et je savais qu'il le sentait. Cependant, je n'étais pas prêt à me laisser faire. Je ne faisais pas le poids, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire sans me défendre. Kazuhiko fit un pas en avant, d'un air parfaitement décontracté, et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en regardant le plafond. Je déglutis difficilement en tentant de ne pas me laisser impressionner davantage par sa présence écrasante et sa stature imposante.

« En quoi ça me concerne ? Mais en tout. On dirait qu'il s'en est remis alors ? Au bout de combien de temps ? »

« Laisse-le tranquille. Ce ne sont plus tes affaires. »

Il l'avait laissé tomber comme s'il n'était rien, il n'avait pas le droit de revenir pour raviver une plaie à peine cicatrisée.

« Tu crois ça ? Maintenant que je suis revenu, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver… »

Il eut un sourire et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Son comportement me révoltait et était vraiment ignoble.

« Ne l'approche pas ! répliquai-je avec une détermination qui me surprit moi-même. »

Ne lui avait-il pas fait assez de mal comme ça ? Aimait-il faire souffrir les gens ?

« Et c'est toi qui comptes m'en empêcher ? »

Il eut un rire et avança un peu plus sans me lâcher du regard. C'en était presque suffocant mais je ne devais pas me laisser faire.

« Sérieusement, quand je vous ai vus ensemble pour la première fois, j'y ai pas cru. À la rigueur, qu'il sorte avec ce mec en défense, la fashion victim là, ou à la rigueur avec celui qui ressemble à une fille, j'aurais pu le concevoir. Mais avec… toi. »

Je fis quelques petits pas en arrière pour garder une distance suffisante entre lui et moi. Comment savait-il qui était en défense alors qu'il n'était pas venu nous voir ? Je secouai la tête, ce n'était pas le plus important. J'étais en train de me décomposer intérieurement et je voulais m'échapper au plus vite.

« Peut-être que je ne fais… pas le poids contre toi mais… mais au moins je l'aime et… je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! »

Je commençais à être réellement oppressé et sentir le mur à moins d'un mètre de mon dos me tordit l'estomac.

« Mais je l'aimais, répliqua-t-il doucement en continuant son avancée. Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'avais envie de le laisser ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'avais le choix ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit… que tu lui conviendras toujours ? »

Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

« On a toujours le choix… Ne t'approche pas ! m'exclamai-je en me collant contre le mur. »

Il fallait que je glisse vers la droite pour pouvoir sortir. Si je ne voulais pas étouffer, il fallait que je lui échappe vite.

« Non, on pas toujours le choix. Tu crois que c'était facile ? »

Il fit quelques pas de plus vers moi et je me sentis pris au piège comme un insecte face à une mante religieuse.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de t'immiscer dans nos vies… Il ne voudra plus te revoir alors laisse-le tranquille ! »

À quoi servait-il que je lui réponde ? Il le savait très bien, ça se lisait dans son regard. Il eut un nouveau rire et se rapprocha encore d'avantage, comme s'il n'allait jamais arrêter. J'étais réellement terrifié.

« On ne s'est pas encore croisé, qui te dit qu'il ne veut plus me voir ? ironisa-t-il. Toi aussi tu t'es immiscé dans sa vie. Pourquoi je n'en aurais pas le droit ? Je l'ai connu avant toi… Je suis certain qu'il ne l'a pas oublié. »

« Je… Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Je ne m'étais pas immiscé dans sa vie, je n'avais jamais voulu y entrer. C'était venu naturellement.

« Tu n'as pas le droit… de détruire des gens… de les laisser se reconstruire… et de revenir ensuite… comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé… »

« Ah, tu l'aimes vraiment, hein Ruki ? soupira Kazuhiko d'un air amusé. Lui aussi sûrement. Mais il y a des choses qui font qu'un homme n'oublie jamais le premier qui l'a aimé. Quand on a quelqu'un dans la peau, c'est toute sa vie. »

Complètement paralysé par la peur, tremblant légèrement, je sentis ma respiration se faire un peu plus difficile. Je ne pouvais pas le contredire puisque je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était un jeune homme grand, fort, beau et charismatique. Comment rivaliser avec quelqu'un comme lui quand on mesure un mètre soixante, qu'on pèse quarante kilos, et qu'on est lunatique et renfermé ? Pourquoi Tora resterait-il avec quelqu'un comme moi alors que son premier amour était revenu ? Je sentis mon cœur se tordre de souffrance et mon estomac se contracter douloureusement. Je m'affaissai légèrement, dans l'espoir vain de lui échapper. J'aurais voulu disparaître. Je pris soin de remettre mon masque d'indifférence – si fragile, cependant – à sa place et ne répondis rien. Kazuhiko fit encore quelques pas, un sourire ornant son visage sans défauts, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve juste devant moi. Me dominant de toute sa taille, il me toisa de haut en bas, avant de croiser le fer avec mes yeux. Je savais à présent ce que ressentait les insectes pris dans une toile d'araignée. Ceux qui se débattent tout en sachant, au fond d'eux-même, que tout est déjà perdu.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes, Ruki, ça c'est évident. Et que tu défendras cet amour bec et ongles, souffla-t-il. Et tu sais ce que c'est, être réellement aimé par lui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais toi, l'as-tu déjà réellement aimé ? Au delà des mots, dans le monde des sens… »

Je sentis tout le sang quitter mon visage alors que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pourrais jamais le faire, j'étais bien trop faible et effacé. Mon visage toujours aussi vide d'expression, je me collai au maximum contre le mur, essayant de partir sur le côté pour m'enfuir. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas partir ? Que lui avais-je fait pour qu'il me fasse subir ça ? Je n'avais jamais cherché à lui voler Tora, c'était Tora qui était venu à moi. Et tout était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner sans rien dire. Alors pourquoi tout me retombait dessus ? Était-ce ma punition pour avoir fait du mal par ma simple présence ? Dans ce cas-là, peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de mourir pour éviter bien des soucis aux autres. Lentement, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de moi, me faisant face et m'empêchant de partir.

« Oh, alors tu ne sais vraiment pas ? souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de le sentir tressaillir sous tes doigts ? Il a la chair de poule… Tu as déjà essayé de prendre les devants ? »

Il chatouilla mon cou du bout des doigts.

« Tu veux que je te raconte ce que ça fait ? »

Je poussai un petit cri en repoussant brutalement sa main, luttant contre la terreur qui m'enserrait.

« Tais-toi, soufflai-je en sentant les larmes me piquer les yeux et mon cœur chuter dans ma poitrine. Tais-toi, je t'en prie, tais-toi… »

Son aura malsaine, sa voix, son sourire, la lueur de ses yeux… Tout me donnait la nausée et je manquai de me laisser glisser dans un monde de liberté provisoire. Il me souffla alors doucement au visage puis s'écarta finalement, comme pour mieux admirer le spectacle d'un homme qui se brise.

« C'est tellement bon, soupira-t-il avec un air presque extatique sur le visage. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu son regard, à ce moment-là ? Tu le sens réclamer. Et ne réclamer que toi seul. Tu l'entends te murmurer ou te crier ces choses si douces à recevoir… Oh, et quand tu t'empares de lui… »

Il frissonna exagérément et reporta son regard sur ma personne avant de revenir légèrement vers moi. Sans me toucher, le mal était déjà fait.

« Mais ça, tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est… »

Vacillant dangereusement, je posai une main sur ma bouche pour retenir mes émotions en moi. Douleur, terreur, tristesse. Mon corps tremblait violemment alors que je sentais mes poumons réclamer de l'oxygène. Me pliant légèrement vers l'avant, j'eus envie de vomir mon dégoût de moi-même. Finalement, je n'avais pas évolué. J'étais toujours le même petit garçon faiblard qui ne peut que recevoir quand il ne s'enferme pas dans sa tête. C'était pathétique, d'un ridicule fini. Comment pouvais-je faire le bonheur de Tora dans ces conditions ?

« Pourquoi tu te caches derrière ton indifférence ? murmura-t-il en me faisait face. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas savoir. Je suis là pour tout te dire, si tu veux. »

Il eut un petit rire mesquin et moqueur.

« Tu crois qu'on peut entretenir une relation comme ça, en ne faisant que recevoir ? Tora est doux, il comprend je suis sûr. Mais tu sais, il n'a rien non plus contre quelque chose de plus… fort. Au contraire. Tu peux lui donner ça ? »

Et pour forcer encore les choses, il vint m'acculer un peu plus en m'effleurant la joue. Un hoquet de stupeur et d'horreur mélangées m'échappa et je tendis le bras vers sa joue pour la griffer. La pièce tournait dangereusement et il devint de plus en plus flou. Seules les lignes rouges que je venais de faire étaient encore bien nettes. Mes joues furent inondées de larmes et je portai une main à mon cœur, serrant mon t-shirt à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Cet organe palpitant qui ne servait qu'à me garder en vie contre ma volonté me faisait mal, tellement mal, hurlant au martyr et demandant allégeance. Mon corps fut secoué de sanglots muets et douloureux, m'étouffant presque. Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser en paix ? Je voulais que tout s'arrête, qu'il me laisse tranquille. Devais-je vraiment être mort pour vivre heureux ? Kazuhiko posa une main sur sa joue abîmée et il posa l'autre sur l'une de mes épaules pour me maintenir en face de lui.

« Ça te fait mal ? glissa-t-il à mon oreille. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, au fond, je suis sûr que Tora t'accepte comme tu es. Même si quelque part, peut-être qu'il regrette autant que moi nos années de lycée… »

Il finit par s'écarter, me regardant sans aucune expression.

« C'est la vie, tu sais. Tora est très fort, mais il a ses faiblesses comme tout le monde. Il a besoin d'un soutien, quand il craque. Tu crois que tu as les épaules faites pour ça, Ruki ? »

Cette phrase finit de m'achever et, regroupant mes forces, je le repoussai avant de m'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Mon estomac se contractait de plus en plus et mes jambes semblaient faites de coton, mais il fallait que je parte. Pour ne jamais revenir. Je n'étais qu'une bombe à retardement qui finirait par exploser un jour pour rendre tout le mal qu'elle a subi à ceux qui l'entourent. Mais je ne voulais faire de mal à personne. Pourtant, j'étais incapable de rendre tout l'amour que je recevais. J'étais une coquille vide qu'on avait remplie d'illusion. Passant devant la porte qui menait au dehors, je n'hésitai pas bien longtemps et sortis, me retrouvant dans une grande ville que je ne connaissais pas. Il faisait froid, tellement froid, et l'air était saturé de pollution, mais plus rien ne m'importait. Je ne valais guère mieux qu'une frêle flamme face au vent.

Je courus au hasard des rues, titubant comme quelqu'un qui viendrait de s'enfiler une bouteille de rhum. Seulement, je n'étais qu'un petit garçon que Dieu devait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer. Peut-être même que ça le faisait rire de suivre les aventures pitoyables du petit Ruki Matsumoto ? Passant devant une ruelle, je m'y engouffrai un moment pour m'appuyer sur un mur. Un spasme parcourut mon corps et je me pliai en deux, enroulant mes bras autour de mon torse en poussant une plainte de bête blessée. Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver une respiration normale, suffoquant à moitié. Un groupe de jeunes s'approcha alors de moi et je repris ma course pour y échapper. Je ne supporterais pas davantage de douleur, je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais juste pouvoir m'endormir en paix et que personne ne vienne jamais me réveiller.

Plus j'avançais et plus la nuit tombait, remplaçant les piétons par les voitures puis par le vide. J'étais seul et démuni comme je l'avais toujours été. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, posant mon front contre le béton, essayant de contrôler les tremblements de mon corps et les sanglots qui m'obstruaient la gorge. Tentant de retrouver un semblant de contrôle de moi et une respiration moins chaotique. Mon estomac se contracta de nouveau et je vomis dans le caniveau, pleurant de plus belle. À cet instant précis, j'avais l'impression d'être l'humain le plus ridiculement lamentable. Pas même capable de gérer une situation de crise et de défendre son couple. Dans un effort démesuré, je réussis à me relever avant de me retrouver au sol trois pas plus loin. Je donnai quelques coups d'une faiblesse innommable sur le béton avant d'interpréter cette situation d'un point de vue sinistre.

Si je ne pouvais pas vivre, peut-être alors était-il temps que je meurs ? Je rampai jusqu'au bord du trottoir, guettant l'arrivée d'une voiture. Sans Tora, je n'étais rien qu'un corps inoccupé. Le vide était plus rempli que moi. J'étais le néant. Et je ne pouvais pas vivre avec cette absence de vie. C'était trop paradoxal, trop douloureux, trop égoïste. Kazuhiko avait raison depuis le départ, tout comme je le savais depuis le début. Je n'étais pas fait pour Tora. Personne n'avait besoin de moi sur cette planète. Me pleureraient-ils au moins ? Un scooter passa devant moi en klaxonnant, me faisant brutalement redescendre dans la réalité. La triste et dure réalité. Si je restais ici, ils me retrouveraient. Il fallait que je bouge, que j'aille me laisser dépérir ailleurs, là où on ne retrouverait jamais mon cadavre.

Je forçai mes muscles à se mettre en action, marchant comme je pouvais, une main sur le cœur et la respiration sifflante. Je finis par atterrir, un bon moment plus tard et je ne sais comment, sur une vieille voie de chemin de fer. Je la longeai, vacillant et trébuchant un nombre de fois incalculable, et finit par trouver une vieille cabane en bois, abandonnée certainement depuis des années. J'entrai à l'intérieur et me laissai tomber sur le sol pour me rouler en boule dans un coin, cherchant inconsciemment ma propre chaleur. Je finis par m'endormir là, à bout de force aussi bien physique que mentale, espérant secrètement que la mort m'accepte enfin dans ses rangs.

Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, je sentis une douce chaleur près de moi. Étais-je au paradis ? On prononça mon nom d'une voix presque désespérée. Non… Non, comment m'avait-on retrouvé ? Remuant légèrement en respirant difficilement, frissonnant violemment, je battis des paupières sans réellement ouvrir les yeux. J'avais froid et mal partout et je me rendais pleinement compte que je n'étais pas mort.

« Ruki, dis-moi que tu m'entends… souffla la voix de mon amant alors que ses bras m'entouraient. »

« To… ra ? soufflai-je alors en essayant de faire le point visuel sur son visage. »

Sa présence semblait me brûler tant j'étais glacé et j'étais tellement épuisé mentalement et physiquement que prononcer son nom me fit haleter.

« Je suis là… On va te ramener, d'accord ? »

« Eux… as… marmottai-je. Veux… pas… »

Si je repartais, Kazuhiko me retrouverait pour ne faire qu'une bouchée de moi.

« Tu peux pas rester ici Ruki, je t'en prie… »

Tora me resserra un peu plus contre lui.

« Veux… pas, insistai-je en essayant de le repousser sans succès. Fait… mal… »

Je ne voulais pas y retourner et la chaleur dégagée de Tora m'incendiait douloureusement et de plus en plus à mesure que je retrouvais des sensations avec l'extérieur. Voyant que je ne ferais jamais le poids, j'arrêtai finalement de me débattre, sanglotant silencieusement mais sans qu'aucune nouvelle larme ne coule.

« Veux… pas… Kazuhiko… mal… bégayai-je. »

Il m'avait blessé et détruit jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Kazuhiko… fait mal… au cœur… me forçai-je à articuler en posant avec difficulté une main au niveau de mon cœur. »

J'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il battait au ralenti, comme une horloge rouillée sur le point de s'arrêter.

« Ka…ze. Kazuhiko Akiyama ? demanda Tora d'une voix blanche. »

Me figeant brutalement à l'entente de ce nom, j'acquiesçai ensuite d'un vague mouvement de tête, tremblant de tous mes membres et contractant tous mes muscles. Il faisait si froid.

« Kyo… Aide-moi s'il te plaît… souffla Tora en essayant de me relever. »

« Kyo ? soufflai-je en secouant la tête pour ne pas m'endormir. »

Ce dernier vint se placer instantanément aux côtés de Tora, posant une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir, et me lança un regard profond.

« Je suis là, répondit-il pour moi. »

« On est venu te chercher, souffla Tora en me calant correctement contre lui. »

« Veux pas… répétai-je encore. Mourir… »

Je n'avais aucune envie de rester en vie pour voir Kazuhiko me voler Tora de gré ou de force.

« On va te ramener. »

Lentement, Tora sortit de la cabane en suivant Kyo et ils commencèrent à longer le chemin de fer en sens inverse en silence. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide et sifflante et je recommençai à me débattre faiblement.

« Veux… pas… Veux… mourir… Veux… mourir… hoquetai-je. »

« S'il te plaît, dis pas ça… souffla Tora en me resserrant contre lui. »

Je tremblais de plus en plus et mes muscles contractés commençaient à me faire mal.

« Pas… besoin… moi… Personne… »

J'essayais de faire des phrases cohérentes mais le froid m'engourdissait et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de claquer des dents.

« C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Tu… vas… me… laisser… m'obligeai-je à dire sans répondre. Je… donne… pas… assez… Suis… égoïste… »

Jamais je n'arriverais à surmonter ma timidité pour lui rendre tout ce qu'il m'offrait. J'étais trop frêle pour une telle chose.

« Peu importe les conneries qu'il a pu te dire, dit Tora. Jamais je te laisserai. Et ne pense pas une seule seconde que tu es égoïste. C'est totalement faux. »

Je me remis à pleurer comme un petit garçon sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, complètement perdu et déchiré.

« Veux… pas… vivre… sans… toi… »

Je n'étais plus capable de vivre sans son soutien et son amour.

« Moi non plus Ruki. Et je ne laisserai jamais cette situation arriver. »

« Moi non plus, cracha Kyo. »

Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début et ça me fit mal de le voir ainsi à cause de moi.

« On te laissera pas tomber Ruki. »

Tora me caressa le dos lentement, m'apaisa un peu. Et, calé au chaud dans des bras réconfortants et épuisé par toutes ces émotions, je me rendormis en quelques secondes. Il fallait que je me repose pour pouvoir me confronter à Kazuhiko le lendemain.

Inconsciemment, quand je sentis Tora me relâcher, sans doute pour me poser sur le lit, je me raccrochai à lui. Si sa chaleur s'éloignait, je mourrais sans doute de froid. Je me resserrai toujours contre lui, cherchant inconsciemment de la chaleur. Quand j'en sentis une grande source près de moi, je me collai inconsciemment contre elle en soupirant de contentement, fermant mes mains pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Seulement, je ne cessais de revoir Kazuhiko à une cinquantaine de centimètres de moi, sa main glissant sur ma joue. J'avais l'impression de chuter doucement dans un gouffre sombre et je finis par me réveiller en sursaut. Je sentis alors une présence contre moi et fis un bond sur le côté en la repoussant, tremblant de tous mes membres.

« Qui… c'est ? demandai-je en claquant des dents. »

« C'est moi, Tora, souffla-t-il simplement en guise de réponse. »

Une fois que j'eus reconnu sa voix, je m'approchai doucement de lui avec un peu d'appréhension, comme si mon réveil n'était qu'une partie cachée de mon cauchemar. Puis je tendis la main pour la poser sur sa joue, doucement. Il poussa un petit soupir et posa une main sur la mienne avec délicatesse.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, assura-t-il d'une voix douce. »

J'avais confiance en lui alors je me rapprochai un peu plus et me blottis contre lui, voulant retrouver de la chaleur et me sentir en sécurité une fois enveloppé de son aura et bercé par les battements de son cœur. Ainsi, peut-être arrêterais-je de trembler. Aussitôt, Tora me serra contre lui.

« J'ai froid, murmurai-je contre son cou. »

Mon corps semblait glacé, plus encore maintenant qu'il était lové contre celui d'une douce et agréable température de mon petit ami.

« Kyo a ramené tes médicaments contre le rhume. »

Mais il me garda un peu plus contre lui. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de bouger pour les prendre. Je respirai un peu plus calmement, commençant doucement à me rendormir, bercé par sa tendresse et sa chaleur.

« Froid aussi… au cœur… »

Et les cachets n'y pourraient rien.

« Je sais, murmura-t-il. Et je ferai n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrange. N'importe quoi, pourvu que tu ailles bien. »

Sur ses mots, le sommeil me happa brusquement sans que je ne puisse lutter. Je n'étais pas très résistant aux émotions fortes et Kazuhiko ne m'avait pas épargné. Ce n'étaient que des mots et des frôlements mais c'était déjà trop pour moi. Cela me renforça dans l'idée qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais pas les épaules assez solides pour aider Tora en cas de problèmes.

Le lendemain, ce fut des coups de sifflet stridents et des cris qui me réveillèrent. Je bougeai un peu, me roulant en boule dans un coin du lit. Je ne savais pas comment je m'étais retrouvé aussi éloigné de Tora. Peut-être inconsciemment avais-je voulu le fuir, ne sachant comment réagir à tout ce que Kazuhiko m'avait dit. J'allais devoir me poser et réfléchir correctement à tout ça. Que valait-il mieux pour Tora ? Je n'en savais rien et j'avais l'impression que mon esprit et mon cœur se disputaient trop bruyamment pour que je trouve une réponse correcte. Je sentis la présence du surveillant qui avait pris possession de mon cœur s'approchait et il posa sa main, rassurante, sur mon épaule.

« Je vais rester avec toi, déclara-t-il. »

« Si tu restes, tu vas te faire disqualifier, intervint Kyo. Et l'équipe ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre alors que Ruki ne pourra pas jouer dans son état. »

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un reste s'occuper de lui, ajouta Toshiya. »

« Je peux le faire, souffla Shinya. »

« Je vais rester aussi, proposa Takeru. »

« Hm, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Kyo. »

Je relevai la tête vers eux sans avoir de réactions particulières, ayant la sensation d'être étranger à tout ça. Mais peut-être qu'ils pourraient m'aider à y voir plus clair… Ou même simplement à me reposer correctement sans être torturé par ma mémoire.

« Prenez soin de lui, dit Tora sans pour autant bouger d'un poil. »

« Je vais prendre ma douche, déclara Kyo en filant dans la salle de bain. »

Il fut bien vite suivi par Toshiya et quelques autres élèves de l'équipe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit timidement Takeru en s'approchant de Tora, on veillera bien sur lui. »

Étais-je vraiment là ?

« Je vous fais confiance, fit Tora en s'asseyant alors. Vous vous entendez bien avec lui. »

Avec délicatesse, il effleura légèrement mes cheveux, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Je frissonnai violemment en tournant mon regard vide vers lui. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Devais-je profiter de lui jusqu'au bout ? Devais-je l'éviter et voir ce qu'il se passerait ? Je serrai mes genoux contre mon torse, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'oreiller. J'avais mal au cœur.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Jamais j'aurais pu penser… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« C'est pas… ta faute… murmurai-je. Je… J'aurais dû savoir… me défendre. »

Malheureusement, j'étais bien trop faible pour en être capable.

« Mais tu ne pouvais pas te douter de qui il s'agissait. Lui, il le savait parfaitement. »

Il eut un temps de pause, avant que ses yeux ne prennent une drôle d'expression.

« Il t'a touché ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Il m'a obligé à… reculer contre le mur en voulant… m'approcher. Et il s'est presque… collé à moi… avant de me souffler au visage… de chatouiller mon cou… et de me toucher la joue… avec son doigt. Il a serré mon épaule… dans sa main. J'avais peur… Je voulais pas… »

C'était horrible de se sentir acculé sans fuite possible. J'étais persuadé qu'il m'aurait touché davantage encore si je ne m'étais pas enfui. Tora crispa la mâchoire et son regard se fit plus sombre. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi.

« Je suis désolé… répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée. »

« T'excuse pas… Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Je tendis un bras vers lui, passa une main dans ses mèches bicolores avant de la glisser dans son cou dans un geste hésitant mais plein d'amour. C'était le seul geste que je connaissais pour prouver que je l'aimais et que je me remettrais. Mon amant attrapa alors doucement ma main pour l'embrasser. Puis il se rapprocha un peu plus et me caressa l'épaule et le cou. Il allait forcément sentir mes tremblements et ma peau glaciale.

« Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, promit-il. »

« Tu vas… me laisser ? soufflai-je sans plus pouvoir me taire. Tu veux… retourner… avec Kazuhiko ? Je comprendrais… Il est beau et… charismatique… et c'est ton premier… amour… Lui, il peut… te rendre ce que tu lui donnes… Moi, je peux pas… »

Jamais je ne pourrais faire ce genre de chose.

« Mais… je ne veux pas retourner avec lui. C'est… c'est avec toi que je veux être. De quel droit il aurait la légitimité de l'amour que je donne ? Tu le mérites plus que lui. »

« En quoi… je suis plus… méritant ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante et aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Je suis… petit… timide… lunatique… parfois même peureux… et je suis pas… un soutien stable… je peux pas te promettre… de te soutenir en cas… de problèmes… »

« Parce que lui, tu crois qu'il peut s'en vanter ? C'est à cause de lui que j'ai eu le plus besoin de soutien. Quand il est parti. Est-ce qu'il était là ? Est-ce qu'il m'a seulement expliqué ? Il n'a rien fait. Et je ne veux pas retourner avec lui. »

Je me mis à trembler un peu plus fort.

« Désolé… Je veux pas… te fâcher, soufflai-je en sentant mes yeux se remplir d'eau. »

Je détestais quand il était aussi vif dans ces propos, ayant la désagréable impression qu'il m'en voulait. Et je me détestais d'être si faible.

« Tu me fâches pas, dit-il doucement. Mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'il te fasse du mal, et que tu te ruines à cause de lui. »

« Je m'en fiche… de moi… Je veux juste… que tu sois heureux… Alors si… si tu dois être loin… pour l'être… ce n'est pas grave… »

Et, comme pour me contredire, mes larmes s'échappèrent doucement face à la douleur qui transperça mon cœur en prononçant ces mots. Mais je le pensais sincèrement. S'il s'avérait qu'il serait plus heureux loin de moi, je ne le retiendrais pas.

« Mais je ne peux être heureux qu'avec toi Ruki ! souffla-t-il vivement. Jamais je te préférerai quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas lui… »

« Même si… je peux pas… te rendre… ta façon de m'aimer ? »

Ça restait une question qui me hantait depuis la veille.

« Quoi ? »

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, essayant de contrôlant mes tremblements. Peut-être ne devrais-je pas en parler ? Seulement, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais y parvenir. Je ne pouvais pas le dominer, je n'avais pas la force pour le faire. Et Kazuhiko avait dit que c'était important pour Tora… Je rougis doucement avant même de commencer, malgré le moment difficile que nous vivions à cet instant.

« Je… Je ne pourrais… jamais… me fondre… en toi, hoquetai-je sans le regarder. »

Tora en resta sans voix un instant avant de se reprendre.

« Il… il t'a dit… ça ? »

Je fermai les yeux très fort, appuyant plus encore mes mains contre mon visage.

« Je peux pas… te donner ça… J'en suis pas… capable… Je suis… désolé… C'est égoïste de prendre… sans donner… Mais j'y arriverai… jamais… »

« Ruki, je… »

Il se coupa un instant, comme s'il hésitait.

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'égoïste… Comment il a pu te laisser penser ça… »

« Comment… comment je fais… alors ? Je… je peux pas… Je suis désolé… »

Je n'étais déjà pas rassuré en me laissant faire, je ne pourrais jamais l'être en dominant.

« Mais… t'as pas à t'excuser pour ça… Tu n'as pas à prendre en compte ce qu'il te dit. »

« Pour… pourquoi ? »

Je ne comprenais rien du tout.

« Parce qu'il n'a pas à se mêler de ça. C'est notre histoire, ça ne concerne que nous, souffla Tora en regardant le matelas. Et je préfère cent fois mieux être avec toi qu'avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Pourquoi ? redemandai-je en respirant par à coup pour me calmer entièrement, le regardant à travers mes doigts. »

« Mais parce que je t'aime ! Et que peu importe la façon dont tu me montres que tu tiens à moi et que toi aussi tu m'aimes, je t'aimerai toujours ! J'en ai rien à faire de lui, c'est toi qui comptes maintenant… »

À bout de nerfs et de force mentale, légèrement effrayé par ce léger éclat de voix, j'éclatai en sanglots sans plus me retenir. Je n'étais pas triste. J'étais désespérément épris de lui et je ne savais plus du tout comment réagir. Tora me prit alors contre lui et me serra fort dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire, m'accrochant même à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Veux pas… que tu me quittes… veux pas… je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi. Et je te quitterai jamais. »

Il me serra un peu plus encore avant d'appeler Shinya et Takeru, discrètement sortis pour attendre dans le couloir. Je relevai la tête vers la porte, le reste du monde reprenant sa place autour de moi. J'avais toujours tendance à me couper de tout quand j'allais mal ou quand j'étais en présence de Tora.

« On est là, souffla Takeru, tu peux rejoindre les autres. »

« Hm… »

Il me caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

« Vous pourrez vous occuper de lui… s'il vous plaît ? »

« Pas de problème, on s'en occupera, promit Shinya. »

Je n'eus aucune réaction, me laissant faire comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il ne fallait pas que je retienne Tora, je devais essayer de m'en sortir tout seul. Je devais me prouver que je pouvais gérer cette situation et que j'avais les épaules assez solides pour aider Tora en cas de besoin.

« Ses médicaments sont sur la table de chevet, indiqua-t-il. »

Puis avec une réticence palpable, Tora finit par se lever et quitter le lit.

« Je t'aime mon ange, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres. »

Il salua une dernière fois Shinya et Takeru et quitta rapidement la pièce. Je me mordis les joues et les lèvres pour ne rien dire, restant aussi impassible que possible. À cet instant, j'aurais voulu retrouver le Ruki indifférent que j'étais l'année passée pour ne pas ressentir ce flot d'émotions dévorantes qui déferlait en moi. Une fois la porte close, je me roulai en boule dans le coin, m'enroulant dans la couverture. J'avais froid et j'étais épuisé. Shinya me rejoignit lentement et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Ça va aller, Ruki ? demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers moi. »

Je l'attrapai et la posai sur ma joue. Shinya me sourit tristement en essuyant mes joues humides des larmes versées un peu plus tôt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'occuper de toi. Tu veux bien prendre tes médicaments ? »

Je hochai la tête en me redressant un peu. Takeru me donna un verre d'eau et ma boîte de cachet. J'en sortis deux et les avalai rapidement pour rendre le verre à mon camarade et me remettre correctement sous les couvertures. Shinya se cala à mes côtés de façon à s'appuyer contre le métal du lit et posa ma tête sur ses cuisses avant de me caresser les cheveux.

« Dors un peu, je veille sur ton sommeil. »

« Il a raison, approuva Takeru, on te réveillera quand Tora reviendra. »

Il s'installa ensuite à mes pieds comme pour faire rempart avec le reste du monde, pour m'isoler dans une bulle de douceur et de chaleur. Alors je les remerciai d'un signe de tête et partis calmement rejoindre Morphée.

Une caresse sur ma main et des murmures à mon oreille. Une secousse délicate et d'autres murmures. Je fronçai les sourcils en soulevant lentement les paupières. Tora se tenait devant la porte. Je lui offris alors un sourire heureux et endormi en tendant les bras vers lui. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui ni résister à l'envie de l'avoir près de moi. Tout mon corps l'appelait, comme s'il avait besoin de lui pour survivre, et je n'avais pas envie de lutter. Je n'étais pas certain que nous serions encore en couple à la fin du séjour alors résister aurait sans doute été la chose la plus stupide à faire. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, mon amour pour lui ne faiblirait pas. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Tora lança son sac près de la tête de lit pour venir me serrer contre lui.

« Je suis revenu mon ange, souffla-t-il. »

Shinya et Takeru lui sourirent et s'éclipsèrent en silence pour rejoindre les autres au réfectoire, me faisant un signe de tête rassurant avant de sortir. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être rassuré tant que Tora était là. Je me collai d'ailleurs contre lui, m'abritant au creux de ses bras chaleureux et me laissant englober par son aura pleine de sécurité. Sa présence était comme l'oxygène dont j'avais besoin pour respirer. Sans lui, je ne pouvais pas vivre. Je savais que penser ainsi était stupide, égoïste envers les autres personnes qui tenaient à moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé devenir dépendant de quelqu'un à nouveau mais c'était bel et bien le cas et l'idée de le perdre était insupportable. Je n'étais pas certain de réussir à surmonter une deuxième fois la perte d'un être aussi cher à mon cœur. Tora soupira de bien-être en me prenant tout contre lui et je frissonnai délicatement.

« La matinée m'a parut interminable sans toi… murmura-t-il en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Fermant à demi les yeux en m'affaissant légèrement contre lui, je posai ma tête contre son épaule.

« Mais tu es revenu, marmottai-je en soupirant légèrement sous la douceur de ses doigts dans mes mèches. »

J'étais tellement bien, ainsi. Il ne fallait pas que je lui montre à quel point je souffrais de savoir que je pouvais le perdre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que j'étais prêt à le laisser filer s'il le souhaitait pour me laisser mourir loin de lui ensuite. Mais il ne fallait pas que je perde espoir. Il était revenu. Ça signifiait qu'il m'aimait toujours, au moins un minimum, et que la présence de Kazuhiko Akiyama dans les parages ne lui avait pas encore fait comprendre à quel point j'étais insignifiant. Et, de tout cœur, j'espérais que ça n'arriverait jamais pour que je puisse le garder jalousement à mes côtés pour l'aimer encore et encore.

« Oui… »

C'était si doux.

« Tu t'es bien reposé ? demanda-t-il après un temps de silence. »

« Un peu. »

Je me redressai légèrement pour regarder son visage.

« Je ne dors pas bien… quand tu n'es pas là. »

Même si la douce présence de Shinya et celle plus colorée de Takeru étaient vraiment agréables et réconfortantes à souhait, la sécurité dans laquelle me plongeait la présence de Tora était vitale dans ce genre de moment pour que je puisse me reposer correctement. La pensée que je finirais par faire des insomnies m'effleura l'esprit en réalisant qu'il pouvait m'échapper n'importe quand et mon cœur protesta à nouveau alors que j'avais réussi à le faire taire quelques instants. Je refoulai tout ça un peu plus au fond de moi et me reposai contre lui.

« Hm. Tu veux bien descendre manger avec moi ? demanda alors Tora en me regardant dans les yeux. S'il te plaît. »

Déglutissant difficilement, je hochai la tête positivement. Je ne pourrais pas rester enfermé dans cette pièce tout le temps alors autant me confronter au monde immédiatement. Et puis, ça éviterait sans doute bien des inquiétudes, même si je n'avalerais sans doute pas grand-chose.

« Mais il faut que… je me change, soufflai-je en me redressant complètement. »

Je me sentais sale, comme si le capitaine de l'équipe trois avait tâché mes vêtements par ses mots et ses gestes.

« Et j'aimerais me passer de l'eau… sur le visage… avant de descendre. »

Je ne devais pas être joli à regarder à cet instant.

« D'accord. Je t'attends ici si tu veux. »

« Hm. Je reviens vite. »

Je posai un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me mettre debout calmement, le temps de vérifier que mes jambes me portaient bien. Puis je pris des habits dans mes affaires et allai me changer. Je me rafraîchis rapidement en même temps, histoire d'ôter toutes traces des évènements de la veille que j'avais l'impression de sentir encore sur moi. J'enfilai ensuite rapidement un boxer propre et un baggy chocolat, suivi d'un débardeur blanc, d'un sous-pull à longues manches rose et du pull rayé que Tora m'avait offert pendant les vacances. Une fois ceci fait, je retournai rapidement dans la chambre pour me blottir tout contre mon amant. J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer une fois dans le réfectoire.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le jure… »

Avec douceur, il me frotta le dos et embrassa le sommet de ma tête. Je ne répondis rien et me redressai, prenant une profonde inspiration aussi discrètement que possible. J'avais l'impression d'être pris au piège mais je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je profiterais de ces moments comme s'ils étaient les derniers. Je savourerais chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde pour ne rien oublier. Et s'il décidait de partir, alors je n'aurais pas de regrets et pourrais souffrir sans m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir exploiter nos derniers instants ensemble. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour tenter de le retenir : être là et lui montrer à quel point il était important pour moi. Tora me prit alors par la main, m'embrassa tendrement et m'emmena doucement à sa suite jusqu'au réfectoire. Nous repérâmes sans mal notre équipe, de loin le groupe le plus bruyant et détectable, et nous vînmes nous asseoir avec soulagement près d'eux. Ici, avec cette bande de cinglés, rien de mal ne pourrait se produire.

« Vous tombez bien, j'ai des choses à dire ! déclara directement Nao en plongeant dans son sac pour en sortir une liasse de feuilles. »

Puis il se figea un instant et releva la tête vers moi, les yeux emplis d'attention.

« Ça va, Ruki ? ajouta-t-il ensuite plus doucement. »

Crispant mes doigts sur ceux de Tora sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me contentai de hausser les épaules en m'asseyant, le visage aussi vide d'expression que possible. Je savais que mes yeux rouges d'émotions contenues ne tromperaient personne, mais je ne voulais pas faire le plaisir de montrer à Kazuhiko à quel point il avait brisé ce que j'avais mis tant de temps à bâtir. De plus, je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à tout le monde en disant haut et fort que je n'étais pas très bien. C'était passager, me forçai-je à penser.

« OK, maintenant tout le monde m'écoute ! lança le capitaine en claquant son verre sur la table. J'ai fait des changements de place dans l'équipe d'abord ! »

Tout le monde se pencha alors vers lui pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et je ramenai mes genoux contre la table pour appuyer mon visage dessus. Encore une fois, je leur créais des problèmes. J'avais l'impression, et ce malgré tout ce que tout le monde avait pu me dire, que je ne leur avais apporté que ça depuis mon arrivée à l'école. Ils avaient fait tellement pour moi et je n'arrivais même pas à leur rendre le quart de la moitié.

« Maya, tu passes en avant-centre, je veux que tu détruises tout sur ton passage. Tu seras remplacé par Miyavi en avant-droite, OK ? Vous deux, et Hiroto, vous ne vous ménagez pas pour créer des ouvertures, c'est bien compris ? »

« Pas de problème, sourit en coin Maya. »

« C'est bien compris, capitaine ! s'exclama joyeusement Miyavi. »

« Ça va le faire, s'enthousiasma Hiroto. »

Pour ma part, je frissonnai sous le sourire de Maya et le regard complice de Miyavi et Hiroto. Ça me faisait froid dans le dos, et encore plus d'imaginer qu'ils se mettaient dans de tels états pour me venger.

« OK, en défense, je veux qu'on ne laisse passer personne. Hitsugi doit pouvoir s'endormir dans le goal sans avoir à s'inquiéter. »

Saga approuva avec un léger sourire et Tora approuva de la tête.

« Hitsugi, une remarque ? »

« J'aurais bien aimé être en attaque pour une fois… Sinon, que la force soit avec vous mes amis ! »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté en le regardant. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si son enthousiasme avait un rapport avec les derniers évènements – ce qui me donnait l'impression d'être un égocentrique patenté – ou si c'était juste qu'il adorait l'action. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aimais réellement pas cette ambiance et je me tassai davantage sur ma chaise, comme si j'avais voulu disparaître.

« Très bien, fit Nao avec un sérieux qui fit pouffer les autres. Ruki, tu as des idées, des remarques ? »

Relevant la tête vers lui, j'entrouvris légèrement les lèvres en serrant fortement les doigts sur mon baggy.

« Faites attention… à Kazuhiko. Il est prêt à tout… pour gagner. Et ne faites rien… qui puisse vous nuire… ou nuire à l'équipe, soufflai-je d'une voix un peu vibrante. »

C'était étrange comme, prononcé tout haut, ce conseil me paraissait terriblement juste. Je tournai la tête vers Kyo qui ne tenta même pas un sourire. Je savais qu'il vivait mal le fait qu'il n'ait rien pu faire mais la vengeance ne servait qu'à attiser la haine. Et la haine n'apportait que le malheur. Nao resta un instant la bouche ouverte, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête silencieux. Tora eut l'air sombre un moment et Saga entama la conversation sur un autre sujet pour faire diversion. Imitant son amant, Nao repartit ensuite dans des tonnes d'explications tactiques incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels, et seul Hiroto semblait vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. À la fin, la table du repas ressemblait à un champ de bataille, recouvert de papiers et de boulettes de pain censées symboliser le ballon. Ayant d'ailleurs à peine eu le temps d'avaler un morceau de pain avant que ma tranche ne soit volée pour être transformée en ballon, je commençais doucement à m'assoupir. Ce fut Miyavi qui me tira légèrement hors de ma léthargie.

« Plus que trente minutes avant de rejoindre la salle de sport ! Faut que j'aille m'échauffer et me défouler. À tout à l'heure les gars ! »

Il attrapa la main de son cousin et celle de son Shinya à qui il offrit un léger baiser et embarqua Miku avec eux. Maya s'étira, sortit une nouvelle sucette de sa poche et se leva.

« Il faut que j'aille marcher un peu. »

Takeru lui lança un large sourire.

« Je viens avec toi ! »

Et ils partirent tranquillement, les mains dans les poches pour l'un et sautillant joyeusement pour l'autre. Nombreux autres élèves suivirent le mouvement, saluant l'équipe d'un sourire ou d'un mot d'encouragement. Tero et Hitsugi se chamaillaient comme deux gosses en riant comme des fous et Kyo était avachi sur Toshiya.

« On y va aussi, chantonna Bou en s'élançant entre les tables avec ses amis. »

Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la salle. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas comme lui, optimiste et souriant, joyeux et énergique ? Je soupirai et plongeai mon visage dans mes bras repliés sur mes genoux appuyés contre la table. J'aurais aimé me blottir contre Tora mais je ne voulais pas le déranger avant le match. Il allait jouer contre Kazuhiko, et je savais que ce serait dur pour lui, alors je le laissai se concentrer. Ce serait sans doute éprouvant de se confronter à son ancien amant, je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ça même si je n'avais jamais vécu cette situation. Quelques autres mouvements m'indiquèrent que d'autres personnes partaient à leur tour. Et, plus le temps passait, plus mon estomac se contractait. J'avais peur de ce qui se passerait pendant le match et j'étais complètement glacé. Quand la voix de Hitsugi résonna à mes oreilles, je relevai la tête. Il nous prévint qu'il allait également se préparer avec Tero, bien vite suivi de Kyo et Toshiya. Mon grand-frère adoptif me lança un regard aussi rassurant qu'il le put tant on sentait son énervement et son envie de faire la peau à celui qui s'en était pris à moi. Je savais qu'il se contrôlerait pour moi mais ça ne me plaisait pas de le savoir plein de cette haine. Détournant la tête, j'eus un long frisson en remarquant que j'étais seul avec Tora. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais il semblait trop loin de moi malgré le peu d'espace qui nous séparait. J'avais l'impression d'être à des milliers d'années lumières de lui. Et ça me serrait le cœur à m'en étouffer.

Tora prit une grande inspiration et s'empara d'une de mes mains pour la serrer fort entre ses doigts. Je tournai mon regard vers lui, essayant de cacher au mieux la souffrance que je ressentais dans chaque pore de ma peau, dans chaque parcelle de mon âme. Tous mes muscles se contractaient douloureusement, tremblant sous l'effort demandé. Cette situation m'oppressait, me rongeait de l'intérieur. Tora s'éloignait et je m'éloignais de Tora, et je ne savais quoi faire pour empêcher tout ça de se passer. Il fallait que je lui parle, mais pour dire quoi ? Mon amant se leva alors, sans lâcher ma main, et m'entraîna dans le couloir le plus proche. Arrivé là, il se tourna franchement vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, sans un mot. Surpris, je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces, refermant mes doigts sur ses vêtements et cachant mon visage contre son torse. Je savourai cette étreinte, essayant de chasser le mal-être de Tora qui s'infiltrait en moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal à cause de Kazuhiko. J'aurais aimé pouvoir attraper son chagrin à deux mains pour l'envoyer balader. Mais je n'en étais pas capable. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être aussi fort que Maya et Takeru, pouvoir échapper à tout ce brouillard qui s'épaississait de plus en plus autour de notre couple. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'ancien amant de Tora revienne pour nous pourrir la vie ? L'avions-nous mérité ?

« Je t'aime, murmura Tora d'une voix éraillée. »

Et il me resserra entre ses bras, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que ça sonnait comme une scène d'adieu ? Pourquoi mon cœur sembla se tordre et chuter pour exploser sur le carrelage du couloir ? Pourquoi avais-je les larmes aux yeux ? Je serrai les dents pour les refouler avant d'articuler un « moi aussi » d'une voix hachée. Il fallait que je me montre fort mais je ne savais où puiser cette force. Devais-je le faire dans notre amour qui semblait devenir faillible depuis le matin très tôt ?

« Je t'en prie, pleure pas… supplia Tora en passant une main dans mes cheveux. »

« Je ne… pleure pas. »

Même si mon cœur saignait et agonisait, il fallait que je lui cache ces petites gouttes d'eau salée. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de gouttes d'eau inutiles qui n'étaient que le reflet de ma faiblesse. Il devait pouvoir compter sur moi pour le soutenir et lui montrer que j'avais confiance en lui.

« Je veux pas te perdre, Ruki. »

S'il te plaît, arrête, suppliai-je mentalement. Je resserrai mes doigts sur ses habits, luttant contre les nausées qui me prenaient. Je n'aimais pas cette situation. Je ne supportais pas cette impression d'être pris au piège. Je détestai Kazuhiko. J'avais envie de me dissoudre, de devenir des milliards des petites particules de poussières que le vent emporterait pour ne plus les ramener. J'avais l'impression de faire souffrir Tora et je détestais ça. Faire souffrir la personne qu'on aime est la chose la plus horrible du monde. Et la plus méprisable. Lentement, comme au ralenti, Tora vint s'adosser au mur, m'entraînant avec lui, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Je fermai les yeux en me laissant aller contre lui. J'aurais dû m'enfuir, partir le plus loin possible pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Mais je n'en étais pas capable, ni mentalement ni physiquement. Posant ma tête contre son épaule, je commençai à fredonner doucement avant de me mettre à chanter calmement. Cette musique m'avait toujours apaisé, j'espérais qu'elle ait le même effet sur Tora. Dommage que je n'avais ni piano ni guitare acoustique, ça aurait rendu l'ambiance plus belle encore.

« _Flottant dans la nuit pâle, les étoiles demandent :_

"_Pourquoi souriez-vous toujours avec ce visage solitaire ?"_

_Je veux pleurer à cause de mon manque de force_

_Mais j__'__ai des ailes dans mon cœur_

_Si je ferme mes paupières, je verrai peut-être cette ville où le vent passe_

_Dans ce vent léger, laisse aller ce corps_

_Lentement, doucement, le passé va altérer le présent_

_Le Temps saluera un jour la Fin_

_Je me demande, est-ce que je peux aimer ce moi ?_

_Je me demande, est-ce que les gens peuvent aimer cette étoile ? _

_Je souhaite, je prie, fortement, pour un rêve interminable et des jours plus lumineux_

_Dans une chambre baignant dans la lumière du matin, j__'__épèle ma conscience__…_ »

Je me tus finalement, laissant planer les dernières notes. C'était la première fois que je chantais réellement et de moi-même devant lui. Je sentis Tora se crisper contre moi. Mais l'instant d'après, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent.

« Tu devrais… chanter plus souvent… »

Je me boudinai un peu plus contre lui, cherchant à me fondre dans son aura de façon à disparaître et être toujours à ses côtés.

« Je… n'aime pas… chanter… »

Même si ça faisait déjà deux fois que je le faisais devant lui et que je l'avais fait pour mon groupe de musique.

« Tu as une jolie voix pourtant. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui et lui offris un sourire crispé malgré mes yeux sans doute bien rouges.

« Merci mais… Je ne supporte pas que les autres m'écoutent… Je… J'ai l'impression de trop donner de moi… »

C'était comme si je donnais mon âme en pâture au monde entier, comme si tout le monde pouvait la lire sans que je n'y puisse rien. Je détestais vraiment cette sensation de n'être qu'un livre ouvert.

« Ça te fait peur ? »

Tora me caressa le dos du bout des doigts, comme par réflexe.

« Oui, avouai-je tout bas. »

Ses doigts dans mon dos étaient délicats et tendres. À cet instant, si je ne pensais pas à la situation, notre amour semblait plus fort que tout et j'avais envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais, que le temps se fige et ne reprenne qu'au jour de notre retour vers l'école.

« Mais tu l'as fait… pour moi… souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. »

« Je… Je voulais que tu… tu penses à autre chose… C'est… c'était juste pour t'apaiser… Je… j'aime pas quand tu vas mal. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui et posai une main sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement. Il ne devait pas se sentir mal pour moi.

« Pourtant tu vas mal toi aussi… »

« Ce n'est pas important… Si tu vas bien, je vais bien… Je ne peux pas te laisser triste ou malheureux parce que… ça parasite mon cœur et ça me déchire de l'intérieur… C'est comme des milliers de petites aiguilles partout… Je… Je veux juste que tu souries comme la première fois. »

Tout le temps. Je voulais simplement qu'il puisse toujours me sourire comme il l'avait fait en me voyant pour la toute première fois, à la sortie du bureau de Yoshiki, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Tora inspira alors profondément, plusieurs fois, puis se redressa contre le mur. Et il me releva le visage pour affronter mon regard. Il devait être bleu et rouge, tout comme le sien était brun et rouge. Les nuances de notre amour mêlées à celles de notre tristesse. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de venir brièvement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et de sourire à nouveau. Un sourire éblouissant. Un sourire magnifique. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Personne ne m'avait jamais souri comme ça, avec autant de tendresse et d'amour. Même le sourire rayonnant de Satsuki n'équivalait pas celui que Tora me faisait à cet instant. Car il ne connotait pas les mêmes sentiments. Et j'avais mal au cœur d'imaginer que je pouvais perdre mon petit ami à la fin de ce match. Match qui ne tarderait plus à le séparer de moi pour une après-midi. Ou pour toujours. Après un instant de pure surprise, Tora me ramena contre lui, totalement bouleversé.

« Je t'en prie… pleure pas… sinon je vais m'y mettre aussi… souffla-t-il d'une voix hachée. »

« Par… Pardon, hoquetai-je en m'accrochant à lui. »

Je respirai calmement en tentant de ravaler mes larmes comme je le pus. Je me reculai ensuite un peu pour mettre mon visage face au sien, plongeant mes yeux embués dans son regard rouge. Il était bien plus désemparé que moi, subitement.

« Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît, suppliai-je. »

Je voulais goûter ses lèvres encore une fois et lui donner le reste de ma force. Il en avait davantage besoin que moi. Avec délicatesse, Tora posa une main sur ma nuque, l'autre glissant à ma taille, et il passa entre mes lèvres entrouvertes et offertes. Je crispai mes doigts sur ses vêtements. Les larmes salées se mêlaient à sa saveur, et j'eus un pincement au cœur en constatant que ce baiser était amer. Il avait un goût d'adieu trop prononcé pour être ignoré mais pas assez pour être certain. Je l'approfondis un peu plus, ajoutant au tableau une touche de désespoir. Tora avait déjà volé mon cœur et mon âme, je lui avais offert mon corps, il ne me restait plus qu'un flot d'amour à partager. Mais qui pourrait me promettre qu'il reviendrait après ? Alors j'essayai de lui transmettre tous mes sentiments. Pourtant je ne pourrais jamais tout lui livrer en une seule fois, j'en avais bien trop à offrir. Pouvait-on mourir d'une overdose d'amour ? Dans ce cas, je ne serais bientôt plus de ce monde, étouffé par un trop plein d'amour à donner, n'ayant plus personne pour le recevoir.

« _Tous les joueurs sont priés de se rendre au gymnase pour la préparation du match._ »

Cette simple phrase au micro sonna comme un glas. Et Tora s'écarta brusquement de moi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pas déjà… souffla-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur comme pour s'y fondre. »

« Tu dois… y aller, murmurai-je, ils ont besoin de toi. »

Et je fus heureux de savoir contrôler la douleur que je ressentais à l'intérieur. Tout commençait à s'effondrer, incessamment il ne resterait plus rien qu'un vaste champ de ruines. Bientôt, je serais de nouveau le petit Ruki perdu et renfermé que j'étais à mon arrivée à l'école, un peu plus de six mois plus tôt.

« Je vais revenir, d'accord ? fit-il en me caressant la joue. »

Je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce geste d'amour.

« Hm, fis-je simplement de peur que ma voix ne tremble trop. »

Je priais de tout mon cœur pour qu'il le fasse mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit contre son gré. S'il savait qu'il ne serait pas heureux avec moi, je préférerais qu'il reste auprès de Kazuhiko.

« Dès que c'est terminé, je viendrai te rejoindre, assura-t-il en m'aidant à se lever pour en faire de même. »

Je hochai la tête sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien ne jamais revenir. Je n'étais plus en mesure de lutter, j'avais donné tout ce que j'avais. Et si ça paraissait peu, c'était particulièrement énorme pour moi.

« Alors… à tout à l'heure, balbutia-t-il tout en commençant à s'éloigner à reculons. »

J'entendis nettement les hésitations de voix, les trémolos qui la déformèrent vaguement, et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer. J'avais l'impression de le perdre à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour s'éloigner mais je le saluai malgré tout d'un signe de main encourageant. Tora en fit de même puis se mit à courir pour retourner dans le réfectoire. Je le regardai partir en courant avant de m'enfuir à mon tour pour retourner au dortoir sans prendre garde au chemin que j'empruntais. Mes yeux étaient emplis de son visage déchiré, comme partagé entre deux possibilités importantes. Une fois dans la grande pièce entièrement vide, tout le monde devant se trouver au gymnase, je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le sol, croisant mes bras sur mon torse en me tordant de douleur. Satsuki, dis-moi, as-tu ressenti cette atroce douleur également quand tu as fermé les yeux pour toujours ? interrogeai-je mentalement. As-tu revu tous les instants de bonheur de ta vie défiler sous tes paupières closes ? As-tu eu l'envie d'abréger ce temps d'agonie qui précède la mort en elle-même ? Je me couchai sur le flanc, en position fœtale. Je rouvris doucement les yeux et mon regard tomba sur le lapin dessiné sur la veste de Maya.

J'eus un haut-le-corps. Tous finiraient par revenir. Et Tora ? Et finalement un haut-le-cœur. Une idée prit place dans ma tête, s'imposant un peu plus chaque seconde. Et si j'abrégeai _réellement_ mon temps d'agonie. Je rampai doucement jusqu'au sac qui me faisait face, juste à côté de celui recouvert de la veste. Je ne savais pas à qui il appartenait, mais j'espérais qu'il aurait ce dont j'avais besoin. Je fouillai un instant et finis par trouver la trousse de toilette. Je la sortis et regardai à l'intérieur. Un sourire malsain se forma sur mes lèvres et je sortis le rasoir qui s'y trouvait. Je récupérai une des lames, rangeai le reste et me dirigeai vers mes propres affaires. Je sortis le MP3 de Tora, mis les écouteurs sur mes oreilles et l'allumai difficilement avant de mettre le volume au maximum et d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'enlevai lentement le pull de Tora et mon sous-pull, laissant apparaître mes fins poignets. Je m'assis sur le sol, fixant les lignes bleues qui serpentaient sous ma peau laiteuse. Je laissai glisser un doigt dessus, retraçant le chemin irrégulier de mes veines, allant de mon coude à mon poignet et inversement. Dans le baladeur, le chanteur déversait sa peine et sa douleur.

« _Personne ne me sauvera_

_Je serai écrasé_

_Noyé dans l'agonie_

_Je veux me tuer_

_Méprise-moi_

_Peux-tu voir la vérité ?_

_Tout ce que tu vas faire est simplement me donner un de ces regards tristes, vrai ?_

_Je suis au cœur de la douleur_

_Je veux me tuer_. »

De ma main gauche, j'attrapai la petite lame que j'avais posé à mes côtés, entaillant mon index, mon pouce et ma paume. Je ne m'en souciai guère, ce n'étaient que quelques petites gouttes rouges. Le liquide carmin coula alors le long de mes doigts, sur mon poignet, chatouillant mon bras jusqu'à mon coude. Un hoquet d'horreur me saisit quand je me rendis compte de l'abomination de mon geste. Aurais-je réellement été jusqu'au bout ? Je lâchai l'objet contondant brusquement, entamant la peau de mon petit doigt également. Pourquoi avais-je plus mal encore maintenant ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment le sang pouvait-il couler si vite ? Les blessures étaient-elles si graves ? Étais-je fou d'avoir voulu ainsi mourir ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Qui était cette personne que j'étais devenu ?

« _I hate myself and want to die_. »

Non, stop ! J'ôtai les écouteurs et envoyai le MP3 à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'entendais encore le son de la musique qui allait si fort. Trop fort. Je posai mes mains sur mes oreilles, mettant du sang partout, pleurant comme un enfant perdu. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que j'étais ? Un enfant perdu et abandonné… Quelqu'un entra alors dans la pièce et je relevai la tête vers le nouveau venu, voulant lui dire de partir. Mais quand je reconnus la personne, ma voix sembla s'être envolée.

« Bon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Shinya en se précipitant à mes côtés. »

Je secouai la tête, gardant mes mains sur mes oreilles, sanglotant de plus belle.

« Ruki, arrête, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Donne-moi ta main blessée. »

Je m'éloignai un peu, refusant de lui obéir. Il attrapa alors mon poignet et me força à tendre ma main.

« Tu t'es sacrément entaillé, comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Je ne répondis rien, essayant de fuir. Mais il me ramena contre lui avec une vigueur qui m'aurait peut-être surpris si j'avais été en état de ressentir autre chose que la peur et la douleur. Son regard tomba alors sur la lame de rasoir. Il fit un aller-retour de mes blessures à la lame avant de me prendre par les épaules, me forçant à le regarder.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas voulu faire ce que je pense. »

Je me tassai sur moi-même détournant le regard, terrorisé et tremblant. Il me prit alors dans ses bras. Je me raidis en essayant de me dégager. Il caressa mon dos et mes cheveux, posant son front contre mon épaule avant de reprendre la parole. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un léger murmure.

« Ruki, ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner. Tu es notre petit frère à tous, celui qui nous rapproche. Tu es celui qui nous met d'accord, celui pour qui on est prêt à casser la figure à des caïds. Tu es celui qui m'écoute et qui me comprend, celui qui prend la peine d'aider les autres avant de penser à lui. Ruki, ne pars pas bêtement. Tu n'imagines pas le chagrin que tu provoquerais. »

Mon corps fut parcouru de violents frissons. Shinya me relâcha alors mais je m'accrochai à lui. J'avais besoin d'un contact rassurant puisque ma Terre avait arrêté de tourner.

« Il va partir, Shinya… »

« Qui ça ? »

« Tora. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il parte ? »

« Je ne veux pas… justement… Mais j'ai encore… le goût de son adieu… sur les lèvres. »

« Il ne partira pas, il ne peut pas partir alors qu'il t'aime. »

« Son premier amour… est revenu. »

« Justement, s'il est revenu, ça veut dire qu'il était parti donc que ce n'était pas le bon. »

« Je sais mais… on m'a dit que le… premier amour est toujours… le plus fort. Et je ne peux pas… lutter contre lui. Je n'ai… aucune chance. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir. »

« Si… Il est plus beau… plus charismatique… plus fort… Il a les épaules… plus solides et pourra… mieux aider Tora… en cas de coups durs. »

« C'est à Tora d'en juger. Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner sous prétexte que lui le fera peut-être. Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit que le premier amour est le plus fort, mais il avait tort. Le premier amour n'est pas forcément le plus fort, n'est pas forcément celui qui dure. »

« Pourtant… Kazuhiko… me l'a fait comprendre. »

« Kazuhiko Akiyama ? Le capitaine de l'équipe trois ? C'est le premier amour de Tora ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, essayant d'arrêter en vain mon flot de larmes.

« C'est lui aussi qui t'as fait fuir hier… souffla-t-il en serrant les dents. »

Mes tremblements s'intensifièrent et il resserra son étreinte.

« Ne l'écoute pas Ruki ! Oublie ce qu'il t'a dit. Il voulait juste te mettre hors course, et il a manqué de peu de réussir. »

Il m'écarta de lui et prit ma main blessée dans les siennes. J'avais mis du sang un peu partout et ça coulait encore.

« On va te soigner et tu te reposeras. Tu en as besoin. »

Il se releva et sortit des bandes, des compresses et du désinfectant de l'armoire à pharmacie, avant de se réinstaller à mes côtés. Il reprit délicatement mon bras et prit une compresse pour essuyer le sang.

« Tu ne t'es pas loupé. Heureusement, ce n'est pas trop profond, je n'aurai pas à t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

Ma gorge se noua et mon estomac se contracta tandis que je détournais la tête en mettant ma main libre devant ma bouche. Shinya soigna et pansa précautionneusement chaque coupure avant de bander ma main. Puis il me nettoya, ôtant le maximum de sang avant de me ramener à la chambre pour m'allonger dans le lit. Il posa un baiser sur mon front, me fit un sourire rassurant et s'éclipsa en me disant qu'il revenait. De ma main valide, je ramenai la couverture au-dessus de ma tête, me blottissant le plus possible dans un coin du lit et me roulant sur moi-même. Mes yeux brûlaient d'avoir trop pleuré et la peau de mes joues tirait d'avoir trop reçu de larmes. Toutes sortes de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête en se fracassant parfois sur les parois de mon crâne, comme une énorme tempête aurait ravagé une forêt. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir clairement, tremblant comme une feuille au vent et grelottant de froid. Shinya finit par revenir. Il posa le MP3 sur la table de chevet et mes habits sur mon sac, s'assit à côté de moi et me tendit sa main. Je l'attrapai doucement pour le tirer un peu plus vers moi. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait lavé le sang qui avait coulé sur lui. Il ne restait plus que les tâches sur ses vêtements.

« J'ai nettoyé la salle de bain, souffla-t-il alors. Personne n'en saura rien. »

Je le remerciai d'un regard.

« Je suis… désolé… »

« C'est moi qui le suis. J'aurais dû voir ce matin qui tu allais vraiment mal… »

« N-non ! répliquai-je brusquement. Tu… Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Il n'insista pas et je posai sa main sur ma joue.

« Tu… Tu veux bien… m'emmener voir le match ? »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« C'est important pour moi. »

Tant pis si ça me faisait du mal, il fallait que je voie ce qu'il se passait de mes propres yeux. Shinya caressa tendrement mes cheveux et se releva doucement.

« Il faut qu'on se change et tu mettras un bonnet pour cacher le sang de tes cheveux, on n'a pas le temps de les laver. »

J'acquiesçai et me levai lentement. Il ne nous fallut guère plus de dix minutes pour être entièrement prêts et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase aussi rapidement que possible. Je ralentissais considérablement l'allure mais mon camarade ne perdit pas une seule fois patience, m'aidant et m'attendant calmement. Une fois devant le grand bâtiment, nous entrâmes silencieusement et nous faufilâmes dans une des rangées du fond.

**A suivre...**

**Déclaration de fin :** Encore un chapitre long à venir, désolée. Et Ruki est dépressif et suicidaire ô.ô  
Enfin, à présent, je suis en vacances donc, avec un peu de chances, je pourrai écrire plus rapidement maintenant ! On verra bien, je ne sais pas ce qui peut me tomber dessus… En tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! À la revoyure o/


End file.
